<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Historia drzew by Hek</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063915">Historia drzew</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hek/pseuds/Hek'>Hek</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action &amp; Romance, Complicated Relationships, Crimes &amp; Criminals, Flashbacks, Friendship, Gangs, Gay Novel, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Investigations, M/M, Psychological Drama, Recovery, Slash, Slow Burn, Spies &amp; Secret Agents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:55:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>136,645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hek/pseuds/Hek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ma niewiele ponad dwadzieścia lat, bogatego (i aktualnie: martwego) ojca, no i firmę, którą odziedziczył, chociaż wolałby studiować literaturę daleko od New Arkas. Świat Jesse'ego Buchanana rozpada się na kawałki, w momencie, gdy chłopak traci człowieka, którego kochał najbardziej, i który - o czym nie miał pojęcia - przez wiele miesięcy prowadził prywatne śledztwo. Jak zginął River Quinn? Kto go zabił? Dlaczego, zamiast Jesse'ego, wtajemniczył we wszystko kontrowersyjnego profesora z Arkas University, Finna O'Reilly'ego?<br/>Jesse, nie mogąc poskładać swojego świata na nowo, trafia do miejsca, gdzie za pacjentów robią to fachowcy:  do szpitala psychiatrycznego. Tam poznaje Zacka Liu, który nosi na plecach własną, krwawą historię...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/abelarda_gildenman/gifts">Abelarda Gildenman (abelarda_gildenman)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hej-ho, oto co robiłam w ten pandemicznych rok: żeby nie zwariować, pisałam slashową powieść :)<br/>Tekst jest skończony, ale ponieważ ma pierdylion stron, będę go wrzucać częściami, powiedzmy jedna część na tydzień, w każdą sobotę. Łącznie części jest jedenaście, więc nie potrwa to długo.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p>Dźwięki nie były snem. Do otumanionej lekami przeciwbólowymi głowy Zacka wdarł się najpierw szmer rozmowy, kroki na korytarzu, a potem hałas otwieranych drzwi. W pokoju, zwykle cichym i spokojnym (odkąd pacjenta z sąsiedniego łóżka przeniesiono gdzie indziej, Zack miał całą przestrzeń tylko dla siebie), nagle zapanował chaos, weszło kilku ludzi jednocześnie: pielęgniarka z naręczem pościeli, sanitariusze ubrani jak do wyjścia, a między nimi wychudzony człowiek, który wyglądał tak, jakby nic do niego nie docierało. Pewnie nafaszerowali go bardziej niż mnie, pomyślał Zack, i to czymś o wiele silniejszym. Chciał lepiej przyjrzeć się twarzy nowego pacjenta i – prawdopodobnie – współlokatora, ale nie zdołał, bo błysnęło światło, zmuszając go do natychmiastowego zaciśnięcia powiek.</p><p>– Mieliście przyjechać dopiero jutro – mruknęła pielęgniarka, kończąc przygotowywanie łóżka. Wygładziła pościel i zrobiła miejsce sanitariuszom. Zacisnęła usta w wąską kreskę. – Kto to widział, żeby o tej porze…</p><p>– W miejskim zabrakło miejsc – przerwał jej sanitariusz. Nawet z tej odległości Zack czuł od niego silny zapach detergentów. – Mógł zostać i spać na korytarzu, ale ryzyko było zbyt duże, zresztą szef oddziału nalegał na szybki transfer.</p><p>– Z psychicznymi zawsze kłopot – mruknął drugi, ale zamilkł, zgromiony spojrzeniem przez towarzysza. – No co, może nie mam racji?</p><p>– Nie gadaj tyle, tylko mi pomóż. Ostrożnie, nie zrób mu krzywdy!</p><p>Już po chwili pacjent wylądował w łóżku pod oknem, nadal obojętny na wszystko, co się wokół niego działo – oczy miał otwarte, ale świadomość błądziła daleko. Zack znowu na niego zerknął, ale zobaczył tylko splątane włosy na poduszce i standardową, szpitalną kołdrę w żółto-niebieskie paski. No, kolego, pomyślał z przekąsem, za długo to sobie nie pobędziesz hipisem, mogę się założyć, że jutro zetną te kłaki do gołej skóry! Ciekawe, co ci się stało? Sądząc z tego, jak cię traktują, pewnie próba samobójcza, próby samobójcze są tutaj najczęstsze, ale może zrobiłeś coś bardziej efektownego…? Jakiś atak w publicznym miejscu?</p><p>– Brudzicie podłogę – stwierdziła pielęgniarka bez ogródek. – Nic tu po was.</p><p>Starszy z sanitariuszy zaśmiał się zdawkowo.</p><p>– Pani Moore, pani to zawsze z sercem do człowieka! – powiedział z ironią. – Dobrze, dobrze. Już idziemy. Papiery musimy podpisać. Doktor u siebie?</p><p>– Zaraz powinien tu przyjść – padła odpowiedź. – Ale, jak chcecie, możecie wpaść do niego do gabinetu i zawiadomić o transferze. Tak będzie szybciej.</p><p>Sanitariusze wyszli, została tylko pani Moore, żeby podłączyć kroplówkę. Zack śledził ją wzrokiem. Nie lubił przełożonej pielęgniarek, ale darzył ją niechętnym szacunkiem, zwłaszcza w takich chwilach, jak ta, gdy sama zajmowała się pacjentem, nie wysługując się żadną ze swoich podwładnych. Była szybka, skuteczna i zimna jak lód – prawdopodobnie nawet Apokalipsa nie zrobiłaby na niej większego wrażenia. To prawda, nie potrafiła okazać współczucia, a ostatni raz uśmiechnęła się jakieś trzydzieści lat temu i to zapewne przypadkiem, ale człowiek był pewien, że jeśli coś się wydarzy, Dorothy Moore będzie wiedziała, co robić. Gdy wszyscy tracili głowę, ona jednak zachowywała zimną krew.</p><p>– Pani Moore? – Nie wytrzymał Zack. – Co się tu dzieje?</p><p>– Nic się nie dzieje, panie Liu. – Pielęgniarka nadal stała tyłem do niego, patrząc w monitor. – Proszę spać dalej.</p><p>Prychnął.</p><p>– Jak mogę spać, skoro włączyliście górne światło? Nie za późno na przeprowadzki?    </p><p>Zamiast odpowiedzi, światło zgasło, tak, że jedynym jego źródłem stał się ekran przy łóżku nowego pacjenta. Pani Moore, nie wdając się z Zackiem w żadne dyskusje, opuściła pokój, a chwilę później przyszedł doktor Eric Parker, jak zwykle niechlujny, jakby nie potrafił dopasować do siebie żadnych elementów ubrania, i ziejący smrodem tytoniu. Oddałbym pół życia za paczkę fajek, pomyślał Zack, ostentacyjnie przewracając się na drugi bok. Jestem wariatem, być może, ale akurat moim płucom nic nie dolega! Czemu nie mogę dostać dyspensy na fajki? Postanowił, że zasugeruje terapeucie, że powrót do palenia byłby w jego przypadku bardziej niż wskazany i przyspieszyłby proces leczenia. Wyobrażanie sobie reakcji poczciwego doktora Leviego na taką bezczelność, odrobinę poprawiło mu nastrój.</p><p>– Przecież wiem, że nie śpisz, Liu. – Doktor Parker, w przeciwieństwie do Królika Leviego, nie był ani poczciwy, ani nawet uprzejmy. Zack mógłby się założyć, że specjalnie przychodzi do niego zawsze po przerwie na “dymka”, żeby mu zrobić na złość. – Nie udawaj! Zresztą nie jest jeszcze tak późno, normalnie o tej porze snujesz się po korytarzach i zawracasz głowę dyżurnym pielęgniarkom. Jak się czujesz?</p><p>Jak gówno, odpowiedział Zack w myślach.</p><p>– Jak człowiek, który zamiast pleców ma krwawą miazgę – mruknął. – A jak się mam czuć?</p><p>Doktor Parker podszedł bliżej i usiadł na stołku w pobliżu łóżka.</p><p>– No właśnie nie wiem, dlatego pytam. – Z bliska zapach papierosów był jeszcze lepiej wyczuwalny. Zack skrzywił się mimowolnie. – Ostatnio jesteś podejrzanie cichy. Żadnych awantur, żadnych skarg w mowie i piśmie… czuję się zaniepokojony! Co najmniej przez tydzień nie groziłeś mi ani sądem, ani nawet śmiercią w męczarniach.</p><p>– Mam zacząć teraz? – Zack uniósł brwi. – Czy mogę poczekać do jutra? Jestem tak nafaszerowany prochami, że nawet inwektywy i groźby karalne mi nie wychodzą.</p><p>Psychiatra pokręcił głową. Wyglądał na rozbawionego, ale oczy miał poważne.</p><p>– W takim razie niech ci będzie, zaczekam do kolejnego oficjalnego spotkania – oznajmił. – Do przyszłego czwartku. Ale uprzedzam, Liu, że w międzyczasie będę cię bardzo uważnie obserwował. Być może szepnę też co nie co na twój temat doktorowi Leviemu…</p><p>Zack jęknął w duchu. Tylko tego brakowało, żeby Parker, jako szef oddziału, zaczął się wtrącać w jego codzienne sesje z doktorem Levim!</p><p>– Niech pan da spokój biednemu Królikowi – zaprotestował. – I bez tego ma dosyć problemów. Obiecuję… słowo skauta... że jak tylko jutro wstanę, od razu napiszę na pana skargę, przepiękną, długą i pełną inwektyw. Będzie pan zachwycony. Umowa stoi?</p><p>Doktor Parker uśmiechnął się półgębkiem i wstał. Musiał kontynuować nocny obchód.</p><p>– Tylko żeby była naprawdę dobra – pogroził Zackowi palcem. – Moja żona je kolekcjonuje, założyła nawet osobny segregator. Jest twoją fanką.</p><p>Zapadła cisza. Pacjent na sąsiednim łóżku leżał tak spokojnie, jakby go w ogóle nie było, nie poruszał się ani nie wydawał z siebie żadnych dźwięków – można było zapomnieć o jego istnieniu. Tylko ciche pikanie urządzenia monitorującego tętno świadczyło o tym, że tamten jeszcze oddycha.</p><p>– Doktorze…?  – Parker był już przy drzwiach, ale zatrzymał się, słysząc głos Zacka. Odwrócił się w jego kierunku. – Co mu się stało? Mojemu nowemu współlokatorowi?</p><p>– A co mu się mogło stać? – Psychiatra wzruszył ramionami. – To co wszystkim tutaj, świat runął mu na głowę. Nazywa się Jason Buchanan… bo o to też chciałeś mnie spytać, prawda? – Kąciki jego ust znowu powędrowały w górę. – Reszty sam się domyśl, podobno jesteś bystry. Dobranoc, Liu.</p><p>– Dobranoc, doktorze – mruknął Zack, niezbyt zadowolony z tej odpowiedzi (chociaż, prawdę mówiąc, po Parkerze nie można się było spodziewać niczego innego). Trzasnęły drzwi, lekarz wyszedł, a w pokoju znów zrobiło się sennie i trochę nierealnie. Jak we śnie. Jason Buchanan… Buchanan… tak, nazwisko coś Zackowi mówiło, ale nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć niczego konkretnego, bo leki utrudniały koncentrację. Wiedział, że coś mu umyka, coś istotnego. Tylko co? Jeszcze raz spojrzał na sąsiednie łóżko, ale zobaczył to samo, co wcześniej: szpitalną kołdrę i jasnobrązowe, kędzierzawe włosy, których Jasonowi Buchananowi, kimkolwiek był, mogła pozazdrościć niejedna dziewczyna; włosy, z których niebawem (szpitalny regulamin był bezlitosny) nie zostanie nic, poza meszkiem na nagiej czaszce.</p><p>Jutro o tym wszystkim pomyślę, zdecydował Zack, czując, że ogarnia go obezwładniająca senność, wywołana lekami, jutro na pewno...</p><p>Zasnął, zanim zdołał dokończyć zdanie.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Następnego dnia, jeszcze przed śniadaniem, Zack wiedział o nowym pacjencie tyle, ile personel. Wystarczyło poczekać do szóstej rano, gdy kończyła się nocna zmiana i zaczynała dzienna, a potem podejść pod pokój pielęgniarek – drzwi nigdy nie były zamykane, więc głosy i zapach świeżo parzonej kawy niosły się daleko po korytarzu. Zackowi sprzyjało szczęście: pani Moore poszła już do domu, dlatego młodsze pielęgniarki pozwalały sobie na więcej, w pokoju panowała swobodna atmosfera. Najpierw dyskutowały o sprawach domowych, o tym, gdzie która poszła z mężem w weekend (“Mój stary jest taki skąpy! Wyobrażacie sobie, gdzie mnie zabrał? Do Turka na kebaby!”), który sklep oferował jakie promocje, jak sobie radzi młodsze dziecko w przedszkolu, a jak starszemu poszła klasówka z matematyki (“Całą noc nie spał, tak się stresował tymi pierwiastkami!”). Potem zaczęły się plotki romansowe, czyli kto z kim i dlaczego (“A wiedziałaś, że Meg i ten sanitariusz z miejskiego…”) i trwało to co najmniej dziesięć minut, jeśli nie dłużej. Zack z trudem tłumił ziewanie. Wreszcie, gdy jego irytacja sięgnęła zenitu, i obiecywał sobie w duchu, że jeszcze chwila i wpadnie do pokoju i zacznie odgrywać atak szału, kobiety przeszły do omawiania bieżących sprawy szpitala.</p><p>– To jego syn? – zapytała Betty z niedowierzaniem. Zack wyobraził sobie, jak jej i tak już wielkie, pełne bezbrzeżnej głupoty, oczy, robią się jeszcze większe. – Naprawdę? TEGO Bobby’ego Buchanana?</p><p>– A znasz jakiegoś innego? Gazety chyba z miesiąc rozpisywały się o jego śmierci, zdaje się, że prokuratura miała jakieś wątpliwości… Tak, to jego syn, Jason. Z karty wynika, że próbował popełnić samobójstwo.</p><p>– Daj mi to – zażądała Maria Suarez. Zack widział przez szparę w drzwiach kawałek jej grubego, czarnego warkocza przewiązanego gumką-recepturką. – O rany, masz rację, próba samobójcza, żyły sobie przecinał. Gdyby go nie znaleźli tak szybko…  no cóż, pewnie nie miałabyś już okazji podziwiać jego urody, Betty – roześmiała się głośno. – Podobno niezłe z niego ciacho!</p><p>– Przestań!</p><p>– Co: przestań? Nie udawaj, że nie czytujesz plotkarskich gazet. Zresztą niebawem się przekonamy, jak wygląda, wystarczy podejść do piętnastki. Położyli go z Zackiem Liu, tylko tam było wolne łóżko.</p><p>– Prawie mu współczuję – mruknął ktoś, kogo Zack nie rozpoznał po głosie. Megan? A może Zoe?</p><p>– Komu? Zackowi?</p><p>Prychnięcie. Śmiechy.</p><p>– Biedny Jason Buchanan nie zasłużył na takie towarzystwo z piekła rodem. Mam tylko nadzieję, że doktor Parker wie, co robi, bo jeśli nie…</p><p>– Nie kracz, tylko się przebieraj, bo za chwilę trzeba rozdawać leki!</p><p>Zack nie czekał na dalszy rozwój sytuacji, tylko cichaczem wrócił do pokoju, łudząc się nadzieją, że ochrona ma lepsze rzeczy do roboty, niż śledzenie obrazu z kamer o szóstej rano. Jego współlokator – Jason Buchanan – nadal spał i, sądząc z ilości środków, które zaaplikowano mu dożylnie, prześpi w ten sposób kilka następnych godzin, co najmniej do południa. Pewnie się boją, żeby znowu sobie czegoś nie zrobił, pomyślał, raz po raz zerkając na Buchanana, który, ciasno owinięty kołdrą, przypominał egipską mumię. Ta próba samobójcza to musi być świeża sprawa, kto wie, czy nie z wczoraj? Albo z przedwczoraj? Trzymają faceta na prochach, bo gdyby tego nie zrobili, na pewno znalazłby sposób, żeby ze sobą skończyć, a to by się raczej nie spodobało prokuraturze. Doktor Parker ma ciężki orzech do zgryzienia i coś mi się zdaje, że gdyby tylko mógł, podrzuciłby Buchanana komuś innemu, byleby tylko pozbyć się kłopotu.</p><p>Teraz już wiedział, skąd kojarzy to nazwisko. Wszyscy je kojarzyli. Stary Bobby Buchanan zaczynał jako zwyczajny domokrążca, ale w kilkanaście lat dorobił się milionów na handlu maszynami rolniczymi i innymi produktami niezbędnymi w rolnictwie, na przykład środkami owadobójczymi. Jego firma przynosiła krociowe dochody, a sam Buchanan nie dość, że wylądował na liście najbogatszych ludzi w kraju, to jeszcze zaczął – skutecznie – mieszać się do polityki. Podczas wyborów stanął po stronie kandydata republikanów, Jamesa Warrena, który został wybrany prezydentem i potrafił odwdzięczyć się stronnikom za ich lojalność. Od tamtej pory interesy Buchanana szły jeszcze lepiej (o ile to w ogóle możliwe) i przez długi czas wydawało się, że nic i nikt nie zdoła go zawrócić ze ścieżki, prowadzącej na sam szczyt. Prognozowano nawet, że wystartuje w następnych wyborach prezydenckich.</p><p>Wtedy jednak zdarzył się tamten wypadek: zbyt duża prędkość, alkohol, droga nad oceanem i wysoka skarpa. Bobby Buchanan i jego młoda kochanka, supermodelka Liz Perry, wracali z letniej posiadłości Buchanana, gdzie spędzili weekend, ale nie dojechali nawet do najbliższego miasta – ich samochód spadł do morza i roztrzaskał się o skały. W ten sposób skończyła się bajka o władzy i bogactwie. Wrak wyciągnięto i przebadano, podobnie jak zwłoki, ale chociaż prokuratura węszyła wokół tej sprawy ładnych kilka miesięcy, to nie zdołała udowodnić udziału osób trzecich w wypadku. Buchanan, który prowadził samochód, był pod wpływem alkoholu i narkotyków, i to on doprowadził do tragedii, takie było oficjalne stanowisko organów ścigania. Co do firmy zaś, to władzę w niej, przynajmniej w teorii objął jedyny syn przedsiębiorcy, Jason Buchanan, a w praktyce, zarząd złożony z najważniejszych udziałowców, ponieważ Jesse nie miał wtedy ukończonych dwudziestu jeden lat i nie mógł samodzielnie podejmować decyzji. Dochody nie były już tak ogromne jak wtedy, gdy biznesem kierował Bobby (ani jego syn, ani współpracownicy, nie mieli takiego talentu do robienia pieniędzy), ale wszystko powoli wracało do równowagi i dopiero w ubiegłym roku AgroBuch Corporation znów zagościło na łamach prasy, tym razem w kontekście podejrzeń o popełnienie przestępstw gospodarczych. Podobno prokuratura zaczęła prowadzić dochodzenie w tej sprawie, ale Zack nie potrafił przypomnieć sobie żadnych szczegółów. Zapewne chodziło o kreatywną księgowość i pranie brudnych pieniędzy.</p><p>– No proszę, ale mnie kopnął zaszczyt – mruknął Zack, podchodząc do łóżka, na którym spał jego współlokator. Puls miał miarowy, ale bardzo wolny. Leki nadal sączyły się do jego ciała przez rurkę kroplówki. – Może powinienem napisać do jakiejś gazety i zapytać, czy nie potrzebują informacji na twój temat? – uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Och, panie redaktorze, tak się składa, że właśnie leżę z Buchananem w jednym pokoju w szpitalu psychiatrycznym… tak, dobrze pan usłyszał, PSYCHIATRYCZNYM. Chętnie o tym opowiem… oczywiście, o ile sypnie pan groszem, bo sam pan wie, że opieka medyczna w tym kraju nie wygląda najlepiej. To co, mamy umowę? Tak? Nazywam się Zachary Liu i zapewniam wyłączność na wszystkie wywiady!</p><p>Zamilkł i po chwili wahania odsunął kołdrę, żeby zobaczyć twarz Buchanana i zweryfikować opinię pielęgniarek na temat jego urody. Rzeczywiście, nowy pacjent wyglądał nadspodziewanie dobrze, zwłaszcza jak na kogoś, kto niedawno próbował się zabić, ale nie przypominał jednego z tych modeli, którzy reklamują wodę kolońską albo męską bieliznę, a ich podstawowym celem w życiu jest właściwy dobór odżywek białkowych na siłownię. Twarz miał trochę nieproporcjonalną, pełną sprzeczności: długie rzęsy, zbyt duży nos, łagodny owal policzków, a do tego kontrapunkt w postaci ostro zakończonego podbródka, który mógłby świadczyć o stanowczości, gdyby w rysach twarzy naprawdę odbijał się prawdziwy charakter człowieka. Największe wrażenie robiły włosy. Były długie niemal do ramion, jasnobrązowe i lekko kręcone. Takie włosy to skarb… o ile jesteś kobietą, natomiast gdy urodziłeś się mężczyzną, na pewno usłyszysz wiele komentarzy na temat swojej orientacji seksualnej, zwłaszcza na etapie liceum. Potem jest łatwiej, możesz odgrywać buntownika, hipisa czy wolnego ducha, włosy to element twojej tożsamości, siła i powód do dumy. Zack wiedział o tym bardzo dobrze, ponieważ sam przez wiele lat nosił taką fryzurę. Nosił ją aż do chwili, gdy jego długie, piękne włosy, podobnie jak większa część pleców, zajęły się ogniem.</p><p>Wzdrygnął się na to wspomnienie i odruchowo dotknął głowy, pokrytej krótką, czarną szczeciną.</p><p>– Tak, masz rację – powiedział, kontynuując dialog, który tak naprawdę był monologiem, bo Buchanan nie mógł mu odpowiedzieć. – Nie mogę zdradzić redakcji mojego prawdziwego nazwiska, wymuszę na nich anonimowość. Gdyby któryś z moich dawnych kumpli odkrył, gdzie teraz jestem, kamień na kamieniu by tutaj nie został i doktor Parker byłby niepocieszony! Skargi do zarządu to jedno, ale takiego świństwa nie mogę mu zrobić. Chyba się ze mną zgodzisz, co, Jesse? Mogę cię tak nazywać? – urwał, jakby naprawdę czekał na jakąś reakcję. – No to bardzo się cieszę. Ja jestem Zack. Zdaje się, że przez najbliższych parę tygodni będziemy musieli znosić swoje towarzystwo.</p><p>– Liu, co ty wyprawiasz? Ten człowiek jest nieprzytomny! – Na dźwięk głosu Marii Suarez, Zack wzdrygnął się po raz drugi, ale zamaskował tę reakcję błazeńskim ukłonem. Potem wycofał się do swojego łóżka. – Zjesz leki i już cię tu nie ma, czy to jasne? Nic ci się nie stanie, jeśli poczekasz dzisiaj na doktora Leviego w pokoju wspólnym, zamiast zawracać głowę współlokatorowi, który potrzebuje ciszy i spokoju!</p><p>– Cisza i spokój raczej nie wyleczą go z myśli samobójczych – zakpił, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać – ale niech ci będzie… siostro. Dostanę jakieś nowe, ciekawe pigułki? Stare już mi się znudziły.</p><p>Maria nie raczyła odpowiedzieć. Zamiast tego szybko przepisała dane z ekranu do karty Buchanana, przytwierdzonej do łóżka, a potem poprawiła kroplówkę. Dopiero potem podeszła do Zacka z plastikowym kieliszkiem z lekami, które należało połknąć na czczo: trzy znajome tabletki, dwie całe i jedna, różowa połówka. Nic nowego.</p><p>– Połknij – padł rozkaz. Maria była bezlitosna, nie bez powodu tak dobrze dogadywała się z doktorem Parkerem. Kiedyś krążyły nawet plotki o ich romansie. – Teraz, przy mnie. Tu masz wodę – podała mu szklankę.</p><p>Zack zmrużył oczy.</p><p>– Aż tak mi nie ufasz… siostro? – zapytał, ale posłusznie wziął od pielęgniarki kieliszek z tabletkami i popitkę. Połknął wszystko i demonstracyjnie otworzył usta, żeby udowodnić Marii, że nie oszukiwał. Pokazał jej nawet język. – Proszę uprzejmie, jestem grzeczny jak dziewczynka na katechezie. Zadowolona?</p><p>– Prawie. – Pielęgniarka zmarszczyła nos. – Teraz się połóż.</p><p>– O, to tak się teraz bawimy?</p><p>– Nie gadaj tyle, Liu, tylko zdejmij koszulkę i połóż się na łóżku. Muszę zmienić opatrunki, a nie mam na to całego dnia... Może ci pomóc? – zreflektowała się, widząc, że Zack krzywi się z bólu, próbując uwolnić ręce z pułapki materiału. Przebieranie się, zwłaszcza zdejmowanie i wkładania T-shirtów, nadal sprawiało mu problem, chociaż nie lubił się do tego przyznawać. – Poczekaj, już… – chciała do niego podejść, ale Zack cofnął się o krok. Nadal walczył z koszulką. – Dobrze już dobrze, przecież nic nie robię! Sam sobie poradzisz, mój ty samcu alfo!</p><p> Kilka chwil później T-shirt w piracką trupią czaszkę wylądował na ziemi, a Zack położył się wreszcie na łóżku, odruchowo zaciskając ręce w pięści. Nienawidził zmian opatrunków. Nienawidził, gdy obcy ludzie oglądali jego plecy, a na ich twarzach pojawiało się (był tego pewien!) współczucie zmieszane z odrazą, bo jak inaczej można zareagować na coś tak ohydnego jak oparzenia trzeciego stopnia? A raczej – blizny po oparzeniach? Jego plecy przypominały zrytą meteorytami powierzchnię księżyca: same góry i doliny, kratery, uskoki i pofałdowane ścieżki. Niektóre elementy tej koszmarnej układanki już przyschły i nie sprawiały Zackowi bólu, ale były też takie, zwłaszcza przy szyi i blisko pach, które nadal się babrały i trzeba je było regularnie dezynfekować.</p><p>– No już, nie spinaj się tak. – Ręce Marii były szybkie i nadspodziewanie delikatne. Raz, dwa uporała się z opatrunkiem. – Tylko uważaj, żeby nie zmoczyć tego podczas kąpieli!</p><p>– Wiem – mruknął niechętnie. Słyszał tę formułkę tysiące razy.</p><p>– Wiem, że wiesz – zwinęła resztę bandaża – ale i tak musiałam ci przypomnieć. Coraz lepiej to wygląda – dodała, a Zack, słysząc podobne bzdury, uniósł brwi. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką można by powiedzieć o jego plecach, było to, że dobrze wyglądały. – Jeszcze trochę i wszystko pięknie zaschnie, będzie można zrezygnować z opatrunków.</p><p>Pielęgniarka nie powiedziała tego głośno, ale Zack wiedział, o czym pomyślała: biedny drań ma szczęście, że w ogóle przeżył, lekarze cudem utrzymali go przy życiu! To prawda – gdyby pomoc nie nadeszła tak szybko (na pewno szybciej niż zakładał Trey Blevins), Zack z pewnością umarłby w ruinach zakładu obuwniczego, bo nie miał najmniejszych szans, żeby samodzielnie dotrzeć aż do drogi i zatrzymać jakiś samochód. Chłopcy z klubu wiedzieli, co robią. Nie zamierzali go po prostu zabić – to by było zbyt proste i zbyt miłosierne – oni chcieli, żeby na własnej skórze poczuł ogrom swoich grzechów, a co nadaje się lepiej do tego celu, jeśli nie oczyszczająca moc ognia?</p><p>Nadal budził się w nocy z krzykiem, czując zapach przypalanej skóry.</p><p>– No to idę – oświadczył, gdy uporał się wreszcie z koszulką. – Królik będzie o dziewiątej, jak zwykle?</p><p>– DOKTOR LEVI przyjedzie o dziewiątej, tak – poprawiła go Maria. Zack prychnął ostentacyjnie. Dobrze wiedział, że cały personel, z doktorem Parkerem na czele, nazywa Leviego Królikiem. – Nie martw się, na pewno nie przegapi godziny tortur ze swoim ulubionym pacjentem. Jeszcze tu jesteś?</p><p>Zack zerknął na nieprzytomnego Buchanana (czy mu się zdawało, czy jego powieki naprawdę lekko drgnęły?), wzruszył ramionami, a potem wyszedł z pokoju, usiłując nie krzywić się przy każdym ruchu. Być może Maria miała rację i rany wkrótce “pięknie zaschną”, ale na razie sprawiały mu same problemy i naprawdę miał już serdecznie dosyć własnej słabości. Jakby nie wystarczyło, że głowa mi szwankuje, myślał z irytacją, przemierzając pokryty jasnymi kafelkami korytarz, to jeszcze moje własne ciało próbuje mnie dobić! To nie jest w porządku. Nie da się walczyć z tyloma wrogami jednocześnie.</p><p>Sala wspólna, czyli świetlica, w której pacjenci spędzali czas wolny od obowiązkowych zajęć, była jeszcze pusta, pomijając stolik przy oknie, przy którym usadowili się szachiści. Tak ich nazywano, chociaż wcale nie grali w szachy, tylko w chińskie <em>go</em>. Potrafili godzinami milczeć i wpatrywać się w planszę, jakby od tego zależały losy całego świata, chociaż nigdy nie udało im się skończyć ani jednej rozgrywki; układ białych i czarnych krążków nigdy się nie zmieniał. Początkowo Zack próbował ich zagadywać, podpowiadał im nawet ruchy (jako młody chłopak był bardzo dobrym graczem, wygrał nawet kilka turniejów w osiedlowym klubie), ale potem machnął ręką – doszedł do wniosku, że skoro siedzenie nad planszą sprawiało im taką frajdę, to niech sobie siedzą! Jemu nic do tego. Był tylko ciekawy, o czym wtedy myśleli, bo sprawiali wrażenie bardzo skupionych, jak podczas analizowania ważnego problemu. Może porozumiewają się telepatycznie?, zasugerował kiedyś doktor Parker, pół żartem pół serio, gdy rozmawiali z Zackiem na ten temat. My tu gadamy o dupach i przecenach w markecie, a ci dwaj osiągają wyżyny intelektualne, do których nie mamy i nigdy nie będziemy mieli dostępu. Jaja sobie pan robi, doktorze, stwierdził wtedy Zack. Gdy jednak obserwował tamtych dwóch, skupionych na niekończącej się partii gry, zamyślonych i śmiertelnie poważnych, pomysł z telepatią wcale nie wydawał mu się aż tak absurdalny.</p><p>– Cześć pracy! – powiedział, podchodząc do szachistów. Przysunął sobie krzesło i usiadł na nim tyłem do przodu, używając oparcia jako podpórki dla rąk. – Jak idzie? Wróg otoczony? Jeńcy wzięci?</p><p>Oczywiście nie doczekał się odpowiedzi, ale też żadnej się nie spodziewał. Tamci nawet nie drgnęli. Szachista numer jeden, ten starszy, o wyglądzie żydowskiego patriarchy, siedział wyprostowany jak struna, z wzrokiem utkwionym w najdalszy kraniec planszy, a ten drugi, niski, koślawy człowieczek w zbyt dużym dresie, wpatrywał się w pojemnik z białymi krążkami. Zack nie wytrzymał i zamieszał w nim ręką.</p><p>– To położymy tutaj. – Wyciągnął jeden z białych krążków i położył go na planszy, a potem sięgnął po czarny. – A to… – zagryzł wargi. – Tutaj. No proszę, Proroku, zdaje się, że bierzesz jeńców! Gratuluję. Twój przeciwnik będzie musiał obmyślić nową strategię, żeby cię pokonać.</p><p>Zack “rozmawiał” z szachistami jeszcze przez kilka minut, głównie z nudów, bo i tak nie miał nic lepszego do roboty, ale potem stracił cierpliwość i poszedł poszukać jakiejś książki na mocno przerzedzonym regale. Niestety, przeczytał już stamtąd wszystko, włącznie z poradnikami i książeczkami dla dzieci, więc jedyne, co mógł zrobić, to wylosować cokolwiek, tylko po to, żeby zająć czymś wzrok. Padło na jakiś kryminał. Jeszcze trochę i sam zacznę pisać książkę, pomyślał, przewracając kolejną stronę, żeby nie zwariować z nudów. Królik kazał mu, w ramach terapii, zapisywać swoje przemyślenia w dzienniku, ale to akurat nie wchodziło w grę – Zack nie bardzo wierzył w tajemnicę lekarską i nie zamierzał ułatwiać życia prokuraturze. Dlatego, jak na razie, pokazywał Królikowi zeszyt pełen bazgrołów, szlaczków, koślawych rysunków i pojedynczych słów, które nic nie znaczyły, ale biedny terapeuta i tak, z uporem maniaka, próbował je analizować, dzięki czemu miał przynajmniej jakieś zajęcie.</p><p>Zack próbował się skupić na akcji powieści, ale nie potrafił, bo ciągle myślał o Buchananie, i o tym, dlaczego człowiek, bądź co bądź bogaty jak sam diabeł, celebryta i szczęśliwy posiadacz przyjemnej dla oka aparycji, próbował się zabić. Nie dawało mu to spokoju. Królestwo za komórkę z dostępem do Internetu!, jęknął w duchu, bo właśnie tego dobrodziejstwa cywilizacji brakowało mu najbardziej, bardziej nawet niż papierosów. Pacjenci nie mogli korzystać ze swoich telefonów, zostawiali je w depozycie zaraz po wejściu do ośrodka, a do ich dyspozycji pozostawały jedynie dwa automaty, które wisiały na korytarzu. Żeby z nich skorzystać, trzeba było dostać zgodę lekarza i pakiet specjalnych żetonów. Internet  zupełnie nie wchodził w grę, bo doktor Parker wychodził z założenia, że nadmiar informacji szkodzi w procesie leczniczym, dlatego jedynym źródłem wiedzy dla pacjentów były gazety, docierające do świetlicy z kilkudniowym opóźnieniem, no i odwiedzający ich bliscy. Problem w tym, że Zacka nikt nie odwiedzał. Z tego powodu był skazany na plotki oraz udane i mniej udane próby wydobycia czegoś bezpośrednio od lekarzy i pielęgniarek.</p><p>Co takiego wydarzyło się w AgroBuch Corporation w ciągu ostatnich dni? A może wcale nie chodziło o firmę? Może Jason Buchanan miał jakieś inne kłopoty, osobiste, zdrowotne? Czemu nie mogę wejść do Internetu i, jak każdy normalny człowiek, przeczytać najświeższych informacji z miasta i regionu?</p><p>Może dlatego, że NIE JESTEŚ normalnym człowiekiem, odpowiedział samemu sobie, odchylił się na krześle i przymknął oczy. Jego frustracja sięgnęła zenitu.</p><p>– Liu! Doktor na ciebie czeka! – zawołała Maria, która wybrała ten właśnie moment, żeby zajrzeć do świetlicy.</p><p>Na korytarzu zrobiło się tłumnie, bo pacjenci, po śniadaniu, o którym Zack zupełnie zapomniał (w dawnych czasach jego “śniadania” składały się z mocnej kawy i kilku fajek, głodny robił się dopiero koło południa),  wychodzili z pokojów, żeby zająć się codziennymi sprawami. Codziennym, leczniczym nicnierobieniem, pomyślał z przekąsem i zwolnił kroku, żeby nie wpaść na wózek z naczyniami. Mieszkał w tym miejscu od prawie dwóch tygodni, ale nie nawiązał z nikim bliższej relacji – większość ludzi traktował jak powietrze, a oni, chociaż początkowo próbowali z nim rozmawiać, wkrótce przestali, zrażeni jego niechęcią i zupełnie jawną kpiną. Tak było lepiej, przynajmniej nie wchodzili mu w drogę. Wolał własne towarzystwo albo – ewentualnie – towarzystwo osób takich jak szachiści, którzy przebywali we własnym świecie i nie zawracali mu głowy głupimi problemami. Gdy patrzył na tych Johnów i Billów, wędrujących po korytarzu, robiło mu się niedobrze i miał ochotę albo uciec, gdzie pieprz rośnie, albo ich wszystkich powystrzelać.</p><p>– Z drogi – syknął, przepychając się w stronę zakrętu. Popchnął jednego z mężczyzn, tak, że ten wylądował na ścianie. Usłyszał przekleństwo. – Dajcie mi przejść!</p><p>Na szczęście wkrótce wydostał się z tego chaosu i trafił do wąskiego korytarzyka, przy którym znajdowały się gabinety. Przed jednym, tym, w którym przyjmowała doktor Amber Hayes, siedział już młody chłopak, inne krzesła były puste i straszyły paskudnym odcieniem zieleni. W głośnikach buczała jakaś melodia, na tyle cicha, że trudno ją było rozpoznać, ale na tyle głośna, że wywoływała irytację – widocznie albo sprzęt znowu zaczął szwankować albo ktoś źle ustawił basy. Zack skrzywił się i bez pukania wszedł do gabinetu doktora Leviego, ozdobionego koślawą, złotą czterdziestką. Nie zamierzał czekać na specjalne zaproszenie.</p><p>Wbrew pozorom, pseudonim “Królik” nie nawiązywał do wyglądu doktora Leviego, który, choć ciężko by go nazwać przystojnym, nie posiadał króliczych, wystających zębów. Chodziło o maskotkę. Pierwszą rzeczą, która rzucała się w oczy, gdy człowiek przekroczył próg gabinetu, był ogromny, pluszowy królik wielkości kilkuletniego dziecka, siedzący na krześle pod ścianą. Doktor dostał go dawno temu od jakiegoś pacjenta i zachował do dzisiaj. Zack, za każdym razem, gdy widział tego potwora (pluszak był naprawdę brzydki), zastanawiał się, jakby to było zobaczyć go po zażyciu halucynogenów i zawsze dochodził do wniosku, że haj nie należałby wtedy do przyjemnych doświadczeń. Nic dziwnego, że wiele osób namawiało doktora, żeby pozbył się feralnej maskotki. Straszysz pacjentów, mówili. Boją się do ciebie przychodzić. On jednak uważał, że nie mają racji, a królik wcale nie straszy, tylko “dodaje gabinetowi przytulności”, co – zdaniem Zacka – świadczyło o jednym z dwojga: albo o fatalnym guście Abrama Leviego, albo o tym, że on także potrzebował jakiejś terapii.</p><p>– Wejdź, wejdź, co się tak czaisz? – Głos doktora był tubalny i zupełnie nie pasował do jego raczej mikrej sylwetki. – Słyszałem, że masz mi mnóstwo rzeczy do opowiedzenia!</p><p>– Tak? – Zack usadowił się na krześle naprzeciwko biurka. – A ja słyszałem, że chętnie pożyczy mi pan swój tablet na kilka minut.</p><p>Zanim Królik zdążył zareagować, tablet, który zwykle leżał na biurku obok słoika z długopisami, znalazł się w rękach Zacka. Nie był zabezpieczony hasłem, bo nie zawierał żadnych danych na temat pacjentów, doktor używał go tylko do przeglądania Internetu. Wystarczyło wpisać słowo-klucz w wyszukiwarkę i…</p><p>– Ale cyrk! – mruknął Zack, błyskawicznie przerzucając informacje dotyczące AgroBuch Corporation z ostatnich dwóch dni. Przed oczami migały mu kolejne wypowiedzi, analizy “ekspertów” i zdjęcia zamieszanych w aferę członków zarządu. – Nie sądziłem, że było aż tak gorąco!</p><p>– Dobrze wiesz, że korzystanie z Internetu jest zabronione – zauważył Królik, ale nie odebrał pacjentowi swojego tabletu; jeszcze nie. Zdjął okulary, przetarł je szmatką i założył z powrotem na nos. – Mogłeś przynajmniej zapytać.</p><p>– No, nic dziwnego, że Buchanan próbował się zabić – ciągnął Zack, ignorując przytyk terapeuty. – Facet stracił wszystko, prokuratura nie zostawi na nim suchej nitki! Myśli pan, że wiedział, co się dzieje w firmie? No chyba musiał wiedzieć – odpowiedział sam sobie, ale się zawahał. Coś mu tu nie pasowało. – A może zarząd działał za jego plecami? Może… ej, co pan robi?</p><p>Korzystając z zamyślenia Zacka, Królik przechylił się przez biurko i wyrwał mu tablet z ręki, a potem schował go do torby. Świat afer kryminalnych i wielkich pieniędzy zniknął, jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki – pozostały znienawidzone cztery ściany gabinetu i królik-maskotka, który przyglądał się pacjentowi z wyraźnym rozbawieniem w czerwonych ślepiach.</p><p>Zack zaklął w duchu.</p><p>– Doinformowany? – zapytał go doktor Levi z łagodnym wyrzutem. – Wszystko wiemy? Jesteśmy szczęśliwi?</p><p>– To chyba naturalne, że chciałem się dowiedzieć, kogo mi dokwaterowaliście do pokoju, prawda? – wybuchnął. – Przecież mam z tym człowiekiem MIESZKAĆ, i to diabli wiedzą, jak długo! Nie lubię…</p><p>– O właśnie, bardzo dobrze – ucieszył się lekarz.  – Porozmawiajmy o twoich uczuciach.</p><p>Godzina terapii ciągnęła się w nieskończoność. Zack raz po raz popatrywał na zegar, wiszący na ścianie, ale wskazówki poruszały się tak wolno, jakby ktoś zapomniał zmienić baterię i mechanizm zbuntował się na dobre. W normalnych okolicznościach, pewnie próbowałby lekarza podpuszczać i wymyślać różne rzeczy na temat swojego samopoczucia, żeby go zadowolić – Królik lubił czuć się potrzebny i przykładał ogromną wagę do (tak zwanych) szczerych rozmów z pacjentami – ale tego dnia nie ukrywał swojej irytacji i na większość pytań odpowiadał “tak”, “nie” lub “niech mi pan da spokój, doktorze, jestem zmęczony”. Myślami błądził daleko. Wreszcie doktor Levi się poddał (“Widzę, Zack, że nic dzisiaj z tego nie będzie. Nie współpracujesz.”) i pozwolił mu wrócić do świetlicy. Zapewne doszedł do wniosku, że w terapii nastąpił regres i zastanawiał się, jakie środki przedsięwziąć, żeby znów skierować pacjenta na właściwą ścieżkę.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Jason Buchanan nie spał. Leżał na wznak, mimo gorąca przykryty kołdrą aż po szyję, i patrzył na przeciwległą ścianę, jakby wisiał na niej co najmniej oryginał Mona Lizy. Zack podążył wzrokiem za jego spojrzeniem i skrzywił się na widok kilku dziur po odpryśniętej farbie, które układały się w konstelację przypominającą Wielką Niedźwiedzicę.</p><p>– Masz rację, przydałby się remont – stwierdził, podchodząc bliżej, chociaż Buchanan nie powiedział jeszcze ani jednego słowa. – Sprzęt mają dobry, jedzenie całkiem do rzeczy, ale speca od wystroju wnętrz powinni wyrzucić na zbitą mordę! Sam się o tym przekonasz, gdy tylko wyjdziesz z pokoju.</p><p>Żadnej reakcji. Nawet mrugnięcia okiem. Nadal jest naćpany, zastanowił się Zack, czy po prostu nie chce ze mną rozmawiać? Nie miał już podpiętej kroplówki, ale poza tym, jego stan niewiele się zmienił i Zack, wbrew sobie, poczuł ukłucie współczucia.</p><p>Pamiętał siebie sprzed paru tygodni, swój ból, rozpacz, złość i pragnienie, żeby wszystko już się skończyło, teraz, natychmiast, od jednego cięcia. Nie cieszył się, że przeżył, wręcz przeciwnie – był zły na Treya Blevinsa, że tamten nie dokończył sprawy i po prostu go nie dobił, przecież mógł mu na odchodnym wpakować kulkę w łeb, jak każdemu innemu zdrajcy! Nie zrobił tego jednak. Postawił na ślepy los, który ze wszystkich zadrwił, utrzymując Zacka przy życiu.</p><p>Paradoksalnie, potworny, fizyczny ból, który odczuwał na samym początku, i który zdominował całe jego życie po “wypadku”, uratował go przed wpadnięciem w stupor; samobójcze myśli szybko ustąpiły miejsca chęci przeżycia za wszelką cenę, na złość wszystkiemu i wszystkim. Buchanan nie cierpiał fizycznie, nie był ranny (oczywiście z wyjątkiem poprzecinanych nadgarstków), dlatego skupiał się wyłącznie na tym, co działo się w jego głowie. Nie umiał się od tego odciąć, nic go nie rozpraszało. Utknął w piekle. Gdyby nie to, że nafaszerowano go lekami, zapewne znów spróbowałby ze sobą skończyć, bo ludzie, którzy naprawdę chcą umrzeć, zawsze znajdą jakiś sposób, nawet w pozornie bezpiecznej przestrzeni oddziału psychiatrycznego. Bywały już tutaj takie przypadki.</p><p>Co ci się przytrafiło?, Zack podszedł jeszcze bliżej i, po namyśle, usiadł na pomalowanym na biało krześle, które stało przy łóżku i, z racji braku innych sprzętów, służyło za nocną szafkę. Szklankę z wodą i pusty pojemnik na leki odstawił na podłogę, żeby mu nie przeszkadzały. Nie wierzę, że chodziło tylko o firmę, kontynuował, przyglądając się Buchananowi w taki sposób, w jaki zawsze przyglądał się potencjalnym klientom, którym sprzedawał “śnieg”: oceniająco i wnikliwie. Nie wyglądasz mi na kogoś, kto zabija się z powodu bankructwa. Ani, jeśli już o tym mowa – Zack zmarszczył brwi – na faceta, który bawi się w przekręty finansowe na taką skalę, ale akurat w tej kwestii mogę się mylić, bo nie znam się na milionerach. Naprawdę robiłeś te wszystkie rzeczy, o których pisze prasa? A może ktoś cię w to wrobił, a ty, nie mogąc z nim wygrać, wybrałeś najbardziej radykalną drogę ucieczki?</p><p>Pokręcił głową, dobrze wiedząc, że niczego nie wskóra takim gdybaniem. Nadal miał zbyt mało danych na ten temat.</p><p>– Jesteś zagadką, Jasonie Buchanan... – mruknął. – Prawie się cieszę, że tutaj trafiłeś, bo dzięki temu mam o czym myśleć… a wierz mi, myślenie o Treyu Blevinsie już mi się trochę przejadło. Ile można? – urwał na chwilę, przyglądając się twarzy Buchanana, niewzruszonej jak maska zrobiona z gipsu. – Pewnie nie masz pojęcia, o kim mówię, tacy jak ty nie słuchają legend miejskich. No i nie jeżdżą na motocyklach. Zresztą nieważne, rzecz w tym, że byłoby naprawdę miło, gdybyś przestał oglądać tę ścianę i popatrzył na mnie, skoro już powróciłeś do świata przytomnych, mówienie do twojego profilu jest nieco irytujące.... Nie śpisz już, prawda? Jesse? Wiem, że nie śpisz. Po prostu nie chcesz przyjąć tego faktu do wiadomości.</p><p>Zack zachrypł od monologowania, więc sięgnął po szklankę z wodą i wypił wszystko do dna. Nadal był spragniony (efekt uboczny przyjmowania niektórych leków), ale nie chciało mu się iść do dystrybutora, który stał na korytarzu, po kolejną porcję. Czuł się dziwnie, mówiąc na głos o Treyu Blevinsie, ale właśnie z tego powodu starał się robić to coraz częściej, żeby, jak twierdził, “oswoić demona” – udawanie, że ktoś taki nigdy nie istniał, nie miało sensu, było zakłamywaniem rzeczywistości. Naprawdę chciałbym go znienawidzić, pomyślał nagle i niemal od razu poczuł, że coś dziwnego dzieje się z jego oddechem. Był płytszy, urywany, a nabieranie powietrza stawało się coraz trudniejsze i sprawiało ból. Zackowi łzy napłynęły do oczu. Kurczowo zacisnął palce na własnej koszulce tuż przy szyi, tak, jakby zamierzał ją rozerwać, nie zrobił tego jednak, po prostu zastygł w tej pozycji, walcząc z atakiem paniki. Dlaczego nie potrafię znienawidzić człowieka, myślał, a serce dudniło mu nie tylko w piersi, ale też w gardle i skroniach, który o mało nie spalił mnie żywcem? Dlaczego ja…</p><p>Kątem oka zarejestrował ruch po swojej lewej stronie. Jason Buchanan odwrócił się w jego kierunku, podniósł głowę i podparł się na rękach. Potargane włosy zasłaniały mu połowę twarzy.</p><p>– Wiedziałem… – Zack nie mógł się uspokoić. Czuł się trochę tak, jakby tonął. – Wiedziałem, że… nie śpisz.</p><p>Jesse patrzył na niego jeszcze przez chwilę, a potem bez słowa opadł na poduszkę i odwrócił się twarzą w stronę ściany. Trudno powiedzieć, czy rzeczywiście oprzytomniał, czy ciało zareagowało samo, bez udziału głowy. W każdym razie więcej się nie poruszył. Zack wpatrywał się w jego plecy i usiłował uspokoić oddech, tak, jak uczył go doktor Parker, ale dopiero po dłuższym czasie metoda zadziałała na tyle, że przestał łapać powietrze jak ryba wyciągnięta z wody. Całe szczęście atak nie należał do zbyt drastycznych – niektóre, zwłaszcza te nocne, potrafiły trwać godzinami i wymagały interwencji lekarza, bo Zack nie potrafił dać sobie rady z samym sobą i stanowił zagrożenie dla wszystkich wokoło. Dostawał wtedy leki i spędzał w letargu co najmniej piętnaście godzin, zawieszony między jawą a snem, w miejscu, które nazywał “jamą”. W “jamie” było ciemno, miękko i – przede wszystkim – nie docierały tam ani uczucia, ani żadne wspomnienia, szczególnie te, które dotyczyły szefa klubu motocyklowego Yellow Dragons. Istniało tylko tu i teraz, czy może raczej – wszędzie i nigdzie. Za każdym razem, gdy Zack wychodził z tej cudownej, stworzonej przez farmaceutyki, kryjówki między światami, miał łzy w oczach, bo nie chciał wracać do rzeczywistości, która oferowała mu wyłącznie ból, upokorzenie i świadomość, że zrobił dokładnie wszystko, co mógł, żeby zmarnować szansę na dobre życie.</p><p>Byłoby łatwiej, gdyby potrafił nienawidzić Treya Blevinsa, tak, jak nienawidził wiele innych osób (czasem miał wrażenie, że tylko nienawiść trzyma go jeszcze przy życiu), ale im bardziej się starał, tym większą ponosił porażkę. Trey miał rację, to Zack zdradził, a zdrada pozostaje zdradą niezależnie od intencji zdradzającego. Wiedziałem przecież, z jakim człowiekiem mam do czynienia, myślał z rozpaczą, nadal przykuty do krzesła przy łóżku Jasona Buchanana, a wyobraźnia podsuwała mu obrazy, których wcale nie chciał oglądać. Wspólne wyprawy w nieznane. Pęd powietrza, świszczący w uszach. Nocne rozmowy przy piwie na dachu szopy. Śmiech Treya, wesołe iskierki w jego oczach. Wiedziałem, że jest w stanie wybaczyć wiele rzeczy, nie był przecież ani okrutny, ani mściwy, ale tego jednego nie wybaczy nigdy, zwłaszcza własnemu przyjacielowi. A jednak to zrobiłem. Zdradziłem klub. Wydawało mi się, że to jedyne wyjście, ale nie miałem racji i gdybym zamiast działać za plecami Treya, porozmawiał z nim wtedy otwarcie, być może nie siedziałbym teraz w wariatkowie, dusząc się w pokoju pełnym powietrza.</p><p>– Nacisnąć dzwonek?</p><p>Zack drgnął, słysząc te słowa. Nie spodziewał się ich zupełnie. Głos Jesse’ego był zachrypnięty, jakby Buchanan nie używał go od dłuższego czasu albo cierpiał na permanentne zapalenie krtani.</p><p>– Co?</p><p>– Chcesz, żebym wezwał pielęgniarkę?</p><p>Duży, biały włącznik z rysunkiem dzwonka, podobny do tych, które służyły do zapalania światła, znajdował się nad każdym łóżkiem. Nocą lekko fosforyzował, żeby nie dało się go pomylić z żadnym innym. Buchanan, nie zmieniając pozycji (nadal leżał na prawym boku, tyłem do Zacka), wyciągnął rękę i przejechał palcem po drewnianej listwie, znajdującej się tuż poniżej przycisku. Jego nadgarstek i przedramię pokrywał gruby kokon opatrunków.</p><p>– Nie. – Zack zmusił się do wstania. Podszedł do okna i otworzył je na oścież, żałując, że nie może wyjąć też kraty, którą dla bezpieczeństwa na stałe wbudowano w ramę. – Nie będziemy męczyć biednej Marii, i tak ma mnóstwo roboty. Dzisiaj czwartek, dzień przyjmowania nowych pacjentów – dodał niepotrzebnie, bo kogo to obchodziło? Na pewno nie Jasona Buchanana.</p><p>Zamknął oczy, przyciskając czoło do zimnej kraty. Serce waliło mu tak szybko, jakby próbowało rozerwać klatkę z żeber, ale przynajmniej oddech zaczynał się uspokajać, dzięki czemu Zack powoli wracał do równowagi. Koszulkę miał tak przepoconą, że można ją było wyżąć, więc szarpnął materiał, żeby go z siebie ściągnąć, ale w tym momencie przypomniał sobie o swoich plecach. Jęknął. To było zbyt wiele. Koszulka została więc na grzbiecie, lepka, śmierdząca i nieprzyjemna w dotyku, a Zack rzucił się na łóżko, marząc tylko o tym, żeby świat przestał się kręcić jak puszczona w ruch karuzela.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Nawet tego nie umiałem zrobić dobrze, to była pierwsza myśl, jaka przyszła Jesse’emu do głowy, gdy ocknął się z farmakologicznej śpiączki. W gardle miał taką gulę, że z trudem przełykał ślinę. Bolała go głowa. Ostrożnie dotknął skroni, spodziewając się metalowej obręczy albo czegoś innego w tym rodzaju, co mogło powodować ten straszny ucisk, ale wymacał jedynie własną skórę. Dlaczego przeżyłem?, wspomnienia z ostatnich godzin (może dni?) zaczynały wracać na swoje miejsca, niewyraźne i pełne luk, ale mimo to potwornie bolesne. Przerażające jak koszmar, z którego nie można się obudzić. Nikt nie powinien mnie znaleźć, pogotowie nie miało prawa zdążyć na czas, dlaczego więc…</p><p>Nadgarstki, grubo owinięte bandażem, wyglądały dziwacznie, jakby należały do kogoś innego. Jesse na próbę poruszył prawą ręką – drgnęła, zgodnie z wolą umysłu, a palce zacisnęły się na krawędzi kołdry. Z drugą było nieco gorzej, wydawała się bardziej sztywna, obca i nieporadna, mięśnie nie chciały działać tak, jak powinny, ale być może przyczyną był wenflon i podłączona do niego kroplówka. Jesse poruszył się niespokojnie. Był w szpitalu, nie miał co do tego wątpliwości, ale to nie było to samo miejsce, do którego trafił wcześniej, od razu po… po wypadku. Jak przez mgłę pamiętał długie korytarze pełne ludzi, jakieś krzyki, monotonny szmer urządzeń, jarzeniówki migające tuż nad jego głową i przesyłające komunikaty (tak wtedy pomyślał) alfabetem Morse’a. Tutaj było spokojnie, cicho, a lampy przypominały rozsiane po całym suficie oczy bez powiek. Powietrze także pachniało inaczej – zamiast woni środków dezynfekujących, Jesse wyczuwał świeże powietrze przesycone zapachem drzew, które musiały rosnąć zaraz za oknem, co tym bardziej wykluczało Szpital Miejski, wybudowany na betonowej pustyni.</p><p>Gdzie ja jestem?, uniósł głowę, ale była zbyt ciężka, więc natychmiast opadł z powrotem na poduszkę. Dokąd mnie przewieźli? Dlaczego nie pozwolili mi… dlaczego nie umarłem? Przecież…</p><p>Wiedział, co robi, gdy przecinał nadgarstki; był wtedy spokojny tym świdrującym, nienaturalnym, nieludzkim spokojem, który następuje po rozpaczy tak intensywnej, że inne uczucia wydają się przy niej zaledwie cieniem samych siebie. Wcześniej uporządkował wszystko, co było do uporządkowania, napisał ostatnie maile, dokończył raport, poukładał dokumenty w segregatorach i ułożył wszystko na półce, datami od najstarszych do najświeższych. Oczywiście mógł się powiesić, taki sposób byłby zapewne dużo pewniejszy. Mógł się także zastrzelić. On jednak wybrał nóż i ciął się starannie, bez pośpiechu, dobrze wiedząc, jak to zrobić (sprawdził wszystko bardzo dokładnie), żeby nie wyjść na desperata, który zamiast naprawdę się zabić, próbuje zwrócić na siebie uwagę najbliższych. Wszystko powinno pójść tak, jak zaplanował, a jednak wyglądało na to, że gdzieś popełnił błąd, bo zamiast w kostnicy, wylądował na SOR-ze i został uratowany. Co zrobiłem źle?, myślał z goryczą, przyglądając się zabandażowanym rękom, grubym i nieforemnym, znienawidzonym bardziej niż jakakolwiek inna część jego ciała. Czego nie przewidziałem? Dlaczego chociaż raz… chociaż ten ostatni raz nie udało mi się zrobić tego, co powinienem?</p><p>Na pewno dostał środki uspokajające, i to w dużej dawce, bo czuł się trochę tak, jakby w głowie miał watę blokującą dostęp do najgorszych myśli, a raczej – do emocji z nimi związanych. Myślenie o Quinnie bolało, i owszem, ale gdyby nie farmakologiczna “wata”, aplikowana prosto do żyły, Jesse nie byłby w stanie tego bólu wytrzymać i spróbowałby rozerwać nadgarstki choćby własnymi zębami. Dzięki lekom nie musiał tego robić i po prostu leżał, patrzył raz na bandaże, a raz na przeciwległą ścianę pełną odprysków, i wyłapywał dźwięki, dobiegające z korytarza lub może zza uchylonego okna. Zawarczał motor, o dno śmietnika uderzył worek pełen szklanych butelek, ktoś na krótką chwilę podkręcił radio w samochodzie, trzasnęły drzwi, gdzieś niedaleko rozmawiały dwie kobiety. Życie toczyło się dalej, już bez Quinna, a Jesse nie miał na to żadnego wpływu.</p><p>– Może przynieść ci coś do jedzenia? Albo do picia?</p><p>Ten głos dobiegał z bliższej odległości, z drugiego końca pokoju, i należał do mężczyzny, który zajmował sąsiednie łóżko. Jesse nie był zainteresowany rozmową, ani z nim, ani z nikim innym, włączając w to personel szpitala, ale tamtemu to nie przeszkadzało: mówił do niego od samego początku i nie zrażał go brak reakcji, jakby po prostu lubił słuchać brzmienia własnego głosu.</p><p>Z początku słowa były dla Jesse’ego jedynie szumem, podobnym do odległego szumu samochodów na autostradzie – ich sens zupełnie do niego nie docierał. Dopiero po jakimś czasie (nie umiał określić, jak długim) jego umysł zaczął wychwytywać pojedyncze komunikaty, a potem coraz bardziej złożone sekwencje zdań. Nie odpowiadał Zackowi Liu – bo tak nazywał się jego współlokator – ale zapamiętywał to i owo, obracał w głowie słowa, które do niego trafiały, a potem pozwalał im odejść, tak jak pozwalał przychodzić i odchodzić własnym wspomnieniom. Były jak fale, które obijają się o brzeg, zagarniają dla siebie kawałek lądu, a potem, wraz z łupem, wycofują w głąb oceanu.</p><p>
  <em>Quinn z czasów, gdy się poznali, wraca z lasu z naręczem drewna. Ma na sobie starą, roboczą koszulę, dżinsy z nierówno obciętymi nogawkami i smugę sadzy na policzku. Śmieje się na powitanie. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quinn poważny, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Biurko zawalone dokumentacją. Co ty tu robisz, Jesse?, jego głos brzmi głucho, obco, jest wyprany z emocji. Zostanę dłużej, mam dużo pracy, nie musisz na mnie czekać.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quinn w oknie, odwrócony tyłem do ulicy, czyjaś dłoń na jego plecach. Koszulka (sprany, niebieski T-shirt, który Jesse pamięta jeszcze z chaty w górach), podjeżdża wyżej, odsłaniając skórę naznaczoną konstelacjami znamion. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quinn patrzący prosto w ekran, jego oczy, podbite cieniem, przypominają dziury wypalone w materiale. Lewa ręka bezwładna, zakrwawiona, a w prawej niewielki, podłużny przedmiot, którego koniec dotyka skroni. </em>
</p><p>– Nie. – Z gardła Jesse’ego wyrwał się rozpaczliwy szept. – Nie. Nie. Nie.</p><p>– No dobrze, rozumiem. Nie to nie! Nie jestem twoją niańką, żeby cię karmić na siłę.</p><p>Daj mi spokój, chciał powiedzieć, ale nie zdołał, więc zwinął się tylko w kłębek jak przerażone dziecko w czasie burzy i objął kolana ramionami. Oczy miał suche, nie umiał już płakać. Przez chwilę sądził, że współlokator zostawi go w spokoju i zajmie się swoimi sprawami, ale nie miał racji – nie minęło wiele czasu, a usłyszał szelest odsuwanej pościeli, JEGO pościeli, i poczuł dotyk na ramieniu.</p><p>– Wody się chociaż napij – usłyszał coś, co można by uznać za formę pośrednią między komunikatem a ironicznym prychnięciem. – Tu masz szklankę. Chyba nie sądziłeś, że będą cię karmić dożylnie przez następne sto lat, co? To nie OIOM, kolego, nie ma tak dobrze! Sam się będziesz musiał trochę wysilić.</p><p>Wbrew sobie zacisnął palce na szklance, ale nie zrobił niczego więcej, bo trudno się pije na leżąco, a on nie panował jeszcze nad swoim ciałem na tyle dobrze, żeby zaryzykować radykalną zmianę pozycji. Dopiero, gdy Zack szarpnął go w górę i podłożył pod jego plecy poduszkę wraz ze zrolowanym kocem, zdołał wypić trochę płynu. Woda ukoiła wysuszone, bolące gardło. Gula która utrudniała przełykanie śliny, od razu zniknęła.</p><p>– A ty co, Liu, znowu bawisz się w pielęgniarkę? – Do pokoju weszła dziewczyna o latynoskiej urodzie, z włosami splecionymi w warkocz. – Chcesz mnie pozbawić środków do życia?</p><p>– Gdzieżbym śmiał! – Ramię, podtrzymujące Jesse’ego, zniknęło jak sen. Została tylko poduszka, zbyt miękka, żeby zapewnić właściwe oparcie. – Chętnie ustąpię ci miejsca, o mistrzyni igły i kaczki sanitarnej! Doktor Parker dzisiaj będzie?</p><p>– A co? – Dziewczyna wyszczerzyła zęby. – Znowu zamierzasz napisać na niego skargę?</p><p>– Już napisałem. Chciałem mu wręczyć autorski egzemplarz.</p><p>W pokoju zrobiło się zbyt głośno i Jesse poczuł, że niewidoczna obręcz, która otaczała jego głowę od momentu, gdy się obudził, zaciska się coraz bardziej i miażdży mu czaszkę. Bolało. W dodatku niewiele widział, kontury przedmiotów zamazywały się przed jego oczami i ginęły w “kaszy” przypominającej obraz z zepsutego telewizora. Nie mam okularów, uświadomił sobie, ani szkieł kontaktowych. Musieli je wyjąć dla bezpieczeństwa. Tej nocy, gdy po raz ostatni pojechał do siedziby firmy, na pewno założył szkła – nie pamiętał zbyt wiele z tamtych koszmarnych godzin, ale ten szczegół utkwił mu w pamięci, bo źle wciśnięte szkło uwierało go do samego końca. Siedząc przed laptopem, nieustannie pocierał oko dłonią, tak, że w końcu zaczęło łzawić.</p><p>– Nic… nic nie widzę. – Zamrugał gwałtownie. Szklanka, całe szczęście już pusta, wysunęła mu się z dłoni i zaginęła gdzieś w fałdach pościeli. – Ja…</p><p>–  Spokojnie, panie Buchanan. – Pielęgniarka podeszła bliżej, spisała dane z ekranu, a potem pochyliła się nad pacjentem. – To pewnie skutek uboczny leków. Niedługo wszystko wróci do normy. Nosi pan okulary?</p><p>Skinął głową.</p><p>– W takim razie trzeba będzie kogoś po nie wysłać, bo nie przypominam sobie, żeby przywieźli je do nas razem z panem. A teraz pomogę panu wstać i przejdziemy do łazienki… no, chyba że woli pan jechać wózkiem? – Dziewczyna uniosła brwi. – Nie ma ich u nas zbyt wiele, ale zaraz mogę jakiś skombinować! Jestem pewna, że pani Sue nie będzie miała nic przeciwko, jeśli pożyczymy od niej wehikuł czasu na kilkanaście minut.</p><p>Jesse był pewien, że się przesłyszał – to przecież niemożliwe, że przed chwilą padło sformułowanie “wehikuł czasu”! – ale parsknięcie współlokatora uświadomiło mu, że być może wcale nie miał słuchowych omamów. Zack rechotał całkiem otwarcie, nic sobie nie robiąc z oburzenia pielęgniarki. W końcu nie wytrzymała i pacnęła go w ramię zwiniętym w rulon plikiem dokumentów.</p><p>– Nie pomagasz, Liu – stwierdziła, mrużąc oczy. Zbyt gęste, czarne jak smoła, brwi, zbiegły się nad nosem. – Skoro jesteś taki mądry, może sam zaprowadzisz pana Buchanana pod prysznic, co?</p><p>Prysznic… Prysznic wydawał się Jesse’emu miejscem równie nieosiągalnym, co włoskie Alpy! Sama myśl o tym, że miałby gdzieś pójść (albo pojechać wehikułem czasu), w jakieś odległe miejsce, a potem wykonywać skomplikowane czynności w rodzaju rozebrania się, namydlenia, spłukania, wejścia, wyjścia z kabiny, i może jeszcze, nie daj Boże, golenia, była wyczerpująca. Nie miał no to siły. Nie obchodziło go, że jego piżama jest nieświeża, a on sam cuchnie potem, nie miał absolutnie żadnej motywacji, żeby ruszyć się z łóżka. Jedyne, czego chciał, to zasnąć i więcej się nie obudzić.</p><p>– A co? Nasz silnoręki Noah-Goliat jest niedysponowany? Innych pielęgniarzy nie mamy na stanie?</p><p>– Idę po wózek – ucięła pielęgniarka. Chwyciła klamkę i zamierzała właśnie wyjść z pokoju, gdy głos Zacka Liu osadził ją w miejscu.</p><p>– No przecież nie powiedziałem, że NIE pójdę, prawda? Najpierw mnie ochrzaniasz, że cię próbuję wysiudać z zawodu, a potem robisz ze mnie pielęgniarza? – Zack uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Jesteś chodzącą sprzecznością, Mario Suarez! To zabawne, że z nas dwojga to mnie nazywają wariatem.</p><p>Oczywiście Jesse’ego nikt o zdanie nie zapytał. Gdyby miał choć trochę energii, pewnie by się z nimi pokłócił – z pielęgniarką Marią i z cholernym Zackiem Liu, który z uporem wtrącał się w cudze sprawy – ale ogarnęła go całkowita niemoc. Pozwolił ściągnąć z siebie kołdrę, przesunąć na skraj łóżka i objąć ramieniem, słowem się nie odezwał, gdy Zack wspólnie z Marią postawili go na podłodze jak marionetkę. Jego nogi przypominały kawałki drewna i z trudem je zginał, przez co droga od łóżka do drzwi zajęła mnóstwo czasu, a Zack, sądząc z mamrotanych pod nosem przekleństw, szybko pożałował swojej gotowości do pomagania innym.</p><p>Na korytarzu było jeszcze gorzej. Świeżo wyczyszczona podłoga przypominała lodowisko, więc Jesse zawisł na współlokatorze całym ciężarem ciała i pozwolił mu się wlec, ciągnąć, aż w końcu praktycznie nieść. Maria zniknęła, żeby po chwilę wrócić z wózkiem – co najmniej o kwadrans za późno, bo docierali już do drzwi łazienki. Jesse czuł, że gdyby naprawdę tego chciał, mógłby iść normalnie, nie był przecież ani ranny, ani nie spędził w łóżku aż tak wiele czasu, żeby mięśnie odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa, ale to by oznaczało zgodę na wszystko, co się zdarzyło do tej pory, na to, że go uratowali, obudzili i zmusili do życia, więc świadomie uciekał w bezsilność. Na złość Tamtym. Wszystkim. Całemu światu. To nie jest mój wybór, mówił każdy jego ruch, czy raczej – każdy akt oporu przeciwko ruchowi. Nie pozwoliliście mi umrzeć, więc teraz będziecie zbierać burzę, którą sami zasialiście, bo ja, Jesse Buchanan, nie zamierzam wam niczego ułatwiać.</p><p>– Niby sama skóra i kości, a ciężki jak wór ziemniaków – mruknął Zack. – Otworzysz nam drzwi? – zerknął na pielęgniarkę. – Tak się składa, że nie posiadam trzeciej ręki.</p><p>– Pójdę po pielęgniarza.</p><p>– Teraz? – Uniósł brwi. – Teraz to idź na kawę, Mario Suarez, i daj nam święty spokój. Sami sobie poradzimy, prawda, Jesse? – Jesse, oczywiście, nie odpowiedział. – Boże, faktycznie cuchniesz. Jeśli się nie umyjesz, przysięgam, że nie wpuszczę cię z powrotem do naszego pokoju!</p><p>Łazienka była pusta, chociaż ciepło, buchające od strony kabin, i wilgoć, wisząca w powietrzu, świadczyły o tym, że korzystano z niej dosłownie kilka minut temu. Pomieszczenie urządzano bardzo prosto, żeby nie powiedzieć siermiężnie – Jesse pamiętał podobne sanitariaty z czasów liceum, znajdowały się w pobliżu sali gimnastycznej. To nie było przyjemne skojarzenie: zapach potu, mydła, wody po goleniu, sprośne żarty i poszturchiwania, buchający ze wszystkich stron testosteron, który nie znajdował ujścia. Tutaj było nieco inaczej, spokojniej. Pachniało chlorem. Krystalicznie białe umywalki, przytwierdzone do ściany w równych odległościach, przypominały zęby jakiegoś potwora.</p><p>– No cóż, nie jest to pięciogwiazdkowy hotel – Zack podprowadził Jesse’ego do krzesła i pomógł mu na nim usiąść – ale nic na to nie poradzimy, panie Buchanan. Psychiatria cienko przędzie. Mam nadzieję, że nie muszę wchodzić z tobą do kabiny? Maria mnie zabije, jeśli znowu zamoczę opatrunki.</p><p>Opatrunki…? Jesse, który do tej pory błądził wzrokiem to tu, to tam, nie mogąc się skupić na niczym konkretnym, spojrzał na współlokatora, ale nie dostrzegł na jego ciele żadnych bandaży. Nie było ich, w każdym razie, ani na nogach, ani na obnażonych do ramion rękach.</p><p>Za to coś innego przykuło jego uwagę. </p><p>– Nie ma… – powiedział i zaraz pokręcił głową. Nie rozpoznawał własnego głosu. – Tu nie ma luster.</p><p>Ściana nad umywalkami była pusta i pokrywały ją jasne kafelki, najprostsze z możliwych, bez żadnych ozdób. Zack podążył za spojrzeniem Jesse’ego i skrzywił się ironicznie.</p><p>– A co? Przyszedłeś tutaj, żeby podziwiać swoją urodę? – prychnął. – Oczywiście, że nie ma luster, lustra są niebezpieczne! Nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie pozwoliłby wariatowi przeglądać się w lustrze… nie wspominając już o tych wszystkich paskudnych, ostrych, śmiercionośnych kawałkach. Za duże ryzyko. To co? – podszedł bliżej i kucnął obok krzesła. Pochylił głowę, tak, że Jesse dostrzegł między jego koszulką a włosami coś białego, co być może było wspomnianym wcześniej opatrunkiem. – Poradzisz sobie z tym prysznicem, czy dalej będziesz odgrywał słabszego niż jesteś w rzeczywistości?</p><p>Jesse uciekł spojrzeniem w bok. Zobaczył półprzezroczyste, rozsuwane drzwi od kabin, pięć w jednym rzędzie – jedne były uchylone, widocznie to właśnie z tego prysznica ktoś korzystał nie dalej jak kilka minut wcześniej, bo woda zmieszana z mydlinami pieniła się jeszcze w okolicy odpływu. Nie miał zamiaru tam iść. Ani sam, ani tym bardziej w towarzystwie obcego człowieka.</p><p>Zack otrzepał ręce i wstał.</p><p>– No dobra, nie mamy całego dnia – oznajmił. – Wierz mi lub nie, ale nie chcesz, żeby przyszedł tu któryś z pielęgniarzy, zwłaszcza Noah. Ten gość jest tak delikatny jak starszy specjalista w masarni! Chodź.</p><p>Zanim Jesse się zorientował, góra od jego piżamy wylądowała na ziemi, a on sam został podniesiony do pionu i zaprowadzony do najbliższej kabiny, na szczęście tej nieużywanej. Poczuł pod stopami chłód kafelków. Jego dłonie natrafiły na szorstkie, zmatowiałe od starości pokrętła od ciepłej i zimnej wody, ale nie próbował ich uruchomić – oparł się o ścianę i z całej siły zacisnął powieki.</p><p>
  <em>Firmowa łazienka, elegancka i czysta, lustro zajmujące całą ścianę, od podłogi aż po sufit, w lustrze odbicie znajomej twarzy w obramowaniu długich, kędzierzawych włosów. MOJEJ twarzy. Jesse wie, że powinien wybrać inny sposób, bezpieczniejszy, skuteczniejszy i szybszy, ale to właśnie ostrza boi się najmniej, dlatego pozwala sobie na tę ostatnią słabość i sięga po scyzoryk, który dawno temu dostał od ojca. Gdy nacina skórę po raz pierwszy, czuje ulgę, a potem… potem… </em>
</p><p><em>– </em>Widzę, że bez zamoczenia się nie obejdzie. No trudno, taki mój los.</p><p>Gdyby nie Zack, który bezpardonowo wszedł do kabiny, w ubraniu i trampkach (nosił je w szpitalu zamiast klapek), Jesse z pewnością osunąłby się na ziemię. Dotyk cudzych rąk na ciele był nieprzyjemny. Powodował dreszcze. Jesse szczękał zębami, raczej z nerwów niż z zimna, nie  bardzo wiedząc, gdzie – i kiedy – się znajduje: czy w tamtej łazience, w której próbował się zabić, czy jednak w szpitalu, kilka dni później. Wspomnienia tworzyły przedziwny misz-masz i nie dawały się ułożyć w żaden logiczny ciąg. Próbował skupić się na czymkolwiek, co osadziłoby go we właściwym miejscu i czasie, ale nie potrafił, bo teraźniejszość wydawała się mglista i na wpół realna, za to dzień, w którym zginął Quinn, był tak wyraźny, jakby trwał nadal i nigdy nie zamierzał się skończyć.</p><p>– O twoich opatrunkach Maria nic nie mówiła, więc zakładam, że nic się nie stanie, jeśli nasiąkną wodą. Pewnie i tak trzeba je zmienić, wyglądają na stare… Uważaj teraz, puszczę wodę. Jest letnia, nie zrobi ci krzywdy.</p><p>Jesse nie był pewny, czy to, co czuje, to woda pod prysznicem, czy jednak deszcz – tamtego dnia, w którym zginął Quinn, padało od południa, a nad miastem kłębiły się ciężkie, szare chmury. Wtedy nie wziął tego za przepowiednię, w ogóle o tym nie myślał, ale teraz nie był już taki pewny, w co wierzy, a w co nie. Na pewno nie wierzył już w Boga. Był czas, gdy zdawało mu się, że wiara przynosi mu ulgę, często się wtedy modlił i chodził do kościoła, ale gdy zrozumiał, że to tylko kolejny rodzaj ucieczki, dał sobie spokój z oszukiwaniem samego siebie. Bardzo to wtedy przeżył – nie mógł sobie poradzić ze światem pozbawionym boskiej opieki. Dopiero spotkanie z Quinnem go uspokoiło, bo Quinn nie potrzebował Boga, żeby znaleźć dla siebie miejsce w tej dziwnej rzeczywistości, jemu wystarczał porządek natury, czasem bezwzględny, to prawda, ale nie pozbawiony sensu. Oczywiście, że się modlę, odpowiedział kiedyś ze śmiechem, gdy Jesse zapytał go o jego poglądy (tylko z nim jednym szczerze rozmawiał na takie tematy), wszystko, co robię, jest modlitwą, zwłaszcza tutaj, w górach, daleko od miasta. Spójrz tylko, wskazał ręką niebo, tamtego dnia absolutnie błękitne i pozbawione chmur, naprawdę jesteś w stanie myśleć o złych rzeczach, mając nad głową coś tak pięknego? Weź głęboki oddech, Jesse. Tak, właśnie tak. Czujesz zapach lasu? To jest właśnie coś, co nazywam modlitwą.</p><p>Zamrugał, gdy woda zalała mu oczy. Mokre włosy kleiły mu się do szyi i pleców. To było tak dawno, on i Quinn w górskiej chacie, wschody i zachody słońca, uczucie, że po raz pierwszy w życiu jest się we właściwym miejscu, w towarzystwie właściwego człowieka. Czasem, gdy Jesse myślał o tamtych chwilach, wydawało mu się, że wszystko sobie po prostu wymyślił.</p><p>– Teraz już rozumiem, co przeżywał Luke, gdy mnie cucił pod prysznicem po nocce pijaństwa. – Głos Zacka przywrócił Jesse’ego do rzeczywistości. A raczej nie tyle on, co strugi zimnej wody, które zaczęły płynąć z sitka. – O, poczekaj, podkręcę ciepłą wodę, ciśnienie znowu siadło.</p><p>– Luke? – zapytał Jesse, cierpliwie znosząc wszystkie zabiegi. Nie czuł wstydu. Niczego nie czuł. W piersi, zamiast serca, miał ogromną wyrwę. – Jaki… Luke?</p><p>– Mój współlokator ze studiów. Miał ze mną ciężkie życie. Jak go znam, pewnie jest teraz wykładowcą na uczelni, sukinsyn był dobry w te klocki… Podnieś ręce, o, tak. Dobrze. Trzymaj to mydło. Jestem pewny, że jak się bardzo postarasz, od pasa w dół umyjesz się bez mojej pomocy.</p><p>Zack Liu, ociekając wodą, wycofał się z kabiny, ale drzwi zostawił uchylone, jakby wbrew własnym słowom nie do końca ufał, że Jesse sobie poradzi. Stanął tyłem do niego, żeby dać mu trochę prywatności, a przodem do szeregu zlewów, i odruchowo zaplótł ręce na karku… a potem syknął z bólu i błyskawicznie je opuścił. Czyli wzrok mnie nie mylił, pomyślał Jesse, zaciskając palce na kostce mydła, bandaże widoczne ponad wycięciem koszulki Zacka nie były urojeniem. Musiał być ranny, i to poważnie, skoro rany nie zdołały się jeszcze zagoić. Ciekawe, co mu się przytrafiło?</p><p>– Żyjesz tam? Mam wrócić i ci pomóc?</p><p>Szum wody zagłuszał większość słów, ale te zabrzmiały bardzo wyraźnie i stanowiły ostrzeżenie. Wiedział, że jeśli nie odpowie, Zack Liu – ten irytujący, uparty, gadatliwy aż do przesady Zack Liu – znów wejdzie do kabiny, żeby sprawdzić, czy wszystko jest w porządku, a na to Jesse nie mógł mu teraz pozwolić. Chciał być sam. Oparł się o ścianę i pozwolił wodzie spływać po swoim ciele i ginąć gdzieś w dole, w odpływie, który przypominał czarną dziurę w obramowaniu pęknięć. Mydło wypadło mu z ręki i zniknęło po drugiej stronie brodzika – nawet, gdyby Jesse bardzo tego chciał, nie zdołałby go odnaleźć i użyć zgodnie z przeznaczeniem.</p><p>– Wszystko… – powiedział, ale głos zabrzmiał zbyt cicho, niewyraźnie. Odchrząknął więc i spróbował jeszcze raz. – Wszystko w porządku.</p><p>Nic nie było w porządku. Po raz pierwszy od chwili, gdy Jesse zobaczył nagranie, na którym Quinn… nagranie, które go zdruzgotało do tego stopnia, że postanowił ze sobą skończyć, łzy napłynęły mu do oczu i zmieszały się z wodą cieknącą z natrysku. W piersi wezbrał żal. Trudno powiedzieć, jak to się stało – czyżby leki przestawały działać?, a może były zbyt słabe, żeby zagłuszyć rozpacz? – ale Jesse poczuł, że bariera sztucznego spokoju i obojętności, z którą się obudził w tym dziwnym, obcym miejscu, pęka na kawałki, odsłaniając miejsca wrażliwe na bodźce. Bolało go dosłownie wszystko: każda kropla wody na skórze, każdy głośniejszy dźwięk, każda myśl o Quinnie, o tym, co zrobił, a czego zrobić nie zdążył, każdy zapach, ten urojony i ten prawdziwy, smród chloru zmieszany z wonią lasu tuż po ulewnym deszczu. Wszystko działo się jednocześnie, przeszłość, teraźniejszość i przyszłość (której nigdy nie będzie), a jednocześnie nie działo się wcale i Jesse wisiał w próżni, czekając na ostatni oddech, który uwolniłby go od tej katorgi. W półmroku, jego owinięte mokrym bandażem nadgarstki, fosforyzowały nieziemskim światłem. Pragnienie, żeby znów potraktować je ostrzem noża – nie!, jakimkolwiek przedmiotem o ostrych krawędziach! – było tak silne, że nie potrafił skupić uwagi na niczym innym.</p><p>Zack Liu dalej coś mówił, ale Jesse już go nie słyszał. Zębami rozerwał opatrunek i ze zmarszczonymi brwiami przyglądał się nadgarstkowi, który znaczyły paskudne, dopiero co zasklepione skaleczenia, przypominające sieć pajęczyny.</p><p>– Nie wygląda to pięknie – Jesse wzdrygnął się, słysząc głos Zacka – ale nie przejmuj się, moje plecy wyglądają jeszcze gorzej. Chcesz wiedzieć, dlaczego?</p><p>Jesse oderwał wzrok od nadgarstka i spojrzał na współlokatora, który znów zaglądał do kabiny, zaniepokojony przedłużającym się milczeniem. Przód jego koszulki był całkiem mokry – materiał ciasno przylegał do ciała – a nogawki spodni znaczyły duże, ciemne plamy wilgoci.</p><p>Oparł się o drzwi i skrzyżował ręce na piersi. W jego oczach było wyzwanie.</p><p>– Nie chcesz? No cóż, i tak ci powiem. Miałem tam tatuaż, który bardzo lubiłem, misterna robota, zajmował powierzchnię od pasa aż po samą szyję, ale moi kumple doszli do wniosku, że na niego nie zasługuję i postanowili go usunąć. Przy pomocy rozpuszczalnika.</p><p>Zapadła cisza. Woda zalewała Jesse’emu twarz, wpadała do oczu i rysowała szlaczki na jego ciele. Była lodowata. Mógłby ją zakręcić, ale wyciągnięcie ręki w kierunku pokręteł wydawało się zadaniem ponad jego siły.</p><p>– Zack? Panie Buchanan? – Gdzieś dalej rozległ się głos pielęgniarki Marii Suarez. – Co wy tam robicie tak długo?</p><p>– Przecież wiesz, co robimy, masz podgląd z kamery – żachnął się Zack. Nadal nie odrywał wzroku od Jesse’ego, który zastygł w bezruchu, jakby go to spojrzenie zamieniło w kamień. Dopiero w tym momencie przypomniał sobie, że jest całkowicie nagi, dół od piżamy poniewierał się gdzieś u jego stóp razem z podartym bandażem. – Szkoda, że nie zamontowaliście podglądu w samych kabinach, moglibyście zrobić biznes na pornografii. O co wam chodzi?</p><p>– Nie bądź taki do przodu, Liu – to już nie była Maria, do łazienki wparował ktoś jeszcze. Prawdopodobnie jeden z pielęgniarzy – bo znowu wylądujesz w izolatce. Panie Buchanan? Dobrze się pan czuje?</p><p>– A jak się ma czuć, co? – Zack odpowiedział za niego. Sięgnął ręką do pokręteł i wyłączył wodę. – Jak młody bóg, oczywiście! Czysty i pachnący. Mam nadzieję, że skoro już zaszczyciliście nas swoją obecnością, przynieśliście chociaż czyste ubranie? Tu masz ręcznik – powiedział ciszej, wciskając Jesse’emu do ręki szorstki materiał. – Ten głośny to Noah, pielęgniarz, o którym ci mówiłem, ale nie przejmuj się, zaraz sobie pójdzie. Nie ma tu nic do roboty.</p><p>Zack zniknął, trzasnęły drzwi, słowa znowu zlały się w niezrozumiały szum. Jesse stał jeszcze przez chwilę w bezruchu, zawieszony między dramatem, który rozgrywał się w jego głowie, a tym, co działo się naprawdę w szpitalnej łazience, a potem, bardzo powoli, sztywno jak robot, zaczął się wycierać.</p><p>Myślał o tym, co przed chwilą usłyszał. O rozpuszczalniku. “Miałem tatuaż… ale moi kumple doszli do wniosku, że na niego nie zasługuję” – to  było zbyt straszne, żeby mogło być prawdziwe, ale mówiąc to, Zack Liu nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto kłamie tylko po to, żeby zrobić wrażenie na rozmówcy. Czyżby naprawdę zrobiono mu coś tak potwornego? Czyżby…</p><p>– O, całkiem gustowny dresik – zakpił Zack, przewieszające ubranie przez drzwi. – Będziesz wyglądał jak gwiazda filmowa… na odwyku w szpitalu psychiatrycznym. Nawet klapki dostałeś do koloru, wszystko zielone. Maria zna się na modzie.</p><p>– Możesz się nie nabijać? – W głosie pielęgniarki nie było złości. Raczej rezygnacja. – Rozumiem, że nie potrzebuje pan pomocy przy ubieraniu, panie Buchanan?</p><p>– Sam sobie poradzi, to duży chłopiec.</p><p>– To nie było pytanie do ciebie, Liu.</p><p>Jakoś sobie poradził, z trudem, który wydał mu się żałosny, bo jak to możliwe, że nawet ciało sprzeciwiało się jego woli? Ubranie nie pasowało, wisiało na nim jak worek, ale było przynajmniej nowe i czyste, w przeciwieństwie do piżamy, w której przyjechał, i która nadawała się tylko do wyrzucenia. Ciekawe, czy kogoś zawiadomili, przemknęło mu przez głowę, gdy ostrożnie odsunął drzwi i przełożył nogę przez krawędź brodzika. Zachwiał się, ale zdołał odzyskać równowagę, przytrzymując się ściany. “Kogoś”, czyli jego macochę, Debbie, bo poza nią Jesse nie miał już żadnej rodziny, jeśli nie liczyć dalekich kuzynów, z którymi od lat nie utrzymywał kontaktu. Ciekawe, czy Debbie już wie, pomyślał znowu, przywołując w pamięci twarz drugiej – byłej – żony swojego ojca. To nie była ładna twarz (Debbie Buchanan, z domu Cole, trudno było nazwać pięknością), za to wyrazista i pełna emocji, które pojawiały się i znikały z prędkością światła. Na pewno wie, odpowiedział sam sobie, wszyscy już wiedzą, całe pieprzone miasto! Pewnie to ona wysłała mnie do tego szpitala (swoją drogą, nawet nie wiem, co to za miejsce, równie dobrze mogli mnie wywieźć parę mil od miasta, jak i do innego stanu), a teraz czeka na pierwszą okazję, żeby tu przyjechać i mnie pochwalić, że bardzo dobrze wymyśliłem z tym zgrywaniem wariata, bo nic lepiej nie blokuje prokuratury od żółtych papierów.</p><p>Stara, dobra Debbie. Ojciec nie miał pojęcia, co robi, gdy się z nią żenił, a już na pewno nie wtedy, gdy postanowił się z nią rozwodzić.</p><p>– No to jeszcze włosy – powiedziała Maria Suarez, taksując Jesse’ego od stóp do głów, jakby był aktorem na castingu do reklamy markowych ubrań. Albo niewolnikiem na targu. – Bardzo mi przykro, ale takie mamy zasady, długie włosy to masa kłopotów! Trzeba je obciąć.</p><p>Posłusznie usiadł na przygotowanym krześle i odruchowo spojrzał na ścianę, na której powinny wisieć lustra, ale nie było ani jednego. Może to i dobrze, że nie mogę zobaczyć swojego odbicia, pomyślał i dotknął palcami mokrych włosów, które sięgały barków. Prawdopodobnie powinien coś poczuć, gdy pociemniałe od wilgoci kosmyki lądowały na kafelkach – od dawna nosił długie włosy i lubił taką fryzurę – ale nie poczuł nic, żadnego żalu czy nawet złości, że traktują go w tym szpitalu jak więźnia lub kadeta w wojsku. Było mu wszystko jedno. Dobrze wiedział, co by zobaczył, gdyby na ścianie wisiało lustro: bladego, chudego chłopaka w za dużym dresie, z podkrążonymi oczami i krótką szczeciną na głowie. Szczura, który przez chwilę wierzył, że jest ptakiem. Zabrzęczała maszynka do strzyżenia i włosy, jego piękne, długie włosy, które tak podobały się Quinnowi, zostały przycięte jeszcze bardziej, tak, że przestały się nawet kręcić i sterczały w górę niczym las jasnobrązowych szpilek. Jesse zerknął w bok i napotkał spojrzenie Zacka Liu, który z kąta łazienki przyglądał się całej “operacji”, chociaż równie dobrze mógł sobie pójść i zająć się własnymi sprawami. Nie był już tutaj potrzebny. Został jednak, a jego twarz przybrała dziwny wyraz, którego Jesse nawet nie próbował interpretować, ale który znów przypomniał mu o słowach, rzuconych przez tamtego kilka minut wcześniej:</p><p>“Miałem tatuaż… ale moi kumple postanowili go usunąć… przy pomocy rozpuszczalnika”.</p><p>Wzdrygnął się na tę myśl.</p><p>– No, gotowe – oznajmiła pielęgniarka. – Wygląda całkiem nieźle, nie uważasz, Liu? Moja siostra jest fryzjerką, trochę mnie podszkoliła.</p><p>– Już ty lepiej zostań przy robieniu zastrzyków, Mario Suarez – burknął Zack ze swojego kąta – bo fryzjerka z ciebie taka, jak ze mnie wiolonczelista. Naprawdę musiałaś mu zrobić taką krzywdę?</p><p>– Krzywdę? – obruszyła się i otrzepała bluzę Jesse’ego z reszty obciętych kosmyków. – Moim zdaniem wygląda bardzo dobrze. Elegancko. No i nie będzie miał teraz kłopotów z czesaniem.</p><p>– No cóż, niewątpliwie masz rację. Z czesania nici. – Zack nie wytrzymał: podszedł bliżej i przejechał dłonią po ostrzyżonej głowie Jesse’ego. Szybko cofnął rękę.  – Chodź, Jesse, zabieram cię z tego miejsca kaźni, nic tu po nas! W ramach pocieszenia postawiłbym ci wódkę, ostatecznie nie codziennie człowiek traci włosy razem z resztą godności, ale niestety, jedyne, na co możesz liczyć w tym przybytku, to sok pomarańczowy. Co ty na to? – ukłonił się błazeńsko. – Dasz się zaprosić na cudowny, wygazowany, przesłodzony sok pomarańczowy prosto z naszej stołówki? Pełen najgorszych konserwantów?</p><p>Jesse nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć, dlatego na wszelki wypadek ugryzł się w język. Zack pomógł mu wstać i, nie zwracając uwagi na utyskiwanie pielęgniarki, która nazwała go dopustem bożym, swoją niekończącą się pokutą i najgorszym pacjentem, jakiego nosiła ziemia, zaprowadził go w stronę wyjścia z łazienki.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“Miałem tam tatuaż, który bardzo lubiłem, misterna robota, zajmował powierzchnię od pasa aż po samą szyję, ale moi kumple doszli do wniosku, że na niego nie zasługuję i postanowili go usunąć. Przy pomocy rozpuszczalnika.”</p><p>Zabrzmiało to bardzo prosto: zero zbędnych słów i żadnych niepotrzebnych emocji. Suche fakty. Zack nie był pewien, dlaczego powiedział o tym współlokatorowi akurat w takim momencie, pod cholernym prysznicem, zwłaszcza, że tamten ledwo rozumiał, co się wokół niego dzieje, ale słowa wybrzmiały i nie można ich było cofnąć. Co ciekawe, opowieść o rozpuszczalniku (absolutnie prawdziwa, Zack tym razem nie uciekł się do kłamstwa) zadziałała jak kubek mocnej kawy – w oczach Jesse’ego, do tej pory mętnych i wpatrzonych w coś, co działo się w jego głowie, pojawił się błysk zainteresowania. Coś się w nim poruszyło. JA go poruszyłem, pomyślał Zack, nie bez satysfakcji, gdy wieczorem leżał już w łóżku, nie mogąc spać i wpatrując się w sufit, na którym przejeżdżające za oknem pojazdy malowały światłami przeróżne obrazy. Jesse Buchanan spał, posapując cicho przez usta. Ten dzień musiał być dla niego bardziej wyczerpujący, niż dla himalaisty ostatni odcinek trasy.</p><p>Gorzej, że Zack, wspominając na głos o tatuażu, poruszył także samego siebie.</p><p>Zacisnął dłonie w pięści i zamknął oczy. Oczywiście od razu zobaczył Treya Blevinsa, takiego jak wtedy, gdy we dwóch pojechali na “inspekcję” magazynów – jego wyobraźnia, wyćwiczona latami obserwacji klientów, którym jako nastolatek sprzedawał prochy, od razu podsunęła właściwe kolory, kształty, niuanse światła i cienia. To był dziwny dzień, trochę deszczowy a trochę słoneczny, jakby ktoś na górze, kto zawiadywał pogodą, nie potrafił się zdecydować na jedną opcję. Gdy wyjeżdżali z centrum, padało całkiem mocno (Zack żałował nawet, że zamiast wziąć samochód, pojechali motocyklami), ale gdy tylko minęli przedmieścia, słońce zaświeciło im prosto w twarze, jakby zamierzało utopić ich w blasku. Było pięknie, pachniało deszczem, niemal pusta droga rozciągała się przed nimi aż po horyzont. Pojedźmy na około, zaproponował Trey, a Zack od razu na to przystał, bo chciało mu się tak jechać, i jechać aż do końca świata, z Treyem u boku, po tej pustej drodze między polami kwitnącego rzepaku. Może gdyby wtedy pomyślał… ale tego nie zrobił i po raz pierwszy w życiu zignorował instynkt, który nakazywał mu daleko posuniętą ostrożność.</p><p>To było niemożliwe, żeby Trey o niczym nie wiedział (na pewno nie na tamtym etapie, gdy mleko już się wylało, a wewnętrzne problemy klubu zmieniły się w kryminalną aferę), ale Zack wmawiał sobie, że to on jako pierwszy opowie o wszystkim przyjacielowi; on, a nie jacyś przypadkowi zwiadowcy lub, nie daj Boże, gliniarze! Opowie i wyjaśni, dlaczego musiał postąpić w taki sposób. A Trey zrozumie. To z taką myślą wskakiwał tamtego popołudnia na motor, i właśnie z nią z niego zsiadał, na piaszczystym podwórzu między budynkami dawnego zakładu obuwniczego, gdzie kilkanaście minut później o mało nie stracił życia.</p><p>Chciał wierzyć, że wszystko było takie, jakie się wydawało: zwyczajne, naturalne, bez podejrzeń i podtekstów, oni dwaj z Treyem tacy jak zawsze, ufający sobie bez zastrzeżeń, prawa i lewa ręka, dwie strony tej samej monety. Dlatego ignorował wszystkie niepokojące symptomy, a wcale nie było ich mało! Gdy zastanawiał się nad tym teraz, po wielu tygodniach spędzonych w szpitalach, nie mógł się nadziwić własnej ślepocie: jak to możliwe, że nie zaważył w zachowaniu Treya niczego dziwnego? Jak to możliwe, że tak po prostu, bez słowa protestu, dał się zaprowadzić na rzeź? Gdyby chodziło o kogoś innego… o kogokolwiek, z wyjątkiem Treya Blevinsa, Zack z pewnością trzy razy by się zastanowił, zanim wyjechałby z miasta w jego towarzystwie – spędził z chłopakami z Yellow Dragons wystarczająco dużo czasu, żeby wiedzieć, jak podchodzą do kwestii współpracy z policją – ale Treya nie potrafił traktować w kategoriach zagrożenia. To był jego przyjaciel, do cholery, a nie bohater książek Mario Puzo! Prawdopodobnie będzie wściekły, gdy się dowie (Zack pamiętał, że tak właśnie wtedy pomyślał), może mnie nawet uderzy, zeklnie na czym świat stoi i zawiesi moje członkostwo w klubie na kilka miesięcy, ale gdy wszystko dobrze przemyśli, na pewno dojdzie do wniosku, że innego wyjścia nie było. Wszystko, co zrobiłem, zrobiłem dla niego (Zack pamiętał, że tak to sobie wtedy tłumaczył) i, oczywiście, dla dobra klubu. Gdyby Rory Donovan nie został aresztowany, wciągnąłby Yellow Dragons w handel narkotykami, a to doprowadziłoby do katastrofy o wiele większej niż strzelanina, w której zginęli Duży Bob i jego żona.</p><p>Zack parał się dilerką odkąd skończył szesnaście lat – rzucił ją dopiero wtedy, gdy poznał Treya Blevinsa i stał się pełnoprawnym członkiem klubu motocyklowego – dlatego nikt lepiej od niego nie wiedział, jak bardzo ten proceder jest niebezpieczny, zwłaszcza, jeżeli nie posiadasz “pleców” w postaci sprzyjających ci urzędników na rządowych stołkach. Wiedział też, że w tym mieście, zmonopolizowanym przez gang Ivana, wejście na rynek jest równoznaczne z samobójstwem. To nie ja zdradziłem Yellow Dragons, współpracując z policją, tłumaczył sobie, idąc za Treyem tamtego dnia, który okazał się ich ostatnim, tylko Rory Donovan, nasz jaśnie panujący wiceprezydent klubu, w momencie, gdy postanowił zarobić miliony na “śniegu”. To, co się później zdarzyło, to jego wina, nie moja. Śmierć Boba… Megan… to Rory ponosi za to odpowiedzialność, nie ja, i Trey na pewno to zrozumie, jeśli mu tylko wszystko opowiem!</p><p>Pamiętał, że trzymał w ręku kask, zresztą podobnie jak maszerujący tuż przed nim Trey – długonogi, długoręki, trochę niezgrabny Trey Blevins, który, idąc po ziemi, był jedynie połową siebie, bo całością stawał się dopiero w połączeniu z motocyklem – a gdy zobaczył pozostałych członków Yellow Dragons, kask wypadł mu z ręki i potoczył się po piachu. Byli tu wszyscy, cała stara gwardia. Dwadzieścia sześć osób. Mimo to, nawet w tamtym momencie Zack łudził się jeszcze, że to nie egzekucja, tylko sąd nad grzesznikiem, dlatego zamiast rzucić się w bok, w kierunku swojego motoru, poszedł dalej za Treyem, układając w głowie mowę obronną.</p><p>Przestał się łudzić dopiero wtedy, gdy Trey odwrócił głowę i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. Słowa zamarły mu na wargach.</p><p>– Nie powinieneś tego robić, Zacky – usłyszał i w ułamku sekundy zrozumiał, że cokolwiek teraz powie, niezależnie od tego, czy będą to usprawiedliwienia, groźby czy nawet błagania, niczego to nie zmieni, bo wyrok zapadł jeszcze zanim tu przyjechali. Był skazujący, to nie ulegało wątpliwości – broń w rękach chłopców z klubu i ich poważne, skupione twarze, mówiły same za siebie, nikt z zebranych nie przyszedł tu po to, żeby wysłuchiwać wyjaśnień.</p><p>Zanim Zack się zorientował, wylądował na kolanach. Wykręcono mu ręce do tyłu. Poczuł kopnięcie, w nerki, a potem w plecy, aż w końcu zarył brodą w piach i zastygł w takiej pozycji, niezdolny do sformułowania najprostszej myśli.</p><p>Szumiało mu w uszach. W ustach czuł posmak krwi.</p><p>– Co on taki cichy? – zauważył ktoś z tyłu, chyba Andy, bo głos, który dotarł do uszu Zacka, był nieco piskliwy. – Słuchajcie, pierwszy raz w życiu Zack Liu zapomniał języka w gębie! To niesamowite!</p><p>– Co ty taki milczący, Zack? Nie masz ochoty podyskutować?</p><p>– Już ja mu podyskutuję!</p><p>Chyba każdy kopnął go chociaż raz – a jeśli nie kopnął, to na pewno na niego splunął. Trey Blevins przyglądał się wszystkiemu z odległości kilku kroków, nieruchomy jak posąg i trochę nieobecny, jakby usiłował się zdystansować od tej sceny, chociaż to przecież on był jej reżyserem od początku do końca. Zack nie potrafił się łudzić. W każdej innej sytuacji, gdyby złapali go wrogowie, przyjaciele, krewni, do diabła!, nawet policja, pewnie kąsałby jak szczur zagnany w pułapkę i robił wszystko, żeby wydostać się z matni, ale w konfrontacji z Treyem poddał się od razu. Nie przekonam go, pomyślał z rozpaczą i nawet nie spróbował odgarnąć włosów, które spadły mu na twarz. Nie zasłonił się także przed gradem ciosów. On…, przełknął ślinę, ...może gdybyśmy byli sami… gdyby dał mi szansę… ale nie teraz, nie tutaj, nie w taki sposób. Nie na oczach wszystkich.</p><p>– Trey… – szepnął i chciał podnieść głowę, ale nie zdołał. Zobaczył jedynie buty Treya, jego ukochane, znoszone trampki z jeansu. Na jednym naszyto logo klubu, żółtego smoka wczepionego pazurami w płonącą obręcz, a na drugim znak anarchistów. – To nie tak, jak myślisz. Ja…</p><p>– Bob i Megan nie żyją. Z twojego powodu. Możesz temu zaprzeczyć?</p><p>Nie mógł. To była prawda. Niżej pochylił głowę.</p><p>– Poszedłeś na policję, Zacky. – W głosie Treya zabrzmiał smutek. Jeszcze dwa, trzy kroki i jeansowe trampki znalazły się tuż obok Zacka, tak, że gdyby tylko wyciągnął rękę, mógłby ich dotknąć. – Zamiast ze mną porozmawiać, uknułeś spisek za moimi plecami, wciągnąłeś we wszystko gliny i doprowadziłeś do tragedii.</p><p>– Zdrajca! – rozległy się krzyki. Kolejne kopnięcie spowodowało, że Zack wylądował na brzuchu, u stóp Treya, a ktoś nadepnął na jego dłoń, miażdżąc mu palce.</p><p>Ból był niczym w porównaniu z tym, co miało dopiero nastąpić.</p><p>– Zdradziłeś klub – potwierdził Trey Blevins. Nie krzyczał, nie szalał, nie wściekał się jak pozostali, tylko był nienaturalnie spokojny, co oznaczało, że trzyma nerwy na wodzy jedynie dzięki sile woli. Zack wolałby, żeby zaczął go bić. Żeby pękł. Żeby przestał być taki obcy, zimny, nieosiągalny. – Gdyby chodziło tylko o mnie… jesteśmy ludźmi, pewnie bym ci wybaczył, ale tu nie chodzi o jakiegoś Treya Blevinsa, chłopaka z osiedla przyczep, tylko o Yellow Dragons, a Smoki nie rozwiązują swoich problemów za pośrednictwem policji. Sami sobie radzimy z własnym gównem.</p><p>– Rory…</p><p>– Co: Rory? Uważasz mnie za idiotę? – Dopiero teraz w zachowaniu Treya pojawiła się irytacja. – Naprawdę myślisz, że dopuściłbym do tego, żeby Rory Donovan zamienił nasz klub w pierwszą lepszą dilernię? Takie masz o mnie zdanie, Zacky? Gdybyś do mnie przyszedł, gdybyś powiedział… – urwał i ze świstem wypuścił powietrze. Pokręcił głową. – Ale nie przyszedłeś i nie powiedziałeś, dlatego teraz za to zapłacisz. Rozbierzcie go do pasa!</p><p>Zdarli z niego koszulkę i obnażyli plecy. Na widok tatuażu, żółtego smoka, który Zack kazał sobie wytatuować kilka tygodni po wstąpieniu do klubu (podobnie robiła większość nowoprzyjętych członków), rozległy się pełne niechęci pomruki.</p><p>– Zerwę go z niego żywcem, razem ze skórą! – zaproponował któryś z motocyklistów. – Nie ma prawa go dłużej nosić!</p><p>Chłodne ostrze noża dotknęło karku Zacka i zjechało niżej, wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Zadrżał, spodziewając się cięcia. Raz w życiu był świadkiem, jak usuwano tatuaż byłemu członkowi klubu – tamten smok był o wiele mniejszy niż jego, zajmował jedynie część przedramienia – i nie wyglądało to pięknie. Myśl o tym, że jemu zrobią to samo, budziła w nim przerażenie, zwłaszcza, że rysunek który miał na plecach, zajmował ogromną powierzchnię skóry.</p><p>Nie bawisz się w półśrodki, parsknął Trey, gdy zobaczył ten tatuaż po raz pierwszy, a potem ściągnął przez głowę koszulkę i zademonstrował własny, podobnej wielkości. Były niemal identyczne. Bolało jak skurwysyn, mam rację?, dodał jeszcze i uśmiechnął się szeroko, podając Zackowi butelkę piwa, którą ten skwapliwie przyjął.  Człowiek po paru minutach żałuje, że zamiast tego kolosa, nie wydziarał sobie czegoś małego... A co, jeśli kiedyś zmienisz zdanie i będziesz go chciał usunąć? Odpowiedział mu wtedy, że coś takiego na pewno nigdy nie nastąpi.</p><p>– Zwariowałeś? Chcesz tu spędzić cały dzień? Odłóż ten nóż. – Chłód ostrza zniknął. Zack mocniej zacisnął powieki.</p><p>– Zrobimy z nim to, co kiedyś z Malem Comptonem – powiedział Trey. – Pamiętacie Mala Comptona?</p><p>Zack nie pamiętał, przyszedł do klubu już po tamtej aferze, ale słyszał to i owo od członków z najdłuższym stażem. Wszystko działo się za czasów poprzedniego prezydenta, Mal był jego sierżantem i sprzedał glinom własnych kumpli, za co został zabity, a prezydent trafił za kraty. Trey, który przejął po nim pałeczkę, postanowił zrobić wszystko, żeby zawrócić Yellow Dragons z drogi ku przepaści i po kilku latach, jego strategia, polegająca na trzymaniu się z dala od kryminalnego półświatka, zaczynała przynosić efekty. A raczej – zaczęłaby przynosić, gdyby nie idiotyczne pomysły Rory’ego Donovana, żeby wciągnąć Smoki w handel narkotykami.</p><p>Zabiją mnie, pomyślał Zack. Zabiją mnie jak Mala Comptona. Tylko jak, do diabła, zginął Mal Compton....?</p><p>Nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć.</p><p>– Trzymajcie go mocno. Daj flaszkę, Andy.</p><p>Przyszpilili go do ziemi, przytrzymali. Zack syknął, gdy coś przeskoczyło mu w barku, ale nie próbował się wyrwać, i tak nie miał na to najmniejszych szans. Wzdrygnął się, gdy  coś mokrego chlusnęło na jego plecy, mocząc nie tylko skórę, ale także włosy i górną część spodni. Zapach był bardzo silny. Nieprzyjemny. Znajomy...</p><p>To był rozpuszczalnik.</p><p>Panika uderzył mu do głowy.</p><p>– Co wy robicie? –  szarpnął się gwałtownie. Wiedział już, w jaki sposób zginął Mal Compton. Przypomniał sobie wszystko. – Trey? To przecież… Trey, na litość boską, porozmawiajmy! Nie możesz...</p><p>Mal Compton spalił się żywcem.</p><p>– Nie wierzgaj tak, Liu, bo w niczym to nie pomoże. Szef nie chce już z tobą gadać. Rozumiesz?</p><p>Próbował podnieść głowę, żeby spojrzeć na Treya, ale nie zdołał, wcisnęli jego twarz prosto w stertę ziemi. Piach zazgrzytał mu między zębami. Szarpnął się znowu, desperacko, z całej siły, niczego jednak nie osiągnął – tamci trzymali go jak w kleszczach, dwóch z jednej strony i dwóch z drugiej, jakby był nie tyle człowiekiem, co dzikim zwierzęciem, które trzeba okiełznać. Trey, Trey, Trey, ze wszystkich myśli została tylko ta jedna, pojedyncze słowo, imię człowieka, którego Zack kochał bardziej niż kogokolwiek innego w całym swoim życiu, Trey, Trey. Trey. Jego Trey. Ale Treya już nie było, zniknęły gdzieś jeansowe trampki z naszywkami, a głos prezydenta Yellow Dragons zagłuszyły dziesiątki innych, wściekłych i podekscytowanych. Domagających się krwi.</p><p>To, co zdarzyło się później, było koszmarem. Potworny ból. Swąd palącego się ciała. Obrazy wirujące wokół jak w kalejdoskopie, góra dół, dół góra, zachwiane kierunki, odległości, a nawet proporcje. Już nie leżał, próbował biec, podnosił się i znów upadał, wlokąc za sobą ognisty ogon i smugę dymu, która wzmagała cierpienie, bo nie mógł przez nią zaczerpnąć oddechu. Prawdopodobnie darł się jak opętany. Wył. Płakał. Prawdopodobnie jego bracia z klubu obserwowali to wszystko z bezpiecznej odległości i kłócili się, czy okazać litość i strzelić mu w łeb, czy pozwolić, żeby cierpiał dalej, aż do straszliwego końca w płomieniach. Prawdopodobnie ktoś zauważył, że jak tak dalej pójdzie, sfajczy się cały magazyn, a to na pewno zwróci uwagę gliniarzy, i prawdopodobnie Trey Blevins zadecydował, żeby użyć gaśnicy.</p><p>Nie dobili go, trudno powiedzieć, dlaczego. Może sądzili, że tak czy owak nie przeżyje? Może było im wszystko jedno? Może nie chcieli zostawiać dodatkowych śladów w postaci kul, które można by później zidentyfikować? Zack był już wtedy nieprzytomny i nie wiedział, co się z nim dalej działo – ocknął się dopiero w szpitalu, otumaniony lekami i z miazgą zamiast pleców. Lekarz powiedział, że to cud, że w ogóle przeżył, i że powinien się cieszyć, ale on nie potrafił okazać z tego powodu należytego entuzjazmu.</p><p>Niedługo potem zaczęły się pierwsze ataki paniki.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Nie minęło wiele czasu, a Jesse nauczył się rozpoznawać symptomy nadchodzących ataków Zacka Liu, dzięki czemu potrafił przewidzieć, kiedy nastąpią i jaki będą miały przebieg. Za pierwszym razem niezbyt się przejął tym, co zobaczył – był zbyt zajęty własnym cierpieniem, żeby myśleć o cudzym, zresztą atak był lekki i polegał na kilkuminutowych problemach z oddychaniem. Szybko przeszedł. Dopiero parę dni później Jesse był świadkiem poważniejszego kryzysu i to właśnie wtedy Zack zaczął zaprzątać jego myśli dużo częściej niż na początku, on i jego historia, która przypominała scenariusz kryminału z elementami filmu drogi.</p><p>Zack Liu, czego Jesse dowiedział się przypadkowo z rozmów pielęgniarek, był członkiem klubu motocyklowego Yellow Dragons i skończył jako żywa pochodnia. Nikt nie wiedział, co naprawdę wydarzyło na terenie zrujnowanej fabryki butów, czy były to porachunki między gangami, atak z zewnątrz, czy może głupia zabawa, która zakończyła się tragedią, ale efekt był taki, że Zack ledwo ocalał. Potem zaś, z uporem powtarzał (zwłaszcza przed policją), że nie ma pojęcia, kto mu to zrobił, chociaż Jesse’emu powiedział zupełnie co innego – no, chyba że opowieść o kumplach, tatuażu i rozpuszczalniku była jedynie wymysłem.</p><p>Opowieść, i owszem, mogła być kolejnym oszustwem Zacka Liu, który uwielbiał zwracać na siebie uwagę, ale ataki paniki z pewnością udawane nie były. On nie tylko pamięta, kto go skrzywdził, myślał Jesse, włócząc się bez celu po korytarzach, wyjątkowo w pojedynkę, bo Zack spał w izolatce naszprycowany lekami, ale też potwornie go ta wiedza dręczy. Nie potrafi się z tym pogodzić.</p><p>Po pierwszym, lekkim ataku Zacka, który Jesse praktycznie zignorował, nastąpiły monotonne, na wpół realne dni adaptacji, wypełnione cudzymi monologami. Mówili lekarze, terapeuta przezywany Królikiem, i przesiąknięty zapachem tytoniu doktor Parker (Jesse swego czasu lubił ten zapach, ale gdy Quinn zaczął palić kilka paczek dziennie, szczerze go znienawidził), mówiły pielęgniarki, zwłaszcza Maria Suarez, mówili (z mniejszym lub większym sensem) inni pacjenci, no i przede wszystkim monologował Zack Liu, niezrażony upartym milczeniem współlokatora. Mógł mówić zawsze i na każdy temat, wystarczyło mu tylko jakiś podsunąć. Zagaduje swój strach, uznał Jesse, gdy jego umysł ocknął się na tyle, że przestał mieszać przeszłość z teraźniejszością i skupiać się na tej pierwszej. To jego sposób na walkę z samym sobą. Mówi, żeby nie dopuścić do ciszy, bo cisza karmi demony, które wyłażą wtedy z ciemnych zakamarków i rzucają się, wszystkie razem, żeby go pożreć.</p><p>Dlatego Jesse pozwalał Zackowi mówić – tyle, ile tamten chciał, ile potrzebował. Nie przeszkadzało mu to zbytnio. Gdy czuł się zmęczony, po prostu się wyłączał i zostawiał monologi Zacka samym sobie, traktował je jak szum samochodów lub ciche rzępolenie radia w kącie pokoju, a kiedy indziej podążał ich śladem, żeby dorzucić pojedyncze słowo na końcu zdania. Wbrew pozorom, Zack nie był aż tak męczącym towarzystwem, jakby się można było spodziewać, miał nawet kilka zalet. Na przykład taką, że gdy siedzieli razem przy stole w świetlicy (Jesse szybko opanował podstawy <em>go</em>, chociaż nie potrafił tej gry polubić), to nikt z pozostałych pacjentów nie śmiał zawracać im głowy.</p><p>Nic nie wskazywało na to, że tamtej nocy zdarzy się coś niespodziewanego, w każdym razie z perspektywy Jesse’ego, który nie był jeszcze wyczulony na takie szczegóły. Wszystko wydawało się całkiem zwyczajne. Ot szpitalna rutyna: stałe godziny posiłków, spotkania z lekarzami, leki, monologi Zacka i, w roli jedynej rozrywki odbiegającej od normy, budowlańcy, którzy rozryli plac przed szpitalem, przygotowując się do położenia nowej nawierzchni.</p><p>– Głowa mnie boli od tego hałasu – skrzywił się Zack. – Położę się wcześniej, to może mi przejdzie. Niech ich szlag trafi z tymi cholernymi wiertłami!</p><p>Budowlańcy faktycznie pracowali do późna, a dźwięki, mimo zamkniętych okien, dostawały się do budynku, więc Jesse’ego nie dziwiła irytacja współlokatora – on też nie czuł się przez to najlepiej, chociaż może nie aż tak źle jak Zack. Gdy tamten zniknął, Jesse został jeszcze przez chwilę w świetlicy, czytając jakąś książkę, na której nie potrafił się skupić – to był chyba romans, w dodatku kiepski, szpitalna półka pełna była tego rodzaju “arcydzieł” (więcej było tylko kryminałów i książeczek dla dzieci). Potem wrócił do pokoju, gdzie światła były już pogaszone, a Zack leżał przykryty kołdrą aż po szyję i wydawało się, że śpi. Nie mając nic lepszego do roboty, Jesse też się położył, a że dzień wcześniej doktor Parker zmienił mu zestaw leków, zasnął niemal od razu, bo jedna z nowych tabletek miała działanie usypiające.</p><p>Obudził go trzask otwieranego okna. Pomyślał, że to sen i chciał zignorować te dźwięki, ale gdy poczuł na skórze zimny powiew, usiadł wyprostowany i przetarł oczy wierzchem dłoni.</p><p>Spojrzał w kierunku sąsiedniego łóżka. Było puste.</p><p>– Zack? – zapytał. Niewiele widział, więc po omacku sięgnął po okulary, które leżały w pobliżu na szafce (całe szczęście Debbie o nich pamiętała, gdy odwiedziła go w zeszłą sobotę, jedyna korzyść z jej przyjazdu). Świat od razu się wyostrzył. – Co ty wyprawiasz?</p><p>Stał tyłem do niego, a przodem do okna, z czołem opartym o kraty, które mimo kilku silnych, rozpaczliwych szarpnięć, nie chciały ustąpić. Oddychał tak chrapliwie, jakby się dusił, a każdy haust powietrza przypominał walkę na śmierć i życie, z góry skazaną na klęskę. Kolejne szarpnięcie – kraty nawet nie drgnęły – i kolejne uderzenie pięściami w parapet. Jesse odrzucił kołdrę i zerwał się z łóżka, o wiele za szybko niż powinien, przy takiej ilości leków. Zakręciło mu się w głowie. Mimo to, potykając się o własne nogi, przeszedł przez cały pokój aż do okna i zdążył akurat w porę, żeby zobaczyć jak Zack uderza głową w boczną część framugi, rozbijając sobie prawą skroń.</p><p>Krew szybko rozmazała się po całym jego czole.</p><p>– Zack. – Jesse podszedł jeszcze bliżej. – Uspokój się. Słyszysz? Zrobisz sobie…</p><p>– Zostaw… mnie… w spokoju! – To był krzyk na bezdechu, niemal zupełnie bezdźwięczny. Krzyk tonącego, którego wciąż zalewają fale. – Idź… stąd!</p><p>Ściskał koszulkę przy szyi tak mocno, że posiniały mu palce. Wyglądał upiornie, zwłaszcza w słabym oświetleniu – jedynym źródłem światła były latarnie za oknem i odblaskowy pasek bezpieczeństwa biegnący wzdłuż całego pomieszczenia, upstrzony gdzieniegdzie przyciskami o różnym kształcie i przeznaczeniu. Powinienem wezwać pielęgniarkę, pomyślał Jesse, obserwując tę scenę z rosnącym niepokojem, ale wbrew rozsądkowi nie ruszył się z miejsca. To było dla niego coś nowego: odczuwać niepokój. Czuć <em>cokolwiek</em>. Do tej pory był przekonany, że teraźniejszość nie zdoła wzbudzić w nim żadnych emocji, ani dobrych ani złych, bo wszystko, co ważne już się zdarzyło (i dobiegło końca), ale chyba nie miał racji, bo jego organizm wcale nie reagował spodziewaną obojętnością. Wręcz przeciwnie, Jesse ze zdziwieniem dotknął własnej dłoni i skonstatował, że jest lepka od potu. Denerwował się… potrafił się jeszcze denerwować, zupełnie jak inni ludzie. Jak żywi ludzie. Wcale tego nie chciał, ale dzięki szybkiej akcji ratunkowej nadal żył, odczuwał i potrafił myśleć, a aktualnie – też jak żywy człowiek – nie miał pojęcia, co robić, żeby pomóc zamkniętemu we własnej głowie Zackowi Liu.</p><p>Powinienem wezwać pielęgniarkę, pomyślał po raz kolejny, nie zrobił tego jednak. Naciśnięty przycisk alarmu, o czym Jesse przekonał się kilka dni wcześniej, obserwując podobną akcję z udziałem jednego z szachistów, oznaczał interwencję, silną dawkę leków uspokajających i izolatkę przez dobę lub nawet dwie. Zack nienawidził zamknięcia. Nie podziękowałby komuś, kto sprowadziłby na niego taki dopust boży, nawet, jeśli ten ktoś zrobiłby to wyłącznie z troski o jego zdrowie.</p><p>– Zack, słyszysz mnie? – spróbował zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. – Od początku naszej znajomości nie wypowiedziałem tylu słów, co w tym momencie, a ty mnie nawet nie pochwaliłeś… Zack? Zostaw to okno, nie dasz rady wyłamać krat. W pokoju jest dostatecznie dużo powietrza… powiedziałbym nawet, że zbyt dużo. Naprawdę nie jest ci zimno?</p><p>Prawdopodobnie nawet nie odczuwał temperatury powietrza, był rozpalony i opływał potem. Jeszcze przez chwilę gniótł koszulkę – wyglądało to tak, jakby usiłował podrzeć materiał – aż w końcu ściągnął ją z siebie, z jękiem, który przestraszył Jesse’ego niemal tak samo jak krótki, urywany oddech. Naprawdę zrobi sobie krzywdę, przemknęło mu przez głowę, rozerwie rany albo się udusi, przecież ten człowiek jest na skraju wytrzymałości! I to będzie moja wina, jeżeli coś mu się stanie, moja i tylko moja, bo to ja nie wezwałem pomocy we właściwej chwili!</p><p>– Ogień…  wszędzie… – Zack zadławił się własną śliną. Jak błędny zaczął krążyć po pokoju, obijając się o meble i zrzucając z nich drobne przedmioty. – Wszystko… pali się…</p><p>– Zack! Tu nie ma żadnego ognia!</p><p>Kawałki opatrunków lądowały na ziemi, razem z szarobiałymi ogonami bandaża, i już po chwili Jesse po raz pierwszy zobaczył plecy swojego współlokatora bez żadnego okrycia. Czerwona, pomarszczona skóra pełna nierówności, ogromne połacie strupów, księżycowy krajobraz zajmujący powierzchnię od szyi aż po gumkę od spodni. Boże, jak to musiało boleć, Jesse’emu zrobiło się słabo. Zamarł. Jego wyobraźnia, na nieszczęście bardzo plastyczna, od razu podsunęła mu sceny, których wolałby nigdy nie oglądać – rozpuszczalnik chluśnięty na skórę, zapalniczka… a może zapałki?... a potem potworny krzyk, wibrujący w uszach jeszcze długo po tym, jak ofiara straciła przytomność.</p><p>Dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, że wcale sobie tego krzyku nie wyobraził.</p><p>Otworzyły się drzwi, zapłonęło światło, Jesse zasłonił oczy dłonią. W pokoju zaroiło się od ludzi: dyżurująca pielęgniarka Betty, pielęgniarz, nie!, salowy, a nawet sam doktor Parker, który miał tej nocy dyżur na oddziale. Byli tu wszyscy. Trudno powiedzieć, czy zaalarmował ich dopiero wrzask Zacka, czy monitorowali sytuację już wcześniej i z rozmysłem wybrali taki a nie inny moment na interwencję, w każdym razie widać było, że to, co zastali w pokoju, zupełnie ich nie zdziwiło. Tylko zmarszczone, krzaczaste brwi doktora Parkera świadczyły o tym, że lekarz wcale nie jest taki spokojny, jakiego udaje.</p><p>– Niech się pan odsunie, panie Buchanan – warknął. Jesse spojrzał na niego bez zrozumienia, zupełnie oszołomiony. – Panie Buchanan, na litość boską!</p><p>Z opóźnieniem zrozumiał, czego od niego oczekują, i zszedł lekarzowi z drogi. Usiadł na łóżku Zacka, które było najbliżej, podciągnął nogi pod brodę i objął je ramionami. Czuł, że dygoce. Obojętnie jak bardzo się starał, wizja człowieka płonącego żywcem, człowieka cierpiącego tak straszne, niewyobrażalne katusze, nie chciała zniknąć z jego głowy.</p><p>Zack już nie krzyczał, ale nadal się miotał, wyrywał i szalał, nie mogli go uspokoić co najmniej przez kwadrans – pomogła dopiero igła bezpardonowo wbita w ramię. Po chwili osłabł na tyle, że najpierw zawisł na doktorze Parkerze jak pijak, który wraca do domu po całonocnej zabawie, a potem dał się posadzić na wózku, który przyprowadził salowy. Wywieźli go poza pokój, kółka wózka turkotały jeszcze przez chwilę na posadzce, a potem ucichły – izolatka znajdowała się po drugiej stronie korytarza, pierwsze drzwi od ściany pomalowanej, nie wiadomo dlaczego, w fantazyjne, tropikalne kwiaty. Zack zawsze się z nich naśmiewał. Może przynajmniej dobrze się wyśpi, pomyślał Jesse bez przekonania, nie mogąc się zdobyć na powrót do własnego łóżka, które wydawało mu się niemożliwie odległe, jakby przeniesiono je na inny kontynent. Może chociaż przez kilka godzin nie będzie myślał o tym, co mu się przytrafiło.</p><p>– Panie Buchanan? – Do pokoju zajrzała Betty. W przeciwieństwie do energicznej i nieco przytłaczającej Marii Suarez, należała do osób raczej nieśmiałych, które nie lubią się nikomu narzucać. Jesse’emu odpowiadała o wiele bardziej. – Przepraszamy za to wtargnięcie w środku nocy. Doktor pyta, czy nie potrzebuje pan czegoś na uspokojenie.</p><p>Tak, szklanki wódki i paczki fajek, odpowiedziałby Zack, gdyby znajdował się na miejscu Jesse’ego, ale Jesse był tylko sobą, więc zaprzeczył.</p><p>– Co z moim współlokatorem? – zapytał jeszcze, gdy Betty zamierzała właśnie otworzyć drzwi. Puściła klamkę i odwróciła w jego kierunku. – Czy on… wszystko z nim w porządku?</p><p>– Dostał leki. Teraz śpi – odpowiedziała poważnie. Ze swoimi jasnymi, związanymi w “koński ogon” włosami i dużymi, niebieskimi oczami, wyglądała jak mała dziewczynka, którą ktoś dla zabawy przebrał za dorosłą kobietę. – Zwykle po atakach przesypia kilkanaście godzin. Raczej się jutro nie zobaczycie, zostanie w izolatce, ale proszę się nie martwić! Doktor Parker cały czas nad nim czuwa, na pewno nie ruszy się sprzed ekranu nawet na krok. Zack potrzebuje teraz spokoju.</p><p>Pokiwał mądrze głową, bo co innego miał zrobić? Domyślił się, że to, czego był świadkiem, to objaw zespołu stresu pourazowego, ale nie mógł na temat cudzych dolegliwości rozmawiać z pielęgniarką – i tak nie powiedziałaby mu ani słowa, obowiązywała ją tajemnica. Betty uśmiechnęła się do niego pocieszająco i wyszła. Gdy tylko zamknęły się za nią drzwi, Jesse położył się na wznak, a raczej ciężko opadł na materac, który ugiął się pod jego ciężarem, i na chwilę przymknął oczy. Był zmęczony, zbyt zmęczony, żeby się ruszyć. Zack na pewno nie miałby nic przeciwko temu, pomyślał jeszcze i podciągnął wyżej kołdrę swojego współlokatora, a potem wygodniej ułożył się na jego poduszce, która była taka sama jak jego własna, w identycznej, pasiastej poszewce, tylko pachniała inaczej. Uznałby, że to zabawne: zamienić się łóżkami. Z tej perspektyw pokój wyglądał nieco inaczej, wydawał się jakby większy, bardziej przestronny, ale to pewnie tylko ciemność płatała Jesse’emu figle, zwłaszcza, że znowu zdjął okulary. Wszystko się rozmazywało. Jeszcze niedawno leżał tu Zack Liu i tak samo, jak teraz Jesse, wpatrywał się w pogrążone w mroku przedmioty, trochę nierealne i z pewnością dużo mniej przyjazne niż w świetle dnia. Co widział? O czym wtedy myślał? Co roznieciło iskrę, która wywołała pożar...?</p><p>Spróbuję z nim porozmawiać, obiecał sobie w duchu, przekręcając się na drugi bok. Tajemniczy, nocny świat, który rozpościerał się z jego plecami, od razu zniknął – została tylko ściana naprzeciwko, z wydrapanymi nie wiadomo czym i jakim sposobem, koślawymi literami “TB”. Porozmawiam z nim, gdy tylko się obudzi, i może spróbuję mu… spróbuję mu…</p><p>
  <em>Pomóc. </em>
</p><p>Z tą myślą zasnął.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>– Porozmawiajmy o Riverze Quinnie.</p><p>Jesse oderwał wzrok od ogromnego, pluszowego królika, który siedział na krześle w rogu pokoju, i popatrzył na lekarza. Nie spodziewał się, że rozmowa zejdzie na taki temat.</p><p>– Panie Buchanan… Jesse? Mogę cię tak nazywać?</p><p>Skinął głowa. Większość osób nazywała go w taki sposób.</p><p>– W takim razie, Jesse, opowiedz mi o Riverze Quinnie – powtórzył doktor łagodnie. Jego rzadkie, szare włosy, przylegały do czaszki tak ciasno, jakby przed chwilą zostały zmoczone. – Bardzo chciałbym go poznać.</p><p>Quinn jest martwy, więc raczej nic z tego poznawania nie będzie, chciał odpowiedzieć, ale ugryzł się w język. Skupił się na własnych dłoniach, które leżały na biurku. Dłonie pianistki, mawiał ojciec, i bynajmniej nie był to wtedy komplement. Słabe i zupełnie niezdatne do pracy. Idź, chłopcze, drewna narąb, to ci lepiej zrobi niż wieczne ślęczenie nad książkami!</p><p>– O czym pomyślałeś?</p><p>– O ojcu – odparł, zgodnie z prawdą. Schował dłonie za siebie i zacisnął je na oparciu krzesła. – Pomyślałem o ojcu.</p><p>– Dlaczego?</p><p>– Bez powodu. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Czy muszę mieć powód, żeby myśleć o swoim zmarłym ojcu?</p><p>– River Quinn… twój przyjaciel… także nie żyje. Mam rację?</p><p>Unik nie pomógł, Królik nie dał się nabrać. Skoro postanowił, że będzie tego dnia drążył temat Quinna, zamierzał słowa dotrzymać, niezależnie od tego, czy Jesse miał na to ochotę, czy też nie. Wbrew pozorom jowialności, był najbardziej upartą osobą, jaka pracowała w tym szpitalu.</p><p>– Zginął, tak. – Jesse skinął głową. Przeze mnie, dodał w myślach, ale nie powiedział tego głośno. Zagryzł wargi.  – Popełnił… popełnił samobójstwo.</p><p>Zmusili go do tego. Quinn, którego znałem, kochał życie i nigdy by się z nim dobrowolnie nie rozstał.</p><p>Jesse wyrzucił telefon, na który dostał nagranie tamtej strasznej nocy, ale nadal pamiętał każdy jego szczegół, każdą sekundę z ostatnich dwóch minut życia Rivera Quinna. Czegoś takiego nie można, ot tak, wyrzucić z głowy, wgryza cię w człowieka do kości i prześladuje jak nieustannie powracający koszmar. Nie powiedział o tym nagraniu ani policji, ani lekarzowi; nikomu nie powiedział. Nie był na to gotowy i podejrzewał, że nigdy nie będzie – wszystko, co wiązało się z Quinnem było otwartą, jątrzącą się raną, która wciąż nie zaczęła się goić.</p><p>Być może Jesse wcale nie chciał, żeby zaczęła.</p><p>– Nie bój się, nie będę pytał o nic konkretnego. – Królik zdjął okulary i przetarł ją skrajem koszuli. – Po prostu… opowiedz mi o swoim przyjacielu, Jesse. To co chcesz i jak chcesz. Mógłbym cię poprosił, żebyś go opisał w swoim zeszycie terapeutycznym, ale pomyślałem…</p><p>Opisać Quinna? Jak, do cholery, miałby to zrobić? To trochę tak, jak próbować schwytać światło, Jesse nie wiedział nawet, od czego zacząć!</p><p>– Wiem, że coś ciekawego przyszło ci właśnie do głowy.</p><p>– Nie… to nie było ciekawe – zaprzeczył. – Po prostu… nie wiem, doktorze, nie umiem opisać Quinna. On zawsze… zawsze mi się wymykał, w taki czy inny sposób. Zawsze, gdy wydawało mi się, że do niego docieram, że jestem tuż, tuż,  on…</p><p>Pokręcił głową. Nie zdołał dokończyć zdania, słowa nie chciały go słuchać. Jak miałby wytłumaczyć komuś obcemu, nawet terapeucie, coś, czego sam nie potrafił dobrze zrozumieć, o zaakceptowaniu nie wspominając? Wiedział tylko jedno: kochał Quinna i go stracił. Wszystko inne było pochodną tych dwóch faktów, które przewróciły jego życie do góry nogami.</p><p>– A jak się poznaliście?</p><p>Wziął głęboki oddech. Nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że się denerwuje, spotkania  z psychiatrą nadal powodowały u niego dyskomfort – nie był Zackiem Liu i nie potrafił udawać swobody, jeśli jej nie odczuwał. To nie było trudne pytanie, przecież dobrze pamiętał tamten pobyt w górach, gdy Quinn znalazł go połamanego na stoku i przyniósł do swojego domu, ale właśnie dlatego, że pamiętał to tak wyraźnie, nie potrafił o tym rozmawiać. Może naprawdę powinienem założyć zeszyt terapeutyczny?, pomyślał, chociaż wcale nie miał ochoty wracać do dawnego hobby, jakim było spisywanie własnych przemyśleń. Miał złe wspomnienia z tym związane. Gdy chodził do pierwszej albo drugiej klasy liceum, jeden z pamiętników wpadł w ręce jego ojca i Jesse nie potrafił zapomnieć upokorzenia, jakiego wtedy doznał; tych wszystkich okrutnych słów, które usłyszał, a z których określenia takie jak “ciota” czy “darmozjad” należały do najłagodniejszych.</p><p>To właśnie wtedy Bobby Buchanan zadecydował, że nie pozwoli swojemu jedynemu synowi i spadkobiercy wyjechać na studia. Niestety, mimo licznych perswazji, zdania nie zmienił.</p><p>– To było... kilka lat temu – przełknął ślinę. Mimo wszystko postanowił spróbować odpowiedzieć na pytanie. – Jeździłem na nartach, warunki były bardzo trudne, silny wiatr, śnieg… przeszarżowałem. – To nie była do końca prawda, ale kłamstwo też nie. Nie mógł przecież powiedzieć Królikowi wszystkiego. – Quinn mieszkał wtedy w górskiej chacie, to było jego marzenie… wcześniej pracował w stolicy, w dużej firmie, ale nie wytrzymał i stamtąd uciekł. Chciał żyć po swojemu. To on mnie znalazł i wezwał pomoc, a potem ja… – urwał i dodał o wiele ciszej. – Zostałem u niego przez jakiś czas. Dopóki nie wyzdrowiałem.</p><p>Zapach lasu tuż po deszczu. Zielona kurtyna drzew za oknami. Śpiew ptaków, szelesty, szumy, kląskania, z początku trochę niepokojące, bo obce – Jesse’ego, wychowanego w mieście, budził każdy nieznany odgłos – a potem przyjazne i dające poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Gdyby Jesse miał taką możliwość, zapłaciłby każdą cenę za powrót do tych kilkudziesięciu dni, które spędził w domu Quinna, ale niestety, nie posiadał żadnych magicznych mocy i nie potrafił cofać się w czasie. To był najpiękniejszy miesiąc w jego życiu. Nigdy wcześniej, ani nigdy później nie czuł się tak… właściwie, jakby nareszcie, po tylu próbach i błędach, znalazł swoje miejsce, u boku człowieka, który, w przeciwieństwie do jego ojca, akceptował go takim, jakim był naprawdę. Pamiętał, och, jak dobrze pamiętał swoją euforię z tego powodu, niesamowite, przepełniające od stóp do głów poczucie szczęścia, że może przestać udawać. Quinn nie wymagał od niego bycia idealnym produktem, uszytym na miarę. Interesował go Jesse. JA go interesowałem, pomyślał, walcząc z łzami, które napłynęły mu do oczu, to, co myślałem, co czułem, jak widziałem różne sprawy, po prostu… słuchał, co do niego mówiłem, rozmawiał ze mną. Nie wyśmiewał. Twierdził, że nigdy nie spotkał kogoś tak pięknego, jak ja, a ja mu wierzyłem.</p><p>– Napij się wody, powinna być jeszcze chłodna. – Lekarz przelał trochę płynu z butelki i podał szklankę Jesse’emu. – Jeżeli nie jesteś gotowy, żeby mi o tym opowiadać, to przerwiemy sesję na dzisiaj i wrócimy do tego kiedy indziej. Nie ma pośpiechu.</p><p>Jesse potrząsnął głową.</p><p>– Nie – powiedział. – Ja… ja muszę to z siebie wyrzucić. Tak myślę.</p><p>Upił trochę wody i odstawił szklankę na biurko. Pluszowy królik, od którego wziął się pseudonim doktora Leviego, patrzył na nich beznamiętnym wzrokiem ze swojego kąta pokoju.</p><p>Zanim trafił do chaty Quinna, starał się nie myśleć o własnym wyglądzie, a potrzeby ciała spychał na dalszy plan, udając, że nie istnieją. Określenie “ładny” w ustach Bobby’ego Buchanana oznaczało obelgę – jego syn nie miał być “ładny”, tylko po męsku szorstki i zakochany w męskich rozrywkach. “Ładny” oznaczało tyle, co “słaby”, “nieudany”, “niegodny szacunku”. Jesse robił więc wszystko, żeby tę swoją niechcianą urodę ukryć, nosił jak najmniej rzucające się w oczy ubrania, nie patrzył ludziom w oczy i trzymał się w cieniu, ale nie był w stanie zmienić rysów swojej twarzy. “Wyglądasz zupełnie jak twoja matka”, mówił Bobby Buchanan i to także była obelga, bo Lucy Buchanan okazała się na tyle słaba, że zmarła kilka miesięcy po urodzeniu jedynego potomka.</p><p>Jesteś piękny, mówił Quinn, wodząc palcami po ciele Jesse’ego, od zagłębienia szyi aż po biodro, a w jego głosie brzmiał autentyczny zachwyt. Ten zachwyt – w miejsce niechęci, obrzydzenia, złości, niezdrowego zainteresowania, z którymi Jesse spotykał się do tej pory, zmienił wszystko i obudził w nim uczucia, których nie był (czy raczej: nie chciał być) świadomy. Podobało mu się to, co robili z Quinnem w jego sypialni, podobał mu się dotyk, bliskość drugiego ciała i jego ciężar, podobały mu się te chwile, gdy zupełnie przestawał myśleć. Wcześniej nie sądził, że to w ogóle możliwe – wydawało mu się, że seks jest czymś, co przytrafia się innym, a jego, Jesse’ego Buchanana, w ogóle nie dotyczy i najprawdopodobniej nie będzie dotyczyło nigdy. Quinn pokazał mu, że to nieprawda. Cielesność nie tylko stała się ważną częścią jego życia, ale też, wbrew obawom, okazała się czymś dobrym, pożądanym i zupełnie naturalnym, czymś, czego nie trzeba się wstydzić. Jesse nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że właśnie o tym marzył od lat: o zasypianiu i budzeniu się przy kimś, kogo bez obaw można objąć ramieniem, pocałować lub w środku nocy przytulić się do jego pleców, żeby poczuć się bezpiecznie.</p><p>– Twój ojciec wiedział, że jesteś gejem? – Doktor Levi popatrzył na niego z *uwagą. – Powiedziałeś mu o tym kiedykolwiek?</p><p>– Nie. – Gdyby na miejscu Jesse’ego siedział Zack Liu w swoim buntowniczym T-shircie i trampkach z różnokolorowymi sznurowadłami, zapewne wybuchnąłby śmiechem, ale Jesse był tylko sobą, więc uśmiechnął się gorzko i zaraz spoważniał. – Pewnie by mnie zabił, gdyby się o tym dowiedział, ale to nawet… to nawet nie o to chodziło, doktorze. Rzecz w tym, że ja sam… – Przetarł oczy palcami. – Ja sam o tym nie wiedziałem. Teraz, gdy się nad tym zastanawiam, widzę pewne… pewne symptomy, ale wtedy o tym nie myślałem, nie chciałem o tym myśleć. Dopiero Quinn… dopiero z Quinnem… Quinn i ja… – zaplątał się zupełnie. Urwał i nisko pochylił głowę. Łzy, nad którymi do tej pory jakoś panował, wymknęły się spod kontroli i popłynęły po obu policzkach.</p><p>– Jesse… już dobrze. – Doktor Levi podsunął mu paczkę chusteczek. – Skończymy na dzisiaj. W krótkim czasie zrobiłeś ogromne postępy, wiesz o tym, prawda? Widzę, że chcesz pracować. To dobrze. Przepracujemy to wszystko, wspólnie, krok za krokiem, aż do skutku. A jak leki? Miałeś zmienione dawki. Zauważyłeś może jakieś niepokojące objawy?</p><p>Zmienia temat, pomyślał Jesse bez zaskoczenia.</p><p>– Jestem tylko ciągle senny – odpowiedział. – Poza tym nic się nie dzieje, nic mnie nie boli. Doktorze?</p><p>– Słucham?</p><p>– Wie pan może, jak się czuje Zack Liu?</p><p>Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego pomyślał o Zacku akurat teraz, być może była to samoobrona jego umysłu, przeciążonego analizą przeszłości. W każdym razie pytanie padło i nie można go było wycofać. Doktor Levi zamknął okładki notatnika (zeszyt był ewidentnie dziewczęcy, ozdobiony diamencikami i postaciami księżniczek w zwiewnych sukniach) i uśmiechnął się do Jesse’ego zachęcająco. Wyglądał na szczerze uradowanego jego zainteresowaniem.</p><p>– Zaprzyjaźniliście się? – poprawił okulary, które zjeżdżały mu ze spoconego nosa. – To dobrze, to bardzo dobrze! Bardzo się cieszę, że się dogadujecie, bo Zack, no cóż, Zack to dobry chłopiec, ale czasami trudno z nim...</p><p>– Zapytałem tylko, jak się czuje – przerwał mu Jesse. – Jest moim współlokatorem. To chyba naturalne, że chciałbym wiedzieć, czy wyjdzie dzisiaj z izolatki, czy będę miał pokój tylko dla siebie?</p><p>Doktor Levi znów się uśmiechnął. Zmrużył oczy. Jesse pomyślał, że wygląda jak przerośnięty chochlik z ludowej bajki, nawet uszy miał trochę spiczaste.</p><p>– Podejrzewam, że wróci dopiero jutro – odparł powoli. – Musi odpocząć, odespać atak. Przez kilka dni będzie miał mniej energii, może być też bardziej uszczypliwy niż zazwyczaj… wybacz mu, Jesse, z góry cię o to proszę. To są dla Zacka trudne momenty i nie zawsze potrafi kontrolować to, co mówi i jak się zachowuje wobec innych.</p><p>Jesse przypomniał sobie plecy Zacka, księżycowy krajobraz pełen śladów przemocy, i pokiwał głową.</p><p>– Cieszę się, że się rozumiemy. To co? Spotykamy się w czwartek?</p><p>– W czwartek – powtórzył Jesse i wstał. – Ja… – zawahał się, bo nadal nie był przekonany do tego pomysłu – może jednak poproszę o jakiś zeszyt. Wydaje mi się, że pisać będzie mi łatwiej niż opowiadać. O Quinnie. Pisanie zawsze wychodziło mi lepiej.</p><p>Doktor poszperał w szufladzie i wyjął z niej taki sam bajkowy, dziewczęcy zeszyt, jak ten, w którym sam sporządzał notatki z sesji. Podał go Jesse’emu.</p><p>– Moja córka uszczęśliwiła mnie całym kartonem materiałów biurowych – wyjaśnił, nieco speszony. – Powiedziała, że jest już za duża na księżniczki i od teraz życzy sobie zeszyty z superbohaterami Marvela. Co miałem zrobić? Szkoda było wyrzucić.</p><p>Dochodziła piąta po południu, czas leniwy i senny, który w szpitalu przeciekał między palcami jak woda, mijał błyskawicznie i nie zostawiał po sobie żadnego śladu. Wiele osób odpoczywało w świetlicy, grając w gry lub czytając, niektórzy rysowali coś – terapeutycznie lub dla własnej przyjemności – w szkicownikach, kolorowali mandale albo układali puzzle, chociaż w opakowaniach brakowało co najmniej połowy elementów. To było dziwne, zwiedzać ten szpitalny świat bez Zacka Liu, który, jak na samozwańczego przewodnika przystało, pokazywał Jesse’emu przeróżne ciekawostki, komentował i wyjaśniał zawiłe kwestie, no i zawsze znał najświeższe plotki na temat pacjentów i personelu. Teraz Jesse został zupełnie sam i czuł się z tego powodu nieco zagubiony. Nie miał ochoty nawiązywać nowych znajomości, ale do pokoju też nie chciał wracać, dlatego usiadł pod ścianą przy nieco zdezelowanym stoliku, zarzuconym czyimiś rysunkami (przedstawiały głównie ludzkie głowy i ręce) i otworzył zeszyt ze Śpiącą Królewną na okładce. Sięgnął po kredkę, długopisu nigdzie nie znalazł. Zamiast jednak napisać chociaż jedno zdanie, zapatrzył się w okno, za którym rosła brzoza, i co najmniej przez dwadzieścia minut obserwował jej migoczące w słońcu, drobne listki.</p><p>Za oknami sypialni Quinna rosły świerki. Czasami, gdy Jesse nie mógł zasnąć, patrzył na nie i wymyślał różne historie, które nocą wydawały się fascynujące, natomiast w dzień budziły wesołość jako poronione twory niewyspanego umysłu.</p><p>– Powinieneś napisać powieść – powiedział kiedyś Quinn, usłyszawszy jedną z takich fabuł. Gdy noga Jesse’ego nieco się podleczyła, kuśtykał o kulach wokół domu, a czasem zapuszczali się z Quinnem nieco dalej, aż do pobliskiego strumyka, który stanowił umowną granicę oddzielającą to, co oswojone, od tego, co dzikie. Od królestwa puszczy. – Masz do tego smykałkę. Boli? – zaniepokoił się, widząc, że Jesse opiera się o pień drzewa. – Może cię poniosę?</p><p>– Nie żartuj, nie jestem kaleką.</p><p>– Kto mówi, że jesteś? – W oczach Quinna zamigotały wesołe iskierki. – Po prostu lubię cię nosić na rękach. Czy to taka wielka zbrodnia?</p><p>Jesse oderwał wzrok od brzozy i westchnął. Sesja z Królikiem wytrąciła go z równowagi i był teraz, mimo leków, zupełnie rozdygotany. Otworzył zeszyt i napisał jedno jedyne zdanie, które podkreślił tyle razy i tak mocno, że niemal przebił cienką kartkę: NIE POWINIENEM GO ZATRZYMYWAĆ. Taka była smutna prawda, z którą nie dało się spierać. Gdyby Jesse nie poprosił Quinna, żeby pojechał razem z nim do miasta, gdyby go nie nakłonił do przyjęcia pracy w AgroBuchu (“Tylko na kilka miesięcy, Quinn, naprawdę potrzebuję twojej pomocy!”), gdyby z czysto egoistycznych pobudek nie zatrzymał go przy sobie, zamiast pozwolić mu odejść, Quinn nadal mieszkałby w swojej chacie w górach, wolny i szczęśliwy. Żywy. Tak naprawdę to ja, a nie on, pociągnąłem wtedy za spust, pomyślał i tak mocno ścisnął kredkę, że pękła w jego palcach jak suchy kawałek drewna.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Cholerny grat – mruknęła Debbie Buchanan, zatrzaskują drzwi i dociskając je kolanem. Jej zabytkowy mustang wybrał sobie najgorszą możliwą porę na fochy. – Przysięgam, że jak tylko wrócę do domu, sprzedam cię na blachodachówki!</p>
<p>Po tym, jak nie chciał odpalić, gdy Debbie zatrzymała się na chwilę na stacji benzynowej, żeby kupić kawę i pączka, była już niemal pewna, że z odwiedzin u Jesse’ego nic nie wyjdzie, w każdym razie na pewno nie tego dnia. Całe szczęście jednak, silnik zadziałał i mustang dowlókł się jakoś na parking przed szpitalem, chociaż ostatni odcinek drogi Debbie przejechała z dusza na ramieniu. Do ostatniej chwili spodziewała się katastrofy. Muszę kupić coś nowszego, pomyślała, taksując samochód wrogim spojrzeniem, coś, co będzie młodsze ode mnie, no, przynajmniej o kilka lat. Dlaczego, do diabła, zawsze upieram się na takie zabytki?</p>
<p>Nic nie mogła na to poradzić: lubiła stare samochody, podobnie jak lubiła młodych przystojnych mężczyzn, zwłaszcza odkąd rozwiodła się z Bobbym Buchananem, który nie był ani młody, ani przystojny. Był za to bogaty, a ona zrobiła wszystko, żeby oskubać go z majątku. Dzięki temu mogła sobie teraz pozwolić na folgowanie własnym zachciankom, nawet jeśli te zachcianki albo nie chciały odpalić ze stacji benzynowej, albo porzucały ją, chorą z miłości, dla młodszej kobiety.</p>
<p>– Ciebie też przerobię… – syknęła, z rozmachem zarzucając torbę na ramię (torba kosztowała niewiele mniej od mustanga) – na blachodachówki, słodki Aidanie! – Aidan był jej ostatnim kochankiem, który przestał odpowiadać na telefony i maile. – A potem poszczuję cię prawnikami. Gdzie, do cholery, podziała się moja zapalniczka?</p>
<p>Mimo przeszukania całej torebki, upragniony przedmiot nie został odnaleziony. Jak pech to pech: było tam dosłownie wszystko, włącznie z młotkiem i żyłką wędkarską, z wyjątkiem zapalniczki lub choćby zapałek. Debbie rozejrzała się dookoła, w poszukiwaniu kogoś, kto paliłby papierosy, i z ulgą wypatrzyła młodego mężczyznę w płaszczu-prochowcu, który stał nieopodal wejścia i przymierzał się właśnie do otworzenia świeżej paczki lightów. Bez wahania ruszyła w jego kierunku.</p>
<p>– Ma pan ogień? – zapytała. – Błagam, niech pan poratuje kobietę w potrzebie!</p>
<p>– Proszę – podał jej zapalniczkę.</p>
<p>Z ulgą zaciągnęła się dymem. Już dawno temu powinna rzucić palenie – powtarzał jej to zarówno trener fitness, jak i dietetyczka – ale nie była w stanie, bo papierosy przypominały jej o tej Debbie Cole, którą była kiedyś – o młodej dziewczynie, która odbiła się od dna, chociaż wszyscy wieszczyli jej kiepski koniec. Zaczęła palić jeszcze w liceum, potem przerwała ze względu na ciążę (i liceum, i palenie), a potem nałóg towarzyszył jej już bez przerwy, wierniejszy od wszystkich mężczyzn, których spotkała na swojej drodze.</p>
<p>W przeciwieństwie do niej, facet w prochowcu wyglądał na palacza-nowicjusza. Inteligencik, pomyślała z pobłażaniem, nie potrafiąc powstrzymać uśmiechu.</p>
<p>– Nie pali pan na co dzień, mam rację? – zagaiła. Trzymanie języka za zębami nigdy nie należało do jej mocnych stron. – Może chce pan spróbować mojego? – zademonstrowała paczkę supermocnych, które zupełnie nie pasowały do delikatnej kobiety, za którą czasem próbowała uchodzić. – Dają kopa, to mogę panu zagwarantować. Są lepsze od kawy!</p>
<p>Mężczyzna pokręcił głową. Ma ładny uśmiech, pomyślała, czując niespodziewany przypływ sympatii do tego nieboraka, który nie radził sobie nawet z lightami i wyglądał tak, jakby nie był pewien, co powinien zrobić – wejść do szpitala, czy jednak zostać na zewnątrz. Przyjechał kogoś odwiedzić, podsumowała, ale nie wie, czy jego obecność bardziej tej osobie pomoże, czy jednak zaszkodzi. Ciekawe, kto z jego bliskich wylądował w tym popieprzonym miejscu... Matka? Ktoś z rodzeństwa? A może narzeczona?</p>
<p>– Jestem Debbie – wyciągnęła do niego rękę.</p>
<p>– Luke – odpowiedział. – Luke Martinsson.</p>
<p>Od słowa do słowa wyszło na jaw, że pracował na uniwersytecie, był asystentem czy kimś podobnym (No wiedziałam, że inteligencik!, ucieszyła się Debbie), a do szpitala przyjechał, żeby odwiedzić kolegę ze studiów, który trafił tutaj po ciężkim wypadku.</p>
<p>– Jest jak mój brat – westchnął – ale…</p>
<p>– Ale nie jesteś pewien, czy chce cię widzieć? – odgadła. – No cóż, mój pasierb na pewno wolałby, żebym nie przyjeżdżała, uważa mnie za starą, natrętną raszplę, która wsadza nos w nie swoje sprawy…</p>
<p>– Na pewno tak nie uważa.</p>
<p>– ...ale to nie znaczy, że zamierzam tak po prostu odpuścić! – Sięgnęła po kolejnego papierosa. Drugiego z trzech, na które zamierzała sobie pozwolić przed wejściem na oddział. – Chociaż to nie jest łatwe... – dodała, przyglądając się swoim pomalowanym na czerwono paznokciom. Z jednego z nich, jak na złość, odprysnął lakier. – Nie jest dla mnie łatwe, oglądać go w takim stanie. To dobry dzieciak, wiesz? A ja zupełnie nie mam pomysłu, jak mu pomóc.</p>
<p>Płaciła za szpital – przynajmniej to jedno mogła dla niego zrobić. Sypnąć groszem. Mogła też przyjeżdżać w odwiedziny, co uparcie robiła, chociaż Jesse traktował te wizyty z uprzejmą obojętnością, która zupełnie do niego nie pasowała. Gdyby był choć trochę do mnie podobny, myślała czasem, wracając do domu swoim starym mustangiem, gdybym go urodziła, może wyssałby z moim mlekiem trochę woli przetrwania, dzięki której nie skończyłam w jakiejś zaplutej melinie, puszczając się za szczyptę cracku. Może byłoby mu łatwiej. Jesse nie był jednak jej rodzonym dzieckiem (rodzone oddała do adopcji jako piętnastolatka) i chociaż starała się jak mogła, nie potrafiła go zrozumieć. Zabić kogoś innego z ważnego powodu – tak, to mieściło się w jej światopoglądzie – ale próbować zabić samego siebie? Dobrowolnie zrezygnować z możliwości zemszczenia się za własne krzywdy? Z odkucia się? Z powrotu do gry? Nie, tego Debbie Buchanan zupełnie nie mogła pojąć, a im dłużej o tym myślała, o Jesse’em, jego ojcu i zmarnowanej firmie, tym większą czuła wściekłość, bo nic nie złościło jej bardziej niż własna bezsilność.</p>
<p>– Zack nie powinien mnie tutaj zobaczyć – powiedział Luke, wyrywając Debbie z zamyślenia. Zerknęła na niego, trochę zdziwiona, a trochę zaintrygowana. Dopiero teraz zauważyła, że nie zapalił papierosa, którego wyciągnął ze świeżo otwartej paczki, tylko nadal trzyma go między palcami. – Mój widok obudzi złe wspomnienia, to znaczy… – zawahał się –  wspomnienia ze złych czasów. Złych dla Zacka. Wiem o tym, ale mimo to przyjechałem. Strasznie to głupie, prawda? – popatrzył na Debbie w taki sposób, jakby prosił ją, żeby zaprzeczyła. Miał bardzo jasne oczy, niebieskoszare, równie ładne, co uśmiech. Trochę smutne.</p>
<p>Cały jesteś jasny jak prześwietlona fotografia, pomyślała, i chyba dobry z ciebie człowiek, Luke’u Martinssonie. Instynkt rzadko ją mylił w takich kwestiach.</p>
<p>– W takim razie oboje jesteśmy głupi – stwierdziła w końcu, nieco szorstko. Ostatni papieros z trzech, na które zamierzała sobie pozwolić, powoli zaczynał się kończyć. – Ja, bo z uporem maniaka odwiedzam pasierba, chociaż nie chce mnie widzieć, i ty, bo przyjeżdżasz do przyjaciela, a potem z troski o niego zostajesz na parkingu. Tak to już bywa. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Głupota ludzka nie zna granic. Na pewno nie wejdziesz ze mną do środka?</p>
<p>– Nie. Dzisiaj nie. Przyjadę kiedy indziej.</p>
<p>Uniósł rękę do włosów, jakby chciał odgarnąć z czoła niesforny kosmyk, ale zamiast to zrobić, opuścił ją z powrotem i schował obie dłonie do kieszeni płaszcza. Na jego nadgarstku błysnęło coś czerwonego. Bransoletka? A może pasek od zegarka? Debbie pomyślała, że to jedyny mocny akcent kolorystyczny w jego wyglądzie, być może przypadkowy, ale coś jej mówiło, że Luke Martinsson, podobnie jak ona sama, należał do miłośników czerwieni. Tym mianem określała ludzi, potrzebujących w życiu silnych emocji. Dam głowę, że tylko z pozoru jesteś taki opanowany, pomyślała, jeszcze raz taksując nowego znajomego od stóp aż po czubek kędzierzawej głowy, a tak naprawdę skrywasz wiele tajemnic, chociaż żadna z nich nie jest ani krwawa, ani bardzo ponura. Może uprawiasz sporty ekstremalne, Luke’u Martinssonie, albo ciągnie cię do niebezpiecznych osób?</p>
<p>Debbie uśmiechnęła się do niego i, w ramach prezentu na pożegnanie, wcisnęła mu do ręki (miała rację – nosił zegarek na czerwonym pasku) paczkę swoich supermocnych. Zostało w niej kilka sztuk, na czarną godzinę.</p>
<p>– Spróbuj, może ci zasmakują – poklepała go po ramieniu. – I zadzwoń do niego… do tego Zacka – dodała po chwili, marszcząc brwi – skoro nie chcesz go teraz odwiedzić. Albo może napisz?</p>
<p>– Może napiszę – potwierdził, chociaż Debbie wiedziała, że tego nie zrobi. Podjął już decyzję i nie zamierzał jej zmieniać. – Dziękuję… – potrząsnął paczką – Za wsparcie duchowe.</p>
<p>– Nie ma za co – odparła, wzięła głęboki oddech i popchnęła drzwi.</p>
<p>Miała nadzieję, że Jesse będzie w lepszym nastroju niż tydzień wcześniej.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Nie wmówisz mi, że to twoja matka – oznajmił Zack, gdy Jesse, zamyślony i milczący, wrócił do pokoju, a potem od razu rzucił się na łóżko i przykrył kocem. – Przychodzi co tydzień, jak w zegarku... Kto to taki? Kręcą cię starsze kobiety?</p>
<p>Jesse nie zareagował, chociaż konkluzja Zacka była tak absurdalna, że aż śmieszna. Zwinął się w kłębek i objął kolana ramionami.</p>
<p>– Babka całkiem do rzeczy, niezła figura, no i te nogi… – ciągnął tamten, niezrażony brakiem odzewu – ale ma chyba pod sześćdziesiątkę, nie za stara dla ciebie?  Nie, żebym miał coś przeciwko takim upodobaniom, ale…</p>
<p>– Zamknij się, Zack.</p>
<p>– O, ktoś tu jest nie w humorze. Czyżby wizyta poszła nie tak, jak...</p>
<p>– Proszę cię. – Jesse podniósł głos. – Po prostu się zamknij.</p>
<p>Zazwyczaj gadanie Zacka mu nie przeszkadzało, zdążył się do niego przyzwyczaić i nawet je polubić (brakowało mu tego nieustannego szumu, gdy jego współlokator wylądował w izolatce na kilka dni), ale tym razem, po wizycie Debbie był zbyt roztrzęsiony, żeby słuchać głupich żartów. Powiedział jej wprost, żeby więcej nie przyjeżdżała, ale ona była uparta i jak zwykle wiedziała lepiej. Czemu, do cholery, nie mogła zostawić go w spokoju? Żaden ze mnie partner do dyskusji, pomyślał z goryczą, odtwarzając w głowie niedawną wizytę, tak samo nieudaną jak wszystkie poprzednie, siedzę tylko jak kołek i wpatrują się w ścianę, równie dobrze Debbie mogłaby porozmawiać z szafką na buty! Jestem żałosny. Ja o tym wiem, ona o tym wie, wiedzą o tym wszyscy, którzy kiedykolwiek mieli do czynienia z Jasonem Buchananem, synem Bobby’ego, więc po co ciągnąć tę farsę i odgrywać kochającą się rodzinkę? Debbie nie potrzebuje balastu w postaci bankruta i niedoszłego samobójcy, zresztą od rozwodu z moim ojcem nic jej już ze mną nie łączy. Zack ma rację – nie jest moją matką. Skoro odkryła w sobie pasję do działań charytatywnych, powinna założyć fundację i pomagać biednym dzieciom ze slumsów, zamiast pakować się w z góry przegraną sprawę.  </p>
<p>Łudził się, że współlokator nie będzie go dłużej dręczył, ale było to – oczywiście – marzenie ściętej głowy. Nie minęła chwila, a poczuł, że Zack wskakuje na jego łóżko i sadowi się pod ścianą, nie przejmując się czymś tak trywialnym jak uszanowanie cudzej przestrzeni osobistej. Doktor Levi miał rację, po wyjściu z izolatki zrobił się nieznośny i trzeba było nie lada cierpliwości, żeby wytrzymać w jego towarzystwie dłużej niż kwadrans. Zachowywał się z ostentacyjną nonszalancją, łamał wszystkie zasady i potrafił z byle powodu obrazić każdego, kto miał pecha stanąć na jego drodze.</p>
<p>– Kto to był? – Szturchnął Jesse’ego w bok. – No chyba możesz mi powiedzieć, co? Czy to jakiś sekret?</p>
<p>Jesse wyplątał się z kołdry i usiadł. Z przyzwyczajenia chciał odgarnąć włosy, ale w połowie gestu przypomniał sobie, że po zabiegach Marii Suarez na głowie została mu tylko ledwo widoczna szczecina. Opuścił rękę i westchnął.</p>
<p>– Moja macocha – powiedział w końcu. Niechętnie bo niechętnie, ale przesunął się trochę, żeby zrobić Zackowi więcej miejsca. Teraz siedzieli obok siebie, opierając się o ścianę, z nogami wystającymi poza krawędź łóżka. – W zasadzie BYŁA macocha, o ile można tak to nazwać, rozwiodła się z moim ojcem dawno temu. Zabrała mu duży kawał majątku. Tak ją za to znienawidził, że nie wolno było wypowiadać przy nim jej imienia… Pamiętam, że pociął na kawałki wszystkie jej ubrania, a z reszty rzeczy urządził…</p>
<p>Chciał powiedzieć “ognisko”, ale ugryzł się w język.</p>
<p>Zack bez pozwolenia chwycił poduszkę i wcisnął ją za plecy. Dopiero teraz Jesse spostrzegł, że na jego kolanach leży jakaś książka, która wyglądała jak podręcznik, miała ciemną okładkę i złoty pasek na brzegu. Widocznie Zack zabijał czas lekturą, zanim zainteresowała go Debbie i powód jej odwiedzin w szpitalu.</p>
<p>– A ty? Lubiłeś ją? – zapytał, zwijając książkę w “rulon” i rozprostowując ponownie. Musiał tak robić wiele razy, bo była już mocno zniszczona. – Dogadywaliście się jakoś?</p>
<p>To było dobre pytanie. Tak, Jesse lubił Debbie, bo mimo swojego wybuchowego charakteru i nieco szorstkiego sposobu bycia, zawsze traktowała go jak człowieka, a nie jak inwestycję na przyszłość lub produkt, który należy dobrze sprzedać. To było miłe – i takie inne w porównaniu z tym, jak odnosił się do syna Bobby Buchanan. Debbie nie próbowała Jesse’emu matkować, z góry zapowiedziała, że takie rzeczy jej nie interesują (“Jeśli myślisz, że będę ci wycierała nosek i opatrywała rozbite kolanka, to się grubo mylisz, Jess.”), ale chętnie przyjęła na siebie rolę ciotki-przyjaciółki, z którą można porozmawiać o różnych sprawach. Zupełnie swojego pasierba nie rozumiała, a on nie próbował jej pewnych rzeczy tłumaczyć. Wiedział jednak, że macocha ma wobec niego dobre intencje i nawet po rozwodzie czasem się spotykali, oczywiście w tajemnicy przed ojcem, żeby zjeść razem obiad lub wypić kawę w jednej z tych małych, zatłoczonych knajpek, które Debbie tak uwielbiała, mimo że stać ją było na najdroższe restauracje.</p>
<p>– Jakoś – mruknął zdawkowo. Zacisnął palce na krawędzi kołdry.</p>
<p>Nie wiedział, jak wytłumaczyć Zackowi, co czuje, gdy myśli o swojej macosze, podobnie jak nie umiał opowiedzieć doktorowi Leviemu o Riverze Quinnie. Głupie, głupie słowa! Niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo się starał, zawsze napotykał ich bezwzględny opór.</p>
<p>Debbie była silna, a on słaby. Debbie potrafiła podnieść się po każdej porażce (opowiedziała mu o swoim dzieciństwie i wczesnej młodości, więc wiedział, ile przeszła), a on, nie widział innej możliwości, jak tylko podciąć sobie żyły. Ona walczyła, on uciekał, i taka była między nimi główna różnica, która kłuła Jesse’ego w oczy za każdym razem, gdy macocha przyjeżdżała do niego w odwiedziny. Nie mógł tego znieść. Własna słabość, tak różna od siły Debbie Buchanan, z domu Cole, doprowadzała go do rozpaczy.</p>
<p>– No toś się, chłopie, rozwinął! – prychnął Zack. – Rozumiem, że te wizyty niespecjalnie cię cieszą. Może powinieneś jej o tym powiedzieć?</p>
<p>– Powiedziałem.</p>
<p>– I co?</p>
<p>Jesse pokręcił głową.</p>
<p>– I nic – odparł. – Jak widać nie mam daru przekonywania. Co to za książka? – Nie wytrzymał, bo ciemna okładka ze złotym grzbietem nieustannie przyciągała jego uwagę. Nie widział takiej w szpitalnej biblioteczce. – Mogę zobaczyć?</p>
<p>– Wiesz, jest jeszcze jedno wyjście. – Zack znowu zwinął okładkę w rulon. Zachowywał się tak, jakby nie usłyszał poprzedniego pytania. . – Spróbuj te wizyty polubić. To musi być całkiem miłe, gdy ktoś się interesuje, czy jeszcze żyjesz… tak mi się przynajmniej wydaje, ale co ja tam mogę wiedzieć? – uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Do mnie przecież nikt nie przyjeżdża.</p>
<p>– Zack… – Jesse poczuł ukłucie wyrzutów sumienia.  –  Ja…</p>
<p>– Chciałeś zobaczyć książkę, tak? – przerwał mu tamten nieco obcesowo. Książka wylądowała na kołdrze grzbietem do góry. – No to proszę, trzymaj. Jak chcesz, mogę ci ją nawet pożyczyć, jest całkiem niezła. Oczywiście, o ile interesuje cię czternastowieczna Korea.</p>
<p>Zack stanął na łóżku Jesse’ego, chyba tylko po to, żeby popatrzeć na niego z góry, a potem zeskoczył na podłogę i pomaszerował do siebie. Już po chwili z jego kąta zaczął dobiegać szmer muzyki, co oznaczało, że założył słuchawki, żeby odciąć się od świata.</p>
<p>Jesse zapalił małą lampkę. “Dynastia Joseon. Korzenie władzy”, przeczytał na okładce książki, a potem dotarł do nazwiska autora i zamarł. Finn O’Reilly. To niemożliwe, pomyślał z nagłą paniką, ale litery nadal układały się w te same słowa. Zrobiło mu się słabo, ręce momentalnie zwilgotniały od potu. Finn O’Reilly. <em>Profesor</em> Finn O’Reilly. Człowiek, który podkopał jego i tak już niewielkie poczucie własnej wartości, chociaż pewnie nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, bo i skąd? – oficjalnie nigdy się nie poznali, nie zamienili ze sobą ani jednego słowa. A jednak Jesse odnosił wrażenie, jakby znał go bardzo dobrze, spędził przecież wiele godzin na zastanawianiu się, co tamten robi, o czym myśli i jak wygląda; przeczytał o nim dziesiątki artykułów w Internecie, oglądał dziesiątki zdjęć, oficjalnych i zrobionych ukradkiem przez wynajętych ludzi. Chciał wiedzieć wszystko, co tylko możliwe, o tym brodatym, charyzmatycznym profesorze, z którym przegrał już na starcie, nie mając nawet pojęcia, że bierze udział w jakiejś rozgrywce. Chciał wiedzieć wszystko na temat człowieka, który pojawił się nie wiadomo skąd i odebrał mu Quinna.</p>
<p>Jakby tego było mało, na pierwszej stronie znajdowała się odręcznie napisana dedykacja:</p>
<p>“Dla Zacka, żeby czasem pomyślał o Lee Bang Wonie. Uznaj to za ostrzeżenie albo, no cóż, za komplement. F. O’Reilly.”</p>
<p>– Zack… – Jesse z trudem panował nad głosem. – Zack, słyszysz mnie?</p>
<p>Odpowiedzi nie było. Zack zawsze słuchał muzyki na pełen regulator i nie docierało do niego nic, z wyjątkiem dudnienia basów.</p>
<p>– Zack!</p>
<p>Zareagował dopiero wtedy, gdy Jesse krzyknął, i to na tyle głośno, że sąsiad z pokoju obok zapukał w ścianę, okazując w ten sposób swoją dezaprobatę.</p>
<p>– Stało się coś? – Zack zdjął słuchawki. Nie wyglądał na zachwyconego. – Dlaczego wrzeszczysz?</p>
<p>Jesse uniósł “Dynastię Joseon. Korzenie władzy” i postukał palcem w okładkę.</p>
<p>– Skąd to masz? – zapytał takim tonem, jakby stawiał zarzuty. – Od kogo dostałeś… tę książkę?</p>
<p>– Od mojego profesora. Dobrze się czujesz?</p>
<p>– Od twojego… profesora? – To było niesłychane! Niewiarygodne! Zupełnie niemożliwe!</p>
<p>– A co? – Zack uniósł brwi. – Czyżbym nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto mógłby studiować na uniwersytecie? No to cię zaskoczę, paniczu Buchanan, ale nie dość, że studiowałem, to jeszcze miałem niezłe wyniki… w każdym razie do pewnego czasu. Potem znalazłem sobie inne hobby – urwał i zerknął na Jesse’ego z mieszaniną irytacji i zaciekawienia. – Możesz wyjaśnić, o co ci chodzi? Jak nie chcesz, to nie czytaj, nikt cię przecież nie zmusza! To tylko książka.</p>
<p>“Tylko książka” paliła Jesse’ego w dłonie. Była fizycznym dowodem na złośliwość losu. Z tylu możliwych osób musiałem wylądować w jednym pokoju z uczniem Finna O’Reilly’ego, pomyślał i o mało nie wybuchnął śmiechem – albo płaczem – bo odkrycie tego faktu kompletnie go zdruzgotało, chyba nawet bardziej niż wcześniejsza wizyta macochy. Było po prostu ponad jego siły. Ze wszystkich napisanych, wydanych i sprzedanych książek musiał trafić akurat na tę, napisaną przez O’Reilly’ego, zapewne równie błyskotliwą jak sam profesor, którego wykłady zawsze przyciągały tłumy studentów.</p>
<p>Nie wytrzymał i cisnął książką w ścianę. Potem naciągnął koc na głowę i zacisnął powieki, marząc już tylko o tym, żeby przestać istnieć.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reakcja Jesse’ego na książkę o Korei była gwałtowna i zupełnie niezrozumiała. Co go ugryzło?, pomyślał Zack, podnosząc “Dynastię Joseon” z podłogi (na szczęście za bardzo nie ucierpiała), czyżby wizyta tej… jak jej tam… Dorothy czy Debbie aż tak wytrąciła go z równowagi? A może też studiował kiedyś u O’Reilly’ego i należał do grona tych osób, którym Finn dopiekł, i które najchętniej utopiłyby go z tego powodu w łyżce wody?</p>
<p>To zabawne, ale gdy Zack myślał teraz, po latach, o swoim profesorze, nie czuł już złości… no, prawie nie czuł. Zostały mu głównie dobre wspomnienia. Finn O’Reilly bywał czasem potwornym skurwysynem, jego ironia doprowadzała do łez, a niektóre wygłaszane przez niego zdania powtarzano na kampusie z zabobonnym lękiem, ale nikt, tak jak on, nie potrafił zainteresować tematem – ten człowiek z najbanalniejszej kwestii potrafił zrobić fascynujący spektakl! Zack rzadko bywał pod wrażeniem kogokolwiek, ale Finn od początku, od pierwszego spotkania, wzbudził jego szacunek. Niechętny bo niechętny, zmieszany pół na pół z pragnieniem udowodnienia temu irytującemu, zadufanemu w sobie Irlandczykowi, że nie każdy student jest idiotą, ale jednak szacunek.</p>
<p>Walczył z O’Reillym niemal dwa lata i była to walka na śmierć i życie. Skończyło się remisem...</p>
<p>Nie, poprawił się w myślach, kartkując książkę, którą znał niemal na pamięć, skończyło się moją klęską. Gdybym nie rzucił studiów, nie miałbym teraz pogorzeliska zamiast pleców i na pewno nie siedziałbym w wariatkowie w towarzystwie milionera z depresją. Za to nadal widywałbym Luke’a. Ciekawe, czy został na uniwersytecie, tak, jak planował, czy wymyślił jakiś inny sposób na życie?</p>
<p>Myśl o przyjacielu ze studiów sprawiła, że Zackowi zrobiło się smutno.</p>
<p>Nie lubił tego uczucia.</p>
<p>– Jesse? – rzucił w przestrzeń. Nie spodziewał się żadnej reakcji, ale i tak musiał spróbować. Na wszelki wypadek. – Śpisz?</p>
<p>Oczywiście, że nie spał, jego oddech był zbyt cichy, a pozycja nienaturalna. Aż dziw, że wytrzymał w niej aż tak długo! Zack podniósł się na łokciach, żeby zobaczyć coś więcej, ale po pierwsze, zrobiło się ciemno, a po drugie, Jesse otoczył się barykadą z kołdry, koca i poduszek, tak, że nawet czubek jego głowy nie wystawał na zewnątrz, widać było tylko zarys jego zwiniętego w kłębek ciała. Oby się nie udusił, pomyślał Zack, bo pod tymi wszystkimi warstwami musiało brakować tlenu, nie wspominając już o potwornym gorącu! Jesse’emu to jednak nie przeszkadzało. Zack już dawno zauważył, że gdy jego współlokator źle się czuje, boi się czegoś albo na coś złości, szuka kryjówki, w której mógłby się schować, nawet, jeśli to tylko kołdra naciągnięta na głowę. Pewnie gdy był dzieckiem, chował się w szafie. A może jednak pod łóżkiem?</p>
<p>Zack przekręcił się na plecy i podłożył ręce pod głowę.</p>
<p>– To były dziwne czasy – powiedział, tonem niezobowiązującej pogawędki – te moje studenckie lata. Życie na krawędzi. Bywały tygodnie, podczas których w ogóle nie bywałem trzeźwy. Gdyby nie Luke, mój przyjaciel, z którym wtedy mieszkałem, pewnie zapiłbym się na śmierć albo trafił do pierdla, ale nawet on nie był w stanie zmusić mnie do zmiany decyzji, gdy postanowiłem rzucić uniwersytet w diabły i zająć się… ha, innymi rzeczami – Zazwyczaj Zack nie miał problemów z mówieniem o swojej karierze narkotykowego dilera, ale przy Jesse’em wolał zachować ostrożność. Kto wie, czy tamten nie chlapnąłby czegoś podczas spotkania z miłymi panami z prokuratury? Nawet nie tyle ze złośliwości, Zack nie podejrzewał go broń Boże o złe intencje, co po prostu przez przypadek. Z nieuwagi lub roztargnienia. – Ani on, ani Finn O’Reilly… Zakładam, że wiesz, kto to jest Finn O’Reilly?</p>
<p>Jesse nie odpowiedział. Nawet się nie poruszył. Z jego kokonu nie dobiegały nawet najcichsze dźwięki.</p>
<p>– Cóż, na kampusie krążyły o nim legendy – ciągnął Zack, przyglądając się swojej ręce, która rzucała na ścianę cień, przypominający szponiastą łapę jakiegoś potwora. – Gdy tylko je usłyszałem, obiecałem sobie, że na własnej skórze zweryfikuję ich prawdziwość. Najpierw poszedłem na wykłady, potem zapisałem się na ćwiczenia, wreszcie wybrałem O’Reilly’ego jako swojego promotora… albo to on wybrał mnie, jak zwał tak zwał. Kłóciliśmy się niemal bez przerwy. Gdyby nie Luke, który był jego asystentem, święty Luke Martinsson o cierpliwości buddyjskiego mnicha, pewnie byśmy się w końcu pozabijali. Nikt nigdy nie dał mi tak do wiwatu, jak Finn O’Reilly. Nawet... nawet moja matka.</p>
<p>Nie, o matce Zack nie zamierzał opowiadać Jesse’emu, w ogóle nie chciał o niej myśleć, chociaż czasem zastanawiał się, czy to właśnie ona płaciła za jego, bądź co bądź całkiem niezły i  kosztowny szpital. Pewnie tak, pewnie to ona, bo kogo innego byłoby na to stać? Zagryzł wargi i spróbował wyrzucić z głowy obraz Michelle Liu, takiej, jaką ją zapamiętał, siedzącej w kuchni po powrocie z kilkunastogodzinnego dyżuru, z papierosem w ręku i szklanką kawy (zawsze pijała kawę ze szklanek, nigdy z kubków), na której pozostawała smuga ciemnoczerwonej szminki. Wspominanie studiów było jednak nieco mniej bolesne, może dlatego, że nie był wtedy sam – miał Luke’a, prawdopodobnie najlepszego przyjaciela, jakiego kiedykolwiek posiadał, włączając w to Treya. Szkoda, że nie potrafił tego wtedy docenić. Gdzie jesteś, Luke?, zapytał w duchu, machając ręką, przez co łapa potwora w świecie cieni wydała się jeszcze straszliwsza. Co teraz robisz? Czy w ogóle mnie jeszcze pamiętasz?</p>
<p>– Mam nadzieję, że dobrze mu się wiedzie – powiedział na głos. Przyzwyczaił się do snucia monologów, milcząca obecność Jesse’ego była na swój sposób kojąca. – Luke’owi. Polubiłbyś go, gdybyś go kiedyś spotkał. Nie jest tak… hmm… głośny jak ja, nie gada głupot godzinami, ale jak już coś powie… – Zack uśmiechnął się bezwiednie. – To bardzo mądry gość, ten Luke Martinsson. Ćwiczy sztuki walki, wiesz? I medytuje. Podejrzewam, że tylko dlatego tak długo wytrzymał jako asystent O'Reilly'ego, nikomu innemu się nie udało…</p>
<p>Relacja Finna O’Reilly’ego i Luke’a zawsze stanowiła dla Zacka zagadkę, nie potrafił jej do końca rozgryźć. Byli tacy różni… tak kompletnie, całkowicie różni, że na całym kampusie trudno było znaleźć dwóch równie odmiennych ludzi, a jednak, jakimś cudem, stanowili zgrany duet. To było niesłychane. O’Reilly, który nikomu nie oszczędzał złośliwości, swojego asystenta traktował inaczej i chyba tylko jemu jednemu pozwalał na słowa krytyki, ba, nie tylko pozwalał, ale wyciągał z nich nawet wnioski! Kilka razy Zack podejrzał ich obu, jak siedzieli w gabinecie, omawiając jakieś tematy i przerzucając się konceptami, swobodnie jak para przyjaciół. Prawdę mówiąc, był o to trochę zazdrosny, chociaż sam nie wiedział, czy bardziej o Luke’a, o profesora O’Reilly’ego, czy może o ich obu razem, żyjących w swoim świecie, tak odległym od jego własnego, i mimo usilnych starań nie potrafił tej zazdrości w sobie stłumić. Chyba właśnie dlatego (między innymi) zrobił się jeszcze bardziej agresywny niż do tej pory – nieustannie szukał zaczepki i pretekstu do kolejnych kłótni, które wkrótce wymknęły się spod kontroli do tego stopnia, że gdyby sam nie rzucił studiów, prawdopodobnie zostałby z nich wydalony dyscyplinarnie. Po ostatniej awanturze spakował się i uciekł z akademika, nie zostawiając żadnych namiarów. Telefon wyrzucił. Nawet, jeśli Luke go potem szukał, nie miał szansy na sukces, bo Zack na długi czas zniknął z radarów, najpierw na pełen etat działając w gangu handlarzy narkotykami, a potem przyłączając się do Yellow Dragons, klubu motocyklowego dowodzonego przez Treya Blevinsa.</p>
<p>Pewnie zresztą Luke wcale nie próbował mnie znaleźć, pomyślał, opuszczając rękę. Łapa potwora od razu zniknęła, została po niej tylko pusta ściana z dziurami po odpryśniętej farbie. Po co miałby to robić? Zawsze byłem dla niego przede wszystkim ciężarem, chociaż nigdy by tego głośno nie przyznał, święty Luke Martinsson z kompleksem Mesjasza.</p>
<p>Najlepsze co mogłem dla niego zrobić, to zniknąć z jego życia raz na zawsze. </p>
<p>“Dynastia Joseon” była jedyną książką, jaką zabrał wtedy z akademika. Wszystkie inne zostawił. Nie wiedział, czemu tak było, ale z jakiegoś powodu traktował tę historię osobiście, chociaż dotyczyła odległych dziejów kraju, w którym nigdy nie był, i którego zapewne nigdy nie zobaczy na własne oczy.</p>
<p>– Potrafił niesamowicie opowiadać – powiedział. Z jakiegoś powodu był pewien, że Jesse go słucha, chociaż nadal uparcie udawał sen. No, chyba że się pod tą kołdrą po prostu udusił. – Cholerny Finn O’Reilly. Nie mam pojęcia, jak on to robił, ale… Mogłem go słuchać godzinami, przysięgam, zupełnie się nie nudziłem! A przecież co mnie obchodzi jakaś Korea? Albo, bo ja wiem, Rewolucja Francuska? Zawsze myślałem, że prędzej czy później wyląduję na naukach ścisłych, miałem zacięcie do matematyki i chemii, to było proste, liczby nie stanowiły dla mnie większego problemu. Grałem trochę na giełdzie, wiesz? – I zarobiłem kupę forsy, dodał w duchu, którą błyskawicznie przepuściłem na głupoty. – Ale historia? No nie, nigdy bym nie przypuszczał, że będę studiował historię i nauki polityczne, to prawdopodobnie ostatni kierunek, który wziąłbym pod uwagę, bardziej absurdalna byłaby chyba tylko teologia! A jednak. Cokolwiek by nie mówić o Finnie O’Reillym, facet naprawdę znał się na swojej robocie.</p>
<p>Ostatnie zdanie podziałało jak zaklęcie – kokon drgnął i wychynął z niego kawałek ciała Jesse’ego Buchanana, jego głowa i lewe ramię. Zack znowu podniósł się na łokciach. Był coraz ciekawszy, co takiego zrobił O’Reilly, że na samo wspomnienie jego nazwiska, Jesse reagował w tak gwałtowny sposób… no, chyba, że to przypadek i tak naprawdę chodziło o coś zupełnie innego, niezwiązanego bezpośrednio z profesorem, o jakieś skojarzenie a może słowo-klucz? Niezbadane są drogi, jakimi wędruje umysł wariata! Kto jak kto, ale Zack Liu wiedział o tym najlepiej.</p>
<p>– No proszę, a jednak nie śpisz – stwierdził z satysfakcją. – Zastanawiałem się, czy już się udusiłeś pod tą kołdrą, czy jeszcze ci trochę brakuje... Aż tak nie lubisz Korei? Albo literatury jako takiej? Mogłeś od razu powiedzieć, trzymałbym książki z daleka od ciebie. Podejrzewam, że ta jednostka chorobowa też ma swoją nazwę, książkofobia albo może...</p>
<p>– Masz rację, zna się na swojej robocie. – Głos Jesse’ego brzmiał nieco głucho, jakby nadal dobiegał spod kilku warstw materiału. – Finn O’Reilly. Poszedłem na jego wykład… raz jeden, z ciekawości. Był… był bardzo dobry. Sala pękała w szwach.</p>
<p>Czyli nie studiował na mojej <em>alma mater</em>, skonstatował Zack. Ma to sens. Zapamiętałbym kogoś takiego, jak on, gdybym widywał go na kampusie albo chodził z nim na te same zajęcia.</p>
<p>– O tak, na brak zainteresowania sukinsyn nigdy nie mógł narzekać – prychnął. Dobrze pamiętał kolejki do auli, w której odbywały się wykłady, trzeba było nie lada determinacji, żeby dostać się do środka i zdobyć miejsce siedzące. Tym, którzy przyszli za późno, zostawało podpieranie ściany. – Może dlatego rektor nie wywalił go na zbitą mordę, chociaż chodziły słuchy, że miał na to wielką ochotę, bo kochali się z O’Reillym jak pies z kotem. Aczkolwiek na moje chodziło coś innego. O’Reilly miał znajomości na wysokich szczeblach i ruszenie go na pewno wywołałoby małe trzęsienie ziemi, a na to nasz biedny, niezbyt operatywny rektor nie mógł sobie pozwolić, o ile sam nie chciał skończyć na przymusowym urlopie. Dlatego wolał zacisnąć zęby i udawać, że jest głuchy i ślepy na wszystkie wyskoki profesora.</p>
<p>– Wiem… – Jesse wyraźnie się zawahał. O co tu chodziło, do wszystkich diabłów?, Zack ni w ząb nie potrafił rozwikłać tej zagadki. Co Finn O’Reilly miał wspólnego z Jasonem Buchananem? A może… – Słyszałem, że pracował w prokuraturze.</p>
<p>No tak. To by wyjaśniało to i owo. A może nawet więcej.</p>
<p>Zack zmarszczył brwi.</p>
<p>– Pracował aż do czasu, gdy o mało nie zginął z rąk zamachowców, to była głośna akcja, na pewno o niej słyszałeś. – Wszyscy słyszeli, dodał w myślach, bo doszło do strzelaniny na terenie kampusu i media trąbiły o tym co najmniej przez miesiąc. Luke został wtedy ciężko ranny. – Po tej aferze zrezygnował… a może wziął urlop? Nie mam pojęcia. W każdym razie więcej już nie słyszałem, żeby odgrywał Sherlocka Holmesa, z tego co mi wiadomo całkowicie skupił się na pisaniu książek i dręczeniu studentów. A co? – Nie wytrzymał. Nie mógł sobie odmówić tego pytania. – Miałeś z nim kiedyś do czynienia w innej roli niż wykładowcy?</p>
<p>Zapadła cisza. Ramię Jesse’ego Buchanana znów zniknęło pod kołdrą, ale jego głowa nadal była widoczna, co oznaczało, że nie tyle odmawia odpowiedzi, co raczej zastanawia się nad doborem właściwych słów.</p>
<p>– Właściwie… można powiedzieć, że tak  – odparł po dłuższej chwili.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To była duża, szara koperta formatu A4, bez oznaczenia adresata czy nadawcy. Zupełnie gładka. Jesse znalazł ją na swoim biurku, w gabinecie, który zajmował w głównej siedzibie AgroBuch Corporation.</p>
<p>Był późny wieczór, w budynku pozostało zaledwie kilka osób, które musiały dokończyć pilne sprawy. Sekretarka dawno poszła do domu. Jesse nie miał kogo zapytać o tę kopertę, kto ją przyniósł i z jakiego powodu – był przekonany, że przejrzał całą dzisiejszą korespondencję, zarówno mailową jak i papierową, ale mógł coś przeoczyć – więc zamiast tracić czas na domysły, od razu poszukał nożyka do listów. Już po chwili trzymał w rękach plik fotografii.</p>
<p>Przecież to dom, w którym mieszka Quinn, pomyślał zaskoczony, przerzucając kolejne zdjęcia, po co ktoś miałby mi przesyłać zdjęcia kamienicy? Znał to miejsce bardzo dobrze, sam pomagał Quinnowi znaleźć wygodne lokum, gdy ten zdecydował się przeprowadzić do miasta, i razem doszli do wniosku, że stara porobotnicza, ale niedawno odremontowana kamienica przy Dziesiątej Alei, będzie najlepszym wyborem. Trzy duże okna na trzecim piętrze należały do mieszkania, które wynajął Quinn – Jesse bywał tam z początku bardzo często, potem nieco rzadziej. Mimo to, nie miał problemu z rozpoznaniem, na co właściwie patrzy, chociaż zdjęcia były ciemne i nieco rozmazane, jakby zrobiono je nocą, z dużej odległości, na przykład z drugiej strony ulicy.</p>
<p>Kolejne zdjęcia były już wyraźniejsze i skupiały się na samych oknach, pokazywały je w dużym zbliżeniu. Na dwóch pierwszych z tego cyklu okna były zamknięte, potem uchylone, wreszcie otwarte na oścież. Jesse rozpoznał Quinna, który opierał się o parapet z papierosem w ręku. Był nagi do pasa, a może całkiem nagi, trudno to było stwierdzić na pewno, bo zasłaniała go ściana. Nie przejmował się tym, że może być widoczny z ulicy – może uznał, że jest już tak późno, że nikt nie zwróci na niego uwagi? – i nie wycofał do pokoju nawet wtedy, gdy za jego plecami zapaliło się światło, wydobywając z mroku różne szczegóły. Jesse zatrzymał się na tym zdjęciu na dłużej, bo nie potrafił oderwać od Quinna wzroku. Przejechał palcem wzdłuż jego torsu i zatrzymał się na twarzy. Tęsknię za nim, uświadomił sobie ze smutkiem, tęsknię za Quinnem z górskiej chaty. Dlaczego tutaj, w mieście, nie może układać się między nami tak, jak wtedy?</p>
<p>Niechętnie odłożył fotografię i sięgnął po kolejną. Zamrugał, sądząc, że źle widzi – ostatnio tak dużo ślęczał przy komputerze, że wzrok, i tak już słaby, pogorszył mu się jeszcze bardziej – ale nie, obraz nie chciał się zmienić. Quinn nadal palił papierosa w otwartym oknie, ale teraz towarzyszył mu ktoś jeszcze, brodaty mężczyzna oparty o framugę, w koszuli rozpiętej aż do pępka. Chyba coś mówił, tak to przynajmniej wyglądało. W rękach trzymał jakiś przedmiot, którego Jesse nie potrafił rozpoznać, może była to książka o małym formacie, a może pudełko papierosów.</p>
<p>Kolejne zdjęcie – obaj wychylają się przez okno, trochę za bardzo, żeby można to uznać za bezpieczne zachowanie, zwłaszcza na trzecim piętrze. Quinn wyciąga rękę, pokazując coś towarzyszowi, tamten się śmieje.</p>
<p>Następne. Quinn odwrócony tyłem, w połowie jego pleców dłoń tego drugiego, kimkolwiek jest, tors przy torsie, głowa przy głowie. Całują się.</p>
<p>I jeszcze jedno. Stoją bokiem, objęci, tamten drugi przy framudze, Quinn napiera na niego z całej siły, jakby chciał go zmiażdżyć. Jego ręka jednoznacznym, zaborczym gestem sięga w dół, a potem znika z kadru.</p>
<p>Zamknięte okna, najpierw jasne, potem zupełnie ciemne, pozbawione jakichkolwiek znaków szczególnych. Ostatnia fotografia. Jesse zatrzymał na niej wzrok przez kilka minut, a potem, powolnym, nieskończenie starannym gestem, złożył wszystkie zdjęcia w jeden plik i wyrównał brzegi. Całość włożył z powrotem do koperty, którą odłożył na biurko i od razu cofnął rękę, jakby papier oparzył mu palce.</p>
<p>Świat wokół niego był bardzo cichy, wypłukany ze wszystkich dźwięków, chociaż budynek AgroBuch Corporation stał przy bardzo ruchliwej ulicy, a gabinet Jesse’ego znajdował się na czwartym piętrze i zwykle słychać w nim było każdy klakson. Teraz wszystko ucichło na dobre, zupełnie jak pod wodą. Jesse stał w bezruchu dobry kwadrans, i nie potrafił tego bezruchu pokonać, czuł się trochę jak bohater baśni, którego dotknęła klątwa. W głowie miał całkowitą pustkę. Gdyby był dzień, pewnie do pokoju wpadłaby sekretarka, Ann, i raz dwa uwolniła szefa spod władzy złowrogiego czaru, obarczając go kolejną stertą pism do podpisu albo demonstrując nowy grafik spotkań, ale Ann od kilku godzin zabawiała swoje dzieci w jednym z tych uroczych, małych domków na przedmieściach i nie mogła mu pomóc. Został tu sam. Mógł, oczywiście, wmawiać sobie, że żadnych zdjęć nie widział (niszczarka stała pod ręką gotowa do użycia), ale z góry wiedział, że w niczym to nie pomoże. Zdjęcia mogły zniknąć, to nie był duży problem, ale rzeczywistość, w której River Quinn całuje kogoś innego, istniałaby tak czy owak, bo czegoś takiego nie da się wymazać, jak wymazuje się nieudane fragmenty rysunku. To się już zdarzyło. Było. Może nadal trwało. A Jesse, który żył do tej pory w wygodnej iluzji, mógł co najwyżej szydzić z samego siebie, że kiedykolwiek przyszło mu do głowy, że może być przez kogoś naprawdę kochany.</p>
<p>Odkrycie, kim jest drugi mężczyzna ze zdjęć, nie zajęło mu dużo czasu – wkrótce po tym, jak znalazł kopertę na swoim biurku, sam zlecił wynajętym ludziom, żeby obserwowali Quinna i dostarczali mu na jego temat szczegółowe raporty (wmawiał sobie, że śledzi Quinna z troski o firmę, a nie z powodów osobistych). Z kim się kontaktuje, co robi i gdzie bywa w czasie wolnym od pracy. To oni dotarli do Finna O’Reilly’ego.</p>
<p><em>Profesora</em> Finna O’Reilly’ego.</p>
<p>Długo zbierał się w sobie, zanim odważył się wybrać na jego wykład, przy czym do samego końca nie był pewien, czy w ostatniej chwili po prostu nie zrejteruje. To była późna jesień albo wczesna zima, padało kolejny dzień z rzędu i całe miasto tonęło w błocie – Jesse pamiętał, że wędrując między budynkami wydziałów wdepnął w co najmniej dwie kałuże i doszczętnie przemoczył buty. Głęboko wciskał ręce do kieszeni płaszcza, ale nie czuł się przez to ani trochę bezpieczniej. Co chwila mijały go grupki studentów, biegnących na zajęcia, barwny, roześmiany tłumek, spowity papierosowym dymem, i każde takie spotkanie uświadamiało mu, jak bardzo tu nie pasuje, jak bardzo jest w tym świecie obcy i absolutnie zbędny. Może gdybym poszedł na studia, Quinn patrzyłby na mnie inaczej – to była przykra myśl, ale wcale nie najgorsza ze wszystkich, które przychodziły Jesse’emu do głowy – może byłbym wtedy w jego oczach kimś odrobinę mniej nieudanym.</p>
<p>Naprawdę chciał studiować, marzył o literaturze, zamierzał czytać, dyskutować, uczyć się języków i poznawać ciekawych ludzi, którzy dzieliliby jego pasje, ale nie miał dość siły, żeby przeciwstawić się swojemu ojcu. W zderzeniu z żelazną wolą Bobby’ego Buchanana, jego własna wydawała się bardzo krucha. Szybko zrezygnował z walki, wystraszyły go już pierwsze dwie kłótnie, i teraz, po latach, wędrując po kampusie wśród studiujących na tej uczelni szczęśliwców, czuł się nic niewartym tchórzem. Nic dziwnego, że Quinn przestał mnie zauważać, podsumował w myślach, rozglądając się za tabliczką, która pomogłaby mu trafić na Wydział Nauk Historycznych. Nigdzie nie widział żadnych oznaczeń, a wstydził się zaczepić któregoś z przechodniów, żeby zapytać o drogę. Nie dość, że żaden ze mnie partner do rozmowy, to jeszcze w łóżku radzę sobie gorzej niż średnio. Po co Quinnowi taki zawalidroga?</p>
<p>– Szukasz czegoś? Może w czymś ci pomóc? – Jego rozpaczliwe wysiłki, żeby udawać obytego w tutejszej topografii, spełzły na niczym. Mężczyzna, który wyszedł właśnie z budynku po lewej (“Biblioteka”, Jesse odczytał napis na tabliczce), i próbował jednocześnie uporządkować książki w torbie i nie oblać się kawą z plastikowego kubka, nie dał się nabrać. Spojrzał na Jesse’ego z zaciekawieniem. – Nie przejmuj się, nie ty jeden tu błądzisz. Ten, kto projektował ten kampus, był złośliwym draniem i...  O nie! – Sterta książek uderzyła o ziemię. – Chyba nie powinienem być taki zachłanny i wypożyczać aż tylu opracowań!</p>
<p>– Może… może potrzymam? – zaryzykował Jesse, wskazując kawę. Nieznajomy odetchnął z ulgą i podał mu kubek, który pachniał… tak, ewidentnie pachniał cynamonem. Potem przykucnął i zaczął zbierać porozrzucane książki.</p>
<p>– Dzień dobry, panie Martinsson!</p>
<p>– Dzień dobry! – odpowiedział mężczyzna, podnosząc głowę. Uśmiechnął się do przechodzącej obok dziewczyny, a Jesse, który nadal nerwowo ściskał jego kubek, pomyślał mimowolnie, że ma wyjątkowo miły uśmiech. Taki ciepły. Budzący zaufanie. – Niezła czapka! Sama dziergałaś?</p>
<p>Czapka była wełniana, zielona, z wypustkami przypominającymi czułki kosmity.</p>
<p>Dziewczyna parsknęła śmiechem.</p>
<p>– Ja? Ja mam dwie lewe ręce, panie Martinsson, nawet buty kupuję na rzepy, żeby nie wiązać sznurowadeł. To dzieło Ricka. Chce pan taka samą?</p>
<p>– Nie noszę czapek, ale dziękuję za propozycję. Widzimy się na zajęciach?</p>
<p>– No jasne!</p>
<p>Studentka poszła w swoją stronę, zostawiając ich samych na schodach przed biblioteką. Wykładowca, zrozumiał Jesse i speszył się jeszcze bardziej, o ile to “bardziej” było w ogóle możliwe, mężczyzna, który uporał się wreszcie z książkami i zarzucał na ramię wypchaną torbę, musiał być pracownikiem akademickim. Oddam mu kawę, przeproszę i po prostu sobie pójdę, poszukam jakiejś tablicy z informacjami albo strzałek. Dobrze, że przyjechałem na kampus dużo wcześniej, dzięki temu istnieje nadzieja, że mimo wszystko zdążę znaleźć właściwy wydział przed rozpoczęciem wykładu.</p>
<p>– No, dobrze, że przynajmniej nie wpadły do kałuży… – Nauczyciel odebrał wreszcie swój kubek. Zdjął przykrywkę, przez co zapach cynamonu stał się jeszcze wyraźniejszy, a potem upił trochę kawy. – Moje książki. Gdybym je zniszczył, dostałbym pewnie dożywotni zakaz wstępu do biblioteki. To co? – popatrzył na Jesse’ego. – Powiesz mi wreszcie, dokąd próbujesz dotrzeć?</p>
<p>– Ja… – Jesse przełknął ślinę. Miał ochotę odwrócić się na pięcie i uciec, gdzie pieprz rośnie. – Właściwie to… Szukam Wydziału Nauk Historycznych –  wydusił w końcu, umykając wzrokiem w bok, jakby spodziewał się dezaprobaty.</p>
<p>Która, na szczęście, nie nastąpiła.</p>
<p>– O? – ucieszył się młody wykładowca. – W takim razie dobrze trafiłeś, bo dokładnie tam teraz zmierzam. To mój wydział. Wybierasz się na wykład o Korei?</p>
<p>Prawdę mówiąc, Jesse nie miał pojęcia, o czym tego dnia miał opowiadać Finn O’Reilly – sprawdził tylko godzinę i numer sali – ale na wszelki wypadek pokiwał głową, coś mu zresztą świtało, że profesor napisał o Korei jakąś książkę. Było mu wszystko jedno, jaki będzie temat wykładu, chciał po prostu O’Reilly’ego zobaczyć na żywo – łudził się, że to pozwoli mu zrozumieć fenomen tego człowieka. Kim jesteś?, myślał, próbując nie poślizgnąć się na mokrym chodniku, dlaczego znalazłeś się na zdjęciach, na których nigdy, przenigdy nie powinieneś się znaleźć? Czemu zabrałeś mi Quinna? Czemu Quinn pozwolił ci odebrać mi siebie?</p>
<p>Przed drzwiami do audytorium kłębił się tłum i Jesse po raz kolejny poczuł nieodpartą chęć, żeby się wycofać. Nie zrobił tego tylko dlatego, że nadal towarzyszył mu jasnowłosy nauczyciel od rozsypanych książek, który uparł się, że odprowadzi go pod same drzwi. Musiał być tutaj dobrze znany, bo raz po raz ktoś mu się kłaniał, o coś pytał albo domagał się wyjaśnień (“Naprawdę mamy przeczytać CAŁY artykuł na jutro? Przecież to sto dwadzieścia stron małego druczku!”). W jednej chwili zrobiło się tak głośno, tłoczno i ciasno – wszyscy skupili się na niewielkiej przestrzeni między barierką a ustawionymi w półkole ławkami zajętymi przez studentów i ich laptopy – że Jesse ledwo słyszał własne myśli, ostatnią resztką sił walcząc z nadciągającym atakiem paniki.</p>
<p>– Spróbuj przepchnąć się bliżej drzwi – poradził wykładowca, gdy opędził się od swoich studentów – to może po otwarciu auli uda ci się zająć miejsce siedzące. Poszedłbym z tobą, żeby utorować ci drogę, ale zaraz zaczynam konsultacje.</p>
<p>– Dziękuję. – Tylko tyle Jesse zdołał z siebie wydusić, ale całe szczęście to wystarczyło. Tamten życzył mu owocnego wykładu i poszedł w drugą stronę, wkrótce znikając w wąskim korytarzu, gdzie znajdowały się gabinety. Jesse’emu nie pozostało więc nic innego, jak skorzystać z jego rady i dołączyć do tłumu oczekujących na wykład albo… no cóż, mógł jeszcze uciec, nikt go przecież nie rozliczał z uczestnictwa w jakichkolwiek zajęciach. Nie był studentem. Mimo to, niemal wstrzymując oddech ze strachu, ruszył w kierunku drzwi, a chwilę potem, gdy audytorium zostało otwarte, wcisnął się do środka razem z pozostałymi i zdołał nawet wywalczyć dla siebie krzesło z samego brzegu, w przedostatnim rzędzie.</p>
<p>Sala była duża jak na warunki uniwersyteckie, ale i tak zabrakło miejsc dla wszystkich chętnych. Ci, którzy nie zdołali dopchać się do krzeseł, zajęli podłogę pod ścianami albo stanęli z tyłu, przez co Jesse, chcąc nie chcąc, słyszał ich rozmowy, suto okraszone wulgaryzmami. Rozmawiali o różnych sprawach, najczęściej jednak o zajęciach i wykładowcach, dzięki czemu nawet człowiek z zewnątrz szybko orientował się, kto jest tutaj lubiany a kto nie, kto budzi postrach, a czyje zajęcia są tak nudne, że trzeba się zaopatrzyć w podwójne espresso, żeby je przetrwać. Padło, oczywiście, nazwisko Finna O’Reilly’ego (“Straszny skurwysyn, potrafi oblać z byle powodu, ale zajęcia prowadzi nieziemsko!”), a także Luke’a Martinssona, nauczyciela, który pomógł Jesse’emu trafić na wydział (“Fajny facet, można się z nim dogadać, o ile nie będziesz przesadnie leserować, bo leserów strasznie nie lubi”). Okazało się, że Martinsson był – o ironio! – asystentem O’Reilly’ego, napisał pod jego kierunkiem doktorat i nadal współpracowali przy wielu projektach. Jesse od razu stracił do niego całą sympatię.</p>
<p>Sam nie wiedział, czego się właściwie spodziewał. Satysfakcji? Zawodu? Tego, że człowiek ze zdjęć okaże się mniej interesujący, a może bardziej interesujący od tego, którego stworzył we własnej głowie? Przyjście tutaj przypominało rozdrapywanie strupa, i było, z czego Jesse zdawał sobie sprawę, rodzajem masochizmu – ze wszystkich możliwych rozwiązań, wybrał prawdopodobniej ten najbardziej bolesny. Finn O’Reilly, oczywiście, okazał się dokładnie tym Finnem O’Reillym, którego Jesse tak się obawiał: nieprzeciętnie bystrym, wygadanym i skupiającym na sobie uwagę wszystkich zebranych wykładowcą-showmanem, który w dodatku dobrze wyglądał, chociaż sprawiał wrażenie człowieka zupełnie nie zainteresowanego własną powierzchownością. Był absolutnym przeciwieństwem Jesse’ego, pod każdym możliwym względem. Wiek. Wykształcenie. Sposób bycia. Pewność siebie emanująca z każdego gestu. Już po piętnastu minutach wykładu, Jesse wiedział, że rzeczywistość wygląda o wiele straszniej niż jego wyobrażenia, sto, nie!, tysiąc razy gorzej, i od tego momentu przestał nadążać za tokiem narracji, zupełnie się poddał. Odpłynął w rozpacz.</p>
<p>– Ej? Dobrze się czujesz? – Jego zachowanie zwróciło uwagę chłopaka siedzącego po prawej stronie. – Duszno tu, moja kumpela ostatnio o mało nie zemdlała. Może wyjdziesz na chwilę na zewnątrz? Popilnuję ci miejsca.</p>
<p>Nie odpowiedział, potrząsnął tylko głową. Chłopak wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do robienia notatek.</p>
<p>Jesse nie odrywał wzroku od Finna O’Reilly’ego, dosłownie pożerał go wzrokiem. Chyba mam gorączkę, pomyślał, dotknął nawet czoła, ale nie potrafił ocenić, czy jest ciepłe czy zimne. Dłonie lekko mu drżały. Łzy napłynęły do oczu. Jestem niczym, niczym, niczym, tłukło mu się po głowie, nic nie umiem, skończyłem tylko liceum, a wszystko, co mam, odziedziczyłem po ojcu jak ostatni darmozjad, w dodatku nie potrafię zarządzać jego firmą, chociaż szkolił mnie do tego przez pół mojego życia. Jakie mam prawo obwiniać Quinna o cokolwiek? To cud, że zainteresował się mną chociaż przez chwilę, a jeszcze większy cud, że przyjechał ze mną do miasta, żeby mi pomóc, chociaż nie potrzebował ani pracy w AgroBuchu, ani tych śmiesznych pieniędzy, które zarząd zaoferował mu w charakterze miesięcznej pensji. Powinienem być wdzięczny, że mimo wszystko zdecydował się zostać...</p>
<p>To nie jego wina, że ubzdurałem sobie, że został z mojego powodu, Jesse przełknął łzy. Kręciło mu się w głowie. Patrzył na Finna O’Reilly’ego, który odpowiadał właśnie na pytanie jednego ze studentów, jednocześnie pisząc coś na tablicy (lubił podpierać się grafiką; rysował strzałki, zataczał wokół haseł zamaszyste kółka, podkreślał wybrane zdania podwójną, czasem potrójną kreską) i widział jednocześnie dwie nakładające się na siebie sceny: to, co działo się teraz mieszało się z obrazami ze zdjęć. O’Reilly-wykładowca, w zielonym swetrze i dżinsach, z markerem w dłoni – O’Reilly-półnagi, palący papierosa, którego sekundę wcześniej odebrał Quinnowi. O’Reilly na podwyższeniu przypominającym scenę – O’Reilly w obramowaniu okna. O’Reilly bezwiednie targający własną, rudą czuprynę – i palce Quinna wplątane w jego włosy, szarpiące je bez litości, żeby przyciągnąć twarz do pocałunku.</p>
<p>To było dla Jesse’ego zbyt wiele. Nie wytrzymał i zerwał się z krzesła, a potem zaczął przepychać się w kierunku wyjścia, nie słysząc ani przekleństw, ani złośliwych komentarzy pod własnym adresem, jedyne czego chciał to jak najszybciej wydostać się z auli. Umrę, jeśli stąd nie ucieknę. Teraz. Już. Natychmiast. Nie panował nad łzami, które ciekły mu po policzkach i brodzie, nie obchodziło go, że robi z siebie sensację i zwraca uwagę wszystkich wokoło. Jakie to miało znaczenie? I tak nie zamierzał tu więcej przychodzić, więc jego reputacja była nieistotna – cokolwiek o nim pomyśleli, studenci czy nawet Finn O’Reilly, nie mogło być gorsze od tego, co myślał sam o sobie, każdego dnia i o każdej godzinie.</p>
<p>Głupi. Bezużyteczny. Zbędny. Niewart żadnych cieplejszych uczuć. Chodząca pomyłka. Śmieć.</p>
<p>Powinienem umrzeć, pomyślał i z rozmachem otworzył drzwi, przez przypadek uderzając nimi dziewczynę w dredach, która syknęła z bólu i zatoczyła się do tyłu, wpadając na kilka innych osób. Nastąpił efekt domina, ludzie stłoczeni pod ścianą tracili równowagę i deptali po tych, którzy siedzieli na ziemi, a szepty zmieniły się w regularną kłótnię. Ktoś chwycił Jesse’ego za łokieć, ale ten zdołał się wyrwać, wywinął się jak węgorz i nareszcie wybiegł na korytarz.</p>
<p>Tam, niestety, zderzył się z Luke’em Martinssonem, asystentem O’Reilly’ego, który skończył już swoje konsultacje. A może zrobił sobie przerwę?</p>
<p>– Powoli, powoli, bo nogi połamiesz! – Nauczyciel rozłożył ręce. – Gdzie tak pędzisz? Aż tak źle było na wykładzie? Muszę powiedzieć Finnowi, żeby… – Dopiero teraz zauważył wyraz twarzy Jesse’ego, łzy na jego policzkach, i od razu spoważniał. – Co się stało? Mogę ci jakoś pomóc?</p>
<p>Jesse nie odpowiedział, nie dotarło do niego ani jedno słowo. Wyminął zaskoczonego Martinssona i rzucił się na schody, jak pływak, który bez znajomości dna skacze do wody z dużej wysokości – nie obchodziło go, czy skręci kark czy jakoś ocaleje. Potknął się, zjechał dwa stopnie w dół, ale odzyskał równowagę, pomogła mu poręcz. Potem wystarczyło przebiec hall, ślizgając się na wypastowanej podłodze, i dopaść obrotowych drzwi, które wchłonęły Jesse’ego jak portal między światami i wypluły go w noc (o tej porze roku noc trwała większą część doby), na wilgotną od deszczu, brukowaną aleję między budynkami wydziałów.</p>
<p>Powinienem umrzeć, pomyślał raz jeszcze i poczuł nagle, że jest bardzo, ale to bardzo zmęczony. Śmiertelnie zmęczony. Zmęczony aż do bezwładu kończyn. Musiał przystanąć, bo nogi odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa i oderwanie ich od podłoża wydawało się zadaniem ponad jego siły.</p>
<p>Wtedy zadzwonił telefon.</p>
<p>– Gdzie jesteś? – Głos Quinna brzmiał tak, jakby dobiegał z drugiej strony bardzo długiego tunelu. Jesse zamknął oczy. – Byłem u ciebie w domu, ale obiłem się o drzwi. Wszystko w porządku?</p>
<p>– Pojechałem odwiedzić Debbie – skłamał, próbując nadać swojemu głosowi normalne brzmienie. – Utknąłem w korku, był jakiś wypadek na A1. Spędzę tu pewnie najbliższe tysiąc lat.</p>
<p>W słuchawce zapadła cisza.</p>
<p>– Masz dziwny głos. – Quinn nie nadał się nabrać. – Na pewno nic się nie stało?</p>
<p>– A co miało się stać? Jestem po prostu zmęczony, to był cholernie długi dzień. I jeszcze te korki. Porozmawiamy jutro, w firmie, dobrze?</p>
<p>Tak bardzo chciałbym, żebyś mnie przytulił, pomyślał, mocno ściskając słuchawkę, i powiedział, że wszystko będzie dobrze, że sobie te zdjęcia wymyśliłem, a Finn O’Reilly to tylko naukowiec, może i znany w środowisku akademickim, ale nie mający z nami nic wspólnego. Proszę, powiedz, że to sen, z którego zaraz się obudzimy.</p>
<p>– Dobrze – odparł Quinn, jakby z wahaniem. – W takim razie do jutra. Uważaj na siebie.</p>
<p>Ciągły sygnał oznaczał koniec rozmowy, ale mimo to, Jesse jeszcze długo stał na środku ścieżki, ze słuchawką przyciśniętą do ucha, niezdolny do wykonania najmniejszego gestu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Nie rozmawiam z pacjentami na temat innych pacjentów, Liu. – Doktor Parker strzepnął popiół do słoika, który pełnił funkcję prowizorycznej popielniczki. Wszystko na tym podwórku było prowizoryczne: od popękanego betonu na ziemi, aż po częściowo otynkowane ściany, które wyglądały jak zarośnięte jakimś zgniłozielonym grzybem. – A ty doskonale o tym wiesz.</p>
<p>Zack zatrzymał się w swojej wędrówce wokół – jak to nazywał – “spacerniaka” i zabębnił palcami w pokrywę od kosza na śmieci. Pacjentom nie wolno tu było wchodzić, ale doktor Parker czasami, w drodze wyjątku, zabierał go na to podwórko i pozwalał wypalić papierosa lub dwa, gdy sądził, że dzięki temu Zack będzie lepiej współpracował na zajęciach terapeutycznych. Albo gdy sam potrzebował towarzystwa. Tego dnia, zamiast do gabinetu, od razu zeszli na parter, żeby zajarać, dzięki czemu Zack zyskał niepowtarzalną okazję, żeby w nieco mniej oficjalnych okolicznościach podpytać doktora Parkera o Jesse’ego Buchanana i AgroBuch Corporation.</p>
<p>– Ale to przecież wiedza ogólnodostępna… – odwrócił się w stronę lekarza – byłaby, gdyby pozwolił pan korzystać z netu. Niech pan nie będzie dupkiem, doktorze Parker. Ciekawość to nie zbrodnia. Wiadomo już coś na temat tej afery w AgroBuchu?</p>
<p>– Zapytaj swojego współlokatora. Podejrzewam, że jest najlepiej poinformowany.</p>
<p>– A ja podejrzewam, że próbuje mnie pan wkurzyć – żachnął się Zack. – Przypominam, że to moja zasługa, że Buchanan w ogóle komunikuje się ze światem za pomocą słów. Sam pan tak mówił, no, chyba że miałem jakieś omamy… Nie sądzi pan, że zasługuję z tego powodu na wyjaśnienia? Jako asystent terapeuty?</p>
<p>Doktor Parker nie wytrzymał i parsknął śmiechem, który do złudzenia przypominał szczekanie psa.</p>
<p>– Byłbyś najgorszym psychiatrą na świecie, Liu – oznajmił, gdy trochę się uspokoił. Zack spojrzał na niego z jawną dezaprobatą. – Dla rozrywki doprowadzałbyś pacjentów na skraj wytrzymałości, a potem patrzył, jak się męczą. Nie wspominając już o tym, że pewnie sprzedałbyś informacje na ich temat albo policji, albo komuś innemu, kto by więcej zapłacił.</p>
<p>– Naprawdę jest pan dupkiem. – Zack zapalił drugiego papierosa. Pokręcił głową. – Nie zamierzam donosić na Jesse’ego prokuraturze, aż tak dalece jeszcze nie zwariowałem. Chciałbym po prostu wiedzieć, co się tam stało, jakie są najnowsze prasowe doniesienia. Prali brudne pieniądze, prawda? Musieli prać – odpowiedział sam sobie, marszcząc brwi. – A Jesse Buchanan jest ostatnią osobą, która bawiłaby się w podobne rzeczy, co oznacza, że został w to wszystko wrobiony przez własnych współpracowników.</p>
<p>Doktor Parker nie odpowiedział. Z papierosem w ręku przeszedł kawałek w kierunku kontenerów na śmieci, a potem podszedł do ściany zamalowanej żółtą farbą, która pełniła funkcję czegoś w rodzaju tablicy ogłoszeń, pracownicy pisali na niej rozmaite hasła, komentowali nawzajem własny wygląd albo wylewali żale na przełożonych. Oczywiście anonimowo. Jedno ze zdań głosiło, że “Eric Parker jest dupkiem, ale ma ładną brodę”.</p>
<p>– No patrz, nie tylko ty jeden uważasz mnie za dupka. – Ucieszył się lekarz, a potem wyjął z kieszeni długopis i narysował na ścianie serduszko. – Ciekawe, kto to napisał.</p>
<p>– To powszechnie znana prawda, doktorze – prychnął Zack. – Przypomina mi pan mojego promotora, on też był skurwysynem i nosił brodę, no, tyle że był rudy jak pieprzona marchewka. A propos, nie tak dawno Jesse wspomniał jego nazwisko… to znaczy nie tyle wspomniał, co zareagował na nie tak gwałtownie, jakby mu O’Reilly kota wypatroszył. Może mi pan wytłumaczyć, co profesor od historii ma wspólnego z przestępstwami gospodarczymi w firmie handlującej kosiarkami?</p>
<p>– Jesteś uparty jak osioł. – Doktor Parker wyszczerzył zęby. – Nie udawaj, Liu, przecież dobrze wiesz, co Finn O’Reilly ma wspólnego z przestępstwami, nieważne gospodarczymi czy innego rodzaju. Sam mi opowiadałeś o strzelaninie na kampusie. Dawno dodałeś dwa do dwóch i to dlatego mnie dzisiaj męczysz, AgroBuch AgroBuchem, firma Buchananów mogłaby wylecieć w powietrze, a ty byś się i tak nie przejął, za to udział O’Reilly’ego w tym wszystkim… ooo, to już zupełnie co innego.</p>
<p>Zack wzruszył ramionami.</p>
<p>– Był moim promotorem – odparł pozornie lekkim tonem. – Co w tym dziwnego, że z zainteresowaniem obserwuję jego poczynania?</p>
<p>– Z tego, co pamiętam, przez całą twoją, umówmy się, niezbyt owocną karierę akademicką, żarliście się jak dwa wściekłe psy. To bardzo ciekawe, że nadal o nim rozmyślasz.  Rozumiem, że Jesse natknął się na twoją książkę o Korei?</p>
<p>Doktor Parker był czasem aż nazbyt domyślny. Sukinsyn zachowywał się tak, jakby czytał człowiekowi w myślach.</p>
<p>Zack niechętnie skinął głowa. Miał niejasne przeczucie, że zmiana scenerii niczego nie zmieniła i rozmowa, w której brał właśnie udział, nie była zwyczajną rozmową, tylko elementem kolejnej sesji. Tak naprawdę to nie on ciągnął Parkera za język, tylko Parker jego.</p>
<p>– To też jest bardzo ciekawe. – Lekarz spojrzał w górę. Wysoko nad nimi widać było kwadrat niebieskiego nieba i jedną, niewielką chmurkę, która przypominała Zackowi trupią czaszkę. – Czemu tej książki po prostu nie wyrzuciłeś, co? Tak jak wyrzuciłeś inne rzeczy? Aż tak fascynuje cię historia czternastowiecznej Korei?</p>
<p>Zack zaplótł ręce na piersi. Uśmiechnął się wyzywająco.</p>
<p>– Skoro taki pan ciekawski, doktorze Parker, może zagramy w grę “Pytanie za pytanie”? Na pewno zna pan zasady.</p>
<p>Prawdę powiedziawszy, nie bardzo wierzył, że tamten się zgodzi, ale musiał chociaż spróbować – ostatecznie niczego przez to nie tracił, mógł jedynie zyskać. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, lekarz wyciągnął do niego paczkę papierosów, chociaż limit dwóch fajek został już wyczerpany, i gestem dał do zrozumienia, że Zack może się poczęstować. Nie dał sobie tego powtarzać dwa razy. Palenie było jedną z niewielu czynności, które sprawiały mu jeszcze przyjemność.</p>
<p>– Dobrze. Ja zaczynam. – Doktora Parkera wyraźnie uradował wyraz zaskoczenia, który pojawił się na twarzy Zacka. – Książka. Dlaczego ją zachowałeś? Poproszę szczerą odpowiedź.</p>
<p>Szczerą? Zack sam do końca nie wiedział, dlaczego targał “Korzenie władzy” wszędzie, dokąd jechał, niezależnie od tego, czy jechał na tydzień czy też na pół roku. Przyzwyczaił się, że książka jest zawsze przy nim, że w momentach kryzysu może po nią sięgnąć, przekartkować i przypomnieć sobie któryś z rozdziałów, chociaż większości z nich od dawna potrafił recytować z pamięci, włącznie z przypisami. Patrzył na znajomą okładkę, trochę już podniszczoną, i czuł się bardziej sobą. Tym Zackiem Liu, który potrafił godzinami spierać się z promotorem o jakąś teorię albo leżeć na plecach w trawie, na błoniach obok kampusu, i rozmawiać z przyjacielem na wszystkie możliwe tematy.</p>
<p>– Jest dla mnie ważna – odparł powoli. Nie lubił mówić o takich rzeczach, osobistych i przez to krępujących, zwykle obracał wszystko w żart albo zasłaniał się ironią. Tak było o wiele prościej. – Wtedy, gdy ją dostałem… było ze mną trochę lepiej. Chyba. Przez chwilę. To prawda, kłóciłem się z Finnem O’Reillym, ale to było takie… normalne, nikt nikogo nie próbował zabić, po prostu… – urwał. – Czy taka odpowiedź panu wystarczy?</p>
<p>– Nie – uciął doktor Parker.</p>
<p>Zack zaklął pod nosem. Jego terapeuta naprawdę potrafił być irytujący.</p>
<p>– Szanowałem Finna O’Reilly’ego, okej? – wyrzucił z siebie w końcu. – To było całkiem przyjemne, spieranie się z nim, wyszukiwanie kontrargumentów, łapanie go za słówka. Dużo wtedy czytałem, tylko po to, żeby mu udowodnić, że nie ma racji. Poza tym graliśmy w <em>go</em>. Plansza leżała na stole, który stał przed jego gabinetem, i nikt poza nami nie dotykał krążków, nawet Luke. Ja grałem białymi. Nigdy nie siadaliśmy do tej planszy wspólnie, po prostu… co jakiś czas do niej podchodziliśmy, każdy z osobna, i wykonywaliśmy jakiś ruch, niby mimochodem. Po kampusie chodziły zakłady, kto wygra, podobno ludzie stawiali całkiem niezłe kwoty.</p>
<p>– I kto wygrał?</p>
<p>– Nikt. – Zack strzepnął popiół. – Nikt nie wygrał, doktorze, bo niedługo potem zrezygnowałem ze studiów. Nie wiem, co się stało z tą planszą, może dalej tam stoi. A może ktoś ją po prostu wyrzucił?</p>
<p>– Czyli, podsumowując, zachowałeś tę książkę, ponieważ dostałeś ją od człowieka, którego podziwiałeś, a ty nie podziwiałeś w życiu zbyt wielu ludzi. Tak czy nie?</p>
<p>– Tak i nie – mruknął Zack.</p>
<p>– Pozwól, że spróbuję jeszcze raz. – Doktor Parker zmrużył oczy. – Zachowałeś ją, ponieważ kojarzy ci się ze studiami, a na studiach miałeś promotora, którego szanowałeś, bo zmuszał cię do myślenia, i przyjaciela, Luke’a, który troszczył się o ciebie jak starszy brat. Poza tym czułeś się wtedy prawie… powtarzam…. prawie, jakbyś gdzieś przynależał, gdzieś i do kogoś, a przynależność to twoja wielka, niespełniona potrzeba. Mam rację?</p>
<p>– Zdaje się, że teraz to moja kolej na zadawanie pytań.</p>
<p>Doktor Parker zrobił zachęcający gest, a potem wydmuchał dym, który otoczył jego głowę jasnoszarą aureolą. Ciekawe, czy marihuanę też pozwoliłby mi zapalić, pomyślał Zack z ironią, gdybym mu obiecał, że będę szczerze opowiadał o swoich problemach.</p>
<p>– No to wróćmy do mojego profesora – zaordynował, wciskając dłonie do kieszeni jeansów. Papieros, niestety, zdążył się skończyć, pozostało po nim jedynie wspomnienie. – Wiem, że Finn O’Reilly pracował w prokuraturze, ale to było dawno temu. Co go łączy z AgroBuch Corporation?</p>
<p>Odpowiedź padła niemal natychmiast.</p>
<p>– Czytałem… nie dalej jak wczoraj wpadł mi w ręce artykuł, w którym pisali, że to dzięki O’Reilly’emu przestępstwa w AgroBuchu wyszły na jaw. To on doprowadził do aresztowań. Nic więcej nie wiem, Liu. Jeśli jesteś zainteresowany tą aferą, obawiam się, że będziesz musiał trochę zaczekać, bo na razie sprawa jest zbyt świeża, żeby powiedzieć na jej temat cokolwiek pewnego.</p>
<p>W co ty się znowu wpakowałeś, O’Reilly?, pomyślał Zack, coraz bardziej zaintrygowany poczynaniami dawnego promotora. Zrobiłby wszystko, żeby dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej na ten temat, najlepiej u samego źródła. Dlaczego zainteresowała cię akurat firma Buchananów?</p>
<p>Nagle przyszła mu do głowy niepokojąca myśl.</p>
<p>– Ale chyba nie wciągnął w to wszystko Luke’a? – zapytał ostrożnie.</p>
<p>Parker posłał mu enigmatyczny uśmiech.</p>
<p>– Przykro mi, ale to już było pytanie nadprogramowe, poczekaj do następnej kolejki. Teraz ja. A skoro jesteśmy już przy Luke’u Martinssonie… spałeś z nim kiedyś?</p>
<p>Całe szczęście Zack skończył swojego papierosa jakiś czas temu, bo w tym momencie na pewno zakrztusiłby się dymem.</p>
<p>– Słucham? – Był niemal pewny, że Parker znowu próbuje go sprowokować. – Najpierw nazywa pan Luke’a moim starszym bratem, a potem pyta, czy się pieprzyliśmy? A fe, doktorze! – prychnął. – Naprawdę bawią pana takie historie?</p>
<p>– Nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie.</p>
<p>– Na niedorzeczne pytania też muszę odpowiadać? No dobrze, niech panu będzie – wzruszył ramionami. – Nie, nie spałem z Luke’em Martinssonem, nawet mi to do głowy nie przyszło. Jemu też nie. Tak się składa, że zwykle sypiam z kobietami, oczywiście o ile nie jestem naszprycowany chemią, która robi ze mnie kastrata.</p>
<p>– Sypiasz z kobietami, ale wolałbyś z mężczyznami. – To nie było pytanie. Doktor powiedział to takim tonem, jakby stwierdzał fakt w rodzaju “Ten mur jest żółty” albo “Obiad będzie o trzynastej”. Zack skrzywił się, rozmowa z terapeutą zaczynała go denerwować.</p>
<p>– Tak? A skąd pan może o tym wiedzieć? – Nie powinien reagować emocjonalnie, ale tym razem nie wytrzymał. – Ma pan jakiś gejradar, czy coś w tym rodzaju? Pana żona o tym wie?</p>
<p>– Czy to było twoje kolejne pytanie, Liu? – Doktor Parker najwyraźniej dobrze się bawił. – Czy mam udawać, że niczego nie słyszałem i pozwolić ci spróbować raz jeszcze?</p>
<p>Zack z trudem powstrzymał się przed wyrzuceniem z siebie wiązanki wulgaryzmów. Wziął głęboki oddech i nakazał sobie absolutny spokój.</p>
<p>Nie sprowokujesz mnie, ty dupku, pomyślał i uśmiechnął się do doktora Parkera jednym ze swoich najpaskudniejszych uśmiechów.</p>
<p>– Były ofiary? – zapytał w końcu. – Mówił pan o aresztowaniach w AgroBuchu, ale ciekaw jestem, czy wszyscy te aresztowania przeżyli. Wiadomo… wypadki chodzą po ludziach, wiele się ostatnio mówi o brutalności naszej policji.</p>
<p>Jesse Buchanan nie próbowałby popełnić samobójstwa, gdyby chodziło wyłącznie o bankructwo firmy, dopowiedział w myślach. Ostatnią iskrą musiało być coś innego, coś dużo bardziej wstrząsającego, na przykład cudza śmierć, nagła i nieoczekiwana. Śmierć kogoś bliskiego.</p>
<p>Był ciekawy, czy odgadł prawidłowo.</p>
<p>Doktor Parker długo się nie odzywał, co utwierdziło Zacka w przekonaniu, że jego domysły są słuszne.</p>
<p>– O co chodzi? – Spróbował go ponaglić. – To nie było trudne pytanie. Takie rzeczy można wyczytać w prasie… o ile ma się dostęp do prasy, oczywiście. Nie zadałem pytania dotyczącego innego pacjenta, prawda?</p>
<p>A w każdym razie nie zrobiłem tego wprost, przyznał w duchu.</p>
<p>Było mu trochę chłodno w koszulce z krótkim rękawkiem, ale za nic w świecie nie wróciłby teraz do środka, żeby się rozgrzać – brakowało mu świeżego powietrza, zwłaszcza odkąd spacery po ogrodzie, przylegającym do szpitala, zostały ograniczone do minimum z powodu remontu. Nawet obskurne, ciasne podwórko, na którym stały kontenery na śmieci, było lepsze od siedzenia w świetlicy, gdzie codziennie działo się dokładnie to samo, o tych samych godzinach, jak niekończące się <em>deja vu</em>. Jesse, po ostatnim wybuchu, prawie nie wychodził z pokoju, więc Zack, chcąc nie chcąc, włóczył się po oddziale sam, jak na początku swojego pobytu w tym miejscu, i czuł się z tego powodu cholernie sfrustrowany. Dlatego niemal się ucieszył, gdy usłyszał, że spotkanie z doktorem Parkerem zostało przyspieszone o dwa dni – zajęcia z czwartku zostały przeniesione na wtorek – a gdy usłyszał: “Może poszlibyśmy na fajkę”?, o mało nie rzucił się Parkerowi na szyję.</p>
<p>Teraz miał ochotę rozkwasić mu nos.</p>
<p>– No? – Cisza trwała zdecydowanie zbyt długo. – Czas minął, doktorze. Jestem panem dogłębnie rozczarowany.</p>
<p>– Lubimy omijać zasady, tak? – Lekarz podrapał się w brodę. Zack nie wątpił, że jego terapeuta od razu się domyślił, dlaczego padło takie pytanie, ale, prawdę mówiąc, miał to gdzieś. – Szukać ścieżek na około? No dobrze, niech ci będzie, Liu, Tak, były ofiary. A raczej ofiara, liczba pojedyncza, zginął jeden z pracowników AgroBuchu, był podobno szefem ochrony. Miał takie… takie zabawne imię i nazwisko, zupełnie jak hipis, nie mogę sobie teraz przypomnieć…</p>
<p>– Och, wierzę w pana zajebistą pamięć. – Zack nie dał się nabrać na tak prymitywną sztuczkę.</p>
<p>Doktor Parker uśmiechnął się lekko i otrzepał ręce z resztek popiołu. Paczkę papierosów schował do kieszeni kraciastej koszuli, która świetnie by się nadała na wieczorek z muzyką country w jakiejś pipidówie, gdzie poza stacją benzynową i knajpą dla starych pryków nie ma żadnych innych rozrywek.</p>
<p>– Poczekaj… – Szerokie, krzaczaste brwi, które nadawały doktorowi nieco groźny wygląd, zbiegły się nad jego nosem. – Jak to było… – udał, że się zastanawia – Quinn, tak, nazywał się Quinn! River Quinn. Znaleziono go martwego w magazynach należących do firmy, nic więcej nie wyciekło do prasy, bardzo mi przykro. Teraz ja. – Zack, słysząc to, przewrócił oczami. Czekał na kolejne idiotyczne pytanie. – Wcześniej powiedziałeś coś, co wydało mi się bardzo interesujące… Stwierdziłeś, że Jesse Buchanan nie jest kimś, kto bawiłby się w nielegalne biznesy, i jeśli ktoś w AgroBuchu prał brudne pieniądze, to na pewno bez jego wiedzy i zgody. Skąd taka pewność? Nie znacie się przecież zbyt długo.</p>
<p>– A co? Pan też dostał etat w prokuraturze? – zakpił Zack.</p>
<p>– Jestem po prostu ciekawy.</p>
<p>– No to chyba pana rozczaruję, doktorze, bo nie umiem odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Naprawdę nie umiem, to nie jest żaden wykręt! Po prostu… No cóż, nazwijmy to instynktem, ja takie rzeczy wyczuwam, mam nosa do ludzi. Poznałem w życiu wielu krętaczy i niech mi pan wierzy, Jesse do nich nie należy, ten chłopak nie potrafiłby ukraść cukierka w supermarkecie! Nikt mi nie wmówi, że bawił się w kreatywną księgowość albo handlował dragami, udając, że to środki owadobójcze, jego jedynym grzechem jest bezbrzeżna naiwność. Nabrali go jak nic, jestem tego pewien… – Przerwał, żeby złapać oddech, a potem wypalił: – A ten River Quinn… to był jego jakiś przyjaciel?</p>
<p>Wiedział, że nie powinien zadawać tego pytania, ale i tak to zrobił. Doktor od razu się zjeżył, jego dezaprobata była widoczna jak na dłoni.</p>
<p>Teraz powie, że powinniśmy wracać do środka, pomyślał Zack.</p>
<p>– Powinniśmy wracać do środka. Za chwilę zamarzniesz.</p>
<p>– Całkiem mi ciepło.</p>
<p>– A trzęsiesz się tylko dla rozrywki? – Parker już chwytał za klamkę. Pytanie Zacka po prostu zignorował, jakby w ogóle nie padło. – No chodź wreszcie! Obaj zasłużyliśmy na kubek gorącej herbaty.</p>
<p>Zack, ociągając się, ruszył za swoim terapeutą. Jego ciekawość nie została zaspokojona całkowicie, ale i tak wiedział więcej, niż do tej pory, co można było zapisać na plus, zwłaszcza, że nie miał zbyt wielu okazji na zdobywanie nowych informacji. Brak odpowiedzi też czasem bywa odpowiedzią. River Quinn z pewnością był dla Jesse’ego kimś ważnym, i to właśnie jego śmierć wywołała tak dramatyczną reakcję, Zack nie miał co do tego najmniejszych wątpliwości.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dwa tygodnie później, gdy Debbie znowu spotkała Luke’a Martinssona (natknęła się na niego, gdy wychodził z bocznej klatki schodowej – musiał wracać z części administracyjnej szpitala), nie zastanawiała się ani chwili, tylko od razu zaproponowała, że zabierze go na obiad do pobliskiego miasteczka. Ty pewnie nie jadasz steków, stwierdziła, taksując go krytycznym spojrzeniem od stóp aż po czubek głowy – jej zdaniem na pewno był wegetarianinem, o ile w ogóle cokolwiek jadał – ale znam miejsce, w którym ja dostanę kawał mięcha, a wielbiciel zielska michę dobrze doprawionej sałaty. Co ty na to? Ja stawiam.</p>
<p>O dziwo, zgodził się od razu, więc kazała mu wsiadać do samochodu i jechać za mustangiem, który tym razem nie sprawiał jej większych kłopotów. Martinsson jeździł wysłużoną hondą i wyglądało na to, że jest niezłym kierowcą, niezłym i wcale nie takim zachowawczym, jak można by było przypuszczać – Debbie dałaby głowę, że lubi docisnąć gaz do dechy, zwłaszcza na pustej drodze. Żeby go sprawdzić, odczekała aż przejadą skrzyżowanie, i rozpędziła swojego grata na tyle, na ile mogła. Szybka jazda zawsze sprawiała jej dużą przyjemność. Już po chwili, bez zdziwienia zobaczyła hondę w lusterku. Martinsson, nie dość, że nie dał się zgubić, to jeszcze siedział jej teraz na ogonie, jakby była przestępcą, a on ścigającym ją gliniarzem. Mrugnęła do niego światłami. Obyśmy tylko nie spotkali prawdziwych gliniarzy, pomyślała, gdy w zawrotnym tempie pokonali kolejne mile, dzielące ich od miasteczka, bo piąty mandat w tym miesiącu to za dużo nawet jak na mnie.</p>
<p>Szpital psychiatryczny znajdował się, przynajmniej formalnie, w granicy New Arkas, ale tak naprawdę od centrum miasta jechało się tutaj dwie godziny z hakiem, i to wyłącznie w sytuacji, gdy nie było korków. To już nawet nie były przedmieścia, bo na przedmieściach mieszkają ludzie, tylko “wielkie nic”, jak mawiała Debbie, teren pełen nieużytków, między którymi czasem wyrastały jakieś magazyny albo firmy przewozowe otoczone wianuszkiem TIR-ów. Pewnie za kilka lat powstaną tutaj kolejne osiedla, bo Arkas uparcie parło na wschód, zwłaszcza od kiedy wybudowano kolejny odcinek autostrady, ale na razie wiatr hulał wśród zarośniętych chwastami pól kukurydzy.</p>
<p>Miasteczko Sweet Corn (nazwa nieodmiennie budziła w Debbie chęć parsknięcia śmiechem), znajdowało się naprawdę blisko szpitala, zdecydowanie bliżej niż pełne wieżowców i secesyjnych kamienic centrum Arkas, dlatego ktoś, kto marzył o zjedzeniu czegoś ciepłego a niekoniecznie miał ochotę na chemię serwowaną na stacji benzynowej, jechał właśnie tam. Debbie zaparkowała przed “Kuchnią Sue”, budynkiem bardziej przypominającym stodołę niż lokal serwujący posiłki, i wysiadła z mustanga, wciągając do płuc przesycone dymem powietrze,</p>
<p>– I jak? – Zagaiła Martinssona. – Prawda, że nieźle?</p>
<p>– Nieźle – potwierdził, rozglądając się dookoła. Nie kręcił nosem, jak to mieli w zwyczaju przedstawiciele tak zwanych elit, gdy tylko trafiali na prowincję, czym zapunktował u Debbie jeszcze bardziej. Najbardziej na świecie nie znosiła bufonów, którzy na każdym kroku okazywali innym swoją wyższość. – Szkoda, że tak tu płasko – dodał. – Gdyby Sweet Corn znajdowało się w górach, czułbym się prawie jak w “Miasteczku Twin Peaks”.</p>
<p>– Gdyby Sweet Corn znajdowało się w górach, nie nazywałoby się Sweet Corn – wzruszyła ramionami. – Chodź. Mają tu naprawdę dobrą kawę. No i ciasta, Sue jest prawdziwą mistrzynią w pieczeniu ciast.</p>
<p>Na parkingu stało kilka samochodów, w tym dwa dostawcze, co oznaczało, że nie tylko oni zrobili sobie przerwę na obiad, chętnych na steki było więcej. Debbie poczuła ssanie w żołądku. Sto lat nie jadła steków – jej dietetyczka stanowczo zabraniała jej takiego jedzenia – ale tym razem zamierzała złamać zasady i poczuć się jak za dawnych czasów, gdy jadła, co tylko chciała, a i tak miała świetną figurę.</p>
<p>Gdy wchodzili do środka, zadźwięczał dzwonek przy drzwiach. Wszystkie głowy zwróciły się w ich kierunku, a z zaplecza wyjrzała przysadzista kobieta z włosami związanymi w koński ogon, która musiała być w trakcie gotowania, bo ręce miała całe uwalane w mące.</p>
<p>– Dzień dobry. – Debbie wyszczerzyła zęby. – Znajdzie się jakieś mięcho dla wygłodniałych wędrowców?</p>
<p>– Debbie! – ucieszyła się kucharka. Szybko wytarła ręce i podbiegła do gości. Mimo tuszy, poruszała się zadziwiająco sprawnie, zupełnie jak młoda dziewczyna. – Gdzie ty się podziewałaś, do diabła? Myślała, że zupełnie o mnie zapomniałaś!</p>
<p>Uściskały się serdecznie. Potem Debbie przedstawiła koleżankę Martinssonowi.</p>
<p>– Mieszkałyśmy w jednej klatce – wyjaśniła. – Rodzina Sue pod piętnastką, moja pod siedemnastką. Straszna rudera, Jezu, pamiętam, że spotykałyśmy się na schodach, bo w mieszkaniach nie dało się wytrzymać.</p>
<p>– Zwłaszcza, jeśli się miało siedmioro rodzeństwa.</p>
<p>– I ojca alkoholika. Tak. – Debbie objęła Sue ramieniem. – Potem oni się wyprowadzili, a my zostaliśmy, kontakt się urwał. Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo się zdziwiłam, widząc tę starą krowę… – jakimś cudem obraźliwe określenie w ustach Debbie zabrzmiało pieszczotliwie – w tej pipidówie! Nieźle się tutaj urządziła, no nie? Ma nawet jelenie poroże na ścianie, nie pytaj, skąd jelenie w Sweet Corn, pewnie kupiła te rogi na AliExpressie po okazyjnej cenie…</p>
<p>– Och, lepiej się zamknij. – Sue nie wyglądała na oburzoną. – Niech pan jej nie słucha, panie Martinsson, ona zawsze opowiada głupoty. Steki? – spojrzała na Luke’a pytająco.</p>
<p>– E, dla niego to jakieś liście, spójrz tylko, jaki chudy. Na pewno wegetarianin.</p>
<p>– Steki, jak najbardziej – odparł Martinsson, wprawiając Debbie w szczere zdumienie. Sue zachichotała. – Naprawdę nie wiem, skąd pomysł, że nie jadam mięsa. Uwielbiam mięso. I piwo, ale piwo sobie podaruję, bo muszę jakoś dojechać do domu.</p>
<p>– No to siadajcie, zaraz przygotuję dla was coś pysznego. – Sue wskazała jeden ze stolików. – Rozumiem, że kawy nie odmówicie?</p>
<p>Nie odmówili i już po chwili raczyli się cudownie mocnym, gęstym napojem, który nie miał nic wspólnego z lurą, którą Debbie piła wcześniej w szpitalu. Rodzina Sue Vasilakis pochodziła z Grecji, więc Sue parzyła kawę na sposób wschodni, w rondelku, i wyglądało na to, że klienci jej baru bardzo sobie ten zwyczaj chwalili – zwłaszcza zawodowi kierowcy, którzy pokonywali długie trasy i potrzebowali solidnego zastrzyku kofeiny, żeby nie zasnąć za kierownicą.</p>
<p>– Jeszcze kwadrans temu powiedziałabym, że wyglądasz na kogoś, kto pija sojową latte w Starbucksie – stwierdziła Debbie, kręcąc głową – ale teraz nie jestem już taka pewna. Pijasz sojową latte?</p>
<p>– Pijam – uśmiechnął się Martinsson. – Pod tym względem jestem przewidywalny, przepraszam. No i lubię cynamon.</p>
<p>– Och, dzięki Bogu, bo już zaczęłam wątpić w swoją słynną, kobiecą intuicję!</p>
<p>Przez jakiś czas rozmawiali o głupotach, o ulubionych lokalach w Arkas, o salonach kosmetycznych Debbie i pracy naukowej Luke’a, aż w końcu Debbie odstawiła swój kubek z kawą i zapytała wprost:</p>
<p>– Płacisz za jego pobyt w szpitalu, prawda?</p>
<p>Domyśliła się tego już wcześniej, ale chciała mieć pewność.</p>
<p>Martinsson, zaskoczony nagłą zmianą tematu, powoli pokiwał głową.</p>
<p>– Z pensji asystenta? – skrzywiła się mimowolnie. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że zanim pracownik uniwersytetu zacznie zarabiać przyzwoite pieniądze – oczywiście, o ile będzie miał szczęście i zatrudnią go na etat – musi przejść przez czyściec śmiesznych pensyjek i jeszcze śmieszniejszych dodatków motywacyjnych, które ledwo pozwalają związać koniec z końcem. Gdzie tu miejsce na oszczędności? Albo na dodatkowe wydatki? – Ha, teraz rozumiem, dlaczego jesteś taki chudy.</p>
<p>– Jakoś sobie radzę – uśmiechnął się.  – Daję korepetycję, robię tłumaczenia, pracuję jako copywriter… – urwał na chwilę. Potem dodał nieco ciszej. – Zack nigdy w życiu nie poprosiłby o pomoc rodziców, uciekł z domu jako piętnastolatek. A bez leczenia sobie nie poradzi.</p>
<p>– Hmm. – Debbie zmarszczyła brwi. – Opowiedz mi coś więcej o tym Zacku. Wiesz, że mieszka z moim Jesse’em w pokoju? – Martinsson nie wiedział. No tak. Skąd miał wiedzieć, skoro w ogóle swojego przyjaciela nie odwiedzał? – Z mojego pasierba trudno cokolwiek wyciągnąć, ale o Zacku coś mu się wymsknęło, zupełnie przypadkiem, że grają w jakieś… hmm… <em>go</em>? Nie wiem. co to za gra...</p>
<p>– Chińskie szachy.</p>
<p>– A może. W każdym razie wydaje mi się, że nieźle się dogadują. Jesse mówił o Zacku… hmm, no cóż, to że w ogóle o nim wspomniał, było dla mnie zaskakujące, pozytywnie zaskakujące. Jesse nie należy do ludzi, którzy łatwo nawiązują przyjaźnie. Od dziecka był bardzo zamknięty w sobie.</p>
<p>Dostali swoje steki i przez chwilę zajmowali się głównie jedzeniem; porcje były naprawdę olbrzymie. Jezu, jakie to dobre, pomyślała Debbie z pełnymi ustami, normalnie niebo w gębie! Może gdyby moja dietetyczka spróbowała specjałów z kuchni Sue, przestałaby się zachowywać jak wredna suka, obrażona na cały świat i ludzi – po czymś tak smacznym człowiekowi od razu poprawia się humor. Przydałoby się jeszcze piwo, pasowałoby do steków wręcz idealnie, ale Martinsson miał rację: oboje byli zmotoryzowani, więc nie mogli sobie na nie pozwolić.</p>
<p>Na deser były wielkie kawałki ciasta z wiśniami. Debbie miała obawy, że po zjedzeniu tego wszystkiego nie zdoła ruszyć się z miejsca.</p>
<p>– Poznałem Zacka na studiach – zaczął Luke. – Dwa lata mieszkaliśmy w jednym pokoju w akademiku, on zaczynał studia, ja je kończyłem. Potem poszedłem na doktorat. To były… dziwne lata, bardzo intensywne, dużo się działo. Szczególnie w życiu Zacka. Teraz  sobie myślę, że gdybym już wtedy zaciągnął go do psychiatry, to może…</p>
<p>– Nie jesteś Bogiem, Luke’u Martinssonie – przerwała mu Debbie. – Nie masz takiej mocy sprawczej, żeby ratować ludzi przed nimi samymi. Wiem, co mówię, sama też przechodziłam ten etap.</p>
<p>Okazało się, że Zack Liu był jedynym dzieckiem pary lekarzy, Debbie kojarzyła nawet jego matkę, bo swego czasu sporo się o niej mówiło jako o najlepszym specjaliście od neurochirurgii. Zdaje się, że została nawet ordynatorem w Arkas Hospital. Michelle Liu. No proszę, pomyślała Debbie, wychowywał się w takiej dobrej rodzinie, pieniędzy na pewno mu nie brakowało, a jednak uciekł, gdzie pieprz rośnie, i to w tak młodym wieku!</p>
<p>– Wiesz, dlaczego uciekł? – zapytała. – Jakiś młodzieńczy bunt, czy coś w tym rodzaju?</p>
<p>Martinsson nabił na widelec ostatni kawałek mięsa.</p>
<p>– Nie wszystko, co błyszczy, jest ze złota – powiedział po dłuższej chwili. – To, że jakaś rodzina z daleka wygląda na dobrą i kochającą, nie oznacza, że tak jest naprawdę. Zack nie dogadywał się z ojcem, a matka… matka to materiał na dłuższą opowieść.</p>
<p>Uciekł z domu, ale się nie stoczył jak wielu nastolatków jego pokroju, pracował i uczył się, skończył liceum i dostał się na studia. Jak zarabiał? Ha, Debbie nie musiała się tego domyślać, dobrze wiedziała, jak to wygląda: prace dorywcze za śmieszne pieniądze, jakiś magazyn przy sklepie, jakieś rozwożenie pizzy, a jeśli nie to, drobna dilerka lub szybki numerek z tym czy owym, niby jeszcze nie prostytucja, ale seks dla przyjemności też nie. Debbie wiedziała to wszystko, ponieważ była w podobnej sytuacji… nie, w jeszcze gorszej, bo jakie opcje ma nastolatka w ciąży, z biednej rodziny, skazana wyłącznie na samą siebie? Słuchała opowieści Luke’a o Zacku Liu i łapała się na tym, że ten nieznany jej współlokator Jesse’ego, który z jakichś tajemniczych powodów trafił do domu wariatów, budzi jej ciekawość. A także sympatię.</p>
<p>– Zniknął, zanim zdążyłem przemówić mu do rozumu – westchnął Luke Martinsson. Bawił się telefonem, przekładał go z ręki do ręki. Debbie zupełnie nie zdziwiło, że etui jest krwiście czerwone. – Szukałem go wtedy przez całą noc. Potem kolejny dzień, tydzień, miesiąc. Przeszukałem wszystkie miejsca, o których kiedykolwiek wspomniał. Jeździliśmy po całym mieście z Finnem… z promotorem Zacka… i pytaliśmy o niego w knajpach, w salonach tatuażu, wszędzie, gdzie tylko się dało, ale nie natrafiliśmy na żaden jego ślad. Zniknął, jakby się rozpłynął w powietrzu.</p>
<p>– W takim razie jak go w końcu namierzyłeś? – zapytała.</p>
<p>– Nie ja, tylko Finn. A raczej nie tyle Finn, co jego brat, który był policjantem… – Martinsson zawahał się na moment. – To znaczy wtedy jeszcze pracował w policji. Okazało się, że Zack wyjechał z miasta i przyłączył się do klubu motocyklowego Yellow Dragons. To nie były najlepsze wieści, zwłaszcza, że policja od dawna miała Dragonsów na oku, ale przynajmniej wiedziałem, że Zack żyje i ma się dobrze, to była duża ulga. Wcześniej wyobrażałam sobie najgorsze scenariusze…</p>
<p>– Miałam kiedyś chłopaka z klubu motocyklowego. – Debbie zamówiła jeszcze jeden kawałek ciasta. Skoro łamała dzisiaj wszystkie zasady, równie dobrze mogła podbić sobie poziom cukru we krwi. – Strasznie go kochałam… przez jakieś półtora miesiąca, potem mi przeszło. Za to seks był nieziemski.</p>
<p>Martinsson nie wyglądał na speszonego tym ostatnim stwierdzeniem. Wręcz przeciwnie.</p>
<p>– Wtedy odpuściłem – przyznał. – Pomyślałem: okej, Zack znalazł swoje miejsce na ziemi, nie podoba mi się to, ale skoro jemu odpowiada kariera motocyklisty, nie będę się wtrącał. Popełniłem ogromny błąd, wiesz? – spojrzał na Debbie z żalem w oczach. Nadal się o wszystko obwinia, pomyślała, dokładnie tak samo jak ja w kwestii Jesse’ego. Na tę chorobę nie ma lekarstwa. – Powinienem go stamtąd zabrać, choćby siłą. Powinienem zrobić COKOLWIEK, a nie zrobiłem nic, zająłem się swoim doktoratem, pracą, zwyczajnym życiem. A on… nie umiem sobie nawet wyobrazić, przez co przeszedł.</p>
<p>Ciąg dalszy tej historii faktycznie był straszny, straszniejszy nawet niż Debbie sądziła (była pewna, że chłopak wplątał się w coś nielegalnego i trafił do pudła, jak wielu jego kolegów po fachu, włączając w to faceta Debbie z czasów młodości) – Zack został podpalony żywcem w ramach jakiegoś chorego, okrutnego samosądu, i ledwo uszedł z życiem. Brzmiało to bardzo w stylu gangów, z którymi Debbie miewała kiedyś do czynienia. Pewnie zdradził klub, przemknęło jej przez głowę, gdyby chodziło o coś innego, nie bawiliby się w domorosłych podpalaczy, tylko strzelili delikwentowi w głowę i zakopali gdzieś po cichu, tak, żeby nikt nigdy nie odnalazł ciała. A tutaj ewidentnie chodziło o karę – ci ludzie CHCIELI, żeby Zack cierpiał, to była sprawa osobista, kwestia idiotycznie pojmowanego honoru. Ciekawe, dlaczego go w takim razie nie dobili? Przecenili siłę ognia, czy nie docenili woli przetrwania swojej ofiary?</p>
<p>Debbie położyła dłoń na ręce Luke’a – coś jej mówiło, że Martinsson nie zrozumie tego gestu opacznie – i lekko ją ścisnęła. Miał rację: ona też nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić, przez co przeszedł jego przyjaciel. To było niepojmowalne. Zbyt straszne, żeby w ogóle się nad tym zastanawiać.</p>
<p>– Dlatego pomyślałem, że przynajmniej zapłacę za jego szpital – dokończył cicho. Nie cofnął ręki. – Chociaż to mogę dla niego zrobić. Spodobał mi się ten szpital… sporo o nim czytałem, o nim i doktorze Eriku Parkerze. Opinie są, co prawda, różne i dość sprzeczne, ale wiadomo jak to wygląda z komentarzami w Internecie. Doktor Parker to jeden z najlepszych psychiatrów w kraju, kontrowersyjny, ale niesamowicie skuteczny, specjalizuje się w PTSD. Jeśli ktokolwiek może pomóc Zackowi, to tylko on.</p>
<p>– Eric Parker to sukinsyn pierwszej wody. – Debbie puściła rękę Luke’a i sięgnęła po szklankę. Znowu zamarzyła o piwie i znów tę myśl od siebie odepchnęła. Zadowoliła się wodą z cytryną. – Ale zna się na rzeczy, to prawda, no i nie owija w bawełnę. Lubię jak lekarze i prawnicy mówią do mnie wprost. Rak to rak, krach na giełdzie to krach na giełdzie, a rozwód to rozwód. Człowiek przynajmniej wie, o co chodzi, i od razu może wziąć byka za rogi!</p>
<p>W tym momencie zadzwonił telefon Luke’a – a raczej nie tyle zadzwonił, bo dźwięki były wyłączone, co zawibrował i zaczął podskakiwać na blacie, wprawiając w drżenie talerz z resztą sałatki. Luke porwał go błyskawicznie, przeprosił Debbie, i wstał od stołu. Nie odszedł jednak daleko, zatrzymał się kilka kroków dalej, w pobliżu nieczynnego o tej porze roku kominka, który wyglądał równie topornie, co reszta wyposażenia jadłodajni Sue. Gdyby Debbie miała określić styl wystroju wnętrza, nazwałaby go “jaskiniowym”, bo wyglądało tu prawie jak w tej kreskówce o rodzinie Flinstonów.</p>
<p>– Nie mogę teraz rozmawiać – usłyszała po chwili. – Tak. Tak. W szpitalu. Przecież ci mówiłem. – Pauza. – Nie wiem, nie widziałem go przecież. – Dłuższa pauza. – To nie jest takie proste, Finn… Nie. Naprawdę nie. Porozmawiamy o tym jak wrócę, dobrze?</p>
<p>Odwrócił się i opuścił rękę, w której trzymał słuchawkę. Drugą wcisnął do kieszeni spodni. Jezu, jaki on jest chudy, pomyślała Debbie po raz kolejny, długi i chudy jak wieszak, patrząc na niego aż trudno uwierzyć, że potrafi zjeść tyle, co chłop od kosy. W dodatku mięsa. Ciekawe, co jeszcze ukrywa… Może ćwiczy karate? Albo nocami bierze udział w nielegalnych rajdach samochodowych ulicami miasta?</p>
<p>– Trenujesz kickboxing? – rzuciła z głupia frant, gdy tylko wrócił.</p>
<p>Zupełnie go zaskoczyła. Pewnie sądził, że się przesłyszał.</p>
<p>– Słucham? Nie, nie. Nie kickboxing. Trenuję chińskie sztuki walki. A czemu pytasz?</p>
<p>Wiedziałam, pomyślała z niejaką satysfakcją.</p>
<p>– A tak sobie. Bez powodu. Jeśli się spieszysz do domu, nie będę cię zatrzymywać. I nie przejmuj się rachunkiem, Sue zawsze daje mi zniżki.</p>
<p>Odparł, że nie, nigdzie się nie spieszy. Nie miał na dzisiaj żadnych planów, z wyjątkiem uiszczenia opłat w szpitalu za następny miesiąc.</p>
<p>– Nawet, gdybym bardzo chciał nad czymś popracować – dodał – nad jakimś artykułem czy referatem na konferencję, i tak bym nie zdołał, zamiast mózgu mam galaretę. Zawsze jak tu przyjeżdżam… to znaczy do szpitala… czuję się jak najgorszy dupek. Ty też uważasz, że powinienem go odwiedzić, prawda? – zerknął na Debbie, jakby łudził się, że zaprzeczy, ale nie zaprzeczyła. Westchnął. – Finn nie może zrozumieć, dlaczego nie przychodzę na te pieprzone wizyty jak normalny człowiek, dlaczego po prostu z Zackiem nie porozmawiam. Pewnie ma rację. Pewnie jestem po prostu tchórzem.</p>
<p>– Pewnie trochę jesteś – pokiwała głową. – Dlatego wiesz co? Raz się żyje, Luke’u Martinssonie, zamówię nam piwa, bo oboje na nie zasłużyliśmy. – Widząc wyraz jego twarzy, nie wytrzymała i parsknęła śmiechem. – No co? Nie patrz tak na mnie, nie zamierzam wracać do Arkas po pijaku, zamówię nam taksówkę. Jestem w końcu bogata, tak czy nie?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>To był ostatni pomysł, jaki przyszedł mu do głowy. Co prawda szansa, że Zack pójdzie akurat do Finna, była znikoma, ale i tak postanowił to sprawdzić – rzucił taksówkarzowi adres i już po chwili stał przed domem, w którym mieszkał profesor O’Reilly, a który przed kilkudziesięciu laty zbudowano jako magazyn na zboże i zapewne nikomu się wtedy nie śniło, że kiedyś będzie tu mieszkać miejska elita. Jesteś potwornym snobem, Finn, rzucił Luke z rozbawieniem, gdy usłyszał o tym domu i mieszkaniu, zajmującym całe piętro. Mieszkaniu, rzecz jasna, urządzonym w loftowym stylu: surowe materiały, gołe cegły, metal, duże przestrzenie, no i oczywiście gołe żarówki bez kloszy, osadzone w pajęczynie niczym nie zabezpieczonych kabli. Nie zapomnij sobie sprawić maszyny tkackiej do salonu, kpił z niego, ile wlezie, ale Finn wcale się nie obraził, kpina spływała po nim jak woda po kaczce, nawet pytania o pieniądze (“Stać cię w ogóle na takie lokum, czy wziąłeś kredyt na milion pięćset lat?”) zbywał wzruszeniem ramion. Zawsze marzyłem o lofcie, stwierdził w końcu, więc gdy pojawiła się okazja, stwierdziłem, że albo teraz, albo nigdy! Poczekaj, aż sam zobaczysz to miejsce, będziesz zachwycony. Człowiek czuje się tak, jakby przeniósł się w czasie do tysiąc osiemset dziewięćdziesiątego roku.</p>
<p>Taksówka odjechała i Luke został na podjeździe sam, jeśli nie liczyć jakiegoś faceta, który w klapkach i dresach wyskoczył, żeby wyrzucić śmieci. Pachniało rzeką, która była naprawdę blisko, wystarczyło przejść ulicą aż do końca, żeby trafić na zadbany bulwar – ulubione miejsce biegaczy i właścicieli psów. Z mieszkania Finna rozpościerał się przepiękny widok na zakole Grey River i tylko z tego powodu warto tu było zamieszkać: żeby codziennie podziwiać szarą, spienioną, nie do końca oswojoną wodę, po której kiedyś pływały barki i statki, zmierzające w kierunku Greyrock Bay i tamtejszego portu. Oczywiście port od dawna nie istniał, zostało po nim jedynie muzeum, natomiast po rzece pływali już tylko miłośnicy sportów wodnych, nawet oni jednak preferowali tereny po drugiej stronie miasta, gdzie rzeka była mniej narowista. Z tego powodu tutaj, w okolicach dawnego portu, panował niczym nie zmącony spokój.</p>
<p>Domofon zawierał tylko dwa przyciski. Luke nacisnął ten górny i nawet się nie zdziwił, że Finn, nie pytając, kogo niesie o tak barbarzyńskiej porze (dochodziła druga w nocy), od razu otworzył drzwi.</p>
<p>Dopiero na schodach poczuł jak bardzo jest zmęczony, i jak bardzo boli go szyja i prawy bok – wcześniej nie zwracał na to uwagi, bo trzymała go adrenalina, ale teraz wszystkie dolegliwości wróciły ze zdwojoną siłą, włącznie z zawrotami głowy. Wizyta w szpitalu wydawała się odległym wspomnieniem, ale tak naprawdę Luke wyszedł stamtąd zaledwie kilka godzin temu, był umówiony na zdjęcie szwów o siedemnastej, spędził tam jakąś godzinę, potem wstąpił jeszcze do piekarni, więc gdy dotarł z powrotem do akademika było po dziewiętnastej. Pokój wyglądał tak, jakby przeszło przez niego tornado, a Zack po prostu zniknął. Brakowało jego plecaka i kilku ulubionych koszulek, ale to jeszcze nie musiało oznaczać niczego groźnego, Zack mógł przecież po prostu dokądś wyjechać, przedłużyć sobie weekend o czwartek i piątek. Czasami tak robił. Gdy jednak Luke znalazł na ziemi kawałki jego podartej legitymacji studenckiej, zrozumiał, że stało się coś złego i zaczął do Zacka najpierw wydzwaniać (bez powodzenia), a potem szukać go w miejscach, do których chadzał, gdy był naprawdę wkurzony.</p>
<p>– Luke? Co ty tu…</p>
<p>Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak źle musi wyglądać, dopóki nie zobaczył niepokoju w oczach Finna O’Reilly’ego. Cieszył się, że w pobliżu nie ma żadnego lustra.</p>
<p>– Jest u ciebie? – zapytał i, nie czekając na pozwolenie, wszedł do środka. Zawroty głowy były coraz silniejsze. – Czy Zack się z tobą kontaktował?</p>
<p>Byłby upadł, gdyby Finn go nie podtrzymał i nie posadził na kanapie, którą wygrzebał chyba z jakiegoś śmietnika, bo więcej w niej było drutów, w dodatku połamanych, niż czegokolwiek innego, na przykład obicia. Poczuł, że jego palce zaciskają się nagle na szklance z wodą. Z trudem podniósł ją do ust.</p>
<p>– Wyglądasz jak trup – usłyszał. – Powinieneś leżeć w łóżku, do cholery, lekarz kazał ci odpoczywać! Chcesz znowu wylądować na ostrym dyżurze?</p>
<p>Nie chciał, oczywiście, że nie chciał. Pamiętał swoje przerażenie, gdy pierwszy (i oby ostatni) raz w życiu oberwał kulkę – a raczej dwie kulki, bo zamachowiec nie zadowolił się jednym strzałem – i stracił kontrolę nad własnym ciałem, nad tym, co robi i myśli. To było straszne. Ból był straszny, tak, ale jeszcze straszniejsze było uczucie, że nie ma się na nic wpływu.</p>
<p>Musiał znaleźć Zacka. Za wszelką cenę. Jak najszybciej.</p>
<p>– Kontaktował się z tobą, czy nie? – Woda trochę pomogła, przynajmniej głos mu się nie łamał w głupich momentach. – Jezu, Finn! Powiedz coś, proszę. Wróciłem do akademika i już go nie było, podarł swoją legitymację i tę pracę o Korei, którą dla ciebie pisał, była już prawie gotowa. Miał ją tylko zbindować. Jestem pewien, że coś się stało. Czuję to.</p>
<p>Finn usiadł obok niego i dotknął jego zabandażowanej szyi, a potem bez słowa pokazał mu palce – były czerwone. Opatrunek zaczął przeciekać.</p>
<p>– Zdejmij to – rozkazał, mając na myśli koszulę, która też była poplamiona krwią. – Jak na człowieka, którego nazywają moim głosem rozsądku, zachowujesz się dzisiaj jak kompletny palant. Mogłeś do mnie zadzwonić. Z domu. Z łóżka. Powiedziałbym ci to samo, co powiem za chwilę…  – Koszula wylądowała na oparciu kanapy. Luke syknął z bólu. – Czy ty przypadkiem nie miałeś dzisiaj wizyty w szpitalu?</p>
<p>– Miałem – przyznał. – Co mi powiesz za chwilę? Rozmawiałeś dzisiaj z Zackiem, prawda? Wiedziałem – poruszył się nerwowo. – Wiedziałem, że to musiałeś być ty.</p>
<p>– Co: ja? – Finn całkiem nieźle radził sobie z opatrunkami. Miał też w domu dobrze wyposażoną apteczkę, czego nie można było powiedzieć o jego lodówce. – Nie zamordowałem go, ani nie zakopałem w ogródku, jeśli o to ci chodzi. Wyszedł z mojego gabinetu na własnych nogach. Aha – dodał z przekąsem – na do widzenia trzasnął jeszcze drzwiami, tak, że o mało nie wypadły z futryny.</p>
<p>– Pokłóciliście się. – To nie było pytanie, tylko stwierdzenie faktu. Luke poczuł, że zalewa go fala złych przeczuć. – Prawda?</p>
<p>Część jego mózgu analizowała sytuację i próbowała dojść do jakiegokolwiek sensownego wniosku – dokąd mógł uciec Zack? co planował? jaki będzie jego następny ruch? – a druga rejestrowała wszystko, co się działo w chwili obecnej: dłonie Finna na jego ciele, oddech tuż przy szyi, pochylona głowa i te włosy, rude, potargane, zdecydowanie zbyt długie, w które chciałoby się wplątać palce. Oczywiście nie było w tym żadnego podtekstu, Finn po prostu starał się pomóc, ale Luke i tak czuł się dziwnie, siedząc półnagi na jego kanapie.</p>
<p>– Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio się NIE kłóciliśmy – mruknął Finn, odrywając bandaż zębami. – Ale tak, ta dzisiejsza kłótnia była wyjątkowo, hmm, dynamiczna. Usłyszałem, że jestem najgorszym skurwysynem na tym padole i parę innych ciekawych rzeczy, Zack ma naprawdę niesamowity zasób słownictwa. Mógłby zrobić karierę w dziennikarstwie.</p>
<p>– A ty nie byłeś mu dłużny.</p>
<p>Finn nie odpowiedział od razu. Skrzywił się mimowolnie, a między jego brwiami pojawiła się pionowa zmarszczka.</p>
<p>– Nie – powiedział w końcu, i, czy Luke’owi tylko się wydawało, czy naprawdę w głosie profesora pojawiło się coś na kształt… skruchy? – Nie byłem. Przecież mnie znasz.</p>
<p>To prawda, Luke znał Finna O’Reilly’ego od dawna, najpierw w roli wykładowcy, potem promotora, a na koniec kolegi z pracy, z którym widywał się także prywatnie, chociaż akurat w ich przypadku sfera “prywatności” i “pracy” stanowiła jeden połączony obszar. Finn nigdy nie przestawał pracować. Jego mózg nie odpoczywał. To dlatego tak dużo pijesz?, zapytał go kiedyś Luke, gdy siedzieli razem, mocno już podchmieleni, w jakimś pubie, który wybrali na chybił-trafił, próbując trafić po konferencji do zapewnionego przez organizatorów hotelu. Sądził, że Finn parsknie śmiechem, zironizuje albo obróci wszystko w najlepszy żart pod słońcem – że powie coś w rodzaju: “A co, chcesz donieść rektorowi, że zatrudnia alkoholika? Daj spokój,  Dan doskonale zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, zresztą sam też nie wylewa za kołnierz!” – ale on tylko pokiwał głową. Nawet się nie uśmiechnął. Leki, alkohol, czasem inne rzeczy, byleby tylko urwał się film. Nie masz pojęcia, jakie to męczące, słyszeć w głowie nieustanny szum. To trochę tak, jakbyś mieszkał przy ruchliwej ulicy i nie mógł zamknąć żadnego okna.</p>
<p>– Co mu powiedziałeś? – Luke starał się mówić spokojnie. Starał się nie czuć tego, co czuł, gdy Finn O’Reilly dotykał jego skóry. Starał się zachować rozsądek. – Powtórz wszystko, po kolei, może to nam jakoś pomoże.</p>
<p>– Nam?</p>
<p>Nie odpowiedział, zacisnął tylko wargi w wąską kreskę. Wydawało mu się oczywiste, że Finnowi też będzie zależało na odnalezieniu Zacka – ostatecznie był jego promotorem, a rzadko godził się przyjmować pod swoje skrzydła jakichkolwiek uczniów. Właśnie z tego powodu między nim a Danem Addamsem wiecznie wybuchały konflikty. Nie jesteś tu tylko po to, żeby błyszczeć, powtarzał mu rektor takim tonem, jakby O’Reilly był studentem pierwszego roku i popełnił jakieś wykroczenie w rodzaju przyjścia na wykład po pijaku, twoim zadaniem jest KSZTAŁTOWANIE MŁODYCH UMYSŁÓW. Rozumiesz, jaka to odpowiedzialność? Finn odpowiedział, że rozumie, i owszem, dlatego wolałby się w to nie mieszać. Dla świętego spokoju przygarnął jednak Zacka Liu, który tak długo za nim chodził, aż w końcu wychodził sobie jego zgodę – chociaż tak naprawdę, o czym Zack nigdy się nie dowiedział, nic by z tego nie wyszło, gdyby nie wstawiennictwo Luke’a Martinssona. Przecież widzę, że cię to bawi, powiedział Luke, trochę przerażony, że zwraca się do profesora tak nieoficjalnie (Przeszli już wtedy na “ty”, ale ich relacja nadal była relacją profesora i asystenta. Brakowało jej swobody, która pojawiła się nieco później.). ZACK LIU cię bawi. Intryguje. Trochę złości… no dobrze, uśmiechnął się, widząc minę Finna, pewnie bardziej niż trochę, bo zamiast traktować cię jak Boga, uznał cię za wyzwanie… albo przeszkodę do pokonania, jak zwał tak zwał. Weź go do siebie, to sam się przekonasz. Za jednym zamachem udobruchasz Addamsa, który swoją drogą nie jest twoim największym fanem, podszkolisz dzieciaka, no i zapewnisz sobie trochę rozrywki.</p>
<p>Finn westchnął i mocniej zacisnął supeł na bandażu.</p>
<p>– Możesz się ubrać – mruknął. – Poczekaj, pomogę ci! – dodał, widząc, że ruchy Luke’a są sztywne, jak ruchy robota, którego ktoś zapomniał naoliwić. Ledwo poruszał prawą ręką. Nie mógł też kręcić głową. – Dałbym ci szklankę whisky dla kurażu, ale pewnie nafaszerowali cię lekami, więc to nienajlepszy pomysł… Boli?</p>
<p>W jego oczach znowu błysnął niepokój. To było coś nowego, coś, co pojawiło się dopiero po zamachu – Luke nie pamiętał, żeby wcześniej Finn patrzył na niego w taki sposób, jakby bał się, że jego asystent za moment rozpadnie się na kawałki. Nie jestem ze szkła, chciał mu powiedzieć, ale ugryzł się w język. Zamiast tego opadł na wątpliwej jakości oparcie kanapy, podłożył pod kark poduszkę, którą wyłowił spod sterty jakichś kserówek, i przymknął oczy, czekając aż świat wokół niego przestanie się kręcić.</p>
<p>– Nic mi nie jest – odparł, niezupełnie zgodnie z prawdą. – To tylko nerwy. Możesz się śmiać, ale mam przeczucie, że Zack wpakuje się w coś głupiego… w coś bardzo głupiego, nawet jak na jego możliwości. Przypomnij sobie, co mu powiedziałeś. Jak się zachowywał. Co robił.</p>
<p>– Był w bojowym nastroju, to na pewno. Podminowany, jakby ktoś mu nadepnął na odcisk. Właściwie od pierwszego słowa dążył do konfrontacji i bardzo mu zależało na tym, żeby mnie sprowokować...</p>
<p>– Udało mu się?</p>
<p>Luke zerknął na Finna, który najpierw krążył po pokoju, a potem znowu usiadł na kanapie, ale tym razem oparł się o boczną poręcz. Nogi wyciągnął przed siebie i zsunął się nieco w dół, tak, że praktycznie leżał i z tej pozycji przypatrywał się szklance, którą trzymał wysoko w górze, jakby była jakimś zabytkowym artefaktem. Wyglądał na zamyślonego.</p>
<p>– Tak – stwierdził w końcu, bardzo niechętnie. – Udało mu się, i to jak!, dawno nikt mnie nie wkurzył do tego stopnia. Zack miał… ma – poprawił się szybko – szczególny talent do wyprowadzania mnie z równowagi, a dzisiaj przeszedł samego siebie, wypomniał mi wszystkie grzechy do siódmego pokolenia wstecz. To było… w zasadzie przerażające. Tak. Ale też trochę śmieszne. Ja byłem śmieszny, bo zamiast zachować spokój, odgryzałem się jak nastolatek, któremu ojciec zabronił wyjazdu pod namiot. Sam nie wiem, co we mnie wstąpiło, Luke, ale zupełnie nie mogłem się powstrzymać.</p>
<p>Potem opowiedział mu wszystko od początku i z każdym kolejnym słowem Luke utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że Zack nie wróci ani do akademika, ani tym bardziej na zajęcia – najprawdopodobniej rzucił studia raz na zawsze. Dlaczego to zrobił, do cholery? On? Najbystrzejszy (choć także najbardziej problematyczny) student na roku? Kłótnia z Finnem na pewno była ostatnią kroplą, która przelała czarę i przyspieszyła jego decyzję, ale prawdziwy powód leżał gdzie indziej, i Luke zachodził w głowę, co takiego się wydarzyło, że jego współlokator w jednej chwili, ot tak, jakby wyrzucał papier do kosza, przekreślił całą swoją potencjalną karierę. Całą swoją przyszłość.</p>
<p>Wstanie z kanapy było nie lada wyzwaniem, ale Luke nie zamierzał się poddać. Nie tym razem.</p>
<p>– Co ty wyprawiasz? – usłyszał. – Nigdzie się nie wybierasz, Luke’u Martinssonie, wybij to sobie z głowy! Dopiero co naprawiłem twoje opatrunki i nie zamierzam tego robić ponownie, nie jestem twoją cholerną pielęgniarką! Możesz spać na tej kanapie, przyniosę ci jakiś koc… albo nie, ty pójdziesz do sypialni, tam jest wygodniejsze łóżko, a ja zostanę tutaj i trochę popiszę.</p>
<p>– Nic nie popiszesz. – Sięgnął po swoją kurtkę i torbę, które wcześniej położył na krześle pod ścianą. – Bo pojedziesz ze mną. Za kółkiem. To znaczy ty będziesz siedział za kółkiem, a ja ci będę mówił, dokąd masz jechać. Zrobimy sobie mały, nocny rajd po mieście.</p>
<p>– Naprawdę myślisz, że go teraz znajdziesz? – Finn nie ruszył się z miejsca. – Teraz? O tej godzinie? Na pewno albo śpi gdzieś, pijany w sztok, albo dawno wyjechał z miasta. Znając Zacka, obstawiam raczej to drugie. JA bym tak zrobił, Luke – powiedział z naciskiem – wsiadłbym do pierwszego lepszego autobusu jadącego gdziekolwiek, a sam mi powtarzałeś, że jesteśmy z Zackiem do siebie podobni. Nie wiem, co prawda, gdzie ty dostrzegasz to podobieństwo, ale…</p>
<p>– Chodź. – przerwał mu Luke. – Proszę.</p>
<p>I Finn wstał, chociaż widać było, że nie ma na to najmniejszej ochoty. Prawdopodobnie się nie mylił – nie mieli szans, żeby natrafić na jakikolwiek ślad Zacka w środku nocy, nie wiedząc zupełnie, gdzie go szukać i kogo o niego pytać, ale Luke i tak chciał spróbować. Nie usiedziałby w miejscu bezczynnie i na pewno nie zdołałby teraz zasnąć.</p>
<p>Jeździli po mieście aż do rana, dzielnica za dzielnicą, od nabrzeża zaczynając, na dalekich peryferiach kończąc. Chyba z piętnaście razy zatoczyli krąg po szeroko pojętych okolicach kampusu i zwiedzili wszystkie studenckie knajpy. Bez powodzenia. Spotkali, co prawda, kilku wracających z imprezy znajomych Zacka (nie byli to jego bliscy przyjaciele, bo Zack, jak sam twierdził, takowych nie posiadał, niemniej jednak czasem się spotykali), niczego się jednak od nich nie dowiedzieli. Od tygodnia z nim nie gadałam, stwierdziła jedna z dziewcząt, którą Luke niejasno kojarzył jako studentkę historii sztuki albo kulturoznawstwa. Miała na imię Julie i ubierała się w dużo za duże ciuchy, które zawierały mnóstwo kolorów i faktur, przez co patrzenie na nią groziło oczopląsem. Trudno powiedzieć, czy z Zackiem sypiała, czy były to tylko jego wymysły, w każdym razie przychodziła do akademika, bo Luke czasem się na nią natykał, gdy wracał późno z zajęć. Facet wsiąkł, dodała z pretensją w głosie, jakby uważała, że to właśnie Luke jest za to osobiście odpowiedzialny, nie odzywa się nawet na Messengerze, a miał mi pożyczyć notatki z socjologii! Rozumiem, że mogę o nich teraz zapomnieć?</p>
<p>Wizyta w tych kilku miejscach poza kampusem, o których Luke słyszał od Zacka, i które były dostępne o czwartej nad ranem w dzień powszedni, także nie przyniosła żadnych efektów. Pojechali na najbliższy dworzec autobusowy – nic, pojechali na ten nieco dalszy – Luke’owi wydawało się, że widzi z daleka skórzaną kurtkę Zacka, ale gdy podszedł bliżej, okazało się, że jej właściciel zupełnie Zacka nie przypomina, a w dodatku jest pijany, naćpany, albo jedno i drugie jednocześnie. I agresywny. Miałeś szczęście, że nie oberwałeś, skwitował Finn i od tego momentu chodzili już wszędzie razem, ale to także niewiele dało, bo dworzec kolejowy, na który pojechali po przeszukaniu tych autobusowych, zdecydowanie przerósł możliwości ich obu. Próba znalezienia tu kogokolwiek przypominała szukanie igły w stogu siana! Za dużo było sklepów, czynnych przez całą dobę, fastfoodów i stoisk, labirynt podziemnych korytarzy ciągnął się w nieskończoność i wymagał nie lada orientacji przestrzennej, a w dodatku na peronach kłębiło się zbyt wielu ludzi, żeby dało się znaleźć wśród nich jednego dwudziestokilkulatka. Luke, chcąc nie chcąc, musiał przyznać się do porażki.</p>
<p>Zmęczony, usiadł w końcu na ławce i zapatrzył się w znikające w tunelu szyny.  Czuł się gorzej, niż chciałby to przyznać – zwłaszcza przed Finnem. Wszystko wydawało mu się trochę nierealne, a jednocześnie dotkliwie bolesne.</p>
<p>– Trzymaj. – Finn wręczył mu puszkę pepsi, którą kupił w automacie. Mechaniczny, kobiecy głos z głośnika zapowiedział pociąg pospieszny, ale skąd dokąd, tego Luke nie zdołał już zrozumieć, bo słowa zostały zniekształcone serią pisków i trzasków. – Chociaż, tak naprawdę, powinniśmy iść raczej na jakieś śniadanie, widziałem niedaleko całkiem przyjemną piekarnię…</p>
<p>– Naprawdę myślisz, że wyjechał z miasta? – Ta myśl nie dawała Luke’owi spokoju. – Dokąd? Po co? Przecież Arkas to całe jego życie!</p>
<p>Finn OReilly dopił swoją pepsi, zgniótł puszkę i wyrzucił ją do śmietnika.</p>
<p>– Gdzieś – odpowiedział. – Gdziekolwiek. Gdzie indziej. Ja bym poprosił w kasie o bilet na najbliższy kurs, wszystko jedno dokąd. I pojechałbym autobusem.</p>
<p>– Czemu akurat autobusem?</p>
<p>– Sam nie wiem. – Finn splótł ręce na karku. – Nigdy nie marzyłeś o włóczędze po całym kraju? Wyobraź to sobie: małe, zapyziałe miasteczka, ludzie, których nigdy więcej nie spotkasz, jedna przesiadka, druga, prowincjonalne dworce, inne krajobrazy, góry, niziny, paskudne burgery w barze, najtańsze motele. Mądrości nabazgrane na ścianach w kiblu. Nie uważasz, że ma to swój klimat? – uśmiechnął się lekko. – Trochę jak u Stephena Kinga.</p>
<p>Luke nie odpowiedział. Nadal patrzył na tory, które znikały gdzieś w mroku, i myślał o Zacku, o tym, gdzie jest, co robi, a zwłaszcza co teraz czuje. Pewnie głównie złość, odpowiedział sam sobie, bo to właśnie ta emocja napędzała go do działania, i to właśnie dzięki niej przetrwał najtrudniejsze chwile. Złość i ciekawość. Złość i paniczny strach przed nudą. Złość i wieczne poszukiwanie wyzwań. Dla Zacka wszystko było albo czarne albo białe, ktoś albo bezwzględnie stał po jego stronie, albo natychmiast stawał się jego wrogiem, i Luke wiedział, że został zakwalifikowany do tej drugiej kategorii. Gdyby było inaczej, jego współlokator odebrałby telefon albo zostawił przynajmniej jakąś wiadomość.</p>
<p>Westchnął. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach.</p>
<p>– Pewnie masz rację – przyznał. – Pewnie wyjechał.</p>
<p>Albo zaszył się w jakiejś dziurze, samotny i nieszczęśliwy, i czeka aż go znajdziemy, pomyślał, czując, że zawiódł na całej linii.</p>
<p>Chwilę później przyszła mu do głowy jeszcze straszniejsza myśl.</p>
<p>– No dobrze – powiedział Finn, gdy o tym usłyszał. Jego głos brzmiał bardzo spokojnie, co jednocześnie Luke’a drażniło i zmuszało do wzięcia się w garść.  – W takim razie plan jest następujący: kupujemy coś do jedzenia…</p>
<p>– Nie jestem głodny.</p>
<p>– Ale ja jestem. Kupimy jakieś drożdżówki i wrócimy do mnie, a potem obdzwonimy wszystkie szpitale, po kolei. Według listy. Możemy jeszcze sprawdzić izby wytrzeźwień, no i areszt. A właśnie. Zadzwonię do brata – Brat Finna był policjantem – ale trochę później, bo teraz skończył szychtę i pewnie położył się spać. Jeżeli coś się tej nocy stało, na pewno się dowiemy. Wstawaj! – Finn już był na nogach, stał naprzeciw Luke’a i patrzył na niego wyczekująco. Wyciągnął rękę. – Nic tu po nas. No, chyba że czekasz na pociąg… Czekasz na pociąg donikąd, Luke’u Martinssonie?</p>
<p>Oczy Finna były szare jak zachmurzone niebo i patrzyły na Luke’a z lekką kpiną, która – o czym Luke doskonale wiedział – maskowała inne uczucia, takie jak niepewność czy troska. On też się martwi, pomyślał i chwycił jego dłoń, dzięki czemu jakoś podniósł się z ławki, chociaż próbuje tego nie okazywać. Po zamachu zachowywał się dokładnie tak samo, ale przecież wiem, że siedział w szpitalu, przy moim łóżku niemal bez przerwy, pielęgniarki mi powiedziały. Wyszedł dopiero wtedy, gdy minęło zagrożenie życia. Teraz też zrobi wszystko, żeby znaleźć Zacka, chociaż udaje, że jest tu tylko dla towarzystwa, jako kierowca i moje wsparcie duchowe, a tak naprawdę zupełnie go nie obchodzi, co się stało z jego ulubionym studentem.</p>
<p>Luke raz jeszcze rozejrzał się dookoła, jakby spodziewał się, że jakimś cudem zobaczy tu Zacka, ale niestety, wśród pasażerów, którzy wsiadali do pociągu, nie było znajomej sylwetki w skórzanej kurtce.</p>
<p>Finn został w tyle, ale szybko Luke’a dogonił, w ręku znowu trzymał puszkę pepsi. Razem dotarli do ruchomych schodów.</p>
<p>– Też o tym kiedyś marzyłem – powiedział nagle Luke.</p>
<p>– O czym?</p>
<p>– Wyprawa w nieznane, klimat jak ze Stephena Kinga… a raczej nie tyle Stephena Kinga, co Jacka Kerouaca. Może kiedyś zrobię sobie taki urlop od życia.</p>
<p>O’Reilly spojrzał na niego z wysokości swojego stopnia – stał nieco wyżej i opierał się o poręcz, a sztuczne, ostre światło dworcowych jarzeniówek, rozświetlało jego włosy, tak, że wydawały się niemal pomarańczowe.</p>
<p>Wyglądały, jakby płonęły.</p>
<p>– Daj znać, kiedy – uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi – to może się do ciebie przyłączę.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Na następnej wizycie u doktora Leviego Jesse poprosił o zgodę na przeprowadzkę do innego pokoju. Znając dociekliwość Królika, był pewien, że trafi pod ostrzał pytań i nawet przygotował odpowiedzi na kilka najbardziej prawdopodobnych (“Nie, nic się nie stało, doktorze, potrzebuję po prostu więcej spokoju”), ale ku swojemu zdumieniu usłyszał jedynie: Dobrze, pojutrze pan Barnes wychodzi ze szpitala, więc, jeśli chcesz, możesz się przenieść na jego miejsce.</p><p>Czternastka była pokojem jednoosobowym, więc Jesse od razu przystał na taki pomysł. Miałby całą przestrzeń tylko dla siebie i nie musiałby znosić niczyjego towarzystwa. Nikt by mu nie przeszkadzał, nie zagadywał, nie puszczał głośno muzyki, nie zadawał dziwnych pytań w środku nocy i nie opowiadał historii ze swojego życia. No i przede wszystkim nie przypominałby mu o sprawach, które Jesse rozpaczliwie pragnął wyrzucić z pamięci. To było naprawdę straszne: patrzeć na Zacka Liu i za każdym razem myśleć o tym, że ten człowiek studiował kiedyś u Finna O’Reilly’ego, pisał u niego pracę, a nawet dostał od profesora książkę z dedykacją! Jesse nie mógł tego znieść. Wiedział, oczywiście, że to nie Zack jest temu winny, tylko on sam i jego głupia głowa, która bez końca odtwarzała obrazy z przeszłości, ale to niczego nie zmieniało, bo tak czy owak musiał od niego uciec. Najlepiej jak najszybciej.</p><p>– Jesteś bardziej milczący niż pani Moore na nocnej zmianie – skomentował Zack, gdy Jesse wrócił do pokoju po rozmowie z doktorem Levim. – Czyżby Królik aż tak cię wymęczył?</p><p>Jesse pokręcił tylko głową, narzucił na siebie bluzę i od razu wyszedł. Nie potrafił poinformować Zacka o swojej decyzji.</p><p>To był dziwny dzień, dziwny i męczący. Jesse czuł się tak, jakby miał gorączkę – wszystko wokół wydawało się niewyraźne, rozmazane i wyzute z kolorów, a głosy dobiegały z bardzo daleka. Próbował coś pisać – odkąd obiecał Królikowi, że będzie prowadził terapeutyczny dziennik, starał się wywiązywać ze swojego zadania jak najlepiej – ale niewiele z tego wynikło, bo nie potrafił sklecić żadnego sensownego zdania. Umykały mu słowa. Zaczynał coś opisywać, na przykład Quinna w górskiej chacie, i z przerażeniem konstatował, że nie potrafi dobrać żadnego przymiotnika; że W OGÓLE nie pamięta przymiotników, nawet tych najprostszych. Co się ze mną dzieje?, myślał z niepokojem, dlaczego nie potrafię się skupić? Poszedł po wodę do dystrybutora i, trochę wbrew sobie, znów zajrzał do pokoju, ale Zacka już tam nie było, pewnie poszedł na zajęcia albo znalazł sobie inną rozrywkę – dzień wcześniej udostępniono pacjentom ogród po remoncie (wymieniono, między innymi, nawierzchnię ścieżek i odmalowano ogrodzenie), więc istniało duże prawdopodobieństwo, że Zack włóczy się teraz między drzewami, zadręczając swoim gadulstwem Marię Suarez. A może znowu wybrał się na fajkę z doktorem Parkerem?</p><p>Jesse wrócił do świetlicy i otworzył zeszyt, na tej stronie, na której wcześniej skończył pisanie. Ze zdziwieniem odkrył, że w połowie kartki widnieją dwa słowa, które nieświadomie nabazgrał i kilkukrotnie podkreślił flamastrem. “ZACK LIU”. Cholerny Zack Liu! Powinienem mu powiedzieć o tej przeprowadzce, pomyślał i wziął w kółko jego imię i nazwisko, dokładnie tak, jak na wykładzie o Korei Finn O’Reilly zakreślał na tablicy kluczowe pojęcia związane z dynastią Joseon, wyjaśnić, że to nie jego wina… a w każdym razie NIE DO KOŃCA jego. Tylko jak mam to zrobić? Hej, Zack, dobrze mi się z tobą mieszkało, ale tak się składa, że twój dawny profesor sypiał z moim przyjacielem, a ja nadal nie potrafię się z tym pogodzić?</p><p>Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że Jesse doskonale wiedział, ile O’Reilly’emu zawdzięcza, jemu i Quinnowi. Im obu. To oni odkryli prawdę o działalności przestępczej w AgroBuchu, i to dzięki nim ludzie, których Jesse, w swojej niezmierzonej naiwności uważał za współpracowników i przyjaciół swojego ojca (a także, co gorsza, za swoich patronów), zostali aresztowani. Gdy on zachowywał się jak idiota, zafiksowany na własnych uczuciach, jego przyjaciel wraz z profesorem Finnem O’Reilly toczyli nierówną walkę z mafią.</p><p>FINN O’REILLY, napisał na kolejnej stronie. Litery kłuły go w oczy i miał wrażenie, że wżynają mu się bezpośrednio w mózg. Coraz mocniej przyciskał flamaster do kartki. FINN O’REILLY, FINN O’REILLY, FINN O’REILLY...</p><p>Finn O’Reilly i River Quinn.</p><p>– Panie Buchanan. – W głosie pielęgniarki Betty zabrzmiał niepokój. – Może przyniosę panu drugi zeszyt?</p><p>Popatrzył na nią bez zrozumienia, a potem przeniósł wzrok z powrotem na rozłożony na blacie notatnik z bajkową okładką. Kartka, na której przed chwilą pisał, była pognieciona i przedarta w centralnym punkcie, a jakby tego było mało, upstrzona gdzieniegdzie czerwonymi kleksami.</p><p>To nie krew, to pisak, proszę się nie przejmować, chciał powiedzieć, ale nie był Zackiem Liu, któremu słowa przychodziły z taką łatwością, więc tylko podziękował pielęgniarce i zmusił się do niezbyt przekonującego uśmiechu. Betty to wystarczyło – poszła dalej, niosąc przed sobą tacę z lekami, jakby to były nie psychotropy, tylko relikwie, które trzeba ochronić za wszelką cenę. Poruszała się jak tancerka. Jesse dałby głowę, że jako mała dziewczynka chodziła na lekcje baletu i marzyła o karierze artystki.</p><p>Reszta dnia upłynęła w podobnym rytmie i w niezmiennym poczuciu nierealności. Gdy wieczorem Jesse usiłował sobie przypomnieć, co robił i z kim rozmawiał, bez zdziwienia odkrył, że nie potrafi – nie wiedział nawet, co było na obiad, i czy od rana zjadł cokolwiek poza kanapką z serem. Nie czuł głodu, w ogóle nie czuł własnego ciała i w pewnym momencie specjalnie poszedł do łazienki, żeby sprawdzić, czy jeszcze jakieś posiada, ale gdy tylko do niej wszedł, przypomniał sobie, że przecież na całym oddziale nie ma ani jednego lustra.</p><p>Z pewnego oddalenia – raczej mentalnego niż fizycznego – przyglądał się innym pacjentom, pielęgniarkom, lekarzom, całemu szpitalnemu życiu, którego podobno był częścią. W którymś momencie wrócił Zack i od razu skupił na sobie całą uwagę. Był jak ruchliwa, kolorowa plama, która wyraźnie odznaczała się od bezbarwnego tła, i Jesse przyłapał się na tym, że nie może oderwać od niego wzroku. Śledził jego trajektorię, próbując (bez powodzenia) przewidzieć kolejne ruchy, gesty, a nawet słowa, które wylewały się z niego obfitą strugą. Skąd on bierze tyle słów? Jakim cudem się w nich nie gubi? Jesse ściskał swój zeszyt i, niby bez celu, spacerował po korytarzach, chociaż tak naprawdę nie spuszczał wzroku ze swojego współlokatora, raz po raz odkrywając coś nowego, czego wcześniej nie zauważył. A to gest, jakby Zack próbował założyć kosmyk za ucho, chociaż włosy miał obcięte niemal do zera, a to bezwiedny grymas na widok kalendarza z zakreślonym na czerwono dniem odwiedzin, a to przyklęk, żeby zawiązać sznurowadło, i zbyt szybki wyprost, skutkujący bólem w zmaltretowanych plecach, o których pozwolił sobie na chwilę zapomnieć. Udawał pewnego siebie, ale w jego ruchach Jesse dostrzegał wahanie – na każde trzy kroki, które robił, jeden był zawsze krokiem w tył, krokiem-asekuracją, krokiem, który pozwala na szybki odwrót. On się nieustannie boi, pomyślał Jesse ze zdumieniem, a wszystkie szaleństwa, które popełnia, wynikają właśnie z tego strachu.</p><p>– Ktoś mi przyczepił kartkę na plecach? – Zachowanie Jesse’ego nie uszło uwagi Zacka. Podszedł bliżej: kolorowa, roztańczona plama, usuwająca w cień wszystko inne, włącznie z samym Jesse’em, który zamrugał jak obudzony z głębokiego snu. – A może mi się dziura w spodniach zrobiła?</p><p>– Co?</p><p>– Nic. Patrzysz na mnie tak, jakbym uciekł z cyrku. Dlatego zastanawiam się, czy nie urosła mi czasem druga głowa albo trzecia ręka.</p><p>Nie odpowiedział, bo jak zwykle nie znalazł właściwej riposty. Bez słowa odwrócił się i poszedł w drugą stronę, udając kompletną obojętność, ale gdy tylko Zack zajął się czymś innym – najpierw wdał się w pyskówkę z jednym z pacjentów, a potem zaczął celować papierowymi kulkami do kubła na śmieci – znów zaczął go obserwować, tylko nieco dyskretniej. To było o wiele ciekawsze niż czytanie głupich książek ze szpitalnej biblioteki i zdecydowanie mniej bolesne od próby ubierania w słowa własnych porażek.</p><p>Pojutrze o tej porze będę już mieszkał gdzie indziej, pomyślał przed położeniem się spać, jakby chodziło nie tyle o zmianę pokoju, co o przeprowadzkę z jednego kontynentu na drugi. Tutaj wszystko było znajome: znajomy bałagan po stronie Zacka, jego rzeczy rzucone byle jak na krzesło i na podłogę pod ścianą, znajome pochrapywanie dobiegające z sąsiedniego łóżka, znajomy cień drzewa, znajome odpryski farby na suficie. Znajome zapachy. Tam – w tym drugim pokoju, na innym kontynencie – znowu będzie musiał zaczynać od początku i chociaż wmawiał sobie, że perspektywa mieszkania w pojedynkę bardzo go cieszy, tak naprawdę czuł jedynie niesprecyzowany niepokój.</p><p>Zack przewrócił się na drugi bok i wymamrotał coś przez sen. Jesse bez okularów widział tylko zarysy jego ciała bez żadnych szczegółów, nogi wystające spod kołdry i jaśniejszą plamę w miejscu twarzy.</p><p>– To nie tak jak myślisz. – Teraz słowa zabrzmiały nieco wyraźniej. Zack znowu drgnął. Zaszeleściła pościel. – Ja… ja nie chciałem. Nie…</p><p>Coś mu się śni, pomyślał Jesse. Oby tylko nie zaczął lunatykować.</p><p>– Trey… proszę.</p><p>Tym razem ruch był gwałtowniejszy. Zack zwinął się w kłębek i zaraz rozprostował nogi, przez co kołdra, i tak już skopana w róg łóżka, zsunęła się na podłogę. Dłonie powędrowały w kierunku szyi i szarpnęły skraj T-shirtu.</p><p>Jesse znał ten gest, widział go wielokrotnie. Wiedział, co zapowiada. Zaniepokojony usiadł na łóżku i sięgnął po okulary.</p><p>– Trey… przecież ja... – Głos Zacka rozmył się w łkanie. Jego oddech stał się chrapliwy, urywany, a palce desperacko szarpały koszulkę, jakby to ona blokowała dostęp do powietrza. Ciało miotało się po materacu niczym rażone prądem. – Nie, nie, nie. Nie!</p><p>Niewiele myśląc, Jesse pokonał odległość, która dzieliła jego łóżko od łóżka Zacka, i usiadł obok niego, przytrzymując jego ręce. W głowie dudniła mu tylko jedna myśl: znowu nafaszerują go prochami i zabiorą do izolatki, a Zack nienawidzi izolatki, zamknięcie to dla niego najgorsza kara. Nie może tam trafić. Muszę coś zrobić, żeby tam nie trafił.</p><p>Nie miał pojęcia, co.</p><p>– Zack, obudź się – potrząsnął nim lekko. – Zack!</p><p>Niewiele to pomogło, tamten nadal się miotał i Jesse musiał uważać, żeby nie oberwać łokciem w zęby – niestety nie był na tyle silny, żeby okiełznać Zacka w pojedynkę. Musiał do niego dotrzeć w inny sposób. Spróbować go uspokoić.</p><p>– To tylko sen – powtarzał, nie do końca wiedząc, co właściwie mówi. – Wszystko jest w porządku. Jesteś bezpieczny. Tamto już się zdarzyło, teraz jesteś w szpitalu. Ze mną. Słyszysz?</p><p>Ale Zack nadal tkwił we własnej głowie, znów przeżywając największy koszmar swojego życia. Płonął żywcem, a Jesse nie potrafił mu pomóc i czuł się z tego powodu tak potwornie bezsilny, że aż łzy stanęły mu w oczach.</p><p>– Obudź się. – Przeskoczył przez niego i nagle znalazł się między ścianą a miotającym się w rozpaczy ciałem. Chwycił je mocno, ręce Zacka przyciskając do jego boków. – Tamtego… – Zack spróbował się wyrwać, ale Jesse był na to przygotowany i nie dał się odepchnąć.  – ...tamtego już nie ma, Zack. Oddychaj. Spokojnie. Oddychaj.</p><p>Bał się, że sprawia mu ból, ale nie miał innego wyboru, bo alternatywa była jeszcze gorsza. Izolatka. Zamknięcie. Kilka dni wyrwanych z życiorysu. Walczyli przez dłuższy czas, kilka minut lub kilka stuleci, aż w końcu Jesse zauważył, że furia Zacka zaczyna słabnąć, a jego oddech nieznacznie się uspokaja. Oczy miał otwarte, ale to akurat nie musiało oznaczać, że jest przytomny, równie dobrze mógł nimi oglądać sceny, które rozegrały się dawno temu lub nie rozegrały się nigdy; jego umysł podczas ataków wędrował po niemożliwych do przewidzenia ścieżkach.</p><p>– Spokojnie. – Jesse bał się go puścić. Spodziewał się jakiegoś podstępu, kolejnego ciosu albo szarpnięcia. – Już po wszystkim. Oddychaj.</p><p>– Jesse – usłyszał szept.</p><p>– Tak. To ja. – Odetchnął z ulgą. – Wszystko jest w porządku.</p><p>– Jesse…</p><p>– Niczym się nie przejmuj.</p><p>Poczuł, że Zack znów się przekręca, twarzą w jego stronę, i przez chwilę sądził, że wszystko zacznie się od początku – atak, szaleństwo, kompletna bezsilność – ale on tylko przysunął się bliżej i przylgnął do piersi Jesse’ego, wczepiając palce w piżamę na jego plecach. Trząsł się od płaczu.</p><p>– Myślałem… myślałem, że to się znowu dzieje, że…</p><p>– Już dobrze. – Jesse nie wiedział, ile razy powtórzył te słowa, prawdopodobnie tysiąc albo i więcej. Do głowy przychodziły mu same banały. – Nie musisz się bać.</p><p>– ...że płonę.</p><p>Leżeli tak bardzo długo, ciasno objęci, na wąskim szpitalnym łóżku. Jesse stracił czucie w rękach, ale nie zmienił pozycji, bo zostawienie Zacka samego nie wchodziło w grę – desperacja, z jaką tamten go obejmował, świadczyła o potrzebie fizycznego kontaktu z drugim człowiekiem. Widocznie to mu pomaga, myślał Jesse, delikatnie głaszcząc Zacka po plecach (wyczuwał pod palcami zgrubienia opatrunków), jakimś cudem zwyczajne przytulenie przynosiło mu ulgę, której tak bardzo potrzebował. Zaczynał się uspokajać. Wyciszać. Fizyczne objawy ataku paniki ustępowały – oddychał już prawie normalnie i chyba zdołał uwierzyć, że nic mu nie grozi, bo przestał się miotać jak ryba wyciągnięta z wody. Był za to mokry od potu i zaczynał dygotać z zimna, więc Jesse podciągnął kołdrę, dokonując przy tym cudów akrobatyki, i przykrył nią Zacka aż po szyję.</p><p>– Nie idź jeszcze – usłyszał zduszony szept. Zack musiał źle zinterpretować manewr z kołdrą i pewnie sądził, że Jesse zamierza wrócić do swojego łóżka. – Proszę.</p><p>– Nigdzie się nie wybieram – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą i przytulił go jeszcze mocniej.</p><p>Naprawdę nigdzie się nie wybierał. Było mu dziwnie błogo ze świadomością, że chociaż raz w życiu mógł się komuś na coś przydać – że ktoś potrzebował jego pomocy, a on potrafił jej udzielić, chociaż nie zrobił przecież niczego wielkiego! Zapewne każdy na jego miejscu postąpiłby tak samo. A jednak to było naprawdę coś, móc ulżyć komuś w cierpieniu, nawet jeśli polegało to tylko na byciu przy nim w trudnym momencie, i Jesse poczuł nagle, że naprawdę szczerze zależy mu na tym, żeby Zack wydobrzał. Nie zasługiwał na taki koszmar, nikt na to nie zasługiwał. Leżąc tak blisko niego, czując jego oddech na szyi i każdy najmniejsze drgnienie przytulonego do siebie ciała, myślał o tym, że gdyby tylko miał taką moc sprawczą, wspomnienia tamtej strasznej egzekucji zniknęłyby raz na zawsze, po prostu by je wymazał. Albo przynajmniej sprawił, żeby przestały tak bardzo boleć.</p><p>Niestety, z racji tego, że nie władał żadnymi magicznymi mocami, jedyne co mógł dla Zacka zrobić, to przy nim czuwać, więc czuwał, czasem tylko odpływając w krótkie drzemki. Jego myśli błądziły po różnych obszarach, zahaczały o Quinna (oczywiście), ale też o czasy dawniejsze, gdy Jesse chodził jeszcze do liceum i rozpaczliwie marzył o tym, żeby ktoś go zaakceptował takim, jakim był naprawdę. Myślał o matce, którą znał jedynie z fotografii, o Debbie, o kilku znajomych, z którymi czasami rozmawiał, o Russellu, blondynie z kółka literackiego, którego (teraz już to wiedział, bo wtedy nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy) chciał pocałować, ale nigdy się nie odważył. O ojcu. O tym, że gdyby tylko mógł, zamieszkałby w domu z ogrodem i hodował kwiaty – podobno miał rękę do roślin, Debbie zawsze to powtarzała. Mówiła, że gdyby nie on, w apartamencie Buchananów nie przetrwałby nawet kaktus. Tak, gdyby wszystko potoczyło się inaczej, może w jakimś innym, lepszym życiu, Jesse z pewnością miałby dom za miastem i wiedziałby o ogrodnictwie absolutnie wszystko: co kiedy sadzić, jak przycinać, kiedy nawozić, co z czym łączyć, a czego lepiej unikać. Wieczorami siadałby na ganku i słuchałby cykania świerszczy, śpiewu ptaków. Cały dom dosłownie tonąłby w zieleni…</p><p>– Jesse? – Zack poruszył się nerwowo. Musiał się ocknąć, ale niezupełnie, nadal przebywał gdzieś między snem a jawą.  – Co się dzieje, nie mogłem...</p><p>– Ciiii – szepnął Jesse. – Wszystko jest dobrze. Coś ci opowiem.</p><p>I opowiedział mu o domu, który sobie wymyślił, o kwiatach, ganku zarośniętym winoroślą, książkach i wielu innych drobiazgach, na przykład o adapterze i kolekcji starych fotografii, kupowanych od handlarzy starociami na różnych jarmarkach. O dziwo, po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna, nie brakowało mu słów – czekały na niego w głowie, gotowe żeby ich użyć. Malował nimi kolejne obrazy: czarnego kota śpiącego na fotelu (“Zawsze marzyłem o czarnym kocurze, takim jak z bajki o złej czarownicy. Byłby kocim włóczęgą, który stoczył wiele bitew, groźnym i trochę dzikim, ale ode mnie domagałby się pieszczot.”), kominek, krople deszczu na szybach, zapach świeżo zaparzonej kawy. Nie próbował odtwarzać górskiej chaty Quinna, jego wymarzony dom wyglądał inaczej, miał inny charakter, no i z pewnością nie leżał w takiej głuszy – wystarczyło wsiąść w samochód i przejechać kilka, najwyżej kilkanaście mil, a dojeżdżało się do pobliskiego miasta, pełnego tych wszystkich rzeczy, które Jesse kochał w mieście najbardziej. Kawiarni, restauracji oferujących dania ze wszystkich stron świata, urokliwych zakątków, bulwarów pełnych spacerujących ludzi, tętniących życiem ulic. Ruchu. Energii. Kolorów. To wszystko miał w zasięgu ręki, ale jednocześnie wiedział, i była to wiedza kojąca, że w każdej chwili może odciąć się od miejskiego zgiełku i wrócić do swojego zacisza.</p><p>– Taki właśnie byłby mój dom – dokończył szeptem, święcie przekonany, że Zack dawno już zasnął.</p><p>Nie miał racji.</p><p>– Będzie – usłyszał. Głos Zacka zabrzmiał nadspodziewanie trzeźwo.</p><p>– Słucham?</p><p>– “Będzie”, a nie “byłby”. Twój dom. Możesz go przecież jeszcze zbudować, prawda?</p><p>Jesse nie odpowiedział. Obojętnie jak bardzo się starał, i tak nie potrafił uwierzyć, że jego marzenie może się spełnić, ale Zack nie musiał o tym wiedzieć, bo i po co? To była tylko fantazja. Opowieść o dobrym życiu, na które Jesse Buchanan z pewnością sobie nie zasłużył.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Oparł głowę o szybę i zamknął oczy. Metro po chwili ruszyło.</p><p>Co ja tu robię?, pomyślał z rezygnacją, dlaczego po prostu nie wyjadę? Mieszkał w New Arkas już prawie od roku, ale nadal nie przywykł do tego popieprzonego miasta, czuł się tutaj jak przybysz z obcej planety, który nie rozumie najprostszych zasad. Nic nie działało tu tak, jak powinno, nawet rzeka. Gdyby Quinn miał wymienić jeden element Arkas, który choć trochę mu się podobał, miałby duży problem – i to nie dlatego, że nie lubił miast jako takich (chociaż fakt faktem, prowincja odpowiadała mu bardziej), w jednym z nich spędził nawet kawał swojego życia, po prostu nie lubił tego konkretnego i nic nie mógł na to poradzić. To była niechęć od pierwszego wejrzenia, która szybko przekształciła się w czystą nienawiść.</p><p>Do stacji Blackfire Street miał jeszcze dziesięć minut jazdy, ale wolałby, żeby podróż potrwała co najmniej godzinę, może wtedy zdołałby jakoś zebrać myśli. W głowie miał chaos. Co ja tu robię?, pomyślał po raz kolejny, ale tak naprawdę odpowiedź na to pytanie była bardzo prosta: był tutaj, ponieważ poprosił go o to Jesse Buchanan, a on nie potrafił mu niczego odmówić. I dotyczyło to nie tylko dzisiejszego spotkania, w którym miał uczestniczyć, chociaż – do cholery! – AgroBuch miało własnego speca od takich rzeczy, chodziło o całokształt, o to, że Quinn w ogóle tutaj zamieszkał i przyjął pracę, której nie potrzebował. Nie brakowało mu pieniędzy, zaoszczędził dostatecznie dużo, żeby żyć w swojej górskiej chacie bez niepotrzebnego stresu, a na dodatkowe zachcianki zarabiał, sprzedając wyroby ze skóry i repliki broni, których tworzenie sprawiało mu tyle radości. Naprawdę nie planował wracać do kieratu pracy na etat, w dodatku poniżej swoich kwalifikacji, bo przecież, umówmy się, funkcja szefa ochrony nie była satysfakcjonująca dla kogoś, kto kilka lat temu zarabiał krocie w korporacji zajmującej się dostawami dla wojska. Zrobił to tylko dlatego… no właśnie, zrobił to dla Jesse’ego. Gdyby rok temu ktoś mu powiedział, że z powodu jednego człowieka zdecyduje się na takie szaleństwo, Quinn z pewnością by nie uwierzył.</p><p>Wagon szarpnął i stanął, a kobiecy, mechaniczny głos oznajmił, że dotarli do następnej stacji. Metal Tree Garden, przystań sztuki, kolejne miejsce na mapie Arkas, którego Quinn serdecznie nie cierpiał – dzielnica pozerów i bogatych dzieciaków, którym się zachciało zabawy w bohemę. Z dwojga złego, lepsze już było nabrzeże, równie hipsterskie, co Metal Tree Garden, ale przynajmniej ciekawsze architektonicznie, o ile ktoś miał słabość do dziewiętnastowiecznych magazynów portowych przerobionych na lofty. Niestety, cel dzisiejszej podróży Quinna nie był nawet w połowie tak interesujący, ponieważ na miejsce spotkania wybrano jedną z nudnych restauracji przy St. Maurice Avenue. Kuchnia była tam znośna, ale ceny sięgały nieboskłonu, dlatego w Virginii, The Glen i Sunny Lou jadali głównie przedsiębiorcy z pobliskich Szklanych Domów, którzy potrzebowali dyskretnego miejsca, żeby dobić targu.</p><p>Z Giną Costello, prawniczką i specjalistką od public relations, która pracowała dla Bobby’ego Buchanana odkąd skończyła studia (była córką jego przyjaciół), Quinn umówił się przy wyjściu ze stacji metra, pod dziwacznym pomnikiem mającym symbolizować Ducha Postępu. Było to wielkie, metalowe straszydło naszpikowane kołami zębatymi i śrubkami wielkości ludzkich głów. Patrząc na nie, człowiek nie mógł wyjść z podziwu, że na ten koszmar naprawdę wydano tyle pieniędzy z budżetu miasta.</p><p>Oczywiście Gina nie odmówiła sobie komentarza na temat sposobu, w jaki Quinn zamierzał dotrzeć do Sunny Lou: “Metro? O Matko Przenajświętsza, Quinn, samochód ci ukradli, czy dołączyłeś do wojujących zwolenników zdrowego trybu życia?”, ale zbył ją, jak w dziewięciu na dziesięć przypadków, wymownym wzruszeniem ramion. Co ją obchodziło, czym dojedzie, ważne, że w ogóle zamierzał się tam pojawić! To znaczy ważne dla Jesse’ego, bo Gina, znając życie, najchętniej wsadziłaby go do samolotu i odesłała na drugi koniec kraju, byleby tylko więcej nie wchodził jej w drogę.</p><p>– Glass Buildings – oznajmił beznamiętny głos z głośników i Quinn, chcąc nie chcąc, musiał ruszyć się z miejsca.</p><p>O tej porze, na szczęście, na stacji nie było już tłumnie, godzina szczytu minęła jakiś czas temu – ci, którzy kończyli pracę o siedemnastej, już odjechali, a ci, którzy zamierzali wyrabiać nadgodziny, nadal ślęczeli w biurach. Dlatego Quinn bez większego problemu dotarł do ruchomych schodów i wjechał nimi na górę, a potem, także bez kolejki, nabył w kiosku paczkę papierosów. Ostatnio palił zdecydowanie za dużo, wiedział o tym. Gdy mieszkał w górach, zupełnie zerwał z nałogiem, ale gdy tylko zaczął pracę dla AgroBuch Corporation, stare nawyki wróciły jak cholerny bumerang. Jedz byle co, pal jak komin, nie sypiaj, wyrabiaj sto pięćdziesiąt procent normy. Długo tak nie pociągnę, przemknęło mu przez głowę, ale wbrew rozsądkowi znalazł ustronne miejsce nieopodal pomnika, tak, żeby mieć dobry widok na cały skwer i nie przegapić przechodzącej Giny, i od razu zapalił fajkę, jedną a potem od razu drugą. Trochę się uspokoił. Nie na tyle, żeby poczuć się lepiej, do tego celu musiałby chyba wypalić jointa (a i wtedy efekt byłby pewnie znikomy), ale dostatecznie, żeby zmusić do współpracy własny, oporny umysł. Myśl, Quinn, nakazał sobie, strzepując popiół. Myśl. Być może to, co widziałeś, da się wytłumaczyć jakoś inaczej. Ten dodatkowy magazyn, którego nie ma w rejestrach, nie musi oznaczać niczego groźnego, podobnie jak dziwne faktury. Po prostu… trzeba to wszystko sprawdzić, tak na wszelki wypadek. Dla Jesse’ego. Zanim odjadę, a pewnie prędzej czy później tak się stanie, muszę mieć pewność, że nie zostawiam go samego w środku jakiegoś syfu, o którym nie ma zielonego pojęcia.</p><p>Kryminalnego syfu, bo jeśli podejrzenia Quinna były słuszne…</p><p>Potrząsnął głową i wyjął z paczki kolejną fajkę. Gina, oczywiście, spóźniała się już dziesięć minut, co bynajmniej nie było jej życiowym rekordem, potrafiła spóźnić się bardziej. Zawsze przychodziła na spotkania z poślizgiem i zawsze, ale to zawsze uchodziło jej to na sucho, co z powodzeniem mogło uchodzić za jedną z jej supermocy – zaraz po uwodzeniu kontrahentów i talencie do przemawiania na forum.</p><p>Prawda jest taka, myślał dalej Quinn, spacerując od sklepu z męskimi garniturami, aż do ściany, na której ktoś napisał sprayem, żeby “jebać policję” (napis musiał być świeży, bo w przeciwnym razie nie zostałby po nim żaden ślad – w Szklanych Domach dbano o takie rzeczy), że Jesse odziedziczył tę firmę za szybko, w dodatku w trudnych okolicznościach. Nie skończył jeszcze dwudziestu jeden lat, co oznaczało, że tak naprawdę AgroBuchem rządzili pozostali udziałowcy, starzy wyjadacze, przyjaciele Bobby’ego Buchanana. Jasne, był bystry, Quinn nigdy nie odmawiał Jesse’emu inteligencji, ale – do diabła! – w konfrontacji z Morganem van der Haydenem i Leo Ackermanem był tylko dzieciakiem, którego można oszukać bez większego problemu. Co on, tak naprawdę, wiedział o biznesie? Albo o polityce? Ojciec wtajemniczał go w różne sprawy, zabierał ze sobą na spotkania i zmuszał do pracy w różnych działach AgroBuchu, od księgowości aż po taśmę produkcyjną (Jesse wspominał te “praktyki” jako niekończący się horror), ale do bycia biznesmenem albo ma się smykałkę, albo nie. Jesse jej nie miał. Był wrażliwym, pięknym człowiekiem, który mógłby studiować jakiś humanistyczny kierunek i zostać nauczycielem, pisarzem, dziennikarzem albo historykiem sztuki, natomiast zdecydowanie nie powinien zarządzać firmą! To go mogło w najlepszym razie unieszczęśliwić, a w najgorszym zniszczyć.</p><p>– O, tu jesteś. – Tak bardzo starał się nie przegapić Giny, że koniec końców nie zauważył nawet, z której strony przyszła. W jednej chwili jej nie było, a w drugiej stała już obok niego, wymalowana i pachnąca, gotowa podbić całą planetę. – Zostawiłam samochód na parkingu pod kościołem, wszędzie indziej był tłok, mam nadzieję, że nie wywiozą mi go na lawecie z powodu braku jakiegoś pozwolenia czy czegoś w tym rodzaju… – zrobiła na wpół prześmiewczy znak krzyża. – To co, idziemy?</p><p>Quinn pokiwał głową.</p><p>– Naprawdę mają tu kościół? – zapytał, nieco zdziwiony. – W Szklanych Domach?</p><p>– A co? – uśmiechnęła się krzywo. – Korpoludzie nie mogą się modlić? Pracowałam kiedyś u jednego finansisty, wierz mi, nikt nie odmawiał paciorków z równym zaangażowaniem, co on, zwłaszcza o godzinie, gdy otwierano giełdę w Chinach. Dużo tam inwestował… – urwała nagle i krytycznie przyjrzała się Quinnowi. – Mogłeś chociaż założyć krawat.</p><p>– To prawda, mogłem – odparł, ucinając tym samym dyskusję na ten temat.</p><p>Gina patrzyła na niego jeszcze przez kilkanaście sekund, jakby czekała na dodatkowy komentarz, a potem, nie doczekawszy się go, prychnęła i ruszyła przed siebie. Quinn musiał przyspieszyć kroku, żeby ją dogonić, bo mimo wysokich obcasów poruszała się niczym rasowy sprinter.</p><p>Na miejsce dotarli spóźnieni o dobry kwadrans, co oznaczało, że będą mieli, jak stwierdziła Gina, “dobre wejście”. No cóż, niewątpliwie miała rację. Gdy tylko przekroczyli próg przygotowanej dla uczestników spotkania, dyskretnej salki znajdującej się w tylnej części lokalu, wszystkie spojrzenia skierowały się prosto na nich i Quinn poczuł się tak, jak w tym śnie, w którym podczas lekcji orientujesz się, że przyszedłeś do szkoły zupełnie nagi. Na blacie stały butelki wina, podano też przystawki. Spotkanie toczyło się już od jakiegoś czasu (widocznie pozostali, w przeciwieństwie do Giny, woleli przyjść wcześniej, zamiast liczyć na “dobre wejście”), ale sądząc po minach jego uczestników, rozmawiano do tej pory o sprawach lekkich i przyjemnych, a przy stole brylował rudowłosy mężczyzna, którego Quinn widział po raz pierwszy w życiu.</p><p>Nie znał go, ale od razu odgadł, z kim ma do czynienia, bo słyszał o tym człowieku już wcześniej – prawdę mówiąc, trudniej było o nim NIE słyszeć. Profesor Finn O’Reilly. Prawnik i historyk. Były prokurator, aktualnie skupiony na karierze akademickiej, która rozwijała się w takim tempie, że gdyby nie wrodzony talent do pakowania się w kłopoty (i, jak głosiły plotki, “niewłaściwe”, bo zbyt liberalne, poglądy polityczne), byłby najmłodszym w historii rektorem Uniwersytetu New Arkas. Zagadką pozostawała tylko jedna kwestia: co Finn O’Reilly robił na zamkniętym spotkaniu, zorganizowanym przez przedsiębiorców, związanych z branżą rolniczą? Prowadził jakieś badania? Przyszedł towarzysko? Zamierzał zmienić zawód? Quinn nie potrafił odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, dlatego poczuł, jednocześnie, przypływ ciekawości i ukłucie niepokoju. Wyglądało na to, że spotkanie nie będzie aż takie nudne, jak się początkowo spodziewał.</p><p>– Witamy, witamy! – Arnie Fitzroy, brat właściciela firmy Corn Heaven, zerwał się z miejsca i wcielił w rolę kelnera, napełniającego puste kieliszki. Trudno powiedzieć, czy naprawdę zdążył się upić, czy tylko zgrywał pijaka, żeby uśpić czujność pozostałych gości. Quinn obstawiał raczej to drugie. – Przyszliście później, więc musicie nadrobić. Białe czy czerwone?</p><p>– Czerwone – zdecydowała Gina, sadowiąc się obok ponurego prawnika z Corn Haeven, który towarzyszył Arnie’emu. – Quinn nie pije.</p><p>– Ideologicznie, czy tylko dzisiaj? – zainteresował się O’Reilly.</p><p>– Wina nie pije – roześmiała się Gina. – Dajcie mu jakieś piwo, będzie bardziej zadowolony.</p><p>– A whisky może być?</p><p>– Może. – Quinn usiadł na jedynym miejscu, które mu pozostało, czyli w samym rogu, naprzeciwko O’Reilly’ego. Gdy podniósł głowę, napotkał rozbawione spojrzenie profesora. – Whisky bardzo chętnie. Dziękuję.</p><p>Poza Giną i Quinnem była ich piątka: dwóch przedstawicieli Corn Haeven, firmy zajmującej się produkcją kukurydzy w puszkach, Tom Compton z Grupy Farmerów Stanu Północne Arkas wraz z towarzyszącym mu O’Reillym, który, jak się okazało, był jego kuzynem i nieformalnym doradcą, oraz z pozoru jowialny, a w rzeczywistości śmiertelnie niebezpieczny Joe Garcia z biura gubernatora. Umowa między nimi była już w zasadzie przyklepana, teraz chodziło o dogranie szczegółów. Nic dziwnego, że każda ze stron przysłała swojego prawnika, nic dziwnego też, że żaden z głównych graczy nie pojawił się na spotkaniu osobiście – woleli zaczekać na efekty rozmów, żeby w razie czego móc się jeszcze wycofać. To dlatego Quinn pojawił się tutaj razem z Giną Costello. Jesse poprosił go, żeby tego wieczoru był jego oczami i uszami, i czuwał nad pertraktacjami w jego zastępstwie.</p><p>Rozmowy o niczym wkrótce się zakończyły, ustępując miejsca rzeczywistym pertraktacjom, przy których wyszło na jaw, że Arnie wcale nie jest pijany, Gina, mimo całej swojej kokieterii, negocjuje najostrzej ze wszystkich, Quinn zna się na sprawach AgroBuchu lepiej niż powinien jakikolwiek szef ochrony, O’Reilly jak na wykładowcę historii starożytnej zadziwiająco swobodnie sypie paragrafami z aktualnie obowiązującego Kodeksu Spółek Handlowych, Tom Compton liczy pieniądze jak ekonomista ze Szklanych Domów, a dla Joe’a Garcii liczy się wyłącznie to, na kogo sygnatariusze umowy zagłosują w przyszłych wyborach. Tylko ponury prawnik z Corn Heaven okazał się dokładnie tym, kim wydawał się od początku: ponurym prawnikiem z Corn Haeven.</p><p>– Idę na papierosa – oznajmił Finn O’Reilly i jednym haustem dopił  whisky. – Ktoś idzie ze mną?</p><p>Quinn odstawił swoją szklankę i odsunął krzesło.</p><p>– Już myślałem, że nikt o to nie zapyta. Jest tu jakaś palarnia?</p><p>– Jest podwórko. – Finn wyszczerzył zęby. – No i toaleta, o ile lubisz silne przeżycia.</p><p>– Włączy się alarm?</p><p>– Nie. Przyjdzie właściciel restauracji i zaserwuje ci pogadankę na temat szkodliwości palenia.</p><p>Okazało się, że tylko oni dwaj byli miłośnikami tytoniu (“Nazwałbym to raczej toksycznym związkiem”, doprecyzował O’Reilly), reszta towarzystwa wolała zostać przy stole i zamówić więcej wina. Quinn wiedział, że nie powinien ich zostawiać bez nadzoru, ale po pierwsze, gdyby planowali coś, co mogło zaszkodzić AgroBuch Corporation, omówiliby tę kwestię  już wcześniej, na co on i tak nie miałby wpływu, a po drugie rozmowa sam na sam z Finnem O’Reillym także mogła okazać się bardzo przydatna. Pokrewieństwo z Comptonem i wiedza prawnicza uzasadniały jego obecność w tym miejscu, ale Quinn dałby głowę, że chodziło o coś więcej. Grupa Farmerów miała dostatecznie dużo pieniędzy, żeby zatrudniać własnego prawnika, nie musiała wysługiwać się krewniakiem jednego z udziałowców, zwłaszcza kontrowersyjnym i mocno podejrzany politycznie. Do diabła, Joe Garcia patrzył na niego tak, jakby ostatnią resztką sił powstrzymywał się przed wyproszeniem go z knajpy! Coś tu, zdaniem Quinna, ewidentnie nie grało. Albo Tom Compton nie ufał własnym prawnikom do tego stopnia, że wolał zaryzykować niechęć Garcii i sprowadzić na negocjacje własnego kuzyna, albo samemu O’Reilly’emu zależało na tym, żeby tu dzisiaj przyjść i to on poprosił o przysługę Comptona, a nie odwrotnie.</p><p>O’Reilly popchnął pomalowane na szaro drzwi i obaj z Quinnem wyszli na podwórko, które oczywiście nie było zwyczajnym podwórkiem, tylko eleganckim patio z poustawianymi tu i ówdzie  popielniczkami z kutego żelaza. Właściciel Sunny Lou być może nie aprobował zgubnych nałogów, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to w urządzeniu palarni z większym smakiem niż całej reszty lokalu. Minusem był brak zadaszenia. Quinn podejrzewał jednak, że nawet w czasie deszczu palacze jakoś sobie radzili. Kto wie, może rozciągano wtedy nad patio jakiś specjalny, gigantyczny parasol?</p><p>– To jedyny kawałek tego koszmarnego miejsca, który jestem w stanie znieść bez bólu. – O’Reilly wyciągnął w jego kierunku paczkę papierosów, ale Quinn pokręcił głową. Miał swoje. – Reszta jest niestawialna. Wolałbym zawierać umowy na ławce w parku, miałbym przynajmniej ładniejsze widoki... Trzymaj – podał Quinnowi piersiówkę. – Czysta, na przepłukanie gardła.</p><p>– Chyba na dobicie – mruknął Quinn, ale łyknął odrobinę wódki. Była cholernie mocna.</p><p>Podszedł do jednej z popielniczek i obmacał metalowe zawijasy, które układał się w misterny wzór. Niezła robota, pomyślał z uznaniem, bo zawsze miał słabość do metalurgii.</p><p>– Znasz się na tym? – Jego zainteresowanie nie umknęło uwadze Finna.</p><p>– Trochę. Bawiłem się kiedyś w takie rzeczy, podobno byłem w tym dobry. Robiłem nawet miecze. </p><p>– Naprawdę? Niesamowite! – ucieszył się tamten, a potem nagle spoważniał. Popatrzył na Quinna badawczo, z wyzwaniem w oczach. – No dobra, podpuszczam cię: wiedziałem o tym wcześniej, kupiłem nawet jeden z twoich mieczy, replikę katany. Faktycznie niezła, ale przydałaby ci się konsultacja historyczna, bo schrzaniłeś szczegóły.</p><p>Sprawdzał mnie, przemknęło Quinnowi przez głowę. Z jakiegoś powodu poczuł się bardziej rozbawiony tym faktem, niż zaniepokojony, być może dlatego, że na miejscu O’Reilly’ego postąpiłby dokładnie tak samo.</p><p>Uniósł ręce do góry.</p><p>– Miałeś przewagę: ja nie wiedziałem, że cię dzisiaj spotkam, więc nie mogłem zrobić reaserchu. Co jeszcze o mnie wiesz?</p><p>– Co? – O’Reilly wzruszył ramionami. – Akademia wojskowa, dwie tury na Bliskim Wschodzie, kolejne awanse i trzask! – uderzył w dłonie – zmiana dekoracji. Korporacja, kariera, duże pieniądze, dom i narzeczona, a potem trzask! – znów klaśnięcie – kolejna ucieczka, tym razem w góry. Zabawa z metalem, skórą, sklep internetowy, spokojne życie na łonie natury, a potem trzask!, proszę państwa, kolejna zmiana w życiu Rivera Quinna! Jesse Buchanan i AgroBuch Corporation. Aha, twoja matka ma na imię Fay – dodał, jakby nigdy nic, jakby przed chwilą nie podsumował całego życia Quinna w kilku prześmiewczych zdaniach – i pali za dużo trawy. Powinieneś ją częściej odwiedzać. Znowu rzucił ją facet, więc na pewno czuje się teraz bardzo samotna.</p><p>Zapadła cisza.</p><p>Quinn zastygł przy popielniczce, dudniło mu w uszach. Mimo to, rozciągnął usta w uśmiechu, który nie miał nic wspólnego z radością, i popatrzył Finnowi O’Reilly’emu prosto w oczy.</p><p>– Czego ode mnie chcesz? – zapytał. Rozbawienie zniknęło jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki.</p><p>O’Reilly strzepnął popiół.</p><p>– To nie jest właściwe pytanie – oznajmił spokojnie. – Mogę się założyć, że chciałeś mi zadać inne.</p><p>Miał rację. Quinn powoli wcisnął papierosa z powrotem do paczki – nie zdążył go jeszcze zapalić – i podszedł bliżej. Był nieco wyższy od O’Reilly’ego, ale nie na tyle, żeby patrzeć na niego z góry.</p><p>– Co tutaj robisz?</p><p>– Lepiej – uśmiechnął się tamten. – O wiele lepiej. Co tutaj robię? – powtórzył i zmarszczył brwi. – Stawiam wszystko na jedną kartę, zawsze byłem ryzykantem. Mam nadzieję, że instynkt mnie nie zawiódł. Porozmawiamy w jakimś spokojniejszym miejscu?</p><p>Boi się podsłuchów, zrozumiał Quinn. Znowu myśleli podobnie: to właśnie z tego powodu on sam chwilę wcześniej badał popielniczkę, udając, że interesuje go wyłącznie jej uroda i sposób wykonania. Nie znalazł, co prawda, niczego podejrzanego, ale to wcale nie oznaczało, że na podwórku nie było żadnych pluskiew.</p><p>W co ten człowiek grał? Dlaczego zależało mu na rozmowie właśnie z Quinnem?</p><p>– Dobrze – powiedział w końcu, bo przecież po to tu przyszedł: żeby mieć oczy i uszy szeroko otwarte. Dla dobra Jesse’ego Buchanana. – Zamierzam wracać do domu metrem.</p><p>– No popatrz, co za zbieg okoliczności, ja też. – O’Reilly znowu sięgnął po piersiówkę. – Mam taką zasadę, że nigdy nie prowadzę po alkoholu. Wracamy do środka? – Quinn pokiwał głową. – Przy odrobinie szczęścia, załapiemy się jeszcze na coś do jedzenia. No, chyba że wszystko zjadł ten prawnik z Corn Heaven, który wygląda jak wampir z niskobudżetowego filmu… Zauważyłeś, ile w siebie pakuje? Zupełnie jakby jego żołądek nie miał dna.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Czasami tęsknota przyjmuje postać czysto fizyczną i jest tęsknotą za drugim ciałem, jego dotykiem, ciepłem, zapachem, za tym wszystkim, co zniknęło razem z Quinnem i czego już nie odzyskam. Za każdym przejawem jego realnej obecności. Gdy zamknę oczy, potrafię sobie przypomnieć rysy jego twarzy, to, jak się uśmiechał, jak wyglądał w garniturze, a jak w jeansach, ale żadne triki nie zastąpią mi dotyku jego dłoni. Czasami, w środku nocy, w przypływie desperacji obejmuję ramionami samego siebie, wyobrażając sobie, że to Quinn mnie przytula, ale nie potrafię w to uwierzyć, bo WIEM, że to tylko głupie życzenie głupiego dzieciaka, za którego mnie słusznie uważał. Gdybym mógł cofnąć czas… ale nie mogę, zresztą pewnie doprowadziłbym do katastrofy po raz drugi. Nie ma sensu o tym myśleć. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A jednak myślę bez przerwy: co by było, gdybyśmy się nie spotkali, co by było, gdybyśmy zostali w górach, co by było, gdybym nie zobaczył fotografii, gdybym mu zaufał albo gdybym pozwolił mu odejść w momencie, gdy wszystko zaczęło się psuć. Dziesiątki rozgałęzień, alternatywnych ścieżek, z których każda – dosłownie każda – kończy się źle, ponieważ obojętnie jak bardzo bym się nie starał, nawet MYŚLĄC o pewnych rzeczach, popełniam błąd za błędem. Nigdy nie zasługiwałem na Rivera Quinna, a Quinn nie zasługiwał na to, żeby przeze mnie umrzeć. Wiem o tym bardzo dobrze, to znaczy mój umysł wie i biczuje się tą myślą o każdej porze dnia i nocy, ale ciało jest tylko ciałem i nie przestaje tęsknić. Nie dociera do niego, że raz na zawsze straciło do tego prawo. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ręka sama szuka tej drugiej, której już nie ma. Nie ma też codziennego dotyku: wspólnego siedzenie na kanapie, palców na udzie podczas oglądania filmu, odgarnięcia włosów z czoła, wyjęcia z rąk pustego talerza i przyniesienia go z powrotem z dużym kawałkiem ciasta, pomocy przy wiązaniu krawata, przelotnego pocałunku. To trochę tak, jakby straciło się rękę albo nogę, kawałek samego siebie. Amputacja obecności. Człowiek może taką amputację przeżyć – jestem na to, niestety, najlepszym dowodem – ale czy naprawdę warto? Sądzę, że jednak nie, co kiepsko wróży zarówno biednemu doktorowi Leviemu, jak i mojej dalszej terapii…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>– Kurwa – szepnął Zack, zamykając zeszyt z disneyowską księżniczką na okładce. Poczuł ucisk w gardle. – Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa, kurwa.</p><p>To było nie do zniesienia!</p><p>Nie mógł wytrzymać w miejscu, więc poderwał się z łóżka Jesse’ego (jego NOWEGO łóżka) i zaczął krążyć po pokoju jak zamknięty w klatce drapieżnik. Nie bez powodu było tu tak potwornie ciasno. Kiedyś pomieszczenie pełniło funkcję izolatki i dopiero niedawno przekształcono je w jednoosobowy pokój dla pacjentów, którzy nie chcieli lub nie potrafili dzielić sypialni z żadnym współlokatorem.</p><p>Wcale nie chciał czytać tego głupiego, terapeutycznego dziennika, przyszedł tutaj z zupełnie w innym celu – zamierzał coś stłuc, podrzeć, rozsypać, krótko mówiąc dokonać aktu zniszczenia, wyrażając w ten sposób buzującą w nim wściekłość. Specjalnie odczekał, aż Jesse pójdzie do Królika na terapię i wślizgnął się tutaj niezauważony, wykorzystując strategiczny moment popołudniowej sjesty, która rozleniwiała nie tylko pacjentów, ale także personel. Nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi.</p><p>Zamknął drzwi, splótł ręce na karku, i rozejrzał się dookoła, zły i zniesmaczony jednocześnie. To była dosłownie klitka, która cierpiącego na klaustrofobię przyprawiłaby o zawał serca, poza łóżkiem stała tu tylko szafka na ubrania, wciśniętą w kąt, i pojedyncze krzesło. Za stół uchodził parapet i to właśnie przy nim Jesse pisał w dzienniku – musiał to robić chwilę przed tym, zanim wyszedł na sesję, bo zeszyt leżał na wierzchu, założony długopisem, i to właśnie on jako pierwszy przykuł uwagę Zacka, prawdopodobnie z powodu jaskrawokolorowej okładki.</p><p>Idąc w stronę okna, Zack nie odmówił sobie przyjemności kopnięcia krzesła, które przewróciło się na bok, przez co na ziemię spadły koszulki Jesse’ego i jego ręcznik, ale ochota na demolowanie NOWEGO pokoju jego BYŁEGO współlokatora, jakoś mu przeszła. Doszedł do wniosku, że wystarczającą zemstą będzie podarcie zeszytu.</p><p>Niedługo potem przyszła mu do głowy kolejna myśl. “A co, gdybym najpierw do niego zajrzał?”</p><p>Ciekawość zwyciężyła. Wiedział, że nie powinien tego robić – gdyby to Jesse zajrzał do jego zapisków, zupełnie nieistotnych i zawierających głównie kłamstwa spreparowane na użytek doktora Parkera, Zack prawdopodobnie udusiłby go za to gołymi rękami – ale i tak przekartkował notatnik, z początku udając sam przed sobą, że wcale nie zagłębia się w jego treść. Hipokryzja szybko mu się jednak znudziła.</p><p>– A chrzanić to! – mruknął i wskoczył na łóżko Jesse’ego, nowe, co prawda, ale pachnące już tak jak poprzednie: Jesse’em. Zaczął czytać.</p><p>Notatek nie było dużo i początkowo zawierały zaledwie po kilka zdań, sprawiających wrażenie fragmentów wyrwanych z większej całości. Wiele słów było przekreślonych i zastąpionych innymi, jakby Jesse nie mógł się zdecydować, którą wersję wybrać – przedzieranie się przez ten palimpsest sprawiało nie lada kłopot, ale było też fascynujące i Zack zupełnie się w tym zatracił. Do tego stopnia, że zapomniał nawet o ostrożności. Jesse pisał o różnych rzeczach: spisywał ulotne wrażenia, próbował rozwikłać supeł własnych emocji, wspominał albo ostentacyjnie skupiał się na codziennych sprawach, chociaż widać było, że strasznie się przy tym męczy. Dopiero po kilkudziesięciu stronach walki ze słowną materią – walki, jak się zdawało, na śmierć i życie – zapiski stały się nieco bardziej przejrzyste. Miały już temat. Strukturę. Myśl przewodnią. Skreślenia nadal się pojawiały, ale mniej liczne i dotyczące przede wszystkim samego stylu, jakby Jesse nagle odkrył, że zaczyna mu zależeć na walorach literackich tego pamiętnika. Już nie błądził w gąszczu znaczeń, tylko starał się wyjaśnić, co czuje i z jakiego powodu, a ponieważ robił to w sposób bardzo przekonujący, Zack wkrótce poczuł, że przestaje nad sobą panować.</p><p>Nie lubił tego uczucia.</p><p>– Kurwa – powtórzył po raz kolejny. Znowu przeszedł od ściany do ściany i zatrzymał się przy szafie, przyciskając obie dłonie do skroni. Miał wrażenie, że za moment eksploduje mu głowa. – Niech to szlag!</p><p>Oczywiście miał rację: tajemnicza River Quinn był dla Jesse’ego kimś więcej niż tylko anonimową ofiarą, która zginęła w związku z aferą w AgroBuch Corporation. Był jego kochankiem. To wiele wyjaśniało, na przykład próbę samobójczą i depresję, ale czemu, do diabła, Jesse uważał, że to on sam przyczynił się do śmierci Quinna? Przecież nie miał pojęcia o machlojkach swoich wspólników, to nie on bawił się w narkotykowego bossa i z całą pewnością nie strzelił nikomu w głowę – jedyne, czym zawinił, to naiwnością i brakiem doświadczenia. Jezu, Jesse, co ty sobie robisz?, Zack aż jęknął w duchu. Nie wytrzymał i cisnął zeszytem w ścianę, tak, że otworzył się w połowie i upadł na ziemię grzbietem do góry. Czemu, do ciężkiej cholery, zadręczasz się czymś, na co nie miałeś żadnego wpływu? To jest…, aż go zatchnęło ze złości, tak, że sam już nie wiedział, czy bardziej chce mu się ryczeć czy jednak wrzeszczeć na całe gardło, to jest KUREWSKO NIESPRAWIEDLIWE!</p><p>Nie zrobił jednak ani jednego, ani drugiego. Schylił się, podniósł ten cholerny zeszyt  i chciał go właśnie odłożyć na miejsce, gdy otworzyły się drzwi i stanęła w nich Dorothy Moore, przełożona pielęgniarek.</p><p>– Panie Liu, co pan tu robi? – zapytała bardzo spokojnie. Ten spokój zawsze irytował Zacka najbardziej. Od wielu tygodni próbował go zburzyć, ot tak, dla sportu, ale jak na razie ponosił porażkę za porażką. – Pomylił pan pokoje?</p><p>Kto inny pewnie starałby się ukryć dowody zbrodni albo chociaż wymyślić jakąś sensowną wymówkę, ale Zack uznał, że byłoby to zachowanie poniżej jego godności, dlatego wybrał ostentację. Ostentacyjnie, na oczach pani Moore, przekartkował dziennik Jesse’ego, ostentacyjnie założył go długopisem, i ostentacyjnie odłożył na parapet, zdmuchując z okładki nieistniejące drobiny pyłu. A potem, na sam koniec, odwrócił się w stronę pielęgniarki i ostentacyjnie spojrzał jej prosto w oczy.</p><p>Oczywiście jej twarz nawet nie zmieniła wyrazu – malowała się na niej ta sama uprzejma obojętność, co zawsze. Ta kobieta ma serce z kamienia, pomyślał Zack z niechętnym podziwem, i nerwy agenta Mosadu!</p><p>– Wiedziała pani, że Jesse Buchanan jest pedałem? – rzucił z niejaką desperacją, bo tylko to mu przyszło do głowy.</p><p>Liczył, że wywoła w ten sposób jakąś reakcję, wszystko jedno jaką: zdziwienie (nie była to w końcu powszechnie znana informacja), oburzenie, że grzebał w czyichś rzeczach, złość, że rozpowiada na prawo i lewo o prywatnych sprawach swojego kolegi ze szpitala. Gdyby na jej miejscu stała teraz Maria Suarez, z pewnością i zmieszałaby Zacka z błotem, dzięki czemu nauczyłby się kilku nowych, hiszpańskich wulgaryzmów. Natomiast gdyby zamiast pani Moore przyszła tu Betty, zapłoniłaby się aż po nasadę włosów i zaczęła się jąkać.</p><p>Nie minęła chwila, a poczuł do siebie odrazę. Po co to zrobiłem, do wszystkich diabłów?, zapytał samego siebie, ale pytanie było retoryczne. Czemu muszę być takim dupkiem?</p><p>– Takie rzeczy mnie nie interesują – stwierdziła chłodno pielęgniarka – i pana też nie powinny, panie Liu. Wyjdzie pan sam, czy mam poprosić o pomoc salowego?</p><p>Przez jakiś czas mierzyli się wzrokiem, bladoniebieskie tęczówki przeciw brązowym, ale nie trwało to długo, bo Zack skapitulował. Udając, rzecz jasna, że to nie kapitulacja, tylko całkowite lekceważenie.</p><p>Wzruszył ramionami.</p><p>– I tak miałem właśnie wychodzić – oznajmił niby od niechcenia i wcisnął ręce do kieszeni spodni. – Nie ma nic nudniejszego od czytania wypocin niedoszłych samobójców. Straszliwe smęty!</p><p>To powiedziawszy, wyminął panią Moore, która nie skomentowała tej riposty ani jednym słowem, tylko od razu zajęła się zmianą pościeli, a potem wyszedł z pokoju, czując, że jeszcze chwila i serce wyskoczy mu z piersi. Tłukło się o żebra jak po szybkim biegu. Jesteś kompletnym idiotą, Zack, pomyślał pod własnym adresem, naprawdę musiałeś dać się przyłapać akurat Królowej Śniegu? Przecież ona to zgłosi! Nie dalej jak jutro będziesz miał na głowie nie tylko Parkera, ale i cholernego Królika, a oni dwaj razem to już za dużo, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy prokuratura znowu zaczyna ci siedzieć na karku. Będziesz się musiał nieźle nagimnastykować, żeby dali ci spokój.</p><p>Jak na złość, na korytarzu niemal zderzył się z Jesse’m, który wracał ze swojej sesji, tak zamyślony, że świata wokół siebie nie widział. Dopiero, gdy Zack znalazł się tuż koło niego, dosłownie o pół kroku, raczył na niego spojrzeć.</p><p>– Co się... – W jego głosie zabrzmiała niepewność zmieszana z niepokojem. – Zack?</p><p>Oczywiście rozwścieczyło to Zacka jeszcze bardziej.</p><p>– Nie, kurwa, Duch Święty – warknął i ruszył do przodu z taką furią, że uderzył Jesse’ego w ramię. – Zejdź mi z drogi, Buchanan!</p><p>Miał dosyć. Naprawdę miał tego wszystkiego powyżej uszu: szpitala, personelu, leków, terapii, a przede wszystkim Jesse’ego Buchanana, który tak jak wszyscy w jego zasranym życiu postanowił go zdradzić, chociaż nic wcześniej na to nie wskazywało. Dlaczego się wyprowadził? Po co? Czemu bez wyjaśnienia? Co ja takiego zrobiłem? Najgorsze było jednak to, że Zack, mimo usilnych starań, nie potrafił go znienawidzić, był tylko zły na samego siebie, że dał się złapać na lep nic nie znaczących gestów. Były też słowa Jesse’ego, niedużo słów, które może właśnie dlatego, z powodu skąpej liczby, zdawały się mieć wyższą rangę niż wszystkie tyrady, wygłaszane kiedykolwiek przez samego Zacka. Okazało się jednak, że są nie tyle zaproszeniem do dyskusji, co prośbą o opuszczenie lokalu.</p><p>A na koniec musiałem jeszcze przeczytać jego pamiętnik, podsumował gorzko, wpadając do swojego własnego pokoju i zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Na drugim łóżku leżała już świeża pościel, przygotowana dla pacjenta, który miał tu zamieszkać pojutrze. Zack, w pierwszym odruchu chciał ją zedrzeć, zwinąć w rulon i rzucić w kąt, ale wiedział, że dwa wyskoki jednego dnia na pewno nie ujdą mu na sucho, dlatego resztką sił zmusił się do zachowania rozsądku.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Z dnia na dzień było z nim coraz gorzej. Nie mógł spać, jeść, skupić się na pracy, nieustannie myślał o tej pierdolonej sprawie, która wisiała nad nim jak katowski miecz, chociaż teoretycznie, skoro raz podjął decyzję i puścił machinę w ruch, powinien przestać się tym zadręczać. Tak czy owak nie mógł się już wycofać… a może jednak mógł? Im dłużej o tym myślał, tym mniejszą czuł pewność, że postąpił właściwie, mimo że na początku był PRZEKONANY, że to jedyne wyjście. Co innego mógłby zrobić? Powiedzieć Treyowi: hej, bracie, twój wice kręci za twoimi plecami biznes ze “śniegiem”? Trey i tak by w to nie uwierzył, na pewno nie bez solidnych dowodów – on i Rory Donovan znali się od miliona lat (dużo dłużej niż Trey z Zackiem) i trzeba by czegoś więcej niż rzucone przez kogoś oskarżenia, żeby przekonać szefa Yellow Dragons o zdradzie jego zastępcy.</p><p>Problem w tym, że Zack nie miał na tę zdradę absolutnie żadnych dowodów. Wiedział o przekrętach Donovana, na własne oczy widział kokainę, ale gdy przyszedł do kryjówki następnego dnia, zastał już tylko pusty magazyn i ślady opon na piasku. Transport zniknął. Podobnie było z człowiekiem, który rozmawiał z Donovanem w barze przy stacji benzynowej. Zack próbował go śledzić, dowiedzieć się, czyim jest pośrednikiem, po co przyszedł i dlaczego, do diabła, zainteresował się akurat Rorym, ale nabawił się tylko kaca, łażąc po knajpach w Marshdown i przepytując na tę okoliczność starych znajomych. Facet albo był pieprzonym duchem, albo jego noga nigdy nie postała na Bagnie! Albo też – bo istniała i taka możliwość – Zack na tyle wybył z tego środowiska (jeździł już ze Smokami prawie dwa lata), że dawni kumple, nawet po kilku flaszkach, kłamali mu prosto w oczy.</p><p>– Na pewno nie chcesz z nami jechać? – Głos Dużego Boba wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Zack poczuł na ramieniu jego ciężką łapę, wielkości, nie przymierzając, bochenka chleba. – Ominie cię najlepsza popijawa roku! Wszyscy tam będą.</p><p>I właśnie dlatego nie mam najmniejszej ochoty na uczestniczenie w tym cyrku, pomyślał, ale nie powiedział tego głośno. Ostatnią rzeczą, którą chciał teraz robić, było picie w towarzystwie zaprzyjaźnionego gangu Psów Prerii, których prezes wyprawiał siedemdziesiąte urodziny.</p><p>To była jedyna okazja, żeby porozmawiać z Treyem sam na sam. Nigdy nie chodził na takie imprezy.</p><p>– Ktoś musi pilnować interesu. – Zack wyszczerzył zęby. Ostentacyjnie wytarł pokal i odstawił go na półkę, gdzie stało już kilkanaście identycznych. – Bonnie ma dzisiaj wolne. Pojechała na jakiś casting.</p><p>To akurat była prawda, Bonnie, kelnerka w pubie Dragon, a jednocześnie dziewczyna Andy’ego, ich kumpla z klubu, marzyła o karierze aktorki, dlatego od czasu do czasu jeździła do New Arkas na castingi. Zagrała nawet w kilku reklamówkach. Tak się złożyło, że jeden odbywał się właśnie dzisiaj (chodziło chyba o reklamę bielizny), co Zack przyjął jako szczęśliwe zrządzenie losu. Oczywiście nie była jedyną pracownicą, która mogła stanąć za barem, pracowały tutaj we trzy na zmianę, ale Zack powiedział Kitty, żeby się nie przejmowała i pojechała z chłopakami na imprezę – bardzo jej na tym zależało – bo on ją chętnie zastąpi. Joy, natomiast, miała się zjawić dopiero za kilka godzin.</p><p>– Daj spokój. Zamknij tę budę i chodź. – Bobby nie dawał za wygraną. – Przecież to bez sensu, żebyś tu siedział! Albo niech sobie Trey postoi za barem, skoro i tak zamierza tu zostać. Nie bierz przykładu z tego nudziarza, Zacky, on się od dziecka nie umiał bawić!</p><p>– Człowiek wyjdzie tylko na chwilę, a już go obgadują. –  Od strony wejścia rozległ się głos Treya. Trzasnęły zamykane drzwi. – Ja się nie umiem bawić? Ja? – Szef klubu podszedł do baru i rzucił kurtkę na najbliższe krzesło. – A kto w zeszłym tygodniu zorganizował najlepsze karaoke w tej części kraju?</p><p>Na jego widok puls Zacka od razu przyspieszył. Szklanka o mało nie wypadła mu z ręki.</p><p>Jak ja mam mu powiedzieć o tym wszystkim? O Rorym?, jęknął w duchu, czując, że z nerwów pocą mu się dłonie. Był przerażony jak nigdy w życiu i rozpaczliwie próbował to ukryć.</p><p>– Na miłość boską, Blevins, nie pogrążaj się jeszcze bardziej. – Za oknem warczały motory. Większość Smoków już pojechała, ale ktoś jeszcze czekał na Bobby’ego, najprawdopodobniej Andy i przydzielony mu żółtodziób, który kręcił się przy klubie tak długo, aż w końcu wyprosił próbną kamizelkę. – Obaj zachowujecie się tak, jakbyście mieli po sto trzydzieści lat. – Bob dopił kawę. – No dobra, na mnie już pora. Gdyby coś się działo, dzwońcie, mis amigos!</p><p>Kołyszącym krokiem ruszył do drzwi. Smok na jego kurtce wyglądał tak, jakby lada chwila zamierzał zerwać się do lotu.</p><p>– Tylko nie daj sobie zrobić kompromitujących fotek! – krzyknął za nim Zack, a Bobby odwrócił się i pokazał mu środkowy palec.</p><p>Potem wyszedł i wszystko znowu umilkło, zostało tylko ciemne, nieco zatęchłe wnętrze baru, zapach milionów wypalonych tu fajek i oni dwaj, Zack i Trey, który usiadł na wysokim barowym krześle i przysunął do siebie miskę z krakersami.</p><p>– Nalej mi piwa – poprosił. – Wiesz, którego.</p><p>Zack bez słowa wyszedł na zaplecze i wrócił ze skrzynką porterów. Nikt, poza Treyem, ich tutaj nie pijał, zwłaszcza latem, bo były zbyt mocne, gęste, no i kosztowały kupę szmalu, ale Trey tak czy owak zamawiał na własny użytek parę skrzynek od zaprzyjaźnionych browarników. Mówił, że jak będzie za stary na harleya (“Ty nigdy nie będziesz za stary na harleya, Trey”, śmiał się z niego Zack), to też założy browar i zrewolucjonizuje tutejszy rynek piwowarski.</p><p>Zack nalał mu pełen kufel, a po chwili wahania otworzył drugą butelkę, dla siebie. Może to mi pomoże, pomyślał, biorąc pierwszy łyk. Skrzywił się mimowolnie, bo piwo kompletnie mu nie smakowało – prawdę mówiąc, no cóż, zawsze wolał wino, chociaż nie lubił się do tego przyznawać przy kumplach z klubu. Wiedział jednak, że istnieje niewielka szansa, że przeprowadzi tę rozmowę na trzeźwo, dlatego wmusił siebie najpierw jedną, a potem zaraz drugą butelkę, przy której nie dość, że zrobiło mu się strasznie gorąco, to jeszcze poczuł zawroty głowy.</p><p>– Możesz mi wytłumaczyć, co konkretnie masz do imprez w plenerze? – zapytał w końcu, obserwując, jak Trey bawi się pustym pudełkiem po papierosach. Obracał je w kółko, przez co rozmazał wylane piwo na większej powierzchni blatu. Zack nie mógł oderwać wzroku od jego dłoni. – Nie lubisz żarcia z grilla?</p><p>– Lubię.</p><p>– To może stary Seth McManus cię wkurwia? – Szef Psów Preriowych bywał bardzo irytujący, gdy się upił, przypominał sobie wtedy, że za młodu marzył o karierze polityka. Nie lubił ani emigrantów, ani pedałów, ani prawdopodobnie nikogo, kto nie urodził się w tej samej zapyziałej wiosze, co on sam, i nie był biały jak pieprzona mąka. – No mnie też wkurwia i gdybym mógł, to bym go wepchnął pod betoniarkę, ale nie mamy teraz kosy z Psami i wypadałoby chociaż…</p><p>– Po prostu nie miałem ochoty tam jechać, okej? – przerwał mu Blevins. Wyglądało na to, że coś go dręczy. Może mnie rozgryzł?, Zack poczuł, że robi mu się niedobrze. Może dowiedział się od kogoś, że poszedłem do glin i teraz… nie, to było niemożliwe. Gdyby Trey dowiedział się o zdradzie, Zack nie siedziałby teraz w Dragonie i nie polewał mu piwa, tylko zbierał z podłogi własne wybite zęby. – Nie mam nastroju. Pomyślałem, że przyda mi się chociaż jeden wieczór urlopu od tego gówna. Najpierw chciałem po prostu zamknąć się w domu, poczytać coś albo obejrzeć głupi serial, ale za bardzo mnie nosiło, więc przyjechałem tutaj... – Upił łyk piwa, tym razem prosto z butelki. Pokręcił głową. – Dobrze, że zostałeś, Zacky, przynajmniej możemy się razem napić.</p><p>Oho, ktoś tu przeżywa kryzys, pomyślał Zack i uświadomił sobie ze zgrozą, że wybrał najgorszy możliwy moment na opowiadanie Treyowi o przekrętach Rory’ego Donovana i swoich własnych konszachtach z policją. To go dobije na amen, przemknęło mu przez głowę. Trey kochał motocykle, kochał klub i kochał klubowe życie, ale czasem dopadało go zniechęcenie, zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy próbowano mieszać Dragonsów w afery, które mogły się skończyć odsiadką. Niestety zdarzało się to coraz częściej. Niby większość z nich miała jakąś lepszą lub gorszą pracę (Zack, na przykład, zajmował się księgowością, chociaż rzygał z nudów za każdym razem, gdy podliczał tabelki), ale i tak uważano ich za gang, bo byli wytatuowani, nosili kamizelki z logo klubu i jeździli na harleyach. Też prawda, że niektórzy naprawdę naginali prawo i najmowali się do niezbyt legalnych akcji, na przykład do ochrony transportów z bronią dla IRA, ale Trey bardzo tego nie lubił i próbował ich przekonywać, że taka robota to prosta droga do pierdla.</p><p>A teraz jeszcze, jak na złość, Rory Donovan zaczął współpracować z kartelem. Zack nie zamierzał na to spokojnie patrzeć.</p><p>Rozmawiali o różnych sprawach, z wyjątkiem tej, o której naprawdę powinni, i byli coraz bardziej pijani. W normalnych okolicznościach Zack nie posiadałby się ze szczęścia – rzadko miewał Treya tylko dla siebie – ale tym razem jego towarzystwo, zamiast go cieszyć, potwornie mu ciążyło. Kilka razy próbował zacząć mówić o Rorym, ale zawsze tchórzył i zmieniał temat. Alkohol nie pomagał, sprawiał co najwyżej, że Zack tracił kontrolę nad własnym ciałem i przysuwał się do Treya coraz bliżej, natomiast strach przed wyjawieniem mu prawdy wcale nie malał.</p><p>Nie dam rady, pomyślał w którymś momencie, nie mogę mu tego zrobić, nie dzisiaj. A raczej – nie mógł tego zrobić SOBIE, święcie przekonany, że wyraz pogardy na twarzy człowieka, którego uważał za przyjaciela, po prostu go zabije, że padnie trupem na miejscu, gdy tylko Trey dowie się o wszystkim i spojrzy na niego jak na zdrajcę. Teraz w jego jasnych oczach błyszczała tylko sympatia. Trochę się odprężył, zaczął swobodnie mówić i Zack, w normalnych okolicznościach, byłby cholernie zadowolony, że to właśnie JEGO towarzystwo poprawiło mu humor, ale okoliczności, niestety, nie miały z normalnością nic wspólnego. Niby wszystko wyglądało tak, jak zazwyczaj, do pubu wpadli stali bywalcy z sąsiedniego warsztatu samochodowego, potem przyszła Joy i postawiła przed Treyem i Zackiem ogromną pizzę, wreszcie zjawiły się dzieciaki z liceum, którym Zack nie powinien sprzedawać piwa, ale jednak to zrobił. Zwyczajny wieczór, koniec zwyczajnego tygodnia. Pozory normalności, które lada chwila mogły się zmienić w katastrofę.</p><p>– Idę się odlać – oznajmił Trey i podniósł się z krzesła. Gdy zniknął, Zack uświadomił sobie, że stracił ostatnią szansę na powiedzenie mu prawdy. Raz, że nie byli już w lokalu sami, a dwa, jego własna, początkowa determinacja, żeby wyjaśnić sytuację, zmieniła się w rozpaczliwe i absolutnie irracjonalne pragnienie utrzymania takiego stanu, jaki istniał do tej pory. Nawet, jeśli było to po prostu kłamstwo. Nie minęło pięć minut, a zaczął sobie wmawiać, że w zasadzie lepiej będzie, jeśli Trey się o niczym nie dowie – oszczędzi mu to niepotrzebnego stresu – a po kolejnych pięciu niemal zdołał w to uwierzyć.</p><p>– Gdzie on się podziewa? – mruknął do siebie, bo Trey bardzo długo nie wracał. – Utonął w tym kiblu, czy co?</p><p>Odstawił pusty pokal i nieco chwiejnym krokiem powędrował w głąb lokalu, w kierunku przedsionka, gdzie znajdowały się toalety. W kabinach było jednak pusto. Za to tylne drzwi nie zostały dobrze domknięte, co oznaczało, że Trey, z jakiegoś trudnego do wyjaśnienia powodu, postanowił wyjść na podwórze, żeby podziwiać garaże, graciarnię pełną starych mebli albo resztę materiałów budowlanych, które zostały z ostatniego remontu i nadal nikt ich nie wywiózł na wysypisko.</p><p>– Trey? – Jezu, jakie to piwo było mocne! Zack ledwo powłóczył nogami. – Jesteś tam?</p><p>– Tutaj – usłyszał. Ominął stertę desek i czyjś zdezelowany rower, a potem dołączył wreszcie do swojego kumpla, który, oparty o ścianę garażu, palił skręta i obserwował chmury na nieboskłonie.</p><p>Teraz mu powiedz, w głowie Zacka odezwał głos rozsądku (nie wiadomo dlaczego przypominający głos Luke’a Martinssona), bo jak nie teraz, to kiedy? Jak już będzie za późno?</p><p>Zack, rzecz jasna, go zignorował.</p><p>– Daj bucha – zażądał i już po chwili zaciągał się dymem, chociaż palenie trawy było prawdopodobnie ostatnią rzeczą, jaką powinien teraz robić. Zwłaszcza po tylu porterach. – Wpadłeś w filozoficzny nastrój?</p><p>Trey uśmiechnął się lekko i Zack pomyślał, że kocha ten jego uśmiech jak nic innego na świecie. Właśnie ten, trochę rozmarzony, jakby szef Dragonsów rozmyślał o jakichś pięknych, ale niedostępnych dla innych sprawach, może o pieprzonej poezji albo… albo…</p><p>Niewiele myśląc, wyciągnął rękę i dotknął jego uda. Palce same powędrowały w bok, ku zgrubieniu z przodu jeansów. Tam się zatrzymały.</p><p>Dopiero po kilku sekundach Zack uświadomił sobie, co zrobił, ale wtedy było już za późno, żeby udać, że to jakaś pomyłka, żart, przypadek, czy cokolwiek innego, bo Trey patrzył prosto na niego i chociaż był już bardzo pijany, to jednak nie na tyle, żeby przegapić tak jednoznaczny gest.</p><p>Patrzyli na siebie długą chwilę. Zack nie cofnął ręki, nie był w stanie, nie potrafił też myśleć o niczym innym, jak tylko o tym, że złapał za fiuta Treya Blevinsa i chciałby – o Jezu! – chciałby poczuć i zobaczyć więcej, chociaż nie był przecież pedałem. Żaden z nich nie był. Zack, co prawda, jako dzieciak robił za kasę różne rzeczy, ale nie dlatego, że miał na to szczególną ochotę, próbował po prostu przetrwać, a taki sposób zarobkowania wydawał się najbardziej skuteczny. Potem przestał się bawić w taki sposób i pieprzył już tylko kobiety, jak każdy zdrowy, normalny facet.</p><p>Zapomniał nawet o oddychania. Dudniło mu w uszach. Całe jego ciało zamarło w oczekiwaniu na cios, który jednak nie następował.</p><p>– Trey, ja… – zaczął, ale nie dane mu było skończyć, bo wylądował twarzą przy ścianie, z ramieniem Treya przyciśniętym do kręgosłupa.</p><p>Zaraz mnie zabije, przemknęło mu przez głowę. Zadrżał. Wbrew sobie, poza strachem, czuł też niezdrowe podniecenie, a gdy dłonie Treya sięgnęły do paska od jego spodni, o mało nie zemdlał. To się nie mogło dziać naprawdę, ale się działo i już po chwili Zack miał jeansy spuszczone do kolan i słyszał jak Trey przeklina, chcąc jak najszybciej pozbyć się swoich. Był niecierpliwy i kompletnie nad sobą nie panował, jakby nie pieprzył nikogo co najmniej od dekady, więc gdy wepchnął się w końcu w Zacka, ten uderzył czołem w deski i o mało nie wrzasnął z bólu. Łzy napłynęły mu do oczu.</p><p>– Zwolnij – wydyszał, ale Trey albo go nie usłyszał, albo nie chciał usłyszeć. Zack zacisnął lewą dłoń w pięść, a drugą sięgnął do własnego, na wpół twardego fiuta.  – Zwolnij, do kurwy nędzy!</p><p>Ale Trey nie zwalniał i chyba zupełnie zapomniał o różnicach anatomicznych między kobietą a mężczyzną. Nic dziwnego, pewnie nigdy nie robił tego z żadnym facetem. Bolało tak bardzo, że Zack z trudem to wytrzymywał, ale prędzej by umarł, niż kazał Treyowi przestać – nie obchodziło go, czy tamten rozerwie go na pół, czy też nie, liczyło się tylko to, że byli tu razem. Czuł na karku gorący oddech Treya i to było dobre, podobnie jak jego dłonie na biodrach Zacka, ciężar napierającego na niego ciała, zapach potu, jak wszystko, z wyjątkiem tego cholernego bólu, który zamiast się skończyć, z każdym pchnięciem rósł tylko w siłę.</p><p>– Zwolnij – poprosił jeszcze raz. Udało mu się odczepić palce Treya od swojego biodra i nakierować je na właściwe miejsce, zmusić do kilku nieudolnych pociągnięć, dzięki czemu kolejne kilkadziesiąt sekund było prawie błogosławieństwem. To znaczy BYŁOBY, gdyby nie paskudne uczucie, że w twoim tyłku coś właśnie pękło i nigdy nie wróci do poprzedniego stanu. Zack próbował się skupić na własnym fiucie i na jego potrzebach, ale w końcu zrezygnował nawet z tego, odpływając ni to w omdlenie, ni to w dziwaczny stan zawieszenia wiary we własne istnienie. Niby był tam nadal, pod ścianą garażu, na podwórku pubu Dragon, był ciałem pieprzonym przed drugie ciało, ale tak naprawdę przyglądał się wszystkiemu z góry, zdziwiony tym faktem i jednocześnie zniesmaczony. Gdyby ktoś mu wcześniej powiedział, że skończy jako cwel dla szefa Yellow Dragons, z pewnością by nie uwierzył.</p><p>Wreszcie Trey szarpnął biodrami po raz ostatni i wgryzł się w koszulkę na plecach Zacka, tłumiąc jęk. Zack przełknął ślinę. Wirowało mu przed oczami, w dole był jedną, wielką, pulsującą bólem miazgą, natomiast z przodu, tak dla odmiany, czuł potworny niedosyt, który doprowadzał go do szaleństwa. Dotknij mnie, myślał z rozpaczą. Błagam. Zrób to. Nie miał siły poprosić o to głośno, ale Trey, całe szczęście, tym razem prawidłowo odczytał jego potrzebę, bo odwrócił go przodem do siebie i sięgnął w dół.</p><p>Nie trwało to długo, wystarczyło kilka ruchów i Zack wytrysnął w jego dłonie z westchnieniem ulgi. Byłby się przewrócił, ale Trey go podtrzymał, a potem wytarł rękawem własnej koszuli i pomógł mu podciągnąć spodnie. Wszystko wydawało się trochę nierealne, jakby przytrafiło się komuś innemu, jakiemuś innemu Zackowi Liu, miłośnikowi fiutów, a nie jemu samemu, bo to przecież niemożliwe, że on i Trey… A jednak nadal czuł w sobie jego obecność. Bolało go przy każdym kroku. Gdyby tylko mógł, położyłby się na ziemi, na tym cholernym podwórku i po prostu umarł, ale ponieważ tak łatwo się nie umiera, zgiął się wpół i wyrzygał z siebie wypite wcześniej portery.</p><p>– Jezu, Trey – jęknął, gdy było wszystkim.  – Przysięgam, że od jutra nie piję.</p><p>Trey zatrzymał się między stertą desek a rowerem bez jednego koła i uniósł rękę w górę, jakby chciał nią przeczesać włosy, ale w ostatniej chwili się rozmyślił. Wyglądał na nieco zagubionego.</p><p>– Muszę się przejechać – oświadczył w końcu. – Ja… to mi dobrze zrobi, tak myślę. Mała rundka wokół miasta.</p><p>– Na mózg ci padło? – Zack spojrzał na niego jak na wariata.  – Jesteś pijany, Trey. I upalony. Rundkę możesz zrobić co najwyżej do pokoju na piętrze, bo nigdzie się stąd nie ruszasz. Słyszałeś?</p><p>Tylko tego brakowało, żeby rozwalił się na motorze! Zack był przerażony. Trey na ogół nie jeździł harleyem po pijanemu, był pod tym względem rozsądniejszy od większości chłopaków z klubu, ale na ogół nie pieprzył też własnych kumpli, więc jego rozsądek ewidentnie przestał działać tak, jak powinien. Zack skrzywił się z bólu – między pośladkami czuł wilgoć i naprawdę miał nadzieję, że nie była to krew – ale mimo to zrobił kilka kolejnych kroków do przodu, modląc się, żeby nie zemdleć. Nogi miał jak z waty. Wizja Treya, który wsiada na motor i pędzi przed siebie na złamanie karku, a potem zderza się z ciężarówką i ginie na miejscu, zmroziła go do szpiku kości.</p><p>– Ani się waż – powtórzył. Odchrząknął. W ustach czuł taki niesmak, że znowu zachciało mu się rzygać. – Żadnego jeżdżenia, Trey. To jest bardzo, ale to bardzo zły pomysł.</p><p>Podobnie jak złym pomysłem było to, co przed chwilą zrobiliśmy, dopowiedział w myślach, ale co się stało, to się już nie odstanie.</p><p>Nie pójdę do lekarza, to była kolejna myśl, a raczej jedna z tysięcy, które przemykały Zackowi przez głowę, prędzej sobie łeb odstrzelę, niż pokażę komuś swój rozerwany tyłek. To małe miasteczko, wszyscy się znają, więc nie minie doba, a plotka o tym, że Zack Liu daje się ruchać w odbyt, dotrze do każdego i taki będzie mój koniec, etykieta cioty przylgnie do mnie na zawsze. Nigdy się z tego nie wyplączę.</p><p>A jednak nie mógł o tym zapomnieć, nie potrafił żałować. Żałował i nie żałował jednocześnie. Niecierpliwy ruch bioder. Ostry, znajomy zapach potu. Pokąsana szyja, plecy, siniaki na biodrach, mlaszczący odgłos wkładanego i wyjmowanego kutasa, wreszcie palce Treya wydzierające z niego orgazm, o którym, w trakcie tego nagłego, idiotycznego, niespodziewanego aktu, nawet nie marzył. Chciał tego wszystkiego, czy raczej chciał tego wszystkiego INACZEJ, ale nawet samemu sobie nie potrafił wyjaśnić, jakby to miało wyglądać, co z kolei doprowadzało go do szaleństwa. Boże, przecież nie jestem pedałem?, powtarzał w duchu, udając, że to stwierdzenie faktu, chociaż tak naprawdę stawiał na końcu znak zapytania. Przecież nie jestem, prawda? Niestety, ani Bóg, ani nikt inny, nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru uspokoić jego sumienia.</p><p>– A ty? – W zagłębieniu nad górną wargą Treya zebrały się krople potu i Zack pomyślał (a potem przestraszył się tej myśli), że chętnie by je wylizał. – Jak wrócisz do domu?</p><p>– Joy mnie podrzuci.</p><p>– Na pewno?</p><p>– Nie, kurwa, przejdę się spacerkiem – zironizował odruchowo, bo pomysł, że miałby w takim stanie pokonać piechotą kilka mil, był więcej niż absurdalny. – No jasne, że na pewno, przecież mieszkamy po sąsiedzku. Daj mi kluczyki.</p><p>Trey nie zareagował, nadal stał w tym samym miejscu, co do tej pory, w lekkim rozkroku. Miał niedopięte spodnie.</p><p>– Kluczyki – powtórzył Zack i już po chwili ściskał w dłoni breloczek z pacyfką, która kiedyś była żółta, ale dawno zatraciła pierwotny kolor. Trey, na szczęście, poszedł po rozum do głowy i zrezygnował z pijackiej przejażdżki.</p><p>Zawsze, gdy miał jakiś problem, prywatny albo klubowy, musiał go, jak sam to określał, “wyjeździć” – wsiadał wtedy na swojego harleya i znikał na parę godzin, a gdy wracał, przywoził ze sobą albo gotowe rozwiązanie albo przynajmniej jego zalążek. Teraz próbował zrobić to samo. Oby jutro, gdy się obudzi, po prostu niczego nie pamiętał, modlił się Zack, wgapiając się w plecy Treya, który szedł tuż przed nim, na sztywnych nogach, jakby zapomniał jak się zgina kolana. Oby nigdy nie dowiedział się, że to ja zawiadomiłem gliny. Oby Rory’ego Donovana szlag trafił na dzisiejszej imprezie u Psów. To by nam wszystkim znacznie ułatwiło życie.</p><p>– Na pewno dobrze się czujesz? – W przedsionku, w pobliżu drzwi prowadzących do kibla, Trey odwrócił się w stronę Zacka. Miał dziwny wyraz twarzy. – Może…</p><p>– Nic mi nie jest, Trey – skłamał Zack. – Po prostu obudzę się jutro z gigantycznym kacem. To zabawne, wiesz?</p><p>– Co?</p><p>– To, że chłopaki pojechali na “popijawę roku”, a to my dwaj spiliśmy się jak idioci paroma browcami. I to we własnym pubie. Nienawidzę tych twoich zasranych porterów, Blevins!</p><p>Kąciki warg Treya powędrowały w górę.</p><p>– To dlatego, że nie znasz się na piwie, Liu. Sam nie wiem, po co się z tobą w ogóle zadaję.</p><p>Na górze pubu Dragon znajdowało się kilka pomieszczeń, w większości przeznaczonych na magazyny, ale był tam też Pokój Obrad, gdzie członkowie klubu zbierali się, żeby podejmować ważne decyzje, no i awaryjna sypialnia z kilkoma łóżkami. Trey miał własny dom blisko centrum (pomieszkiwała tam jego siostra po awanturach z mężem, od którego to odchodziła, to wracała, chociaż powinna rzucić tego sukinsyna raz na zawsze), ale rzadko tam bywał, wolał Dragona, w którym czuł się o wiele lepiej. Gdy zniknął na schodach, Zack cofnął się do głównej sali pubu i zajął stół w najciemniejszym kącie, zdeterminowany, żeby przetrwać do końca szychty Joy. Łyknął kilka przeciwbóli, dzięki czemu w ogóle mógł usiąść, chociaż miał wrażenie, że zostawia na obiciu krwawe ślady. Potem, gdy usiłował sobie przypomnieć, co przez ten czas robił, z kim rozmawiał i o czym myślał, nie potrafił podać żadnych szczegółów.</p><p>W końcu przyszła po niego Joy i szczęśliwie uznała, że jest pijany. Nie wyprowadzał jej z błędu – zresztą pijany był naprawdę, ale po wyrzyganiu porterów w o wiele mniejszym stopniu, niż by sobie życzył. Każdy krok przypominał tortury, i to nie tylko dlatego, że bolał go tyłek, ale też z powodu niechcianych myśli, które ten ból przywoływał: o tym, że to przecież Trey był powodem wszystkich dolegliwości, jego fiut zanurzający się w Zacku, na co Zack pozwolił jak ostatnia szmata. Każdy krok przypominał mu, kim jest i co z tego wynika. Każdy krok uświadamiał mu, że gdyby Trey o to poprosił, dałby mu się zerżnąć raz jeszcze, bez najmniejszego wahania.</p><p>– Jezu, co wyście chlali? – Joy popatrzyła na niego z ukosa. – Wyglądasz jak trup. Tylko nie zarzygaj mi auta, bardzo cię proszę, bo tydzień temu dawałam je do czyszczenia.</p><p>– Nic mi nie jest – wymamrotał. – Twoje bezcenne auto jest ze mną bezpieczne.</p><p>Joy nie wyglądała na przekonaną.</p><p>– Trzeba było zostać na pięterku razem z Treyem. Po jaką cholerę pchasz się do domu w takim stanie? Czy to nie wszystko jedno, gdzie będziesz odsypiać pijaństwo?</p><p>– Jestem przywiązany do własnego łóżka – skrzywił się i zmienił pozycje. – Poza tym sama wiesz, że najlepiej się rzyga do własnego kibla.</p><p>Parsknęła i nacisnęła pedał gazu – mimo piątkowego wieczoru ulice wyglądały jak wymarłe. Kto żyw pojechał do Zajazdu Pieskie Życie, kilkanaście mil stąd na zachód, świętować urodziny tego starego rasisty, Setha “Biała Duma” McManusa, a w miasteczku zostały tylko stare dewotki i ci, którzy mieli lepsze rzeczy do roboty od upijania się w sztok w towarzystwie napalonych motocyklistów. Do tej drugiej kategorii należała Joy. Odkąd postanowiła wrócić do szkoły, żeby po latach przerwy skończyć ostatnią klasę liceum i zrobić maturę, odechciało jej się tego rodzaju imprez. Miała zresztą córkę, którą wychowywała samotnie, bo jej ojciec wsiadł na motocykl i odjechał w siną dal, więc ostatnią rzeczą, na jaką miała ochotę, byli obleśni faceci łapiący ją za cycki.</p><p>– My też jesteśmy obleśni? – Zack z trudem nadążał za tą antymęską tyradą. – Nasz prezes albo… hmm, ja?</p><p>– A łapałeś mnie kiedyś za cycki? Albo za tyłek?</p><p>Zack uniósł brwi.</p><p>– No właśnie. – Joy dotarła do skrzyżowania i skręciła w lewo. Byli już prawie na miejscu. – Bywasz strasznym dupkiem, Zacky, ale nie robisz takich rzeczy, no a Trey to Trey, nie zniża się do poziomu jełopów pokroju Rory’ego Donovana. Wiesz, że kiedyś przygrzmociłam Rory’emu w szczękę? Serio. Dostawiał się do mnie, jakby nie miał pojęcia, że jestem dziewczyną Toma... bo to było jeszcze zanim ten skurwysyn mnie zostawił… albo jakby myślał, że wszystko mu wolno. Nie znoszę takich typów. Gdybym tylko mogła, wszystkich wystrzeliłabym w kosmos.</p><p>Po chwili, zza zakrętu wyłonił się dom Zacka – a raczej drewniana (i podobno zabytkowa) buda z gankiem jak z jakiejś powieści, którą wynajął, żeby mieć gdzie przytulić głowę. Lubił to miejsce, ale miał serdecznie dosyć szczelin między deskami, przeciekającego dachu i nie dających się wytępić karaluchów. Już dawno obiecywał sobie, że znajdzie coś lepszego, ale jak na razie nic z tego nie wynikało.</p><p>– No, proszę. – Joy zatrzymała się przed samym gankiem. Teren wokół domu nie był ogrodzony. Staruszka, która mieszkała tu przed Zackiem,  albo nie miała pieniędzy, żeby o to zadbać, albo nie bała się złodziei. – Limuzyna zajechała pod pałac, sir!</p><p>– Dzięki. – Zack wygramolił się z wozu. – Ucałuj ode mnie Kitty.</p><p>– Sam ją możesz ucałować, o ile się do nas  kiedyś pofatygujesz. Wiesz, to taki mały, zielony domek, który mijasz codziennie w drodze do pracy – zakpiła Joy. – Stoi trzy kroki stąd. No i najlepsze: żeby tam dotrzeć, nie musisz nawet odpalać motoru!</p><p>Oczywiście obiecał, że wpadnie, bo co innego miał zrobić? Lubił Joy. Pomachał jej na do widzenia, poczekał, aż odjedzie, niemal zażynając przy tym silnik swojego wozu, który jakieś dziesięć lat temu powinien wylądować na złomowisku, a potem powlókł się do drzwi. Miał szczera nadzieję, że znajdzie w domu tabletki przeciwbólowe. Zamierzał, kurwa, połknąć co najmniej pół opakowania naraz.</p><p>Zanim to jednak zrobił, odruchowo nacisnął przycisk odsłuchiwania wiadomości w telefonie stacjonarnym, który – tak jak i resztę sprzętów – odziedziczył po mieszkającej tu wcześniej staruszce. Nie miał pojęcia, po co go zatrzymał, chyba tylko dla picu. Zdarzało się, że specjalnie nie odbierał komórki, żeby wkurzyć znajomych, którzy dzwonili wtedy pod drugi numer i nagrywali serię bluzgów, z czego Zack miał potem dziką radochę. Było to bardzo głupie, ale taki telefon z sekretarką zawsze kojarzył mu się z domem. Ludzie, mający dom, nagrywali powitania w rodzaju: “Tu rezydencja państwa Smith, zostawcie wiadomość, a na pewno oddzwonimy!” albo “Hej, dodzwoniłeś się do Johna i Mary, jeśli chcesz nam powiedzieć coś miłego, nagraj się po sygnale!”, i gdy wracali po całym dniu pracy, zmęczeni, ale zadowoleni, że znowu się widzą i mogą spędzić razem cały wieczór, odtwarzali te wiadomości i od razu wszystko wracało do normy. Wiedzieli, że są u siebie. A ponieważ Zack zawsze marzył o tym, żeby gdzieś, kiedyś, z kimś, poczuć się jak u siebie, zostawił tę cholerną sekretarkę i płacił cholerny abonament, chociaż nie miało to absolutnie żadnego sensu.</p><p>W dodatku teraz zaczynał tego żałować.</p><p>Po sygnale odezwał się głos gliniarza, porucznika jakiegośtam, nazwisko brzmiało hiszpańsko. Chciał się spotkać, żeby ustalić szczegóły i prosił, żeby Zack do niego oddzwonił, najlepiej następnego dnia przed południem, na podany wcześniej numer.</p><p>– Kurwa – jęknął. Nie chciał nawet myśleć, co by się stało, gdyby ktoś wszedł do jego domu i odtworzył tę wiadomość zamiast niego. Prawdopodobnie byłby już martwy. – Niech to szlag.</p><p>Gdzie te tabletki przeciwbólowe?</p><p>Był przekonany, że schował je do szuflady w kuchni, ale nie miał racji, leżały na półce w łazience, przykryte opakowaniem plastrów. Łyknął od razu cztery i usiadł na sedesie, czekając aż zadziałają. Myślał o tym, w co się wpakował, i dlaczego, do diabła, takie rzeczy zawsze przytrafiały się właśnie jemu. Kręciło mu się w głowie, a żołądek znowu wyprawiał harce, więc siedzenie na sedesie szybko zmieniło się w modlitwę nad muszlą, żeby ostatecznie skończyć jako leżenie na ziemi i błaganie o litość. Gdyby nie to, że wyrzygał też pigułki, co oznaczało konieczność połknięcia kolejnych, leżałby tam do rana i żadna siła nie zmusiłaby go do zmiany pozycji.</p><p>Gdy poczuł się trochę lepiej – dzięki ci, końska dawka ibuprofenu! – wszedł pod prysznic i stał pod strumieniem letniej wody tak długo, aż pomarszczyły mu się opuszki palców, Niewiele to jednak pomogło, bo nadal czuł na sobie zapach Treya – tak mocno wżarł się w tkanki, że Zack musiałby zedrzeć skórę aż do kości, żeby zniknął. Jestem zmęczony, pomyślał, opierając się plecami o kafelki i pozwalając, żeby woda ściekała mu po twarzy, zmęczony, zmęczony, zmęczony… zmęczony jak nigdy w życiu. Niech się to wszystko wreszcie skończy, niech Donovan idzie siedzieć, niech Trey się nigdy nie dowie, że maczałem w tym palce, niech nie pamięta, co dzisiaj robiliśmy, niech to niczego między nami nie popsuje. Proszę. I niech się jutro okaże, że poza kacem nic groźnego mi nie dolega, bo jeśli mnie znajdą nieprzytomnego w zakrwawionym łóżku, to stracę wszystko, co przez te dwa lata zdobyłem, włącznie z tą cholerną automatyczną sekretarką (“Elo, tu Zacky, jak masz do mnie biznes, to mów, pośmieję się z ciebie jak wrócę”), a nie wiem, czy mam jeszcze dość siły zaczynać wszystko od nowa.</p><p>Nie wiem, czy mam siłę szukać domu gdzie indziej</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Ocknął się mokry od potu i tak przerażony, że drżał na całym ciele, a do tego szczękały mu zęby. Od razu usiadł i odrzucił kołdrę, jakby spodziewał się krwawej plamy na prześcieradle, ale materiał był czysty, podobnie jak spodnie od dresu, które przeznaczył do spania. Zamiast tyłka bolały go plecy. Zaraz… chwileczkę…, przemknęło mu przez głowę, w moim pokoju nigdy nie było tak jasno, skąd się wzięło to światło? I dlaczego, do diabła, sprężyny łóżka nie trzeszczą przy każdy, najmniejszym ruchu?</p><p>Gdzie ja jestem...?</p><p>Dopiero po dłuższej chwili uświadomił sobie, że to, co brał za teraźniejszość – portery, seks z Treyem na podwórku pubu Dragon, powrót do domu z Joy i telefon od gliniarza z wydziału antynarkotykowego – tak naprawdę zdarzyło się dawno temu, a on wcale nie leży w swojej sypialni z trzeszczącym łóżkiem, w domu odziedziczonym po staruszce, tylko w szpitalu psychiatrycznym. Poczuł jednocześnie ulgę i potworny smutek. Wszystko, co mogło się zepsuć, już się zepsuło: Yellow Dragons przestali być jego rodziną, drewnianą chałupę z gankiem wynajmował pewnie ktoś inny, a Trey Blevins, Trey o jasnych oczach i uśmiechu, zjednującym mu ludzi, przestał istnieć, ustępując miejsca obcemu człowiekowi, który skazał Zacka na śmierć w płomieniach. Z dawnego życia zostały tylko popioły, a nowe, o ile istniała na nie jakakolwiek szansa, nie miało jeszcze żadnych, nawet najogólniejszych, zarysów.</p><p>Zack przejechał dłonią po spoconej czaszce, a potem zaplótł dłonie nieco powyżej czoła i spróbował uspokoić oddech. Wdech. Wydech. Wdech. Wydech. To był tylko sen, idioto, nie zachowuj się jak przestraszony dzieciak! Weź się w garść! Wreszcie, po kilku minutach, wspomnienie koszmaru zaczęło blednąć, za to przyplątało się coś innego – paskudne uczucie, że poza nim, w pokoju jest ktoś jeszcze. Nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, gdyby drugie łóżko nadal zajmował Jesse Buchanan albo gdyby wprowadził się tutaj ktoś nowy, ale Jesse mieszkał już w swojej “jedynce”, natomiast współlokator Zacka miał przyjechać dopiero za jakiś czas.</p><p>Ogarnij się, Liu, nikogo tu nie ma, pomyślał, ale wbrew własnym radom popatrzył podejrzliwie na łóżko, które stało pod przeciwległą ścianą.</p><p>Zamrugał, nie wierząc własnym oczom.</p><p>– Co ty tu robisz, do cholery? – zapytał zduszonym głosem. – Bawisz się w podglądacza?</p><p>Łóżko, co prawda, nadal było puste, ale na podłodze tuż obok niego, oparty o krawędź materaca, siedział Jesse Buchanan, obejmując kolana ramionami. Światło wpadające do środka przez szybę, oświetlało jego twarz i nadawało jej nienaturalny, nieco siny odcień, co upodabniało go do nieboszczyka, który właśnie uciekł z grobu. Jesse-zombie. A może Jesse-wampir? Jesse, który zamiast spać w swoim nowym, jednoosobowym pokoju, koczował na podłodze w sypialni Zacka, niczym jakiś samozwańczy, groteskowy ochroniarz.</p><p>– Jesse! – zdenerwował się Zack. – Co tu się, kurwa, dzieje?</p><p>– Przepraszam. Ja… – Tamten podniósł się z miejsca. Wyglądał na speszonego. – Chciałem tylko sprawdzić… ale już sobie idę, nie przejmuj się mną. Dobranoc.</p><p>– CO chciałeś sprawdzić?</p><p>Jesse zatrzymał się przy drzwiach, z ręką na klamce, ale nie odwrócił się w stronę Zacka.</p><p>– Czy nic ci nie jest – odpowiedział cicho, a potem zniknął  jak duch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. IV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Umówili się z O’Reillym na parkingu przy Galerii Centrum, czyli w jednym z najbardziej zatłoczonych miejsc w całym Arkas, zwłaszcza w piątkowe popołudnia, gdy połowa obywateli tego pieprzonego miasta albo szastała pieniędzmi w sklepach, albo okupowała restauracyjne i kawiarniane stoliki. Znalezienie miejsca parkingowego w takich warunkach graniczyło z cudem. Quinn, klnąc ile wlezie, zrobił kolejne kółko, aż wreszcie wypatrzył wąski skrawek przestrzeni, przed chwilą zwolniony przez młode małżeństwo obładowane siatkami, i wcisnął się tam bez wahania, igrając z prawami fizyki. Oczywiście został obtrąbiony przez kierowcę srebrnego volvo, który też się czaił na to miejsce. A pomyśleć, że mogłem przyjechać metrem, przemknęło Quinnowi przez głowę, gdy szperał w schowku w poszukiwaniu kolejnej paczki fajek, oszczędziłbym sobie przynajmniej rozkoszy stania w korkach. Dlaczego, do cholery, Finn wybrał akurat Galerię Centrum?</p><p>– Wyjeżdża pan? – zagaił kolejny nieszczęśnik, szukający miejsca, ale gdy Quinn pokręcił głową, zawiedziony pojechał w kierunku zjazdu do podziemnego parkingu.</p><p>Muszę się stąd ruszyć, bo mnie zlinczują, pomyślał Quinn, dopalił papierosa i wysiadł. Nie miał pojęcia, dokąd iść, Finn nie raczył tego sprecyzować, a teraz, oczywiście, jego komórka milczała jak zaklęta. Niech cię szlag, O’Reilly! Ostatecznie skierował się po prostu do tego bocznego wejścia, do którego miał najbliżej, i już po chwili mrużył oczy w boleśnie jasnym świetle pasażu handlowego, z trudem lawirując między tłumem zakupoholików obu płci. W takich momentach najbardziej żałował, że nie mieszka już w swojej samotni w górach. Gdyby tylko mógł, spakowałby się w pięć minut i wyjechał z New Arkas choćby i dzisiaj.</p><p>– O czym tak dumasz? – Drgnął, czując dotyk na ramieniu. Odwrócił się i zobaczył za sobą Finna, który wyglądał na bardzo z siebie zadowolonego. – Czyżby o plusach i minusach współczesnego konsumpcjonizmu?</p><p>– Jakim cudem mnie znalazłeś?</p><p>– Hmm… szósty zmysł. – O’Reilly pociągnął go w bok, gdzie było nieco więcej miejsca. Stanęli przed witryną sklepu z torbami i walizkami. – Nie patrz tak na mnie, nie założyłem ci pluskwy! Miałem do ciebie dzwonić, ale wtedy, no cóż za przypadek, zobaczyłem jak idziesz przez parking, więc pobiegłem za tobą. I oto jestem.</p><p>– No cóż za przypadek, faktycznie – powtórzył Quinn z wyraźnym przekąsem, bo tak się składało, że gdy chodziło o Finna O’Reilly’ego, nie wierzył w żadne zbiegi okoliczności. – Możesz mi wytłumaczyć, co my tu w ogóle robimy?</p><p>– Najpierw pomożesz mi wybrać marynarkę...</p><p>– Serio? – Quinn uniósł brwi. Pomysł asystowania Finnowi przy zakupach wydawał się absurdalny, a przekonanie tamtego, że akurat on, ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie, nadaje się na wyrocznię modową, był absurdalny jeszcze bardziej. – Ściągnąłeś mnie tutaj tylko po to, żeby ZROBIĆ ZAKUPY?</p><p>– ...a potem pójdziemy na kawę – ciągnął tamten, niezrażony ironią. –  Ja stawiam. Oczywiście pod warunkiem, że będę zadowolony z marynarki. Idziemy?</p><p>Finn nie żartował, naprawdę zmusił Quinna do rajdu po sklepach z modą męską, tłumacząc, że w przyszłym tygodniu ma serię gościnnych wykładów w stolicy i jego asystent go zamorduje, jeżeli pojawi się na nich w którymś ze swoich ukochanych swetrów. Przymierzał mnóstwo rzeczy, robiąc wokół siebie tyle szumu, jakby zależało mu na tym, żeby absolutnie wszyscy klienci Galerii Centrum dowiedzieli się o jego obecności w tym miejscu. On CHCE, żeby nas zobaczyli razem, uświadomił sobie Quinn. Zupełnie się z tym nie kryje. A to oznacza, że zależy mu na tym, żeby każdy potencjalny donosiciel z AgroBuchu uznał nas po prostu za znajomych – takich, którzy umawiają się na kawę w centrum handlowym – a nie za niebezpiecznych konspiratorów. Trzeba przyznać, że ma to sens. Gdybyśmy zaczęli wybierać miejsca gdzieś na uboczu, rzadko uczęszczane i kojarzące się z fabułą powieści kryminalnej klasy B, od razu zwrócilibyśmy na siebie uwagę.</p><p>– To mają być wykłady, czy cholerny bal przebierańców? – Quinn krytycznie otaksował wzrokiem O’Reilly’ego, który wyłonił się z przebieralni w czymś, co przypominało górę od munduru jakiejś jednostki wojskowej sprzed paru wieków. – Daj mi to. No, już!</p><p>Oddał marynarkę sprzedawczyni i poszedł po inną, którą wypatrzył od razu jak tylko weszli do sklepu. Była ciemna i na pierwszy rzut oka niemal klasyczna, ale szyta w taki sposób, że przykuwała uwagę, Gdyby Quinn nadal pracował w korporacji, którą rzucił kilka lat temu, z pewnością by ją sobie kupił.</p><p>– Załóż tę – rozkazał i odsunął się na bezpieczną odległość.</p><p>O’Reilly wzruszył ramionami, ale posłusznie ubrał przyniesioną przez Quinna marynarkę, która, jak się okazało, pasowała na niego idealnie. Co prawda byłoby lepiej, gdyby nie nosił pod nią koszulki z logo jakiegoś nieznanego Quinnowi zespołu irish punk rockowego, ale nawet w takiej wersji wyglądało to o niebo lepiej niż wszystkie dotychczasowe zestawy, które przymierzał.</p><p>– Świetny wybór! – ucieszyła się sprzedawczyni, która miała już dosyć nadmiernie absorbujących klientów. – Leży na panu idealnie!</p><p>– Tak? – W oczach O’Reilly’ego błysnęły przekorne iskierki. Sukinsyn wiedział, że dobrze wygląda, ale i tak spojrzał na Quinna w taki sposób, jakby potrzebował potwierdzenia. – Quinn?</p><p>– Pana partner na pewno się zgadza. – Sprzedawczyni odpowiedziała za Quinna, który dopiero po dłuższej chwili uświadomił sobie, że wzięła ich za parę. Chciał zaprotestować, ale nie zdołał, bo dziewczyna trajkotała jak najęta. – Przecież sam tę marynarkę wypatrzył. To co? Pakować?</p><p>– No skoro mojemu<em> partnerowi</em> się podoba – O’Reilly najwyraźniej świetnie się bawił – to nie mam innego wyjścia. Wezmę ją, oczywiście, a do tego jakiś krawat, wszystko jedno jaki…</p><p>Quinn bez słowa położył na ladzie dwa krawaty, które według niego pasowały do marynarki najlepiej.</p><p>– Proszę zapakować oba – wyszczerzył się Finn. – Dziękujemy pani za cierpliwość.</p><p>Gdy wyszli wreszcie ze sklepu, okazało się, że jakimś cudem w galerii zrobiło się jeszcze tłoczniej niż do tej pory, zwłaszcza w tej jej części, gdzie znajdowały się restauracje. Quinn nie potrafił zrozumieć, jaka to przyjemność jeść w takim tłumie, gdy wszyscy dosłownie nad tobą wiszą, czekając, aż zjesz i zwolnisz wreszcie stolik, ale widocznie innym to odpowiadało, bo chętnych, żeby coś przekąsić, było bardzo wielu. Zapachy mieszały się ze sobą, tworząc trudny do wytrzymania misz-masz. Całe szczęście O’Reilly zignorował wszystkie mijane przez nich lokale i pomaszerował dalej, aż w końcu dotarli z Quinnem do Coffee Street (wszystkie pasaże w Galerii Centrum nosiły tego rodzaju nazwy, jak na pieprzonym, bożonarodzeniowym jarmarku), gdzie po obu stronach stosunkowo wąskiej alejki znajdowały się kawiarnie i cukiernie, w większości sieciówki typu Starbucks czy Coffeeheaven, ale nie tylko – nie brakowało też, na przykład, mikropiekarni i hipsterskich sklepów z yerbą i tytoniem do fajek wodnych. Pachniało tutaj o wiele przyjemniej niż w części restauracyjnej, choć nieco przewidywalnie: kawą, mlekiem, cynamonem i świeżym pieczywem. Ludzi nie brakowało, ale na szczęście większość zaopatrywała się w kawę na wynos i wracała do robienia zakupów, dzięki czemu Quinn z O’Reillym znaleźli wolny stolik i nawet nie czekali zbyt długo na zamówienie.</p><p>– I co teraz, <em>partnerze</em>? – Quinn był cholernie zmęczony tym sklepowym maratonem, ale przede wszystkim zirytowany. Tym, że O’Reilly w nic go nie wtajemnicza, chociaż powinien, do cholery, bo siedzieli w tym gównie obaj, aż po same uszy. – Kino i kolacja ze śniadaniem? W Hiltonie?</p><p>– Hilton jest przereklamowany.</p><p>– Po co ci była ta szopka z zakupami?</p><p>Finn upił swoje americano. Wyraz rozbawienia zniknął z jego twarzy i Quinn pomyślał, że tamten tylko udawał odprężonego, a tak naprawdę jest równie zmęczony jak on sam, o ile nie bardziej. Coś ewidentnie zaprzątało jego myśli.</p><p>– Cóż, lepiej dmuchać na zimne, prawda? – odparł w końcu. Nie ściszył głosu, nie musiał, bo hałas panujący w kawiarni (i na całej Coffee Street) skutecznie utrudniał podsłuchiwanie, ale było jasne, że podejrzewa, że są śledzeni. Albo przynajmniej bierze taką ewentualność pod uwagę. – Poza tym, wierz mi, my dwaj, razem w publicznym miejscu, to naprawdę niezła przykrywka. Dzięki temu my dwaj, razem, w twoim lub moim mieszkaniu, przestaniemy budzić niezdrowe zainteresowanie wiadomych osób.</p><p>– Bo?</p><p>– Bo dwóch pedałów – Quinn skrzywił się, słysząc to określenie, ale nie skomentował – którzy wdają się w romans, to mniejsze zagrożenie niż były prokurator i były oficer piechoty morskiej, prowadzący razem śledztwo.</p><p>Zamilkł i przez chwilę dziobał widelcem w cieście, które zamówił razem z kawą, jakby to była najistotniejsza czynność pod słońcem. Quinn nie spuszczał z niego wzroku. Byłoby łatwiej, pomyślał, gdyby dało się tego człowieka uznać za wariata, oszusta albo ryzykanta uzależnionego od adrenaliny, ale on jest co najwyżej tym ostatnim, a to za mało, żeby podważyć jego teorie spiskowe na temat AgroBuchu. Na razie wszystko, co mówił, okazywało się prawdą i zgadzało się z tym, co Quinn sam wiedział lub podejrzewał od jakiegoś czasu. Różniła się tylko skala. O’Reilly rysował obraz o wiele bardziej ponury, mówił wprost o mafii i handlu narkotykami, natomiast Quinn zakładał, co prawda, że wspólnicy starego Buchanana kręcą na boku coś nielegalnego, ale był ostrożniejszy w ferowaniu wyroków. Może nie miał racji. Może ją miał. Jakkolwiek by nie było, i tak musiał wszystko dokładnie sprawdzić, bo nawet małe przekręty w firmie mogły poważnie zaszkodzić Jesse’emu, a do tego nie można było dopuścić. Chłopak nie zasłużył na to, żeby znowu pokutować za cudze grzechy.</p><p>– Skończyłeś kalkulować? – O’Reilly popatrzył mu prosto w oczy. – Mam sobie pójść, czy pozwolisz mi chociaż dokończyć kawę?</p><p>Quinn powoli skinął głową. Nie miał pojęcia, czy dobrze robi, ale wszystko wskazywało na to, że są z O’Reillym na siebie skazani – on potrzebował wiedzy prawniczej i doświadczenia Finna, a Finn kogoś w AgroBuchu, kto zdobędzie dla niego dowody.</p><p>– Czyli jesteśmy kochankami – mruknął po chwili, próbując oswoić się z tą koncepcją.  – I myślisz, że ktokolwiek w to uwierzy?</p><p>– A czemu nie? – O’Reilly trochę się rozluźnił. Widocznie nie był pewny, jaką decyzję podejmie Quinn, i czy na pewno zgodzi się na współpracę. – Wszyscy wiedzą, że wolę chłopców. A co do ciebie… w AgroBuchu raczej mają świadomość, jakie relacje łączą cię… – zerknął na Quinna, któremu udało się zachować neutralny wyraz twarzy – albo łączyły cię z młodym Buchananem, więc nikt się specjalnie nie zdziwi, że wpadliśmy sobie w oko na tym żałosnym spotkaniu w Sunny Lou. Paliliśmy razem fajki, razem wyszliśmy, wszystko się pięknie zgadza. A dzisiaj potwierdziliśmy tę wersję wydarzeń w Galerii Centrum i potwierdzimy ją jeszcze bardziej, gdy po spotkaniu z Lennym pojadę do ciebie i zostanę na noc.</p><p>Jak to miło, pomyślał Quinn z przekąsem, że pytasz mnie o zgodę. I kim, do diabła, jest ten Lenny?</p><p>– Kim jest Lenny? – powtórzył na głos. A potem dodał, żeby ustalić pewne rzeczy raz na zawsze: – Uprzedzaj mnie o swoich planach, Finn. Rozmawiaj ze mną, do ciężkiej cholery, bo nie lubię dowiadywać się o wszystkim w ostatniej chwili! Taka współpraca nie ma sensu!</p><p>– Przecież właśnie ci mówię.</p><p>– WCZEŚNIEJ mi mów. – Quinn zgrzytnął zębami. – I wszystko. Taki jest mój warunek, O’Reilly. Albo działamy razem, albo kończymy tę szopkę tu i teraz, bo nie zamierzam z twojego powodu narażać na niebezpieczeństwo siebie i… – Jesse'ego, pomyślał, ale ugryzł się w język – i innych pracowników AgroBuchu. Czy to jest jasne?</p><p>– Jak słońce – odparł Finn dla świętego spokoju, ale nie patrzył już na Quinna, tylko gdzieś ponad jego ramieniem. Kogoś obserwował. – No proszę, już tu jest! Mój mały przyjaciel barista, punktualny jak nigdy! Zaraz go poznasz.</p><p>Quinn niezbyt dyskretnie odwrócił się w kierunku wejścia i zobaczył zmierzającego w stronę lady chłopaka, który sprawiał wrażenie niezdrowego: miał ziemistą cerę, wory pod oczami, a do tego rzadkie, nieco przetłuszczone włosy o nijakim kolorze, klejące się do czoła. Wyglądał jak typowy miejski szczurek, jeden z tych, co sprzedają trawę dzieciakom z liceum albo bawią się po nocach w domorosłych hakerów. Quinn znał ten typ: zawsze głodny, zawsze czujny, zawsze gotowy na szybki zarobek. Patrząc na Lenny’ego Leibniza (bo tak się ponoć nazywał), nikt by nie odgadł, że ten pracuje jako barista.</p><p>Z początku nie zauważył Finna, a Finn nie próbował zwracać na siebie jego uwagi, dając mu, jak sam stwierdził, “chwilę na rozkręt”. Dopiero po jakichś pięciu minutach, gdy chłopak, przebrany już w brązowy uniform pracownika kawiarni Coffee Dream, wrócił z zaplecza, jego wzrok zatrzymał się na stoliku wciśniętym w sam róg niewielkiego ogródka, odgrodzonego od reszty korytarza donicami pełnymi sztucznych roślin.</p><p>Wtedy Lenny dosłownie zamarł. Przerażenie, malujące się na jego twarzy było tak wyraźne, że nie dało się go pomylić z niczym innym, a to z kolei oznaczało, że Finn O’Reilly nie należał do grona jego przyjaciół.</p><p>– Zdaje się, że nie tylko mnie zapomniałeś uprzedzić, co planujesz – mruknął Quinn, wbrew sobie coraz bardziej zaintrygowany całą sytuacją. – Co ty zrobiłeś temu dzieciakowi? Nie dałeś mu napiwku?</p><p>Trzeba przyznać, że Lenny szybko się opanował. Metamorfoza dokonała się na ich oczach: widzieli, jak zaskoczenie ustępuje miejsca wystudiowanej, uprzejmej obojętności, a grymas przerażenia zmienia się w ten rodzaj uśmiechu, jaki tysiące barmanów i baristów na całym świecie posyła swoim klientom.</p><p>– W zasadzie to… – Finn znaczącym gestem wskazał swoją pustą filiżankę. Lenny pokiwał głową. – W zasadzie to wysłałem jego ojca do pierdla, bo naoglądał się “Breaking Bad” i fikcja pomyliła mu się z rzeczywistością. Ale Lenny’ego zostawiłem w spokoju... Poniekąd.</p><p>– Poniekąd. – Quinn uniósł brew.</p><p>– Przez jakiś czas był moim informatorem.</p><p>Tymczasem barista skończył właśnie przygotowywać kawę, ustawił filiżanki na tacy i ruszył między stolikami w stronę Quinna i O’Reilly’ego. Nie miał obowiązku tego robić – na ścianie wisiała informacja, że klientów prosi się o odbiór zamówień przy barze – ale widocznie postanowił zrobić wyjątek, czy raczej postanowił przyspieszyć coś, co i tak było nieuniknione. Trzeba przyznać – miał jaja. Zamiast uciec albo udawać, że Finna nie zauważył, podszedł do niego jakby nigdy nic, postawił przed nim i przed Quinnem kolejne americano i zapytał, czy byliby tak uprzejmi i odpowiedzieli na kilka pytań dotyczących gatunków kawy dostępnych w Dream Coffee. W ramach rekompensaty za poświęcony czas, kawiarnia oferowała opakowanie najlepszej arabiki w promocyjnej cenie.</p><p>– Marzę o najlepszej arabice w promocyjnej cenie – oświadczył Finn i wskazał wolne krzesło. – Niech pan usiądzie panie… – udał, że wpatruje się w identyfikator na piersi baristy. – Panie Leonardzie. Lenny. Mogę ci mówić Lenny?</p><p>– Oczywiście – odparł Lenny i usiadł tyłem do baru, za którym uwijały się jego dwie koleżanki, czy raczej: koleżanka i szefowa, która zerkała od czasu do czasu w ich kierunku, jakby chciała sprawdzić, czy wszystko przebiega tak, jak powinno. – Tylko, na miłość boską – ściszył głos –  niech pan potem kupi tę cholerną kawę w promocji, panie O’Reilly, bo mnie wyleją! Już i tak jestem na cenzurowanym.</p><p>– A co? Znowu miałeś lepkie łapy?</p><p>Chłopak wyglądał na urażonego.</p><p>– Ja? Gdzieżbym śmiał! Po prostu za często się spóźniam.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Gdy wyszli wreszcie z Galerii Centrum, było, po pierwsze, całkiem ciemno, a po drugie, tak mokro, jakby w międzyczasie przez Arkas przeszła porządna ulewa. Parking nadal był pełen, a na dodatek pojawiły się atrakcje w postaci kałuż-pułapek, w które nie dało się nie wpaść w drodze do lub od samochodu, o ile ktoś zaparkował na wolnym powietrzu, zamiast zjechać pod ziemię. Nie minęła chwila, a Quinn miał mokre nie tylko buty, ale też nogawki spodni. Cywilizacja, kurwa jej mać, zaklął w duchu, i jej pożal się Boże udogodnienia! Ten deszcz to już było dla niego za dużo, zwłaszcza po tym, co usłyszał przed chwilą w kawiarni, i w co niestety musiał uwierzyć, chociaż wolałby iść w zaparte i nadal trzymać się swojej wersji wydarzeń. Problem w tym, że opowieść Lenny’ego Leibniza brzmiała bardzo prawdopodobnie. ZBYT prawdopodobnie, żeby machnąć na nią ręką, uznając, że to bzdury wyssane z palca.</p><p>Quinn marzył już tylko o tym, żeby napić się whisky.</p><p>– Mam nadzieję, że został ci w domu jakiś alkohol. – O’Reilly najwyraźniej myślał o tym samym. W dodatku wcale nie zamierzał zrezygnować z noclegu w mieszkaniu Quinna. – Bo jak nie, możemy jeszcze zawrócić do monopolowego...</p><p>– Nie trzeba – mruknął. Ostatnią rzeczą, na jaką miał teraz ochotę, było robienie kolejnych zakupów, zwłaszcza w towarzystwie tego cholernego Irlandczyka. – Moje zapasy powinny wystarczyć.</p><p>Telefon znów zawibrował w kieszeni kurtki, ale Quinn zignorował ten sygnał, podobnie jak ignorował go przez cały wieczór. Prawdopodobnie byłoby rozsądniej odebrać i porozmawiać z Jesse’em chociaż przez kilka minut, ale zwyczajnie nie miał na to siły. Nie miał siły znów go okłamywać, a nie mógł przecież powiedzieć mu prawdy, która nawet jemu samemu wydawała się zbyt przerażająca: wszystko wskazywało na to, że firma Buchananów była ni mniej ni więcej, tylko pralnią brudnych pieniędzy, kierowaną przez Morgana van der Haydena i Leo Ackermana.</p><p>Ciekawe, czy trzeci z udziałowców i kumpli Bobby’ego Buchanana, Jeff Rowell, też brał w tym wszystkim udział. Po wylewie wycofał się z interesów, w każdym razie oficjalnie, ale Quinna wcale by nie zdziwiło, gdyby się okazało, że to właśnie on, ze swojej luksusowej willi za miastem, z łóżka, z którego ponoć nie wstawał już bez pomocy pielęgniarki, zarządza narkotykowym imperium. Choroba to czasem najlepsza przykrywka, jaką można sobie wymarzyć.</p><p>O tej porze nie powinno być korków i w każdy inny dzień tygodnia ruch na drogach zaczynałby maleć, ale piątki należały do niechlubnych wyjątków – wielu mieszkańców Arkas usiłowało wydostać się z miasta na weekend, co oznaczało zapchane wylotówki, stłuczki na każdym rogu, no i konieczność wleczenia się przez centrum w tempie ospałego żółwia. Quinn nie miał pojęcia, którą drogę wybrał O’Reilly, ale wkrótce po tym, jak wyjechali sprzed Galerii Centrum, stracił z oczu jego srebrnego nissana i więcej go nie zobaczył. Oby nie pamiętał mojego adresu, przemknęło Quinnowi przez głowę, chociaż w głębi duszy był pewien, że Finn doskonale wie, gdzie się udać, a w dodatku dotrze tam szybciej od niego, bo zna to cholerne miasto jak własną kieszeń. Skoro odkrył prawdę o Fay, jakim problemem było dla niego znalezienie jednej kamienicy? Zagadka nie należała do skomplikowanych. Jedyna nadzieja w tym, że w połowie drogi O’Reilly uzna, że ma dosyć konspiracji jak na jeden dzień i pojedzie do siebie, dzięki czemu Quinn zyska przynajmniej parę godzin, żeby ułożyć w głowie to, czego się dowiedział i opracować – choćby w zarysach – plan działania.</p><p>Wtajemniczenie Jesse’ego nie wchodziło w grę, ale może należałoby jednak zgłosić całą rzecz na policję? Finn twierdził, co prawda, że robiąc coś takiego bez dowodów, nie dość, że niczego nie wskórają, to jeszcze zwrócą na siebie uwagę ludzi, którzy nie mają oporów przed używaniem broni palnej (a ściślej: ZLECANIEM użycia, bo raczej trudno wyobrazić sobie takiego van der Haydena, wymachującego pistoletem przed czyimś nosem). Spójrz na mnie, powiedział, gdy Lenny Leibnitz wrócił do parzenia kawy, a oni zostali przy stoliku tylko we dwóch, czy ja ci wyglądam na jakiego rewolwerowca z westernu? Gdybym zdobył dowody, już dawno bym to zgłosił i nie zawracał ci głowy. Ale, po pierwsze, oni na pewno mają w policji swoich ludzi, i to na wysokich szczeblach, a po drugie, i tak nie jestem w stanie niczego im udowodnić, bo niby w jaki sposób? Myślisz, że Lenny będzie zeznawać? Tak, jasne. Prędzej da się zamknąć za handel “śniegiem”, niż narazi typkom, którzy okupują nadprogramowy magazyn AgroBuchu, widziałeś przecież jak zareagował na samą sugestię. Nic z tego nie będzie, Quinn.</p><p>– Jedź, palancie – mruknął i uderzył w klakson, żeby pogonić opieszałego kierowcę, który wlókł się tuż przed nim. Tamten pokazał mu środkowy palec. – Szlag by to wszystko trafił!</p><p>Finn, zapewne, miał rację, mówiąc, że policja w niczym im nie pomoże, ale pokusa, żeby scedować kłopot na kogoś innego była ogromna. Oczywiście Quinn nie zamierzał robić czegoś takiego – z naiwności wyrósł ładnych kilkanaście lat wcześniej – ale przez chwilę, czekając w korku na zmianę świateł, rozkoszował się myślą, że gdyby tylko chciał, mógłby odzyskać wolność. Jezu, jak to zabrzmiało, przemknęło mu przez głowę, zupełnie jakby ktoś mnie do New Arkas przywlókł siłą, a potem trzymał w piwnicy, skutego łańcuchem. A to przecież nieprawda. Sam się w to wpakował: w związek z Jesse’em (o ile można to tak nazwać), w przeprowadzkę, pracę w AgroBuchu i teraz, na dobicie, w jakieś popieprzone, prywatne śledztwo Finna O’Reilly’ego, który z niewiadomych powodów obwołał się ostatnim sprawiedliwym w Arkas. Nikt do niczego Quinna nie zmuszał, a jednak, zamiast siedzieć w piątkowy wieczór w knajpie, albo przynajmniej do tej knajpy zmierzać w towarzystwie przyjaciół, jechał do mieszkania, którego nie znosił, w mieście, którego nienawidził, żeby z obcym człowiekiem opracowywać plan walki z mafią narkotykową. Absurd tej sytuacji zapierał dech w piersiach. Nie po to Quinn rzucił wojsko, żeby po trzydziestce bawić się w partyzantkę. Nie po to rozstał się z Claire, żeby zakochać się w chłopaku, który dopiero co skończył liceum. I, na miłość boską, nie po to kupował dom na odludziu, żeby musieć się męczyć z pieprzonymi korkami!</p><p>Po raz kolejny nacisnął klakson, zupełnie bez sensu, bo ci przed nim i tak nie mogli się ruszyć. Gdy położył ręce na kierownicy, odkrył, że lekko drżą, co wprawiło go w jeszcze gorszy nastrój. Poczuł się nagle cholernie stary i cholernie zmęczony, chociaż jeszcze niedawno, gdy mieszkał w górskiej chacie, zachowywał się jak dwudziestolatek – co było rekompensatą za ten czas, gdy naprawdę miał lat dwadzieścia, ale zupełnie tego nie doceniał. Przerażało go wtedy, że mógłby upodobnić się do własnej matki, dużego dziecka, żyjącego z dnia na dzień bez żadnego planu, dlatego robił wszystko na przekór: na przekór dobrze się uczył, na przekór uprawiał sporty wymagające skupienia i dyscypliny, na przekór poszedł do szkoły wojskowej, na przekór pojechał do Iraku i na przekór o mało się nie ożenił. Pytanie, czy robił to wszystko na przekór Fay, czy raczej na przekór samemu sobie, bo w głębi duszy czuł przecież, że ma z matką o wiele więcej wspólnego, niż chciałby to przyznać.</p><p> Na przykład te jego wieczne ucieczki, potrzeba zmian, ruchu, ale też strach przed przywiązaniem się do czegokolwiek i kogokolwiek. O’Reilly miał rację, Quinn przez całe życie uciekał, chociaż wmawiał sobie, że szuka po prostu swojego miejsca na świecie. Fay była taka sama. Gdy tylko coś ją przeraziło, pakowała manatki i jechała w inne miejsce. Znajdowała nowy tymczasowy dom, nowych tymczasowych ludzi, których nazywała przyjaciółmi, no i nową tymczasową siebie, czasem po dziecięcemu smutną, innym razem zachwyconą wszystkim wokoło, setny raz zakochaną po raz pierwszy albo załamaną po kolejnym rozstaniu. Quinn wmawiał sobie, że nienawidzi tych przeprowadzek (w ciągu tych kilkunastu lat, które spędził z matką, przeprowadzali się chyba z dwadzieścia razy), ale tak naprawdę było coś kojącego w możliwości zaczęcia wszystkiego od początku. No, synku, potrzebujemy nowego startu, mówiła Fay i już następnego dnia ruszali w drogę, nie mając pojęcia, gdzie zamieszkają, i czy będą mieli za co żyć. Co najlepsze, zawsze sobie jakoś radzili. Fay znajdowała pracę (miała talent do zjednywania sobie ludzi), Quinn szedł do szkoły, wynajmowali pokój, mieszkanie, przyczepę, miejsce, które przez chwilę nazywali domem, a potem, gdy sprawy się komplikowały, czasem po miesiącu, czasem po dwóch latach, ruszali dalej. Jesteśmy jak dwuosobowy tabor cygański, śmiała się Fay i miała rację, bo wszystko wirowało jak w kalejdoskopie, ale oni nadal byli razem. Matka i syn. Dwie krople w nieskończenie wielkiej powodzi miejsc i osób.</p><p>Powinienem ją odwiedzić, pomyślał ze skruchą, gdy wreszcie wydostał się z korka i skręcił w mniej ruchliwą ulicę, która prowadziła do starszej części miasta. Dzielnica była trochę zaniedbana, ale miała swój urok… to znaczy miałaby, gdyby Quinn dał jej na to szansę, zamiast wiecznie doszukiwać się mankamentów. Że stare budownictwo, że rujnacja, że menelstwo, że mało miejsc parkingowy i tak dalej. Krótko mówiąc: że to środek miasta ze wszystkimi jego wadami i zaletami, a nie środek puszczy. Niezależnie od tego, w jakieś części Arkas Quinn by zamieszkał, byłby tak samo niezadowolony, bo prawda była taka, że chociaż życie z Fay nauczyło go przystosowywać się do każdych warunków, to na prowincji czuł się o niebo lepiej. Duże aglomeracje traktował jak wrogi teren – osaczały go i zmuszały do nieustającego napięcia, nie potrafił w nich ani odpocząć, ani znaleźć przyjemności w typowo miejskich rozrywkach, męczyły go i sprawiały, że zmieniał się w hedonistę albo w cynika. Oddychał dopiero wtedy, gdy wokół niego otwierała się przestrzeń, a ściana wieżowców na horyzoncie zmieniała się w ścianę lasu. Zrzucał wtedy miejskość jak zbędną skórę i przez chwilę czuł się cudownie lekki.</p><p>Gdy dojechał wreszcie na miejsce, okazało się, że srebrny nissan stoi już zaparkowany pod kamienicą – zgodnie z przewidywaniami, O’Reilly przyjechał jako pierwszy. Tylko gdzie się podział? Quinn rozejrzał się dookoła, ale nigdzie go nie wypatrzył, więc wzruszył ramionami, przebiegł ulicę w niedozwolonym miejscu i poszedł w kierunku drzwi. Wystukiwał właśnie kod na panelu, gdy kątem zarejestrował ruch po swojej prawej stronie: zza zakrętu wyłoniła się grupa ludzi, którzy, sądząc po strojach, wybierali się do jakiegoś klubu; byli potwornie hałaśliwi i zachowywali się tak, jakby zdążyli wypić co najmniej kilka kolejek. Tuż za nimi maszerował Finn O’Reilly z reklamówką w ręku. Coś w niej brzęczało przy każdym jego kroku.</p><p>– Skoczyłem do sklepu – stwierdził, gdy tylko podszedł bliżej. – Uznałem, że nie będę cię opijać z zapasów... Gdzieś ty się tak długo podziewał? Chyba nie jechałeś przez samo centrum?</p><p>Rozległ się znajomy sygnał dźwiękowy. Quinn popchnął drzwi.</p><p>– A jak inaczej miałem jechać?</p><p>– Jezu, Quinn! – O’Reilly wyglądał na zdziwionego i ubawionego jednocześnie. – Ile ty już mieszkasz w Arkas? Rok? Półtora? Wygląda na to, że będę cię musiał nauczyć paru przydatnych skrótów.</p><p>Obiektywnie rzecz biorąc, kamienica była całkiem ładna (czy raczej byłaby, gdyby ją wyremontowano), a mieszkanie Quinna, jasne i przestronne, umiejscowione na trzecim piętrze, zadowoliłoby wielu mieszczuchów, zwłaszcza takich, którym marzyło się życie w samym sercu Arkas. Wystarczył dziesięciominutowy spacer, żeby znaleźć się na głównym deptaku, nieudolnie odtwarzającym włoską <em>piazza</em>, a gdy poszło się w drugą stronę, mniej więcej po tym samym czasie docierało się do stacji metra Arkas Stare Miasto. Jesse uwielbiał tę dzielnicę, miał tutaj dziesiątki ukochanych miejsc: knajpek, kawiarni, przeróżnych zakamarków, miniparków, fontann, kwietników i instalacji artystycznych, dlatego gdy tylko Quinn wyraził chęć wynajęcia jakiegoś mieszkania, bez wahania polecił mu właśnie starówkę. Nazwa była nieco myląca, bo chociaż historia Arkas sięgała drugiej połowy dziewiętnastego wieku, to większość budynków miała nie więcej niż osiemdziesiąt lat – zrekonstruowano je po trzęsieniu ziemi, które zniszczyło dużą część miasta i na zawsze odmieniło układ ulic. Na dodatek, w ciągu ostatniego dziesięciolecia, luki między kamienicami, udającymi zabytkowe, wypełniła nowoczesna architektura: szkło, metal, dziwaczne bryły, jeszcze dziwaczniejsze zdobienia na elewacji. Jesse uważał ten eklektyzm za interesujący, natomiast Quinn dostawał oczopląsu za każdym razem, gdy tędy przechodził. Z dwojga złego wolałby już mieszkać w bloku, w jakiejś zwyczajnej dzielnicy, która nie udawała czegoś, czym nigdy nie była, ale nie powiedział tego Jesse’emu, bo nie chciał mu sprawić przykrości. Jakie to zresztą miało znaczenie? Większość czasu i tak spędzał poza domem, a tutaj wracał tylko po to, żeby się zdrzemnąć, wykąpać i zmienić ubranie.</p><p>Mebli praktycznie nie posiadał. Spał na materacu, w śpiworze, który przywiózł ze sobą z domu w górach. Nie gotował, więc nie miał ani garnków ani naczyń, z wyjątkiem dwóch szklanek i kubka do kawy. Większość rzeczy nadal trzymał w walizkach. Gdy weszli z O’Reillym do tego mieszkania – po schodach, bo nie było sensu czekać na windę – Quinn spojrzał na nie oczami swojego gościa i o mało nie parsknął gorzkim śmiechem: wyglądało tu tak, jakby wprowadził się najwyżej przed tygodniem. Puste pokoje, białe ściany i nieskazitelnie czysta podłoga. Brak śladów ludzkiej aktywności.</p><p>– No, wojskowy minimalizm w pełnej krasie. – Finn rozejrzał się za jakimś krzesłem, ale oczywiście żadnego nie znalazł, więc usadowił się na materacu. Obok leżał laptop, podłączony do prądu, i kilka książek, które Quinn dawno obiecywał sobie przeczytać. – O, Hemingway. Jakże klasycznie.</p><p>– Przyniosę szklanki. – Quinn naprawdę miał nadzieję, że znajdzie tę drugą, bo jeśli nie… no cóż, wtedy któryś z nich będzie musiał pić wódkę z gwinta. Albo ewentualnie z kubka w renifery, który był prezentem od Jesse’ego na święta.</p><p>To było takie dziwnie: obecność drugiego człowieka w tym pustym i, mimo upływu czasu, nadal obcym mieszkaniu. Kiedyś takie rzeczy Quinna nie dziwiły, lubił towarzystwo, rozmowy, seks bez zobowiązań, chętnie wychodził, żeby się z kimś spotkać albo zapraszał znajomych do swojego azylu w górach. W Arkas niby też wychodził, ale do siebie nie zapraszał nikogo. To znaczy z początku bywał tu Jesse, ale z miesiąca na miesiąc jego wizyty stawały się coraz rzadsze, aż urwały się zupełnie, bo Quinn zawsze znajdował jakieś wymówki – a to musiał zostać w pracy nieco dłużej, a to miał coś do załatwienia na mieście, a to odsypiał nocną zmianę. Prawda była jednak taka, że nie potrafił spojrzeć Jesse’emu w oczy. Nie dlatego, że już go nie kochał – chyba nie potrafiłby przestać – ale dlatego, że kochał go inaczej, bardziej jak kogoś, kim trzeba się opiekować, niż jak partnera, z którym żyje się na równych zasadach. Do diabła, był jeszcze taki młody! ZBYT młody, co Quinn uświadomił sobie poniewczasie, a do tego tak straszliwie kruchy, jakby byle powiew wiatru mógł go potłuc na drobne części. No i był też piękny. Młody, piękny i kruchy jak porcelana, zbyt wrażliwy, żeby unieść tajemnice AgroBuchu, te wszystkie brudne sekrety, które jednym przynoszą milionowe dochody, a innym kulkę w łeb. Przy Jesse’em Buchananie, Finn O’Reilly wydawał się cholernie prawdziwy, namacalny i pewny siebie. Ktoś taki nie stłucze się przy pierwszym zetknięciu z ziemią, tylko odbije się od dna i wróci do rozgrywki z nową porcją energii.</p><p>Sam nie wiedząc, co właściwie robi, położył rękę na jego kolanie…</p><p>Nie. Tak naprawdę doskonale wiedział, co robi, a Finn doskonale odczytał jego intencje.</p><p>– No to po jeszcze jednym – zaproponował i, nie czekając na zgodę Quinna, rozlał wódkę do szklanek. Dłoni na swoim kolanie nie skomentował ani jednym słowem, ale też nie próbował jej strącić, co oznaczało… no cóż, że nie ma nic przeciwko temu, żeby tkwiła tam nadal. – Chyba zaczynam cię lubić, Riverze Quinnie.</p><p>– Nie nazywaj mnie tak.</p><p>– River? Hmm. – O’Reilly łyknął wódkę jednym haustem i skrzywił się mimowolnie. – To takie hipisowskie imię. Wiesz, że jesteś do niej podobny?</p><p>Wiem, pomyślał Quinn z rezygnacją.</p><p>– Do mojej matki? Jesteś pewien, że rozmawiałeś z właściwą kobietą?</p><p>– Poczęstowała mnie nawet skrętem.</p><p>– No tak. To bardzo w stylu Fay</p><p>– Posiedzieliśmy, pogadaliśmy. – Finn odstawił szklankę i sięgnął po kawałek zimnej pizzy. – Było bardzo miło. Dowiedziałem się o tobie paru pikantnych szczegółów, którymi zamierzam cię szantażować, jeśli nie zrobisz tego, o co cię proszę… – znacząco zawiesił głos.</p><p>Zabrzmiało to bardzo dwuznacznie.</p><p>– Przecież powiedziałem, że muszę się zastanowić. – Quinn na wszelki wypadek uznał, że O’Reilly nawiązuje do ich wcześniejszej rozmowy na temat AgroBuchu. – To nie jest takie proste. Już teraz patrzą na mnie podejrzliwie, a jeśli zacznę dalej węszyć… – odetchnął głęboko. – Zrobię to, Finn, ale na moich zasadach. Sam wybiorę czas i właściwy sposób.</p><p>I oby mnie nie przyłapali na tej kradzieży, dodał w myślach, bo będę skończony. Samo dostanie się do systemu księgowego nie nastręczało problemów – mógł to zrobić choćby z gabinetu Jesse’ego – problemem było skopiowanie danych i wyniesienie ich z siedziby firmy, tak, żeby nikt tego nie zauważył.</p><p>Nagle poczuł, że dłoń Finna przykrywa jego własną. Zrobiło mu się gorąco, a spodnie zaczęły cisnąć go w kroku.</p><p>Prawie zapomniał, jakie to uczucie – poznać kogoś nowego, kogo chciałoby się po prostu przelecieć, bez żadnych mrzonek o wspólnym życiu i bez myślenia o konsekwencjach. Przysługa za przysługę, przyjemność, którą się daje i od razu odbiera, chwilowe zapomnienie w cudzych ramionach. Burza endorfin. Tak, chciał przelecieć Finna O’Reilly’ego, chciał tego od samego początku, gdy tylko go poznał, i gdyby był dawnym Quinnem sprzed przeprowadzki do Arkas, zapewne zrobiłby to już w Sunny Lou, na podwórku knajpy, nie przejmując się kamerami. Przecież czuł, że przyciąganie jest obustronne, a w takich sprawach rzadko się mylił. Czuł to bardzo wyraźnie, ale ponieważ nie był już dawnym Quinnem, zepchnął te myśli na dalszy plan i zajął się ważniejszymi sprawami.</p><p>Teraz wszystko wróciło ze zdwojoną siłą. Pragnienie, żeby na chwilę zapomnieć o problemach, wyłączyć mózg i odlecieć, było silniejsze od rozsądku.</p><p>Fay dla odprężenia paliła skręty, Quinn, nieodrodny syn swojej matki, w tym samym celu wolał uprawiać seks.</p><p>– To miała być tylko przykrywka – zaczął O’Reilly – ale…</p><p>Nie dokończył, ponieważ został popchnięty na materac i słowa przestały mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nie miał pojęcia, czemu przyszedł mu do głowy akurat Lenny Leibniz, ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie właśnie on, właśnie teraz, o czwartej nad ranem. Facet nie żył już… no cóż, ładnych kilka miesięcy. Podobno zafundował sobie złoty strzał, ale czy zrobił to samodzielnie, czy ktoś mu w tym pomógł, trudno powiedzieć – znaleziono go martwego w toalecie Galerii Centrum, naszprycowanego taką ilością kokainy, że musiałby wygrać w loterii, żeby było go na nią stać. Mimo to, a może właśnie dlatego, prokuratura szybko umorzyła śledztwo.</p><p>Finn westchnął i przekręcił się na drugi bok. Mimo otwartego na oścież okna i znikomej ilości ubrania, jakie miał na sobie (spał tylko w bokserkach), było mu straszliwie gorąco Cholerny Lenny Leibniz, pomyślał, cholerna bezsenność. Cholerny brak alkoholu. Wiedział, oczywiście, że w całym domu nie znajdzie ani jednej butelki whisky, wódki czy nawet piwa – Luke był bezlitosny i pozbył się wszystkiego, co zawierało jakiekolwiek promile – ale i tak wstał z łóżka, bo bezsensowne wpatrywanie się w sufit albo ścianę doprowadzało go do szaleństwa. Nigdy dobrze nie sypiał, ale teraz przechodził samego siebie. Gdyby nie łykał tabletek, które przepisał mu lekarz, już dawno przestałby odróżniać jawę od świata własnych urojeń.</p><p>Właśnie, tabletka. Powinien wziąć tabletkę.</p><p>Boso, nie zapalając światła, poszedł do łazienki, gdzie w szafce za lustrem trzymał leki – przy okazji sprawdził, czy w skrytce nie została jakaś “małpka” wódki, ale niestety, Luke dotarł także i tutaj. Znał Finna aż nazbyt dobrze.</p><p>Dopiero teraz nacisnął włącznik i w świetle małej lampki, która wisiała nad umywalką, wydobył właściwą pigułkę z właściwego opakowania. Przy okazji zerknął w lustro i… to było przerażające… zamiast własnej twarzy, zobaczył twarz ojca, jego podsinione oczy, nieogoloną szczękę i sterczące we wszystkie strony, rude kłaki. Tak właśnie wyglądał Jim O’Reilly, gdy Finn miał dziesięć lat. Kilka miesięcy później już nie żył – po pijanemu wpadł pod samochód i zginął na miejscu, co wszyscy, włącznie z matką Finna, przyjęli z ogromną ulgą.</p><p>– No, Finny, chłopcze, prawdziwy z ciebie O’Reilly – mruknął do siebie, otrząsając się z przykrego wrażenia, że właśnie osiągnął ten poziom żałosności, którego obiecywał sobie nie osiągnąć nigdy. A przecież i tak wyglądał i czuł się o wiele lepiej niż kilka tygodni temu, gdy Luke znalazł go pijanego w sztok, zarzyganego i leżącego na podłodze w stanie bliskim śmierci. – Gratulacje. Właśnie zmieniłeś się we własnego staruszka.</p><p>Czuł do siebie odrazę, ale jednocześnie nadal myślał o tym, żeby się napić, co powodowało, że odraza stawała się jeszcze większa. Połknął pigułkę i nachylił się nad kranem, żeby napić się wody. Powinienem wziąć kąpiel, przemknęło mu przez głowę, bo zaczynam śmierdzieć jak menel spod mostu. Może jutro. Tak. Jutro na pewno wykrzesam z siebie dość siły, żeby wejść pod cholerny prysznic i nie potknąć się przy tym o własne nogi.</p><p>To zabawne, ale z czwórki rodzeństwa O’Reillych to właśnie Finn twierdził, że nie ma z alkoholem żadnych problemów – lubił się napić, i owszem, zwłaszcza w towarzystwie, dla podkręcenia nastroju, uważał jednak, że ma nad tym wszystkim pełną kontrolę. Sean nie pił w ogóle, może dlatego, że jako najstarszy, najlepiej pamiętał ojca i jego wyskoki. Colleen w czasie nastoletniego buntu piła zdecydowanie za dużo, potem jej przeszło. Tommy natomiast, chociaż z wyglądu przypominał ich ciemnowłosą, filigranową matkę, skłonność do nałogów odziedziczył po Jimie O’Reillym, przez co szybko pogrążył się nie tylko w pijaństwie, ale i w niekończących się, karcianych długach. Kto by pomyślał, że Finn także dołączy do tego klubu wykolejeńców i stanie się dokładną kopią swojego ojca.</p><p>Trzymał się nieźle jeszcze przez tydzień po śmierci Quinna – głównie dlatego, że musiał się skupić na przesłuchaniach. Na pytania śledczych odpowiadał jasno i przekonująco, potrafił z pamięci rzucać datami, faktami i nazwiskami, podawał wszystkie potrzebne szczegóły i ani razu nie dał się złapać na nieścisłości. Zbyt długo przygotowywał się do tej chwili, żeby teraz odpuścić. Był to winny Seanowi. Quinnowi. Sobie. Musiał doprowadzić tę sprawę do końca i postawić winnych przed sądem, bo w przeciwnym razie cały wysiłek, włożony w ujawnienie afery narkotykowej w AgroBuchu, miesiące śledztwa, poświęcenie Quinna, wszystko poszłoby na marne. Dlatego zepchnął uczucia na dalszy plan i robił to, co powinien: opowiadał, wyjaśniał, argumentował, pisał raporty, odbierał telefony, kłócił się z dawnymi kolegami z prokuratury, groził, błagał i odpowiadał na miliony pytań. O mało sam nie wylądował przy tym w areszcie.</p><p>Dopiero w piątek wieczorem, gdy maraton przesłuchań dobiegł końca i Finn wrócił do domu ze świadomością, że nazajutrz nie ma już nic do zrobienia – ani nazajutrz, ani za dwa dni, ani nawet za tydzień – coś w nim nieodwołalnie pękło. Wtedy otworzył pierwszą butelkę whisky, która wkrótce ustąpiła miejsca kolejnej, kolejnej, i jeszcze jednej, aż w końcu nie było już nic poza morzem alkoholu. Finn O’Reilly pił i płakał, płakał i zwijał się z bólu, zwijał się z bólu i nienawidził samego siebie. Za to, że nie zapobiegł aresztowaniu brata, za to, że pozwolił Seanowi umrzeć w więzieniu, za to, że przez niego jego szwagierka i bratanice zostały bez męża i ojca, za to, że wciągnął we wszystko Rivera Quinna, który zginął, żeby kupić mu czas, potrzebny na sprowadzenie policji. Za to, że nie był tak silny i bystry, za jakiego Quinn go zawsze uważał.</p><p>Trwało to długo – picie i płakanie – może dwa dni, może cztery, może cały miesiąc. Finn nie miał pojęcia, zupełnie stracił poczucie czasu. Czasem wydawało mu się, że słyszy dzwonek telefonu albo odgłosy dobijania się do drzwi, ale ignorował jedno i drugie, aż w końcu przestał nawet rozróżniać dzień od nocy, bo rolety miał zasłonięte przez całą dobę. Gdyby nie Luke, który namówił gospodarza domu, żeby udostępnił mu zapasowe klucze, Finn prawdopodobnie zapiłby się na śmierć albo umarł z głodu we własnym mieszkaniu. Tak się jednak nie stało. Butelki whisky zniknęły, za to w lodówce przybyło produktów zdatnych do spożycia, świeżych owoców i warzyw, a nieużywana przez Finna druga sypialnia zmieniła się w tymczasową sypialnię Luke’a Martinssona.</p><p>Na początku Finn nawet tego nie zauważył – był w tak kiepskim stanie (przymusowy odwyk dawał mu w kość), że nie potrafił połączyć najprostszych faktów i przeprowadzka Luke’a jakoś mu umknęła. Zdawał sobie sprawę z jego obecności, ale jakby nie do końca. To było dziwne. Dopiero po jakimś czasie dotarło do niego, że w mieszkaniu coś się zmieniło. Pojawiły się, na przykład, nowe przedmioty, takie jak nieznana Finnowi szczoteczka do zębów w łazience, druga golarka, pusta torba podróżna na dnie szafy, koc obleczony w poszewkę, której Finn (był tego niemal pewien) nigdy nie kupił, garnki, które widział po raz pierwszy w życiu, płaszcz wiszący na wieszaku tuż przy drzwiach wejściowych. Zmiany zachodziły powoli, lecz nieubłaganie. Luke zawsze był bardzo cierpliwy i uparty jak nikt inny. A ponieważ tym razem uparł się, żeby przywróci Finna do życia – nawet wbrew jego woli – robił wszystko, żeby ten cel osiągnąć, nie przejmując się ani obojętnością, ani sarkazmem, ani wybuchami wściekłości.</p><p>Finn nie miał pojęcia, czy bardziej go to irytuje, czy jednak przeraża.</p><p>Jestem prawdopodobnie najgorszym pacjentem na świecie, pomyślał w połowie drogi powrotnej do swojej sypialni, która przez ostatnie tygodnie pełniła funkcję twierdzy otoczonej niewidocznym ostrokołem. Rzadko stamtąd wychodził – najczęściej nocą, tak jak teraz, i tylko po to, żeby skorzystać z łazienki. Takie zachowanie było dla niego równie nietypowe, co poddawanie się rozpaczy, bo zazwyczaj źle znosił zarówno izolację, jak i bezruch. Nie po to kupował mieszkanie, które zajmowało całe piętro (i na które, w gruncie rzeczy, nigdy nie było go stać), żeby gnieść się w najmniejszym pokoju, w którym stało jedynie łóżko, gdy tymczasem ogromna przestrzeń loftu, pełna książek, dziwacznych staroci wygrzebanych na śmietniku i odnowionych później przez zaprzyjaźnionego fachowca, pozostawała nieużywana. Zazwyczaj to tam spędzał większość czasu. Uwielbiał ten ogrom, chaos, niekończące się wojny kolorów i kształtów. Uwielbiał swoje ogromne, zabałaganione mieszkanie, co być może wynikało z tego, że wychowywał się w dwupokojowej klitce, gdzie gnieździli się wszyscy razem, na kupie, z rodzicami i trójką rodzeństwa. Paradoksalnie jednak, gdy poczuł się naprawdę źle, zaszył się w norze niczym ranne zwierzę, jakby podświadomie chciał wrócić do tego czasu, gdy właził na łóżko Seana (spali na piętrowym – Finn na dole, jego brat na górze) i chował się pod kołdrę, żeby przeczekać ataki złości ojca lub po prostu w spokoju pomyśleć.</p><p>Sean zawsze był dla niego oparciem, nawet wtedy, gdy ich drogi rozeszły się całkowicie. Sama myśl o tym, że gdzieś tam, kilka ulic stąd żyje jego małomówny, spokojny starszy brat – przeciwieństwo wszystkich narwanych O’Reillych, jacy kiedykolwiek chodzili ulicami Arkas – dodawała Finnowi siły.</p><p>A teraz już go nie było.</p><p>– Szlag by to trafił – szepnął do siebie. Zamrugał, żeby powstrzymać łzy. Bezskutecznie.</p><p>Tak bardzo chciało mu się pić… nie, nie wody, whisky albo chociaż czystej wódki. Czegokolwiek, co na chwilę wyciszyłoby ten potworny hałas w jego głowie i złagodziło ucisk w piersi. Gdy Finn dowiedział się o śmierci Seana, zareagował spokojne, tak spokojnie, że jego matka nazwała go człowiekiem bez serca, a Colleen o mało nie rzuciła się na niego z pięściami. Nie potrafił im wytłumaczyć, że to spokój tymczasowy, coś w rodzaju odroczenie wyroku, za który przyjdzie mu kiedyś zapłacić wysoką cenę. Patrzył jak grabarze spuszczają trumnę do świeżo wykopanego dołu i myślał o tym, że dokopie tym skurwysynom z AgroBuchu, tak, że zapamiętają go do końca życia. Pewnie nawet nie wiedzieli, że jakiś policjant z komisariatu Arkas Śródmieście powiesił się w celi, bo został oskarżony o przestępstwo, którego nie popełnił, i nie potrafił znieść upokorzenia. Zrujnowali mu karierę, ot tak, jakby pstryknęli w palce, bo odkrył coś, co mogło im zaszkodzić. Zabili porządnego człowieka i nawet nie wiedzieli, że nazywa się Sean O’Reilly, ma żonę, dwie córki i jest bratem byłego prokuratora, który zrobi wszystko, żeby oczyścić z błota jego nazwisko.</p><p>Otarł łzy wierzchem dłoni. Wziął głęboki oddech. Weź się w garść, nie możesz się znowu rozkleić, pomyślał i poszedł dalej, aż w końcu dotarł do drzwi sypialni Luke’a, jak zwykle uchylonych, bo jego asystent – przyjaciel – nie ufał mu zupełnie i chciał być pewien, że usłyszy każdy niepokojący odgłos dobiegający z mieszkania.</p><p>Krótko po pogrzebie Finn postawił wszystko na jedną kartę i wciągnął do spisku Rivera Quinna, bo potrzebował kogoś wewnątrz firmy, wspólnika, który pomoże mu zdobyć potrzebne dowody. Nie powinien tego robić, ale nie miał wyjścia, przefiltrował większość pracowników AgroBuchu i wyszło mu, że tylko Quinn może mu pomóc, a gdy go wreszcie poznał, od razu wiedział, że trafił w dziesiątkę. Gdyby poznali się w bardziej sprzyjających okolicznościach, pewnie mogliby się zaprzyjaźnić (o ile nie pozabijaliby się w trakcie którejś z gwałtownych kłótni), ale okoliczności nie sprzyjały relacjom międzyludzkim, więc skończyło się na czymś, co Finn na wpół żartem, na wpół serio, nazywał “braterstwem broni”. No i na seksie. Tego ostatniego nie było w planach, ale gdy już się zdarzyło, dobrowolna rezygnacja nie wchodziła w grę. Finn miał w życiu wielu kochanków, jednak czegoś takiego, jak z Riverem Quinnem, nie przeżył nigdy – było trochę tak, jakby trwała wojna, a oni w swoim okopie zostali całkiem sami, skazani wyłącznie na siebie i oddaleni od reszty świata o tysiące lat świetlnych. Nawet Luke wydawał się wtedy obcy… Luke Martinsson, którego Finn specjalnie trzymał jak najdalej od śledztwa, pamiętając, że gdy raz jeden złamał tę zasadę, jego przyjaciel trafił do szpitala z ranami postrzałowymi, które o mało go nie zabiły.</p><p>Nie powinno cię tutaj być, pomyślał nagle, wpatrując się w szparę między drzwiami. Kierowany impulsem, wślizgnął się do sypialni Luke’a, starając się zachowywać jak najciszej, żeby go nie obudzić. Jestem dla ciebie zbyt dużym zagrożeniem, zawsze byłem. Dlaczego nie masz choć tyle instynktu samozachowawczego, żeby trzymać się ode mnie jak najdalej?</p><p>Finn nie miał pojęcia, co by zrobił, gdyby Luke zginął z jego powodu. Po czymś takim nie zdołałby się chyba pozbierać.</p><p>Okno nie było zasłonięte roletą, więc światło z ulicy wpadało do środka, oświetlając sylwetkę leżącą na łóżku i wydobywając z mroku strzechę jasnych, kręconych włosów. Luke spał na boku, wykorzystując własne ramię w charakterze poduszki, a na jego plecach połyskiwało logo uniwersytetu, bo jako piżamy używał starej koszulki, którą kiedyś, w ramach pakietu powitalnego, dostawali wszyscy studenci pierwszego roku. Finn uśmiechnął się mimowolnie na wspomnienie długowłosego, młodszego o kilka lat, chudego jak szczapa Luke’a Martinssona, którego pierwszy raz zobaczył na swoich zajęciach ze wstępu do nauk politycznych. To było tak dawno! Kto by pomyślał, że tamten student, jeden z setek, którzy przychodzili do sal wykładowych, stanie się dla Finna kimś naprawdę istotnym?</p><p>Zamierzał właśnie wycofać się z pokoju, żeby wrócić do własnego i spróbować zasnąć, gdy usłyszał zaniepokojony głos:</p><p>– Finn? Stało się coś? – Luke już nie spał. Siedział na łóżku, przecierając oczy palcami. – Źle się czujesz? – Sięgnął po kabel od nocnej lampki i nacisnął włącznik.</p><p>– Nie mogłem spać – odparł Finn. – Nie przeszkadzaj sobie. Przepraszam, że cię obudziłem.</p><p>– Chyba nie szukałeś butelek?</p><p>Cóż, miał prawo tak pomyśleć, zwłaszcza, że jeszcze kilka dni temu byłaby to prawda, ale mimo to, Finn poczuł się urażony. Podejrzenie Luke’a zabolało go bardziej, niż chciałby to przyznać.</p><p>– Nie dzisiaj – uśmiechnął się gorzko – Dzisiaj szukałem tylko tabletek.</p><p>– Są za lustrem.</p><p>– Przecież wiem.</p><p>Luke patrzył na niego przez dłuższą chwilę, jakby namyślał się, co zrobić albo co powiedzieć (pewnie gryzł się w język, żeby nie powiedzieć za dużo), a potem odrzucił koc i wstał, nie zadając sobie trudu szukania klapek. Poza koszulką z logo uniwersytetu miał na sobie krótkie spodenki w kolorze spranej czerwieni, jedne z tych, w których czasami biegał.</p><p>– Zrobię herbaty – powiedział i wyszedł z sypialni, nie czekając na odpowiedź Finna. W kuchni, oddzielonej od dużego pokoju blatem, który przypominał wyposażenie jakiegoś pubu i dokładnie tym był, blatem odkupionym od właściciela irlandzkiej knajpy, błysnęło światło.</p><p>Finn westchnął i poszedł za nim. Zaczynał odczuwać działanie proszków nasennych, chociaż jak na razie powodowały głównie zawroty głowy i trudności ze skupieniem uwagi. Może to i dobrze, że Luke się obudził, pomyślał, obserwując jak jego asystent otwiera szafkę i wyjmuje dwa kubki, a potem wrzuca do nich torebki melisy, od razu mu powiem, żeby się wyniósł i przestał mnie niańczyć dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę. Nie zamierzam się zabijać jak młody Buchanan. Nie będę już chlał na umór. Potrzebuję tylko czasu, żeby wszystko dobrze przemyśleć i dojść do siebie.</p><p>– Proszę. – Kubek z melisą wylądował na blacie, obok dziurawego, pustego kufla, przypominającego trupią czaszkę z listkiem koniczyny w zębach. Finn nie miał pojęcia, od kogo go dostał, ale przywykł do tego szkaradztwa i żal mu je było wyrzucić, dlatego nadal straszyło jego gości, pełniąc funkcję pojemnika na długopisy.</p><p>– Nie jest to, co prawda, szklaneczka whisky… – usadowił się na wysokim barowym krześle i sięgnął po kubek – ale ujdzie w tłoku. Usiądziesz? – popatrzył na Luke’a, który pokręcił głową i oparł się plecami o lodówkę. Wyglądał tak, jakby doskonale wiedział, co za chwilę usłyszy i miał na to z góry przygotowaną odpowiedź.</p><p>Finn od razu stracił cały rezon. Mimo to, nie zamierzał się poddać.</p><p>– Powinieneś się wyprowadzić – powiedział powoli. Pochylił głowę, udając, że wącha zawartość swojego kubka. – Najlepiej jutro.</p><p>– Finn…</p><p>– To znaczy dzisiaj, jest przecież czwarta rano. Nie, że cię wyrzucam, ale…</p><p>– Wolisz iść do szpitala? – przerwał mu Luke. Skrzyżował ręce na piersi.</p><p>– Co?</p><p>– Nie pamiętasz już, w jakim byłeś stanie, gdy cię znalazłem? – Luke podniósł głos, ale szybko się zreflektował i wrócił do normalnego tonu. – No cóż, ja pamiętam bardzo dobrze. Prawie umarłeś. Powinienem cię wtedy zawieźć na odwyk, ale błagałeś, żebym tego nie robił, więc postanowiłem, że sam spróbuję ci pomóc. Rozumiem, że zmieniłeś zdanie i wolisz się znaleźć w rękach fachowców?</p><p>Zapadła cisza.</p><p>– Cholernie mi głupio, że oglądałeś mnie w takim stanie – powiedział w końcu Finn. – To się więcej nie powtórzy.</p><p>– Co się nie powtórzy? Twoje napady ekstremalnego pijaństwa, czy moje bycie świadkiem? – Luke odkleił się od lodówki i podszedł nieco bliżej. Między jego brwiami pojawiła się pionowa zmarszczka. – Wiesz, Finn, to, że nie będę ich widział, nie znaczy, że problem po prostu zniknie!</p><p>– Być może, ale to nie twoja sprawa.</p><p>Luke nie odpowiedział. Uniósł ręce do góry i splótł je na karku. Zerknął na sufit, a potem znowu na Finna.</p><p>– Dobrze. – Wziął głęboki oddech. – Wyprowadzę się stąd jeszcze dzisiaj. A ciebie zawiozę do ośrodka.</p><p>– Nie jadę do żadnego ośrodka.</p><p>– Mam cię tam zawlec siłą? – To nie była czcza pogróżka, Luke ćwiczył chińskie sztuki walki i gdyby tylko chciał, pokonałby Finna w kilkanaście sekund. Obaj dobrze o tym wiedzieli.  – Tego chcesz? Żebym cię pobił, związał i zawiózł na odwyk w bagażniku?</p><p>Finn uśmiechnął się krzywo.</p><p>– To była groźba karalna, panie Martinsson. Podchodzi pod kilka fajnych paragrafów.</p><p>– A pod jakie paragrafy podchodzi głupota i bycie upartym osłem?</p><p>Nie chcę, żeby się wyprowadzał, pomyślał Finn i właśnie dlatego, z powodu tej złej, niebezpiecznej, absolutnie niedopuszczalnej myśli, powiedział coś, czego wcale nie zamierzał. Na pewno nie teraz, nie w taki sposób i nie w takim kontekście.</p><p>– Wiem, co się stało z Zackiem Liu.</p><p>To był cios poniżej pasa i ostateczny dowód na to, że Finn O’Reilly naprawdę jest chujem. Właśnie to powinieneś o mnie pomyśleć, Luke. Proszę, nie próbuj mnie teraz bronić.</p><p>Luke bez słowa przysunął sobie drugie barowe krzesło i usiadł po drugiej stronie blatu.</p><p>– Ja też wiem, co się z nim stało. Jeździł razem z Yellow Dragons, klubem motocyklowym. Przecież razem to sprawdziliśmy.</p><p>– A teraz? – Finn z pozorną obojętnością łyknął resztę melisy. – Wiesz, gdzie jest teraz?</p><p>On sam dowiedział się o wszystkim zupełnie przypadkiem, w tamtym tygodniu po śmierci Quinna, gdy większość czasu spędzał w siedzibie prokuratury na kolejnych przesłuchaniach. Okazało się, że Dragonsi mieli związek z handlem narkotykami pochodzącymi z AgroBuchu, a jeden z motocyklistów współpracował z policją, przez co o mało nie zginął z rąk własnych kumpli. Podpalili go żywcem. Tym motocyklistą był nie kto inny, tylko dawny student Finna i przyjaciel Luke’a, Zack Liu. Finn miał o tym powiedzieć Luke’owi już dawno temu – dopytał się nawet, w jakim Zack leży szpitalu, i jak się czuje (lekarze twierdzili, że to cud, że w ogóle przeżył) – ale potem zaczął maraton z piciem i wszystko wyleciało mu z głowy.</p><p>– Jeżeli zaraz stwierdzisz… – Luke mówił bardzo spokojnie – że powiesz mi o wszystkim, jeśli się wyprowadzę i więcej nie wspomnę o ośrodku, to przysięgam, że rozkwaszę ci nos.</p><p>Finn wytrzymał jego spojrzenie.</p><p>– No popatrz – odparł z udanym rozbawieniem – jak ty mnie dobrze znasz. Właśnie to miałem zaproponować. To co, mamy umowę?</p><p>Przepraszam, Luke, pomyślał w tym samym momencie, ale robię to dla twojego dobra. Im mniej masz ze mną do czynienia, tym lepiej dla ciebie.</p><p>Siłowali się wzrokiem przez długą chwilę. Żaden nie odwrócił głowy.</p><p>– Powiem ci, co zrobimy – odezwał się w końcu Luke. – Pójdę teraz pobiegać, a ty położysz się do łóżka i spróbujesz zasnąć. Jak wrócę, a ty się obudzisz, porozmawiamy jeszcze raz. To co, mamy umowę?</p><p>– Luke… – zaczął, ale jego asystent pokręcił tylko głową, jakby chciał powiedzieć “Daruj sobie, Finn, nic już lepiej nie mów. Wrócimy do tego później”.</p><p>Był już przy drzwiach, gdy odwrócił się raz jeszcze, żeby spojrzeć na Finna, który nadal siedział przy blacie, w zamyśleniu obracając pękniętym kuflem z trupią czaszką i liściem koniczyny.</p><p>– Wiem, że nie jesteś kimś takim – rzucił na odchodne, chwycił bluzę i wyszedł.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Na pewno chcesz to zrobić?, doktor Levi zadał to pytanie chyba z pięć razy, zanim uwierzył, że Jesse NAPRAWDĘ nie ma nic przeciwko wtorkowemu przesłuchaniu. Jeśli nie jesteś gotowy, wydam odpowiednią opinię i przełożymy to na kiedy indziej. Jesteś pacjentem szpitala psychiatrycznego, na miłość boską, nie mogą cię zmuszać do takich rzeczy!</p><p>Prawdę mówiąc: mogli. Biegły psychiatra orzekł, że Jesse, chociaż nadal przebywa w szpitalu, jest zdolny do udzielenia kilku odpowiedzi funkcjonariuszom, prowadzącym śledztwo, oczywiście przy zachowaniu wszelkich środków ostrożności. Wszystko miało się odbyć na terenie szpitala. Jesse bał się tego, o co mogą go pytać, bo wracanie do tamtych koszmarnych wydarzeń nadal przypominało posypywanie solą otwartej rany, ale bardzo chciał pomóc i to przeważyło. Jeżeli moje zeznania, myślał we wtorek tuż po śniadaniu, podczas którego wcisnął w siebie jedynie pół kubka kawy zbożowej, mogą się na coś przydać, to pójdę tam i będę mówił. Chodzi przecież o Quinna. O to, żeby ludzie, którzy go skrzywdzili, trafili za kratki na resztę życia.</p><p>Zack dalej się do niego nie odzywał, ale Jesse, odkąd dowiedział się o przesłuchaniu, był zbyt zestresowany, żeby zwracać na to uwagę. Poza tym, co mógł na to poradzić? Błagać o przebaczenie?</p><p>– Panie Buchanan? – Niemal podskoczył, słysząc głos pielęgniarki Betty, jego nerwy były napięte do granic. Kątem oka spostrzegł, że Zack rzuca mu znad kanapki zaciekawione spojrzenia. – Jest pan gotowy?</p><p>Nie, pomyślał, podnosząc się z krzesła.</p><p>– Tak – odpowiedział i poszedł za Betty, która sprawiała takie wrażenie, jakby chciała go przytulić i podnieść na duchu. Widocznie wyglądał tak kiepsko, jak się czuł, nigdy nie potrafił dobrze maskować swoich emocji.</p><p>Może dlatego Quinn mi o niczym nie powiedział, przemknęło mu przez głowę, mniej więcej w połowie schodów (przesłuchanie miało się odbyć na parterze), był pewien, że przeze mnie wszystko się wyda, dlatego wolał o niczym mi nie mówić. Nie dość, że miał mnie za dzieciaka, którym faktycznie byłem, naiwnego i zafiksowanego na własnych uczuciach, to jeszcze uznał, że mogę być potencjalną, groźną przeszkodą dla jego śledztwa. No i miał rację. Gdybym bardziej skupił się na tym, co działo się w firmie, zamiast bez końca analizować przyczyny romansu Quinna z O’Reillym, to może… Gdybym robił to, co powinienem jako właściciel AgroBuchu… Ale nie robiłem. Jesse był przekonany, że jeśli ojciec obserwuje go teraz z zaświatów, jest nim głęboko rozczarowany.</p><p>Zatrzymał się na klatce schodowej i przyłożył obie dłonie do skroni. Musiał się uspokoić. Betty, chwała niech będzie jej taktowi, nie próbowała go poganiać, po prostu stała tuż obok, drobna figurka porcelanowej tancerki w niedorzecznym pielęgniarskim stroju, i bez słowa czekała, aż Jesse dojdzie do siebie.</p><p>Uspokój się. Dasz radę. Wszystko będzie dobrze.</p><p>Wziął głęboki oddech i ruszył dalej, przytrzymując się poręczy. Kolana miał jak z waty. Betty na pewno widziała, co się z nim dzieje, ale nic nie powiedziała i Jesse pomyślał, że jeśli przetrwa to przesłuchanie, podziękuje jej za to z całego serca. Nie zniósłby teraz komentarzy Marii Suarez albo Zacka, nawet bez nich czuł się wystarczająco podle.</p><p>W nocy nie spał, próbując ułożyć odpowiedzi na najbardziej prawdopodobne pytania, ale teraz niczego już nie pamiętał: ani pytań, ani odpowiedzi. Było prawie tak, jak na początku, gdy obudził się w szpitalu i odkrył, że słowa zupełnie go nie słuchają – były tylko obrazy, zalewające czaszkę, pomieszane wspomnienia z różnych etapów jego życia. Szkoda, że nie istniał żaden mechanizm, system rurek albo przewodów, dzięki któremu można by przelewać obrazy z głowy do głowy. Dzięki temu Jesse nie musiałby w panice szukać słów, które nigdy do końca nie oddawały tego, co czuł, myślał lub pamiętał, tylko pokazałby funkcjonariuszom wszystko, co chcieliby wiedzieć, jak film na dużym ekranie. To by im oszczędziło czasu i fatygi, no i na pewno przyspieszyłoby śledztwo.</p><p>– Może chciałbyś się napić wody? – Tym razem Betty zwróciła się do niego mniej formalnie, jak do kolegi. Być może chciała go w ten sposób pocieszyć. – Albo kupię ci colę w automacie, jeśli chcesz. To żaden problem.</p><p>– Dziękuję – odpowiedział niemal szeptem. – Ja… nie wiem…</p><p>– Poczekaj, zaraz wrócę.</p><p>Puszka była lodowato zimna i przyjemnie chłodziła dłonie. Jesse nie miał pojęcia, czy chce mu się pić, czy też nie, ale z wdzięcznością przyjął ten drobny dowód sympatii.</p><p>– Myślę, że możemy już iść. – Tak naprawdę wolałby zostać na tej klatce schodowej aż do końca świata, ale śledczy na pewno zaczynali się niecierpliwić. – On… na pewno by tego chciał.</p><p>– Twój przyjaciel?</p><p>Jesse pokiwał głową. Nie chciał się zastanawiać, ile na jego temat wie personel szpitala, nie miało to teraz większego znaczenia. Na pewno plotkowali, tak jak wszyscy. Nie był przecież anonimowym pacjentem.</p><p>Betty spojrzała na niego z powagą małej dziewczynki.</p><p>– Na pewno sobie poradzisz – powiedziała i otworzyła duże, przeszklone drzwi, prowadzące na hall.</p><p>Już na niego czekali. Gruby i chudy, zupełnie jak w starej komedii. Flip i Flap.</p><p>Ten gruby był z prokuratury i na pewno znał Finna O’Reilly’ego – to była pierwsza myśl, jaka przyszła Jesse’emu do głowy – natomiast chudy przedstawił się jako detektyw Tolledano. Poza tą parą, w pokoju, który zazwyczaj służył jako gabinet terapeutyczny dla pacjentów, którzy opuścili już szpital, ale musieli kontynuować spotkania z lekarzem, pojawił się jeszcze jeden mężczyzna. Usiadł z tyłu. No tak, pomyślał Jesse, biegły psychiatra. Muszą się upewnić, czy zeznania niedoszłego samobójcy przydadzą się na coś w sądzie.</p><p>Nastąpiła wstępna wymiana zdań, wyjaśniono całą procedurę. Zarówno Flip jak i Flap byli uprzedzająco grzeczni i traktowali Jesse’ego z nie do końca wiarygodnym szacunkiem, przez który przebijała obawa, że “ten wariat” (na pewno tak o nim myśleli) w każdej chwili może pęknąć. A wtedy nici z przesłuchania. Padło kilka wstępnych pytań dotyczących AgroBuchu, na które Jesse odpowiadał tak szczegółowo, jak tylko potrafił, walcząc z umykającymi słowami. Był blady jak śmierć i czuł się tak, jakby za chwilę miał zemdleć, ale jakoś sobie radził (ściskał przy tym puszkę coli, jakby to była maskotka szczęścia), dopóki nie usłyszał tego, czego obawiał się najbardziej:</p><p>– Niech pan nam opowie, panie Buchanan, o dniu, w którym zginął River Quinn.</p><p>Biegły psychiatra podniósł głowę znad swoich papierów, ale nie skomentował. Wpił tylko w Jesse’ego uważne, niemal wygłodniałe spojrzenie, które w połączeniu z ptasią fizjonomią – długi nos, szczupła, nieco kanciasta twarz, przylizane, rzadkie włosy – upodobniła go do sępa. Jesse przełknął ślinę. Wiedział, że to pytanie padnie i wydawało mu się nawet (o naiwności!), że jest na to przygotowany, ale gdy przyszło co do czego, zupełnie stracił głowę. Zrobiło mu się ciemno przed oczami. Wszystko wokół przykryła nieprzepuszczająca światło kurtyna.</p><p>– Panie Buchanan? – usłyszał jakby z daleka. – Wszystko w porządku?</p><p>Nie. Nic nie było w porządku. A jednak musiał to zrobić: dla Quinna i dla samego siebie. Musiał znaleźć w sobie dość siły, żeby opowiedzieć im o filmie, który dostał tamtego strasznego dnia; o filmie, na którym Quinn strzela sobie w głowę.</p><p>Do tej pory nikomu o tym nie mówił.</p><p>– Nic mi nie jest.  – Wstrząsnęły nim dreszcze. – Mogę dostać szklankę?</p><p>Flip zerwał się z miejsca i przyniósł mu szklankę, do której Jesse przelał trochę swojej coli. Umoczył w niej wargi, ale nie zdołał niczego przełknąć.</p><p>– River Quinn nie chciał popełnić samobójstwa – wydusił w końcu, z trudem dobierając właściwe słowa. Mówienie o tym było straszne, ale pozwolenie na to, żeby inni wierzyli, że Quinn zabił się z własnej woli, było jeszcze gorsze. – Zmusili go do tego. Ja… ja dostałem film na komórkę. Widziałem wszystko na własne oczy.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Od rana Jesse był niespokojny i nie mógł sobie znaleźć miejsca ani w pracy, ani w domu, ani nawet na starówce Arkas, w ulubionych zakamarkach, dokąd uciekał, gdy robiło mu się ciężko na duszy. Cały czas myślał o dziwnym telefonie od Quinna. To było zupełnie nie w jego stylu – budzić Jesse’ego w środku nocy, tylko po to, żeby wygłosić parę komunałów w rodzaju “uważaj na siebie”, czy “nikomu nie ufaj”, jakby był zatroskanym ojcem, który po raz pierwszy puszcza syna na szkolną wycieczkę. “Jesteś pijany”, westchnął wtedy Jesse, “idź spać”. W słuchawce słyszał odległą muzykę, chyba jazz, i pomyślał, że pewnie Quinn zabalował w jakimś klubie albo… albo został u kogoś na noc, bo sam przecież nie słuchał jazzu, tylko klasykę rocka. Poczuł wtedy złość i od razu się rozłączył. Teraz tego żałował, bo gdyby poczekał kilka minut dłużej, być może dowiedziałby się, o co Quinnowi chodziło, dzięki czemu nie denerwowałby się jak ostatni idiota i nie wymyślał coraz bardziej ponurych historii.</p><p>Koło południa zadzwonił do Quinna, żeby sprawdzić, czy tamten żyje, ale od razu włączyła się automatyczna sekretarka. Nagrał więc krótką wiadomość – coś o kacu, aspirynie i dniu wolnym od pracy, wszystko w tonie lekko prześmiewczym, żeby Quinn broń Boże nie pomyślał, że Jesse się martwi albo, co gorsza, że próbuje się narzucać. Myślał, że od razu dostanie odpowiedź zwrotną, ale telefon milczał jak zaklęty i dopiero po czwartej, gdy Jesse wybierał się do miasta, żeby coś przekąsić, przyszedł SMS: “Porozmawiamy wieczorem w firmie. Przyjedź o dziewiętnastej”.</p><p>To wszystko. Żadnych wyjaśnień, żadnego “przepraszam”, żadnego “pocałuj mnie w dupę”. Jesse chciałby obudzić w sobie niechęć do Quinna: za te wszystkie oszustwa i przemilczenia, za uciekanie od szczerej rozmowy, za klucz od domu, którego nigdy od niego nie dostał, chociaż swój wręczył mu już w pierwszym tygodniu po przeprowadzce, za to, że Quinn najpierw pokazał mu, czym jest bliskość, a potem, gdy Jesse zaczął ją uważać za nieodzowną część swojego życia, po prostu się wycofał. No i za Finna O’Reilly’ego, za niego przede wszystkim. Naprawdę chciałby Quinna znienawidzić, ale zamiast tego kochał go tylko bardziej i bardziej, a do tego rozpaczliwie za nim tęsknił.</p><p>Oczywiście przyjechał do AgroBuchu, tak, jak Quinn go prosił, i to grubo przed czasem, bo nienawidził się spóźniać. Parkując na należącym do firmy placu, po raz pierwszy w życiu pożałował, że nigdy nie nauczył się palić – gdyby miał przy sobie papierosy, pewnie by spróbował, żeby sprawdzić, czy to naprawdę pomaga na uspokojenie. Quinn, odkąd zamieszkał w Arkas, palił jak komin, a mimo to wcale nie wydawał się spokojniejszy, wręcz przeciwnie, w ostatnim czasie wyglądał jak człowiek, którego tylko mały krok dzieli od krawędzi przepaści. Czy to moja wina?, przemknęło Jesse’emu przez głowę. Poczuł ukłucie żalu. Czy to przeze mnie jest taki nieszczęśliwy? Westchnął i wrzucił kluczyki do torby, którą przerzucił przez ramię, a potem jeszcze raz spojrzał na wyświetlacz telefonu, żeby się upewnić, że nie przegapił żadnej wiadomości. Niemal w tej samej chwili rozległ się sygnał dźwiękowy. Ktoś przesłał mu na skrzynkę krótki plik wideo.</p><p>Co to ma znaczyć? Czy to jakiś głupi dowcip? Jesse był ostrożny z otwieraniem takich plików, zwłaszcza na telefonie – istniała zbyt duża szansa, że wideo jest zawirusowane – ale tym razem ciekawość wzięła górę. Po kilku sekundach wahania wrócił do samochodu, który zdążył już zamknąć (równie dobrze mógł pójść do swojego gabinetu, ale w samochodzie czuł się o wiele pewniej), i wcisnął się na siedzenie kierowcy, żeby w spokoju obejrzeć to, co mu przesłano. I co z dużym prawdopodobieństwem było po prostu głupią reklamą, wybiegiem marketingowym, na który dał się nabrać jak ostatni naiwniak.</p><p>Najpierw zobaczył nieprzeniknioną ciemność i już myślał, że to wszystko, czego się może spodziewać po tym filmie – to nawet nie była reklama, tylko idiotyczny żart! – gdy nagle obraz się rozjaśnił i Jesse zobaczył wnętrze jakiegoś pomieszczenia. Nie był to pokój, prędzej część pustego magazynu albo szopy. Ściany wyglądały na drewniane. Ktoś szedł, trzymając w ręku telefon i filmując przestrzeń dookoła, dlatego jakość nagrania nie była najlepsza, wszystko drgało, falowało i sprawiało wrażenie całkowitej amatorszczyzny, jakby nieznany Jesse’emu “filmowiec” bawił się komórką pierwszy raz w życiu. Wreszcie przystanął i nakierował oko kamerki na coś… nie, na kogoś, kto znajdował się tuż przed nim, w odległości zaledwie kilku kroków. Jeansy, sportowa, czarna bluza z kapturem, kilkudniowy zarost, cienie pod oczami. Wyprostowana, znajoma sylwetka.</p><p>Quinn.</p><p>– Co mam powiedzieć? – zapytał bezbarwnym tonem. – To twój spektakl, szefie.</p><p>– Co tylko chcesz – padła odpowiedź. Głos był jakby znajomy, ale Jesse nie potrafił przypisać do niego żadnej konkretnej twarz. – Wszystko mi jedno.</p><p>Quinn potrząsnął głową. Wyglądał tak, jakby nadal się wahał.</p><p>– No już – ponaglił go głos zza kadru. – Nie mamy całego dnia.</p><p>Jesse zamarł z telefonem w ręku, gdy Quinn spojrzał prosto w kamerę, prosto na niego. Zrobiło mu się słabo, a niepokój, który dręczył go przez tyle godzin, w jednej chwili zamienił się w panikę.</p><p>– Jesse – powiedział Quinn i przez chwilę było trochę tak, jakby nie dzieliła ich ani odległość, ani szklane szyby ekranów. – To nie twoja wina, to nigdy nie była twoja wina. Przepraszam.</p><p>I to było wszystko, film się skończył.</p><p>Kilka sekund później zadzwonił telefon. Nieznany numer.</p><p>– Halo? – Jesse miał ściśnięte gardło. – Halo? Quinn? To ty?</p><p>Nikt się nie odezwał, ale dźwięki w tle wskazywały, że połączenie trwa nadal, a gdy Jesse popatrzył na ekran, okazało się, że to ciąg dalszy filmu, transmisja na żywo. Znowu zobaczył wnętrze magazynu i stojącego pod ścianą Quinna, mrużącego oczy od światła, które padało prosto na niego, przez co wydawał się jeszcze bledszy niż w rzeczywistości. Biało-czarna postać ze starej fotografii.</p><p>– Jeden gwałtowny ruch i…</p><p>– Wiem – powiedział Quinn, przerywając swojemu rozmówcy. W jego głosie zabrzmiała irytacja.  – Słyszałem to co najmniej dwadzieścia razy.</p><p>– To dobrze, że wiesz.</p><p>– Dlaczego dalej nagrywasz?</p><p>– Na pamiątkę – padła szybka odpowiedź. – Na wszelki wypadek.</p><p>– Nie wyślesz mu tego, prawda?</p><p>– Nie. Po co miałbym to robić?</p><p>Kłamie, zrozumiał Jesse, Quinn nie ma pojęcia, że to oglądam. Myśli, że właściwe nagranie skończyło się kilka minut temu.</p><p>– Quinn! – krzyknął, żeby go ostrzec, ale jego przyjaciel go nie usłyszał. Jesse widział wszystko, co się działo w magazynie (W którym magazynie? Czy to był jeden z budynków należących do AgroBuchu?), ale nie miał żadnego wpływu na rozwój wypadków. – Co ty tam robisz? Quinn, na miłość boską!</p><p>– No dobrze. – Człowiek zza kadru zaczynał tracić cierpliwość. – Sam to zrobisz, czy mam ci jednak pomóc?</p><p>Quinn nie odpowiedział, między jego brwiami pojawiła się pionowa bruzda. Patrzył w dół, może na podłogę lub na coś, co na niej leżało, a potem, nieskończenie powoli podniósł rękę i Jesse z przerażeniem zobaczył w jego dłoni pistolet.</p><p>Nie, to się nie mogło dziać naprawdę. Po prostu nie mogło.</p><p>– Quinn – Tym razem Jesse wydobył z siebie tylko zduszony jęk. Nie chciał wierzyć w to, na co patrzył, ale jego ciało wierzyło za niego: serce waliło jak oszalałe, ręce były mokre od potu, a fale mdłości nieubłaganie podchodziły do gardła.  – Nie… proszę… Tylko nie to!</p><p>Ale świat go nie posłuchał. Ani Quinn. Lufa dotknęła skroni i rozległ się strzał, który bardziej przypominał trzask otwieranego szampana, niż cokolwiek innego, banalne, niezbyt głośne pyknięcie, cichsze od kapiszonów. Pistolet miał tłumik. A może to naprawdę były kapiszony? Może Quinn zaraz wstanie, uśmiechnie się do kamery i powie, “Hej, Jess, to tylko takie ćwiczenia, musieliśmy sprawdzić, jak sobie radzisz ze stresem. Zaraz po ciebie przyjadę i wszystko ci wytłumaczę, okej?” Dlaczego nie wstawał? Dlaczego nic nie mówił? Dlaczego dźwięki umilkły i ekran zrobił się nagle całkowicie czarny?</p><p>Połączenie zostało przerwane. Jesse wypuścił telefon z dłoni i pozwolił mu spaść na ziemię. Nie wiedział, jak długo siedział w samochodzie przy zgaszonym silniku, ale musiało minąć sporo czasu, bo gdy wreszcie się ocknął, poczuł, że zupełnie zdrętwiały mu nogi. Z trudem wydostał się z auta, z jeszcze większym podniósł komórkę, a potem znów ogarnął go stupor. Zastygł z ręką na drzwiach, niezdolny do ich zamknięcia, jakby nagle zapomniał, co zamierzał zrobić. Jak się zamyka samochód? Jak się chodzi? Jak się oddycha? Co zrobić, żeby  ciało słuchało poleceń umysłu, a umysł przyswoił coś tak potwornego, jak śmierć kogoś, kto powinien żyć wiecznie?</p><p>Zacznijmy od prostszych rzeczy, pomyślał. Od chodzenia. Wejście do biurowca znajdowało się niedaleko, wystarczyło pokonać niewielki plac, na którym parkowali pracownicy AgroBuchu (budynek nie miał podziemnego parkingu), i przejść przez szklane, obrotowe drzwi. Potem był hall i lada, za którą siedziała któraś z recepcjonistek, ale tylko do dziewiętnastej, potem zostawali jedynie ochroniarze, pracujący w trybie zmianowym, dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę. Należało zamienić z nimi parę słów – wszyscy w AgroBuchu należeli przecież do jednej, wielkiej, patologicznej rodziny – i uciec do windy, modląc się przy tym, żeby nikogo więcej nie spotkać. Open space powinien świecić pustkami… powinien, ale zapewne któryś z pracowników został po godzinach, żeby nadrobić zaległości, co oznaczało kolejną zdawkową wymianę zdań, oby krótką i bezbolesną. Dasz radę, Jesse. To tylko parę kroków, parę słów i parę fałszywych uśmiechów, które zedrzesz z twarzy, gdy tylko przekroczysz próg gabinetu. Dasz radę. Tak łatwo się nie umiera.</p><p>Odetchnął głęboko i wszedł do biurowca. Emily, recepcjonistka, posłała mu zza lady zmęczony uśmiech. Właśnie pakowała rzeczy do torby i zbierała się do domu.</p><p>– Nocka w pracy? – zapytała. – No, no, szefie, niedługo trzeba będzie zainstalować tu jakieś łóżko! Mam zaparzyć kawę, zanim wyjdę?</p><p>Nie dał rady odpowiedzieć uśmiechem na uśmiech. Gdyby spróbował, prawdopodobnie pękłaby mu twarz.</p><p>– Jest może Quinn? – zapytał, nie rozpoznając własnego głosu. – Nie widziałem na parkingu jego samochodu, ale ostatnio woli jeździć metrem, więc...</p><p>Urwał. Jego wzrok przykuły usta Emily, pociągnięte różową szminką, i Jesse przez ułamek sekundy łudził się, że zaraz padną słowa, które tak bardzo chciał usłyszeć: “A tak, szefie, Quinn już przyszedł i czeka na ciebie na górze!”. Nic podobnego się jednak nie wydarzyło. Dziewczyna pokręciła tylko głową.</p><p>– Był rano, ale wyszedł na lunch i więcej się nie pojawił. Umawialiście się na dzisiaj? – zmarszczyła brwi. – Może zostawił wiadomość w gabinecie?</p><p>– Może tak. – To było absurdalne: przecież istniały telefony i maile, więc dlaczego Quinn miałby zostawiać wiadomość w biurze? A jednak Jesse poczuł kolejny przypływ nadziei. – Tak, pewnie masz rację. Pójdę sprawdzić. Miłego wieczoru, Emily!</p><p>– I nawzajem! – pomachała mu na pożegnanie i, stukając obcasami, pobiegła do drzwi. Gdy wsiadał do windy, słyszał jeszcze jak rozmawia z ochroniarzem i głośno się śmieje.</p><p>Proszę, niech się okaże, że to tylko głupi żart, powtarzał bez końca, ze skupieniem patrząc prosto w jarzeniówki. Bolały go oczy, ale i tak nie potrafił przestać. Proszę, niech Quinnowi nic nie jest. Niech żyje. Proszę. Obiecuję, że pozwolę mu odejść, jeśli będzie chciał, to nawet jutro, złego słowa mu nie powiem. Tylko niech żyje. Niech do mnie zadzwoni i powie, że przeprasza, ale coś mu wypadło i że spotkamy się jutro, a ja odpowiem, nie ma problemu, Quinn, w takim razie do zobaczenia rano. Chcę usłyszeć jego głos, to wszystko. Czy to naprawdę aż tak wygórowane marzenie?</p><p>– Piętro czwarte – oznajmił mechaniczny głos. Otworzyły się drzwi. Jesse wzdrygnął się mimowolnie, ale stłumił w sobie pragnienie natychmiastowej ucieczki i niemal biegiem pokonał mroczną o tej porze przestrzeń open space’u. Tylko przy jednym komputerze ktoś pracował, ale całe szczęście był tak zajęty, że nawet nie uniósł głowy.</p><p>Telefon milczał. Żadnych połączeń, żadnych wiadomości. Nic. Tak, jakby wiadomość z plikiem wideo nigdy nie została wysłana, ani odebrana.</p><p>A jednak nadal tam była, wiedział o tym. Wbrew sobie, tknięty tą samą chorą ciekawością, która każe rozdrapywać strupy lub dotykać językiem chorego zęba, przejechał palcem po ekranie i otworzył skrzynkę odbiorczą, żeby jeszcze raz uruchomić film.</p><p>
  <em>Co mam powiedzieć? To twój spektakl, szefie. Co tylko chcesz, wszystko mi jedno. Pospiesz się, nie mamy całego dnia.  Jesse… To nie twoja wina, to nigdy nie była twoja wina.</em>
</p><p><em>– </em>To JEST moja wina – powiedział na głos. Znowu poczuł mdłości. Łzy napłynęły mu do oczu. – Co ja najlepszego zrobiłem? Dlaczego nie zostawiłem cię w spokoju?</p><p>Drugie nagranie się nie zachowało, został tylko ślad połączenia.</p><p>Jesse wstał z krzesła, na które opadł zaraz po wejściu do gabinetu, a potem na sztywnych nogach dotarł do okna, otworzył je na oścież i cisnął telefonem w mrok. Usłyszał cichy trzask, ale nie przyniosło mu to ulgi, wręcz przeciwnie – niemal od razu wyzwał się od idiotów, bo przecież właśnie zniszczył dowód, który mógłby pomóc w śledztwie. Oczywiście o ile będzie jakieś śledztwo. Oby policyjni spece potrafili odtworzyć dane z rozbitej komórki, bo jeśli nie, oznaczałoby to, że Jesse, z własnej, niezmierzonej głupoty pomógł ludziom, którzy skrzywdzili Quinna.</p><p>Dlaczego, na Boga, ktoś miałby chcieć skrzywdzić Rivera Quinna?</p><p>Znowu te łzy, które zamazują obraz, a jakby tego było mało, źle założona soczewka. Niby Jesse znał klawisze na pamięć, pisał bezwzrokowo od wczesnego dzieciństwa, ale tak jak czasem, pod wpływem stresu, umykały mu słowa, tak teraz mieszały mu się nawet litery, a przecież potrzebował liter, jeśli chciał sprawdzić, czy Quinn nie zostawił dla niego wiadomości.</p><p>Najpierw przeszukał biurko, ale niczego nie znalazł, blat był pusty, jeśli nie liczyć przyborów biurowych, kubka, w którym Jesse lubił pić kawę, i kilku żółtych karteczek od Ann, jego sekretarki, zawierających informacje o tym, kto ostatnio dzwonił, czego chciał i jak się z nim skontaktować. Żadna z wymienionych spraw nie była na tyle pilna, żeby zawracać nią sobie głowę o tej godzinie, no i żadna nie dotyczyła Quinna, ani nie została przez Quinna napisana (Jesse doskonale znał jego pismo). Zostawał więc tylko komputer. Jesse, co prawda, nie zdradził Quinnowi swojego hasła – to znaczy zdradził, i owszem, ale po “aferze” ze zdjęciami zmienił wszystkie kody dostępu – ale był przekonany, że gdyby tamten się uparł, znalazłby sposób, żeby się włamać. Był przecież oficerem marines, na miłość boską! No i zawsze miał smykałkę do informatyki, chociaż twierdził, że woli funkcjonować w świecie analogowym.</p><p>Znajoma tapeta z górskim widokiem, znajomy rozkład ikon na pulpicie, powiadomienia z firmowej skrzynki mailowej. Wszystko wyglądało tak, jak zazwyczaj. Jesse nie miał pojęcia, czego szuka – i czy szukanie czegokolwiek w ogóle ma sens – ale na wszelki wypadek przejrzał pocztę, wewnątrzfirmowe komunikatory i foldery, których używał najczęściej, mając nadzieję, że coś, jakaś drobna nieprawidłowość albo nieznany plik, zwróci jego uwagę. Było mu gorąco i zimno jednocześnie, cały dygotał, jego palce z trudem trafiały w klawisze. Powinienem zadzwonić na policję, pomyślał, ale szybko wycofał się z tego pomysłu, bo co miałby niby powiedzieć? Dobry wieczór, z tej strony Jason Buchanan, tak, TEN Buchanan, właśnie byłem świadkiem samobójstwa, które wcale nie było samobójstwem, tylko morderstwem, a tak w ogóle, to zniszczyłem jedyny dowód, który mógłby to potwierdzić i sam już nie wiem, czy naprawdę cokolwiek widziałem, czy tylko mi się przyśniło?</p><p>Nie był aż tak naiwny, za jakiego ludzie go mieli i zdawał sobie sprawę, że w AgroBuch Corporation nie wszystko działa tak, jak powinno. Widział to już za czasów, gdy firmą kierował jego ojciec i to właśnie dlatego (pomijając powody osobiste), gdy Bobby Buchanan zginął, Jesse ściągnął do Arkas Quinna, czyli jedyną osobę, której naprawdę ufał. Niby powinien ufać też swoim wspólnikom – znali go przecież od zawsze i był czas, że nazywał Jeffa Rowella “wujkiem”, a Morgan, ciemnowłosy, smagły, niewiarygodnie przystojny Morgan van der Hayden, za którym oglądały się wszystkie kobiety, zabierał go do zoo, lub do wesołego miasteczka – ale nie potrafił, nie do końca. Czuł, że nie są z nim szczerzy. Na początku sądził, że po prostu uważają go za dzieciaka, który na niczym się nie zna, ale potem, wraz z upływem czasu, zaczął podejrzewać, że kryje się za tym coś jeszcze, coś o wiele poważniejszego niż urażona duma czy pogarda dla małolata, który niezasłużenie zagarnął schedę po ojcu. Jesse nie był pewien, w czym dokładnie tkwi problem, ale ze wszystkich sił starał się zasłużyć na szacunek starych wyjadaczy: sprawdzał wszystko, co podpisywał, zadawał setki pytań, godzinami przeglądał papiery, osobiście chadzał na spotkania z kontrahentami i nieustannie się uczył. Mimo to, nadal czuł się niepewnie. Nigdy nie powiedział o tym Quinnowi – wolał wierzyć, że jest po prostu przewrażliwiony – ale wypadek, któremu uległ w górach, wyglądał podejrzanie, jakby ktoś celowo dążył do tego, żeby Jesse nie wrócił do Arkas w jednym kawałku. Miał szczęście, złamał tylko nogę. Aż strach pomyśleć, co by się stało, gdyby obrażenia były poważniejsze, a Quinn nie przechodził tamtędy na swoich nartach-biegówkach, w ramach wieczornego treningu!</p><p>Czy to możliwe, że ktoś celowo uszkodził mu sprzęt, żeby go zabić? Jeszcze niedawno taka konkluzja wydałaby się Jesse’emu może nie tyle absurdalna, co mało prawdopodobna, ale teraz wszystkie elementy układanki zaczęły do siebie pasować. Wypadek. Zdjęcia Quinna i O’Reilly’ego, które ktoś podrzucił do biura. Dziwne zachowanie Quinna.  Morgan van der Hayden i jego propozycja “odnowienia przyjacielskich relacji” (ciekawe, czy wiedział, że Jesse podkochiwał się w nim jako dziecko), te wszystkie biznesowe spotkania, zaproszenia na barbecue do posiadłości Ackermanów, lunche, wieczorne wypady do teatru, przyjacielskie poklepywanie po ramieniu. Gdyby Jesse się nad tym zastanowił, doszedłby do wniosku, że to dziwne, ten nagły wzrost zainteresowania jego osobą, ale był, z jednej strony, wściekły na Quinna z powodu jego zdrady, a z drugiej naprawdę pochlebiało mu, że wspólnicy jego ojca przyjęli go wreszcie do swojego grona. Dał się oszukać jak dziecko. Zamiast odłożyć na bok urazy i zmusić Quinna do szczerej rozmowy, pozwolił, żeby van der Hayden i Ackerman ich rozdzielili, chociaż – do cholery! – instynktownie czuł, że nie powinien im ufać.</p><p>– Jak mogłem być taki głupi? – szepnął do siebie, najeżdżając kursorem na kolejny folder. – Jak…</p><p>I wtedy zobaczył ten plik.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>– Odbierz, Quinn – mruknął Finn O’Reilly, w jednej ręce trzymając telefon, a drugą nerwowo stukając w dach samochodu. Siedzący w środku i obserwujący go McCarthy musiał mieć niezły ubaw. – Odbierz wreszcie, do ciężkiej cholery!</p><p>Nic z tego, w słuchawce nadal brzęczał sygnał oczekiwania. Nie włączała się nawet poczta głosowa, bo Quinn jej nie uznawał, twierdząc, że nienawidzi odsłuchiwać nagranych wiadomości. Niech cię szlag, pomyślał Finn, coraz bardziej zirytowany, czemu zawsze wszystko utrudniasz? Czemu po prostu nie odbierzesz tego pierdolonego telefonu?</p><p>Był już niemal pewny, że nigdy się nie dodzwoni, gdy po drugiej stronie linii usłyszał zdyszany i zachrypnięty głos swojego wspólnika.</p><p>– Mamy problem – powiedział Quinn. – O’Reilly, słyszysz mnie? Cholera… – W słuchawce rozległ się trzask. – Bateria mi się kończy.</p><p>Finn chciał zapytać, czemu, do kurwy nędzy, nie naładował telefonu jak należy albo nie zabrał powerbanka jak każdy normalny człowiek, ale ugryzł się w język. Nie mieli czasu na takie pierdoły.</p><p>– Mów – zażądał. Kątem oka zarejestrował gest McCarthy’ego. Gliniarz kazał mu się pospieszyć. – Mów do mnie, Quinn.</p><p>Usłyszał, że coś jest nie tak, bardzo nie tak, bo kilka godzin przed planowanym spotkaniem Morgana van der Haydena z szefem gangu, pod magazyny podjechał sportowy wóz tego złotego dzieciaka, Arnie’ego Fitzroya, brata właściciela Corn Haeven. Wyszedł po niego jeden z chłopców od amfy, ten, którego nazywali porucznikiem, a potem obaj zniknęli w budynku. Z ich zachowania wynikało, że nikogo więcej nie będzie.</p><p>– Cholera – mruknął Finn. – Niech to szlag.</p><p>Arnie był tylko płotką. Mogli, oczywiście, doprowadzić do jego aresztowania, ale jaki to miało sens, skoro udowodnienie przed sądem kryminalnych powiązań między Corn Haeven i AgroBuchem było praktyczne niewykonalne? Van der Hayden i Ackerman na pewno by się z tego wyłgali, mieli świetnych prawników, nie wspominając już o świetnej przykrywce przykutego do łóżka Jeffie Rowellu, który przekazywał na fundacje charytatywne taką forsę, że nazywano go “świętym Jeffem od najuboższych”. Kontynuowanie dzisiejszej akcji nie miało sensu, co oznaczało dla Finna masę kłopotów, bo wciągnął w to nie tylko dawnych kumpli z prokuratury, ale przede wszystkim, za zgodą samej wierchuszki, gliniarzy z komisariatu Arkas Śródmieście. Będę musiał za to zapłacić, pomyślał z rezygnacją, ciekawe tylko, w jakiej walucie. Najgorzej, że gdy znowu przyjdę do nich prosić o pomoc, od razu wyślą mnie do wszystkich diabłów.</p><p>– Jesteś tam? – Głos Quinna wyrwał go z zamyślenia. – Posłuchaj…</p><p>– Nie, to ty posłuchaj – przerwał mu, podejmując decyzję. – Zbieraj się stamtąd, akcja skończona. Podjadę pod stację benzynową, wiesz, tę na wylocie dziesiątki. Tam się spotkamy.</p><p>No trudno, przemknęło mu przez głowę, tym razem się nie udało. Każą mi zapłacić, to zapłacę, jeśli trzeba będzie świecić oczami przed samym Prokuratorem Generalnym, to poświecę, co mi tam, robiłem już w życiu gorsze rzeczy. A potem zacznę wszystko od początku. Pieprzony Morgan van der Hayden może być nawet cesarzem wśród przestępców, a ja i tak go dopadnę, to tylko kwestia czasu.</p><p>Odetchnął głęboko, przygotowując się na przeprawę z McCarthym, który na pewno się wścieknie. Był bliskim kumplem Seana, to prawda, i zgodził się pomóc, ale nienawidził, gdy marnowało się jego czas i energię, na dodatek w czasie wolnym od pracy.</p><p>– Spróbuję tam wejść i ich podsłuchać – stwierdził nagle Quinn. – Może czegoś się dowiem. Może spotkanie przełożono na późniejszą godzinę.</p><p>Finnowi przyswojenie tego komunikatu zajęło dobrych kilkanaście sekund.</p><p>– Co? – zmarszczył brwi. – Ani mi się waż. Wynoś się stamtąd, ale już!</p><p>– Muszę oszczędzać baterię. Dam znać, gdy się czegoś dowiem.</p><p>– Quinn, na litość bo…</p><p>– Do usłyszenia.</p><p>Finn zaklął i o mało nie cisnął telefonem w ścianę najbliższego budynku. Cholerny idiota! Co on zamierzał zrobić? Wparować w pojedynkę do magazynu, w którym składowano prochy (i prawdopodobnie także je wytwarzano), żeby powiedzieć “dzień dobry” chłopcom z gangu? Czy on do reszty stracił rozum?</p><p>McCarthy odkręcił szybę.</p><p>– Co się dzieje? – zapytał. – Jedziemy dalej, czy zawracamy?</p><p>– Jedziemy – warknął O’Reilly przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Powiedz wszystkim, żeby byli gotowi.</p><p>Zanim wyjechali z miasta, przez głowę Finna przetoczyły się dziesiątki katastroficznych myśli, jedna gorsza od drugiej, i dziesiątki planów awaryjnych, z których żaden nie wydawał się dostatecznie skuteczny. Wyglądało na to, że Quinn podjął decyzję za nich wszystkich. Jechali przyskrzynić płotkę… cholera, jechali przyskrzynić KOGOKOLWIEK, niezależnie od tego, czy jest związany z AgroBuchem czy tez nie, bo ten IDIOTA postanowił zabawić się w komandosa. Oby tylko nie dał się przy tym zabić.</p><p>Mniej więcej po dwudziestu minutach przyszedł SMS:</p><p>
  <em>Jednak przyjadą. Za godzinę. Nie spieprz tego, O’Reilly. </em>
</p><p><em>– </em>Kurwa. – Finn nie miał pojęcia, ile razy powtórzył dzisiaj to słowo, ale chyba pobił jakiś światowy rekord. – McCarthy, połącz mnie z szefem.</p><p>Oni dwaj mieli szansę dotrzeć na miejsce w godzinę, ale resztę ekipy trzeba było dopiero skrzyknąć, wydać odpowiednie rozkazy, przygotować sprzęt. Do diabła, spotkanie miało się dużo później! Quinn pojechał na miejsce przed czasem, żeby trzymać rękę na pulsie i przekazywać informację O’Reilly’emu, ale jego rola miała się ograniczyć do obserwacji, resztę powinni zrobić gliniarze z jednostki specjalnej.</p><p><em>Nie rób niczego głupiego</em>, napisał Finn i nacisnął “wyślij”.</p><p>Potem musiał przeprowadzić kilka nieprzyjemnych rozmów, które sprawiły, że jego pragnienie, żeby coś rozbić, najlepiej na czyjejś głowie, stało się jeszcze bardziej palące. Godzina… Jezu! W godzinę można zrobić dużo rzeczy: przeprowadzić wykład, poderwać kogoś i przelecieć, przepłynąć setki długości basenu, wypić mnóstwo szklanek whisky, ale zmusić do działania organy państwowe? To było, kurwa, prawie niewykonalne! A jednak Finn uparł się, że tego dokona, nawet jeśli będzie musiał w tym celu zadzwonić do kancelarii samego premiera.</p><p><em>Już tu są</em>. Kolejny SMS od Quinna.</p><p>Niech to szlag! Tak szybko?</p><p><em>Potrzebuję więcej czasu, </em>odpisał i od razu tego pożałował, bo ten komunikat stał w jaskrawej sprzeczności z poprzednim, który mówił o nierobieniu żadnych głupot.</p><p>Odpowiedź przyszła niemal od razu.</p><p>
  <em>Spróbuję coś wymyślić. Pospiesz się, Finn. </em>
</p><p>– Gaz do dechy, Cal – powiedział O’Reilly do najlepszego przyjaciela swojego brata. – Przyskrzyńmy tych skurwysynów!</p><p>Potem, gdy ktoś go zapytał – może Luke, może ktoś inny – jakim sposobem dokonał tego cudu logistyki i zorganizował wielką obławę w ciągu dramatycznie krótkiego czasu, będąc cywilem, który nie ma żadnych uprawnień, wzruszył tylko ramionami. Jestem mistrzem działania pod presją, odparł, i chociaż zabrzmiało to ironicznie, było prawdą: Finn O’Reilly naprawdę najlepiej działał w sytuacjach beznadziejnych. To, co się działo tamtego pamiętnego dnia, przypominało jazdę bez trzymanki. Adrenalina tryskała uszami. Gardło bolało od ciągłego gadania przez telefon. Strach i podniecenie zmieszały się w jeden, rwący potok emocji, dzięki któremu Finn działał na najwyższych obrotach, chociaż nie spał od czterdziestu ośmiu godzin i nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio zjadł coś, co nie było zimnym kawałkiem pizzy albo resztkami chińszczyzny. Nie potrafił nawet spokojnie siedzieć, przez co Cal McCarthy bez przerwy na niego warczał. Jeżeli nie przestaniesz podskakiwać, O’Reilly, to przysięgam, że wypierdolę cię z wozu na następnym skrzyżowaniu!</p><p>To naprawdę była szansa jedna na milion i obaj z Quinnem byli tego świadomi.  Jakiś czas temu ustalili, kto w policji i prokuraturze bierze pieniądze od Morgana van der Haydena i zdołali czasowo wyeliminować wszystkich podejrzanych – dzięki pomocy znajomych Finna, wysłali ich na trzydniowe szkolenie poza Arkas. Takie z darmowymi śniadaniami, lunchami i wizytą w nocnym klubie. Każdego innego dnia, van der Hayden dostałby cynk od swoich ludzi i jego stopa nigdy nie postałaby na terenie magazynu (na pewno znalazłby sobie doskonałe alibi, na przykład zabrałby dzieci na wycieczkę do Disneylandu), ale tym razem jego telefon milczał jak zaklęty. Sukinsyn wpadł w pułapkę i pojechał prosto po dożywocie z paragrafów o narkotyki i kierowanie zorganizowaną przestępczością.</p><p>Milczenie Quinna zaczynało być niepokojące. Finn wystukiwał SMS-a za SMS-em.</p><p>
  <em>Co się tam dzieje?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quinn, odezwij się.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Przysięgam, że jak się zaraz nie odezwiesz, to cię zabiję, ty popaprany dupku!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zaraz będziemy. Dosłownie kilka minut. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jak to wszystko się skończy, kupię ci powerbanka. </em>
</p><p>Zatrzymali się w bezpiecznej odległości od magazynów, w miejscu, które ochrzcili mianem bazy wypadowej. Finn chciał wysiąść z auta i pobiec tam, gdzie majaczyły sylwetki chłopców z oddziału specjalnego, ale McCarthy przytrzymał go za ramię.</p><p>– A ty gdzie? – zapytał zgryźliwie. – Zmieniłeś zawód?</p><p>– Idę z wami – oznajmił Finn, wytrzymując spojrzenie gliniarza. Nie zamierzał dać się spławić w takim momencie.</p><p>– Chyba śnisz!</p><p>Koniec końców oczywiście postawił na swoim i już po chwili, ubrany w kamizelkę kuloodporną, szedł z pozostałymi przez pola w kierunku majaczących na horyzoncie budynków. Nawet, jeśli tamci wystawili czujki, nie mieli szans wypatrzeć zbliżającego się zagrożenia. Jeszcze. Sytuacja mogła się zmienić w każdej nadchodzącej minucie.</p><p>Samochód Morgana van der Haydena, masywny i czarny niczym najdroższy karawan świata, stał obok pretensjonalnego, sportowego wozu Arnie’ego Fitzroya. Czyli nadal tu są, skonstatował Finn z niejaką ulgą. Obserwował jak gliniarze przygotowują się do ataku i jednocześnie myślał o tym, gdzie, do diabła, podziewał się Quinn. Czyżby nadal ukrywał się gdzieś na terenie największego z magazynów? A może uznał, że jego rola w tej awanturze dobiegła końca i po prostu odjechał?</p><p>Nie, to nie było w stylu Quinna. Albo siedział w magazynie i robił zdjęcie za zdjęciem, żeby zebrać dowody, albo…</p><p>Finn potrząsnął głową, odrzucając tę myśl. Zaczepił najbliżej stojącego gliniarza, bo McCarthy parł naprzód w samej czołówce i dotarcie do niego było teraz niewykonalne.</p><p>– W środku jest nasz człowiek. Nie zastrzelcie go przez przypadek, okej?</p><p>Chłopak odburknął coś nieprzychylnego i kazał O’Reilly’emu iść do diabła.</p><p>Kolejne minuty przypominały sen albo pijackie omamy, wszystko było jednocześnie bardzo wyraźne – każdy szczegół krajobrazu wbijał się Finnowi prosto w mózg – i kompletnie nierealne. A jednak działo się naprawdę. O’Reilly, rzecz jasna, nie raz i nie dwa razy współpracował wcześniej z policją, brał też udział w wielu akcjach, ale to było przed zamachem na terenie kampusu, który podkopał jego wiarę we własną nieśmiertelność – a także w nieśmiertelność ludzi w jego najbliższym otoczeniu. Teraz stawka wydawała się wyższa. Jeżeli wszystko pójdzie tak, jak powinno, ludzie, którzy skrzywdzili Seana, zostaną ukarani, trafią do więzienia i sprawiedliwości stanie się zadość, a jeśli nie, nieudana obława sprawi, że van der Hayden i jego kumple staną się jeszcze ostrożniejsi niż do tej pory.</p><p>Kazali mu zostać na zewnątrz i tym razem posłuchał, bo i tak nie miał przy sobie żadnej broni. Tylko by przeszkadzał. W środku coś huknęło, rozległy się krzyki, a potem padły strzały. Trwało to długo, zbyt długo. Gliniarze natrafili na silny opór. Finn, ukryty na tyłach budynku, wyraźnie czuł drżenie drewnianej konstrukcji, która bardziej przypominała szopę na siano niż miejsce spotkań gangsterów z kartelu. Jeszcze trochę i wszystko się zawali, przemknęło mu przez głowę, więc na wszelki wypadek odsunął się od ściany, żeby nie oberwać spadającą deską albo odłamkiem. Pojedyncze strzały zmieniły się w całe serie, co oznaczało, że poza prochami tamci zgromadzili tu niezły arsenał, znając życie lepszy niż to, czym kiedykolwiek dysponował wiecznie niedofinansowany komisariat Arkas Śródmieście. Finn miał nadzieję, że Quinn zdążył się stamtąd zwinąć – albo nadal siedział w jakiejś mysiej dziurze – bo w takim chaosie łatwo oberwać, i to zarówno od wrogów, jak i od swoich.</p><p>Znowu seria. I kolejna. A potem, nagle, cisza jak makiem zasiał, bardziej niepokojąca niż wszystkie dotychczasowe odgłosy. Finn, niewiele myśląc, przemknął się do wejścia i, wbrew obietnicy danej samemu sobie (“nie będę się wtrącał”), wszedł do środka, o mało nie dusząc się od wiszącego w powietrzu pyłu. Cuchnęło spalenizną i czymś chemicznym, co miało zapewne związek z produkcją narkotyków. Lampy zostały stłuczone, więc wszędzie panował półmrok a jedynym źródłem światła były szczeliny w dachu i ścianach budynku.</p><p>Udało się, pomyślał Finn. Euforia uderzyła mu do głowy. Naprawdę tego dokonaliśmy.</p><p>Morgan van der Hayden, zanim go wyprowadzono (miał na sobie brudny, poplamiony krwią garnitur i w niczym nie przypominał tego Casanovy, o którym rozpisywały się plotkarskie gazety), popatrzył w jego kierunku, ale było zbyt ciemno, żeby go rozpoznał, czego Finn niemal pożałował. Niemal. Na ziemi leżało kilku rannych i już po chwili układano ich na noszach, żeby jak najszybciej zabrać do szpitala – większość z nich należała do gangu, oberwało tylko dwóch gliniarzy, i to niezbyt ciężko. Cal McCarthy, cały i zdrowy, wyłonił się z mroku i z beznamiętnym wyrazem twarzy kazał O’Reilly’emu iść za sobą.</p><p>Pomieszczenie było małe i stanowiło coś w rodzaju biura: stały tu stoły zawalone papierami metalowe regały, przypominające te, które widuje się w bibliotekach i miejskich archiwach. Na podłodze walały się kawałki szkła z rozbitej lampy. Finn słyszał jak chrzęszczą pod podeszwami jego butów.</p><p>– Będzie co czytać – mruknął, dotykając metalowego stelażu pełnego teczek, które wyglądały bardzo porządnie, wszystkie identyczne, z wypisanymi na okładkach datami i symbolami literowo-numerycznymi. – Mam nadzieję, że to nie są przepisy na sernik.</p><p>– O’Reilly.</p><p>– Co? – Finn odwrócił się w stronę McCarthy’ego. Tamten nic nie powiedział, tylko ruchem głowy nakazał mu spojrzeć w dół.</p><p>Spojrzał i zamarł. A potem bardzo powoli uklęknął obok leżącego na ziemi człowieka i spojrzał mu w twarz.</p><p>Nie, nie w twarz.  Raczej w to, co z niej zostało.</p><p>– Jezu – poczuł, że mdłości podchodzą mu do gardła. – Jezu, Quinn.</p><p>To był on, na pewno, pomyłka nie wchodziła w grę. Finn dobrze znał tę czarną bluzę, sam ją wielokrotnie zakładał, gdy robiło się zimno, a jemu nie chciało się wracać po swoje rzeczy – niezależnie od tego, jak często była prana, ciągle pachniała tytoniem. Czarna bluza. Czarne jeansy. Buty do chodzenia po górach. Pozlepiane od krwi, ciemne włosy, które czasem, o czym Finn dobrze wiedział, w słońcu połyskiwały rudawo jak jego własne. Jak to się mogło stać? Dlaczego człowiek, który miał przeżyć, zeznawać w czasie procesu i na własne oczy oglądać upadek mafii z AgroBuchu, leżał na podłodze magazynu z przestrzeloną czaszką?</p><p>– Wygląda, jakby popełnił samobójstwo – odezwał się wreszcie McCarthy. Głos miał spokojny, niemal zimny. Sean opowiadał, że jego partner zawsze w trudnych momentach zmienia się w sopel lodu, przez co kumple nazywali go Icemanem. – Spójrz tylko.</p><p>O’Reilly patrzył, walczył z mdłościami i widział to samo, co Cal. Obrażenia mówiły same za siebie, podobnie jak ułożenie ciała i leżący w pobliżu pistolet. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że River Quinn popełnił samobójstwo…</p><p>Tyle tylko, że River Quinn nie popełniłby samobójstwa. Finn poznał go na tyle dobrze, żeby być tego pewnym.</p><p>– Poczekajmy na techników – odparł i chociaż jego nikt nie przezywał Icemanem, zmusił się do spokoju. Wiedział, że na inne uczucia przyjdzie czas później. – Bo z nas to są tacy specjaliści, McCarthy, jak z komendanta gwiazda porno. Widzisz gdzieś komórkę?</p><p>– Nic nie widzę. – Cal rozejrzał się po pokoju. – A nie, czekaj – pochylił się nad czymś, co leżało za jednym z biurek. – Jest, rozbita. To jego?</p><p>Finn pokiwał głową. Jeszcze raz popatrzył na Quinna – martwego Quinna, Quinna z połową czaszki – i wstał, bo chociaż dla jego wspólnika spektakl się skończył, on sam musiał dograć swoją rolę do końca.</p><p>– Jedziemy do siedziby AgroBuchu – powiedział, wyrzucając z głowy wszystkie zbędne myśli. – Trzeba zabezpieczyć dowody, zanim ktoś wpadnie na pomysł, żeby je zniszczyć.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Plik nosił nazwę <em>historia_drzew</em> i zawierał dane na temat nieprawidłowości w AgroBuchu. Mnóstwo informacji, setki stron, zeskanowane umowy, tabelki w Excelu, zdjęcia. Jesse spędził kilka godzin, ślęcząc nad tymi zestawieniami, a gdy pojął wreszcie, co tak naprawdę widzi, ogarnęło go nie tyle przerażenie, co potworna, nieokiełznana rozpacz.</p><p>– Dlaczego historia drzew? – zapytał Flip, patrząc na Jesse’ego łagodnymi, brązowymi oczami, ukrytymi za szkłami okularów. – To jakiś szyfr?</p><p>Jesse nie odpowiedział. Bardzo chciał wzruszyć ramionami, jak z pewnością zrobiłby Zack Liu, gdyby znalazł się na jego miejscu, ale nie zdołał zmusić do współpracy własnego ciała. Nie potrafił też spojrzeć funkcjonariuszom w oczy. Ciągle odwracał głowę, jak człowiek, który ma coś do ukrycia, i albo śledził wzrokiem ścianę  naprzeciwko albo skupiał się na trzymanej w dłoniach szklance z colą.</p><p>– Po prostu… – zaczął i zagryzł wargi. Nie próbowali go poganiać, co było chyba bardziej stresujące, niż gdyby okazywali niecierpliwość. – To tylko taka nazwa – wydusił w końcu. – Quinn wiedział, że zwrócę na nią uwagę. Nie mieliśmy żadnego szyfru.</p><p>Dużo później, gdy wychodził już z gabinetu, zamienionego na tymczasowy pokój przesłuchań, nadal ściskając w ręku pustą puszkę od coli, którą dostał od Betty, w głowie miał tylko te dwa słowa: historia drzew. Historia. Drzew. Nie powiedział Flipowi i Flapowi prawdy. W rzeczywistości dobrze wiedział, dlaczego Quinn użył takiej a nie innej nazwy – nawiązywała do tych odległych czasów, kiedy mieszkali razem w górskiej chacie i Jesse, leżąc w łóżku, wymyślał niestworzone historia na temat drzew, które rosły za oknem sypialni. Jestem pewien, że napiszesz kiedyś o tym książkę, śmiał się Quinn, przygody świerków z Silent Peak. Pamiętaj, chcę autograf… albo nie, lepiej dedykację. Ostatecznie to moje świerki, więc zasłużyłem na bycie uwiecznionym na kartach powieści!</p><p>Ktoś powinien po Jesse’ego przyjść i odprowadzić go na oddział, ale korytarz był pusty. Może zapomnieli. Może pielęgniarka zagadała się z koleżanką w pokoju socjalnym. Może ktoś pomylił godziny. Zwykłe, ludzkie przeoczenie, zdarza się niemal codziennie, nawet w szpitalu psychiatrycznym. Jesse nie miał przecież dziesięciu lat i równie dobrze mógł wrócić na górę sam.</p><p>Mógł, ale nie wrócił. Gdy zauważył drzwi do toalety dla personelu (powinny być zamknięte na klucz, ale nie były – kolejne przeoczenie), zatrzymał się i nacisnął klamkę, a potem wślizgnął się do pachnącego detergentami pomieszczenia, które w przeciwieństwie do łazienek na oddziale posiadało duże lustro, i oparł obie ręce na umywalce.</p><p>Huczało mu w głowie. Chciał, żeby ten hałas wreszcie umilkł. W jego piersi wzbierał szloch.</p><p>Nie wytrzymał i z całej siły uderzył pięścią w lustro.</p><p>Ból czasami pomagał, pozwalał się skupić i poczuć bardziej realnym, był też sposobem, żeby ukarać samego siebie – to dlatego Jesse, jako nastolatek, nacinał skórę na nogach, w miejscach, których nikt nie mógł zobaczyć pod ubraniem. Po tamtych eksperymentach zostały mu blizny, układające się w kształt pięciolinii. Tym razem jednak, stary sposób zawiódł z kretesem i zamiast ukoić nerwy, wywołał efekt odwrotny od zamierzonego. Jesse, patrząc na zakrwawioną rękę, zamiast ulgi poczuł tylko nieodpartą chęć, żeby wziąć kawałek szkła i dokończyć robotę, którą zaczął jakiś czas temu w zupełnie innej łazience.</p><p>Jego twarz w popękanym lustrze wyglądała dziwacznie i obco, może dlatego, że tak dawno jej nie widział. Nie było chyba niczego na świecie, czego nienawidziłby bardziej od swojego wyglądu, bo to właśnie z tego powodu – przez tę twarz, sylwetkę, zbyt długie i zbyt szczupłe palce u rąk – ojciec nie potrafił go pokochać. Jestem pomyłką, pomyślał i, nie zważając na to, że zostawia na powierzchni lustra krwawe odciski palców, wydłubał z ramy niewielki, ale za to długi i ostry odłamek szkła, a potem skulił się na kafelkach pod ścianą, naprzeciwko zlewów. Wiedział, że powinien zamknąć drzwi do łazienki – przecież w każdej chwili mógł tu ktoś wejść – ale nie miał dość siły, żeby podnieść się z ziemi. Prawa dłoń pulsowała tępym bólem. Jesse patrzył na nią tak, jakby należała do kogoś innego, i obojętnie przyglądał się strużkom krwi, wypełniającym linie papilarne, a także małemu, czerwonemu jeziorku w zagłębieniu między kciukiem a palcem wskazującym. Czuł się pusty w środku, wydrążony aż do rdzenia, niemal bezcielesny. Jakby już teraz przekroczył Styks, chociaż nie zaczął jeszcze przecinać nadgarstków.</p><p>– No wiesz co, Buchanan? Wstydź się! Zdobyłeś darmową metę i nie zaprosiłeś kumpla na imprezę?</p><p>Jesse nawet nie drgnął. Nie zmienił pozycji. Był przekonany, że głos, który słyszy, rozbrzmiewa wyłącznie w jego głowie.</p><p>– Cóż, w takim razie sam się wproszę. – Na Jesse’ego padł cień. Czyjaś sylwetka przysłoniła lampę. – Masz jakiś specjalny wkręt na łazienki, czy to czysty przypadek? Osobiście wolałbym kuchnie. W kuchniach można przynajmniej znaleźć coś do jedzenia.</p><p>Dopiero, gdy Zack Liu – bo oczywiście był to on, we własnej osobie – usiadł naprzeciwko Jesse’ego, ten podniósł głowę i na niego spojrzał. Nie wypuścił jednak szkła z ręki. Nie zamierzał tak łatwo zrezygnować ze swojego planu.</p><p>– Idź stąd, Zack – powiedział cicho. – Daj mi spokój.</p><p>– Spokój? – Tamten uniósł brwi. – Jeszcze ci za mało spokoju? Ile czasu siedzisz już w wariatkowie, co?</p><p>– Idź... – mówienie jak zwykle sprawiało Jesse’emu problem. – Stąd. Proszę.</p><p>Zack przysunął się jeszcze bliżej, tak blisko, że jego kolana (siedział ze skrzyżowanymi nogami), dotykały nóg Jesse’ego. Zachowywał się całkiem normalnie… to znaczy normalnie jak na Zacka Liu i sprawiał wrażenie, jakby ani rozbite lustro, ani zakrwawiona dłoń byłego współlokatora, ani szkło w jego zaciśniętych palcach, nie robiły na nim żadnego wrażenia.</p><p>– Bądź człowiekiem, Buchanan, nie odtrącaj spragnionego rozrywki! Od rana umierałem z nudów. Wiesz co? – przechylił się i podniósł leżący nieopodal odłamek, nieco mniejszy niż ten, który trzymał Jesse, ale równie ostry. – Pobawmy się razem! Powiedz… to chciałeś zrobić?</p><p>To były szybkie, pewne ruchy. Pozbawione jakiegokolwiek wahania. Zanim Jesse zrozumiał, co się święci, z obu pociętych nadgarstków Zacka trysnęła krew, a on sam, pieprzony Zack Liu, z wyzwaniem w oczach wpatrywał się w jego pobladłą z przerażenia twarz.</p><p>– Zwariowałeś? – Jesse najpierw skamieniał ze zgrozy, a potem rzucił się w stronę tego wariata, tego nieuleczalnego świra, tego popaprańca, zapominając zarówno o własnej zranionej dłoni, jak i o szkle, które tak długo ściskał, że miał wrażenie, jakby wrosło mu w skórę. – Zack? O Boże. Coś ty narobił?</p><p>To nie było amatorskie, poprzeczne cięcie, tylko cała kratka cięć – wszerz i wzdłuż. Zack doskonale wiedział, co robi. Nie uznawał czegoś takiego jak kompromis.</p><p>– No co? Nie podoba ci się? – zapytał, opadając niżej, z pozycji siedzącej do leżącej. Jesse rozpaczliwie próbował wymyślić coś sensownego, ale panika odbierała mu cały rozsądek. – Przecież sam chciałeś to zrobić. Tak to właśnie wygląda, Buchanan. Możesz się teraz napatrzeć do woli!</p><p>– Ale… – Chciał powiedzieć, że to ON chciał się zabić. On. Nawet mu przez myśl nie przeszło, że Zack mógłby zrobić coś podobnego na jego oczach!</p><p>Był cały w jego krwi. W jego i swojej własnej. Trzymał Zacka w ramionach, próbował jakoś zatamować krwawienie, ale nie był w stanie, więc w końcu, nie mając innego pomysłu, zaczął rozpaczliwie, na cały głos wzywać pomocy.</p><p>Zack tracił siły. Jego oczy błyszczały gorączkowo, wlepione w Jesse’ego, który pomyślał, że drugi raz tego nie zniesie, nie zdoła udźwignąć ciężaru czyjejś śmierci… śmierci kogoś, kto ma znaczenie. To byłoby nie do zniesienia. To się po prostu nie mogło wydarzyć.</p><p>– Chciałeś… chciałeś mnie zostawić – powiedział Zack z wyrzutem. Zamknął oczy. – To było… nie fair.</p><p>– Pomocy! – krzyknął Jesse raz jeszcze i wtedy do łazienki wpadli zaniepokojeni ochroniarze w towarzystwie pielęgniarki. W jednej chwili pojęli co się stało i zaczęli działać. Przybiegł lekarz, pojawiły się nosze, padały rozkazy, przestrzeń wokół Jesse’ego zapełniła się ludźmi, ich głosami, zapachem, gestami, nerwowością wynikłą z nagłego zagrożenia. Ktoś go podniósł, zapytał, jak się czuje, zdezynfekował mu dłoń. Chciałem pomóc, Jesse nie do końca wiedział, co mówi i do kogo, chciałem mu tylko pomóc. Wszystko w porządku, panie Buchanan... Jesse, spójrz na mnie. JESSE! O, tak znacznie lepiej, powiedział doktor Levi z wyraźną ulgą w głosie. Sytuacja jest pod kontrolą, nie musisz się martwić. Możesz chodzić? Jesse pokiwał głową, chociaż wcale nie był tego taki pewny. W takim razie chodź ze mną, usłyszał, zabiorę cię do gabinetu, dostaniesz leki, poleżysz chwilę na kozetce i dojdziesz do siebie. A potem porozmawiamy. Doktorze Levi? Tak? Czy z Zackiem na pewno wszystko będzie w porządku?</p><p>Jakiś czas później, gdy Jesse leżał już w gabinecie terapeutycznym, opatulony kocem jak dziecko, które zaraziło się grypą, dotarło do niego, że nikt nie wie, co naprawdę zdarzyło się w tamtej łazience. Że wszyscy, włącznie z doktorem Levim, na pewno zrozumieli tę scenę opacznie. Wyszło na to, myślał, starannie omijając wzrokiem pluszowego królika siedzącego przy drzwiach, że to Zack chciał się zabić, a ja byłem tylko przypadkowym świadkiem. I to on, a nie ja, będzie miał z tego powodu kłopoty – na pewno czekają go dodatkowe spotkania z psychiatrą i przedłużony pobytu w szpitalu. Dlaczego zrobił coś tak niedorzecznego? To przecież nie miało sensu! Zack Liu nie był typem człowieka, który chciałby umrzeć, wręcz przeciwnie, miał w sobie tak nieugiętą wolę istnienia, że mógłby nią obdzielić co najmniej kilkunastu innych pacjentów szpitala! A jednak, gdy przyszło co do czego, nie zawahał się ani sekundy, jakby chęć udowodnienia czegoś Jesse’emu (albo, co równie prawdopodobne, zrobienia mu na złość) była silniejsza od instynktu samozachowawczego, rozsądku i od pragnienia, żeby jak najszybciej opuścić szpital. Jakby warto było zaryzykować własnym życiem, tylko po to, żeby jemu, Jesse’emu Buchananowi, zademonstrować, że samobójstwo to najgorszy możliwy wybór.</p><p><em>Chciałeś mnie zostawić. To było nie fair. </em>Słowa Zacka nieustannie krążyły Jesse’emu po głowie. <em>To było nie fair… nie fair… nie fair… </em></p><p>Aż się wzdrygnął, gdy usłyszał tuż obok skrzypnięcie krzesła. Dopiero teraz skonstatował, że doktor Levi wrócił do gabinetu i patrzy na niego z troską w oczach.</p><p>– Przepraszam, że cię na to naraziłem – powiedział po chwili. – Powinienem nalegać, żeby przesunięto przesłuchanie na późniejszy termin. Nie byłeś na to gotowy.</p><p>Nigdy nie będę, pomyślał Jesse, dotykając koniuszkami palców bandaża na dłoni. Na coś takiego nie można się przygotować.</p><p>– To nie pana wina – odparł cicho. – Zresztą myślę, że przesłuchanie poszło mi całkiem dobrze. Chyba im pomogłem… – urwał. Wiedział, że powinien powiedzieć Królikowi o wszystkim, co się zdarzyło w łazience: o rozbitym lustrze, ostrym odłamku szkła i ponownie rozbudzonym pragnieniu, żeby ze sobą skończyć, ale nie mógł… nie chciał tego robić. Czuł się tak zażenowany samym sobą, że po raz pierwszy z premedytacją okłamał swojego psychiatrę. – Zresztą moje przesłuchanie nie ma z tym nic wspólnego. Z tym, co zrobił Zack.</p><p>– Och, czyżby? – Doktor Levi chyba nie do końca mu uwierzył. – Skoro tak mówisz… W takim razie co się tam stało, Jesse? Zobaczyłeś Zacka na korytarzu, zdziwiłeś się, co robi poza oddziałem, i poszedłeś za nim do łazienki?</p><p>
  <em>Chciałeś mnie zostawić. To nie było fair. </em>
</p><p>– Tak… – mruknął, wyzywając się w duchu od ostatnich tchórzy. – Mniej więcej tak to wyglądało.</p><p>– A twoja ręka? – Królik znacząco zerknął na bandaż.</p><p>– To był wypadek. Ja… – Nie dokończył, bo Królik zamknął zeszyt z bajkową okładką, jeden z tych, którym wzgardziła jego córka, i wstał, zupełnie jakby uznał rozmowę za zakończoną. – Doktorze? Dokąd pan…?</p><p>– Możesz tu zostać tak długo, jak tylko chcesz, poproszę Betty, żeby później po ciebie przyszła. No, chyba, że chciałbyś od razu wrócić do swojego pokoju?</p><p>– Ale…</p><p>– Nie chcesz ze mną rozmawiać, Jesse. – Na twarzy Królika pojawił się smutny uśmiech. – Widzę to przecież, znamy się już… hmm… ile? Dobrych kilka tygodni. Jestem twoim terapeutą, dlatego wiem, że nie mówisz mi całej prawdy, a nie chcę, żebyś na siłę wymyślał kłamstwa. Żaden z nas tego nie potrzebuje.</p><p>Jesse pochylił głowę. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie był dobry w oszukiwaniu innych. Emocje zawsze odbijały się w jego twarzy, znajdowały odzwierciedlenie w mimice, gestach, intonacji głosu. Nie potrafił ukryć ani mętliku, który miał teraz w głowie, ani tego, że nie ma ochoty dzielić się przemyśleniami z nikim postronnym, nawet z lubianym przez niego i szanowanym psychiatrą.</p><p>– Czy Zack… – zaczął i znowu nie zdołał skończyć zdania. Całe szczęście doktor Levi odgadł, o co mu chodzi, i zrobił to za niego.</p><p>– Czy Zack dobrze się czuje? Tak, myślę, że tak – powiedział powoli. – Stracił dużo krwi, ale jego stan jest stabilny. Doktor Parker już wie, co się stało, dzwoniliśmy do niego do domu i pewnie niedługo pojawi się w szpitalu. Oczywiście przeprowadzimy dochodzenie w sprawie otwartej łazienki dla personelu. Taki incydent w ogóle nie powinien mieć miejsca.</p><p>– Mogę go odwiedzić? – Jesse zmusił się do spojrzenia psychiatrze w oczy. Nie znosił tego robić. Zawsze, gdy patrzył ludziom w oczy, czuł się potwornie niezręcznie, zupełnie jakby ktoś obcy podglądał go pod prysznicem. – Zacka?</p><p>– Nie sądzę, żeby to był dobry pomysł.</p><p>– Dlaczego?</p><p>Spojrzenie doktora Leviego było uważne, niemal czujne. Przeszywało Jesse’ego na wskroś.</p><p>– Obaj musicie dojść do siebie, wystarczy tych przeżyć jak na jeden dzień. Do zobaczenia, Jesse. Za jakiś czas przyślę do ciebie Betty, żeby sprawdziła, jak się trzymasz.</p><p>Trzasnęły drzwi i znowu zostali w pokoju tylko we dwóch: Jesse Buchanan i gigantyczny, pluszowy królik. Prawie jak w horrorze, pomyślał Jesse, przekręcając się na bok i obejmując ramionami kolana, tylko pora doby trochę nie pasuje. Powinna być północ albo przynajmniej trzecia nad ranem.</p><p>Tymczasem za okratowanym oknem gabinetu nadal świeciło słońce. Było jasno i całkiem ciepło. Pachniało wiosną. Niedawne sceny wydawały się może nie tyle snem, co czymś bardzo odległym, oddalonym od Jesse’ego o wiele godzin lub nawet lat świetlnych, chociaż ból w skaleczonej dłoni, stłumiony przez działanie proszków, świadczył o czymś zupełnie przeciwnym. To się naprawdę zdarzyło. Chwilę temu. Naprawdę chciałem się zabić, a Zack Liu naprawdę mi w tym przeszkodził, naprawdę podciął sobie żyły, a potem naprawdę powiedział to, co powiedział. Gdzieś tam, w tym samym budynku, pod tym samym dachem szpitala, leżał człowiek, któremu z jakiegoś bliżej nieokreślonego powodu zależało na tym, żeby Jesse nadal żył. Sama świadomość tego faktu była oszałamiająca. Rodziła szereg pytań. Zack Liu był zagadką, którą Jesse musiał jakoś rozwikłać, chociaż na razie nie czuł się nawet na siłach, żeby wrócić do pokoju i opisać wszystko w swoim dzienniku.</p><p>– Panie Buchanan… Jesse?</p><p>To była Betty. Słysząc jej głos, Jesse automatycznie się podniósł i usiadł na skraju kozetki. Nie chciał sprawiać pielęgniarce kłopotu. Zerknął na nią, przez co ich spojrzenia zetknęły się na ułamek sekundy, a potem, niemal od razu, poczuł, że otaczają go dziewczęce, mlecznobiałe ramiona.</p><p>Chciałbym mieć taką siostrę, przemknęło mu przez głowę. Właśnie taką. Dotyk, zamiast wprawić go w konsternację, przyniósł mu ulgę.</p><p>– Wszystko będzie dobrze – powiedziała Betty, która w jakiejś innej, alternatywnej rzeczywistości, była siostrą Jesse’ego, chodziła na lekcje baletu i popołudniami ćwiczyła w ogrodzie nowe sekwencje kroków. – Wszystko się ułoży, zobaczysz.</p><p>Nie słuchał tego, co mówiła – czerpała ze znanej na całym świecie skarbnicy banałów – liczył się tylko ton jej głosu i szczerość prostego gestu. Jesse od wczesnego dzieciństwa rozpaczliwie pragnął dotyku, ale bał się o niego prosić, bo w słowniku jego ojca czy nawet Debbie, pojęcia takie jak czułość i delikatność po prostu nie występowały. Dopiero znajomość z Quinnem wszystko zmieniła. Są ludzie, którzy kochają tylko głową, powiedział kiedyś, jeszcze w górskiej chacie, a ty kochasz całą powierzchnią skóry, każdą najmniejsza cząstką ciała. To niesamowite!</p><p>Jesse myślał, że raczej smutne. Tak rzadko dostawał przecież to, czego naprawdę potrzebował.</p><p>Mimowolnie wrócił pamięcią do tamtej nocy, podczas której Zack dostał ataku paniki, a on próbował go uspokoić, leżąc przy nim do samego rana. Zack Liu, ten arogancki, wygadany, pewny siebie facet, zmieniony w kłębek przerażenia i desperacji. Zack Liu, wtulony w niego tak mocno, że na skórze, w miejscach, gdzie zaciskał palce, zostały sine ślady. Zack Liu i jego księżycowe plecy, pełne blizn i kraterów, opowiadające historię niewyobrażalnego cierpienia.</p><p>Wyplątał się z objęć Betty i zmusił do uśmiechu.</p><p>– Już mi lepiej – powiedział i ze zdziwieniem odkrył, że to prawda. Gdyby w tej chwili dostał do ręki kawałek szkła, po prostu by go wyrzucił. – Dziękuję.</p><p>– Nie ma za co. – Betty nigdy nie uśmiechała się całkowicie, jej uśmiechy były półuśmiechami, ćwierćuśmiechami, leciutkim, niemal niedostrzegalnym, drgnieniem warg. – Doktor Levi prosił, żebym odprowadziła cię do pokoju.</p><p>Skinął głową. Wstał.</p><p>– Zack leży w tej samej izolatce, co ostatnio – dodała z pewnym wahaniem. – Jeśli chcesz, możemy tamtędy przejść. To właściwie po drodze…</p><p>Milczał przez chwilę, rozważając propozycję, którą usłyszał, a która stała w jawnej sprzeczności z wytycznymi doktora Leviego. Znów pomyślał o Zacku wtulonym w niego tamtej nocy, przerażonym i bezbronnym, pozbawionym warstwy ochronnej w postaci kpiny, złośliwości i niekończącego się potoku słów, a także o tym, co powiedział niedawno w łazience. To nie fair, że chciałeś mnie zostawić. Nie fair. Jak to się stało, że ktoś taki jak Zack Liu, chłopak z gangu, którego w normalnym życiu Jesse pewnie by nawet nie poznał, stanął między nim a jego pragnieniem, żeby ze sobą skończyć? Przecież nic się nie zmieniło: Quinn nadal nie żył, a Jesse nadal za nim tęsknił i oddałby wszystko, żeby go odzyskać. A jednak było już inaczej. Jednym, prostym “nie fair”, Zack Liu wytrącił mu broń z ręki i zmusił do zatrzymania się w miejscu.</p><p>Tym razem Jesse nie musiał udawać. Uśmiech, który pojawił się na jego twarzy (a raczej półuśmiech, podobny do półuśmiechów Betty, jego siostry-bliźniaczki), był szczery i wyrażał wdzięczność. Za to, że Betty istniała. Kupiła mu colę. Przytuliła. I chociaż nie wszystko rozumiała tak, jak powinna, serce miała po właściwej stronie i była po prostu życzliwym człowiekiem.</p><p>– Dziękuję – powtórzył i ścisnął jej rękę. – Nigdy ci tego nie zapomnę.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. V</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Debbie była już jedną nogą na ulicy, gdy w jej torebce zadźwięczał telefon. Niewiele myśląc, cofnęła się do zakładu fryzjerskiego (Hannah, siedząca w recepcji, posłała jej pytające spojrzenie) i zerknęła na wyświetlacz.</p><p>Szpital. Nie miała tego numeru wbitego w książkę adresową, ale rozpoznała końcówkę, zawsze miała świetną pamięć do liczb.</p><p>Zrobiło jej się gorąco.</p><p>– Halo? – rzuciła do słuchawki, w myślach robiąc listę złych wiadomości, które mogłaby otrzymać. Na pierwszym miejscu: coś złego przytrafiło się Jesse’emu. Uległ wypadkowi. Znów próbował popełnić samobójstwo. Ktoś go pobił, otruł, próbował zgwałcić.</p><p>Jezu, Debbie, o czym ty w ogóle myślisz?</p><p>Ku swojemu zdumieniu, zamiast głosu którejś z pracownic sekretariatu, usłyszała głos swojego pasierba.</p><p>– Cześć, Debbie – powiedział i urwał na dłuższą chwilę, jakby nie był pewny, co powiedzieć dalej. – Przeszkadzam?</p><p>Nigdy wcześniej Jesse do niej nie dzwonił, to znaczy nigdy ze szpitala, a gdy ona próbowała raz czy drugi, natykała się na ścianę milczenia. Dlatego wolała przyjeżdżać. Jesse na żywo był tak samo milczący jak Jesse telefoniczny, ale przynajmniej mogła na niego popatrzeć i spróbować ocenić na podstawie wyglądu, jak się naprawdę czuje i czy terapia przynosi jakieś efekty. Ostatnio, gdy go odwiedziła, wydawał się nieco bardziej ożywiony – w skali od jednego do dziesięciu, dałaby mu trzy, co i tak było dużym osiągnięciem, biorąc pod uwagę, że wcześniej balansował w okolicy zera – i nawet próbował włączyć się w rozmowę. A teraz sam, dobrowolnie, skorzystał z automatu na żetony (pacjenci nie mogli korzystać z telefonów komórkowych) i do niej zadzwonił. Niesłychane. Prawdziwy cud.</p><p>– Jasne, że nie, dzieciaku – odparła, dając Hannah znać, że idzie z powrotem na zaplecze. – Jestem w salonie, tym na Central Park Avenue, musiałam załatwić parę rzeczy. Hannah przesyła pozdrowienia. Co słychać?</p><p>Postanowiła udawać, że telefon zupełnie jej nie zaskoczył. Ani nie zaniepokoił, jeśli już o tym mowa. Przez jakiś czas prowadzili niezobowiązującą rozmowę na temat pogody i jedzenia (Jesse przyznał, że tęskni za chińszczyzną), a potem Debbie zaczęła drążyć nieco głębiej, bo czuła… nie, była niemal pewna, że coś się stało. Tylko co? O żadnym wypadku nie mogło być chyba mowy – Jesse żył i, sądząc po głosie, miał się całkiem nieźle, oczywiście jak na człowieka chorego na depresję, który jakiś czas temu próbował popełnić samobójstwo – nikt mu nie zrobił żadnej nowej krzywdy. Dopiero po kilku minutach skojarzyła, że przecież Jesse miał być wczoraj przesłuchiwany. Debbie, ty idiotko, jęknęła w duchu, jak mogłaś o tym zapomnieć?</p><p>– Jak poszło na przesłuchaniu? – Zamknęła oczy, nadal wyzywając samą siebie od ostatnich kretynek. Po omacku otworzyła szufladę i wyjęła z niej paczkę miętusów, które musiały zastąpić fajkę, bo Hannah nie znosiła, gdy ktokolwiek, nawet jej własna szefowa, smrodził na terenie zakładu. – Mam zadzwonić do prawnika? Potrzebujesz pomocy?</p><p>– Wszystko w porządku, Debs. Nie było miło, ale jakoś sobie poradziłem. Ja… – Jesse wyraźnie się zawahał. – Chciałem tylko usłyszeć twój głos. To wszystko.</p><p>W tym momencie Debbie była już pewna, że coś jest nie tak. Minęły lata, odkąd Jesse nazwał ją “Debs”, no i na pewno nie dzwoniłby tylko po to, żeby usłyszeć, jak jego macocha pieprzy od rzeczy na temat pogody w Arkas i ostatnich zakupów w perfumerii.</p><p>Nie była może najlepszym materiałem na matkę, nawet taką z doskoku, ale za to świetnie wyczuwała oszustwa. Gdyby było inaczej, nie kierowałaby fryzjerskim imperium, tylko nadal gniła na przedmieściu, jako jedna z tysięcy dziewcząt, których jedyne osiągnięcie polegało na urodzeniu bachorów jakiemuś ochlapusowi.</p><p>– No dobrze – postanowiła przejść do rzeczy. – Powiesz mi wreszcie, co się stało, czy dalej będziesz kombinował jak koń pod górkę?</p><p>Po drugiej stronie słuchawki zapadła cisza. Trwała dość długo. Na tyle długo, że Debbie była niemal pewna, że Jesse, jak to Jesse, zrobi szybki unik, powie, że musi kończyć i po prostu się rozłączy.</p><p>Nie miała racji.</p><p>– Ja… – znów usłyszała głos pasierba, niepewny i jakby zamyślony. – Byłem świadkiem pewnego zdarzenia.</p><p>– Jezu, Jesse – parsknęła. – Gadasz jak prawnik! Co się stało? Na pewno nic ci nie jest?</p><p>– Nie chodzi o mnie. Opowiadałem ci o Zacku, prawda? Moim współlokatorze?</p><p>Przytaknęła. Słyszała o Zacku Liu, i owszem, w dodatku z dwóch różnych źródeł, chociaż o tym drugim Jesse nie miał zielonego pojęcia. Usłużna wyobraźnia od razu podsunęła jej obraz Luke’a Martinssona: jasne, kręcone włosy, miły uśmiech, czerwień błyskająca na nadgarstku lewej ręki. Miała nadzieję, że nie będzie musiała przekazać Luke’owi żadnej złej wiadomości...</p><p>– Zack podciął sobie żyły kawałkiem szkła.</p><p>...a jednak będzie musiała. Biedny Luke.</p><p>– Żyje? – To była chyba najważniejsza kwestia w tym momencie.</p><p>– Tak. Nic mu nie jest. Po prostu… Widziałem, jak to robi, wiesz? Byłem tam razem z nim. To ja wezwałem pomoc. A teraz nie mogę przestać o tym myśleć.</p><p>– Dzieciaku… – zaczęła, ale nie dał jej skończyć. Rzadko się zdarzało, żeby to on przerywał jej, a nie ona jemu.</p><p>Może nadal jest w szoku, pomyślała z niepokojem.</p><p>– Sam nie wiem. Właściwie czuję się dobrze – powiedział. – Zadziwiająco dobrze, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności.</p><p>– Rozmawiałeś ze swoim terapeutą?</p><p>– Tak… – zaczął, ale szybko się poprawił. – Tak i nie. Porozmawiam z nim, Debs, obiecuję. Najpierw chciałem powiedzieć tobie. Wiem, że to dziwne, ale ten… wypadek Zacka, coś we mnie zmienił, jakby w mojej głowie przekręciła się jakaś śrubka. Pewnie jak zwykle gadam głupoty. Przepraszam.</p><p>To prawda, Debbie bardzo często nie rozumiała, co Jesse próbował jej przekazać, jego umysł wędrował po niedostępnych dla niej obszarach, ale jedno wiedziała na pewno: powinien przestać ciągle przepraszać. Przepraszanie za to, że się żyje i jest się takim, jakim się jest, nikomu jeszcze nie wyszło na zdrowie.</p><p> – Bardzo dobrze, że zadzwoniłeś – stwierdziła, układając w głowie plan działania. Pierwszy punkt: zadzwonić do Luke’a Martinssona. Nie był wpisany w dokumentach Zacka, jako osoba upoważniona do otrzymywania informacji na jego temat, więc na pewno o niczym jeszcze nie wiedział. – Cieszę się, że cię słyszę, chociaż wolałabym, żebyś nie musiał oglądać scen jak z horroru. Jezu, to musiało być straszne! Pamiętam, jak kiedyś, za czasów liceum, koleżanka nałykała się proszków swojej matki, takich na nadciśnienie, i znalazłam ją później półprzytomną w łazience…</p><p>Niech to szlag! Nie powinna wspominać o łazience, to znaczy o próbie samobójczej w łazience, temat był zbyt bolesny. Debbie, ty idiotko, mogłabyś czasem pomyśleć, zanim coś powiesz, zamiast paplać o wszystkim, co ci tylko ślina na język przyniesie!</p><p>– ...podobno chłopak ją rzucił – dokończyła mimo wszystko.  – Nigdy nie mogłam zrozumieć kobiet, które zabijają się przez facetów, osobiście wolałabym zabić faceta. Jesse? – zaniepokoiła się nagle. – Jesteś tam?</p><p>– Naprawdę dobrze cię było usłyszeć, Debs – odparł. – Muszę kończyć, przed automatem zbiera się kolejka.</p><p>– Niedługo do ciebie przyjadę – obiecała.</p><p>– Wiem.</p><p>– Postaraj się nie wplątać do tego czasu w żadne kłopoty.</p><p>Dopiero później, gdy Jesse już się rozłączył, uświadomiła sobie, że to, co powiedziała na koniec – to o kłopotach – miałoby więcej sensu, gdyby jej pasierb siedział w więzieniu, a nie w szpitalu psychiatrycznym. W podobny sposób żegnała się z ojcem, gdy wychodziła z sali widzeń. Miała trzynaście lat, gdy zamknęli go za napad na lombard.</p><p>Na zaplecze zajrzała Hannah. Przyniosła ogromny kubek kawy.</p><p>– Jesteś boginią. – Debbie złożyła ręce jak do modlitwy.</p><p>– A czy boginie zasługują na podwyżkę?</p><p>W odpowiedzi pokazała jej środkowy palec.</p><p>Gdy tylko za Hannah zamknęły się drzwi, Debbie wybrała numer Luke’a Martinssona, zastanawiając się, czy zdoła go złapać o takiej godzinie, czy też będzie musiała zadzwonić raz jeszcze wieczorem. O dziwo odebrał po trzecim sygnale.</p><p>– Halo? – Był nieco zdyszany, jakby przed chwilą wrócił z joggingu. Albo uprawiał seks. – Debbie?</p><p>– Czyżbym przeszkodziła ci w randce? – Uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie.</p><p>– Tak, z dwudziestką studentów drugiego roku, którzy nie potrafią odróżnić Korei Południowej od Japonii. Nie polecam. Coś się stało?</p><p>Pokrótce streściła mu swoją niedawną rozmowę z Jesse’em. Luke, zgodnie z przewidywaniem, bardzo się przejął i chciał jeszcze tego samego dnia pojechać do szpitala, żeby dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej, ale ostudziła go, że przecież nic mu nie powiedzą – to, że płacił za szpital, nie oznaczało, że Zack wskazał go w papierach jako swojego pełnomocnika.</p><p>– Przecież on nawet nie wie, że leczy się za twoje pieniądze! – To było niepojęte. Debbie nie potrafiła tego zrozumieć. – Zamiast bawić się w świętego Mikołaja, już dawno powinieneś z nim porozmawiać!</p><p>– I tak pojadę. Od razu po zajęciach. – Martinsson był uparty jak osioł.</p><p>– Pojedziesz – westchnęła. – Ale nie sam. Tak się składa, że ostatnio, gdy odwiedziłam sekretariat, zajrzałam w papiery… zupełnie przypadkiem, oczywiście, sekretarka zostawiła je na wierzchu. A ja mam świetny wzrok. Wiem, kogo Zack wpisał w rubrykę “osoba upoważniona do otrzymywania informacji na temat stanu zdrowia pacjenta”. Mówi ci coś nazwisko Finn O’Reilly?</p><p>Po drugiej stronie słuchawki rozległ się taki dźwięk, jakby Luke gwałtownie nabrał powietrza, a potem ze świstem wypuścił je z płuc.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Umówili się niedaleko kampusu, na parkingu między pętlą tramwajową a kompleksem boisk. Tym razem Debbie nie wzięła mustanga, wybrała mniej efektowny wóz (to znaczy: mniej zabytkowy), który gwarantował jednak, że dotrą na miejsce w jednym kawałku.</p><p><em>Jestem, </em>napisała Luke’owi. <em>Polubisz mój nowy samochód, jest bardzo czerwony.</em></p><p>Nigdy nie przypuszczała, że kiedykolwiek kupi sobie czerwone auto – takie ekstrawagancje kojarzyła z mężczyznami, cierpiącymi na kompleks małego fiuta – ale gdy wędrując po salonie dotarła do tej konkretnej maszyny, od razu wiedziała, że musi ją mieć. Nie tylko faceci mieli prawo do spełniania swoich motoryzacyjnych zachcianek!</p><p>Martinsson nie odpisywał, co oznaczało, że jeszcze nie skończył zajęć. No tak, skonstatowała, do pełnej godziny brakuje jeszcze dziesięciu minut, a Luke jest ostatnim człowiekiem na ziemi, który zwolniłby studentów przed czasem.</p><p>Otworzyła drzwi, wpuszczając do środka wilgotne, chłodne powietrze (znowu siąpiło: cholerna wiosna w cholernym Arkas) i zapaliła papierosa, obserwując jak grupa chłopców, na oko w wieku Jesse’ego, gra w kosza pod okiem trenera. Mżawka zupełnie im nie przeszkadzała. Nieco dalej, na sąsiednim boisku, czarnoskóra dziewczyna z włosami związanymi w kitek na czubku głowy, rozciągała się przed biegiem. Miała niewiarygodnie długie nogi, dokładnie takie, o jakich Debbie marzyła, gdy była pryszczatą nastolatką, donaszającą ciuchy po starszych kuzynkach. Chwilę później, sprinterka ustawiła się na starcie i, na dany znak, wystrzeliła jak z procy, w zawrotnym tempie pokonując kolejne odcinki trasy. Debbie w zamyśleniu pokręciła głową. Te dzieciaki, studiujące na Uniwersytecie Arkas, grające w piłkę, biegające, plotkujące pod arkadami, spieszące się na zajęcia w jednym z licznych budynków, przypominających eleganckie pudełka z betonu i szkła, nawet nie wiedziały, jak duże mają szczęście. Nie każdemu dane było studiować. Nie każdy miał na tyle nadzianych rodziców, żeby móc sobie na to pozwolić.</p><p>Piknięcie komórki. SMS od Luke’a:</p><p>
  <em>Już biegnę. </em>
</p><p>Dopalała właśnie drugą fajkę, jak zwykle przysięgając, że pewnego pięknego dnia rzuci w cholerę ten zgubny nałóg i zamiast tego zacznie, dajmy na to, uprawiać ogród warzywny, gdy w oddali mignął jej znajomy, granatowy płaszcz. Luke, co prawda, nie biegł w dosłownym znaczeniu tego słowa, ale tak wyciągał swoje bocianie nogi, że w ciągu kilku minut pokonał odległość, dzielącą go od parkingu. Wyglądał na zdenerwowanego, co Debbie wcale nie dziwiło. Czekała go jeszcze przeprawa z Finnem O’Reillym, który musiał pojechać razem z nimi, a nie miał o tym zielonego pojęcia.</p><p>Debbie nie rozgryzła jeszcze, jaka relacja łączyła Luke’a z tym Irlandczykiem, czy byli przyjaciółmi, kochankami, czy kimś jeszcze innym – Luke nie wydawał się gejem, ale przecież trudno coś takiego stwierdzić na pewno. W każdym razie od jakiegoś czasu mieszkali w jednym domu, i to właśnie tam, do starego portu nad zakolem Grey River, Debbie miała pojechać w pierwszej kolejności. Prowadzenie nowego auta sprawiało jej dużą przyjemność, większą, niż się spodziewała. Szkoda tylko, że okazja, żeby je wypróbować, miała związek z tak przykrym incydentem, jak próba samobójcza dwudziestokilkulatka. Byłoby o wiele przyjemniej, gdyby chodziło o zwyczajną wycieczkę za miasto.</p><p>– Nie żartowałaś, gdy mówiłaś, że jest czerwony – stwierdził Luke, gdy tylko wsiadł do samochodu. W ręku trzymał termiczny kubek z kawą. Był od niej uzależniony mniej więcej w takim stopniu, co Debbie od fajek. – Widać go z daleka. Jeśli zależało ci na dyskrecji, to bardzo mi przykro, ale poniosłaś klęskę.</p><p>– A kto powiedział, że zależało mi na dyskrecji?</p><p>Na prośbę Luke’a, jeszcze raz zrelacjonowała rozmowę z Jesse’em, nie omijając żadnych szczegółów, ale jej pasierb, tak naprawdę, niewiele jej powiedział o okolicznościach wypadku Zacka. Tyle tylko, że chłopak podciął sobie żyły kawałkiem szkła. Skąd wziął szkło?, zastanawiał się Luke, rozbił jakąś szybę i nikt z personelu tego nie zauważył? To przecież jakiś absurd! Debbie pomyślała, że raczej skandal, i że ktoś powinien za to beknąć, ale zachowała tę refleksję dla siebie, obiecując doktorowi Parkerowi umoralniającą pogadankę na ten temat. A raczej nie tyle umoralniającą, co zawierająca niezbyt zawoalowane groźby dotyczące końca współpracy.</p><p>Trzeba przyznać, że dawna dzielnica robotnicza, którą Debbie pamiętała z dzieciństwa jako miejsce niebezpieczne, zaniedbane i zamieszkiwane przez podejrzany element (z jednym z tych “elementów” prowadzała się nawet przez kilka miesięcy), w ostatnich latach nabrała blasku. Ruiny odremontowano, przestrzeń została na nowo zagospodarowana, nieużytki zamieniono w eleganckie planty, a wybrzeże, dawniej zapyziałe i pełne walających się wszędzie odpadków, zmieniło się w przyjemne dla oka miejsce rekreacji. No i ten widok! Debbie nie należała do osób, które godzinami kontemplują cuda natury, była na to zdecydowanie zbyt praktyczna, ale lubiła od czasu do czasu popatrzeć na ładne rzeczy. A rzeka, z tej perspektywy, wyglądała naprawdę zjawiskowo, jak srebrno-szara chusta porzucona przez jakiegoś olbrzyma. Z górnych pięter musiała prezentować się jeszcze lepiej.</p><p>– No, no. – Debbie gwizdnęła przez zęby, parkując wóz niedaleko kamienicy, w której mieszkał Luke. – Niezłe gniazdko! Sto lat tutaj nie byłam. Za moich czasów wyglądało tu nieco mniej, hmm, hipstersko.</p><p>– Gentryfikacja – mruknął Luke, a ona nie zapytała, co to oznacza. Oboje wysiedli z wozu i poszli w kierunku budynku, który kiedyś pełnił funkcję magazynu na zboże. O’Reilly’emu dobrze się wiodło, skoro stać go było na kupno loftu w takiej dzielnicy.</p><p>– Może zaczekam na was na dole? – zaproponowała. Z jednej strony niespecjalnie miała ochotę przysłuchiwać się ewentualnym kłótniom, które jej nie dotyczyły, a z drugiej… no cóż, była po prostu ciekawa. Tego, jak zareaguje O’Reilly i jak zachowa się Luke. Powtarzała sobie, że to nie jej biznes, ale tak naprawdę chciała wreszcie zrozumieć, z jakim typem relacji ma do czynienia. Polubiła Luke’a i miała nadzieję, że nie wplątał się w coś, czego będzie później żałował.</p><p>Na temat Finna O’Reilly’ego słyszała sporo, i to jeszcze zanim zaczął robić karierę uniwersytecką. Znała rodzinę O’Reillych – nie osobiście, co prawda, ale z plotek i opinii znajomych – bo był to jeden z tych klanów, które wrosły w Arkas na dobre i złe, który upadał i wciąż się podnosił, obrywał w zęby i odpłacał pięknym za nadobne. Irlandczycy, prychnęła w duchu, raczej z podziwem niż z ironią, bo wbrew pozorom miała dla O’Reillych dużo sympatii. Szanowała ich siłę i żywotność. Jasne, wielu z nich skończyło w ziemi albo za kratami, no i większość za dużo piła, ale w każdym pokoleniu pojawiał się ktoś, kto na przekór okolicznościom wydrapywał sobie drogę do wielkiego świata. Tym kimś był właśnie Finn O’Reilly. Wykładowca. Prawnik. Jawny homoseksualista, wyrosły z ultrakatolickiego środowiska. Człowiek, z którego zdaniem musiał się liczyć nie tylko rektor Uniwersytetu Arkas, ale nawet sam gubernator.</p><p>– Nie, chodź lepiej ze mną, będę potrzebował wsparcia – powiedział Luke, przepuszczając ją w drzwiach. – Zresztą musisz zobaczyć rzekę z góry, widok jest naprawdę niesamowity!</p><p>Pojechali windą, która aż się prosiła o uwiecznienie na czarno-białej fotografii, i już po chwili stanęli pod drzwiami mieszkania – nie było na nich ani numeru, ani plakietki z nazwiskiem. Luke chciał przekręcić klucz w zamku, ale zanim zdążył to zrobić, usłyszeli zgrzyt odsuwanej zasuwy.</p><p>– Ta winda tak hałasuje, że obudziłaby umarłego – powiedział rudowłosy, zarośnięty mężczyzna, który wyjrzał na korytarz. Wyglądał na wczorajszego, ale nie zalatywało od niego wódką. – Co tak szybko? Czyżby... – dopiero w tym momencie zdał sobie sprawę z obecności Debbie. Otaksował ją od stóp do głów, tak, że poczuła się trochę nieswojo. – O, mamy gości.</p><p>– Debbie Buchanan. – Wyciągnęła rękę.</p><p>– Finn.</p><p>Zaprosił ją do środka i posadził na wysokim, barowym krześle. Zaproponował coś do picia. Nie zapytał, skąd się tu wzięła, czego chce i co ma wspólnego z Luke’em Martinssonem – zamiast tego przyniósł jej kawę i zagadywał w sposób świadczący o tym, że odnalazłby się w każdych okolicznościach, od podłej speluny zaczynając, na bankiecie u ambasadora kończąc. Luke nie spuszczał z niego wzroku, chociaż udawał, że szuka w szafce jakichś słodyczy. Napięcie rosło, mimo że z pozoru wszystko wydawało się takie zwyczajne, ot spontaniczne spotkanie przy kawie, pogaduszki o niczym, zapach kawy i mulisty, cierpki powiew znad rzeki. Po kilku minutach Debbie, za zgodą gospodarza, wzięła swój kubek i wyszła na balkon. Miała nadzieję, że gdy zniknie im z oczu, będą mogli się wreszcie rozmówić.</p><p>Odetchnęła głęboko chłodnym powietrzem i zapatrzyła się w dal. Ze swojego miejsca widziała nawet światła mrugające w odległym, nowym porcie, co wyglądało naprawdę pięknie. Tak pięknie, że przemknęło jej nawet przez głowę, czy nie warto zainwestować w mieszkanie gdzieś nad Grey River, może niekoniecznie tutaj, ale w nowszym budownictwie? Apartamentowiec? Penthouse? Postanowiła przy najbliższej okazji porozmawiać o tym ze swoim doradcą.</p><p>Nie podsłuchiwała specjalnie. Po prostu Luke i O’Reilly rozmawiali na tyle głośno, że docierały do niej fragmenty rozmowy.</p><p>– Co? – W głosie profesora zabrzmiało autentyczne zdziwienie. – To jakiś żart?</p><p>– Nie wiem, Finn. Ty mi powiedz.</p><p>– Dlaczego Zack miałby zrobić coś takiego?</p><p>Debbie nie miała pojęcia, czy O’Reilly miał na myśli to, że jego dawny student próbował się zabić, czy raczej to, że wpisał go w papiery jako osobę do kontaktu. Być może chodziło o jedną i drugą kwestię jednocześnie.</p><p>– Chcesz mi wmówić, że naprawdę o niczym nie wiedziałeś?</p><p>– Skąd niby miałem wiedzieć? Mój kontakt ze światem ogranicza się ostatnio do zamawiania żarcia na wynos. Rzadko odbieram telefony, zwłaszcza jeśli dzwoni nieznany numer. Jeśli ktoś dzwonił do mnie w sprawie Zacka, pewnie nawet tego nie zauważyłem. Oczywiście, o ile masz rację. O ile ta… Debbie Buchanan ma rację. Skąd, do cholery, znasz najbogatszą kobietę w New Arkas?</p><p>– Długa historia – odparł Luke i zamilkł na chwilę. – No dobrze, czyli nie wiedziałeś – powiedział to z wyraźną ulgą.</p><p>– Nie wiedziałem.</p><p>– Przepraszam.</p><p>No proszę, kolejny, który przeprasza bez powodu, pomyślała Debbie, opierając się o barierkę, otaczającą balkon. Czekała, co będzie dalej.</p><p>– Wtedy… – O’Reilly jakby się zawahał. Widocznie nawiązywał do wydarzenia, które nie należało do przyjemnych. – Powtórzyłem ci wszystko, co mi powiedzieli w prokuraturze. Gdzie jest, co mu się stało. Nie miałem pojęcia… – parsknął. – Zresztą diabli go wiedzą, może podał moje nazwisko dopiero teraz?</p><p>– Może.</p><p>– Cholerny idiota!</p><p>Znowu cisza.</p><p>– Ale nic mu nie jest, tak?</p><p>Debbie nie usłyszała odpowiedzi Luke’a: albo ściszył głos, albo obaj z O’Reilly przeszli gdzieś dalej, żeby kontynuować rozmowę w innym miejscu, na przykład w kuchni. Skrzypienie podłogi świadczyło raczej o tej drugiej opcji.</p><p>Spokojnie sączyła resztkę kawy, nie przejmując się ani chłodem, ani mżawką. Myślała o tym, jak dziwnie układają się ludzkie losy: niektórzy trafiają na kogoś, kto będzie przy nich bez względu na wszystko, a niektórzy... no cóż, niektórzy nie. I to nie znaczy, że życie przedstawicieli tej drugiej kategorii jest bardzo złe czy bardzo smutne – ona sama żyła przecież tego rodzajem życiem – ale czasem chciałoby się czegoś więcej, KOGOŚ więcej. Ciekawe, czy O’Reilly zdaje sobie sprawę, jakie ma szczęście, przemknęło jej przez głowę. Jej samej wystarczyło zaledwie kilkanaście minut, żeby połapać się w sytuacji. Widziała jak Luke patrzył na Finna, widziała dziesiątki drobnych dowodów przywiązania, gestów, z których przebijała troska, słyszała ulgę w jego głosie, gdy okazało się, że nie miał racji i Finn niczego przed nim nie ukrył. Niezależnie od tego, czy Luke Martinsson był gejem, czy też nie, Finn O’Reilly z pewnością nie był mu obojętny. A on, zdaje się, nie był obojętny Finnowi O’Reilly’emu.</p><p>– Faceci, niech ich szlag – mruknęła do siebie, zastanawiając się, czy może już wrócić do środka, czy też nie. Na wszelki wypadek dała im jeszcze kilka dodatkowych minut. Potem weszła do środka i zobaczyła Luke’a, siedzącego przy stole w kuchni i bawiącego się łyżeczką do cukru. Był tak zamyślony, że nawet nie zauważył jej obecności.</p><p>– Gdzie gospodarz? – zapytała z lekką ironią. – Uciekł, czy się schował?</p><p>Luke podniósł głowę. Jego oczy miały dziwny wyraz.</p><p>– Przepraszam, zapomniałem…</p><p>– ...o mojej obecności? – uśmiechnęła się. – Tak, zdążyłam zauważyć. I nie – położyła mu rękę na ramieniu – nie mam ci tego za złe. Dostanę ciastko?</p><p>– Zjedz wszystkie – skruszony podsunął jej talerz. – Finn poszedł wziąć prysznic. Zaraz będzie gotowy.</p><p>Nadgryzła ciastko.</p><p>– Dawno nie wychodził, co? – Debbie rozejrzała się dookoła. Rozpoznawała symptomy: nie na darmo była córką alkoholika.</p><p>– Tak.</p><p>– Przestał już pić?</p><p>Martinsson powoli skinął głową.</p><p>– To dobrze. Teraz pójdzie już z górki.</p><p>Dobrze jej było w tej kuchni, niby nowoczesnej, ale swojsko zabałaganionej, pełnej dziwacznych przedmiotów w rodzaju kubka w kształcie trupiej czaszki z irlandzką koniczyną w zębach albo blatu ukradzionego z jakiegoś pubu. Mogłaby do tego przywyknąć: do wizyt w tym miejscu, picia kawy z Luke’em i rozmawiania z O’Reillym, który zamiast zamknąć się w łazience i zrobić swoje jak każdy normalny człowiek, raz po raz z niej wychodził, a to ze szczoteczką do zębów, a to z golarką, bo przypominało mu się coś, co koniecznie musiał powiedzieć teraz, natychmiast. W końcu Luke nie wytrzymał i kazał mu się pospieszyć. O dziwo – podziałało. Nie minęły dwie minuty, a szanowny pan profesor, już odświeżony i w czystych ciuchach, był gotowy do drogi. Wyglądał o niebo lepiej, chociaż – zdaniem Debbie – przydałoby się, gdyby doprowadził do porządku te rude, wszechobecne, kłaki.</p><p>– Idziemy? – zapytał. Otworzył lodówkę, wyjął z niej butelkę soku i wypił kilka potężnych łyków. Otarła usta wierzchem dłoni. – Czy zamawiamy coś do jedzenia i kontynuujemy tę miłą pogawędkę?</p><p>Luke, zamiast odpowiedzi, rzucił mu kurtkę.</p><p>– Dobrze już, dobrze – mruknął O’Reilly. Udawał nonszalancję, ale Debbie widziała, jaki jest zdenerwowany. Nic dziwnego, pomyślała, skoro nie wychodził z domu od kilku tygodni. Nawet ona na jego miejscu czułaby się trochę niepewnie.</p><p>No i dochodziła jeszcze kwestia Zacka Liu. Z tego, co Luke zdążył jej naprędce opowiedzieć, O’Reilly’ego i Zacka łączyły dość napięte stosunki, ale mimo to, chłopak był ulubionym studentem profesora, kimś takim, kogo chciałoby się jak najwięcej nauczyć, żeby w przyszłości zrobić z niego swojego następcę. Z nas dwóch, mówił Luke bez cienia zazdrości, to Zack miał większy potencjał, i to on powinien zrobić naukową karierę. Jego umysł pracował w niesamowity sposób, trudno było za nim nadążyć.</p><p>Nic z tego jednak nie wyszło: ani z naukowej kariery, ani nawet z ukończenia studiów. Zack zniknął. O’Reilly natomiast, chociaż nie mówił tego głośno, długo nie mógł się z tym pogodzić.</p><p>Wyjechali z Arkas o nienajlepszej godzinie, ale jeszcze przed porą największych korków, które zaczynały się po szesnastej, gdy pierwsza fala pracowników opuszczała biura i zakłady. Jakoś przemknęli przez centrum, a potem Debbie wybrała mało znany skrót, dzięki czemu oszczędzili co najmniej kwadrans. Wkrótce minęli wielki, zatłoczony parking przed galerią handlową i ruszyli dalej, trójpasmówką, która jakiś czas później wyprowadziła ich z miasta i rzuciła między bure połacie nieużytków.</p><p>– Mój znajomy nie znał tego skrótu – powiedział Finn i coś w jego głosie kazało Debbie na niego zerknąć, oczywiście tylko na chwilę, bo musiała uważać na drogę. Ile on może mieć lat?, pomyślała. Trzydzieści pięć? Czterdzieści? Wydawał się, jednocześnie, bardzo młody i bardzo, bardzo stary. – Mieszkał w Arkas kilka lat, a mimo to, jeździł jak turysta. Wybierał główne drogi.</p><p>– No to chyba nie lubił się spieszyć – mruknęła. Kochała Arkas miłością niezmierzoną, ale nie dało się ukryć, że było to najbardziej zatłoczone i najgorzej zorganizowane miasto w tej części kraju. Nie wspominając już wszechobecnym smogu!</p><p>Luke, siedzący na tylnym fotelu, podparł głowę ręką i w milczeniu oglądał widoki za szybą. Debbie obserwowała go w lusterku. Pewnie myślał o Zacku, i o tym, dlaczego zrobił to, co zrobił – Debbie pamiętała, że po próbie samobójczej Jesse’ego, też nieustannie zadawała sobie różne, niewygodne pytania: czy mogłam coś zrobić, jakoś temu zapobiec?, dlaczego tak rzadko z nim rozmawiałam?, czemu niczego wcześniej nie zauważyłam? Rzecz w tym, że nie istniała jedna, prawidłowa odpowiedź, przy której należałoby postawić krzyżyk jak na teście. Odpowiedzi było mnóstwo, a do tego wszystkie prawdziwe i fałszywe jednocześnie.</p><p>– Nie dumaj tak, Martinsson – rzuciła, patrząc w lusterko – tylko zabawiaj kierowcę rozmową, bo w przeciwnym razie zaśnie i spowoduje wypadek!</p><p>O’Reilly bez pozwolenia dobrał się do radia i zaczął szukać sensownej stacji.</p><p>– Tylko żadnych smętów – ostrzegła go, gdy usłyszała pierwsze dźwięki standardu bluesowego.</p><p>– Tak lepiej? – wyszczerzył zęby, łapiąc latino. Odwrócił się do Luke’a. – Myślałeś, że byłem pijany, ale tak się składa, że dobrze pamiętam twoje harce na afterparty po konferencji w Rockfall. Tam też królowała muzyka latynoska.</p><p>Luke przewrócił oczami.</p><p>– Tańczył? – Debbie o mało nie parsknęła śmiechem. – Naprawdę?</p><p>– I to jak! Wszyscy byliśmy pod wrażeniem. Szkoda, że nie zrobiłem żadnych fotek, bo mógłbym go teraz szantażować...</p><p>– Ty też tańczyłeś. – Luke spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem.</p><p>– Tak, ale w moim przypadku to akurat standard. Zawsze tańczę. Natomiast ciebie widziałem w tej roli po raz pierwszy w życiu!</p><p>Atmosfera nieco się rozluźniła, dzięki czemu Debbie nie siedziała za kółkiem spięta jak w poczekalni u dentysty. W którymś momencie zaczęła nawet wystukiwać na kierownicy rytm jednej z piosenek, no i – jak to ona – docisnęła gaz do dechy, niespecjalnie przejmując się ograniczeniami prędkości. Naprawdę miała nadzieję, że wszystko się jeszcze ułoży: że Jesse wyjdzie ze szpitala i zacznie nowe, lepsze życie, takie, jakie sobie wymarzył, że Luke i Zack Liu zdołają się porozumieć, że O’Reilly, do którego od razu poczuła instynktowną sympatię, przestanie dręczyć samego siebie i wszystkich dookoła, a ona sama będzie mogła na pół roku wyjechać na jakąś ciepłą wyspę i niczym się nie przejmować. Wszyscy zasłużyliśmy na happy end, pomyślała, skręcając w boczną drogę, pokrytą pomarszczonymi, gdzieniegdzie popękanymi, płatami asfaltu – drogę, jak ją nazywała, “piątej kolejności do odśnieżania”. Kątem oka zarejestrowała drogowskaz z nazwą szpitala i oznaczeniami w milach. Byli już niedaleko.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Finn O’Reilly od dziecka nienawidził szpitali. Nienawidził ich tak bardzo, że gdy jako dziesięciolatek złamał nogę, przez godzinę szlochał i wył jak potępieniec, aż w końcu ojciec, zniecierpliwiony histerią średniego syna, przerzucił go sobie przez ramię i zaniósł do lekarza na własnych plecach. Trudno powiedzieć, skąd się to wzięło – ten atawistyczny lęk przed białym fartuchem. Mijały lata i nic się w tej kwestii nie zmieniało, chociaż, rzecz jasna, Finn z upływem czasu nauczył się trzymać nerwy na wodzy i nie odstawiać publicznie żadnych cyrków. Najgorzej było wtedy, gdy postrzelono Luke’a. Finn spędzał w szpitalu dziesiątki godzin, spał na krześle, żywił się batonami z automatu albo kanapkami ze szpitalnego baru, a wychodził tylko po to, żeby wypalić papierosa na podjeździe dla “erek”. Po tamtym wydarzeniu jego nienawiść do wszystkiego, co miało jakikolwiek związek ze służbą zdrowia, osiągnęła pułap krytyczny. Gdyby tylko mógł, już nigdy więcej nie przekroczyłby progu żadnego szpitala.</p><p>Niestety, los zadecydował inaczej – a raczej nie tyle los, co cholerny Zack Liu, który zawsze wyskakiwał niczym diabeł z pudełka, w najmniej odpowiedniej chwili. Finn odetchnął głęboko, a potem przeszedł przez szklane drzwi w ślad za Luke’em i Debbie Buchanan, którzy zdążyli już podejść do lśniącego blatu recepcji. Myślał, że jak tylko zobaczy Zacka, to osobiście go udusi i od razu odda się w ręce policji. Każdy sąd mnie uniewinni, pomyślał, wyobrażając sobie konserwatywnego sędziego Pittsa, jak ze współczuciem w oczach klepie go po ramieniu swoimi tłustymi, ruchliwymi łapami. To zbrodnia w afekcie, panie O’Reilly. Zrozumiała i jak najbardziej akceptowalna. Proszę przekazać część majątku na cele charytatywne, a nie spędzi pan za kratami nawet godziny!</p><p>– Finn? – Luke odwrócił się w jego kierunku. Wyobraźnia znów podsunęła O’Reilly’emu obrazek z przeszłości: Luke na szpitalnym łóżku, nieprzytomny, blady, pod kroplówką, jasne włosy splątane na poduszce... Potrząsnął głową, żeby odgonić od siebie to wspomnienie. – Chodź, musimy iść do sekretariatu. To na piętrze.</p><p>Wzruszył ramionami, udając obojętność, i ruszył w stronę klatki schodowej, bo jechanie windą na pierwsze piętro nie miało sensu. Dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, o czym świadczy obecność Debbie w tym miejscu: świadczyła mianowicie o tym, że w tym samym przybytku, co Zack, leżał młody Jason Buchanan. Ciekawe, jak się miewał. Finn do tej pory o to nie zapytał, a teraz było już trochę za późno na poruszanie tej kwestii.</p><p>Jeszcze przez chwilę miał nadzieję, że wszystko okaże się jednym, wielkim, kosmicznym żartem, i tak naprawdę Zack nie wpisał jego nazwiska w żadnej rubryce – dlaczego miałby wpisać akurat jego, a nie, żeby daleko nie szukać, Luke’a, z którym się przecież przyjaźnił? – ale sekretarka szybko rozwiała te złudzenia. Pan Finn O’Reilly? Mogę zobaczyć dowód tożsamości? Tak, wszystko się zgadza. Powiadomię doktora Parkera, że pan przyjechał.</p><p>Doktor Parker. Eric Parker. Luke i Debbie opowiedzieli mu trochę na temat tej persony (“To taki Finn O’Reilly, tylko w dziedzinie psychiatrii”, podsumował Luke z niejakim przekąsem), ale Finn słyszał o nim już wcześniej i, kto wie, może nawet spotkał na jednej z mocno zakrapianych imprez, w których swego czasu chętnie uczestniczył? “Swego czasu”, czyli przed śmiercią Seana. Dawno temu, w innym świecie. Teraz, idąc za sekretarką przez jasny, wypucowany na glanc, korytarz szpitala, próbował przypomnieć sobie cokolwiek, co byłoby pomocne w konfrontacji z psychiatrą, ale w głowie miał tylko pustkę, a gdy zobaczył tego człowieka, który bardziej przypominał bezdomnego niż naukową znakomitość, pustka zrobiła się jeszcze większa. Jeśli faktycznie kiedyś się spotkali, to Finn zupełnie tego nie zakodował. A to z kolei oznaczało jedno z dwojga: albo był wtedy nawalony jak messerschmitt, albo doszedł do wniosku, że Eric Parker nie zasługuje na jego uwagę.</p><p>– Papierosa? – usłyszał, gdy tylko wszedł do gabinetu. – Poczęstowałbym pana skrętem, ale już wyszły. Przykro mi, ale wbrew obiegowym opiniom, nie każdy psychiatra posiada prywatną uprawę marihuany.</p><p>No dobrze, druga opcja nie wchodziła w grę. Wystarczyło zamienić z Parkerem kilka zdań, żeby zrozumieć, że z pewnością nie należał do kategorii ludzi, których można określić przymiotnikiem “nudny”. “Dziwny”, “ekscentryczny”, “obcesowy”, “złośliwy” – i owszem, ale na pewno nie nudny.</p><p>Myśl o tym, że Zack Liu trafił do kogoś takiego, była niemal zabawna.</p><p>Szybko przeszli do rzeczy. Finn słuchał wywodów Parkera na temat swojego dawnego studenta – oczywiście psychiatra nie zagłębiał się w szczegóły, bo obowiązywała go tajemnica lekarska, nakreślił tylko ogólny obraz sytuacji – i właściwie niczemu się nie dziwił. To był właśnie Zack w pełnej krasie, Zack, którego Finn tak dobrze pamiętał. Impulsywny, nieprzewidywalny, wiecznie głodny atencji. A do tego (to już nowość) cierpiący na zespół stresu pourazowego, co prawdopodobnie zmieniło go w tykającą bombę, gotową wybuchnąć w każdym momencie.</p><p>Mimo to, doktor Parker nie sądził, żeby Zack naprawdę zamierzał popełnić samobójstwo.</p><p>– Nie jestem jeszcze pewien, co to było – powiedział w którymś momencie – ale wyglądało na rodzaj manifestacji. Próbę udowodnienia czegoś komuś, może nawet samemu sobie. Nie wiem… – zmarszczył brwi, gęste i zrośnięte nad nosem – ale się dowiem, prędzej czy później. Po to tu jestem. A pan niech go teraz odwiedzi, panie O’Reilly, sam jestem ciekawy, co z tego wyniknie. Szczerze mówiąc, zaskoczył mnie, wpisując w upoważnienie pana nazwisko. Zrobił to całkiem niedawno, najwyżej dwa tygodnie temu. Jeśli ma pan jakiś pomysł, dlaczego wybrał właśnie pana, chętnie posłucham.</p><p>Finn spetował fajkę i posłał lekarzowi od świrów szeroki uśmiech.</p><p>– Może po prostu nie ma z kim pograć w <em>go</em>? – zasugerował niewinnie.</p><p>Parker odpowiedział podobnym uśmiechem.</p><p>– Ma pan na myśli chińskie szachy? No cóż, istnieje i taka możliwość. Powodzenia, panie O’Reilly!</p><p>Podziękował i wrócił na korytarz. Niemal od razu zobaczył Luke’a, który stał przy automacie z napojami i właśnie wrzucał do środka monety – prawdopodobnie robił to tylko po to, żeby zająć czymś ręce. Metalowa łapa chwyciła puszkę z colą i z ponurym łoskotem cisnęła ją do szuflady.</p><p>– Też chcesz jedną? – zapytał, widząc nadchodzącego Finna, ale ten pokręcił głową.  Nie chciało mu się pić… to znaczy napiłby się, i owszem, whisky, ale akurat takich specjałów szpitalne automaty nie serwowały. Niestety.</p><p>Debbie gdzieś zniknęła, co oznaczało, że albo wdarła się na oddział poza godzinami odwiedzin albo wyszła z budynku na papierosa.</p><p>– Idziesz ze mną? – Widok Luke’a na tle białych, szpitalnych ścian, znów wywołał w Finnie ukłucie niepokoju.</p><p>– Już o tym rozmawialiśmy.</p><p>– I do jakiego doszliśmy wniosku?</p><p>Jego asystent zagryzł wargi. Jak to możliwe, pomyślał Finn, że ktoś tak odważny jak Luke Martinsson, boi się konfrontacji z własnym przyjacielem?</p><p>Pewnie właśnie w tym tkwił problem. Przyjaciele, którym pozwoliło się odejść, nawet, jeśli powód wydawał się naprawdę dobry lub okoliczności nie dawały innego wyboru, pozostawiają w sercu najgorsze rany.</p><p>– Nie mów mu, że tu jestem – poprosił Luke.  – Tak będzie najlepiej.</p><p>– Najlepiej dla kogo? – prychnął O’Reilly, walcząc ze sprzecznym pragnieniem, żeby Luke’em potrząsnąć i mocno go do siebie przytulić. Oczywiście niczego podobnego nie zrobił. – No dobrze, jak sobie chcesz. Ale dam głowę, że będziesz tego później żałował.</p><p>Nie miał siły na kłótnie, poza tym dobrze wiedział, że w tej kwestii nie wygra, a w każdym razie nie w tym momencie. Może kiedyś. Niedługo. Za parę dni lub tygodni znów spróbuje przemówić Luke’owi do rozsądku i będzie zbijał jego argumenty jeden po drugim, aż do skutku, ale teraz musiał się skupić na innych sprawach: na przykład na tym, żeby znaleźć cholerną izolatkę z cholernym Zackiem Liu. Jeszcze zanim tu przyjechali, Finn ukuł teorię, że Zack ma do niego jakiś interes i zwabił go tutaj celowo, używając upoważnienia jako pretekstu – rozmowa z doktorem Parkerem zdawała się potwierdzać tę hipotezę. Gdyby chodziło o kogoś bardziej… typowego, człowieka myślącego w zwyczajny sposób, w grę wchodziłyby także inne powody, jak chociażby tęsknota za dawnym mentorem, czy potrzeba otrzymania od niego duchowego wsparcia, ale Zack był Zackiem, więc raczej nie zamierzał wypłakiwać się Finnowi na ramieniu. Czego on może chcieć?, myślał O’Reilly, odruchowo oglądając plakaty i przelatując wzrokiem treść ogłoszeń dotyczących wewnętrznych spraw szpitala (rozpiska obiadów na przyszły tydzień, informacje na temat szkoleń, przepisy BHP, “znaleziono okulary przeciwsłoneczne, właściciela prosimy o odbiór zguby w sekretariacie”). Dlaczego przypomniał sobie o mnie po tak długim czasie? Właśnie teraz? W szpitalu?</p><p>Dawni przyjaciele zostawiają w sercu wyrwy wielkości Rowu Mariańskiego, ale utrata ucznia – nie jakiegoś tam pierwszego z brzegu, tylko takiego, w którym pokładało się mnóstwo nadziei – też nie należy do przyjemności. Boli jak diabli. Sprawia, że człowiek ma ochotę raz na zawsze rzucić karierę uniwersytecką i zająć się pisaniem książek.</p><p>Finn nadal był zły na Zacka, za to, że ten zniknął, zaprzepaszczając szansę na własny rozwój. Na Luke’a, ponieważ z powodu jego namów przyjął Zacka na seminarium, przez co wynikły dalsze kłopoty. A także na samego siebie, bo zamiast Zacka zatrzymać, swoją ironią i niepotrzebnymi komentarzami pomógł mu podjąć decyzję o rzuceniu studiów.</p><p>Niech to wszystko szlag, zaklął w duchu i nacisnął klamkę.</p><p>Pokój przypominał wystrojem więzienną albo mnisią celę – nie było tu absolutnie żadnych ozdób, niczego, co złagodziłoby surowość tego wnętrza, ciemnego i prawdę mówiąc mało sprzyjającego rekonwalescencji. Brakuje tylko klęcznika, pomyślał Finn i podziękował świętym, w których wierzyła jego matka, że Luke dał się przekonać i nie zawiózł go jednak na odwyk. Wszystkie tego typu miejsca, niezależnie od tego, ile kosztował “turnus” i jak wyglądały “dekoracje”, miały podobne zastosowanie: były przechowalnią ludzi niewygodnych, którym czasowo lub ostatecznie skończył się termin przydatności do życia. Prawdopodobnie niektórym pobyt w takich instytucjach pomagał, Finn nie śmiał w to wątpić. Ale gdyby on sam znalazł się na miejscu Zacka, prawdopodobnie z frustracji popełniłby zbrodnię albo przegryzłby sobie żyły własnymi zębami.</p><p>W pierwszej chwili go nie rozpoznał. Przede wszystkim – brak włosów. Zack, którego Finn pamiętał z dawnych czasów, włosy miał długie niczym gwiazda rocka i wiązał je w niedbały węzeł na karku. Prawdopodobnie chciał wyglądać nieco alternatywnie, nonszalancko i “niegrzecznie”, ale prawda była taka, że fryzura podkreślała jego delikatne, azjatyckie rysy, przez co wydawał się dużo młodszy niż w rzeczywistości: zupełnie jak ktoś, kto podkrada ubrania starszemu bratu, żeby wpuścili go do klubu. Teraz z włosów został jedynie meszek, a twarz Zacka wychudła tak bardzo, że chłopak wyglądał na wygłodzonego albo chorego na jakąś nieuleczalną chorobę. Cienie pod oczami potęgowały ten efekt. No i oczywiście bandaże: obie ręce pacjenta owinięto grubymi, białymi kokonami, co utrudniało chwytanie czegokolwiek, nawet, jeśli była to tylko książka, którą Zack oparł o kolana i uparcie usiłował czytać.</p><p>Finn O’Reilly znał tę książkę. Jakiś czas temu sam ją napisał.</p><p>– Jak to miło, że nadal dbasz o szare komórki – stwierdził lekkim tonem, który kosztował go więcej, niż chciałby to przyznać. Tak naprawdę widok Zacka wstrząsnął nim do głębi. – Trzeba było zadzwonić, przywiózłbym ci więcej książek.</p><p>Chłopak uniósł głowę. W jego oczach błysnęło zdziwienie, które szybko ustąpiło miejsca satysfakcji.</p><p>A jednak, pomyślał Finn, siadając na jedynym krześle, które znajdowało się w pokoju, miałem rację. Specjalnie mnie tutaj zwabił.</p><p>– Nie wygląda pan zbyt dobrze, profesorze O’Reilly. – To było pierwsze, co Zack powiedział. Zamiast “dzień dobry, miło pana widzieć” albo “dzień dobry, przepraszam, że odwaliłem ten numer z ucieczką”. – Ciężka noc?</p><p>– I jeszcze cięższy poranek – pokiwał głową. – Twoja uroda też nie powala, Zack. Wolałem twój poprzedni image. Lektura nadal satysfakcjonująca? – Bez pytania sięgnął po  “Historię dynastii Joseon” i przekartkował książkę, odkrywając mnóstwo podkreśleń i zapisków na marginesach. Z trudem powstrzymał chęć, żeby od razu przeczytać wszystkie notatki, sporządzone niestarannym, zamaszystym pismem Zacka Liu.  Był ciekawy jego wniosków.</p><p>– Och, niezmiennie – usłyszał. – Aczkolwiek zauważyłem parę nieścisłości...</p><p>– Doprawdy?  – Finn uniósł brwi. – I dlatego, z powodu tych nieścisłości, kazałeś mi tutaj przyjechać?</p><p>Kąciki ust Zacka powędrowały w górę.</p><p>– Niczego panu nie kazałem. Nie mam takiej mocy sprawczej.</p><p>– A moje nazwisko w szpitalnych papierach znalazło się zupełnie przypadkiem?</p><p>Zapadła cisza. Jedynym źródłem dźwięku było irytujące brzęczenie jarzeniówki nad ich głowami. Na miejscu Zacka, Finn już dawno rozbiłby tę lampę w drobny pył – jarzeniówki kojarzyły mu się ze szpitalami, więc darzył je niegasnącą nienawiścią.</p><p>– Kazali mi kogoś wpisać, to wpisałem – powiedział Zack, patrząc na Finna z wyzwaniem w oczach. – Ma pan łatwy do zapamiętania numer telefonu.</p><p>Finn nie wytrzymał i wybuchnął śmiechem.</p><p>– Ach tak. Rozumiem.</p><p>– Nie sądziłem, że to, co tam wpiszę, będzie miało jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Byłem pewien, że to tylko formalność – ciągnął dalej Zack. – Że mają po prostu takie przepisy. No to wpisałem pierwsze nazwisko, jakie mi przyszło do głowy, a że czytałem właśnie “Dynastię Joseon”, zupełnie przypadkiem padło na pana, profesorze.</p><p>Boże, przez chwilę było tak, jakby czas nagle zawrócił i obaj z Zackiem znaleźli się z powrotem na wydziale! Jakby plansza do gry w <em>go</em>, nadal leżała rozłożona na stole przed gabinetem, z wciąż niedokończoną partią, i jakby nic jeszcze nie zostało ostatecznie przesądzone. Finn zachował tę planszę do dzisiaj. Niczego nie ruszał. Białe krążki, którymi grał Zack, nadal tkwiły na swoich miejscach, podobnie jak jego czarne, a wszystko razem zostało zapakowane w przejrzystą folię i schowane na dno szafy. Czekało na lepsze czasy… albo na to, że Finn O’Reilly wreszcie zmądrzeje i wyrzuci tę sentymentalną pamiątkę do kubła na śmieci.</p><p>Przysunął krzesło jeszcze bliżej łóżka. Popatrzył na Zacka. Nie było mu już do śmiechu, wręcz przeciwnie, czuł przede wszystkim smutek, a smutek wzmagał pragnienie napicia się czegoś zawierającego promile. Najlepiej dużo promili.</p><p>– Nie pieprz głupot, Liu – zażądał w końcu. – Po prostu powiedz, czego ode mnie chcesz. Bo chyba nie pocieszających banałów? Cholernie mi przykro, że spotkało cię to, co cię spotkało, ale obaj dobrze wiemy, że sam się w to wszystko wpakowałeś. Nie jesteś i nigdy nie byłeś niewinną ofiarą.</p><p>– Luke wie, że pan przyjechał?</p><p>To pytanie na ułamek sekundy zbiło Finna z tropu.</p><p>– Trzeba było wpisać jego nazwisko, zamiast mojego – odparował – w tej cholernej rubryce, to by tu teraz siedział i zabawiał cię rozmową, a ja miałbym święty spokój. Wiesz, jak się o ciebie martwił?</p><p>– Wie, czy nie wie? – Zack nie dał się zbyć.</p><p>– No, ja mu nie powiedziałem, więc skoro ty też nie, to zapewne nie ma o niczym pojęcia. – Kłamstwo nie przyszło Finnowi łatwo. I nie, nie z powodu Zacka, tylko ze względu na Luke’a, który znajdował się tak blisko, po drugiej stronie drzwi, a jednocześnie tak daleko, jakby trafił na inny kontynent. – Z tego, co mi wiadomo, też nie zmienił numeru telefonu. Jeśli go nie pamiętasz, mogę ci podyktować.</p><p>Zack nie odpowiedział. Przez jego twarz przemknął cień, coś jakby rozczarowanie. A może smutek?</p><p>Finn postanowił kuć żelazo póki gorące.</p><p>– Mam mu coś przekazać? – zapytał. – Na przykład pozdrowienia? Albo zaproszenie na piwo?</p><p>– Niestety, w tym przybytku nie serwują takich specjałów. – Nie minęła chwila, a Zack wrócił do siebie. Uśmiechnął się cierpko, jakby myśl o Luke’u nigdy nie powstała w jego głowie, a “tęsknota” była pojęciem czysto teoretycznym. – A szkoda, bo nie pogardziłbym teraz zimnym browarem. No dobrze, profesorze. Przejdźmy do rzeczy.</p><p>– Czyli jednak moja obecność tutaj nie jest dziełem przypadku? – Finn nie mógł sobie darować złośliwego komentarza. – Niesłychane. Sam już nie wiem, czy mam się poczuć zaszczycony, czy od razu dać ci w zęby. Mam lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż użeranie się z byłymi studentami!</p><p>– Na przykład picie i użalanie się nad sobą?</p><p>Cholerny Zack jak zwykle trafił w dziesiątkę. Przed jego bystrym spojrzeniem ulicznika niczego nie dało się ukryć.</p><p>– Na przykład picie i użalanie się nad sobą – potwierdził Finn bez cienia skruchy. – Czego ode mnie chcesz?</p><p>Zack lekko przechylił głowę.</p><p>– Jak to czego? Wiedzy, rzecz jasna! Z jakiego innego powodu miałbym dążyć do spotkania z wykładowcą akademickim?</p><p>– Tylko nie mów, że historycznej – zakpił Finn, coraz bardziej ciekawy, do czego zmierza ta dziwaczna rozmowa. – Nie mam przy sobie materiałów źródłowych.</p><p>– Tym razem bardziej interesują mnie wydarzenia bieżące. Profesorze… – Zack popatrzył O’Reilly’emu w oczy. – Niech mi pan opowie o Riverze Quinnie. Chciałbym wiedzieć, jak zginął.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Od kilku minut siedział na krawędzi wanny, z telefonem w ręku, i wsłuchiwał się w ciągły sygnał, oznaczający koniec połączenia. Jesse odłożył słuchawkę. Nic dziwnego, był środek nocy, a Quinn nie dość, że go obudził, to jeszcze mówił dziwne rzeczy – dziwne z perspektywy kogoś, kto nie miał pojęcia, co się naprawdę dzieje. Pomyślał, że jestem pijany, przemknęło Quinnowi przez głowę, bo naprawdę tak brzmiałem: jak człowiek, który nie do końca panuje nad własnym aparatem mowy. Mimo to, nie żałował, że zadzwonił, potrzeba usłyszenia głosu Jesse’ego była silniejsza od wyrzutów sumienia. Żałował tylko tego, że rozmowa trwała tak krótko i prawdopodobnie nie pozostawiła w głowie Jesse’ego żadnego śladu.</p><p>Tak bardzo chciałbym go teraz zobaczyć, pomyślał, opuszczając wreszcie rękę z telefonem. Spojrzał na wyświetlacz – dochodziła już trzecia, co oznaczało, że na regenerację sił miał jeszcze niecałe cztery godziny, za mało, żeby miało to jakiś sens, ale wystarczająco, żeby w czasie akcji nie paść na twarz ze zmęczenia. Tak bardzo chciałbym uwierzyć, że wszystko dobrze się skończy.</p><p>Zza drzwi dobiegały dźwięki muzyki. Jazz. Quinn zamknął oczy, czekając aż miną zawroty głowy – nie był, co prawda, pijany, ale długotrwały stres i brak snu dawały zbliżone efekty – a potem, gdy trochę mu przeszło, rozejrzał się dookoła, jakby zobaczył swoją łazienkę pierwszy raz w życiu.</p><p>Ekspansja Finna O’Reilly’ego dotarła nawet tutaj, wszędzie walały się jego rzeczy, kosmetyki, elementy ubrania, opakowania po lekach, książki, notatki, kubki po kawie, tysiąc i jeden zupełnie niepotrzebnych drobiazgów. To niesłychane, do jakiego stopnia ten człowiek potrafił zawłaszczyć cudzą przestrzeń, w dodatku bez pytania o zgodę! Łazienka Quinna, sypialnia Quinna, ba, całe jego mieszkanie w ciągu tych kilku miesięcy zmieniło się w tymczasową siedzibę Finna O’Reilly’ego i tak naprawdę należało do niego o wiele bardziej niż kiedykolwiek do prawowitego właściciela. To było irytujące i fascynujące zarazem, to Finnowe dążenie do przejmowania każdego skrawka pokoju, każdego mebla, każdej najmniejsze półki. Nawet, gdy znikał na kilka dni, żeby zająć się swoimi sprawami, Quinn nadal odczuwał jego obecność i chociaż w normalnych okolicznościach doprowadzałoby go to do szału, to w tej sytuacji (“wojennej”, jak ją nazywali) przynosiło niespodziewaną ulgę.</p><p>Z westchnieniem podniósł z ziemi T-shirt Finna i położył go na pralce. Kątem oka zerknął na siebie w lustrze i uznał, że naprawdę potrzebuje odpoczynku, najlepiej natychmiast, bo w przeciwnym razie jego organizm odmówi mu posłuszeństwa. A potrzebował teraz zarówno swojego ciała jak i umysłu, w pełni sprawnych i gotowych do użytku. Nazajutrz czekał ich trudny dzień, być może ostatni dla przestępców z AgroBuchu, ale żeby akcja zakończyła się sukcesem, ani on, ani O’Reilly, nie mogli sobie pozwolić na popełnienie żadnego błędu.</p><p>– Wyłącz to wreszcie – powiedział, gdy tylko wrócił do pokoju. – Chcę się przespać.</p><p>Finn leżał na materacu, zupełnie nagi, i manipulował przy wieży stereo, puszczając różne kawałki z nowego krążka, który kupił po koncercie jazzowym. Do tego Quinn także zdążył się przyzwyczaić – do jazzu, bluesa i irish punk rocka, i do tego, że znajduje w odtwarzaczu nie swoje płyty – chociaż zaakceptowanie tego faktu zajęło mu nieco więcej czasu. Z przywyknięciem do nagiego Finna w zasięgu ręki miał najmniej problemów. Popatrzył na niego z góry, na te jego cholerne, rude włosy, aktualnie mokre od potu po ich wcześniejszych “ćwiczeniach”, na linię pleców upstrzoną licznymi znamionami, i pośladki częściowo zakryte kołdrą, a potem przeskoczył na swoją stronę łóżka i odwrócił się tyłem, zdeterminowany, żeby jak najszybciej zasnąć.</p><p>– Wyłącz to, Finn – powtórzył i, o dziwo, O’Reilly go posłuchał. Zapadła cisza. Tylko za oknem od czasu do czasu przejeżdżał samochód, a gdzieś dalej, pewnie na starym mieście, zaczął jazgotać alarm, uruchomiony przez jakiegoś nadpobudliwego pijaczka.</p><p>Oczywiście sen nie chciał nadejść. Quinn, mimo zmęczenia, nie potrafił wyciszyć umysłu, który podsuwał mu coraz bardziej katastroficzne wizje nadchodzącego dnia. Tak wiele rzeczy mogło się przecież nie udać, a oni mieli tylko jedną szansę na milion, żeby złapać Morgana van der Haydena na gorącym uczynku! Pod warunkiem, że w ogóle pojawi się na spotkaniu, co wcale nie było takie pewne. To szczwany lis, pomyślał Quinn, przewracając się na plecy (mimo otwartych okien nadal było mu cholernie gorąco), więc diabli wiedzą, czy nie wyczuje pisma nosem i w ostatniej chwili nie zrejteruje.</p><p>W mieszkaniu nigdy nie było całkiem ciemno, do środka wpadało światło latarni i neonów, którymi obwieszono sąsiedni budynek, dlatego Quinn doskonale widział leżącego obok Finna. Po oddechu rozpoznawał, że też jeszcze nie śpi – aż dziwne, że mimo to, zdołał wytrwać tak długo w jednej pozycji, bo zazwyczaj nadmiar energii miotał nim z jednego kąta w drugi, czasem przez całe noce. Jakby chorował na ADHD. Skąd on ma tyle siły?, zastanawiał się niejednokrotnie, obserwując go przy pracy, ale nie znalazł odpowiedzi na to pytanie, podejrzewał tylko, że Finn O’Reilly, najbardziej zawzięta istota na tym padole, najzwyczajniej w świecie nie dopuszcza do siebie świadomości zmęczenia. W przeciwieństwie do Quinna, który czasem dosłownie padał z nóg, mógł nie spać kilkadziesiąt godzin z rzędu i mimo to funkcjonować na najwyższych obrotach – pił tylko więcej kawy i robił się bardziej złośliwy. Być może coś ćpał, kto go tam wie. Albo należał do tego rodzaju ludzi, którzy nigdy nie godzą się z porażkami.</p><p>Chciałbym wierzyć w to wszystko równie mocno, co on, pomyślał Quinn i przysunął się bliżej Finna, jakby wiarę naprawdę dało się przejąć przez kontakt ze skórą drugiego człowieka. Przez osmozę. O’Reilly drzemał na brzuchu, z twarzą wciśniętą w poduszkę, ale wystarczył lekki dotyk, żeby ruszyć go z miejsca. Teraz leżeli przodem do siebie – dwóch kompletnie różnych ludzi, którzy rzucili się razem z motyką na słońce – i przeglądali się w sobie jak w lustrze, bo właśnie tym się dla siebie stali. Lustrem. Dwiema stronami tej samej monety.</p><p>– Tylko nie odwal czegoś głupiego, jak już tam będziesz – mruknął w końcu O’Reilly. Odchrząknął, jakby coś utknęło mu w gardle. – Wolałbym nie musieć identyfikować twojego trupa.</p><p>– Bardzo śmieszne. – Quinn przejechał palcem po jego szorstkim, zarośniętym policzku.</p><p>– Tak. Wiem. Wszyscy chwalą moje poczucie humoru. Mam w głowie totalnie zjebaną przez muzyków symfonie Mozarta, i to nawet nie wiem, którą! – Finn podłożył ręce pod głowę i spojrzał w sufit. – Zaraz mi mózg eksploduje. Ciągle się zastanawiam, o czym zapomnieliśmy...</p><p>– Ja też.</p><p>– ...i co jeszcze można było zrobić. Oby tylko ten skurwiel przyjechał. Chcę zobaczyć, jak go wrzucają, skutego, do radiowozu. Przysięgam, nigdy w życiu o niczym tak nie marzyłem! – spojrzał na Quinna. Jego oczy błyszczały gorączkowo i nie było w nich ani śladu senności. – Własne jaja dałbym sobie uciąć, byleby van der Hayden trafił do pierdla i został tam do końca życia!</p><p>Zamilkł. Gdzieś niedaleko przejechała karetka na sygnale. Któryś z sąsiadów Quinna wrzucił do zsypu torbę pełną szklanych butelek (pewnie Daniels spod piętnastki), nie zważając na późną porę.</p><p>– Boję się. – Słowa wysypały się z Quinna bez udziału jego woli, ot tak. Pewnie dlatego, że były prawdziwe. – Cholernie się boję, że coś się spieprzy.</p><p>Boję się, że obaj zginiemy – tego już nie powiedział na głos, ale tak właśnie wtedy pomyślał. Nie chciał umierać. Nie był na to jeszcze gotowy.</p><p>O’Reilly się nie roześmiał, nie próbował też ironizować. Jego palce odruchowo powędrowały w kierunku włosów, jak zwykle w momentach konsternacji, i tam już zostały, aż do momentu, gdy Quinn wyplątał je stamtąd niemal siłą i ułożył z powrotem na kołdrze.</p><p>On też się bał. Nieustraszony Finn O’Reilly bał się śmierci, a raczej tego, że umrze, nie doprowadziwszy planu zemsty do jedynego właściwego końca.</p><p>A może chodziło o coś jeszcze?</p><p>– Powiedz coś – zażądał w końcu. – Finn, powiedz, że to się może udać.</p><p>– To się musi udać – usłyszał. – Nie ma, kurwa, innej opcji!</p><p>– Dobrze.</p><p>– Co: dobrze?</p><p>– Dobrze, że tak mówisz – odparł i uśmiechnął się cierpko – bo już myślałem, że  wpakowałem się w samobójczą misję, w dodatku z własnej głupoty. Możesz mi przypomnieć, co ja tu w ogóle robię?</p><p>– Ratujesz świat przed zagładą? – O’Reilly uniósł brwi.</p><p>– Hmm… – Quinn wsunął dłoń pod kołdrę. Obrysował palcem pępek Finna, a potem sięgnął niżej, wyczuwając, że jego zabiegi wywołują właściwy efekt. – Pewnie masz rację. Ratuję świat.</p><p>Wiedział, że i tak nie zaśnie, dlatego wolał zająć się czymś, co przynajmniej odrywało jego myśli od jutrzejszej akcji. Po wszystkim znów leżeli zaplątani w pościel i w siebie nawzajem, drzemiąc lub rozmawiając o różnych rzeczach, głównie nieistotnych i związanych z przeszłością (to zabawne, ale z Jesse’em Quinn nigdy nie rozmawiał o Fay, natomiast z Finnem i owszem, nawet dość często). Obserwowali jak za oknem robi się coraz jaśniej.</p><p> Aż w końcu nie było już wyjścia: trzeba było wstać i pogodzić ze świadomością, że dzień (czy raczej Dzień Zero, jak go ochrzcili), naprawdę się zaczął, a oni naprawdę zamierzali zrealizować to, co planowali od tylu miesięcy. Kawa nie miała smaku, podobnie jak kanapka, którą Quinn wmusił w siebie z rozsądku. Finn został przy samej kawie. Niby wszystko wyglądało tak samo jak każdego innego poranka, te same odgłosy, te same zapachy, ten sam szum wody za ścianą, świadczący o tym, że sąsiedzi już wstali i przygotowują się do wyjazdu do pracy, ale stres zniekształcał rzeczywistość do tego stopnia, że kolory zdawały się wypłowiałe, a własne ruchy nieskończenie powolne. Jak na filmie z włączoną opcją “slow motion”. W pewnym momencie Quinn uświadomił sobie z niejaką zgrozą, że nie pamięta, jak się wiążę krawat – na pomoc O’Reilly’ego w tej kwestii nie było co liczyć – więc ograniczył się do samej koszuli i marynarki. Niezbyt wygodny strój, ale czekała go jeszcze wizyta w firmie, więc musiał wyglądać w miarę formalnie, żeby nie budzić podejrzeń. W bagażniku czekały na niego przygotowane wcześniej rzeczy na zmianę: czarne jeansy, czarna bluza z kapturem i buty, które swego czasu zakładał na wędrówki po górach.</p><p>Z tego wszystkiego zapomniał naładować komórki, ale bateria była w połowie pełna, więc uznał, że to powinno wystarczyć. Nie było czasu na myślenie o takich rzeczach.</p><p>– Gotowy? – O’Reilly zdążył już odbyć co najmniej trzy rozmowy telefoniczne i właśnie stał przy oknie, mieszając cukier w kubku z kolejną kawą. Zamierzał wyjść z domu jakieś pół godziny po Quinnie, żeby spotkać się z kumplem swojego brata, gliniarzem z komisariatu Arkas Śródmieście. – No, no – otaksował go spojrzeniem od stóp do głów – całkiem nieźle wyglądasz!</p><p>– Jak na kogoś, kto w każdej chwili może oberwać kulkę?</p><p>Finn parsknął.</p><p>– Jak na kogoś, kto nie przespał tej nocy ani minuty. Masz komórkę?</p><p>Pokiwał głową i schował telefon do kieszeni. Teraz naprawdę był gotowy… to znaczy nie był, ale gotowość w takiej sytuacji to niedościgły ideał. W każdym razie miał już wszystko, co trzeba i wiedział, krok po kroku, co powinien zrobić, bo rozmawiali o tym z O’Reillym tysiące razy i omówili wszystkie możliwe warianty.</p><p>– No cóż, to chyba tyle – powiedział i popatrzył na Finna po raz ostatni. Potem otworzył drzwi. –  Będziemy w kontakcie.</p><p>– Powodzenia – usłyszał, zanim wyszedł na korytarz, ale nie odkrzyknął “nawzajem”, bo myślami był już w AgroBuchu i realizował pierwszą część ich wspólnego planu.</p><p>Potem, gdy kilka godzin później stał w magazynie, z lufą pistoletu przytkniętą do skroni, wrócił myślami do tamtej chwili i pożałował, że nie pożegnali się z Finnem jakoś inaczej, może bardziej serdecznie. Właściwiej. Nie mógł już jednak cofnąć czasu, podobnie jak Finn, który pomyślał dokładnie o tym samym – o tamtym pożegnaniu – klęcząc przy ciele swojego wspólnika (czy może raczej przyjaciela, bo przecież właśnie tym dla siebie byli przez te wszystkie miesiące, gdy wspierali się nawzajem i motywowali do działania), i uświadamiając sobie, że nagle został zupełnie sam. Na monecie, której obaj byli integralną częścią, zamiast rewersu widniała pustka.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Jednej rzeczy Quinn nie powiedział Finnowi O’Reilly’emu: nie przyznał się do tego, że zamierza zhakować komputer Jesse’ego, żeby zostawić na nim wiadomość. Z góry wiedział, jak jego wspólnik zareagowałby na podobny pomysł, dlatego nie zająknął się na ten temat ani jednym słowem. Musiał to zrobić tak czy owak i dezaprobata Finna nie miała tu nic do rzeczy. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, ile ryzykuje, ale myśl o tym, że gdyby on lub Finn nie daj Boże zginęli podczas akcji, Jesse zostałby całkowicie pozbawiony ochrony, przerażała go dużo bardziej od możliwych konsekwencji odkrycia pliku przez kogoś niepowołanego.</p><p>Jedyną bronią, jaką mógł Jesse’emu zostawić, były twarde dane. Niepozorny plik, warty miliony, został najpierw (bez wiedzy Finna) przegrany na pendrive’a, a potem znalazł się na dysku firmowego laptopa. Nazywał się historia_drzew.</p><p>Złamanie haseł nie zajęło Quinnowi dużo czasu, bo Jesse był przewidywalny w swoim sentymentalizmie, nawet wtedy, gdy usiłował mylić tropy. Widok na pulpicie przypominał ten, który oglądali kiedyś ze szczytu wzgórza, gdy noga Jesse’ego wydobrzała na tyle, że mogli  zaryzykować dłuższy spacer – Quinn dobrze pamiętał zachwyt malujący się na jego twarzy, uśmiech i błyszczące oczy. Tak, było cudownie, śnieg skrzył się w promieniach słońca, a świerki przykryte białymi czapami wyglądały naprawdę bajkowo. No i ten zapach! Mimo mrozu, który dokuczał im coraz bardziej, kąsając odsłonięte kawałki skóry i powodując drętwienie w palcach, zwlekali z powrotem do domu, tak długo, aż w końcu zaczęło robić się ciemno. Dopiero wtedy zaczęli schodzić. Dobrze, że Quinn zawsze nosił przy sobą latarkę, bo gdyby nie ona, błąkaliby się po lesie o wiele dłużej i pewnie nie wystarczyłaby jedna flaszka grzanego wina, żeby ich później rozgrzać.</p><p>Na wszelki wypadek ukrył historię_drzew w innym folderze, bo zostawianie jej na pulpicie nawet jemu wydało się zbyt ostentacyjne. Jeżeli Jesse zacznie przeglądać komputer (a zacznie na pewno, gdy tylko nabierze jakichkolwiek podejrzeń), prędzej czy później trafi na plik i od razu skojarzy nazwę. To był kod zrozumiały wyłącznie dla nich dwóch. Dla osób postronnych historia_drzew brzmiała błaho albo zupełnie niedorzecznie – i dokładnie takie miała spełniać zadanie: zmylić ewentualnego szpiega – ale przed oczami Jesse’ego rozbłyśnie jak flara na nieboskłonie, Quinn był o tym przekonany.</p><p>Kryły się za nią ich wspólne wspomnienia, z okresu, który czasem wydawał się Quinnowi przebłyskiem życia zupełnie innej osoby albo rozdziałem na wpół zapomnianej książki, czytanej w dzieciństwie. Domek w górach, ogień płonący w kominku, oni dwaj wylegujący się w łóżku, jakby liczyło się tylko tu i teraz a świat na zewnątrz po prostu nie istniał. Jesse, taki młody, długonogi, cudownie odprężony po seksie, z głową opartą na ręku, opowiada niestworzone historie o ścieżkach między drzewami, które prowadzą do innych światów, czasem przerażających jak z koszmaru, a innym razem po prostu dziwnych, niepojmowalnych ludzkim umysłem. Naprawdę nigdy nie zgubiłeś się w lesie o zmierzchu albo rano, gdy wstają mgły? pytał poważnym tonem i wtedy śmiech zamierał Quinnowi w gardle, bo faktycznie, czasami zdawało mu się, że nie rozpoznaje miejsc, które – o czym później się przekonywał – znajdowały się tuż obok jego domu, i które teoretycznie powinien mijać codziennie w drodze po drewno, na spacer albo do sklepu w pobliskim miasteczku. Na ułamek sekundy, dosłownie na kilkanaście uderzeń serca, on, który znał tę puszczę jak własną kieszeń, tracił orientację. Niektóre drzewa wyglądały jak magiczne istoty uwięzione pod warstwą kory. Niektóre leśne odgłosy przypominały płacz albo chichot kogoś, kto knuje coś niedobrego. Niektóre drogi faktycznie ginęły we mgle lub kończyły się zamarzniętym strumieniem, jakby ktoś próbował zastawić na Quinna śmiertelną pułapkę. Ha!, sam widzisz, że mówię prawdę!, Jesse uśmiechał się tajemniczo, zadowolony, że opowieść wywołała właściwą reakcję, a jego bliskość, nagość, zapach, ton głosu, wszystko razem sprawiało, że Quinn nie potrafił się opanować. Coś niepokojącego działo się z jego sercem, z duszą, z nim całym. Wypełniało każdą komórkę jego ciała. Kto wie, może naprawdę zabłądził do Faerie i został zamieniony w jakiegoś innego Quinna, który co prawda wyglądał tak jak on, poruszał się tak samo i miał identyczny uśmiech, ale w środku był już zupełnie kimś innym? Albo to Jesse Buchanan, przybysz z innego świata, pół-elf, pół-człowiek, rzucił na niego urok i przywiązał do siebie raz na zawsze.</p><p>Taka właśnie była “Historia drzew”, opowieść, która nigdy nie została napisana. A ponieważ Quinn, w przeciwieństwie do Jesse’ego nie był pisarzem i nie umiał wymyślać niezwykłych fabuł, jego historia_drzew składała się głównie z tabelek w Excelu.</p><p>– Quinn? – Do gabinetu zajrzała Ann, sekretarka. Była jeszcze w płaszczu, co oznaczało, że dopiero weszła do budynku. Jej krótko obcięte, ciemne włosy (pamiątka po przebytym raku piersi – wcześniej nosiła długie loki do połowy pleców), sterczały zabawnie we wszystkie strony, jakby drogę od metra do biurowca pokonała biegiem. – Co ty tu robisz, na miłość boską? Stało się coś?</p><p>Na szczęście nie zdążyła go przyłapać na gorącym uczynku. Laptop Jesse’ego zdążył się wyłączyć, a pendrive tkwił bezpiecznie w kieszeni kurtki.</p><p>– Szukałem ładowarki – odparł. – Zapomniałem swojej i miałem nadzieję… – ukucnął w pobliżu kontaktu. Odpiął ładowarkę Jesse’ego i pomachał nią przed Ann z udawanym triumfem. – Wiedziałem, że Jesse znowu tu jakąś zostawił, ciągle to robi. Pożyczę na chwilę, dobrze? Nawet nie zauważy.</p><p>– Jasne – wzruszyła ramionami. – Bierz, co chcesz, jesteś w końcu szefem ochrony. Tylko jakby coś…</p><p>– Tak, wiem – uśmiechnął się do niej tym uśmiechem, którym dawny Quinn, ten sprzed przyjazdu do Arkas, uwodził każdego, na kogo miał akurat ochotę. – Ty o niczym nie masz pojęcia. Załapię się na kawę z twojego nowego ekspresu?</p><p>– Och, przyjdź za kwadrans, ty sępie, muszę się najpierw trochę ogarnąć. – Ann, co prawda, była mężatką od lat dwudziestu, w dodatku szczęśliwą, ale miała do Quinna pewną słabość. Wiedział o tym i, chociaż czuł wyrzuty sumienia, wykorzystując jej zaufanie na potrzeby śledztwa, robił to bardzo często, zwłaszcza odkąd za namową O’Reilly’ego zaczął szperać w firmowej dokumentacji. – Po drodze kupiłam ciastka, ledwo zdążyłam przez to na metro.</p><p>– To dlatego masz takie włosy? – znacząco spojrzał na jej rozwichrzoną fryzurę.</p><p>– No, jakie? Chcesz coś powiedzieć na temat moich włosów, Riverze Quinnie?</p><p>– MODNE – odparł i uciekł, zanim zdążyła zapytać go o coś jeszcze.</p><p>Dopiero na schodach odetchnął z ulgą. Zadanie zostało wykonane, plik znalazł się tam, gdzie powinien, na resztę Quinn nie miał już wpływu – pozostawało mieć nadzieję, że Jesse nie będzie musiał dowiadywać się o wszystkim w taki sposób, tylko usłyszy całą historię od bezpośrednich uczestników akcji. Zasługiwał na to jak nikt inny, zasługiwał na prawdę, nawet jeśli okaże się dla niego bolesna. Zwłaszcza wtedy. Pewnie mnie znienawidzi, myślał Quinn, zbiegając w dół, tak jak setki razy wcześniej (to była jego stała trasa między gabinetem Jesse’ego a klitką, w której urzędowali ochroniarze), ale to nic, najważniejsze, żeby ZROZUMIAŁ, co się działo przez tych kilka miesięcy, odkąd dowiedziałem się o brudnych interesach Morgana van der Haydena i jego wspólników. Przysięgam, że o wszystkim mu powiem. Zaraz po akcji. Może jeszcze dzisiaj. A jeśli nie dzisiaj, to na pewno jutro z samego rana.</p><p>Pojedyncze piknięcie. SMS od Finna.</p><p>
  <em>Wszystko gra? </em>
</p><p>I zaraz kolejny:</p><p>
  <em>Myślisz, że wsadzą mnie do ciupy za zabicie kilku gliniarzy, czy dadzą mi za to order? </em>
</p><p>Quinn parsknął cicho. Wyobrażał sobie, co O’Reilly musi teraz przeżywać. Wziął na siebie paskudną robotę, zdolną doprowadzić do szału najcierpliwszego z cierpliwych – ruszenie takiej machiny, jaką była policja w Arkas, w dodatku za plecami komendanta, który najpewniej siedział w kieszeni u van der Haydena, wymagało nie tylko zdolności dyplomatycznych, ale i stalowych nerwów. Quinn, na miejscu swojego wspólnika, już dawno by kogoś zabił albo palnął sobie w łeb. Nie ma nic gorszego na świecie od instytucji państwowych, gdy zależy ci na tym, żeby zrobiły to, do czego je powołano, w najkrótszym możliwym czasie.</p><p><em>Aż tak wierzgają? </em>Przystanął przy drzwiach, żeby odpisać. <em>U mnie wszystko gra. Udaję normalnego człowieka. </em></p><p>Piknięcie.</p><p>
  <em>Kurwa, Quinn, jak to się skończy, spiję się w trupa. Słowo skauta!</em>
</p><p>Tak, to był niezły plan. Quinn nagle, nieoczekiwanie dla samego siebie, zapragnął, żeby O’Reilly znalazł się tuż obok niego, w zasięgu ręki, i znowu obiecał, że obaj wyjdą z tego bagna w jednym kawałku. Potrzebował takiego zapewnienia. Wiary. Potrzebował Finna O’Reilly’ego, żeby do reszty nie zwariować.</p><p>To też będzie musiał jakoś wyjaśnić Jesse’emu. Prędzej czy później.</p><p><em>Taki z ciebie skaut, jak ze mnie śpiewaczka operowa, </em>wystukał pospiesznie. <em>I nie zabijaj gliniarzy, będą nam jeszcze potrzebni. </em></p><p>Na tę wiadomość Finn już nie odpowiedział, co oznaczało, że miał do załatwienia coś pilniejszego. Dopiero pół godziny później, gdy Quinn siedział już przy stole naprzeciw Ann, sącząc kawę z ekspresu (niezbyt smaczną) i słuchając relację z ostatniego wernisażu w galerii Burns &amp; Drake, komórka znów zabrzęczała, a na ekranie pojawiła się emotka w postaci podniesionego do góry kciuka.</p><p>Udało się. Obława została przyklepana.</p><p>– Co? Dobre wieści? – Ann opacznie zinterpretowała wyraz ulgi, który odmalował się na jego twarzy.  – Ktoś przesyła ci o poranku wyrazy miłości?</p><p>– Coś w tym rodzaju – mruknął. – Mówiłaś o instalacji… no, tego chińskiego artysty, który ma obsesję na punkcie piór.</p><p>– Ach tak, o Ling Guangu – podchwyciła przerwany wątek i Quinn poczuł się trochę tak, jakby znów wylądował na jednej z tych potwornych kolacji ze znajomymi Claire, którzy udawali, że pasjonuje ich sztuka współczesna. Jego była narzeczona uwielbiała tego rodzaju ludzi. Prenumerowała nawet miesięcznik “The Art”, żeby znajdować z nimi wspólne tematy. – No więc wyobraź sobie, że…</p><p>Całe szczęście Quinn miał podzielną uwagę i potrafił przytakiwać w odpowiednich momentach, dzięki czemu skutecznie maskował brak zainteresowania rozmową. Za czasów Claire, uciekał myślami w inne, ciekawsze miejsca niż czyjś przesadnie wymuskany albo – przeciwnie – modnie zagracony salon, w którym akurat odbywało się spotkanie, natomiast teraz wyobrażał sobie, co w tej samej chwili robi Finn O’Reilly. Czy kupił już w Starbucksie kolejną (piąta? szóstą?) kawę? Pojechał własnym samochodem, czy samochodem Cala McCarthy’ego? A może siedział już na odprawie, słuchając zastępcy komendanta, i wtrącając się średnio co dwa zdania? Co miał na sobie? Ten wojskowo-zielony T-shirt, który już dawno powinien wyprać albo nawet wyrzucić, czy jedną z koszul, które zakładał, gdy szedł na wykład i nie chciało mu się myśleć o własnym wyglądzie? Ile razy w ciągu minuty spojrzał na wyświetlacz komórki, żeby upewnić się, że na pewno nie przyszła nowa wiadomość?</p><p>– ...koniecznie musisz to zobaczyć, Quinn! – Ann była autentycznie podekscytowana wystawą. Czyżby naprawdę było to coś wartego uwagi? – Nie jestem wielką fanką takich rzeczy, no wiesz, wolę raczej klasyczną sztukę, obrazy, które coś przedstawiają i tak dalej, ale te instalacje… no cóż, zrobiły na mnie wrażenie. Ciągle o nich myślę.</p><p>– To chyba najlepsza rekomendacja z możliwych – uśmiechnął się Quinn. W innym, lepszym życiu, pewnie pojechałby do Burns &amp; Drake razem z Jesse’em, który lubił takie wystawy, ale inne lepsze życie było w tej chwili niedostępne. – No nic, dzięki za kawę, Ann – podniósł się z krzesła. – Muszę wracać do pracy, sama się niestety nie zrobi.</p><p>– Kto ma dzisiaj nockę?</p><p>Zastanowił się chwilę, bo robił grafik kilka dni temu i niewiele z niego pamiętał.</p><p>– Tom – odparł w końcu. – Tak, Tom i Rachel – Rachel, podobnie jak Quinn, służyła wcześniej w armii, i tak samo jak on, miała dosyć takiego życia. – Trzymaj się, Ann, do zobaczenia później! Jesse będzie po południu, pewnie koło pierwszej. Gdybyśmy się rozminęli, powiedz mu, że…</p><p>...go kocham, pomyślał i odetchnął głęboko. Zachciało mu się palić. Słyszał to słowo wiele razy, ale sam nigdy go nie wymówił, tak, jakby było jakimś tabu, chociaż czasem dręczyło go przeświadczenie, że może powinien, bo ludzie właśnie tego od niego oczekują. Tylko co to w ogóle znaczyło? Co, tak naprawdę, kryło się za tą zbitką bezużytecznych dźwięków, nadużywanych w filmach? Fay często powtarzała mu, że go kocha, gdy chciała, żeby wywiesił pranie albo skoczył do sklepu po wino – “kocham cię” było po prostu częścią słowotoku, który wylewał się z niej codziennie, bez oporów i żadnej refleksji. Quinn nie chciał być do niej podobny. Tak bardzo pilnował się, żeby nie użyć tych słów z byle powodu, że w końcu zupełnie zapomniał o ich istnieniu.</p><p>– ...pojadę dzisiaj skontrolować magazyny, więc przez jakiś czas będę poza zasięgiem. Złapię go później. Okej?</p><p>Ann obiecała, że przekaże, i życzyła mu powodzenia.</p><p>Musiał wytrzymać w pracy aż do lunchu, żeby nie wzbudzić podejrzeń, a potem mógł się ulotnić. Siłą woli zmusił się więc do wyrzucenia z głowy wszystkiego, co nie było związane z tym, co musiał zrobić tu i teraz (na przykład Finna O’Reilly’ego i jego cholerne koszule, cuchnące dymem; na przykład Jesse’ego z zachwytem oglądającego instalacje Ling Guanga), i wrócił do wykonywania obowiązków. Nie lubił tej pracy, podobnie jak kiedyś nie znosił pracy w korporacji zajmującej się dostawami dla wojska – mimo prestiżu i dużych pieniędzy – ale w tym przypadku przynajmniej potrafił wyjaśnić samemu sobie, PO CO to robi. Był tutaj, ponieważ Jesse go o to poprosił, a jemu zależało na tym, żeby go chronić. Tylko tyle i aż tyle. Pieniądze nie miały znaczenia, zarobił ich dosyć w swoim poprzednim życiu – zresztą pensja w AgroBuchu nie należała do zachwycających – nie chodziło także o karierę, bo jaka kariera czekała go w roli szefa ochrony? Jego? Oficera po szkole wojskowej i ekonomistę? Gdyby tylko chciał, znalazłby dziesięć razy lepiej płatną posadę, w dużo lepszej firmie, ale nie chciał, ponieważ to właśnie w AgroBuchu był teraz najbardziej potrzebny.</p><p>Koło południa przyszedł kolejny SMS od Finna.</p><p>
  <em>Jedziesz już?</em>
</p><p>Przebierał się właśnie w zabrane z mieszkania, zapasowe ciuchy, które w jednej chwili zmieniły go z Quinna-szefa ochrony, w Quinna-zwiadowcę, który wybiera się w teren. Wciągnął na siebie bluzę i odpisał:</p><p>
  <em>Za chwilę. Wszystko dobrze?</em>
</p><p>Miał nadzieję, że Finn jakoś się trzyma. Lepiej niż on sam.</p><p><em>Jeszcze nikogo nie zabiłem, p</em>rzeczytał i uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. Czuł ssanie w żołądku, ewidentne dowód na to, że coraz bardziej się denerwuje – nawet, gdyby bardzo się starał, nie przełknąłby teraz niczego, nawet łyka kawy. Było niemal tak, jak przed tą akcją w Iraku, podczas której wpadli na minę-pułapkę i stracili aż pięciu ludzi.</p><p>
  <em>To dobrze. Wolałbym nie musieć odwiedzać cię w pierdlu. Idę na parking. </em>
</p><p>Myślał, że to już koniec tej krótkiej wymiany zdań, ale nie miał racji, bo sekundę później przyszła kolejna wiadomość, która z jednej strony go zaskoczyła, a z drugiej wywołała falę ciepła, rozlewającą się po całym ciele, od głowy do stóp.</p><p><em>Uważaj na siebie</em>, <em>Quinn. </em></p><p>Jasne, że zamierzał uważać. Zawsze uważał. Z nich dwóch to on był tym ostrożniejszym, który powstrzymuje drugiego przed popełnianiem szaleństw.</p><p>A teraz to O’Reilly się o niego martwił.</p><p><em>Jestem ex-żołnierzem, pamiętasz? Dam sobie radę. Wieczorem stawiasz whisky, </em>napisał, zanim wrzucił komórkę z powrotem do kieszeni (Przy okazji spostrzegł, że poziom naładowania baterii spadł poniżej trzydziestu procent. Czemu, do cholery, będąc w biurze, nie podłączył jej do kontaktu?). Prawdopodobnie nie powinien o tym myśleć w takim momencie, ale pomyślał i tak: o nagim ciele Finna O'Reilly'ego, i o tym, że naprawdę chciałby je jeszcze kiedyś dotknąć ustami.</p><p>Wsiadł do samochodu i zapalił fajkę. Głowa pulsowała mu tępym bólem. Do magazynów nie było daleko, ale musiał zaparkować gdzieś na uboczu i resztę trasy pokonać piechotą, żeby nie rzucać się w oczy – co prawda na tę okazję wypożyczył anonimowy wóz z wypożyczalni, ale i tak ktoś mógłby go rozpoznać albo po prostu zainteresować się obcym, który podjechał zbyt blisko fabryki prochów. Zmiana środka transportu była pomysłem Finna. Miał obsesję na punkcie podsłuchów i ładunków wybuchowych. Prawdopodobnie przesadzał, ale lepiej było dmuchać na zimne, dlatego Quinn męczył się teraz z wynajętym oplem, zastanawiając się, czy zabezpieczenie wypożyczalni, w postaci lokalizatora GPS, pomoże im w czasie akcji, czy raczej wpędzi w kolejne kłopoty.</p><p>Zaczynało padać. Pojedyncze krople, które uderzały w szyby, odkąd Quinn wyjechał z Arkas, zmieniły się w niekończącą się strugę deszczu, przez co trudno było zobaczyć cokolwiek, nawet w najbliższym otoczeniu. Jak pech, to pech. Trwało to dobry kwadrans i skończyło się tak nagle, jak się zaczęło – tuż za rozjazdem niebo znów przybrało typową dla tej pory roku, jasnoszarą barwę. Quinn zostawił samochód parę mil dalej, przed sklepem spożywczym, i ruszył pieszo wzdłuż drogi, żałując poniewczasie, że nie wpadł na pomysł zabrania roweru. Miasteczko, jedno z tych, które co prawda nie zostały przez Arkas wchłonięte i przemielone, ale i tak pełniły funkcje “sypialni”, bo większość mieszkańców dojeżdżała do pracy w pobliskim mieście, sprawiało wrażenie wymarłego. Quinna minęła tylko kobieta z wózkiem i dwóch nastolatków, którzy prawdopodobnie urwali się ze szkoły, poza tym było tu pusto, smętnie i przytłaczająco brzydko. Fay nazywała tego rodzaju miejsca “czyśćcami”, do których większość ludzi miała trafić tylko na chwilę, a zostawała do końca życia. W takim miasteczku, gdzieś w centralnej części kraju, mieszkali dziadkowie Quinna, i to stamtąd uciekła nastoletnia Fay, żeby, jak mówiła, “nie utknąć na zadupiu pomiędzy światami”.</p><p>Sprawdził tę drogę wcześniej, dlatego teraz, bez wahania, minął zrujnowaną szopę i skręcił w prawo, tam, gdzie zaczynały się nieużytki poprzetykane gdzieniegdzie polami uprawnymi. Ziemia rozmiękła od deszczu i zmieniła się w błoto. Mimo to, byłoby naprawdę przyjemnie wędrować tędy dla rozrywki, ot tak, żeby się przewietrzyć – Quinn uwielbiał piesze wędrówki, nawet, jeśli do dyspozycji miał tylko bezkresne, płaskie przestrzenie równin, zamiast gór, po których mógłby się wspinać. Szkoda, że wcześniej na to nie wpadłem, przemknęło mu przez głowę. Żeby po prostu wyjechać z Arkas na weekend i poszwendać się po okolicy, tak jak za dawnych czasów, pozwiedzać trochę i nabrać dystansu. Poprawił pasek plecaka i ruszył dalej. Na horyzoncie majaczyły jakieś budynki, ale nie było to jeszcze magazyny należące do AgroBuchu, tylko zabudowania dawnej fermy kurczaków.</p><p>Stamtąd, właśnie z fermy – a raczej z tego, co z niej zostało – miał dużo lepszy widok, zwłaszcza, gdy wspiął się na dach jednego z niskich, podłużnych budynków, aktualnie pustego, chociaż nadal śmierdzącego drobiem. Najpierw zajął się kamerami, które zainstalowano nie wiadomo w jakim celu, bo nie było tu niczego wartego zabrania. Potem usadowił się na górze i wyciągnął lornetkę, żeby sprawdzić, czy na placu przed magazynami stoją już jakieś wozy.</p><p>Nie stały. Było zupełnie pusto, jeśli nie liczyć ciężarówki, zaparkowanej po drugiej stronie budynku, z logo AgroBuch Corporation na szarej plandece. Nie dobiegały stamtąd żadne podejrzane dźwięki.</p><p>Dopiero po jakimś czasie, który Quinnowi wydawał się nieskończenie długi, zawarczał silnik i na drodze pojawiła się ruchliwa żółta plamka, mknąca między polami w tempie absolutnie niedostosowanym do nawierzchni i aktualnie panujących warunków atmosferycznych. Barwa samochodu aż kłuła w oczy. To był mały, sportowy wóz, z gatunku tych najbardziej szpanerskich, ale na tym pustkowiu sprawiał raczej komiczne wrażenie. Ciekawe, czy Arnie Fitzroy potrafi zmienić opony, pomyślał Quinn z przekąsem, bo rozpoznał zarówno wóz (po raz pierwszy zobaczył go podczas pamiętnego spotkania w Sunny Lou), jak i kierowcę. Nikt inny nie wpadłby na pomysł, żeby przyjechać na to zadupie zabawką jak z katalogu, w dodatku z niskim podwoziem, ale Fitzroy był Fitzroyem, więc pędził na złamanie karku i podskakiwał na wybojach niczym szalony kaskader. Nie zależało mu na dyskrecji. Gdyby miał choć trochę oleju w głowie, przyjechałby jeepem, i to na lewych blachach, zamiast wszem i wobec ogłaszać: hej, to ja, Arnie Fitzroy i mój absurdalnie żółty samochód za miliony hajsów, patrzcie tylko jak pięknie biorę zakręty!</p><p>– Naprawdę jesteś takim świrem, czy tylko udajesz? – mruknął Quinn. Nadal nie był pewny, co myśli o tym człowieku, i czy na pewno Finn miał rację, twierdząc, że to płotka. Coś mu tutaj nie grało, ale ponieważ nie wiedział, co konkretnie, wykreślił Fitzroya z listy najbardziej podejrzanych i zajął się pilniejszymi sprawami.</p><p>Na przykład Morganem van der Haydenem. Który, nawiasem mówiąc, jeszcze nie przyjechał, chociaż wszystkie znaki na niebie i ziemi wskazywały, że właśnie tego dnia zjawi się w magazynie.</p><p>No, chyba że przejrzał plan Finna i właśnie pije szampana na pokładzie swojego jachtu, śmiejąc się z dwóch idiotów, którzy próbowali zastawić na niego pułapkę.</p><p>Widok z dachu kurnika był całkiem niezły, zwłaszcza przez lornetkę, ale Quinnowi brakowało fonii. Oddałby wszystko, żeby słyszeć, o czym Arnie rozmawia z facetem, który wyszedł do niego z budynku, ale niestety, założenie podsłuchu nie wchodziło w grę – na pewno sprawdzali pod tym kątem cały teren, jeśli nie codziennie, to co najmniej kilka razy w tygodniu – dlatego tym razem musiał odpuścić, chociaż zrobił to bardzo niechętnie. Cholera, gdyby dało się podejść choć trochę bliżej! Co prawda ustalili wcześniej z O’Reillym, że niezależnie od tego, jak się rozwinie sytuacja, Quinn nie opuści punktu obserwacyjnego na dachu i nie będzie odstawiał komandosa, ale rzeczywistość weryfikuje wszystkie plany. Trzeba być elastycznym. Jeżeli Morgan van der Hayden faktycznie wyczuł pismo nosem i zrejterował, Quinn musiał o tym jak najszybciej zameldować, żeby O’Reilly w porę odwołał akcję policji.</p><p>Teren, z wojskowego punktu widzenia, nie wyglądał zbyt dobrze: płasko, brak naturalnych osłon, wokół placu przed magazynami wycięto nawet drobne krzaki, żeby nic nie zasłaniało widoku na drogę. Między kurnikiem a ogrodzeniem, oddzielającym działki, dało się jeszcze jakoś przemknąć, natomiast ciąg dalszy trasy nastręczał mnóstwo problemów i Quinn musiałby nosić czapkę-niewidkę, żeby niezauważony przemknąć aż do samochodu Fitzroya. Mimo to, zszedł z dachu (sorry, Finn) i zaczął kombinować, jak dokonać niemożliwego, cały czas kątem oka obserwując Arnie’ego i usiłując z mowy jego ciała wywnioskować coś więcej, niż: „Jestem Fitzroy, tak, TEN Arnie Fitzroy, patrzcie na mnie i podziwiajcie moje nowe, zajebiste buty!”.</p><p>Rozmawiali chyba o samochodzie, bo Arnie raz po raz machał ręką w kierunku swojej żółtej pokraki, a ten drugi podszedł nawet bliżej i przejechał dłonią po masce, jakby badał potencjalne nierówności lakieru. Nie wyglądali na zdenerwowanych. Nie wyglądali na ludzi, którym właśnie posypały się plany, a już na pewno nie wyglądali tak, jakby spodziewali się jakiegokolwiek ataku. Gdzie jesteś, van der Hayden?, Quinn zacisnął zęby i podczołgał się aż do zdezelowanego ogrodzenia, które otaczało fermę kurczaków. Ziemia pachniała wilgocią i zostawiała na jego ubraniu rdzawe ślady gliny. Gdyby mógł wstać i po prostu pójść w kierunku magazynów, zajęłoby mu tu najwyżej dwie, trzy minuty, ale biorąc pod uwagę niesprzyjające warunki, budynki mogłyby, równie dobrze, znajdować się na innym kontynencie!</p><p>Muszę odwrócić ich uwagę, pomyślał.</p><p>Muszę odwrócić ich uwagę, a potem modlić się, żeby żaden z pracowników (powinno ich być maksymalnie dwudziestu – w każdym razie tak wynikało z dotychczasowych obserwacji) nie będzie śledził obrazu z kamer. W większości to spece od chemii, a nie „żołnierze” z gangu, silnorękich jest dwóch, może trzech, plus ochroniarz Fitzroya, więc istnieje nadzieja, że niczego nie zauważą.</p><p>Fitzroy poklepał tego drugiego po ramieniu, a potem odszedł parę kroków, żeby odebrać telefon. Jego ochroniarz nadal siedział w samochodzie, przy otwartych drzwiach, jakby spodziewał się, że za chwilę ruszą w drogę powrotną – ze swojej perspektywy Quinn widział tylko jego nogi i rękę, która od czasu do czasu strzepywała popiół z fajki. Co się tu działo, do cholery? Dlaczego na spotkanie przyjechał tylko Fitzroy, który, zdaniem Finna, nie wiedział o większości przekrętów, do jakich dochodziło w AgroBuchu, i pełnił rolę chłopca na posyłki?</p><p>To niemożliwe, że nie ma o niczym pojęcia: o Morganie van der Haydenie, gangu handlarzy i dystrybucji, której podjął się klub motocyklowy – ta konstatacja nasuwała się sama i Quinn pożałował, że nie może teraz zapalić, bo niesmak w ustach powrócił w takim natężeniu, że wywołał mdłości. Cholerna akcja, cholerny stres. Cholerny Arnie Fitzroy, który spacerkiem obszedł plac, od czasu do czasu kopiąc kamień albo przeskakując jakąś przeszkodę (Ile ten człowiek miał lat? Siedem?), gadając i gadając bez końca, jak na złość tak cicho, że Quinn niczego nie mógł usłyszeć. Dźwięki kiepsko się niosły, a czytanie z warg sprawdza się tylko w filmach. Facet w skórzanej kurtce stanął przy ochroniarzu i oni też zagłębili się w dyskusji, leniwej i chyba dość błahej, może o sporcie, a może o panienkach, diabli ich wiedzą. Buczała instalacja, pracowały wywietrzniki, ale poza tym, magazyny wyglądały na opustoszałe i przez ułamek sekundy Quinn niemal uwierzył – CHCIAŁ uwierzyć – że wszystko sobie z O’Reillym po prostu uroili. Spisek? Jaki znowu spisek? Narkotyki? Skąd pomysł, że AgroBuch ma cokolwiek wspólnego z narkotykami? To wszystko nie mogło być prawdą. To nie mogła być prawda, że Arnie Fitzroy wrócił do samochodu, wsiadł za kółko, a potem odjechał z powrotem w kierunku autostrady, pozostawiając na placu głębokie ślady opon, no i faceta w skórzanej kurtce, który postał jeszcze chwilę, dopalił fajkę, a potem wrócił do magazynu i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi.</p><p>Quinn, nadal leżąc przy ogrodzeniu, wyciągnął komórkę i wybrał numer Finna.</p><p>– Mamy problem. – Aparat zawibrował mu w dłoni. Zaklął w duchu, bo okazało się, że przecenił własny telefon: był pewien, że bateria wytrzyma dłużej, a tymczasem jej żywotność właśnie dobiegała końca. – Cholera, bateria mi się kończy…</p><p>Pokrótce streścił O’Reilly’emu sytuację i doskonale wyczuł miotające tamtym emocje, bo Finn kiepsko panował nad głosem. Tak długo to wszystko planowali, miesiącami opracowywali strategię, a teraz wyglądało na to, że nici z całej akcji, bo Morgan van der Hayden odwołał spotkanie. Tak to przynajmniej wyglądało na pierwszy rzut oka.</p><p>„Zwijaj się stamtąd”, usłyszał, „akcja skończona”.</p><p>Zmarszczył brwi i pokręcił głową, chociaż Finn nie mógł go przecież zobaczyć, nie mówiąc już o interpretacji jego mimiki! „Zwijaj się” i „akcja skończona” brzmiało bardzo rozsądnie, ale przecież obaj dobrze wiedzieli, że żadne „zwijanie” nie wchodziło już w grę – zabrnęli za daleko, żeby tak po prostu się teraz wycofać.</p><p>– Spróbuję tam wejść i ich podsłuchać – powiedział i zaraz odchrząknął, a potem splunął nadmiarem śliny. Otarł usta wierzchem dłoni. – Może się czegoś dowiem.</p><p>Był przekonany, że gdyby O’Reilly znajdował się na jego miejscu, zrobiłby dokładnie to samo i pewnie wpadłby niemal od razu, bo ostrożność nie należała do jego mocnych stron. Dlatego dobrze się stało, że to on, a nie Finn, leżał w tym cholernym błocie, obserwując teren przez starą, żołnierską lornetkę, która widziała gorsze obrazki od smętnych pól, magazynów i zrujnowanych kurników; dobrze się stało, że Finna pilnował Cal McCarthy, człowiek, o którym można by powiedzieć wiele różnych rzeczy, ale na pewno nie to, że był narwany. Quinn nie zamierzał przesadnie ryzykować, nie miał ochoty oberwać kulki z byle powodu. Chciał tylko wiedzieć – i to wiedzieć na pewno – że van der Hayden dziś nie przyjedzie, bo jeśli tylko przełożył spotkanie na późniejszą godzinę, akcja mogłaby jeszcze dojść do skutku i nie musieliby, z powodu nieudanej obławy, świecić oczami przed połową mundurowej populacji Arkas.</p><p>Zajął się właśnie przecinaniem drutów ogrodzenia, gdy na polnej drodze znów zawarczał silnik.</p><p>– Ciekawe – mruknął, widząc żółty samochód Arnie’ego Fitzroya, z którym zdążył się w duchu pożegnać. – Bardzo ciekawe.</p><p>Fitzroy wracał, a jego śladem toczył się drugi pojazd, równie kosztowny, ale przynajmniej z wyższym podwoziem, lepiej dostosowany do podmiejskich warunków. Wyglądało na to, że Arnie wcale nie wrócił do Arkas, tylko pojechał po kogoś, kto albo nie znał drogi, albo potrzebował eskorty. Nie był to, co prawda, van der Hayden – żaden z trzech mężczyzn, którzy wysiedli z wozu go nie przypominał – ale Quinn odrobił zadanie domowe z rekonesansu, więc od razu rozpoznał ochroniarzy Morgana i adrenalina uderzyła mu do głowy, bo zrozumiał, że spotkanie wcale nie zostało odwołane. Przedsięwzięto po prostu dodatkowe środki ostrożności.</p><p>Dwóch ochroniarzy van der Haydena weszło do magazynu, jeden został na zewnątrz i zaczął sprawdzać teren pod kątem podsłuchów i innych podejrzanych rzeczy. Znał się na swojej robocie i Quinn pożałował, że nie siedzi już na dachu, bo facet podszedł trochę zbyt blisko granicy z fermą kurczaków, a potem, jakby tego było mało, zrobił jeszcze rundkę wzdłuż ogrodzenia. Może to tylko rutyna, pomyślał, a może dostali cynk, że ktoś ich wziął na celownik. Są czujni i, w przeciwieństwie do Fitzroya, nie lekceważą zasad bezpieczeństwa.</p><p> Całe szczęście jednak, do kryjówki Quinna nikt nie dotarł, chociaż niebezpieczeństwo dekonspiracji było realne i w pewnym momencie Quinn zacisnął palce na rękojeści pistoletu, gotowy strzelić, gdy tylko przyjdzie taka konieczność. Zastygł w bezruchu i wstrzymał oddech, ale tamten otaksował wzrokiem odległe kurniki, pokręcił się chwilę przy krzakach i pomaszerował z powrotem w kierunku placu.</p><p>– Kogo tam szukałeś, co? Polnych myszy? – zakpił Arnie, na tyle głośno, że Quinn go usłyszał. </p><p>Ochroniarz nie odpowiedział, wzruszył tylko ramionami i poszedł obejrzeć tyły budynku. Widać było, że nie darzy Fitzroya zbytnią estymą albo po prostu taki miał sposób bycia, dość charakterystyczny dla byłych wojskowych, którym przyszło użerać się cywilami.</p><p>– To za godzinę, tak? – Krzyknął za nim Arnie, ale nie doczekał się odpowiedzi, bo tamten zniknął już za zakrętem. <em>Za godzinę.</em> Co: za godzinę? Spotkanie? Dostawa pizzy? Coś jeszcze innego? Quinn naprawdę musiał się dostać do środka, ale najpierw musiał napisać do Finna, żeby przypadkiem raz w życiu nie okazał się zbyt rozsądny i nie odwołał obławy; jeszcze nie. Komórka znów ostrzegła wibracją o niskim poziomie baterii, zostało zaledwie pięć procent. Mimo to, Quinn zdołał wystukać parę słów i zdążył też odebrać wiadomość od O’Reilly’ego, który ostrzegał go przed popełnieniem jakiejś głupoty. Tak, jakby sam fakt uczestniczenia w tej popieprzonej akcji nie oznaczał największej głupoty, jaką Quinn popełnił w całym swoim życiu!</p><p>Na placu zostały tylko samochody. Quinn, na wszelki wypadek, odczekał jeszcze chwilę, poszerzył dziurę w płocie i przecisnął się na drugą stronę, usiłując jak najbardziej wtopić się w tło. Pełzł jak za dawnych czasów na treningach: głowa nisko, ciało niemal stopione z ziemią, każda najmniejsza kępka trawy wykorzystana w charakterze osłony. Gdyby ochroniarz van der Haydena postanowił wrócić, pewnie by go wypatrzył, ale tego nie zrobił, za co Quinn, gdyby tylko był jego szefem, opieprzyłby go równo, bo przez takie zaniedbania często traci się życie. Tak się jednak składało, że nie był jego szefem, więc błędy tamtego tylko go ucieszyły, bo dzięki temu niezauważony dotarł aż do punktu przeładunkowego, gdzie stała ciężarówka bez kół, okryta brunatną plandeką.</p><p>Stamtąd do zasuwanych, metalowych drzwi było już niedaleko. Quinn znał ten teren na pamięć, tysiące razy oglądał zdjęcia satelitarne, których szczegóły weryfikował później w rzeczywistości, dlatego czuł się teraz tak, jakby odtwarzał dawno zakodowane ruchy i gesty. Przeskoczyć. Obejść. Pełznąć. Jedna rura, kolejna, trzy niebieskie beczki, wreszcie przygotowane do wywiezienia worki ze śmieciami. Był cholernie spocony – koszulka dosłownie lepiła mu się do pleców pod materiałem bluzy – gdy wreszcie przylgnął do ściany, czując jak krew rozsadza mu czaszkę. Nie miał już dwudziestu lat, do cholery! Szybkim ruchem przeciął kabel (kolejna kamera) i zanim samochód, bliźniaczo podobny do czarnego, luksusowego „karawanu”, którym przyjechali ochroniarze van der Haydena, zaparkował na placu, on był już w magazynie, wdychając paskudny odór środków chemicznych i usiłując przyzwyczaić oczy do panującego wszędzie półmroku.</p><p>Wielka przestrzeń, płachty folii, kilka ustawionych w rzędzie kombajnów, lśniących nowością, a po drugiej stronie tak samo lśniące traktory. Nówki-nierdzewki, prosto spod igły. Ani śladu „kuchni” z narkotykami, ani śladu pracowników, zatrudnionych przy ich pichceniu. Gdzie się wszyscy podziali? Quinn dostał się, i owszem, do środka, ale wszedł od drugiej strony – pozostali musieli zajmować pomieszczenia bliżej głównego wejścia.</p><p>Ominął zwisającą z sufitu folię i poszedł dalej, wzdłuż rzędu traktorów. Teraz nie miało już znaczenia, czy były tu jakieś kamery, czy jednak nie (na pewno były), chodziło tylko o to, żeby nikt nie spojrzał na ekran i nie wszczął alarmu. Gdzieś w głębi kręcili się ochroniarze van der Haydena, był też ten facet w skórze i jego kumple z gangu, no i przyboczny Fitzroya, który ze swoimi tatuażami, pokrywającymi każdy kawałek skóry, przypominał pisankę wielkanocną. Ryzyko dekonspiracji rosło z każdą minutą, ale Quinn i tak musiał sprawdzić, co w trawie piszczy, więc wyrzucił z głowy wszystkie wątpliwości, pozostawiając tylko to, co konieczne, żołnierski niezbędnik przetrwania: iść, nie dać się złapać, osiągnąć cel, wrócić do bazy. Tylko to miało teraz znaczenie i było trochę tak, jakby odległość dzieląca Quinna-Z-AgroBuchu od Quinna-Oficera-Marines przestała istnieć. Pewnych rzeczy się nie zapomina, nawet, jeśli człowiek sądził, że raz na zawsze odciął się od swojej przeszłości.</p><p>– Naprawdę niczego się nie napijesz? – To Fitzroy. Był gdzieś w pobliżu, za ścianą. – Może chociaż kawy ci zrobić, co?</p><p>– Mamy całkiem niezłą. – Tego głosu Quinn nie rozpoznawał. Może należał do faceta z gangu? – Bez kawy daleko się nie ujedzie.</p><p>– No dobrze, ale tak na jednej nodze, Donovan. Nie mamy całego dnia.</p><p>Quinn zastygł, słysząc szmer po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia, a potem niemal bezszelestnie zniknął za stertą skrzynek. Nie mógł uwierzyć w swoje szczęście w nieszczęściu. Ochroniarz van der Haydena, wytatuowany od Fitzroya, sam Fitzroy, aż wreszcie starszawy motocyklista z siwą szopą włosów, wszyscy weszli właśnie tutaj, między kombajny i traktory – nie musiał ich szukać, bo sami pchali się w jego ręce! Oczywiście, ryzyko dekonspiracji właśnie skoczyło o kilkanaście oczek w górę, ale to nic, najważniejsze, że ze swojej kryjówki za skrzynkami Quinn słyszał absolutnie wszystko i nie musiał nawet wytężać słuchu. Gorzej, że zabrakło mu dyktafonu. Finn miał rację: trzeba być kompletnym idiotą, żeby przed akcją zapomnieć o naładowaniu własnej komórki!</p><p>Pospiesz się, O’Reilly, pomyślał, zerkając na zegarek. Masz teraz jedną szansę na milion, żeby przyskrzynić całą trójkę za jednym zamachem, a taka okazja nie zdarza się często.</p><p>– To co? – Fitzroy odebrał z rąk ochroniarza trzy kubki termiczne z kawą i wręczył po jednym Morganowi i motocykliście, jak zwykle obsadzając samego siebie w roli gospodarza. – Przejdziemy do rzeczy?</p><p>Quinn obiecał sobie w duchu, że nie uroni z tej rozmowy ani jednego słowa.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>– I co było dalej? – Nie wytrzymał Zack, uznając, że milczenie Finna trwa zdecydowanie za długo.</p><p>O’Reilly oparł się o ścianę i popatrzył prosto w blade ślepia jarzeniówek. To i tak było lepsze niż patrzenie na Zacka, który na pewno czytał z niego jak z pieprzonej książki.</p><p>– Nie wiem – odpowiedział z niechęcią. Śledztwo nadal trwało, a on nie miał prawa wtajemniczać w takie rzeczy postronnych osób.</p><p>Poza tym, naprawdę nie wiedział. Mógł się jedynie domyślać.</p><p>– Nie wie pan? No, no… Profesor O’Reilly, który przyznaje, że czegoś…</p><p>– Daruj sobie, Liu – przerwał mu trochę zbyt obcesowo. – Nie jestem Duchem Świętym, nie znam odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania. River Quinn nie żyje i to ci powinno wystarczyć.</p><p>Mina Zacka świadczyła o czymś całkiem przeciwnym. Chłopak naprawdę miał zadatki na dziennikarza śledczego.</p><p>– To nie było samobójstwo, prawda? – zapytał po krótkiej przerwie. A raczej nie tyle zapytał, co stwierdził fakt, który wyciągnął z kapelusza jak magik podczas spektaklu. – Profesorze?</p><p>Finn odetchnął głęboko, odsuwając od siebie wspomnienia martwego Quinna na podłodze w magazynie, Quinna z przestrzeloną czaszką, i powoli pokręcił głową.</p><p>River Quinn, którego znał, i którego po swojemu kochał (chociaż wtedy nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy) na pewno nie chciał umierać.</p><p>– Wyniki sekcji nie kłamią. Sam pociągnął za spust.</p><p>– „Ale”? – Zack uniósł brwi.</p><p>Tych „ale” było tak wiele, jedno gorsze od drugiego, że nie starczyłoby całej whisky na świecie, żeby o nich zapomnieć. Tylko co Zack Liu mógł na ten temat wiedzieć? Z nich dwóch to Finn O’Reilly nosił na sumieniu więcej cudzych śmierci i naprawdę nie życzył tego samego swojemu uczniowi.</p><p>– Ale to znaczy tylko tyle – odparł w końcu – że nie miał innego wyboru.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Czas się kurczył. Jeżeli Quinn nie zrobi czegoś natychmiast, Morgan van der Hayden wsiądzie do samochodu i po prostu odjedzie, a oni zostaną z niczym, taka okazja więcej się nie powtórzy. Już się żegnał – poklepywał Arnie’ego Fitzroya po ramieniu, zapowiadał wypad na drinka, chwalił się nowym wozem, który sprowadzono specjalnie dla niego zza oceanu i dodatkowo “podrasowano” w warsztacie w Arkas, żeby osiągał większą prędkość, pozdrawiał żony i dzieci, ściskał dłonie, krótko mówiąc przybierał pozę gwiazdy rocka tuż po zejściu ze sceny. Robił wrażenie, to Quinn musiał mu przyznać (a właściwie przyznawał mu od początku, odkąd go tylko poznał), ale było w nim coś oślizgłego, jakiś ledwo dostrzegalny śluz fałszu, pokrywający grzeczne, choć nieco pretensjonalne, zdania, które z siebie wyrzucał od dobrych dziesięciu minut. Wszystko, co robił, było nastawione na efekt. Starannie dobrane stroje, czarne włosy bez śladu siwizny (Ile ten człowiek miał lat? Zapewne dobiegał już sześćdziesiątki, ale wyglądał dwadzieścia lat młodziej.), sylwetka kogoś, kto nie tylko dba o zdrowie, ale stać go na osobistego trenera, dietetyka i masażystę. Pewnie pływał na jachtach. Pewnie codziennie biegał. Pewnie po zakrapianej nocce płacił za kroplówkę, żeby wrócić do kondycji w najkrótszym możliwym czasie.  Pewnie miał piękne, młode kochanki i nigdy nie musiał się martwić, że mu nie staje.</p><p>To będzie twoja ostatnia zabawa, Morganie van der Haydenie.</p><p>– No, na mnie już pora – powiedział i tym razem zabrzmiało to ostatecznie. Quinnowi przemknęły przez głowę wszystkie ostrzeżenia Finna: uważaj, nie rób niczego głupiego, jesteś tam po to, żeby obserwować, a nie odgrywać kamikadze, to nie są mili ludzie, nie będą z tobą rozmawiać, tylko od razu odstrzelą ci łeb. A potem przypomniał sobie ostatni SMS, ten sprzed pięć minut, zanim komórka ostatecznie wysiadła. O’Reilly potrzebował więcej czasu, a on obiecał, że wymyśli coś – cokolwiek – żeby mu ten czas zagwarantować.</p><p>Zagryzł wargi i z całej siły popchnął piramidę skrzynek. Rozległ się straszliwy huk. W powietrzu zawirowały drobiny pyłu</p><p>– Co się tam dzieje, do cholery…?</p><p>Nie minęła chwila, a Quinn leżał już na ziemi, z rękami wykręconymi do tyłu, a na nim okrakiem siedział jeden z młodych byczków zatrudnionych w magazynie, trudno powiedzieć czy pod przykrywką pracy w AgroBuchu, czy bez żadnych przykrywek. Na pewno należał do gangu, tatuaże na rękach mówiły same za siebie. Broń, którą Quinn zabrał ze sobą na akcję, została kopnięta jak najdalej, aż pod ścianę, a jego komórkę przejął pomagier Fitzroya, który cisnął nią o ziemię.</p><p>Cios w szczękę momentalnie wypełnił usta Quinna krwią.</p><p>– No proszę. – To był van der Hayden. – Czyli jednak Leo Ackermann miał rację. Węszyłeś, Quinn. A ja myślałem, że po prostu go pieprzysz.</p><p>– A... Ackermana? – zapytał z ironią i od razu tego pożałował, bo znowu oberwał, tym razem w nos, w którym pękła chrząstka. Najwidoczniej byczek z gangu chciał się wykazać przed swoim szefem.</p><p>Van der Hayden roześmiał się głośno. Nie odpowiedział. Ze swojej perspektywy Quinn widział tylko jego wyczyszczone na glanc buty, które kosztowały więcej niż niejeden używany samochód.</p><p>– Zakopcie go gdzieś. – Rozbawienie zniknęło z głosu Morgana jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki. Została bezwzględność. – Tylko bez żadnych szaleństw, Rory, bardzo cię proszę. Żeby nie było jak ostatnim razem.</p><p>Siwowłosy motocyklista pokiwał głową.</p><p>Ile czasu minęło? Dziesięć minut? Kwadrans? Ile jeszcze Finn potrzebował, żeby dotrzeć na miejsce razem z policją?</p><p>Obok butów van der Haydena pojawiła się druga para: sportowe, neonowe “najki” należące do Arnie’ego Fitzroya. Brat szefa Corn Heaven stanął tuż przed twarzą Quinna, jakby zamierzał na nią nadepnąć, ale niczego podobnego nie zrobił – zdawał się w ogóle nie zauważać, że na podłodze leży ktoś, kogo nie spodziewali się tutaj zastać.</p><p>Czuł krew spływającą po brodzie, ale nie miał możliwości, żeby ją wytrzeć. Złamany nos już zaczynał puchnąć.</p><p>– Poczekaj, Morgan, mam pomysł – oznajmił Arnie i Quinn, w przypływie olśnienia, pomyślał, że nie docenił tego dzieciaka, że obaj z Finnem go nie docenili, chociaż może powinni. Zgrywał utracjusza, złotego chłopca zakochanego w luksusie, rozbijał się drogimi autami i nie stronił od koki, ale nie był ani idiotą, ani oderwanym od rzeczywistości spadkobiercą milionów. Z byle powodów nie dają nikomu dyplomu z zarządzania i finansów. – Upieczmy dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu.</p><p>Finn, pospiesz się, bardzo cię proszę. Mam złe przeczucia.</p><p>To było podejrzane: że tak mało przejęli się jego obecność w tym miejscu i nawet nie próbowali odgrywać ostatnich naiwnych, mydlić Quinnowi oczu nieistniejącymi pretekstami, które mogłyby usprawiedliwić ich obecność w tym miejscu – ich oraz skrzynek z narkotykami, przygotowanymi do dystrybucji. Tak, jakby van der Hayden UCIESZYŁ SIĘ na jego widok.</p><p>Zemdliło go z nerwów, typowa reakcja organizmu, znana od czasów Iraku. Gdy Quinn był zdenerwowany, czuł nieustanne, męczące mdłości, z którymi nauczył się funkcjonować, bo nie miał innego wyjścia, i traktował je mniej więcej tak, jak niektórzy traktują nawracające bóle głowy. Z rezygnacją. Nie rzygał, nie słaniał się z bólu, rzadko kiedy łykał jakieś proszki, po prostu czuł, jak stres – dosłownie – podchodzi mu do gardła i zamienia się w niesmak w ustach. Może dlatego tyle palił. Smak tytoniu, zwłaszcza kiepskiego, odwracał uwagę od dużo gorszych rzeczy.</p><p>– Co masz na myśli?</p><p>– Po co to odkładać? – Kto by pomyślał, że Arnie, w towarzystwie szefa wszystkich szefów, będzie się zachowywał w tak bezpośredni sposób! Położył nawet rękę na jego ramieniu. – Po prostu zróbmy to, Morgan. Od razu. W przeciwnym razie nadal będą kopać pod nami dołki. On i ten jego… – prychnął – żałosny smarkacz.</p><p>No tak, Fitzroy nigdy nie lubił Jesse’ego. Uważał, jak wielu innych, że chłopak nie dorasta Bobby’emu Buchananowi do pięt i nie nadaje się do kierowania firmą. Pewnie mu też zazdrościł, bo Corn Heaven, w przeciwieństwie do AgroBuchu, zawsze było drugoligowym graczem.</p><p>Morgan van der Hayden nie odpowiedział, tylko ukucnął przy Quinnie i szarpnął go za włosy, żeby spojrzeć mu w twarz. Quinna po raz kolejny oszołomiło poczucie nierealności: był i jednocześnie nie był w swoim ciele, widział i jednocześnie nie widział nienaturalnie gładkiej twarzy van der Haydena, jego złotego zegarka, który, gdyby należał do kogoś innego, z pewnością uchodziłby za szczyt kiczu; czuł i nie czuł zapachu drogiej wody kolońskiej zmieszanej z wszechobecnym w magazynie smrodem chemikaliów. Myśli płynęły zbyt wolno, a właściwie została już tylko jedna, najważniejsza myśl, wokół której Quinn owinął się jak bluszcz wokół pergoli. Czas. Finn potrzebuje czasu. Muszę kupić mu tyle czasu, ile tylko zdołam.</p><p>– Wie, że tu jesteś?</p><p>– Kto?</p><p>– Czy ja wiem, kto, Quinnie? – Morgan zacmokał z dezaprobatą. – Może święty Mikołaj? Czyżbyście nie byli już tak nierozłączni, jak kiedyś?</p><p>– Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz. – Quinn wytrzymał jego spojrzenie. – Nie mam pojęcia, czego ode mnie chcesz. Nigdy nie wchodziłem ci w drogę.</p><p>– Aż do teraz.</p><p>– Teraz też nie. To pomyłka.</p><p>Kto wie? Może zdoła ich przekonać, że River Quinn też jest na sprzedaż?</p><p>Morgan van der Hayden zmarszczył brwi.</p><p>– Nie podobasz mi się, Quinn – oświadczył powoli.  – Nigdy mi się nie podobałeś. Nie podobało mi się, że pieprzysz Jesse’ego Buchanana, ale to, być może, jeszcze bym przełknął, ostatecznie wszystko jest dla ludzi i ja to rozumiem. Natomiast wtrącania się w sprawy firmy nie zniosę, bo to moja firma. Moja, Quinn. Od śmierci Bobby’ego AgroBuch należy do mnie i naprawdę wolałbym, żeby tak pozostało.</p><p>Mocniej szarpnął Quinna za włosy, a potem, jak dziecko, które znudziło się starą zabawką, popchnął go z powrotem na ziemię i wstał, otrzepując poły marynarki z nieistniejącego brudu. Nadzieja, że uwierzy w chęć współpracy, prysnęła jak szkło z rozbitej butelki. Nie było na to najmniejszych szans. Quinn, wdeptany w podłoże przez byczka z tatuażami, zarył brodą w klepki i pomyślał, cholera, może mogłem to rozegrać inaczej? Tylko jak? Udać podwójnego agenta? Wkupić się w łaski decydentów? Zgrywać ostatniego dupka, żeby pomyśleli, że jedyne, na czym mi zależy, to kasa i dobra zabawa? A co z Jesse’em? Co z Finnem? Ile jeszcze czasu muszę przyciągać uwagę tych skurwysynów, żeby policja dotarła na miejsce i zrobiła z nimi porządek?</p><p>Motocyklista zniknął. Arnie i van der Hayden odeszli na bok, żeby zamienić kilka słów. Gdzieś dalej, za ścianą, zawarczał silnik. Zwijali się. Szlag by to trafił, zwijali się jak nic, przemknęło Quinnowi przez głowę, jeszcze chwila i zgarną towar, odjadą, a wtedy szukaj wiatru w polu! Nawet Finn O’Reilly nie powiąże ich z narkotykami bez jednoznacznych dowodów, dokopie się co najwyżej do gangu handlarzy i na tym się skończy, reszta utonie w gęstwinie poszlak, które dobry adwokat zetnie jedna po drugiej, aż do całkowitego uniewinnienia.</p><p>Szarpnął się i od razu oberwał w skroń rękojeścią własnej spluwy (najwidoczniej wytatuowany zamierzał ją sobie przywłaszczyć). Zawirowało mu w głowie. Van der Hayden i Fitzroy jak na komendę odwrócili się w jego kierunku. W oczach Morgana błysnęła irytacja.</p><p>– Niepokoi mnie ten O’Reilly – powiedział do Arnie’ego, a Quinn poczuł, że ogarnia go panika. Tylko nie to. Nie. Nie mieszajcie w to Finna. Musicie uwierzyć, że Finn O’Reilly nie ma z tym wszystkim nic wspólnego! – Za dużo o nim ostatnio słyszę. Nie wierzę w przypadki.</p><p>– Mówiłem ci: nie ma się czym przejmować. To tylko pedał z uniwerku.</p><p>– Był prokuratorem.</p><p>– A potem spietrał. – Fitzroy wzruszył ramionami. – Po tamtej akcji z zamachem na kampusie, facet jest skończony. Poznałem go, bystry, i owszem, ale niezainteresowany, siedzi i pisze te swoje książki. W sumie szkoda, bo mógłby się nadać jako papuga...</p><p>– Chyba cię pojebało. – W ustach Morgana van der Haydena nawet wulgaryzmy brzmiały jak serenada.</p><p>– Czemu? Polubiłbyś go.</p><p>– A on? – Morgan zerknął w kierunku Quinna.</p><p>– Co: on?</p><p>– To on za bardzo polubił Finna O’Reilly’ego. Widziałeś zdjęcia.</p><p>Jakie zdjęcia?, Quinn odkaszlnął krwią. Lewa ręka, niewidoczna dla tamtych, sama zacisnęła się w pięść. Jakie znowu zdjęcia, do wszystkich diabłów?</p><p>– Jasne, że widziałem, stary, przecież sam zleciłem, żeby je zrobić! Zresztą byłem przy tym, jak się poznali. Swój ciągnie do swego, żadna sensacja. – Udawał? Czy naprawdę tak myślał? Czy to możliwe, że to nie Morgan van der Hayden kręcił Arnie’em Fitzroyem, tylko Arnie van der Haydenem? – Czym się tak przejmujesz, co? Że sobie obciągają? No cóż, było miło, ale się skończyło. Tym razem piękna Quinnie nie wróci do domu i O’Reilly będzie musiał zadowolić się własną ręką.</p><p>I to było wszystko. Morgan van der Hayden skinął głową, a potem zniknął Quinnowi z oczu, natomiast Arnie Fitzroy – ten sam Arnie, który sypiał z gwiazdkami talk showów i co kilka dni trafiał na łamy plotkarskich portali – nagle urósł, przysłonił światło, stał się kimś innym, niż człowiek, za którego Quinn go uważał. Kimś niebezpiecznym. Nie śmieszyła już ani jego fryzura, z trudem maskująca przedwczesne łysienie, ani kolorowe buty, ani nawet idiotyczne okulary przeciwsłoneczne, zbyt duże w stosunku do wąskiej twarzy. Wygląda jak mucha z kreskówki, przemknęło Quinnowi przez głowę, zanim pomagier Fitzroya brutalnie podniósł go z ziemi. Taka, która przez większość odcinka zatruwa bohaterom życie, żeby w finale rozprysnąć się na kawałki na przedniej szybie samochodu.</p><p>Uderzył głową o ścianę, tak mocno, że przed oczami zawirowały mu gwiazdy. Mógłby się bronić i może nawet pokonać tego typa, któremu się zdawało, że nauczy się walczyć, oglądając filmy z Jean-Claude’em Van Damme’em, ale nie taki był plan: co z tego, że znokautuje wytatuowanego, skoro chwilę później zginie od kuli? Ryzykanctwo nie miało żadnego sensu, zwłaszcza, że pomoc na pewno była już w drodze.</p><p>– Możesz iść. – Głos Arnie’ego wydawał się strasznie daleki, a w dodatku zniekształcony przez szumy jak dźwięk w zepsutym telewizorze. – Sam sobie poradzę.</p><p>– Szefie?</p><p>– Nie słyszałeś? Aha, i zabierz te skrzynki… nie, nie tamte! Te dwie spod spodu. Jezu, Rick, trochę więcej czułości, chcesz mi rozjebać pół magazynu? Swoją kobietę też traktujesz w taki sposób?</p><p>Chwilę później zostali sami. Jeden na jednego, jak na ringu. Instynkt kazał Quinnowi uciekać, ale on znowu go nie posłuchał, zaciskając tylko zęby aż do bólu szczęki i przysięgając w duchu, że zrobi wszystko, żeby zatrzymać tego sukinsyna w miejscu co najmniej przez kwadrans.</p><p>Coś mu mówiło, że Morgan van der Hayden nie odjedzie bez swojego wspólnika albo przynajmniej bez informacji, w jaki sposób tamten rozprawił się z niewygodnym świadkiem. Wóz albo przewóz: albo zgarniemy ich obu, teraz, w tym magazynie, albo równie dobrze możemy pozabijać się z Finnem sami, bo jeśli któryś z tych sukinsynów uniknie pierdla, na pewno zrobi wszystko, żeby nas zniszczyć.</p><p>– Porozmawiamy? Zrobiło się nieco kameralniej.</p><p>Quinn odwrócił się powoli, z uniesionymi rękami, żeby nie sprowokować ataku. Jeszcze nie wierzył w cudem odzyskaną swobodę ruchów, ale obok niego naprawdę nikogo nie było, więc pozwolił sobie na krok w kierunku Arnie’ego, najpierw jeden, a potem kolejny. Fitzroy, chociaż pozbawiony obstawy, sam na sam z wrogiem, wydawał się najzupełniej spokojny, jakby nawet przez myśl mu nie przeszło, że Quinn mógłby mu zrobić krzywdę. Albo facet miał nerwy ze stali albo ukrywał w rękawie jakiegoś asa.</p><p>Cóż, zapewne i jedno, i drugie jednocześnie.</p><p>– Szkoda, że tak wyszło – powiedział pozornie lekkim tonem i wyciągnął z kieszeni paczkę fajek. Sam zapalił, ale Quinna nie poczęstował. – Naprawdę szkoda, bo myślałem, że jednak się dogadamy. Długo tak myślałem, wiesz? – Kąciki jego warg uniosły się w górę. – Wiem, jestem naiwny jak dziecko. Nigdy byś go nie zdradził, prawda?</p><p>Quinn nie odpowiedział. Słowa były niepotrzebne.</p><p>Arnie pokiwał głową.</p><p>– To zabawne, ale on właśnie tak o tobie myśli – kontynuował z wyraźnym zadowoleniem. – Że go zdradziłeś. Postarałem się, żeby informacja na temat waszego, hmm, małego skoku w bok, twojego i profesorka, trafiła prosto na jego biurko. Czyżby ci o tym nie powiedział?</p><p>To niemożliwe. Jesse nie mógł wiedzieć o Finnie. To nie mogła być prawda.</p><p>A jednak, w głębi duszy, Quinn wiedział, że tym razem Arnie nie skłamał, bo nie miał powodów, żeby kłamać. Bezwstydnie napawał się swoim triumfem.</p><p>Myśl o tym, że Jesse tak długo… nie, to było zbyt straszne i Quinn dobrze wiedział, że jeśli zacznie roztrząsać tę kwestię, jego opanowanie trafi szlag, a nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Nie teraz. Tamtemu dokładnie o to chodziło: żeby go sprowokować i wytrącić z równowagi. Człowiek doprowadzony na skraj wytrzymałości łatwiej popełnia błędy.</p><p>Zdaje się, że nie wziąłeś pod uwagę mojej wojskowej przeszłości, ty sukinsynu, pomyślał i niemal się uśmiechnął, bo nie po to spędził dwie tury w Iraku, żeby teraz dać się przerobić jakiemuś znudzonemu bogaczowi, któremu zachciało się odgrywać szefa mafii.</p><p>– Nie powiedział. – Arnie wyszczerzył zęby. – Musiało go to potwornie dręczyć… dosłownie zjadać od środka. Biedny dzieciak. Wiesz co? Mam pomysł. Nagrajmy dla niego wiadomość.</p><p>– Czego ode mnie chcesz? Możesz się streszczać?</p><p>– A co, spieszysz się na randkę? Przecież właśnie ci powiedziałem, czego chcę: chcę, żeby nagrał wiadomość dla Jesse’ego Buchanana. Chodźmy! – Fitzroy zatarł ręce. – Znajdziemy lepszy kawałek magazynu, żeby robił za tło, tu jest zbyt… hmm… banalnie, za dużo gratów, zero atmosfery. Wiesz, że zanim poszedłem na zarządzanie, myślałem o karierze reżysera?</p><p>Co miał zrobić? Poszedł za nim. Przemknęło mu przez głowę, że z dwojga złego wolałby konfrontację z Morganem van der Haydenem, bo chociaż nie znał go zbyt dobrze, to przynajmniej rozumiał jego sposób myślenia – przyglądali mu się z Finnem od dłuższego czasu i rozmawiali o nim tysiące razy, przygotowując się do tej akcji. Należał do tego samego świata, co ojciec Jesse’ego i towarzystwo z jego kręgu, no, tyle że lepiej wyglądał i bardziej od polityki kochał show–biznes. Arnie Fitzroy, natomiast, był przedstawicielem zupełnie innego pokolenia. Nie musiał walczyć o byt, nie ryzykował, rozkręcając biznes, nie przeżył ani jednego bankructwa, po prostu płynął na fali, święcie przekonany, że z racji urodzenia należy mu się od życia wszystko, co najlepsze.</p><p>Quinn wiele słyszał na temat Bobby’ego Buchanana, Morgana van der Haydena, czy Leo Ackermana, ale przy całej jego niechęci do tych ludzi – byli obrzydliwi w swoim praktycyzmie i wyznawanej filozofii, że tylko bezwzględność świadczy o prawdziwej wartości człowieka – żywił do nich także niechętny szacunek, bo do wszystkiego doszli sami, własnymi rękami wykroili dla siebie najbardziej apetyczny kawałek tortu. Arnie po prostu się nudził. Nie wystarczały mu ani studia, ani udziały w Corn Heaven, ani jachty czy drogie samochody, ani nawet piękne kobiety, które kupował tak, jak kupuje się szampana w ekskluzywnej restauracji: te wszystkie córki potentatów naftowych, początkujące aktorki i świeżo objawione dziennikarki telewizyjne, które zabierał do swoich posiadłości, a po kilku tygodniach znajdował sobie kolejne, jeszcze młodsze, piękniejsze i bardziej obiecujące. Dręczył go wieczny głód. Kawałek tortu to było dla niego za mało, on chciał cały od razu, ale nie po to, żeby go zjeść, tylko żeby cisnąć go komuś w twarz i cieszyć się z cudzego upokorzenia.</p><p>Ten człowiek był bardziej bezwzględny niż wszyscy wspólnicy Bobby’ego Buchanana razem wzięci. I okrutny. Gdy Quinn stanął wreszcie w miejscu, które Arnie uznał za “odpowiednie tło do filmu” (ciasne i brudne pomieszczenie, pełne metalowych półek z teczkami; jedna ściana zupełnie pusta, drewniana i upstrzona plamami wilgoci), i popatrzył tamtemu w oczy, zadrżał, bo zobaczył w nich swoją własną śmierć. To były oczy kogoś, kto lubi zadawać cierpienie.</p><p>Jak mogłem nie zauważyć tego wcześniej?, pomyślał, zgodnie z poleceniem “reżysera” opierając się o ścianę. Czuł się jak w jakimś zupełnie popieprzonym śnie albo w filmie, który na początku wygląda jak kryminał, ale w pewnym momencie, niepostrzeżenie zmienia się w deliryczny horror. Rozmawiałem z nim przecież w Sunny Lou, i nie tylko tam, poszliśmy kiedyś razem na drinki. Wydawał mi się facetem w typie przyjaciół Claire: świetnie wykształconym, rozrywkowym japiszonem, który zgrywa klauna, bo taki ma kaprys, być może w opozycji do starszego brata, który z kolei był człowiekiem bardzo, ale to bardzo serio. Oszukał mnie bez kłopotu, myślał dalej Quinn, obserwując jak Arnie bawi się telefonem, najnowszym modelem samsunga, ustawiając opcję kamery, wszystkich oszukał, włączając w to Finna O’Reilly’ego. Tak, Finn też się dał nabrać, mimo doświadczenia w prokuraturze. Młody Fitzroy?, odpowiedział, gdy go o niego zagaiłem przy jakiejś okazji, no cóż, nie jest taki głupi, jakiego udaje, ale nie jest też taki sprytny, żebyśmy musieli zawracać sobie nim głowę. To płotka, Quinn, w dodatku wiecznie w cieniu brata. Skupmy się lepiej na Morganie van der Haydenie, bo coś mi mówi, że to on w tym gronie odgrywa rolę szefa wszystkich szefów.</p><p>Jaka szkoda, Finn, że nie miałeś racji.</p><p>– No, chyba wszystko działa. – Arnie reagował na elektronikę, zwłaszcza nową, z entuzjazmem nastolatka. – Niezły sprzęt, nie? Wchodzi do sprzedaży dopiero w przyszłym tygodniu. Uśmiech, Quinn! Jesteś w ukrytej kamerze!</p><p>Quinn zmrużył oczy, oślepiony nagłym, intensywnym światłem. Arnie zapalił lampę.</p><p>– To będzie najlepsze show, jakie mały Jesse kiedykolwiek oglądał. Z fajerwerkami w finale. Pytałeś, czego od ciebie chcę…</p><p>– Żebym nagrał wiadomość dla Jesse’ego Buchanana? – Ton głosu Quinna zabrzmiał bezbarwnie, jak głos automatu. – Już mi to powiedziałeś.</p><p>– Och, no tak. – Tamten wzruszył ramionami. – Powiesz parę słów do mikrofonu… sam nie wiem, że przepraszasz, kochasz, i takietam dyrdymały, a potem… – przyłożył sobie palce do skroni, imitując lufę pistoletu.</p><p>Zapadła cisza.</p><p>To było zbyt absurdalne, żeby mogło być prawdziwe. Quinn pomyślał, że się przesłyszał.</p><p>– Czegoś nie zrozumiałeś? – Arnie podszedł bliżej. Cały czas bawił się swoim samsungiem, jakby tylko to zaprzątało jego uwagę. – Mogę powtórzyć, jeśli chcesz. Powoli i wyraźnie.</p><p>– Mam się zastrzelić?</p><p>– Tak.</p><p>– A ty będziesz wszystko filmował?</p><p>– Tak.</p><p>Quinn nie wytrzymał i parsknął śmiechem, który przypominał szczekanie psa. Arnie Fitzroy mu zawtórował.</p><p>– A niby dlaczego miałbym to zrobić? – Ten chłopak zupełnie zwariował! Quinn był już pewien, że ma do czynienia z kompletnym wariatem. – Bardzo mi przykro, Arnie, ale jeżeli chcesz zobaczyć mojego trupa, to sam mnie musisz zastrzelić, bo kiepski ze mnie materiał na samobójcę. Albo zawołaj tego chłoptasia z tatuażami, on ci na pewno pomoże. Gdzie jest van der Hayden?</p><p>– A czy ja wiem? Może wypróbowuje towar, zawsze miał słabość do białego proszku. Wracając do naszego tematu…</p><p>Quinn nie dał mu skończyć. Miał dosyć tej farsy.</p><p>– Chcę porozmawiać z van der Haydenem – oświadczył.</p><p>– A ja chcę gwiazdki z nieba i cipy żony prezydenta. – Fitzroy wzruszył ramionami. – Każdy czegoś chce, Quinn, ale nie zawsze to dostaje. Takie jest życie. Spójrz, co dla ciebie przygotowałem. – Wyjął pistolet z kieszeni bluzy. Mały i błyszczący. Prawie jak zabaweczka. – Trochę babski, ale tobie, jako pedałowi, nie będzie chyba przeszkadzał, co? Power ma niezły, to ci mogę zagwarantować.</p><p>Z wariatami się nie dyskutuje, dlatego Quinn, tym razem, ugryzł się w język. Był bliski tego, żeby – wbrew temu, co początkowo planował – walnąć tego świra w zęby i spróbować uciec, ostatecznie znał te magazyny na tyle dobrze, że nie powinien mieć problemów z trafieniem do bocznego wyjścia. A jeśli spotka po drodze pozostałych “żołnierzy” lub pracowników nielegalnej fabryczki prochów? No cóż, zawsze mógł zabrać Arnie’ego ze sobą, w charakterze karty przetargowej, bo raczej wątpliwe, żeby któryś z tych ogolonych łbów zaryzykował śmierć człowieka, który trzymał rękę na całej forsie.</p><p>Już, już, chciał rzucić się w przód, żeby zrealizować chociaż pierwszą część tego karkołomnego planu (Do diabła, O’Reilly, gdzie jesteś? Nie mogę czekać ani minuty dłużej!), gdy głos Fitzroya osadził go w miejscu.</p><p>– Na wypadek, gdyby przyszły ci do głowy jakieś głupie pomysły… – Facet igrał z ogniem. Jakby nigdy nic podszedł do Quinna i wyciągnął w jego kierunku swój telefon o absurdalnie wielkim ekranie. – To jest samochód Jesse’ego Buchanana, mam rację?</p><p>Miał. Quinn znał ten wóz lepiej niż swój własny, sam pomagał go wybrać (Jesse uwielbiał prowadzić, ale nie miał głowy do spraw technicznych, na przykład ciągle zapominał o przeglądach i ignorował podejrzane dźwięki), a potem jeździł nim wielokrotnie, zarówno w roli kierowcy, jak i pasażera. To była ładna, bezpretensjonalna toyota, starszy rocznik, bo Jesse nie życzył sobie najnowszego modelu prosto z salonu, w nierzucającym się w oczy bordowym kolorze. Samochód miał rysę na drzwiach po prawej stronie – pamiątkę po niedawnej stłuczce – i Quinn obiecywał, że zadzwoni w tej sprawie do lakiernika, ale oczywiście wyleciało mu to z głowy. Na zdjęciu rysa była świetnie widoczna, tak, jakby paparazzi specjalnie skupił się właśnie na niej. Nie było więc wątpliwości: to była toyota Jesse’ego. Żadna pomyłka nie wchodziła w grę.</p><p>– Widzę, że poznajesz. Bardzo dobrze – ucieszył się Arnie. – W takim razie nie będziesz chyba wątpił w to, co powiem za chwilę? Wierzysz mi, Quinn?</p><p>Nie wierzył. Nie chciał wierzyć. Ale i tak skinął głowa.</p><p>Z wariatami się nie dyskutuje, powtórzył w myślach. Z wariatami się nie dyskutuje. Z wariatami...</p><p>– W takim razie posłuchaj uważnie. Jakiś czas temu kazałem zainstalować w tym samochodzie pewną małą… hmm… niespodziankę. Zauważyłeś już chyba, że uwielbiam elektronikę? Gdybym nie poszedł na zarządzanie, na pewno skończyłbym coś fajnego na uczelni technicznej… elektronikę właśnie, może robotykę...</p><p>– A ja myślałem, że reżyserię? – Nie wytrzymał Quinn.</p><p>Arnie rzucił mu trudne do zinterpretowania spojrzenie.</p><p>– To też – odparł. – Mam dużo czasu i jestem zdolny. No, w każdym razie, moja mała niespodzianka jest przy okazji bardzo, ale to bardzo wybuchowa. Wystarczy, wiesz, nacisnąć guzik… wszystko działa zdalnie, nawet ze znacznej odległości… i już, samochód zmienia się w kulę ognia. Ładnie to wygląda, oczywiście pod warunkiem, że nie siedzisz w środku.</p><p>Czy on chce mi powiedzieć, że zamierza wysadzić w powietrze samochód Jesse’ego?</p><p>Quinn poczuł, że do gardła podchodzi mu kolejna fala mdłości.</p><p>– Chcesz mi powiedzieć… – urwał i pokręcił głową.  – Po co miałbyś to robić?</p><p>– A czemu nie? – Na kolejnym zdjęciu można było zobaczyć, jak Jesse otwiera drzwi i wsiada do samochodu. – To fotka sprzed paru minut. Spójrz, w prawym dolnym rogu jest data i godzina.</p><p>Kolejne zdjęcie – bomba przytwierdzona do podwozia toyoty. Quinn znał się na bombach na tyle dobrze, żeby od razu rozpoznać jej typ. Ze świstem nabrał powietrze i od razu je wypuścił.</p><p>Spojrzał Arnie’emu w oczy.</p><p>– Chcesz, żebym się zabił – powiedział powoli – a ty, w zamian, nie zdetonujesz ładunku. Dobrze. Rozumiem. A jaką mam gwarancję, że po tym, jak już sobie odstrzelę łeb, ty i tak nie wysadzisz Jesse’ego w powietrze?</p><p>– Nie masz żadnej – uśmiechnął się Arnie. – Ale za to, jeśli nie zrobisz tego, o co cię proszę, masz stuprocentową pewność, że mały Jesse Buchanan jeszcze dzisiaj wyląduje… jesteś wierzący, Quinn? – uniósł brwi. – No nieważne. Wyląduje tam, gdzie lądują po śmierci małe, słodkie pedałki.</p><p>Jeżeli Finn O’Reilly zamierzał włączyć się do akcji, teraz był najlepszy moment. A w zasadzie – ostatni. Quinn nie umiał się modlić (odpowiedzią na pytanie Arnie’ego było: nie, nie jestem i nigdy nie byłem wierzący, wierzę jedynie w naturę, i w to, że wszyscy jesteśmy jej ważną częścią), ale gdyby Fay nauczyła go w dzieciństwie  “Ojcze nasz”, czy “Zdrowaś Mario”, z pewnością zacząłby je teraz odmawiać, w intencji szybkiego pojawienia się Finna. Sytuacja ewidentnie wymknęła się spod kontroli. Gdy Quinn zrzucał skrzynki, zwracając na siebie uwagę chłopców z gangu, nawet przez myśl mu nie przeszło, że może zostać postawiony przed takim wyborem.</p><p>Czy był gotowy zginąć za Jesse’ego Buchanana?</p><p>Pewnie powinien odpowiedzieć: “tak”, w dodatku bez wahania, ale River Quinn był tylko człowiekiem. W ogóle nie chciał ginąć. Z żadnego, nawet najbardziej szlachetnego,  powodu.</p><p>– Czyli się rozumiemy. – Arnie z uwagą śledził każdą zmianę w mimice Quinna. Pewnie zastanawiał się, na ile go jeszcze przycisnąć. – Najpierw nagranie, potem strzał.</p><p>– Ale tego mu nie wyślesz.</p><p>– Czego? – Tamten udał, że nie zrozumiał.</p><p>– Nie wyślesz mu relacji na żywo z mojego samobójstwa.</p><p>Jak Jesse zareaguje, gdy zobaczy film? Co poczuje? Jakie myśli przemkną mu przez głowę w ciągu tego kilkunastominutowego, brutalnego nagrania?</p><p>Na pewno o wszystko się obwini. Na pewno będzie przekonany, że to on, a nie mafia z AgroBuchu, jest odpowiedzialny za to, co się zdarzyło: od śmierci Bobby’ego Buchanana (bardziej niż podejrzanej), przez jego własny wypadek w górach (z pewnością zainicjowany przez kogoś z zewnątrz), aż po późniejsze przekręty i akcję w magazynie. Jesse zawsze miał tendencję do dźwigania na swoich wątłych plecach grzechów całego świata. To, że do tej pory jakoś sobie radził, zakrawało na cud, ale Quinn nie miał złudzeń – ciężar, który zamierzał mu zaserwować Arnie Fitzroy, z pewnością wgniecie go w ziemię raz na zawsze.</p><p>Nie można było do tego dopuścić.</p><p>– Nie wyślesz mu relacji z mojego samobójstwa – powtórzył twardo. – Słyszysz?</p><p>– Nie ma sprawy. – Arnie zgodził się podejrzanie łatwo. – Żadnych krwawych kawałków. Same łzawe wyznania, jak w reality show. Może być? Zaczynamy?</p><p>I zaczęli. Kamera poszła w ruch. To była chora gra, prawdopodobnie najbardziej popieprzona ze wszystkich, w jakich Quinn kiedykolwiek brał udział, ale nie mógł się już wycofać, bo stawka była zbyt wysoka. Oczywiście groźby Arnie’ego mogły być nieprawdziwe, bomba mogła nie istnieć, Jesse mógł być całkowicie bezpieczny. Mogło tak być, i owszem. Tyle tylko, że mogło też być dokładnie tak, jak Fitzroy powiedział, a to oznaczało ogromne ryzyko: niczego nieświadomy Jesse, który jechał właśnie do firmy albo może na lunch, po kawę, gdziekolwiek indziej, dosłownie siedział na tykającej bombie. Co Quinn miał mu powiedzieć, do ciężkiej cholery? W takim momencie? Już w nocy, gdy do niego dzwonił, nie potrafił znaleźć właściwych słów, a teraz było jeszcze gorzej, w głowie miał całkowitą pustkę.</p><p>– To nie twoja wina – wydukał w końcu, patrząc w błyszczące oko samsunga. Gdzieś tam, na podłodze, walał się jego własny telefon, rozbity na części, na który Finn pewnie usiłował się bezskutecznie dodzwonić. – To nigdy nie była twoja wina. Przepraszam.</p><p>Przepraszam, że z tobą nie rozmawiałem. Przepraszam, że nie umiałem cię kochać, tak, jak tego potrzebowałeś. Przepraszam, że nie jestem tym Quinnem, którego poznałeś w górach, i że nigdy nim, tak naprawdę, nie byłem. Przepraszam, że musisz oglądać to idiotyczne nagranie i mam nadzieję, że gdy się stąd wreszcie wydostanę… gdy Finn O’Reilly przyjedzie i wpakuję tę całą zgraję do pierdla… zdołam ci wszystko jakoś wyjaśnić.</p><p>– Pospiesz się, nie mamy całego dnia.</p><p>– Dlaczego dalej nagrywasz?</p><p>– Na pamiątkę. Na wszelki wypadek.</p><p>Dziwne uczucie: trzymać w rękach pistolet, tak inny od tego, do którego Quinn był przyzwyczajony. Faktycznie, wyglądał jak zabawka. Misternie zdobiona, śliczna i śmiercionośna. Absurdalna. A co, gdybym jednak strzelił do Arnie’ego Fitzroya?, przemknęło Quinnowi przez głowę, nie spudłowałbym na pewno, mam dobre oko, zawsze miałem, potrafiłem zestrzelić snajpera z dużej odległości, nawet w półmroku. Gdybym tylko chciał, byłby martwy w ciągu kilku chwil. Co prawda martwy nie mógłby zeznawać podczas procesów i Finn czułby się zawiedziony, ale martwy byłby przynajmniej… no cóż, martwy. Nikomu więcej by nie zagroził.</p><p>– Jeden, gwałtowny ruch i…</p><p>– Tak, wiem – przerwał mu i przełknął ślinę. – Słyszałem to tysiące razy. Powtarzasz się, Arnie. Twoje laski nigdy ci tego nie powiedziały?</p><p>To wszystko zaraz się skończy, na pewno. Jeszcze minuta lub dwie. Do magazynu wparuje grupa specjalna, ściany zadrżą od krzyków, wystrzałów, wyszczekiwanych gardłowo rozkazów, a senny spokój magazynu zmieni się w piekło na ziemi. Arnie wyląduje na klepkach, twarzą w pyle, a któryś z gliniarzy, może McCarthy, skuje mu ręce na plecach i odczyta prawa, że adwokat, że wszystko, co powiesz, może być użyte przeciwko tobie, i tak dalej. Standardowa procedura. Jezu, Quinn, to była niezła jazda!, Finn wyłoni się z mroku, zdyszany, w rozpiętej kurtce, nabuzowany adrenaliną aż po czubek ognistych włosów, już myślałem, że nie zdążymy! Ja też tak myślałem, odpowie Quinn, zabierając O’Reilly’emu jego piersiówkę, myślałem, że już po mnie. Łyknie trochę wódki, przepłuczę nią usta, splunie. Czemu, do kurwy nędzy, tak się wlekliście? O’Reilly nie odpowie, tylko przyciśnie Quinna do siebie, krótko i mocno, jak żołnierz żołnierza tuż po walce, którą obaj cudem przeżyli, a potem wyjdą na zewnątrz i wypalą przy samochodzie paczkę fajek, obserwując, jak gliniarze kończą robotę i zgarniają wszystkich podejrzanych do furgonetki.</p><p>– Nie wyślesz mu tego, prawda? – Sam nie wiedział, o kogo pytał. O Jesse’ego? A może o Finna? Pistolet, chociaż malutki, w jego rękach ważył co najmniej tonę.</p><p>Padła jakaś odpowiedź, ale Quinn jej nie usłyszał, bo nie słyszał już niczego, z wyjątkiem odgłosów wyobrażonej, policyjnej obławy. Tak naprawdę nie wiedział, co robi, gdy przyciskał lufę do skroni i naciskał spust – jakiś inny, obcy Quinn zrobił to za niego, jego własnymi, bezwolnymi rękami. A potem, ten inny, obcy Quinn, osunął się na ziemię, przy nadal włączonej kamerze samsunga.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Mówił tak długo, że zaschło mu w gardle, więc sięgnął po butelkę wody mineralnej, która stała na stoliku przy łóżku Zacka, i pociągnął z niej kilka łyków. Noo, Finny, chłopcze, pomyślał z ironią, przez ten urlop wyszedłeś z wprawy! Kiedyś mogłeś gadać godzinami, prowadzić wykład za wykładem, w dodatku na ciężkim kacu, i nic ci nie było. A teraz co? Krótka opowiastka z życia wzięta i jestem wrakiem człowieka!</p><p>– Masz jeszcze jakieś pytania? – popatrzył na Zacka, który w zamyśleniu bawił się książką (tą, którą Finn mu kiedyś zadedykował), przekładając ją z ręki do ręki. Był tak zamyślony, że na jego czole pojawiła się pionowa zmarszczka. – Czy taka ilość wiedzy cię satysfakcjonuje?</p><p>Finn był ciekawy, co jego dawny student o tym wszystkim sądzi. O Quinnie. O nim i Quinnie. O nich razem. O tym, że nie zdążył – chociaż próbował, Bóg mu świadkiem, że naprawdę próbował – dotrzeć na czas. Sposób myślenia Zacka Liu zawsze go fascynował, był pokręcony, i owszem, ale przy tym niesamowicie świeży, taki inny od sztampowych analiz, którymi raczyli go inni uczniowie. Rozgrzeszy mnie, czy raczej strąci w otchłań? – to była idiotyczna konkluzja, bombastyczna jak z kiepskiej literatury, ale Finn nie potrafił się od niej uwolnić. Powie: to nie twoja wina?, czy raczej: spieprzył pan, profesorze O’Reilly, drugiej szansy pan nie dostanie?</p><p>– Dziękuję.</p><p>– Słucham? –  Finn popatrzył na Zacka z niedowierzaniem. – Za co?</p><p>To było niewiarygodne! Zack Liu nie dziękował nikomu za nic, a już na pewno nie swojemu profesorowi – nie zrobił tego nawet wtedy, gdy ten, po wielu zabiegach, prośbach i groźbach, zgodził się wreszcie przyjąć go na seminarium (tak naprawdę Finn chciał przyjąć Zacka od razu, już po pierwszej rozmowie, ale zbyt dobrze się bawił, wciąż odmawiając i wciąż wysłuchując nowych kontrargumentów, dlatego przeciągał tę “rekrutację” w nieskończoność). Powiedział wtedy… co to dokładnie było… no  tak: “Jezu, nareszcie! Już myślałem, że będę musiał zacytować z pamięci całą “Sztukę wojny”!</p><p>– Za szczerość. – Zack wyprostował się na łóżku. – Tego się po panu nie spodziewałem.</p><p>– A czego się spodziewałeś? – prawdę mówiąc, Finn też nie sądził, że opowie Zackowi o Quinnie w taki sposób, niemal brutalnie, nie pomijając żadnych szczegółów (pierwszy raz wyartykułował to, co przecież było prawdą: nie tylko z Quinnem pracował, ale też, w jakiś zupełnie karkołomny, popieprzony sposób, z nim ŻYŁ, i to przez wiele miesięcy), ale nie żałował tego impulsu.</p><p>Może musiałem to z siebie wyrzucić, pomyślał. Może musiałem opowiedzieć tę historię komuś z zewnątrz. To trochę jak ze zwierzeniami w barze: opowiadasz nieznajomemu całe swoje życie, dlatego właśnie, że jest obcy, i wiesz, że wkrótce się rozstaniecie – to znacznie bezpieczniejsze niż rozmowa z kimś, na kim ci naprawdę zależy, i czyje ewentualne odejście złamałoby ci serce.</p><p>Czy to znaczy, że nigdy, tak naprawdę, nie zależało mi na Zacku?</p><p>Nie udawaj większego dupka, niż jesteś w rzeczywistości, skomentowałby Quinn, gdyby usłyszał jego myśli, ale Quinna tutaj nie było, bo leżał w dole, pod świeżo skoszoną trawą i nie obchodziły go sprawy żyjących.</p><p>– Nie wiem. Chyba kryminału. – Zack wzruszył ramionami. – Czytałem trochę na temat afery w AgroBuchu, ale w szpitalu ciężko o newsy, człowiek musi kombinować, jakby siedział w pudle o zaostrzonym rygorze. Dlatego… – urwał nagle i popatrzył na Finna z typową dla siebie mieszaniną hardości i obawy. – Pomyślałem, że najlepiej będzie dopytać u źródła. To chyba najsensowniejsza metoda badawcza, mam rację?</p><p>– A od kiedy to zajmujesz się dziennikarstwem śledczym? – zakpił Finn, bardziej z przyzwyczajenia niż z rzeczywistej potrzeby. – Czyżbyś zmienił kierunek studiów?</p><p>Zack uśmiechnął się krzywo.</p><p>– Nazwijmy to moim nowym hobby.</p><p>Tak naprawdę Finna nie obchodziły powody nagłego zainteresowania Zacka Liu Riverem Quinnem, którego przecież nigdy nie poznał, liczyło się tylko to, że od tej chwili nie tylko on jeden nosił w sobie jego (ich wspólną) historię. Z jakiegoś powodu było to ważne. Z jakiegoś powodu Finn sądził, że Quinn, chociaż za życia nie należał do osób, które chętnie zwierzają się z tego, co naprawdę czują i myślą, nie miałby nic przeciwko temu.</p><p>– Naprawdę chciałeś to zrobić? – Finn znacząco spojrzał na owinięty bandażem nadgarstek swojego studenta.</p><p>– Ma pan na myśli… czy chciałem się zabić? – Zack uniósł obie ręce do góry i przyjrzał im się z zainteresowaniem, jakby oglądał wyjątkowo dobrze zachowany artefakt z czasów dynastii Ming. – A czy wyglądam panu na samobójcę, profesorze?</p><p>Wyglądasz na dzieciaka, którego życie rozjechało walcem, pomyślał Finn, ale nie powiedział tego głośno.</p><p>– A czy ja ci wyglądam na psychoterapeutę, Liu?</p><p>– Wygląda pan na kogoś – odparował Zack, który w przeciwieństwie do Finna nie ugryzł się w język – za kogo mój dawny współlokator musiał ostatnio prowadzić zbyt dużo zajęć.</p><p>Obaj zamilkli na dłuższą chwilę.</p><p>– Masz rację – odparł wreszcie Finn. Gdy wstawał z krzesła, zakręciło mu się w głowie. Był słaby jak dziecko, które pierwszy raz wyszło z domu po długiej i ciężkiej chorobie. – Długie urlopy rozleniwiają, powinienem wrócić do pracy. A ty, Liu, powinieneś wrócić na studia.</p><p>Nie zamierzał tego powiedzieć, podobnie jak nie zamierzał wtajemniczać Zacka w swoje prywatne sprawy, a jednak zrobił i jedno i drugie. Zaprzeczanie własnym słowom nie miało teraz żadnego sensu. Robiąc coś takiego, po kilkudziesięciu minutach szczerości, tylko by się ośmieszył.</p><p>Poza tym naprawdę chciał, żeby Zack wrócił na seminarium. Brakowało mu tego chłopaka bardziej, niż chciałby to przyznać.</p><p>– Porozmawiam z dziekanem – dodał, bo jego student nadal milczał, co było do niego zupełnie niepodobne. Zmienił się nie tylko fizycznie. Spoważniał. Może dorósł. Jego ogolona czaszka, zryta bliznami, pamiątkami po jakichś innych historiach, które być może zostaną kiedyś komuś opowiedziane, połyskiwała w kiepskim świetle jarzeniówek jak kamień wyrzucony na brzeg jeziora. – Na pewno uda się coś załatwić. Stary Eliot jest mi winny przysługę.</p><p>– Niech pan pozdrowi Luke’a, profesorze. – Zack nareszcie podniósł głowę i Finn w jednej chwili zrozumiał, że żadnych powrotów nie będzie. Nie wchodzi się dwa razy do tej samej rzeki. – On też całkiem nieźle opanował grę w <em>go</em>.</p><p>– Nie tak dobrze, jak ty.</p><p>– Nikt nie gra tak dobrze jak ja, panie O’Reilly – Chłopak uśmiechnął się z wyższością i przez krótką, ulotną chwilę przypominał siebie z dawnych czasów, tamtego czupurnego, nieprzeciętnie bystrego chłopca, który doskonale znał swoją wartość, chociaż jednocześnie ciągle w nią wątpił i potrzebował, żeby ktoś go w tym przekonaniu utwierdzał. – Nie pamięta pan, że byłem mistrzem juniorów stanu Północne Arkas?</p><p>Finn parsknął i szybko się odwrócił, żeby Zack nie zobaczył, że zwilgotniały mu oczy.</p><p>– Powtarzałeś mi to tak wiele razy, że prawdopodobnie nawet w grobie będę o tym pamiętał – powiedział z udawanym przekąsem. – Znasz mój numer, więc dzwoń, jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebował. Dobrze?</p><p>– Dobrze.</p><p>Obaj wiedzieli, że to nieprawda. Zack nie zamierzał dzwonić, a Finn nie planował kolejnych wizyt w szpitalu. Godzina szczerości właśnie dobiegła końca.</p><p>– I nie baw się więcej ostrymi przedmiotami. Można się nimi pokaleczyć.</p><p>Czuł się dziwnie, gdy wreszcie stamtąd wyszedł, jednocześnie zbyt pełny i wydrążony w środku, zmęczony, skołowany, ale też bardziej spokojny niż wtedy, gdy wszedł do budynku. Znowu przyszła mu na myśl analogia z barem, rozmową z nieznajomym (w której nie chodzi o seks – wbrew pozorom nie wszystkie wyprawy Finna do barów kończyły się seksem), i z powrotem do domu o świcie, na miękkich nogach, z głową ciężką od dymu i nadprogramowych promili. Jest ci wtedy tak dobrze! Nie możesz już myśleć, więc przyglądasz się światu zza mentalnej mgiełki i rejestrujesz pierwszych przechodniów, którzy idą do pracy na jakąś zupełnie barbarzyńską godzinę, senne, poranne autobusy, samochody ze śladami przymrozku na przednich szybach, otwierane gdzieniegdzie rolety sklepów, gołębie, śmieci, pojedynczych biegaczy i spacerowiczów z psami. Nie należysz do tego świata i jest ci z tym dobrze. To drugi powód ulgi. Wiesz, że w przeciwieństwie do tamtego mężczyzny w swetrze, który chucha w zmarznięte dłonie, albo tamtej obładowanej tobołkami kobiety, nic cię nie goni, nie czekają na ciebie żadne obowiązki (a w każdym razie nie w najbliższym czasie), i twoje jedyne zadanie polega na dotarciu do domu w jednym kawałku.</p><p>– Finn?</p><p>Otworzył oczy i rozmasował skronie palcami. Z wysiłkiem uśmiechnął się do Luke’a, który patrzył na niego takim wzrokiem, jakby tylko krok dzielił go od decyzji wezwania lekarza.</p><p>Jak długo tu stoję?, pomyślał. Pięć minut? Kwadrans? Pewnie na tyle długo, że zacząłem zwracać na siebie uwagę.</p><p>Ściana była dobra, chłodna, przyjemnie materialna, i dawała podporę, której Finn tak bardzo potrzebował, ale mimo to, zmusił się, żeby odkleić od niej plecy i zrobić krok do przodu. Koszulę miał mokrą od potu i prawdopodobnie zaczynał cuchnąć – tak to już bywa na odwyku, że człowiek do tego stopnia topi się w smrodzie własnych wydzielin, że w pewnym momencie przestaje go to obchodzić.</p><p>– Nic mi nie jest – wymamrotał i pomyślał, że chyba naprawdę jest pijany i wymyślił sobie ten szpital (a może i Luke’a, nieprawdopodobnie pięknego Luke’a Martinssona) w pijackim widzie. – Ja tylko…– znów się uśmiechnął, ale oczy miał mokre. – Jestem tylko bardzo zmęczony.</p><p>– Chodź, zabiorę cię do domu – usłyszał. – Debbie czeka na nas przy samochodzie.</p><p>– Jaka Debbie? – zdziwił się, bo nie przypominał sobie kobiety o takim imieniu. Naprawdę poznał kogoś takiego?</p><p>– Debbie Buchanan. Dosyć tych przeżyć jak na jeden dzień, potrzebujesz odpoczynku i elektrolitów.</p><p>No dobrze, skoro tak mówisz, Luke’u Martinssonie, pójdę z tobą, gdziekolwiek sobie zażyczysz, nawet do Debbie, kimkolwiek jest. Tylko mnie nie puszczaj, bo się przewrócę. Potrzebuję twojego ramienia, ręki na plecach, mocnego uścisku, całego ciebie obok mojego wyzutego z energii ciała. Czasem bywa też tak: że wypiłeś za dużo i błogi powrót do domu, ulicami, zaułkami, torami kolejowymi i poboczami dróg, zmienia się w wielką wyprawę po złote runo. Możesz zginąć w każdej chwili. Możesz wpaść pod samochód (Finn doświadczył tego kilkukrotnie), oberwać za zbyt nachalne gapienie się w czyjąś twarz (to też mu się przytrafiło), spaść ze skarpy, prosto do rzeki, albo wylądować w jakimś dole z połamanymi nogami. Możesz po prostu zabłądzić, jakbyś był turystą, który przyjechał z prowincji i zachłysnął się Nowym Arkas po raz pierwszy w życiu, i nigdy się nie odnaleźć. Miasto, Luke’u Martinssonie, jest najgroźniejsze właśnie wtedy, gdy wydaje się potulne niczym baranek.</p><p>– Może lepiej pojedźmy windą – zaproponował Luke, ale Finn pokręcił głową, bo wolał iść piechotą. – Albo…</p><p>Chyba nie chce mnie tutaj zostawić?, przemknęło Finnowi przez głowę. Ogarnął go strach, który – paradoksalnie – pomógł mu wrócić do rzeczywistości.</p><p>Nie jestem pijany, uświadomił sobie, tylko wyczerpany spowiedzią.</p><p>Nie wracam o świcie ulicami miasta, tylko idę szpitalnym korytarzem, ponieważ, – właśnie tak! – jestem w szpitalu, do którego przyjechałem z Luke’em i Debbie Buchanan. Z powodu Zacka Liu i jego idiotycznej zagrywki z formularzami.</p><p>Debbie jest najbogatszą kobietą w Nowym Arkas, według ostatniego rankingu miesięcznika “Biznes”, byłą żoną Bobby’ego Buchanana, macochą Jesse’ego. To ona nas tutaj przywiozła i ona zawiezie nas z powrotem do domu...</p><p><em>Naszego</em> domu. Mojego i Luke’a Martinssona.</p><p>– Naprawdę nic mi nie jest – powiedział zadziwiająco trzeźwo. Nagle, po krótkiej, emocjonalnej zapaści, wszystkie elementy układanki wróciły na swoje miejsca, a świat przestał wirować wokół własnej osi. – Poczekaj chwilę. Muszę się ogarnąć.</p><p>Co za okropne słowo! Jedno z tych, których nigdy nie należy mówić osobom cierpiącym na depresję.</p><p>– Pokłóciliście się? – zaryzykował Luke. – Powiesz mi, co się stało? Aż tak z nim źle? Strasznie długo tam siedziałeś.</p><p>– Mogłeś wejść i sam sprawdzić, wystarczyło nacisnąć klamkę – odparował Finn, ale widząc zmianę, jaka zaszła po tych słowach na twarzy Luke’a, zrezygnował z zaczepnego tonu. –  Nic się nie stało, po prostu rozmawialiśmy. To znaczy głównie ja mówiłem, ale chyba… – urwał, bo dotarło do niego, że nie da rady dokończyć tego zdania – przepraszam, Luke, nie mam siły do tego wracać. Może później.</p><p>Umarłbym, gdybym to zrobił, pomyślał i dotknął koszuli na piersiach, wyczuwając wilgoć potu, albo do reszty straciłbym rozum. A będę go jeszcze potrzebował.</p><p>– W porządku. – Luke nie zdołał ukryć zawodu brzmiącego w głosie. – Rozumiem.</p><p>– Nie chciał się zabić. – Finn uznał, że musi to podkreślić. – To był wypadek.</p><p>Uwierzył? Nie uwierzył? Jego jasne oczy wpatrywały się w Finna bez wyrzutu, ale też bez przekonania, co mogło oznaczać tylko jedno:</p><p>Nie uwierzył.</p><p>No cóż, trudno się dziwić.</p><p>– Rozumiem – powtórzył jednak, nieco ciszej. – A jak się czuje?</p><p>– Dobrze. Lepiej. Sam nie wiem. Wygląda inaczej.</p><p>– To znaczy?</p><p>Jak wytłumaczyć Luke’owi, że Zack Liu, którego obaj znali, już nie istnieje?</p><p>– Ludzie się zmieniają – mruknął tylko i na niepewnych nogach, muskając palcami ściany korytarza,  ruszył w kierunku klatki schodowej.</p><p>Po chwili poczuł rękę, wsuwającą się pod ramię, ciepły oddech w okolicach szyi, zapach znajomej wody kolońskiej. Luke go dogonił, podtrzymał, zrównał z nim krok. Finn nie skomentował tego faktu ani jednym słowem, ale ulga rozlewająca się po całym ciele, uświadomiła mu, jak bardzo się bał, że jego asystent, przyjaciel, człowiek, którego kochał, chociaż nigdy mu tego nie powiedział, po prostu zniknie, tak jak znikała większość urojeń, albo jak znika mgła, gdy dzień na dobre opanuje ulice miasta.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. VI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To było dziwne uczucie: radość i strach jednocześnie. Wychodzę, powtórzył Jesse w myślach, żeby przyswoić ten fakt, który nadal wydawał mu się czymś nierealnym, oszustwem albo głupim dowcipem doktora Królika, naprawdę stąd wychodzę! Niedługo. Za niecałe dwa dni.</p><p>Prawdopodobnie tak czuli się więźniowie, gdy zapadała decyzja o warunkowym zwolnieniu – Jesse nie wiedział zbyt dużo o więzieniach i osadzonych w nich kryminalistach, ale wyobraźnia podpowiadała mu zbliżony scenariusz, mieszaninę podniecenia, szczęścia i najróżniejszych obaw, od emocjonalnych (“żona już mnie nie kocha”), przez bytowe (“gdzie ja teraz dostanę pracę?”), aż po zupełnie oderwane od rzeczywistości (“tutaj było mi lepiej”). Jesse, przychodząc tego dnia na spotkanie z lekarzem, nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu sprawy. To znaczy wiedział – wyczuwał – że szok wywołany, najpierw przesłuchaniem w sprawie Quinna, a potem tym, co zrobił Zack w szpitalnej łazience, popchnął go na drogę, którą Królik określiłby pewnie jako “droga do odzyskania kontroli nad własnym życiem” (najgłupsze określenie, jakie można sobie wyobrazić – niby w jaki sposób ktokolwiek mógłby sprawować kontrolę nad życiem, w dodatku własnym?), ale decyzji o rychłym opuszczeniu szpitala nie przewidział. Uderzyła ona w niego tak nagle, jak piorun z jasnego nieba.</p><p>Doktor Levi przyglądał mu się w milczeniu przez dłuższą chwilę. Odłożył długopis.</p><p>– Nie wyglądasz na zadowolonego – stwierdził w końcu.</p><p>Jesse pokręcił głową.</p><p>– To nie tak – odpowiedział. – Po prostu… jestem trochę zdziwiony, to wszystko.</p><p>– Boisz się, że nie jesteś jeszcze gotowy?</p><p>Nigdy nie będę gotowy, pomyślał. Zagryzł wargi i odruchowo zerknął na gigantyczną maskotkę, która jak zwykle siedziała na krześle przy drzwiach. Pluszowy, milczący strażnik gabinetu.</p><p>– Jesse? – Doktor rzadko go poganiał, ale widocznie tym razem jego milczenie trwało zbyt długo. – Odpowiedz, proszę, na moje pytanie.</p><p>– Nie wiem – odparł zgodnie z prawdą. – Jeszcze kilka dni temu… szczerze mówiąc, nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek stąd wyjdę. Wyobrażałem sobie, że właśnie tak będzie wyglądała reszta mojego życia. Szpital – przełknął ślinę. Odruchowo schował obie dłonie pod blat stołu, bo nie lubił, gdy inni na nie patrzyli (“masz ręce jak dziewczyna!”). – Jak nie ten, to jakiś inny, kolejny, i jeszcze jeden, wszystkie bliźniaczo do siebie podobne. Nie przygotowałem się… nie przygotowałem żadnego planu na wypadek, gdybym…</p><p>Urwał. Zaplątał się, jak zwykle. Pochylił głowę i czekał na wyrok.</p><p>– A czy naprawdę musisz przygotowywać jakieś plany? – Głos Królika brzmiał łagodnie, działał na Jesse’ego kojąco. – Nie możesz po prostu zaczekać na to, co się stanie? Pozwolić rzeczom, żeby się działy?</p><p>– Rzeczy nigdy nie dzieją się tak, jak powinny.</p><p>– A jak, według ciebie, miałoby to wyglądać?</p><p>Jak? Jeszcze niedawno Jesse bez wahania odpowiedziałby: Quinn powinien przeżyć, nadal bylibyśmy razem, mieszkalibyśmy w górskiej chacie, szczęśliwi i wolni, daleko od wszystkich problemów. Teraz nie był już tego taki pewien. To znaczy nadal pragnął, żeby śmierć Quinna okazała się snem albo jakąś potworną pomyłką – oddałby wszystko, żeby go zobaczyć, przytulić, wiedzieć, że jest bezpieczny – ale co do reszty… Górska chata odpłynęła w sferę wspomnień, pięknych, ale jednak wspomnień. Jesse przestał wierzyć, że tamto życie, które sobie wyśnił, życie z Quinnem, mogłoby kiedykolwiek zdarzyć się na jawie.</p><p>– Nie wiem – powtórzył. Trzymał się tego sformułowania jak ostatniej deski ratunku. – Nie wiem, co powinienem zrobić. To znaczy… – zawahał się, bo przecież obiecał sobie, że będzie szczery podczas terapii. – To znaczy chyba się domyślam, widzę początek, pierwsze kroki, ale ciąg dalszy ginie we mgle. Zawsze chciałem studiować literaturę... Myśli pan, że jestem już za stary, żeby zacząć studia?</p><p>– Nie, Jesse. Nie jesteś za stary.</p><p>– To dobrze. – Czasem Jesse czuł się wiekowym starcem, a innym razem pięcioletnim chłopcem, który rozpaczliwie szuka swojej matki. – Bo odkąd pamiętam, zawsze byłem albo za młody, albo za stary dla wszystkich wokoło. Dla mojego ojca. Dla Quinna. Za młody, żeby kierować firmą, za stary, żeby histeryzować jak dziecko… ciągle nie taki, jak trzeba. Wykluczony z kręgu. Byłoby miło chociaż raz w życiu mieć dokładnie tyle lat, ile się ma, i nie musieć się z tego nikomu tłumaczyć.</p><p>Doktor Levi posłał mu zza biurka promienny uśmiech.</p><p>– I właśnie dlatego jesteś gotowy, żeby stąd wyjść, Jesse. Dlatego, że mówisz to, co mówisz. Pewnie nie pamiętasz, nie możesz pamiętać jak brzmiałeś na początku, gdy się poznaliśmy, tamten Jesse nie sformułowałby swoich pragnień w taki sposób. Ba, w ogóle ich wtedy nie miał! Myślę, że studiowanie literatury to świetny pomysł, powinieneś tego spróbować.</p><p>Zamilkli. Jesse ze zmarszczonym czołem zastanawiał się nad tym, co właśnie usłyszał, natomiast doktor Levi jak zwykle zapisywał w zeszycie jakieś uwagi, wiercąc się na krześle, jakby oblazło go stado mrówek.</p><p>Może ma rację, pomyślał Jesse, może nie chodzi o żadną gotowość, czy plany, które i tak się nie ziszczą, może rzecz w tym, żeby dać sobie szansę na COKOLWIEK. Quinn nie chciałby, żebym utknął w szpitalu na wieki. Powiedziałby (chociaż nie wiem, skąd czerpał to przekonanie – zawsze widział we mnie kogoś wartościowszego od osoby, którą się czułem), że mam zbyt wiele do zaoferowania, światu i ludziom, żeby zatrzasnąć się w pustelni, jakakolwiek by ona nie była. Szpital. Chata w górach. Cztery ściany apartamentowca. Własna głowa. Wyjdź z domu, Jesse, i pozwól innym nacieszyć się swoim pięknem!</p><p>Łzy zakręciły mu się w oczach.</p><p>– Powinienem go odwiedzić – szepnął. – To straszne, że do tej pory tego nie zrobiłem.</p><p>Doktor Levi podniósł głowę znad zeszytu. Na szkłach jego wielkich okularów Jesse dostrzegł tłuste odciski palców.</p><p>– Rivera Quinna?</p><p>– Tak – potwierdził. – Z przyczyn… wiadomych, nie byłem na jego pogrzebie, a  potem od razu trafiłem tutaj. Muszę iść na cmentarz.</p><p>– To prawda – zgodził się lekarz.</p><p>– Muszę… – chciał powiedzieć: „Muszę się z nim pożegnać”, ale to nie była prawda, bo przecież wcale nie chciał pozwolić mu odejść, nie do końca. Nie zamierzał o nim zapomnieć.  – Muszę uświadomić sobie… muszę…</p><p>– Jego śmierć?</p><p>Jesse powoli skinął głową.</p><p>– Muszę uświadomić sobie jego śmierć – zdołał dokończył zdanie. – To znaczy ja wiem, doktorze, że Quinn umarł. Zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. Ale to tylko słowa. “Śmierć”, “umrzeć”, “zginąć”, “odejść”. Co innego te słowa wypowiedzieć, a co innego przepuścić przez siebie ich znaczenie, wchłonąć sens, dopuścić do… – przyłożył rękę do piersi i zaraz się speszył. – To, co mówię, nie ma sensu, prawda?</p><p>– To, co mówisz, jest bardzo piękne, Jesse.</p><p>“Wyjdź z domu, Jesse, i pozwól innym nacieszyć się swoim pięknem!”</p><p>– Bo mnie się zdaje, że to bełkot – westchnął. – Którego nikt nie zrozumie. Nieważne. Przepraszam, doktorze. Rzecz w tym, że muszę iść na cmentarz, i to będzie pierwsza rzecz, którą zrobię, gdy tylko stąd wyjdę.</p><p>– A druga? – Doktor Levi zdjął okulary.</p><p>– Druga rzecz, którą zrobię?</p><p>– Tak.</p><p>Jesse zastanowił się chwilę. Niezbyt długą.</p><p>– Pójdę do sklepu, kupię czytnik i wgram na niego co najmniej tysiąc książek.</p><p>– Rozumiem, że nasza skromna, szpitalna biblioteczka mocno dała ci w kość – roześmiał się Królik. – Muszę powiedzieć Parkerowi, żeby sypnął groszem na odświeżenie księgozbioru!</p><p>– Przydałoby się, to na pewno – zgodził się Jesse, bo ilość i jakość książek dostępnych w świetlicy pozostawiała wiele do życzenia. No, chyba że ktoś był pasjonatem romansów i poradników na temat pielęgnacji niemowląt. – Ale ten czytnik nie będzie dla mnie, doktorze. Przywiozę go Zackowi.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Tak naprawdę powinno być odwrotnie – to Zack powinien wyjść ze szpitala, a Jesse w nim zostać, ale jedynymi osobami, które o tym wiedziały, byli oni dwaj. A oni, zgodnie,  milczeli.</p><p>Jestem tchórzem, pomyślał Jesse i westchnął. Tchórzem i hipokrytą.</p><p>– Daj, ja to złożę. – Betty wyjęła z jego rąk koszulę, którą od dobrych dziesięciu minut próbował złożyć, i zrobiła to sama. Nie miał zbyt wiele rzeczy do spakowania, ale i tak zaoferowała mu pomoc, dzięki czemu walizka szybko zapełniła się ubraniami. – O czym myślisz? O swojej powieści?</p><p>Poprosił, żeby mówiła mu po imieniu, a ona na to przystała, chociaż z początku forma grzecznościowa (“panie Buchanan”) co chwila wyskakiwała w jej zdaniach niczym diabeł z pudełka, pesząc ich oboje. W końcu jednak ich rozmowy przestały brzmieć jak komunikaty wymieniane przez pacjenta i pielęgniarkę, a zaczęły przypominać przyjacielskie pogawędki. To było miłe. Jesse zdradził jej nawet, że chciałby – nie teraz, za jakiś czas, może za kilka miesięcy – zacząć pisać książkę i od tamtej chwili, za każdym razem, gdy się widzieli, pytała go o nowe pomysły. Naprawdę czuł się tak, jakby w innym życiu byli z Betty rodzeństwem. CHCIAŁBY, żeby tak właśnie było. Wyobrażanie sobie takiej fabuły (ogród, lekcje tańce, dyskusje aż do świtu, wspólne czytanie książek, odpakowywanie prezentów na Gwiazdkę, zjeżdżanie na sankach), chociaż po dziecięcemu naiwnej, z czego zdawał sobie sprawę, sprawiało mu wiele radości.</p><p>Jeszcze więcej radości, połączonej jednak z potwornym bólem serca, sprawiało mu wyobrażanie sobie własnego domu. Tego, który nie istniał. Tego, o którym pewnej nocy opowiedział Zackowi, tuląc go do siebie najmocniej, jak tylko potrafił.</p><p>– Myślałem o Zacku – przyznał w końcu. Głos lekko mu zadrżał. – Jak myślisz, co się z nim teraz stanie? – “Jak już stąd wyjdę”?, chciał dodać, nie zrobił tego jednak. Popatrzył pytająco na Betty.</p><p>Dziewczyna zmarszczyła czoło. Była już po dyżurze, więc zamiast uniformu miała na sobie spódnicę i bluzkę, a włosy, które upięła w niedbały kok, okalały jej twarz jasną, na wpół materialną, mgiełką.</p><p>Odgarnęła kosmyk z policzka i zamknęła wieko walizki.</p><p>– No, gotowe – powiedziała. – Została tylko piżama, którą masz na sobie, i kosmetyki… no i oczywiście leki. Kosmetyczkę wrzucisz na wierzch, na pewno wszystko się zmieści.</p><p>– Dziękuję.</p><p>– Nie martw się o Zacka – dodała, odwracając się w stronę Jesse’ego. Klęczała na podłodze, przez co wyglądała tak, jakby modliła się do słońca, które wpadało do pokoju przez uchylone okno. – Doktor Parker na pewno mu pomoże, jest świetnym psychiatrą. Potrzebuje po prostu trochę więcej czasu. Niektórych schorzeń nie można wyleczyć ot tak – pstryknęła palcami – jakby to był zwyczajny katar.</p><p>– Wiem. – Skinął głową i także zsunął się na podłogę. Gdy oboje na niej siedzieli,  a obok, w dodatku, leżała walizka, nie było już miejsca na nic innego. Pokój naprawdę był bardzo ciasny. – Wiem, że doktor Parker jest świetnym psychiatrą, po prostu… – Co miał powiedzieć? Że się martwił? Że miał wyrzuty sumienia? Że nie chciał zostawiać Zacka samego, chociaż Zack albo się do niego nie odzywał, albo posyłał podejrzliwe spojrzenia, albo, co było chyba najgorsze, zachowywał się tak, jakby nic się nigdy nie wydarzyło? – Polubiłem go, to wszystko. Chciałbym, żeby poczuł się lepiej.</p><p>To była prawda, chociaż brzmiała straszliwie banalnie, zwłaszcza wypowiedziana na głos. No i zawierała pewne niedopowiedzenia, białe plamy, których nie mogły oddać żadne słowa, bo słowa stanowiły zaledwie czubek góry lodowej, gdy tymczasem reszta – te wszystkie drgnienia, wstrzymywany oddech, fale czułości zalewające klatkę piersiową, ucisk w żołądku – tkwiły ukryte głęboko pod wodą. Jesse, może dlatego, że wcześniej zbyt łatwo stawiał diagnozy, teraz przyglądał się sobie i innym, a zwłaszcza Zackowi, dużo uważniej. Był ostrożniejszy, nie chciał się sparzyć. Poza tym musiał przejść żałobę do samego końca, wszystkie jej etapy, bo gdy chodziło o Quinna, żadne półśrodki nie miały racji bytu.</p><p>Wiedział jednak, że wróci. Tutaj, do szpitala. Do Zacka. Przyjedzie w najbliższą sobotę i będzie przyjeżdżał w każdą kolejną, tak długo, aż któregoś dnia obaj wyjdą przez szklane drzwi, wsiądą do samochodu, a potem, razem, wrócą do Nowego Arkas.</p><p>Nad  tym, co może, a co nie może, zdarzyć się później, nie zamierzał się jeszcze zastanawiać.</p><p>– Na mnie już pora. – Betty uśmiechnęła się (czy raczej, jak zwykle, posłała mu jeden ze swoich półuśmiechów) i położyła Jesse’emu rękę na ramieniu. Wstała. – Jadę dzisiaj do babci, wyprawia osiemdziesiąte drugie urodziny. Upiekłam nawet tort, wyobrażasz sobie? – Jesse wiedział, że dziewczyna kiepsko radzi sobie w kuchni, dlatego uniósł oba kciuki do góry, w geście podziwu. – PRAWIE nie ma zakalca!</p><p>– A dostanę jutro kawałek?</p><p>– Może. – Kiwnęła głową, tak gwałtownie, że po koku nie zostało nawet śladu. Nie próbowała go znowu upinać, zostawiła włosy takie, jakie były: jasny puch, miękko układający się na ramionach. – O ile coś zostanie, bo dzieci mojej kuzynki to potworne żarłoki… Ale nie martwi się, zawsze mogę upiec kolejne ciasto, jestem w końcu królową zakalców!</p><p>Pożegnała się i zniknęła jak ostatni promień słońca, i Jesse znowu został sam, zbyt leniwy, żeby wstać i zapalić górne światło. Robiło się coraz ciemniej. Jutro, o tej porze, będę już w domu, pomyślał i zadrżał, chociaż wcale nie było mu zimno. Bał się. Cieszył się… może troszeczkę, ale przede wszystkim bał się, że znowu nie da sobie rady.</p><p>– Mogę wejść?</p><p>To zabawne, nigdy wcześniej Zack nie pukał – po prostu, bez zaproszenia ładował się do środka, nie przejmując się tym, że Jesse może się właśnie przebierać albo zajmować spisywaniem wrażeń w zeszycie terapeutycznym. Albo robić coś innego wymagającego samotności. Tym razem jednak, chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu, nie dość, że zapukał, to jeszcze poprosił o pozwolenie, a gdy je otrzymał, wszedł do pokoju trochę niepewnie, jakby nie był przekonany, czy na pewno powinien się tutaj znaleźć.</p><p>Wyszedł z izolatki jakiś czas temu, ale nadal wyglądał blado i krucho. Wzrok Jesse’ego mimowolnie powędrował w kierunku jego nadgarstka i zagojonych już, choć nadal niepokojąco odcinających się barwą od reszty skóry, szram po nacięciach.</p><p>– Widzę, że jesteś już spakowany. – Lekkość tonu miała sugerować swobodę i obojętność (“nie obchodzi mnie, że stąd wychodzisz, to nie moja sprawa”), ale nawet dziecko nie dałoby się na to nabrać. Ani na to, ani na pozę Zacka, który stanął w małym rozkroku i wcisnął obie ręce do kieszeni bluzy. – Betty ci pomagała?</p><p>Skinął głową.</p><p>– Niezła laska. I chyba na ciebie leci. Na twoim miejscu umówiłbym się z nią od razu po wyjściu.</p><p>– Nie mam nastroju na randki.</p><p>– Nie? – Zack uniósł brwi. – Po takim czasie posuchy? Lepiej dobrze to przemyśl, Jess, ta dziewczyna to kawał fajnego ciała!</p><p>Milczenie, jakie zapadło po tych słowach (absurdalnych tak bardzo, że Jesse miał ochotę wybuchnąć śmiechem albo z kamienną twarzą oznajmić “przecież wiesz, że jestem gejem, czytałeś mój dziennik” – czego oczywiście nie zrobił, bo był sobą, a nie cholernym Zackiem Liu z jego niewyparzoną gębą), nie było ani przyjemne, ani komfortowe. Raczej męczące. Po dłuższej chwili Zack zrezygnował z wyzywającej pozy, przestał się kołysać na ugiętych kolanach i usiadł na podłodze obok Jesse’ego, opierając się, tak jak on, o krawędź łóżka.</p><p>Dalej nic nie mówili, po prostu siedzieli – Jesse obejmując kolana ramionami, Zack z jedną nogą ugiętą, drugą wyprostowaną, raz po raz trącając trampkiem pomalowaną na zielono ścianę – a ciemność wokół nich robiła się coraz gęstsza.</p><p>– Przyjadę w sobotę. – Rzadko kiedy to właśnie Jesse był tym, który przerywa ciszę, ale tym razem padło właśnie na niego. Kątem oka zerknął na Zacka, na jego profil rozmyty przez szarość zmierzchu, i pomyślał, że chciałby mu zrobić zdjęcie, właśnie takiemu, właśnie teraz. I nosić je przy sobie w portfelu.  – Przywiozę ci książki.</p><p>– Nie musisz.</p><p>– Wiem, że nie muszę. Chcę.</p><p>Czy mu się zdawało, czy Zack naprawdę westchnął? A może to on sam?</p><p>– Nie przyjedziesz – usłyszał po chwili. W głosie Zacka zabrzmiała nuta goryczy. – Nikt do mnie nie przyjeżdża. Dlaczego akurat ty miałbyś to zrobić?</p><p>– Może lubię grać z tobą w <em>go</em>. – Jesse uśmiechnął się lekko.</p><p>– Aha, jasne.</p><p>– A może bawi mnie twoje spaczone poczucie humoru.</p><p>Zawahał się, ale w końcu ujął rękę Zacka (tamten drgnął niespokojnie, ale jej nie wyrwał), tę ze świeżymi bliznami, i przejechał palcami po szramach, uważnie badając ich strukturę. Do kosmicznego pejzażu pleców doszedł kolejny, za którym kryła się kolejna historia – ciało Zacka kryło w sobie tyle fabuł, że Jesse’emu, gdy o tym myślał, zapierało dech w piersiach. Jak to możliwe, że jeden człowiek dźwigał w sobie aż tak wiele?</p><p>Najwidoczniej trzymał jego rękę o parę sekund za długo, bo Zack w końcu nie wytrzymał i cofnął łokieć, a dłoń oparł o swoje kolano.</p><p>– Nie przejmuj się tym – mruknął. – Sam się w to wpakowałem.</p><p>Jesse zagryzł wargi. Znowu nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, zresztą żadne słowa nie były właściwe. Gdyby powiedział: “To moja wina”, usłyszałby “Zwariowałeś? Przecież to nie ty pociąłeś mi łapę kawałkiem lustra!”. Gdyby powiedział: “Dziękuję”, w zamian otrzymałby co najwyżej ironiczne skrzywienie ust i może jakiś zgryźliwy komentarz na dokładkę. Zresztą za co miałby Zackowi dziękować? Za to, że ten o mało nie umarł, czy za to, że jednak przeżył? A może za to, że jakimś dziwnym zrządzeniem losu to Jesse, PRAWDZIWY niedoszły samobójca, czekał na jutrzejszy poranek ze spakowaną walizką, natomiast wyjście Zacka zostało przesunięte na bliżej nieokreśloną przyszłość?</p><p>Ponieważ słowa nie zadziałały jak należy, Jesse musiał zastąpić je gestem.</p><p>Zerwał się z miejsca, boleśnie uderzając stopą w kant łóżka. Zaklął w duchu – czy naprawdę ZAWSZE musiał być taki niezgrabny? – ale mimo to, pokuśtykał w stronę parapetu, gdzie nadal leżały jego niespakowane przez Betty drobiazgi.</p><p>– Poczekaj. – Nakazał Zackowi, chociaż ten nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto w najbliższym czasie zamierza ruszyć się z miejsca. Wręcz przeciwnie. Wyprostował drugą nogą i teraz oba jego trampki kopały ścianę, zostawiając na niej brudne, zapiaszczone smugi. – Nigdzie nie idź.</p><p>Nie planował tego wcześniej, ale teraz, nagle, wydało mu się, że to najlepszy możliwy pomysł, a w zasadzie – jedyny, jaki przyszedł mu do głowy <em>at hoc.</em> Chwycił swoje zapisane niemal w całości, zeszyty od doktora Leviego (tak, oba miały kolorowe, disneyowskie okładki, które córka Królika uznała za “obciachowe”) i wrócił z nimi do Zacka. Bez słowa położył je na jego kolanach. Serce biło mu tak głośno, że był niemal pewny, że Zack także musi to słyszeć.</p><p>– Co… – Udało mu się go zaskoczyć, co było, o dziwo, całkiem przyjemnym uczuciem. – Co ty… to przecież twoje… – Zack spojrzał na niego nic nierozumiejącym wzrokiem.</p><p>– Niesłychane! Zack Liu, który się JĄKA. – Jesse pokręcił głową. – Muszę to gdzieś odnotować, na wieczną pamiątkę. Tak. To moje zeszyty terapeutyczne. – Podniósł do góry ten, który leżał na wierzchu. Ze Śpiącą Królewną. – Ten, zdaje się, już znasz…</p><p>Zack zbladł. Chyba nawet przestał na chwilę oddychać.</p><p>Naprawdę nie wiedział, że wiem, że grzebał w moich rzeczach?, zastanowił się Jesse, czy tylko to sobie wmówił, żeby uspokoić sumienie?</p><p>Nieważne. To i tak nie ma teraz większego znaczenia.</p><p>Nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi, podniósł drugi zeszyt. Ten z Małą Syrenką.</p><p>– ...a tego jeszcze nie widziałeś. Jest nowszy, pisałem go jeszcze dzisiaj rano, zaraz po śniadaniu, żeby wyrzucić z siebie nadmiar myśli. Chciałbym, żebyś go przeczytał.</p><p>– Chciałbyś, żebym przeczytał twój zeszyt terapeutyczny? – W głosie Zacka zabrzmiało niedowierzanie. – Dlaczego?</p><p>Jesse, świadomie lub nieświadomie, przejął od Zacka jego ulubiony gest i wzruszył ramionami.</p><p>– Pisanie zawsze wychodziło mi lepiej od mówienia – powiedział. – Poza tym… skoro już i tak zacząłeś czytać, byłoby dobrze, żebyś poznał ciąg dalszy.</p><p>Na początku, gdy odkrył, że ktoś (a kto inny mógł to zrobić, jeśli nie Zack?), grzebał w jego papierach, tak intymnych, jak nic innego, co kiedykolwiek w życiu napisał – intymnych z samej ISTOTY – był tak wściekły, że o mało nie rozniósł w drzazgi swojego pokoju. Chciał biec do Zacka, rzucić się na niego, wydrapać mu oczy, zrobić cokolwiek, nieważne co, byleby zadać mu ból, porównywalny do tego, który sam odczuwał. To było trochę tak, jakby stracił Quinna po raz drugi. Jakby ktoś mu go znowu odebrał.</p><p>A potem, po kilku godzinach miotania się i szaleńczej gonitwy myśli, niespodziewanie, przyszedł spokój. Jesse zobaczył Zacka w świetlicy, jak siedzi pochylony nad czymś, co wyglądało jak podręcznik do fizyki dla którejś klasy liceum (naprawdę przeczytał już wszystko, co stało na półce i z desperacji pochłaniał każdą książkę, jaką tylko zdobył, z podręcznikami włącznie), i w jednej chwili wyparowała z niego cała złość, zwłaszcza, gdy Zack pochylił się trochę zbyt mocno, a potem gwałtownie wyprostował, porażony bólem w plecach. Kępki włosów odrastały mu na czubku głowy, tworząc absurdalnego irokeza. Z koszulki, czarnej jak większość jego ubrań (tylko to jedno łączyło go z Quinnem – upodobanie do czerni), krzyczał wielki napis: “WE’RE ALL MAD HERE”, tuż nad uśmiechem Kota z Cheshire. I tak się jakoś zdarzyło, że zamiast podejść do Zacka i go opieprzyć, Jesse podszedł, i owszem, ale po to, żeby usiąść naprzeciw niego i zaproponować partyjkę mahjonga. Grali do późnego wieczoru, dopiero sygnał ciszy nocnej wypłoszył ich ze świetlicy. Gdy Jesse wrócił potem do swojego pokoju, czuł się nieco oszołomiony, jakby poza herbatą wypił coś mocniejszego, na przykład wino. Szumiało mu w głowie. Świadomość tego, że Zack wie o nim aż tak dużo (chociaż, oczywiście, nie zająknął się na ten temat ani jednym słowem), była… nie aż tak straszna, jak początkowo sądził, chociaż oczywiście przez długi czas nie potrafił wyzbyć się wstydu. On WIE, myślał, obserwując Zacka przy różnych, codziennych czynnościach. Wie o Quinnie. Wie o WSZYSTKIM. To było krępujące. Z drugiej jednak strony, może to i dobrze że wiedział – dzięki temu Jesse nie musiał się już przejmować tym, czy i w jaki sposób prawda o jego orientacji (a także uczuciach i niekończącej się walce ze słowem pisanym) wyjdzie na jaw.</p><p>Zack skamieniał, co było do niego tak samo niepodobne, jak milczenie lub (to chyba  jeszcze bardziej) problem ze znajdowaniem właściwych wyrażeń. Ten człowiek zawsze był w ruchu – nawet, gdy leżał na łóżku albo czytał przy stole w świetlicy, poruszał nogami i rękami, a często całym ciałem, w rytm muzyki, słyszalnej tylko dla niego. Cały był skumulowaną energią, w przeciwieństwie do Jesse’ego, któremu jedna i ta sama pozycja przez wiele godzin nie tylko nie przeszkadzała, ale wręcz sprawiała ulgę. Śpisz, czy medytujesz?, pytał czasami Zack, gdy zastawał Jesse’ego pogrążonego w myślach – to, że ktoś może wytrzymać tak długo, siedząc ze skrzyżowanymi nogami na łóżku i patrząc przez okno, było dla niego niewyobrażalne. Wręcz straszne. On myślał, chodząc, wędrował korytarzami, zaglądał we wszystkie szpary, zaskakiwał pielęgniarki, wyłaniając się nie wiadomo skąd i po co, a największa kara, jaka mogła go spotkać, to przymusowe zamknięcie w czterech ścianach. Dlatego tak bardzo nienawidził izolatki, i dlatego doktor Parker, zamiast rozmawiać z nim w gabinecie, zabierał go na “spacery” i prowadził terapię a to w ogrodzie na tyłach szpitala, albo na podwórku, albo, przy kiepskiej pogodzie, na klatce schodowej między jednym piętrem a drugim.</p><p>– Zack? – Jesse poczuł ukłucie niepokoju, bo ten nienaturalny dla Zacka bezruch trwał już zbyt długo i zaczynał go martwić. Oznaczał… no właśnie, co mógł oznaczać? Na pewno kłopoty, chociaż trudno określić, jakiego rodzaju. – Nie musisz czytać, jeśli nie masz ochoty. To nie jest żadna kara. Ani przymus. Przecież nie chcę cię dręczyć. Myślałem po prostu, że…</p><p>Nie dokończył, bo w tym momencie Zack zerwał się z miejsca. Oba zeszyty upadły na ziemię.</p><p>– Nie mogę – powiedział takim tonem, jakby nie umiał dokonać wyboru między krzykiem a szeptem, a potem wybiegł z pokoju.</p><p>Jesse’emu jeszcze długo ten, ni to szept, ni to krzyk, dźwięczał w uszach, nie mógł się z niego otrząsnąć. Nie mógł się także ruszyć. Nie mógł zrobić absolutnie NIC, z wyjątkiem siedzenia i patrzenia na ścianę – na smugi, które zostały po obecności Zacka, i które układały się w szlaczki, przypominające przekrzywioną pięciolinię.</p><p>Właściwie spodziewał się podobnej reakcji, ale i tak go to zabolało. Co nie znaczyło, że zamierzał tak łatwo się poddać.</p><p>– Do łóżka, ale już! – zaordynowała Maria Suarez, widząc Jesse’ego na podłodze. Robiła wieczorny, nieformalny obchód, żeby sprawdzić, czy na oddziale wszyscy zajmują się tym, czym powinni. – Ja wiem, że ktoś tu jest jedną nogą na wolności, ale umyślne przeziębianie nerek to nadal kiepski pomysł. Czy wyraziłam się jasno, panie Buchanan?</p><p>– Przepraszam – westchnął Jesse, chociaż tak naprawdę nie było za co przepraszać, ale Maria, jak zwykle, wzbudziła w nim lekką panikę (Prawdę mówiąc, Maria zawsze działała na niego w taki sposób, przypominała mu jego opiekunkę z dzieciństwa, która miała tak samo donośny głos, przez co nieustannie mu się zdawało, że na niego krzyczy. Gdy wspomniał o tym kiedyś Zackowi, tamten śmiał się z niego co najmniej godzinę.), więc wolał jej nie denerwować. Tak, od jakiegoś czasu był już dorosły. Tak, był pacjentem, a nie więźniem w zakładzie karnym, ale mimo to, nawet mu do głowy nie przyszło, że mógłby się w jakikolwiek sposób sprzeciwić Marii Suarez.</p><p>Dopiero pod kołdrą poczuł się trochę bezpieczniej.</p><p>– No! Tak lepiej! – pochwaliła go pielęgniarka, życzyła dobrej nocy i wreszcie sobie poszła, a gdy tylko zniknęła za drzwiami (jej głos dobiegał teraz z sąsiedniego pokoju), Jesse przekręcił się na bok, zapalił lampkę nad łóżkiem i wyciągnął rękę. żeby sięgnąć leżący na parapecie długopis. Musiał przecież dokończyć notatkę.</p><p><em>Jestem może naiwny</em>, napisał na tylnej okładce, bo w zeszycie z Małą Syrenką zabrakło już kartek, <em>niewykształcony i czasem (zbyt często) po prostu głupi, ale jednego mi nie brakuje: cierpliwości. Moja macocha przyjeżdżała do mnie co tydzień, chociaż, Bóg mi świadkiem, robiłem wszystko, żeby ją do tego zniechęcić, więc ja tym bardziej sobie poradzę i będę odwiedzał Zacka w każdą sobotę, tak długo, jak będzie trzeba. Aż do skutku. Może mnie wyzywać od najgorszych – trudno, przywykłem do straszniejszych rzeczy, na przykład do obojętności, może odgrywać taką rolę, jaką tylko wymyśli – twardziela, dupka, mistrza świata w sarkazmie, ba, nawet chińskiego mędrca, a ja i tak nie dam się spławić, bo wbrew pozorom spławienie mnie, jeśli się uprę, to trudne zadanie. Wiem, że to tylko poza. Te jego “wynoś się, Buchanan, nie mogę na ciebie patrzeć”, “zostaw mnie w spokoju”, czy “Jezu, jaki ty jesteś nudny”, to tylko poza, za którą kryje się to wszystko, co nie tyle jego kumple z klubu motocyklowego, co raczej on sam próbował wypalić z siebie żywym ogniem: wrażliwość, pokłady czułości, odruch, żeby pomagać innym, nawet wtedy, gdy sprawa wydaje się beznadziejna. Przecież to on postawił mnie na nogi. Właśnie on. Jego gadulstwo, natręctwo, wszechobecność, niegasnąca energia, jego “wstawaj, Buchanan, idziemy się przejść, nie będziesz tu przecież leżał przez całą dobę” i “nauczę się grać w go, choćby miała to być ostatnia rzecz, jaką zrobię w życiu!”. Gdyby nie on – gdyby nie Ty, Zack – nadal patrzyłbym w sufit i pewnie nie zdołałbym sformułować nawet zdania w tym notatniku. Przecież widziałeś, jakie były moje początki. Skreślenia skreśleń, błądzenie na oślep, zlepki wyrazów, niemrawe pismo człowieka, który stracił prawą rękę i, wbrew własnej woli, uczy się pisać lewą. To niezła metafora, wiesz? Nauczyłeś mnie pisać lewą ręką, Zack, więc teraz ja spróbuję Ci jakoś pomoc, chociaż wygląda to trochę tak, jakby ślepy prowadził kulawego w stronę światła, które wcale nie jest słońcem, tylko reflektorami nadjeżdżającego pociągu. Ale to nic. I tak przyjadę w sobotę, i w kolejną, i w jeszcze jedną. Muszę tylko uporządkować kilka spraw, odbyć coś w rodzaju pielgrzymki, a potem… </em></p><p>– Niech to szlag – mruknął, bo zabrakło mu miejsca i, mimo szczerych chęci, nie zmieścił już ani słowa więcej. Zabazgrał całą okładkę tak małym i przez to niewyraźnym pismem, że z trudem rozczytywał samego siebie, zwłaszcza pod koniec tego dziwnego “listu”. – No trudno. Widocznie tak miało być.</p><p>Jakby nie patrzeć, trzykropek to całkiem niezłe zakończenie zeszytu terapeutycznego. Doktor Królik z pewnością byłby pod wrażeniem.</p><p>Odczekał ponad dwie godziny, zanim odważył się wyślizgnąć z sypialni (wolał, żeby to Betty miała dyżur tej nocy, ale niestety, nie miał aż tyle szczęścia) i boso, najciszej, jak tylko potrafił, pomknął w kierunku pokoju, który nie tak dawno dzielił z Zackiem. Teraz w jego łóżku spał już ktoś inny, mężczyzna w średnim wieku, który brał silne leki i przesypiał większą część doby. Podobno zabił w wypadku własną rodzinę. Jesse nawet nie próbował wyobrażać sobie ogromu tego cierpienia – jego własne, też niemałe, w zupełności mu wystarczało.</p><p>Nie chciał Zacka budzić, ani męczyć go w inny sposób, położył tylko oba zeszyty na krześle obok drzwi, na zwiniętej w kłębek, niezbyt świeżej koszulce, w której Zack chodził już któryś dzień z rzędu, a potem uciekł. Wiedział, że na inne pożegnanie nie ma co liczyć, no i miał rację. Gdy rano, po podpisaniu wszystkich papierów, wychodził z oddziału z walizką w ręku, odprowadzany przez Betty i doktora Leviego, pokój numer piętnaście nadal był zamknięty na głucho i nie dobiegały z niego najcichsze dźwięki.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Na parking stało zaledwie kilka samochodów – wielki plac na tyłach cmentarza był niemal pusty, jeśli nie liczyć kilku “elek”, które ćwiczyły parkowanie pod okiem zrezygnowanego instruktora. Jesse zatrzymał się blisko ogrodzenia i wyjął kluczyki ze stacyjki. Był tak zdenerwowany, że z trudem przełykał ślinę, a dłonie lepiły mu się od potu, chociaż nie zamierzał przecież z nikim walczyć, ani podchodzić do żadnego egzaminu.</p><p>Przyszedł rozmówić się z Quinnem. Nie mógł tego dłużej odkładać. Nie mógł udawać, że istnieje jakaś inna, lepsza rzeczywistość, w której Quinn nadal żyje, ponieważ było to kłamstwo, a kłamstwa – zwłaszcza te, kierowane pod własnym adresem – na dłuższą metę wcale nie przynoszą ulgi.</p><p>Quinn był martwy i nic nie mogło tego faktu zmienić. Absolutnie nic.</p><p>Jesse wziął głęboki oddech i szarpnął drzwi, a wtedy, nagle i niespodziewanie, zalał go potok dźwięków, od których szyby toyoty skutecznie go dotąd oddzielały. Gdzieś niedaleko warczały maszyny – od wielu miesięcy trwał remont jednej z dróg dojazdowych do Arkas, przez co korki, i bez tego koszmarne jak w żadnym innym mieście, stawały się jeszcze trudniejsze do zniesienia. Nieco bliżej, zaledwie kilka kroków od Jesse’ego, młoda, ciemnoskóra kobieta, nawoływała swoje dzieci, chłopca i dziewczynkę, gnające ile sił w nogach cmentarną alejką (“Kto ostatni przy bramie, ten palant!”). Dziewczynka była starsza i szybsza, więc wygrała ten wyścig bez kłopotu, na co jej brat, na oko cztero, pięciolatek, zareagował wybuchem histerycznego płaczu. (“Nie jestem żaden palant! Powiedz jej, że nie jestem! Mamooo!”) Nieco dalej, mężczyzna w uniformie pracowników Zarządu Zieleni Miejskiej przycinał żywopłot, a drugi właśnie uruchomił kosiarkę. Przekonanie, że cmentarze są cichą przystanią, gdzie można w spokoju pomodlić się za bliskich, było z zasady błędne. Ten, kto tak sądził, z pewnością nigdy nie odwiedził centralnej nekropolii w New Arkas, która bardziej przypominała  tętniący – o ironio! – życiem park miejski, niż miejsce zadumy i kontemplacji.</p><p>Dopiero w głębi cmentarza zrobiło się nieco spokojniej, być może za sprawą drzew, które tłumiły uliczny hałas. Jesse wcisnął ręce do kieszeni kurtki (ten gest także bezwiednie przejął od Zacka) i skręcił w wąską alejkę pełną identycznych, białych krzyży – w tym kwartale chowano żołnierzy poległych na misjach. Gdyby historia inaczej się potoczyła, pomyślał, zatrzymując się na chwilę przy jednym z nagrobków (“st. szeregowy Gary Farrell, 25 lat”), Quinn mógłby leżeć gdzieś tutaj, między kolegami z wojska, a ja nigdy bym go nie poznał.</p><p>Wysunął z bukietu jedną z róż, które przyniósł dla Quinna, i położył ją pod krzyżem Gary’ego Farrella, potem zaś ruszył dalej, raz po raz zerkając na wyświetlacz komórki. Całe szczęście istniała aplikacja, ułatwiająca odnajdywanie nagrobków – wystarczyło wpisać nazwisko w wyszukiwarce, a cel, podświetlony na czerwono, od razu pojawiał się na mapie cmentarza. Dzięki temu Jesse wiedział, którędy powinien iść. Quinna pochowano w najnowszej części cmentarza, dlatego wyobraził sobie pustą przestrzeń pozbawioną, z wyjątkiem trawy, jakiejkolwiek zieleni, ale całe szczęście nie miał racji, wokół rosło mnóstwo małych drzewek, głównie iglaków, dzięki czemu pachniało tutaj prawie jak w lesie. Ścieżek nie wyłożono jeszcze różową kostką, tak jak w innych kwartałach, dlatego były piaszczyste (czy raczej – aktualnie – błotniste, bo niedawno padało), co jeszcze bardziej podkreślało “leśność” tego zakątka.</p><p>Ruth Benedict, Anthony Cropp, Sofia Ferranti… Jesse porównywał nazwiska na mapie i w rzeczywistości, dochodząc do wniosku, że jak na razie wszystko się zgadza. Szedł we właściwym kierunku. Ciekawe, kto zdecydował, żeby Quinna pochować właśnie tutaj, przemknęło mu przez głowę, ale szybko odepchnął od siebie tę myśl, bo odpowiedź, która się sama nasunęła, wywołała znajome ukłucie w klatce piersiowej. To zabawne… nie, to straszne, nie wiedział nawet, czy Quinn miał jakąś rodzinę! Wspomniał kiedyś, mimochodem, o byłej żonie, Claire, z którą rozwiódł się kilka lat temu, ale poza tym milczał jak zaklęty, a Jesse go o to nie pytał, chociaż teraz, poniewczasie, pomyślał, że może powinien. Kim był jego ojciec? Matka? Czy miał jakieś rodzeństwo? Nie utrzymywał z nimi kontaktu, bo dawno nie żyli, czy też pokłócił się z nimi do tego stopnia, że postanowił spalić za sobą wszystkie mosty?</p><p>Tak mało o nim wiedziałem, uświadomił sobie nagle i poczuł, że znowu zbiera mu się na płacz. Właściwie nic. A co najlepsze, wydawało mi się wtedy… byłem przekonany, że jesteśmy ze sobą blisko. Przecież zwierzałem mu się z każdej błahostki, opowiedziałem mu całe swoje życie, nie pomijając żadnych szczegółów, on natomiast… on po prostu słuchał, pocieszał mnie, czasem doradzał, nigdy jednak nie odwdzięczał się tym samym. Nie opowiadał mi o sobie prawie wcale, jeśli nie liczyć jakichś zupełnie przypadkowych wtrąceń – o wojsku, o żonie, o podróżach – a ja ułożyłem sobie na tej postawie jego historię, nie mającą nic wspólnego z rzeczywistością. Byłem szczęśliwy w tej fikcji, nie widząc nawet, że to fikcja. Może gdybym spróbował z nim porozmawiać…</p><p>Potrząsnął głową, bo takie myślenie donikąd nie prowadziło, co najwyżej sprawiało, że czuł się jeszcze bardziej winny. A przecież nie po to spędził w szpitalu tyle tygodni, żeby załamać się od razu po wyjściu!</p><p>Zagłębił się w las krzyży i świerków tak bardzo, że po jakimś czasie nie widział wokół siebie nic innego. Biel i ciemna zieleń, zieleń i biel, gdzieniegdzie poprzetykane kolorową plamą ławki albo wiązanki kwiatów. Tutaj także kręcili się ludzie, ale Jesse, coraz bardziej zagłębiony we własnych myślach, przestał zwracać na to uwagę – zresztą większość z nich albo zajmowała się pracami porządkowymi wokół nagrobków, albo skupiała się wokół kamiennych cembrowin, czekając na swoją kolej, żeby nabrać wodę. Pogoda niezbyt sprzyjała spacerom, było chłodno i strasznie wiało, dlatego Jesse pożałował, że poza kurtką nie założył też ciepłej bluzy, która została na tylnym siedzeniu toyoty. Na powrót było już jednak za późno. Gdyby cofnął się teraz za bramę, przenigdy nie zdołałby dotrzeć do Quinna, a na taką “dezercję” w żadnym razie nie mógł sobie pozwolić.</p><p>Znowu zerknął na wirtualną mapę – podświetlony na czerwono prostokąt z napisem “River Quinn” znajdował się bardzo blisko, chociaż Jesse, rozglądając się dookoła, nie mógł go jeszcze wypatrzeć. Zasłaniały mu drzewa. Ominął kilka najbliższych nagrobków, w tym wielki, marmurowy mini-pałacyk, który wyglądał komicznie na tle skromnych w większości krzyży bez płyt albo z płytami leżącymi bezpośrednio na trawie, i dotarł na coś w rodzaju polany, z jednej strony otoczonej jasnymi pniami brzóz, a z drugiej tylną ścianą kolumbarium. Było tu całkiem ładnie, zacisznie. Może nie tak ładnie i zacisznie jak na starych, zabytkowych cmentarzach, w rodzaju wyłączonego już z pochówków High Rock Cemetery, ale na tyle kameralnie, że Jesse odetchnął z ulgą, ciesząc się z braku potencjalnych obserwatorów, których obecność mogłaby go rozpraszać.</p><p>Krzyż od razu rzucał się w oczy, chociaż nie był ani duży, ani przesadnie ozdobny. Chodziło raczej o materiał: do jego budowy użyto nie kamienia, ale drewna, co sprawiało, że miejsce pochówku Quinna sprawiało wrażenie tymczasowości. Tymczasowy krzyż z wiszącą na nim, metalową tabliczką na łańcuszku, brak jakiejkolwiek płyty, pniak drzewa pełniący funkcję ławki. Nic więcej. Wokół trawa pełna pożółkłych liści i sadzonka jakiejś rośliny, chyba drzewa, ale było jeszcze zbyt małe, a Jesse za mało znał się na drzewach, żeby określić jego gatunek. Wyglądało trochę jak mały, maleńki dąbczak. Samo się tutaj posiało i zakorzeniło, czy ktoś je zasadził umyślnie? Nigdzie w pobliżu nie rosły dęby, więc w grę wchodziła raczej ta druga możliwość, ale o tym Jesse także wolał nie myśleć, bo jeśli ktoś posadził to drzewo w charakterze ozdoby lub jako symbol pamięci, był to najprawdopodobniej ten sam człowiek, który zdecydował o miejscu pochówku i wybrał drewniany krzyż zamiast marmuru. A samo wspomnienie tego człowieka (<em>dwóch mężczyzn w oknie, zaborczy gest, pocałunek, wspólnie wypalony papieros</em>) sprawiało, że Jesse znów miał ochotę pociąć się nożem. Tym razem skutecznie.</p><p>Nagle poczuł się śmieszny ze swoim bukietem róż, które nijak nie pasowały do tego miejsca – do tego grobu – do mężczyzny, który leżał pod ziemią, powoli obracając się w proch. Mogłem wybrać inne kwiaty, pomyślał. Prawdę mówiąc, kupił pierwszą lepszą wiązankę, jaka wpadła mu w ręce i nawet nie zapytał o cenę, zbyt rozbity, zdenerwowany i smutny, żeby przejmować się takimi rzeczami. Chyba nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że to róże, w dodatku czerwone, bardziej pasujące na randkę niż na cmentarz. Dopiero teraz zwrócił na to uwagę. Mogłem wybrać coś innego, powtórzył w myślach, sam już nie wiedząc, czy bardziej nienawidzi tego cholernego bukietu, czy samego siebie, za to, że go kupił. Gdyby w pobliżu znajdował się śmietnik, kwiaty wylądowałyby na stosie wypalonych zniczy i wysuszonych, pożółkłych wieńców, butelek i pękniętych doniczek, ale ponieważ żadnego w pobliżu nie było, Jesse z rezygnacją położył je obok krzyża. Oczywiście nie wziął ze sobą niczego, w co mógłby wstawić bukiet, żadnego wazonu, słoika na wodę, niczego. Skazał róże na szybkie zwiędnięcie. Dobrze, że chociaż znicz wyglądał solidnie – istniała szansa, że poświeci co najmniej przez dwie, może nawet trzy, doby.</p><p>– Cześć, Quinn – powiedział i zaraz odchrząknął, jakby coś utknęło mu w gardle. Z pewnym wahaniem usiadł na pniaku. Podniósł liść i bezwiednie starł go w palcach, a potem wytarł ręce o nogawki jeansów. – Dawno się nie widzieliśmy. Przepraszam, że nie byłem na twoim pogrzebie. Ja… – potrząsnął głową i uśmiechnął się gorzko. – Po prostu nie dałem rady. Jak zwykle. Mam nadzieję, że się na mnie nie gniewasz.</p><p>Quinn, gdy jeszcze żył, nigdy się na niego nie gniewał. To znaczy, i owszem, bywał niezadowolony, czasem próbował przekonywać go do zmiany zdania lub sugerował, że to czy tamto to kiepski pomysł (a Jesse zwykle go słuchał), ale nigdy nie krzyczał, a już na pewno nie wyśmiewał Jesse’ego w sposób, który, o czym dobrze wiedział, mógłby go zranić. Oszczędzał mnie – ta myśl przyniosła nieoczekiwaną falę gniewu – traktował mnie jak dziecko. Pieprzył się ze mną, ale nie umiał ze mną rozmawiać. Prawdopodobnie bał się, że albo nie zrozumiem, co do mnie mówi, albo zwinę się w kłębek pod kołdrą i pogrążę w typowo dziecięcej, bezdennej rozpaczy.</p><p>No cóż, miał rację. Pewnie tak by się właśnie skończyło.</p><p>Kolejny liść zmienił się w smutne strzępy i pofrunął z wiatrem w głąb cmentarza. Gniew w sercu Jesse’ego, zamiast zmaleć, tylko rósł w siłę, aż w końcu trzeba go było ukoić fizycznym wysiłkiem – Jesse zaczął zbierać liście, chociaż jego praca nie miała najmniejszego sensu, bo z brzóz ciągle spadały nowe, drobne a przez to irytujące, trudne do uprzątnięcia. Koło dębu usiadła wrona i przez chwilę przyglądała się intruzowi, przechylając łebek. Gdy machnął ręką, zakrakała i wzbiła się do lotu, krążyła jakiś nad jego głową, a potem zniknęła w wąskim przesmyku między kolumbarium a pniem najbliższego drzewa.</p><p>– Pewnie tak by się właśnie skończyło – powtórzył Jesse na głos. Poprawił bukiet, przesunął go nieco w lewo, ale kilka sekund później znów zmienił zdanie i go przełożył. Odrobinę drżały mu przy tym ręce. – Ale wiesz co? I tak powinieneś spróbować. Wiem, że chciałeś mnie chronić, naprawdę to rozumiem, ale… – Łzy zaczęły kapać mu po brodzie. Wytarł je wierzchem dłoni. – Mogłeś coś powiedzieć, cokolwiek. Dlaczego nie pokazałeś mi tego pliku chociaż dwa tygodnie wcześniej?</p><p>Nie miał pojęcia, jakby zareagował, gdyby się dowiedział o przekrętach wspólników swojego ojca. Może by spanikował. Może by nie uwierzył, w każdym razie nie od razu (chociaż od dawna podejrzewał, że coś jest nie tak, podejrzewał to od momentu, gdy dowiedział się o wypadku ojca). Może by uciekł, spakował się i wyjechał, a może od razu pobiegłby na policję, żeby zrzucić ten ciężar na kogoś bardziej kompetentnego. Może. A może zrobiłby coś zupełnie innego – sensowniejszego? bardziej ryzykownego? – trudno powiedzieć, bo nie dostał szansy, żeby się o tym przekonać. Quinn, nie pytając go o zgodę, przeznaczył mu rolę drugoplanową. Wykluczył z akcji. Tak, jakby uznał, JAKBY BYŁ PRZEKONANY, że ma do tego prawo, chociaż to przecież Jesse był odpowiedzialny za firmę, którą odziedziczył po ojcu. Jesse. Nie Quinn.</p><p>– Jestem na ciebie zły – powiedział. Sam nie wiedział, jak to się stało, ale siedział teraz na wilgotnej ziemi, nie dbając o to, że może się przeziębić. No i z pewnością zabrudzi ubranie. – Tęsknię za tobą. Jestem zły. JESTEM ZŁY, QUINN – To był już prawie krzyk. – Nie można za nikogo podejmować takich decyzji… to… to nie fair.</p><p>Zamilkł. Próbował się uspokoić, ale bez skutku, łzy nadal spływały mu po policzkach. Dygotał na całym ciele, trochę z nerwów, a trochę z zimna.</p><p>Po chwili uświadomił sobie, że bezwiednie powtórzył czyjeś słowa. Nie, nie czyjeś – to były słowa Zacka, który użył tego sformułowania, gdy pociął sobie nadgarstki, niejako w imieniu Jesse’ego, a jednocześnie po to, żeby coś mu udowodnić. <em>To nie fair. To nie fair, że chciałeś mnie zostawić samego.</em></p><p>– To nie fair, Quinn. – Tym razem użył “nie fair” świadomie, co, paradoksalnie, dodało mu siły. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści i uniósł głowę. – Że mnie tak zostawiłeś. Właśnie tak. Ja… ja na to nie zasłużyłem. Jestem może dzieciakiem, głupim, niewiele wartym, za bardzo się wszystkim przejmuję, nie umiem sobie radzić w wieloma rzeczami… właściwie z niczym sobie nie radzę, słyszałem to tysiące razy, ale na to nie zasłużyłem. Słyszysz? Nie zasłużyłem, żeby musieć… żeby… – Cholerne słowa! Znowu go nie słuchały! – żeby dźwigać twoją śmierć,  żeby obciążała moje sumienie, chociaż nie miałem przecież… na nic nie miałem… żadnego wpływu!</p><p>Ostatnie zdanie wymówił – nie, raczej z siebie wypluł – ostrym świszczącym szeptem. Gdy tylko to zrobił, złość się w nim wypaliła, a energia, napędzana żalem, zmieniła się w cichy smutek. Spodnie i dół płaszcza zupełnie przesiąkły wilgocią, więc, chcąc nie chcąc, podniósł się wreszcie z trawy i zacisnął palce na ramionach krzyża. Pogłaskał drewno i opuścił dłoń nieco niżej, na tabliczkę, która do złudzenia przypominała żołnierski nieśmiertelnik.</p><p>Trzeba przyznać, że człowiek, który to wszystko zaaranżował – miejsce pochówku, krzyż i  tabliczkę – wiedział, co robi. Utrafił w sedno.</p><p>– Przepraszam. – Jesse odetchnął głęboko. Pod jego powiekami zebrał się piasek. Szkła okularów były tak brudne, że świat dookoła rozmazał się w szereg abstrakcyjnych plam, przez co przypominał obraz, który ktoś niechcąco pochlapał wodą. – Za wszystko. Chciałem… chciałem umrzeć, ale nawet tego nie potrafiłem zrobić jak należy. To dlatego nie przyszedłem na twój pogrzeb, leżałem w szpitalu. Ciągle o tym myślę. O tobie. Nie sądzę… – zająknął się, ale po chwili kontynuował – nie chciałbyś, żebym umarł, prawda? Mówiłeś, że… pamiętam wyraz twojej twarzy, gdy pierwszy raz opowiadałem ci, skąd mam blizny, te wszystkie rysy na skórze… że się kaleczyłem. Sam siebie. Przestraszyłem cię wtedy, a może zdziwiłem, nie wiem. Kazałeś mi obiecać, że jeśli poczuję kiedyś ochotę, żeby, no wiesz, znowu wziąć do ręki żyletkę, to najpierw ci o tym powiem, a ja się zgodziłem, bo co miałem zrobić? Nie dałbyś mi spokoju. I tak mu nie powiem, myślałem, o nie, nigdy w życiu! Nie ma szans! Uzna mnie za wariata i nie będzie chciał więcej mnie widzieć! Ale gdy naprawdę… gdy naprawdę TO poczułem, już w Arkas, zadzwoniłem do ciebie, pamiętasz? Przyjechałeś od razu. Byłeś… byłeś jedyną osobą, której na mnie zależało i naprawdę nie wiem, nie mam pojęcia, jak sobie bez ciebie poradzę.</p><p>Urwał, bo zabrakło mu tchu. Bolało go całe ciało, każdy jego kawałek, od głowy po stopy, wciśnięte w zbyt ciasne i zdecydowanie za eleganckie buty, które jako pierwsze wyjął z szafy i założył, równie bezmyślnie, jak potem bezmyślnie kupił bukiet róż. Był zmęczony. Pewnie miał gorączkę. Chciał, żeby Quinn zmaterializował się obok niego – mógłby go wtedy uderzyć, z całej siły, a potem schować twarz w jego bluzę i poczuć znajomy, kojący zapach – a jednocześnie marzył już tylko o tym, żeby znaleźć się w domu, wejść pod gorący prysznic i stać pod nim tak długo, aż jego skóra zrobiłaby się całkiem czerwona i pomarszczona na opuszkach palców.</p><p>– Kocham cię, Quinn – szepnął. –  Zawsze będę. Po prostu… po prostu pomyślałem, pewnie to głupie, że może mam jeszcze jakąś szansę. Na cokolwiek. Dwadzieścia dwa lata to chyba trochę za mało, żeby się poddać? – Ujął tabliczkę w dłoń i przetarł ją rękawem płaszcza. – Sam nie wiem. Chciałbym być tego pewien, ale chyba nie umiem, składam się z samych wątpliwości, w zasadzie tylko tego jednego mogę być pewny: że nigdy ich nie zabraknie.</p><p>Chciało mu się płakać i właśnie dlatego, na przekór samemu sobie, lekko się uśmiechnął. Łańcuszek wysunął mu się z dłoni i tabliczka, z cichym brzękiem, wróciła na swoje miejsce. “River Quinn”, głosił napis. Poza tymi dwoma słowami, na tabliczce nie było żadnych innych danych, dat, sentencji, “ukochany syn, brat, wnuczek”, niczego w tym rodzaju, tylko to imię, którego nie używał, i nazwisko, znaczące o wiele więcej niż nazwisko “Buchanan” kiedykolwiek znaczyło dla Jesse’ego. Może i dobrze, może właśnie tak miało być. Cokolwiek Jesse myślał o człowieku, który spędził z Quinnem ostatnie miesiące jego życia, nie mógł nie docenić tego, co tutaj zastał, chociaż jednocześnie nienawidził go za to jeszcze bardziej, bo tamten, w przeciwieństwie do niego, umiał stanąć na wysokości zadania. Zorganizował wszystko, co musiało zostać zorganizowane w takiej sytuacji. Było to imponujące na swój sposób, ale też, zdaniem Jesse’ego, bardziej niż trochę straszne. </p><p>– Myślę, że chciałbyś, żebym spróbował – powiedział, cofając się o krok. Ostatnim spojrzeniem omiótł krzyż, tabliczkę i maleńkie drzewo, które być może zmieni się kiedyś w ogromny dąb, wysysając soki z umarłych. – To… – zawahał się, ale rozmawiał z Quinnem, a Quinna nie musiał się przecież obawiać – to w porządku, że tak myślę? Że chcę, no wiesz, zobaczyć, co będzie dalej? Mimo wszystko?</p><p>Z jednej strony czuł, że to zdrada – jakim prawem chciał żyć, skoro Quinna już tutaj nie było? – ale z drugiej buntował się przeciw takiej konkluzji, bo czy pragnienie życia (no dobrze: OSTROŻNĄ chęć, żeby dać sobie na to życie jakąkolwiek szansę) naprawdę można uznać za zdradę? Przecież nie robił niczego złego. Chyba. Nikogo nie krzywdził, nikogo nie chciał sobą obciążać, nie zamierzał wikłać się w żadne, podejrzane sprawy, marzył tylko o tym, żeby studiować literaturę, pisać książkę i hodować kwiaty, najlepiej w przydomowym ogródku, daleko od Arkas i związanych z tym miastem wspomnień. Chciał też komuś pomóc, komuś, kto stał się dla niego ważny – jeśli już mowa o zdradzie, to chyba właśnie ta kwestia najbardziej ciążyła jego sumieniu – ale czy Quinn, który przecież nie żył, miał prawo wymagać od niego zerwania kontaktów z Zackiem? I czy naprawdę by to zrobił?</p><p>Raczej nie, pomyślał, wędrując alejką w kierunku bramy, zaraz się jednak poprawił, żeby być wobec Quinna uczciwym: NA PEWNO nie, Quinn nie chciałby, żebym utknął w miejscu i pogrążył się w rozpaczy! Zresztą akurat tego jednego Jesse był pewny, a w każdym razie bardziej niż planów (dość mglistych), żeby pójść na studia czy napisać książkę: wiedział, że nie wyrzeknie się Zacka Liu, chociaż tamten robił wszystko, żeby go do siebie zrazić. Nie wyrzeknie się go nie tylko dlatego, że Zack rozpaczliwie go potrzebował (chociaż to także – to był pierwszy przypadek, kiedy ktoś Jesse’ego naprawdę CHCIAŁ), chodziło raczej o to, że obaj potrzebowali się równie mocno. Dlatego, gdy Jesse wyobrażał sobie dom z ogródkiem, tym, który założy i będzie własnoręcznie uprawiał, nie myślał już “mój” dom, czy “mój” ogródek. Myślał “nasz”, i to chyba starczało za całą odpowiedź.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Zdążył właśnie wyjechać z parkingu przed budynkiem klubu i włączyć się do ruchu, gdy zadzwonił telefon. Obcy numer, w dodatku stacjonarny. Kto jeszcze, do diabła, używał w dzisiejszych czasach telefonów stacjonarnych?</p><p>– Halo? – Luke uruchomił zestaw głośnomówiący, jednocześnie patrząc w lusterko, bo zaraz musiał skręcić w lewo, w stronę majaczących w oddali budynków starego portu. – W czym mogę pomóc?</p><p>Był niemal pewny, że usłyszy głos któregoś ze swoich studentów, ale nie miał racji. Dzwoniła kobieta z biura nieruchomości, z którym kontaktował się jakiś czas temu i niemal o tym zapomniał – a raczej PRÓBOWAŁ zapomnieć, bo tak naprawdę myśl o przeprowadzce nie opuszczała go nawet na chwilę. Nie stać go było na kupno mieszkania, zwłaszcza od kiedy większą część pieniędzy, jakie zarabiał i jakie mu jeszcze zostały na koncie oszczędnościowym, przeznaczał na leczenie Zacka, ale może chociaż wynajem? Hotel asystencki nie wchodził już w grę, bo dawny pokój Luke’a został przydzielony komuś innemu – zresztą jak długo można mieszkać w warunkach niewiele lepszych od tych, panujących w akademiku? Do czterdziestki? A może pięćdziesiątki? Prawda była taka, że przez ostatnie miesiące, Luke przywykł do większych wygód, przynajmniej tych przestrzennych, i nie miał ochoty gnieździć się znowu w klitce, w której z trudem mieściło się łóżko i parę książek. Z drugiej jednak strony, u Finna też nie mógł dłużej zostać. Nie musiał go dłużej pilnować (przynajmniej miał taką, cichą nadzieję), a skoro nie chodziło o pomoc w odwyku ani wsparcie w trudnych momentach, to z jakiego innego powodu miałby dalej zajmować gościnną sypialnię w jego lofcie?</p><p>– Nie, nie ma najmniejszego problemu – odpowiedział, gdy usłyszał pytanie, czy sobota, dziesiąta, to nie jest dla niego zbyt wczesna pora. – Pasuje jak najbardziej. Nie, naprawdę nie jest za wcześnie, i tak wstaję rano, żeby pobiegać. – Kobieta roześmiała się i powiedziała, że też lubi biegać, chociaż nie ma najlepszej kondycji. Zaczęła dopiero trzy tygodnie temu. – Noo, to jeszcze wszystko przed panią, bieganie wciąga, sama pani zobaczy! Tak, mam zapisany drugi telefon, ten komórkowy, tak, w razie czego na pewno zadzwonię, chociaż nie przewiduję… – Pytanie o ulubione trasy biegowe trochę go zdziwiło. Sam już nie wiedział, że to ciąg dalszy small talku, czy raczej początek flirtu. Co najlepsze, zupełnie nie pamiętał kobiety, z którą rozmawiał (Ruth), chociaż ona zdawała się dobrze pamiętać jego. – Mam blisko na bulwar, więc najczęściej… tak, jest odremontowany, wygodne ścieżki, ładne widoki, polecam. Chociaż czasami trochę zbyt mocno wieje od rzeki.</p><p>Rozmawiali w tym stylu jeszcze co najmniej dziesięć minut, więc gdy Ruth wreszcie się rozłączyła (“Miło się z panem rozmawiało, Luke, ale niestety muszę już kończyć, maile do klientów same się nie napiszą. Ha, ha. To co? Do soboty? A może spotkamy się wcześniej na bulwarach… oczywiście przypadkiem?”), dojeżdżał już do stacji benzynowej, gdzie zazwyczaj tankował. Teraz bak miał niemal pełny, ale zatrzymał się tak czy owak, żeby kupić coś do jedzenia. Co prawda przed wyjściem do pracy poprosił Finna, żeby w ciągu dnia wyskoczył do sklepu i zrobił zakupy, ale znając życie (i Finna), lodówka nadal świeciła pustką, więc należało, na wszelki wypadek, zrobić jakieś zapasy.</p><p>Sklepy przy stacjach benzynowych, jak wiadomo od dawien dawna, zawierają mnóstwo rzeczy teoretycznie jadalnych, ale trudno w nich o takie, które byłyby jednocześnie jadalne i nie zawierały śmiertelnych dawek cukru lub tłuszczu. Luke westchnął, stając przed lodówką pełną puszek z napojami energetycznymi i czymś, co udawało kawę, a potem poszedł dalej, wypatrując – marzenie ściętej głowy! – w miarę świeżego pieczywa. O owocach nawet nie śmiał marzyć! Powinienem zajechać do centrum handlowego, pomyślał z rezygnacją, ale, po pierwsze, żaden wielkogabarytowy pasaż nie znajdował się na jego trasie, a po drugie, po całym dniu biegania z zajęć na zajęcia, zakończonym dwugodzinnym treningiem w klubie, naprawdę nie miał już ochoty na kolejne atrakcje. W dodatku zrobiło się bardzo późno. Padał z nóg i marzył już tylko o tym, żeby dotrzeć do domu, wziąć prysznic, a potem przespać ciągiem przynajmniej siedem godzin...</p><p>No dobrze, bądźmy realistami. Sześć i pół.</p><p>– Luke? – Początkowo sądził, że się przesłyszał albo chodziło o jakiegoś innego Luke’a, który akurat znajdował się w sklepie, ale mężczyzna w wyświechtanym swetrze (hipster czy raczej ktoś znajdujący się na najlepszej drodze do zostania menelem?), nie dość, że powtórzył jego imię dwukrotnie, to jeszcze dodał po nim nazwisko: – Luke Martinsson? Ale jaja! Co za spotkanie!</p><p>Luke odwrócił się z puszką w ręku (był już na tyle zdesperowany, że postanowił kupić gotowca do odgrzania w mikrofali, ignorując miliony konserwantów, wymienionych na opakowaniu), i spojrzał w mocno pobrużdżoną, choć nadal młodą, twarz, którą mgliście kojarzył z jakiegoś etapu swojej przeszłości. Tylko jakiego? Liceum? Studia? Doktorat? Kim był ten facet, który patrzył na niego z zaskoczeniem, ale też z wyraźną radością, jakby to niespodziewane spotkanie na stacji benzynowej, grubo po dwudziestej pierwszej w dzień powszedni, naprawdę sprawiło mu mnóstwo frajdy?</p><p>Dopiero po dłuższej chwili puzzle wskoczyły na właściwe miejsca i Luke rozpoznał kolegę z roku, Mike’a. Nie przyjaźnili się jakoś bardzo, ale lubili na tyle, żeby czasem pogadać czy wyskoczyć na piwo, zresztą obaj mieszkali w tym samym akademiku, więc widywali się niemal codziennie. A potem, już po skończeniu studiów, Mike wyjechał z Arkas i kontakt się urwał. Żaden z nich nie czuł potrzeby, żeby kontynuować tę znajomość, i żaden nie miał o to pretensji do tego drugiego.</p><p>Teraz, obserwując dawnego kumpla w ostrym świetle jarzeniówek, Luke doszedł do wniosku, że czas nie obszedł się z tamtym łaskawie, i chociaż byli przecież w tym samym wieku, Mike wygląda o wiele starzej od niego. Być może miała z tym coś wspólnego jego dawna skłonność do wspomagania się chemią (najlepiej białym, cholernie drogim, “proszkiem marzeń”), a może i nie. Fakt faktem – nie wyglądał najlepiej i sprawiał wrażenie ciężko chorego.</p><p>Chodzili między półkami, rozmawiając o wszystkim i niczym. Kolejny small talk, którego Luke nie planował, ale za którym, chcąc nie chcąc, musiał podążyć, żeby nie wyjść na gbura lub ostatniego dupka.</p><p>– Słyszałem, że dalej musisz go znosić. – Mike wrzucił do koszyka kilka batonów i czteropak piwa. – O’Reilly’ego. Współczuję, ten facet to wrzód na dupie, aż dziwne, że go jeszcze nie wylali z wydziału!</p><p>– Próbowali – stwierdził Luke, najbardziej neutralnym tonem, na jaki było go stać. – Jakieś milion pięćset razy. Bez powodzenia.</p><p>– Cóż, może wreszcie się uda, trzymam kciuki. To prawda, że prawie trafiłeś przez niego na cmentarz?</p><p>Luke zastygł na kilka sekund – pytanie kompletnie go zaskoczyło – ale szybko się opanował. Otworzył lodówkę i wyjął z niej pierwszą z brzegu, mrożoną pizzę, nie sprawdzając nawet, z czym jest, i jaki ma termin ważności.</p><p>– Laura mi powiedziała. – Mike nie czekał na odpowiedź. Ani na to, żeby skasować zakupy: od razu otworzył jeden z batonów i wpakował go sobie do ust. – Już nie pamiętam, przy jakiej okazji, zdaje się, że wpadliśmy na siebie na dworcu… tak, to było jakiś miesiąc temu, jeszcze zanim wróciłem do Arkas.</p><p>– Wróciłeś do Arkas? – podchwycił Luke, mając nadzieję, że jego kolega zrezygnuje z drążenia poprzedniego wątku. – Czemu? Mówiłeś, że rzygasz tym miastem i potrzebujesz… jak to było? Świeżego startu?</p><p>– O kant dupy można sobie rozbić te świeże starty, wierz mi, stary. A wracając do Laury… – Niestety Mike nie dał się skusić na zmianę tematu.  – Myślałem, że nadal się spotykacie, ale ja zawsze byłem do tyłu jeśli chodzi o takie sprawy. Nieważne. No więc jak to było z tym zamachem? Oberwałeś czy nie oberwałeś? Bo sam już nie wiem, co o tym wszystkim myśleć.</p><p>Najlepiej w ogóle nie myśl, poradził mu Luke, ale nie powiedział tego głośno. Przyrzekł sobie, że przez wzgląd na dawne czasy, będzie dla Mike’a miły… oczywiście na tyle, na ile zdoła, i tak długo, dopóki tamten naprawdę nie zacznie go wkurzać swoim wścibstwem.</p><p>– Oberwałem – przyznał niechętnie, bo co miał zrobić? Skłamać? – Nic wielkiego. – To już było świadome nagięcie prawdy. – Ledwo draśnięcie. Szybko się z tego wylizałem.</p><p>Tak naprawdę drań, który do niego strzelił, nieźle go poharatał i gdyby postarał się trochę bardziej (to znaczy gdyby nie zadrżała mu ręka), Luke wylądowałby nie w szpitalu, tylko w kostnicy, ale o tym Mike nie musiał już wiedzieć. Ani o tym, jak wyglądał Finn O’Reilly, gdy Luke obudził się kilkanaście godzin po operacji.</p><p>Pierwsze prawo small talku: nigdy nie poruszaj naprawdę ważnych, osobistych tematów. Drugie prawo small talku: gdy ktoś, mimo wszystko, próbuje cię do tego zmusić, skorzystaj z jakiegokolwiek pretekstu i uciekaj, gdzie pieprz rośnie!</p><p>Luke uśmiechnął się z udaną swobodą i, jakimś cudem, nakierował rozmowę na inne tory. Laura? Okej, możemy rozmawiać o Laurze, czemu nie, rozstaliśmy się bez większych dram, zresztą zawsze byliśmy bardziej przyjaciółmi, którzy czasem ze sobą sypiają, niż parą planującą wspólną przyszłość. Tak, nadal utrzymujemy kontakt, chociaż ostatnio trochę rzadziej, odkąd poznała Jaumego. Fajny gość, pracuje jako DJ-ej, podobno jest w tym całkiem niezły. Planują ślub pod koniec roku i, znając Laurę, na pewno mnie zmusi, żebym na niego przyszedł.</p><p>– A ty? – To pytanie padło już przy kasie. Przed nimi stało jeszcze dwóch chłopaczków, którym kasjer sprzedał alkohol, nie pytając nawet o dowód. Na pewno nie byli pełnoletni. W normalnych okolicznościach Luke prawdopodobnie coś by na ten temat powiedział (“syndrom nauczyciela”, jak mawiała jego matka), i może nawet pogroził kasjerowi glinami, ale tym razem udał, że niczego nie widzi.</p><p>– No, ja nie planuję ślubu pod koniec roku – wypalił, wykładając zakupy na ladę. Kosztowały zdecydowanie więcej, niż powinny, ale cóż, gdyby pojechał do galerii handlowej, wydałby jeszcze więcej, zwłaszcza na paliwo, więc koniec końców wychodził na zero.</p><p>Szkoda tylko, że nie było warzyw.</p><p>– Masz kogoś?</p><p>To pytanie ewidentnie łamało wszystkie zasady small talku, ale Luke już się temu nie dziwił. Zastanawiał się tylko, czy Mike zawsze walił takie rzeczy prosto z mostu, a on po prostu tego nie zauważał (albo mu to wtedy nie przeszkadzało), czy to cecha świeżo nabyta.</p><p>Zanim się zastanowił, co właściwie mówi, odparł, że tak. I owszem. Ma.</p><p>– O! – Mike uniósł brwi, czekając na kontynuację, ale się nie doczekał. Gdy tylko zakupy zostały spakowane do reklamówki, obaj ruszyli w kierunku drzwi. – Szczęściara! A może szczęściarz?</p><p>No tak, Luke zapomniał o tym epizodzie, kiedy po jakiejś imprezie, Mike przyłapał go na całowaniu się z innym facetem, i zamiast zapytać go o to wprost – hej, stary, jesteś bi, czy tylko eksperymentujesz? (Nie był i nie eksperymentował… no dobrze, to drugie może trochę tak, ale bez przesady. Szybko doszedł do wniosku, że nie lubi szufladkowania, dlatego starał się tego nie robić, zwłaszcza wobec samego siebie. Fascynowali go ludzie, KONKRETNI ludzie, natomiast ich płeć nie miała dla niego większego znaczenia.) – co najmniej przez miesiąc robił do tego niesmaczne aluzje. Potem mu przeszło, ale widocznie nada go to dręczyło, skoro teraz, po tylu latach, wyskoczył z tym “szczęściarzem” niczym diabeł z pudełka.</p><p>– Szczęściarz – powiedział trochę z przekory, a trochę dlatego, że chciałby, żeby to była prawda (chociaż dawno przestał się łudzić, że jego relacja z Finnem kiedykolwiek ewoluuje w stronę czegoś... innego, i chyba zdążył się z tym pogodzić) – Hmm, a raczej pechowiec, bo dostanie dzisiaj na obiad odgrzewaną pizzę z… – zajrzał do reklamówkę i dopiero w tym momencie odkrył, co właśnie nabył.  – Cholera, kupiłem z ananasem! Jak nic, wyrzuci mnie z domu razem z całym prowiantem!</p><p>Zrobiło mu się dziwnie wesoło, może z powodu pizzy, a może dlatego, że spotkanie z Mike’em, przypadkowe i absurdalne, zakrawało na kiepską komedię, w której obaj, wbrew własnej woli, musieli wziąć udział. Wyglądali dziwacznie i Luke był tego w pełni świadomy: jego kumpel-menel, zarośnięty jak nieboskie stworzenie i woniejący czymś, co kojarzyło się z zapachem dawno niewietrzonej piwnicy, i on sam, tuż po treningu, w przepoconej koszulce, na którą narzucił równie nieświeżą bluzę. Dwóch marnych komików w całodobowym sklepie pełnym alkoholu. Może gdyby poszli na piwo, znaleźliby w końcu wspólny język – ostatecznie kiedyś dogadywali się całkiem nieźle – ale Luke nie miał najmniejszej ochoty, żeby to sprawdzać.</p><p>Mimo to, żeby być w porządku wobec starego kumpla, gdy zorientował się, że tamten przyszedł do sklepu piechotą, zaproponował, że go podwiezie.</p><p>– A w którą stronę jedziesz?</p><p>– Nabrzeże.</p><p>Mike rzucił mu kpiące, ale jednocześnie pełne podziwu spojrzenie spod opuchniętych powiek, które bez przerwy pocierał. W żargonie mieszkańców Arkas słowo “nabrzeże” oznaczało “duży hajs”.</p><p>– No, no, komuś się chyba nieźle powodzi! – stwierdził w końcu i Luke usłyszał w jego głosie nutę zazdrości. Poczuł się z tego powodu nieco głupio, zważywszy na to, jak wyglądała jego prawdziwa sytuacja finansowa i lokalowa, ale prostowanie tej kwestii nie miało chyba większego sensu. W każdym razie na pewno nie w tym momencie.  – Masz nie po drodze, to bez sensu, żebyś objeżdżał z mojego powodu połowę miasta. Zresztą szybciej dotrę do domu na własnych nogach.</p><p>– Na pewno? – Luke otworzył drzwi samochodu i rzucił torbę z zakupami na tylne siedzenie. – To żaden kłopot.</p><p>– Na pewno. – Mike pokiwał głową, a potem poklepał Luke’a po ramieniu. – To co, zdzwonimy się w weekend? Wypadałoby skoczyć na jakąś wódkę, skoro los nas ze sobą spiknął po tylu latach… – urwał nagle, jakby sobie o czymś przypomniał. – Ej, czy na nabrzeżu nie mieszka czasem ten skurwiel, O’Reilly? Laura coś wspominała… że kupił loft czy inne bajeranckie gniazdko, właśnie nad rzeką. Jesteście sąsiadami?</p><p>Tak, nasze pokoje dzieli jakieś dwadzieścia kroków, pomyślał Luke, w porywach dwadzieścia pięć. W dodatku korzystamy z tego samego prysznica, pralki i ekspresu do kawy, o ile ekspres akurat zadziała, co zdarza się średnio raz w tygodniu.</p><p>Pytanie brzmiało: co jeszcze Laura wypaplała Mike’owi?</p><p>Pytanie brzmiało: co, do diabła, mam odpowiedzieć?</p><p>To nie tak, że nie umiał kłamać, kłamał równie dobrze jak każdy inny człowiek, zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy nie miał innego wyjścia (na przykład w pracy, podczas spotkań z dziekanem lub główną księgową), ale wypieranie się Finna nie należało do kłamstw zwyczajnych, powszednich, łatwych do wybaczenia samemu sobie. Było w tym coś… z gruntu niewłaściwego. Coś, co budziło w Luke’u  instynktowny, gwałtowny sprzeciw.</p><p>Dlatego, ostatecznie, wybrał złoty środek. Kompromis. Czy raczej niewiele mówiącą półprawdę.</p><p>– Ano jesteśmy – wzruszył ramionami. – Tak się jakoś złożyło.</p><p>Laura nie wiedziała, że Luke mieszkał u O’Reilly’ego, więc Mike też nie miał prawa o tym wiedzieć. NA PEWNO nie wiedział. A zresztą, pocieszył się w duchu, to przecież niemal pieśń przeszłości, bo jeśli dobrze pójdzie, już w sobotę przyklepię wynajem mieszkania, które polecili mi w agencji, i wyprowadzę się tak szybko, jak tylko zdołam. Wtedy wszystko wróci na właściwe tory.</p><p>– O rany! – roześmiał się Mike. – To ci dopiero! Jak się spotkamy, musisz mi wszystko opowiedzieć! Zmieniłeś numer telefonu?</p><p>– Nie.</p><p>Pewnie powinien powiedzieć, że tak, i podać pierwszy lepszy, zmyślony ciąg cyfr, ale wpadł na ten pomysł o sekundę za późno.</p><p>– W takim razie zadzwonię do ciebie w piątek. Adios!</p><p>Mike nareszcie sobie poszedł, dzięki czemu Luke wyjechał ze stacji sam, jeszcze bardziej zmęczony niż przed postojem, ale za to o wiele mniej senny. W dodatku z pizzą z ananasem, rozmrażającą się w reklamówce na tylnym siedzeniu. Nie miał pojęcia, jak bardzo to głupie, niespodziewane spotkanie wytrąciło go z równowagi, dopóki nie odkrył, że strzałka prędkościomierza znacznie przekracza obowiązujące w mieście normy – przy czym, jak idiota, zamiast od razu zdjąć nogę z gazu, przyspieszył jeszcze bardziej. Bo mógł. I lubił. Przypomniała mu się Debbie Buchanan, jej niedorzecznie drogie samochody, szybka jazda, no i teoria na temat ludzi uzależnionych od adrenaliny. Jak ona to sformułowała? No tak: miłośnicy czerwieni. “Oboje jesteśmy miłośnikami czerwieni, Luke’u Martinssonie, ty i ja, niczym wspólnicy w zbrodni. A ponieważ na to nie ma lekarstwa, najlepsze, co możemy zrobić, to uzbierać dostateczną ilość forsy, żeby starczyło i na lekarzy, i na mandaty”.</p><p>Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i jeszcze przyspieszył, świadomie ignorując wszystkie znaki ograniczające prędkość. To było takie rzadkie w Arkas, pusta droga, że musiał – po prostu MUSIAŁ – skorzystać z okazji. Ciekawe, jak się ma do teorii Debbie rudy kolor włosów?, przemknęło mu przez głowę, gdy jechał pod wiaduktem, swoją stałą trasą, którą znał już niemal na pamięć. Czy rudy liczy się jako czerwień? A relacje? Czy relacje też można nazwać sportem ekstremalnym, jeśli w grę wchodzi ktoś tak nieprzewidywalny (<em>ekscytujący</em>) jak Finn O’Reilly?</p><p>W głębi duszy wiedział, że odpowiedź na oba pytania brzmi twierdząco.</p><p>Swoją drogą, to było całkiem zabawne – kilka minut temu o mało nie opieprzył kasjera, za to, że tamten sprzedał dwóm małolatom tanie wino, a teraz sam łamał prawo, on, było nie było, wykładowca akademicki. Niezły przykład dajesz młodzieży, pomyślał, ale nie dlatego w końcu zwolnił. Przyhamowało go czerwone światło na skrzyżowaniu. Potem, gdy zjechał wreszcie na szosę, ciągnącą się wzdłuż bulwaru, trójpasmówkę niedawno oddaną do użytku, znów docisnął gaz do dechy, rozkoszując się prędkością, rześkim powietrzem wpadającym do samochodu przez uchylone okno (zjawisko równie rzadkie w Arkas, co puste drogi), i warkotem silnika. Trochę się dzięki tej jeździe uspokoił. Naładował akumulatory. Oczyścił głowę po spotkaniu z Mike’em. Samochód nie działał, co prawda, aż tak dobrze, jak wysiłek fizyczny w rodzaju biegania albo treningu walki, ale tak czy owak Luke uwielbiał prowadzić i gdyby tylko mógł – gdyby miał czas i dostateczną ilość pieniędzy – zjeździłby pewnie cały kraj albo wystartował w którymś z tych ekstremalnych wyścigów przez pustynie, góry i dżungle.</p><p>Był już naprawdę blisko domu, gdy nagle usłyszał za sobą jazgot policyjnego koguta.</p><p>Jak pech, to pech.</p><p>– Cholera by to wzięła – mruknął pod nosem, posłusznie zjeżdżając do zatoczki. – Niech to szlag.</p><p>Skąd oni się tutaj wzięli? Naprawdę nie mieli nic lepszego do roboty niż czatowanie na kierowców w tak absurdalnym miejscu o tak absurdalnej porze?</p><p>Pewnie do końca miesiąca musieli się pochwalić odpowiednią liczbą wystawionych mandatów. Na które, nawiasem mówiąc, Luke, w przeciwieństwie do Debbie Buchanan, nie miał dostatecznej ilości środków na koncie.</p><p>– Prawo jazdy i dowód rejestracyjny proszę – padł rozkaz, więc Luke sięgnął po torbę i chwilę w niej grzebał, w poszukiwaniu pochewki z dokumentami. Z niejakim opóźnieniem dotarło do niego, że przecież kojarzy ten głos, lekko zachrypnięty głos policjanta z drogówki, ale uznał to za przewidzenie. Dowód zmęczenia, przepracowania i nadmiernego stresu. Bo niby skąd miałby znać jakiegoś gliniarza? Z konferencji na temat azjatyckich zwyczajów pogrzebowych? Od dawna, to znaczy od czasów zamachu na terenie kampusu, nie miał do czynienia z organami ścigania… oczywiście jeśli nie liczyć pogrzebu Seana O’Reilly’ego, bo tam akurat mundurowych nie brakowało. Brat Finna był przecież policjantem i chociaż został wydalony ze służby kilka miesięcy wcześniej, a potem siedział w więzieniu, koledzy z pracy i tak przyszli na cmentarz w pełnej gali, żeby towarzyszyć mu w jego ostatniej drodze.</p><p>– Już… chwileczkę... o, mam. – Podał policjantowi dokumenty. – Proszę bardzo.</p><p>Dopiero teraz spojrzał mu w twarz (to znaczy NAPRAWDĘ spojrzał, bo wcześniej widział tylko ciemną plamę w czapce zsuniętej na tył głowy, raczej z grubsza zarysowany szkic niż człowieka z krwi i kości), i doznał olśnienia. To był przecież Cal McCarthy. Przyjaciel Seana O’Reilly’ego. Co on robił w drogówce, skoro wcześniej, z tego, co Luke się orientował, pracował w wydziale do spraw narkotyków?</p><p>On też go chyba rozpoznał, bo gdy czytał papiery, jego oczy zwęziły się jak oczy drapieżnego zwierzęcia. Mógłby grać w filmach, ten Cal McCarthy, z takim wyglądem (krótko ostrzyżone włosy, kanciasta szczęka, niewysoki ale emanujący… przy braku innych określeń, można by to nazwać <em>aurą męskością</em>) miałby szansę na karierę na wielkim ekranie, w roli ex-żołnierza albo agenta wywiadu na zagranicznej misji. Uniform “krawężnika” pasował do niego mniej więcej w takim stopniu, co garnitur do Finna – jasne, mógł go nosić i nawet wyglądać dobrze, ale tak naprawdę, w jakiś przewrotny, metafizyczny sposób, rozsadzał go od środka. Każdy, kto na niego spojrzał, od razu wyczuwał, że coś tu nie gra, chociaż najczęściej nie miał pojęcia, z jakiego powodu.</p><p>– Luke Martinsson. – To nie było pytanie, ale Luke i tak potwierdził ruchem głowy. Jak zahipnotyzowany przyglądał się McCarthy’emu, usiłując prześwietlić jego zamiary. Poznał mnie, czy nie poznał? I czy to w ogóle coś zmienia w kwestii mandatu? – Wie pan, jakie na tej drodze obowiązują limity prędkości?</p><p>Luke zawstydził się, że w ogóle o tym pomyślał – to znaczy o tym, że mógłby uniknąć mandatu, na który przecież zasłużył, odwołując się do pobieżnej znajomości z McCarthym albo, co gorsza, do znajomości McCarthy’ego z Finnem. Zawstydził się, ale i owszem, przyszło mu to do głowy. Co więcej, nadal miał nadzieję, że afera rozejdzie się po kościach, a jego budżet nie zostanie nadwerężony nieoczekiwanym wydatkiem.</p><p>Jesteś idiotą, ofuknął się w myślach, trzeba było nie pędzić jak wariat, to nie miałbyś teraz żadnych kłopotów!</p><p>– Wiem – przyznał z rezygnacją. Nie chciał odgrywać komedii, nie przed McCarthym. Uznał, że i bez tego wystarczy mu upokorzeń jak na jeden wieczór. – Powinienem zdjąć nogę z gazu, przepraszam, to… sam nie wiem, jak to się stało. Chyba się zamyśliłem.</p><p>Tamten nic nie powiedział, zmarszczył tylko brwi i Luke poczuł się jak uczeń szkoły podstawowej, który zawiódł nauczyciela. Spodziewał się, że zaraz usłyszy reprymendę (nie, żeby McCarthy musiał na niego krzyczeć – należał do ludzi, zdobywających posłuch bez konieczności podnoszenia głosu), a potem, po ustaleniu kwoty i liczby punktów karnych, zostanie mu wręczony druczek mandatu. Kwota taka i taka. Do uiszczenia w ciągu siedmiu dni. Zamiast tego jednak, usłyszał słowa, których się nie spodziewał, wygłoszone tonem obojętnie profesjonalnym, przez co o mało ich nie przeoczył:</p><p>– Jak on się trzyma?</p><p>Kto? Mandat? Luke zamrugał, skonsternowany, wpatrując się w policjanta, tak, jakby dopiero teraz go zauważył, albo jakby tamten był małym, zielonym ludzikiem, przybyłym do Arkas z obcej planety. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili zrozumiał, o co – a raczej o kogo – McCarthy go pyta.</p><p>– Lepiej – odparł w końcu i odchrząknął, bo zaschło mu w gardle. – Teraz już znacznie lepiej.  Sądzę, że niedługo wróci do pracy.</p><p>To była prawda. Mniej więcej. To znaczy Luke miał nadzieję, że Finn naprawdę czuje się na tyle dobrze, żeby prowadzić zajęcia ze studentami od przyszłego tygodnia, ale gdzieś z tyłu głowy nadal miał pewne obawy. Nie mógł zapomnieć tamtego obrazka sprzed paru miesięcy: Finn leżący na ziemi, pijany do nieprzytomności; Finn szlochający i bełkoczący, że wszystko to jego wina; Finn cuchnący moczem i przetrawioną wódką. Zarośnięty jak menel. Półnagi, w poplamionych spodniach od dresu, targany przez dreszcze. Człowiek w kawałkach, którego Luke powinien niezwłocznie zawieźć na wytrzeźwiałkę, ale zamiast tego, w przypływie jakiegoś nienormalnego heroizmu i równie chorej wiary we własne siły, postanowił poskładać do kupy samodzielnie. Być może, podobnie jak jego matka (mogła pracować w najlepszym liceum w mieście, ale dobrowolnie wybrała szkołę w getcie, gdzie codziennością były przemoc, narkotyki i zbyt wczesne macierzyństwo), cierpiał na syndrom zbawiciela. Albo po prostu zwariował. Zamiast przekazać Finna odpowiednim służbom, co na jego miejscu zrobiłby każdy rozsądny człowiek, przeprowadził się do jego mieszkania i zaczął mozolną walkę z pijaństwem, rozpaczą i autodestrukcją.</p><p>Gdyby wtedy wiedział to wszystko, co wiedział teraz, kto wie, czy nie podjąłby innej decyzji.</p><p>Od dłuższego czasu nie znalazł w mieszkaniu żadnej ukrytej butelki, ale nie musiało to wcale znaczy, że Finn nie pije – miał przecież, w ciągu dnia, mnóstwo czasu i sposobności, żeby zdobyć alkohol, wypić, a nawet wytrzeźwieć. Luke nie mógł rzucić pracy, żeby go kontrolować (już i tak nadwerężył cierpliwość dziekana, wykorzystując kilkanaście dni urlopu), dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę. NIE CHCIAŁ tego robić. Zamiast tego wolał uwierzyć, że naprawdę nastąpiła poprawa i od tej pory będzie już lepiej, a po tamtym Finnie – zrozpaczonym i zapijającym rozpacz niewiarygodną ilością wódki –  nie zostanie żadnego śladu.</p><p>– To dobrze – mruknął McCarthy. – Myślałem, żeby do niego zadzwonić, ale… – potrząsnął głową. – Może lepiej, że dałem temu spokój.</p><p>– Potrzebował czasu. – Czy to możliwe, że role się odwróciły, i teraz McCarthy odgrywał skruszonego grzesznika? – Musiał to wszystko… przetrawić. Tak myślę.</p><p>Policjant oddał Luke’owi dokumenty. Nie patrzył mu przy tym w oczy.</p><p>– Odwalił kawał dobrej roboty – powiedział szorstko. – Nie powiedziałem mu tego, wtedy, zaraz po akcji, jakoś nie było okazji, ale tak właśnie uważam: Finn O’Reilly miał jaja, żeby zrobić to, czego inni się nie odważyli, a co powinno zostać zrobione. On i River Quinn. Nie żałuję, że im pomogłem.</p><p>Co, jak Luke się domyślał, oznaczało tyle, co: USIŁUJĘ przekonać samego siebie, że nie wkurza mnie degradacja z antynarkotykowca do krawężnika po piętnastu latach nienagannej służby, chociaż tak naprawdę szlag mnie trafia, gdy tylko o tym pomyślę.</p><p>Nie powinna zaboleć, a jednak zabolała – znowu – świadomość, że Finn wtajemniczył w swoją krucjatę Cala McCarthy’ego, natomiast jemu, Luke’owi, nie powiedział na ten temat ani jednego słowa. Zbywał go ogólnikami w rodzaju: “jestem zajęty, dostałem nową fuchę”, jakby nie mógł powiedzieć: “Słuchaj, Luke, prowadzę śledztwo w sprawie śmierci mojego brata, nie obraź się, ale wolałbym cię w to wszystko nie wciągać”. Do diabła, przecież by zrozumiał! Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Finn, od czasu zamachu rozmyślnie odsuwał go od siebie, jakby uważał, że to właśnie on, a nie tamten wariat z bronią, zagrażał jego zdrowiu i życiu – co było absurdalne, a jednak, w jakiejś mierze, psychologicznie usprawiedliwione. Obaj przeżyli wtedy szok, chociaż Luke miał wrażenie, że sam otrząsnął się z niego o wiele szybciej niż O’Reilly. Nieważne. Rzecz w tym, że gdyby usłyszał coś podobnego – tak, prowadzę śledztwo, nie, nie chcę, żebyś mi w nim pomagał – przynajmniej wiedziałby, na czym stoi. Nie musiałby bazować na domysłach. A tak? Widział, oczywiście, niepokojące objawy, na przykład chorobliwą energię Finna, która zazwyczaj objawiała się w kryzysowych momentach, ale nie umiał odkryć przyczyny, aż w końcu uznał: okej, nie będę się wtrącał, poczekam, aż sam mi w końcu wszystko opowiesz.</p><p>Tyle tylko, że mijały miesiące, a Finn nadal niczego nie mówił. Wyglądał jak żywy trup, opuszczał coraz więcej zajęć, pił niewiarygodne ilości kawy i zapominał o tym, żeby się ogolić czy zmienić koszulę na świeżą, ale w sprawie XYZ milczał jak zaklęty.</p><p>Aż w końcu nastąpił wielki krach.</p><p>– Proszę więcej nie łamać przepisów, panie Martinsson. – Głos policjanta przywrócił Luke’a do rzeczywistości. – Dzisiaj zostanie pan tylko pouczony, ale następnym razem… który, mam nadzieję, nigdy nie nastąpi… dostanie pan mandat i straci punkty, dużo punktów. Ostrzegam. Czy to jest jasne?</p><p>– Tak – odparł szybko, nie wierząc we własne szczęście. Czyżby naprawdę obyło się bez mandatu?  – Tak, oczywiście. Dziękuję.</p><p>McCarthy zasalutował (To policjanci naprawdę robią takie rzeczy? Salutują? Luke sądził, że dzieje się tak jedynie w filmach) i wycofał do swojego wozu, w którym siedział jeszcze jeden facet, zupełnie obojętny na scenę rozgrywającą się na jego oczach.</p><p>Luke odpalił silnik i powoli wytoczył się z zatoczki, jakby chciał ofiarować gliniarzom ostatnią szansę na zmianę scenariusza. Mogli go jeszcze zatrzymać i kazać zapłacić. Mogli, ale tego nie zrobili – radiowóz nawet nie drgnął, został tam, gdzie wcześniej zaparkował (to była niezła miejscówka, samochód nie rzucał się w oczy), a cudownie ocalony grzesznik pojechał dalej, w stronę zakrętu. Naprawdę był blisko domu, dał się zatrzymać, jak palant, na ostatniej prostej. Wystarczyło pięć minut i podjeżdżał już pod budynek, zerkając przy tym w górę, w stronę okien, żeby upewnić się, że w środku palą się światła.</p><p>Wyglądało na to, że wszystko było w porządku, w każdym razie na pierwszy rzut oka. Z mieszkania nie wydobywał się dym. Ani płomienie. Nic nie wyło, nie warczało i nie wydawało innych podejrzanych dźwięków.</p><p>Wiedział, że to głupie, ale za każdym razem, gdy wracał do loftu, czuł gwałtowny skok adrenaliny, jakby jego ciało spodziewało się najgorszego, chociaż rozum tłumaczył: nie, Luke, nie musisz się denerwować, Finn nie ma pięciu lat i nie wpadnie na pomysł, żeby zejść na parter po rynnie.</p><p>Ten dzień naprawdę był o dwadzieścia cztery godziny za długi.</p><p>– No… dobra – mruknął do siebie, sięgając po siatkę z zakupami. Skonstatował, że ma mokre ręce, więc wytarł je szybko w nogawki jeansów. – Będziesz jeszcze jadalna, czy od razu mam cię wyrzucić do kosza na śmieci?</p><p>Miał na myśli pizzę. Rozmrożoną i przeciekającą przez opakowanie. W dodatku, najprawdopodobniej, ohydną w smaku, jak tylko ohydna może być pizza ze stacji benzynowej, która zbyt długo leżała poza lodówką.</p><p>Trudno powiedzieć, co o człowieku mówi zwyczaj rozmawiania z produktami żywieniowymi, ale Luke miał niejasne przeczucie, że nic dobrego. Westchnął i zgarnął wszystko, co było w samochodzie, zarówno zakupy, jak i swoje wymięte ubrania, a potem przebiegł przez jezdnię i pomacał kieszenie, w poszukiwaniu klucza. Tak, miał własne klucze do mieszkania Finna, i nie, nie dostał ich bezpośrednio od niego, tylko samowolnie je sobie dorobił, żeby nie dobijać się godzinami do drzwi, gdy tymczasem Finn spał jak zabity albo słuchał muzyki na pełen regulator. Prawdopodobnie nie istnieje mniej romantyczny sposób wejścia w posiadania kluczy do cudzego domu, ale też żaden z nich, ani Luke, ani O’Reilly, nie nadawali się na bohaterów romansu. Jak już, to czarnej komedii albo dramatu społecznego na temat szkodliwości nałogów.</p><p>Jak zwykle, zamiast skorzystać z windy, pobiegł na górę po schodach i już po chwili przekręcał klucz w zamku. Pierwsze, co zobaczył, gdy tylko wszedł do środka, były worki ze śmieciami, stojące na korytarzu. A potem poczuł ten zapach… zapach gotowania, i przez chwilę nie bardzo wiedział, czy iść dalej, czy jednak się cofnąć i poprosić McCarthy’ego, żeby go aresztował.</p><p>– Luke? To ty?</p><p>Nie, Duch Święty, pomyślał i z niedowierzaniem pokręcił głową. Wyglądało na to, że Finn gotował. Zdarzały mu się takie fazy, i owszem, swego czasu potrafił nakarmić gulaszem połowę dzielnicy, bo nie potrafił zachować umiaru w ilości przygotowywanego jedzenia, ale to było dawno, bardzo dawno temu. Jeszcze przed zamachem. Od tamtej pory Luke ani razu nie widział go w akcji, widywał natomiast w jego domu opakowania po daniach na wynos, najczęściej  po chińszczyźnie, no i kartony od pizzy. Finn najczęściej uznawał, że jest zbyt zajęty i stworzony do ważniejszych rzeczy niż zabawa garnkami, zresztą rzadko zauważał, co je i o jakiej porze. Potrafił nie jeść w ogóle przez kilkadziesiąt godzin albo – odwrotnie – napychać żołądek bez ograniczeń, o ile w zasięgu jego ręki znalazło się cokolwiek jadalnego. Z takimi zwyczajami, krótko po pięćdziesiątce dostaniesz zawału, masz to jak w banku, sarkał na niego Luke, ale Finn machał tylko ręką i dalej robił swoje. Dopiero teraz, po przymusowym odwyku, zaczął się żywić jak należy, ale Luke nie miał złudzeń – wiedział, że jak tylko się wyprowadzi (czytaj: przestanie zaopatrywać jego lodówkę), O’Reilly znowu zacznie niszczyć żołądek chemią i kofeiną.</p><p>A tu nagle, niespodzianka! Finn gotował. A ponieważ był Finnem O’Reillym, czyli wcieloną katastrofą, słowo “gotowanie” nie do końca odzwierciedlało to, czym się właśnie zajmował – lepiej pasowałoby sformułowanie “doprowadzał kuchnię do takie stanu, że tylko ekipa remontowa mogłaby przywrócić jej dawną świetność”.</p><p>– O rany – jęknął Luke, gdy pozbył się wreszcie cieknącej reklamówki. Cóż, pizza z ananasem nie będzie im raczej potrzebna. – Co się tu dzieje? Naprawdę mamy w domu aż tyle garnków?</p><p>My. Mamy. Niepotrzebnie użył liczby mnogiej, musiał się tego oduczyć.</p><p>Finn odwrócił się od blatu, na którym coś kroił (nie “coś”, tylko papryki, mnóstwo różnokolorowych papryk), i posłał Luke’owi szeroki uśmiech.</p><p>– Aaaa… tak sobie pomyślałem, że zrobię leczo – oznajmił i otarł usta wierzchem dłoni. Na pewno podjadał w trakcie tego pichcenia, Luke nie miał co do tego żadnych wątpliwości. – Obudziłem się, wypiłem kawę… nie patrz tak na mnie, to była tylko jedna kawa… i powiedziałem sobie, no, Finny, chłopcze, dzisiaj nie będziesz czytał tych pierdół o konfucjanizmie, dzisiaj gotujesz leczo!</p><p>Leczo zamiast konfucjanizmu. Ciekawe. Trochę przerażające, ale ciekawe.</p><p>– I sam zrobiłeś zakupy? – Luke podniósł pokrywkę jednego z garnków. – Wykupiłeś cały warzywniak?</p><p>– Prawie. Babce straganiarce zostało kilka jabłek i dwa ziemniaki. Aha, no i główka kapusty. Masz, spróbuj – podsunął Luke’owi jedną z wybebeszonych papryk. – Słodka jak cukierek! Czemu, do cholery, jadałem w swoim życiu tak mało papryk?</p><p>No proszę, a ja się martwiłem, że na stacji benzynowej nie mieli żadnych warzyw.</p><p>– Bo nie wiedziałeś, że istnieją? – zakpił Luke i ugryzł kawałek papryki, która rzeczywiście była bardzo smaczna. – Idę pod prysznic. Wiesz, że o mało nie zgarnęła mnie dzisiaj policja? – rzucił jeszcze, ściągając koszulkę przez głowę i rzucając ją na fotel. Zanotował przy tym w głowie, że następnego dnia koniecznie trzeba zrobić pranie.</p><p>– A co zrobiłeś? Zabrałeś dziecku lizaka?</p><p>– Prędkościomierz mi się zepsuł. Tak jakby. Przydybali mnie z “suszarką” pięć minut od domu, i gdyby nie to, że jednym z gliniarzy był McCarthy… – zrzucił z siebie jeansy i skarpetki – pewnie bym się nie wyłgał.</p><p>Wszedł do łazienki i odkręcił wodę. Bez entuzjazmu przyjrzał się sobie w lustrze i przetarł przekrwione oczy.</p><p>Za dużo ślęczenia przed komputerem, pomyślał.</p><p>– McCarthy? – Finn, z rękami brudnymi od krojenia warzyw, stanął w drzwiach i spojrzał na Luke’a z zaciekawieniem. Całe szczęście Luke’owi, który połowę życia spędził w akademikach, nie przeszkadzały takie wtargnięcia, był do tego przyzwyczajony. Zresztą nie zdążył jeszcze ściągnąć slipów.  – Co Cal McCarthy robił w drogówce?</p><p>– Nie wiem, myślałem, że ty mi powiesz – wzruszył ramionami i schował się za przydymioną szybą kabiny. Całe szczęście Finn, poza staroświecką wanną, posiadał także prysznic. – Też się zdziwiłem. Pytał, co u ciebie. Powiedział, że chciał zadzwonić, ale nie był pewny, jak zareagujesz.</p><p>Nie widział twarzy Finna, ale domyślał się, że O’Reilly lekko się skrzywił.</p><p>– Pewnie i tak bym nie odebrał. – Przez szum wody przedarła się jego odpowiedź. – No dobra, wracam do lecza. Chyba zrobiłem go trochę za dużo, nie mam pojęcia, skąd wezmę tyle słoików...</p><p>– Naprawdę? Zrobiłeś za dużo JEDZENIA? – Luke uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, myjąc włosy czymś, co przy odrobinie szczęścia, mogło okazać się szamponem. O ile nie było jakimś dziwacznie pachnącym płynem do kąpieli.  – To niewiarygodne!</p><p>– Śmiej się, śmiej, Martinsson. Jak nie znajdę słoików, będziesz musiał to wszystko zjeść!</p><p>Zapach cebuli i podsmażonego mięsa docierał nawet do łazienki, mieszając się z wonią przeróżnych kąpielowych specyfików. Luke czuł, jak razem z całodziennym brudem, spływa też z niego cały stres, tak było za każdym razem, gdy wracał do domu i przekonywał się, że nic złego się nie zdarzyło. Zwykle katował ciało letnią albo zupełnie zimną wodą, ale tym razem zrobił wyjątek i pławił się teraz w przyjemnym cieple. Jezu, był tak potwornie zmęczony! Zmęczony w sposób… właściwy. Lubił taki rodzaj zmęczenia. Czuł wszystkie mięśnie, których nie oszczędzał na treningu, widział otarcia na rękach i nogach, lekko nabrzmiałą kostkę (przeforsował się podczas porannego biegu) i pokaleczone kosteczki palców, ale to wszystko, te rysy na ciele, liczne ślady zmagań z własnymi ograniczeniami, dawały mu satysfakcję. Wiedział, że może wycisnąć z siebie jeszcze więcej, jeśli tylko zajdzie taka konieczność. Wiedział, że jego ciało wysłucha poleceń i zrobi dokładnie to, czego Luke od niego zażąda.</p><p>Mieszkanie Finna zawsze rozbrzmiewało muzyką, głównie jazzem, dlatego Luke, gdy wyłonił się wreszcie z tumanów pary, już w domowych szortach i spranej koszulce z logo uniwersytetu, nie zdziwił się zupełnie, słysząc głos Niny Simone. Wytarł włosy ręcznikiem i powędrował do kuchni, żeby sprawdzić, czy znajdujące się w niej sprzęty nadal istnieją, czy dawno przeniosły się w niebyt.</p><p>– Jeszcze chwila – powiedział Finn, mieszając w garnku.  – Zrób sobie herbaty.</p><p>Luke przepchnął się między nim a blatem, pełnym rozmaitych przedmiotów, o których nie pomyślałby, że mogą się przydać w gotowaniu lecza (Zapałki? Serio? Chodziło o popularne przekonanie, że trzymane w ustach pomagają w krojeniu cebuli, czy o coś jeszcze innego?), i wyjął z szafki dwa największe kubki. Dopiero teraz, pośród tego kulinarnego chaosu, poczuł, jak bardzo jest głodny. Nic dziwnego, ostatni posiłek zjadł jeszcze na wydziale, jakoś koło drugiej, a teraz dochodziła… o rany, dochodziła dwudziesta trzecia! Luke zupełnie stracił poczucie czasu. W czasach, gdy jeszcze mieszkał w akademiku, kontrolował swoją dobę o wiele lepiej, niż teraz, gdy jego współlokatorem był człowiek, który nie odróżniał dwunastej w południe od dwunastej w nocy.</p><p>– Nie wierzę, cytrynę też kupiłeś! – zadziwił się Luke. – To naprawdę ty, czy ktoś cię podmienił, gdy byłem w pracy?</p><p>– Hmmm – odmruknął Finn. Wytarł ręce w ścierkę, wiszącą obok zlewu i podszedł bliżej. – Nie wiem. Sam sprawdź.</p><p>To był zupełnie nieznaczący dotyk, zwyczajne, kumpelskie klepnięcie w ramię, ale Luke’a i tak przeszył dreszcz. I to by było na tyle,  jeśli chodzi o kwestię kontrolowania własnego ciała, pomyślał z autoironią. Żeby zamaskować swoją głupią, mimowolną reakcję, szybko odwrócił się tyłem do O’Reilly’ego</p><p>– Ty też chcesz? – zapytał nieco zduszonym głosem. – Z cytryną?</p><p>To nie była wina Finna, że Luke tak na niego reagował. Tak naprawdę wina nie leżała po żadnej ze stron. Po prostu… no cóż, tak się czasem zdarzało.</p><p>Odpowiedzi nie było. W tle Nina Simone śpiewała o grzeszniku, leczo w ogromnym garze pyrkotało na kuchence, a o szyby uderzały pierwsze krople deszczu.</p><p>– Rozumiem, że milczenie oznacza “tak” – stwierdził w końcu i wcisnął do naparu trochę soku z cytryny. – Przydałby się jeszcze miód, ale nie można mieć wszystkiego… – odstawił oba kubki na stół i ostrożnie zerknął w stronę Finna.</p><p>Potargane, rude włosy. Kilkudniowy zarost. Koszulka z nazwą jakiegoś irish punk rockowego zespołu, o którym nikt poza Irlandczykami z Arkas nigdy nie słyszał, na to narzucona koszula z podwiniętymi do łokci rękawami. Stare, przykrótkie, poplamione sosem jeansy. Mimo takiego stroju, a może właśnie z jego powodu, na widok takiego Finna, domowego i NIEMAL osiągalnego, pięknego w swojej niechlujności, Luke’owi dosłownie zaparło dech. Co najgorsze, zostało to chyba odnotowane, bo Finn znowu zrobił krok do przodu i teraz stali praktycznie ramię w ramię przy zagraconym, kuchennym blacie. Oddychaj, przykazał sobie Luke, przecież nic się nie dzieje. Nic. Się. Nie. Dzieje.</p><p>A jednak się działo. Coś.</p><p>– Finn… – zdążył wyjąkać, a sekundę później poczuł na wargach wargi O’Reilly’ego i sam już nie wiedział, co właściwie wyprawia, gdy nie tylko odwzajemnił pocałunek, ale też chwycił Finna  za kark i przyciągnął jeszcze bliżej. A potem całował, całował, całował. Aż zupełnie zabrakło mu tchu.</p><p>Zrolował koszulkę i ściągnął ją z Finna, do reszty targając i tak potargane włosy; jego dłonie zachłannie sięgnęły nagiej skóry, naznaczonej gdzieniegdzie znamionami i kępkami rudawego puchu. Jego sprany T-shirt z logo Arkas University wylądował gdzieś pośród garnków. Kant blatu wżynał się w plecy, tuż powyżej pośladków, ale dla Luke’a nie miało to większego znaczenia, bo liczyło się tylko ciało Finna napierające na jego własne, no i palce odginające gumkę spodenek i wsuwające się do środka.</p><p>Jęknął i odchylił głowę w tył, dzięki czemu wargi Finna mogły zbadać jego szyję od podgardla aż po zagłębienie między obojczykami.</p><p>– Leczo zaraz wykipi – usłyszał dźwięk, który brzmiał jak coś pośredniego między szeptem a diabolicznym chichotem. – Zaleje… całą kuchnię.</p><p>– Do diabła z kuchnią!</p><p>Kolejne elementy ubrania lądowały w różnych dziwnych miejscach (Znajdą je następnego dnia i będą mieli z tego powodu masę radości. Możesz mi wyjaśnić, co moje spodenki robią na kloszu od lampki nocnej?, zapyta Luke, z trudem powstrzymując się od śmiechu.), a oni wylądowali na kanapie, która ze zgrzytem protestu przyjęła ich podwójny ciężar. Nie przestawali się całować. Luke, który znalazł się pod Finnem, odsunął go od siebie na krótką chwilę i sięgnął do paska jego jeansów (“poczekaj, pomogę ci… Luke… ten pasek jest SKOMPLIKOWANY”), żeby uwolnić go od niepotrzebnej warstwy ubrania. Sam był już nagi, drżał z podniecenia, szumiało mu w głowie. Wreszcie wyłuskał O’Reilly’ego z tych cholernych jeansów, a tamten, już samodzielnie, zsunął z siebie bokserki, dzięki czemu nic ich nie rozdzielało, była tylko skóra, pokryta warstewką potu i śliny, były nabrzmiałe członki, była broda Finna, łaskocząca Luke’a w okolicach brzucha. Była gęsia skórka i drobne fale dreszczy, rozchodzące się po całym ciele.</p><p>Ciężar Finna, zapach jego potu, jego smak… Luke nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem do reszty nie stracił głowy, bodźców było zbyt wiele, wszystko działo się zbyt szybko, zbyt niespodziewanie. I było tak cholernie dobre! Skupienie uwagi tylko na jednym elemencie ciała na raz, wydawało się zadaniem ponad siły – Luke chciał całego Finna od razu, od ognistych włosów aż po pięty, ale chwilowo zatrzymał się na sutkach, a potem na ciemnej linii biegnącej od brzucha w dół, aż do członka. Zostawił na niej ślady śliny, wsunął twarz w gęstwinę rudych kosmyków. Nie trwało to długo; zanim się obejrzał, znowu leżał na plecach, z Finnem wygodnie umoszczonym między jego udami, całującym go coraz gwałtowniej, z jakąś dziką desperacją, jakby mieli przed sobą tylko tę jedną noc, i nic poza tym. A przecież nie była to prawda. Nie mogła być. Luke zbyt długo na to czekał, żeby teraz się poddać.</p><p>Mocno zacisnął palce na pośladkach Finna. Z ust wyrwało mu się ni to westchnienie, ni to jęk, powieki zatrzepotały, członek boleśnie dawał znać, że zbliża się jego pora. Luke dawno tego nie robił, tak naprawdę od pierwszego roku studiów nie kochał się z żadnym facetem, ale nie miał z tego powodu jakieś tremy czy coś w tym rodzaju, nie, po prostu… po prostu było trochę inaczej. To, co kiedyś wydawało mu się chwilowym relaksem, czymś przyjemnym, i owszem, ale możliwym do zastąpienia przez inne czynności, w rodzaju szybkiego biegu albo wspinaczki, teraz pochłonęło go całkowicie, wystrzeliło poza orbitę. Nie chodziło jednak o to, że Finn był mężczyzną – rzecz w tym, że był Finnem. TYM Finnem. JEGO Finnem. Człowiekiem, którego dawno temu sobie upatrzył i postanowił przy nim zostać, niezależnie od tego, jaką rolę miałby odgrywać w jego życiu: najpierw ulubionego studenta, potem asystenta, wreszcie najlepszego przyjaciela. Tak naprawdę nie spodziewał się, nie na serio, że kiedykolwiek będzie mógł dodać do tych określeń jeszcze jedno – kochanek – ale czasem o tym rozmyślał, głównie w nocy, i w jednej chwili robił się twardy. Jego ciało wiedziało lepiej od niego, czego mu trzeba, podobnie jak Laura szybciej od Luke’a pojęła, że trzymanie się kogoś, kto ma zajęte serce, zupełnie mija się z celem.</p><p>Gest był jednoznaczny, w każdym razie Luke miał taką nadzieję. Pal licho z lubrykantami, pomyślał, wystarczy ślina. Mimo to, Finn spojrzał pytająco i… och tak… z obawą w oczach, taką samą, z jaką patrzył na niego tuż po zamachu, i długo, długo potem.</p><p>– Nie jestem ze szkła – mruknął, nagle zirytowany tym spojrzeniem. Ugryzł Finna w dolną wargę. – Nie stłukę się na milion kawałków.</p><p>– Wiem. – Nie brzmiało to wiarygodnie, ale lepsze to, niż nic.</p><p>– Tak? W takim razie bierz się do pracy!</p><p>Wywalczył pchnięcie, a potem kolejne, dzięki czemu przypomniał sobie, jak to właściwie wygląda: to uczucie, gdy ktoś, kogo pragniesz, wdziera się w twoje ciało, które najpierw tężeje ze zgrozy (teraz też nie obyło się bez bólu), żeby potem, do reszty zlać się z ciałem intruza. Przyjemność to złe słowo, zupełnie nieadekwatne do sytuacji. Zbyt trywialne. Luke odpłynął na dobre… a raczej odpłynąłby, gdyby nie to, że jego druga połowa, ta, która była Finnem O’Reillym, zawahała się o moment za długo. Ruch bioder niemal ustał. Nie przerywaj, chciał krzyknąć, ale nie zdołał wydobyć z siebie głosu, więc po prostu  zrzucił z siebie Finna, tak, jak czasem zrzucał przeciwników, z którymi ćwiczył na macie, usiadł na nim okrakiem i sam naprowadził jego fiuta prosto do celu.</p><p>– Nie… nie jestem… – Każde słowo było wyzwaniem. Teraz, dla odmiany, to palce Finna ściskały pośladki Luke’a, zostawiając na nich podbiegłe krwią ślady. – Ze… szkła!</p><p>Nie przestawał go ujeżdżać i zupełnie się w tym zatracił. Aż w końcu, nareszcie, uzyskał to, czego pragnął – wylądował na plecach, rozrywany od wewnątrz, brany w taki sposób, jak nigdy dotąd, co pewnie w innych okolicznościach, z innym partnerem, przyprawiłoby go, już po wszystkim, o kaca-moralniaka. Ale to był Finn. Jego Finn. Właśnie tego Luke oczekiwał od dawna: pełnego, absolutnego zjednoczenia, bez głupich przesądów, że to i tamto, że nie chcę ci zrobić krzywdy, że lepiej trzymaj się ode mnie z daleka, bo przecież to moja wina, że o mało nie zginąłeś w zamachu.</p><p>O’Reilly nie miał racji i musiał to wreszcie zrozumieć. Luke o mało nie zginął, ponieważ sam, z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli, włączył się w śledztwo, a potem miał pecha i jako pierwszy spotkał zamachowca. Gdyby to Finn wyszedł wtedy z biblioteki, to on by oberwał, a Luke odwiedzałby go w szpitalu. Kwestia winy lub jej braku naprawdę nie miała tu nic do rzeczy.</p><p>Był już blisko. Ledwo oddychał. Finn wysunął się ze środka i wziął do ręki zarówno siebie, jak i Luke’a, dwa naprężony, cieknące kawałki ciała, aktualnie zmienione w centrum wszechświata. Skóra była tak gorąca, że niemal parzyła. Luke był tak mokry, jakby przed chwilą wyszedł z basenu, i gdy w końcu opadł z westchnieniem na kanapę, z głową Finna na piersi, z jego rękami otaczającymi talię, miał wrażenie, że bucha z nich para i snuje się po pokoju niczym czyjaś widmowa obecność. Przycisnął do siebie Finna, pocałował go w skołtunione, mokre włosy, a potem odchylił się tak, że jego głowa niemal zawisła poza krawędzią kanapy i wybuchnął śmiechem.</p><p>Nie mógł się powstrzymać, to było silniejsze od niego. Śmiech-katharsis. Śmiech, który oznaczał cudowną, oczyszczającą ulgę.</p><p>– Długo kazałeś mi na to czekać – wyjąkał, gdy trochę się opanował. Finn rysował palcem okręgi wokół jego pępka.  – Bardzo… bardzo długo. Ile to już lat, co? Osiem? Dziewięć?</p><p>– Dziewięć – uzyskał potwierdzenie.</p><p>– Dziewięć. Szmat czasu. Cała wieczność.</p><p>– Takie miałeś fantazje jako dziewiętnastolatek? – W głosie Finna wibrowało rozbawienie. Jego dłonie, nadal ruchliwe, wędrowały wzdłuż żeber, głaskały wrażliwą skórę brzucha, bawiły się jasnymi, niemal niewidocznymi, włoskami na piersi Luke’a. – Chciałeś się przespać z wykładowcą?</p><p>– A co? – Luke lekko uniósł głowę. – Nie wyglądam na faceta, który miewa tego rodzaju fantazje?</p><p>– Hmmm.</p><p>– W takim razie chyba musisz przedefiniować swoją opinię na mój temat.</p><p>Trochę rozmawiali, ale większość czasu leżeli po prostu ciasno objęci, bo z jakiegoś powodu właśnie tak było im dobrze, chociaż kanapa z wyczuwalnymi pod obiciem sprężynami nie należała do zbyt wygodnych. Właściwie to cud, że jeszcze się nie rozpadła, zwłaszcza po tym, co na niej wyprawiali.</p><p>Dużo później wstali na chwilę,  żeby zjeść trochę lecza (które, jak się okazało, nie tylko ocalało, ale też nadal, w dużej części, znajdowało się w garnku), a potem wrócili z powrotem do łóżka – to znaczy na tę cholerną kanapę – żeby dalej się sobą sycić, aż do zupełnego wyczerpania, do całkowitego wyłączenia mózgu. Luke miał wrażenie, że tonie w powodzi endorfin. To było niesamowite doznanie, i nie chodziło tylko o sam seks (chociaż to też, oczywiście), ale o tę bliskość, którą czuli od dawna, a która teraz, nareszcie, objawiła się w sposób fizyczny. Gdyby tylko mógł, pochłonąłby Finna w całości albo pozwolił, żeby to on pochłonął jego. Głupia myśl… a może jednak nie? Ani trochę nie obchodził go fakt, że pod palcami Finna zmienia się w patetycznego idiotę – proszę bardzo, mógł być patetycznym idiotą, ba, nawet romantycznym kochankiem czy wyuzdanym sukkubem, mógł być KIMKOLWIEK, byleby tylko czuć to wszystko, co rozlewało się teraz po jego ciele i duszy. Fale ciepła. Radość. Ostateczne spełnienie.</p><p>Nie ma szans, żebym jutro wstał na zajęcia, przemknęło mu jeszcze przez głowę, zanim zasnął na dobre. Kanapa kołysała się pod nim jak deski pokładu i to było ostatnie, o czym pomyślał lub może co wyśnił na jawie – że dryfują z Finnem po niekończącym się morzu, a jemu zupełnie to nie przeszkadza.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Myślał o wielu rzeczach. Nie myślał o niczym.</p><p>Myślał o Quinnie, tak, między innymi, ale przede wszystkim o tym, że chyba całkiem zwariował, skoro dopuścił do takiej sytuacji, w dodatku niemal świadomie, bo przecież wiedział co robi (mniej więcej), gdy całował Luke’a przy cholernym blacie w kuchni. A może nie wiedział? Ha, trudno powiedzieć. Zobaczył go takiego… o Boże, był tak bardzo seksowny, gdy wyszedł spod prysznica z mokrymi włosami, w tych starych, znoszonych ciuchach, które pamiętały jego pierwszy rok studiów!... i zwyczajnie nie dał rady, musiał go pocałować. Zwłaszcza po tym, jak poczuł, to znaczy WYDAWAŁO mu się, że poczuł (teraz był pewien, że poczuł), leciutkie drgnienie, gdy tylko go dotknął. To wystarczyło. Akcja, reakcja. Przyczyny, skutki. Zanim się obejrzał, leżeli już na kanapie i żadna siła nie była w stanie im przerwać, nawet pieprzone leczo, które bulgotało na odkręconym gazie.</p><p>Przekręcił się na bok i podłożył rękę pod głowę. Leżał wciśnięty między oparcie kanapy i plecy śpiącego Luke’a, przepełniony takim nadmiarem myśli, że odczuwał to jako nieustanne brzęczenie, niezbyt głośne, ale uporczywe, stały element dźwiękowy gdzieś na granicy świadomości. Trochę jak muzyka w tle, gdy próbujesz pracować, ale nie możesz się skupić i rozprasza cię byle akord. Myślał o Luke’u. Luke, Luke, Luke… Jego jasne plecy tuż obok, w zasięgu ręki, poskręcane w korkociągi włosy (“skandynawskie afro”), zgrabny tyłek sportowca, długie nogi, cały, cudowny Luke. Nie powinien go w to wszystko wciągać, ale, Boże wybacz, gdy już to zrobił, nie umiał tego żałować. Jak miał żałować czegoś, co było takie dobre? Dobre dla kogo?, zatrzymał się na tej myśli, potknął o nią jak o wystającą płytkę na chodniku i przez chwilę drobił w miejscu, gdy tymczasem światła neonów zza okna ślizgały się po plecach Luke’a, wydobywając z mroku różne szczegóły: pieprzyki, zadrapania, zgrubienia, wreszcie niedużą, okrągłą bliznę. Finn doskonale pamiętał tę bliznę, podobnie jak drugą, na szyi. Dwa strzały, dwie kule, dwie prawie-śmierci. Odroczenie wyroku. Ostrzeżenie.</p><p>Dobre dla kogo?, znów ta wystająca, mentalna płytka, znowu potknięcie. Finn skrzywił się w półmroku, odruchowo strzykając kostkami u rąk, co kiedyś tak bardzo irytowało jego brata (“Przestań to znowu robić, chcesz, żebym się PORZYGAŁ?”). Może dla mnie i owszem, dla mnie na pewno dobre, ale dla ciebie? Ze wszystkich sportów, które kiedykolwiek uprawiałeś, a było ich sporo, ja jestem tym najbardziej ekstremalnym. Łatwo przeze mnie skręcić kark albo, żeby nie szukać daleko – tak Quinn, teraz piję do ciebie – strzelić sobie w głowę. Ostatni, który się do mnie zbliżył, leży sześć stóp pod ziemią, więc lepiej się dobrze zastanów, Luke’u Martinssonie, czy naprawdę chcesz do niego dołączyć.</p><p>Piękny, cudowny, nieprawdopodobny Luke’u Martinssonie. Taki ciepły. I aktualnie zupełnie nagi.</p><p>A niech to szlag, pomyślał i przysunął się bliżej, pleców i blizny. Jęknęły sprężyny kanapy. Finn zamknął oczy i przytulił policzek do skóry Luke’a, przez chwilę wdychając dobrze znajomy zapach: echo płynu do kąpieli, chyba cytrusowego, sugestia wody, słonej, chociaż kranówka nie mogła być przecież słona (Finn, o czym ty, kurwa, myślisz?), więc chyba był to po prostu pot, tak, nie brali przecież prysznica po tym, jak…</p><p>
  <em>Nie jestem ze szkła. </em>
</p><p>Luke sapnął przez sen, a może w półśnie, trudno powiedzieć, i poruszył się lekko.</p><p>– Nie możesz zasnąć? – wymamrotał.</p><p>– Zaskakujące, prawda? – Czy można coś ironicznie WYSZEPTAĆ? Finn nie był pewny, ale chyba właśnie to zrobił.</p><p>Mimo ironii, czy raczej na przekór temu, co zabrzmiało w jego głosie, przylgnął do  pleców Luke’a jeszcze mocniej i objął go pasie.</p><p>– Hmm… no niezbyt.</p><p>– Jesteś czynnikiem wybitnie rozpraszającym. – Uśmiechnął się lekko i pocałował ten kawałek pleców, który znajdował się najbliżej.</p><p>– Śpij, Finn.</p><p>– Zwłaszcza bez ubrania.</p><p>Luke mruknął coś niezrozumiałego, na krótką chwilę wyplątał się z objęć Finna, tylko po to, żeby odwrócić się twarzą do niego i przyciągnąć do siebie z całej siły, opleść ramionami, przycisnąć jego głowę do swojej piersi. Teraz, zamiast pleców, Finn miał w zasięgu ust jego szyję, z czego skwapliwie skorzystał. Palce Luke’a wplątały się w jego włosy i delikatnie masowały skórę głowy, co było bardzo przyjemne… może nawet za bardzo, bo z piersi Finna wydobył się ni to jęk, ni to westchnienie, dźwięk, którego zupełnie nie kontrolował.</p><p>Podobnie jak nie kontrolował własnych uczuć.</p><p>– Przestań – usłyszał szept. – Sam to sobie robisz, wiesz? A wcale nie musisz.</p><p>Nie odpowiedział. Nie zapytał, co takiego niby robi, jaką krzywdę sobie wyrządza (dziękujemy panu psychologowi, Luke’owi Martinssonowi, za światłą opinię), bo przecież rozumiał, o co tamtemu chodzi. W dodatku przyznawał mu rację.</p><p>– Naprawdę chcesz się wyprowadzić? – To było pierwsze, co przyszło mu do głowy. Przyzwyczajenie jeszcze z dzieciństwa: wyprzedzaj atak, zanim nastąpi. Kop leżącego. Ciosy poniżej pasa to najlepszy możliwy rodzaj ciosów. – Czy to tylko taka zagrywka?</p><p>Wyczuł, że Luke na ułamek sekundy wstrzymuje oddech. Jego dłoń we włosach Finna zatrzymała się w połowie gestu.</p><p>– Nie wiem. A mam?</p><p>– Nie wiem. A masz? – powtórzył jego słowa jak echo. Albo jak prześladowca, który naigrywa się ze swojej ofiary (Jezu, Finn, naprawdę ci odbija!). – Nie zapytasz, skąd o tym wiem?</p><p>To nie była rozmowa z gatunku tych, które prowadzi się w łóżku, ale czas na zmianę tematu właśnie minął. Serce Luke’a biło miarowo, mocno, spokojnie i, jak można przypuszczać, nawet podczas szybkiego biegu działało jak najlepszy mechanizm pod słońcem. Wsłuchiwanie się w jego dudnienie działało kojąco, ale jednocześnie budziło lęk, głupi lęk, irracjonalny jak strach przed potworem ukrytym pod łóżkiem. Gdyby zamachowcy nie zadrżała ręka, nie byłoby teraz ani tego serca, ani jego muzyki. Nie byłoby Luke’a.</p><p>– Skąd wiesz? – A jednak o to zapytał. No proszę. Kto by pomyślał!</p><p>– Podałeś adres w agencji nieruchomości. Dzisiaj rano ktoś od nich podjechał, żeby się z tobą spotkać. Kobieta. Rose? Ruth? Nie odbierałeś telefonu, a że miała po drodze, to wpadła z ofertą. Cóż, miała pecha, zastała tylko mnie.</p><p>Oczywiście był dla niej bardzo miły, potrafił być miły, jeśli tylko chciał, nawet przed wypiciem pierwszej kawy. Porozmawiali o pierdołach, pośmiali się chwilę, kobieta zostawiła wizytówkę i sobie poszła. To wszystko. Aż tyle.</p><p>– To dlatego się ze mną przespałeś? – Głos Luke’a brzmiał nieco głucho. – Bo Ruth z agencji nieruchomości powiedziała ci, że szukam nowego mieszkania?</p><p>Przespałem się z tobą, bo jestem egoistycznym dupkiem, który nie potrafił utrzymać łap przy sobie, chociaż dobrze wiedział, że powinien.</p><p>– Może.</p><p>Był pewny, ba, niemal na to CZEKAŁ, że zostanie odtrącony i taki będzie koniec tego całego PRZYTULANIA (lubił bliskość w łóżku, ale nawet z Quinnem nie sypiał w taki sposób, jakby ich ciała były jednym i tym samym, jakby się ze sobą ZLEWAŁY), ale Luke nie ruszył się z miejsca. Nie zmienił pozycji. Jego palce, po krótkim antrakcie, wróciły do przeczesywania włosów Finna, jakby nic wielkiego się nie wydarzyło.</p><p>– To interesujące – usłyszał w końcu. Dum-dum, dum-dum, serce Luke’a dudniło w niezmienionym tempie. Dum-dum, dum-dum. Jak perkusja w standardzie jazzowym. – Przestraszyłeś się, że znajdę sobie inne lokum, więc pomyślałeś, ha, ugotuję tyle lecza, że starczyłoby dla pułku wojska, a potem przelecę Luke’a, to może zmieni zdanie. Podoba mi się ten tok rozumowania. Wiesz co? Chyba zacznę się wyprowadzać co tydzień.</p><p>Kpi. Luke ze mnie kpi, uświadomił sobie ze zdziwieniem. Co najlepsze, ta konstatacja, zamiast go przestraszyć (zirytować?), przyniosła mu nieoczekiwaną ulgę.</p><p>Nie wyprowadzi się. Zostanie. Nadal będzie ze mną mieszkał.</p><p>Znowu to westchnienie, którego za nic nie można powstrzymać, bo gdyby się spróbowało, nadmiar powietrza rozsadziłby płuca.</p><p>– To naprawdę nie ma sensu, Finn. Żebyś się dręczył tamtym wypadkiem.</p><p>– To nie był wypadek – zaprotestował, nieopatrznie przyznając się, że tak, właśnie o tym pomyślał. To znaczy myśli, nieustannie. O tym, że Luke prawie przez niego zginął; że zginął przez niego Quinn. – Ten facet o mało cię nie zastrzelił.</p><p>– Otóż to. “O mało”. Czyli nie zastrzelił. Nawet ja już o tym nie pamiętam, więc dlaczego ty do tego bez przerwy wracasz? Po co?</p><p>– To była moja wina.</p><p>– Nie.</p><p>– Gdybym cię nie wciągnął... – Gdybym nie wciągnął Quinna w aferę z AgroBuchem, żyłby do dzisiaj – ...w to cholerne śledztwo, nikt by do ciebie nie strzelał na kampusie!</p><p>– Inni też zostali ranni. Przypadkowi studenci, woźny...</p><p>Finn, leżąc w takiej a nie innej pozycji, nie miał możliwości pokręcenia głową, a miał na to wielką ochotę. Zamiast tego zaklął, odkleił się od Luke’a i położył na wznak, z takim rozmachem, że aż zabolała go szyja. Pieprzona kanapa, pomyślał, trzeba ją będzie wymienić na inną. Większą i wygodniejszą.</p><p>– Nie o to chodzi – mruknął.</p><p>– A o co? Wytłumacz mi, Finn.</p><p>– O to, że jesteś…</p><p>Urwał. Znowu zaklął, ale tym razem w duchu, przeklinając tę głupią rozmowę, która nie powinna się zdarzyć – nie tylko w łóżku, ale W OGÓLE. Nigdy.</p><p>– Jestem? – Luke nie dawał za wygraną. Leżał teraz na boku, opierając głowę na dłoni, i wpatrywał się w Finna ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, które w dziwnym świetle przedświtu pomieszanego z blaskiem neonów, wydawały się niemal srebrne. – No?</p><p>– ...zbyt cenny – palnął jak ostatni idiota i z całej siły zacisnął powieki. Chciało mu się śmiać z samego siebie.</p><p>O Boże, naprawdę to powiedział. Powiedziałeś to, Finny, ty durniu –  dobry seks, trochę czułości, i rozum zmienia ci się w mydło w płynie, nie ma z niego żadnego pożytku. Powiało tanim sentymentalizmem. Gorzej, powiało banałem i jeśli Luke zachował jeszcze odrobinę rozsądku, ucieknie, zanim zdążę wyartykułować “sorry, tylko żartowałem”.</p><p>Leżał tak bardzo długo, jakieś piętnaście sekund, aż poczuł na policzku ciepłą smugę oddechu.</p><p>– To znaczy ty nie jesteś, tak? – Ręce Luke’a, zaborcze i nieustępliwe, przekręciły go na bok, a potem zaczęły ciągnąć bliżej, i bliżej, nie zważając na słaby i niezbyt szczery protest. – Nie jesteś cenny? Ty możesz się narażać na niebezpieczeństwo, prowadzić śledztwa, wsadzać gangsterów za kratki, a ja nie, bo… no właśnie, Finn, dlaczego? Bo mam wynaleźć w przyszłości lekarstwo na raka? A może, bo ja wiem, wystartować w wyborach do kongresu?</p><p>– Jesteś za miły, zjedliby cię żywcem – odparował.</p><p>– To nie jest odpowiedź na moje pytanie.</p><p>– Może dlatego, że to nie było pytanie. – Włosy Luke’a łaskotały go w szyję. Delikatnie je odgarnął. – Zapomnijmy o tej rozmowie, okay? Po prostu… śpijmy dalej. Jest cholernie późno.</p><p>– Nie, Finn, tak się nie będziemy bawić. Ustalmy coś raz na zawsze.</p><p>– Ooo, zabrzmiało ostatecznie. –  Finn próbował zironizować, ale niezbyt mu wyszło. Nawet we własnych oczach prezentował się bardziej niż tylko żałośnie.</p><p>– Jestem cholernym mistrzem kung-fu. – Luke nie zwracał uwagi na jego karkołomne próby odwrócenia kota ogonem. – Mówię to na wypadek, gdybyś jednak zapomniał.</p><p>– Trudno o tym zapomnieć. Zwłaszcza w łóżku.</p><p>– Czasem, gdy wyjeżdżam poza miasto, tak dociskam pedał gazu, że aż mi zatyka uszy od pędu. Wspinam się na skałki i zapominam… to znaczy WMAWIAM SOBIE, że zapominam… założyć uprząż, idę na sucho, bez żadnego zabezpieczenia. Wiesz jak to nazywa Debbie Buchanan?</p><p>– Zapewne zaraz mi powiesz.</p><p>– Miłością do czerwieni. Nazywa takich jak ja miłośnikami czerwieni.</p><p>– Bardzo poetycko.</p><p>– To prawda, Finn. – Luke przejechał dłonią po jego plecach. Pieszczotliwie. Bez żadnych podtekstów. – Dokładnie taki jestem, kocham czerwień, a ty o tym wiesz. Do cholery, sam mi kupiłeś na urodziny czerwony zegarek! Dlatego nie wmawiaj mi… – pocałował Finna tuż nad lewą brwią. – Nie. Powiem inaczej. Przestań, do cholery, traktować mnie jak porcelanową figurkę, która w każdej chwili może się potłuc… swoją drogą moja matka ma takich kilka, są paskudne, moja siostra i ja, gdy byliśmy młodsi, uwielbialiśmy niby przypadkiem obtłukiwać im nogi i ręce. Ale ja nie jestem ze szkła – drugi pocałunek, druga brew. – I nie życzę sobie żadnej ochronnej bańki. Albo jesteśmy w tym razem, albo naprawdę zadzwonię jutro…</p><p>– ...dzisiaj – poprawił go Finn.</p><p> – ...do Ruth i powiem jej, że biorę to mieszkanie od razu.</p><p>Inne miejsce, inny czas, inny człowiek. W głowie Finna zabrzmiały słowa, które padły dawno temu (“Uprzedzaj mnie o swoich planach, Finn. Rozmawiaj ze mną, do ciężkiej cholery, bo nie lubię dowiadywać się o wszystkim w ostatniej chwili!”), ale odpędził je od siebie siłą woli i wyrzucił  z łóżka widmo Rivera Quinna. Ta kanapa jest za ciasna nawet dla dwóch, pomyślał, a co tu dopiero mówić o trójce! To zresztą nie w porządku: być tu i teraz z Luke’em, ale uparcie cofać się do tego, co dawno minęło, chociaż jedynym efektem takich podróży w czasie są nawroty wyrzutów sumienia… No i ochota, żeby znowu zapić je wódką.</p><p>– Myślałem, że po prostu lubisz czerwony kolor – skłamał. – Stąd ten zegarek.</p><p>– Uhm, jasne.</p><p>– Nie wiedziałem, że dorobisz do tego całą ideologią.</p><p>Oddech Luke’a łaskotał go w policzek. Jego ciało emanowało osłabiającym wolę ciepłem, zachęcającym do złożenia broni. Finn poczuł się pokonany. Nie miał siły dłużej z tym walczyć – z pragnieniem, żeby zatrzymać Luke’a przy sobie, zwłaszcza gdy WIEDZIAŁ, że tamten to pragnienie podziela – ale mimo wszystko spróbował raz jeszcze, po raz ostatni:</p><p>– Jeżeli w Arkas pojawią się jakieś kłopoty, na pewno je przyciągnę, zawsze przyciągam kłopoty.</p><p>To była prawda, ale nie zadziałała tak jak powinna. Wręcz przeciwnie.</p><p>– <em>Finn</em>. – W głosie Luke’a zabrzmiał wyrzut i Finnowi przemknęło przez głowę, że tylko on jeden, nieprawdopodobny Luke Martinsson, potrafił przywołać go do porządku, po prostu wypowiadając jego imię.</p><p>Mógł mu powiedzieć wiele rzeczy: na przykład to, że niejaki profesor O’Reilly stanowi zagrożenie nie tylko dla siebie, ale także dla innych, co niejednokrotnie zostało udowodnione w praktyce. Trup z dziurą w głowie nie wygląda pięknie, wierz mi na słowo! Mógł mu powiedzieć: słuchaj, ja się nie zmienię, jestem za stary, żeby się zmienić, prędzej czy później wplączę się w coś głupiego, a ty pożałujesz swojej decyzji, jestem tego absolutnie pewien. Tak jak tego, że zaraz zrobi się jasno i trzeba będzie wstać, żeby zasłonić okna.</p><p>Mógł to wszystko powiedzieć – albo i jeszcze więcej, bo katalog jego grzechów był niezmierzony – ale tego nie zrobił, bo było mu zbyt dobrze, właśnie tak i właśnie teraz. Parszywy egoista! Przypomniał sobie poranek, wizytę agentki od nieruchomości i własną nagłą konstatację, która uderzyła w niego jak piorun, gdy omiótł wzrokiem pokój pełen przedmiotów należących do Luke’a lub przez Luke’a kupionych, dla ich wspólnej wygody. Nie chcę tu zostać sam. Nie chcę, żeby te rzeczy zniknęły: bluza Luke’a przewieszona przez oparcie fotela, buty w przedpokoju, zapach jego kosmetyków unoszący się w łazience,  komputer porzucony na blacie stołu, obok sterta notatek, książki w kilku językach, upstrzone kolorowymi, samoprzylepnymi kartkami, kubki, garnki, warzywa w lodówce, ba, nawet jasny kosmyk w odpływie prysznica. Nie chcę, NIE MOGĘ tego wszystkiego stracić.</p><p>To zabawne, jak szybko ich ciała wpasowały się w siebie, gdy leżeli razem na kanapie, w ten blady, senny poranek. Seks, przynajmniej zdaniem Finna, to łatwa sprawa, nie trzeba do tego żadnej filozofii, ale to? Coś takiego nie zdarza się często.</p><p>– Nigdzie nie będziesz dzwonił – wyszeptał w końcu, czując, że szum w jego głowie zaczyna cichnąć. Czyżby istniała jednak szansa na parę godzin snu? – To znaczy… zadzwonisz, i owszem, do kadr, żeby powiedzieć, że źle się czujesz… cholerna grypa jelitowa… i bardzo przepraszasz, ale nie dasz rady pojawić się na wydziale. I to będzie jedyny telefon jaki wykonasz przez cały weekend.</p><p>– Uhm. – Luke chyba znowu zaczynał przysypiać. – To dobrze.</p><p>– Co: dobrze? To, że rozchorujesz się na grypę jelitową? Znając kadrową i jej matczyna skłonności, wyśle tu kogoś z garem rosołu…</p><p>– Dobrze, że zacząłeś mówić z sensem. Śpij, Finn. Nigdzie się nie wybieram.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. VII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zack usłyszał, i owszem, pukanie do drzwi, z każdą chwilą głośniejsze i bardziej desperackie, ale postanowił je zignorować. Było zbyt rano na przyjmowanie gości – JAKICHKOLWIEK gości, włączając w to woźnego, policję, a nawet samego rektora. Luke miał swoje klucze (cóż, jeśli o nich zapomniał, to jego problem), Zack natomiast cierpiał na epickiego kaca i ostatnią rzeczą, na jaką mógł sobie w tym stanie pozwolić, było ruszenie się z miejsca. Dopóki leżał bez ruchu, z zamkniętymi oczami, było z nim całkiem dobrze. Natomiast gdy tylko drgnął, zaczynał odczuwać wszystkie dolegliwości jednocześnie: skręty kiszek, mdłości i potworny ból głowy, który potworniał jeszcze bardziej z powodu światła (mimo zasłoniętych rolet, w pokoju było zdecydowanie zbyt jasno) i dźwięków głośniejszych od szelestu lub byle westchnienia. Ktokolwiek dobijał się teraz do drzwi, skoro już naprawdę czuł taką potrzebę, mógłby to robić trochę ciszej. Albo w ogóle dać sobie spokój. Sprawa, z którą przychodził, na pewno nie była na tyle istotna, żeby nie dało się jej przełożyć na inny termin.</p><p>– Zack, wiem że tam jesteś! – To był głos Laury. Nawet skacowany, Zack nie miał problemów, żeby rozpoznać zachrypnięty alt, rodem z jakiejś podłej speluny. Gdyby Laura urodziła się sto lat wcześniej, robiłaby karierę jako szansonistka. – Otwórz, do cholery!</p><p>– Śpię – mruknął, prawdopodobnie zbyt cicho, żeby go usłyszała. Ale miał to w dupie. – A Luke’a tu nie ma. Sorry.</p><p>Laura Riggs, teoretycznie była dziewczyną Luke’a, ale w praktyce bardziej przypominała jego kumpla. Krótko obcięta, zawsze w bojówkach, zawsze w glanach, okolczykowana jak krowa na pastwisku, a do tego nieprzyzwoicie pyskata, gdy w rozmowie zeszło na tematy w rodzaju feminizm, klasizm, rasizm albo, nie daj Boże, fenomenologia ducha. Studiowała, no bo jakżeby inaczej, filozofię, dorabiała jako barmanka i była prawdziwym wrzodem na dupie. To znaczy zdaniem Zacka, bo Luke jakoś nie chciał przyjąć tego do wiadomości.</p><p>– Zack, kurwa, no! – Nawiasem mówiąc, cierpliwość też nie należała do jej mocnych stron. – Otworzysz te drzwi, czy mam je WYWAŻYĆ.</p><p>Tak, była do tego zdolna. W dodatku, nawet przy swoim mikrym wzroście, miała sporą szansę na powodzenie, bo drzwi w akademiku ledwo trzymały się kupy, jak zresztą wszystko w tej ruinie, która od dekad błagała o remont. Pewnie dlatego opłaty były tu takie niskie. Gdyby Zack chciał wynająć pokój w którymś z nowszych budynków, za podobny metraż zapłaciłby trzy razy więcej.</p><p>Nie lubił marnować pieniędzy, jeśli naprawdę nie musiał, zwłaszcza że dobrze pamiętał czasy, gdy żył na ulicy. Dlatego wybrał ten akademik. Natomiast dlaczego mieszkał tu Luke Martinsson, już nie student, ale asystent, któremu przysługiwał pokój w hotelu asystenckim, pozostawało niezgłębioną tajemnicą, chociaż jedna z teorii głosiła (jej autorem był, oczywiście, Zack Liu), że kluczem jest albo masochizm albo uzależnienie od adrenaliny.</p><p>Albo, ewentualnie, nieuleczalny kompleks Mesjasza.</p><p>– ZACK. – Laura kopnęła w drzwi. Ciekawe, czy ktoś się tym zainteresuje, zastanowił się Zack, czy wszyscy, włącznie z woźnym, udadzą, że to zupełnie normalne, żeby dziewczyna z włosami przypominającymi szczotkę do kibla, zachowywała się tak agresywnie na terenie akademika. – ZACKU LIU OTWÓRZ TE DRZWI, OSTATNI RAZ CIĘ OSTRZEGAM! SŁYSZYSZ?</p><p>No dobra, ale jak narzygam ci na buty, to będzie twoja wina, pomyślał i z niechęcią zwlókł się z barłogu. Gdyby to była policja, pewnie nawet nie ruszyłby palcem, natomiast z Laurą nie było żartów, Laurę należało traktować jak bombę z czasów drugiej wojny światowej, którą odkopano podczas budowy supermarketu. Mogła wybuchnąć w każdej chwili, oderwać ręce i nogi przypadkowym przechodniom, a potem przysypać wszystko gruzami i piachem. Nawet Zack, chociaż z zasady ze wzajemnością nie lubił ludzi, czuł do niej coś w rodzaju szacunku.</p><p>Otworzył drzwi, nie otwierając nawet oczu. Wiedział, jak Laura wygląda, naprawdę nie musiał jej dzisiaj oglądać.</p><p>– Mógłbyś chociaż włożyć gacie – warknęła na niego, przepchnęła się między nim a framugą i wpadła do środka. – Jezu, cuchnie tu jak w chlewie! Jak długo Luke’a nie było?</p><p>Wzruszył ramionami.</p><p>– A bo ja wiem? Od wtorku?</p><p>Prawdę mówiąc, nie miał pojęcia, od kiedy dokładnie, bo stracił rachubę czasu, ale przyjął, że gdy wychodził z domu, był wtorek, i wtedy widział Luke’a po raz ostatni. Potem wpadał tu co jakiś czas, a to po torbę, a to po paczkę fajek, i pamiętał jak przez mgłę, że dziwił go brak śladów obecności współlokatora. Teraz był czwartek, a Luke nadal się nie pojawiał. Albo zginął w jakimś wypadku, co znając jego upodobania do szybkiej jazdy było bardziej niż prawdopodobne, albo znowu się szlajał z profesorem O’Reillym, odwalając za niego czarną robotę w ramach zupełnie niezrozumiałego wolontariatu.</p><p>– Sprawdź, czy do ciebie dzwonił – Zażądała Laura. – No, już. Gdzie masz telefon?</p><p>To było dobre pytanie. Zack był niemal pewien, że miał ze sobą telefon, gdy wracał do akademika, ale głowy by za to nie dał, bo od jakiegoś czasu stan jego ośrodka decyzyjnego pozostawiał wiele do życzenia. W końcu wypatrzył komórkę na podłodze, przykrytą kserówkami. Rozładowaną do zera. Jeżeli Luke dzwonił, nadział się co najwyżej na pocztę głosową, którą zapewne zignorował, słusznie mniemając, że Zack i tak nie odsłucha nagrania, i  zamiast tego napisał po prostu wiadomość na Messengerze.</p><p>– Poczekaj. – Zack wyrwał swoją komórkę z rąk Laury, która zamierzała podłączyć ją do kontaktu. – Laptopa włącz. Prędzej napisał, niż zadzwonił, o ile w ogóle to zrobił. A właściwie… – zainteresował się nagle – czemu sama do niego nie zadzwonisz? To ty, do cholery, jesteś jego dziewczyną, nie ja. To do ciebie napisałby w pierwszej kolejności.</p><p>– Nie jestem – Wzruszyła ramionami.</p><p>– Słucham?</p><p>– Nie jestem jego dziewczyną. I co, dostałeś jakąś wiadomość?</p><p>Dopiero po chwili do Zacka dotarło, co przed chwilą usłyszał (Jak to nie jest jego dziewczyną? Od kiedy? Czemu dowiaduję się o tym jako ostatni?), ale był zbyt skacowany, a przez to zbyt powolny w myśleniu i działaniu, żeby zareagować adekwatnie do sytuacji. O nic nie zapytał. Zresztą, gdy tylko wszedł na fejsa i zobaczył ikonkę ze zdjęciem Luke’a, pytania na temat jego związków od razu wyparowało mu z głowy.</p><p>
  <em>Zack, masz wolną chatę aż do weekendu, przeniosłem się do O’Reilly’ego (dasz wiarę, że kupił sobie LOFT?), bo nie ma sensu, żebym jeździł w tę i z powrotem, skoro i tak ślęczę głównie tutaj. Niedługo powinno być po wszystkim. Tak, chodzi o śledztwo. Nie, nie mogę niczego powiedzieć, podpisałem lojalkę. Pamiętasz, że w poniedziałek masz egzamin z religioznawstwa koreańskiego? </em>
</p><p>O kurwa, pomyślał Zack. Religioznawstwo. Czemu, do diabła, nie przypomniałeś mi o tym ZANIM zacząłem kilkudniowy maraton po knajpach?</p><p>Spojrzał na datę i skonstatował, że Luke wysłał mu tę wiadomość we wtorek.</p><p>No cóż. Moja wina. Sorry, Luke.</p><p>– Zadowolona? – zapytał Laurę, która cały czas zaglądała mu przez ramię. Z rozmachem zamknął laptopa i odłożył go na biurko. – Jest z O’Reillym, sprawa wyjaśniona. Wracam do łóżka.</p><p>– Nie ma mowy – rzuciła w niego jeansami, które walały się na podłodze, tak jak wszystko w części pokoju należącej do Zacka. – Ubieraj się! Idziemy na wykład!</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Najpierw palce do gardła, potem aspiryna. Dużo, dużo wody. Wreszcie zimny prysznic. Zack miał doświadczenie w doprowadzaniu się do stanu używalności po zakrapianych nockach, ale niechętnie z tego doświadczenia korzystał – wolał metodę bezkolizyjną w postaci przespania całego dnia albo dwóch. Niestety, tym razem nie miał na to najmniejszej szansy.</p><p>Niech będzie przeklęta Laura Riggs i jej głupie pomysły!</p><p>Zaraz, zaraz… czy ona przypadkiem nie powiedziała, że nie jest dziewczyną Luke’a?</p><p>– Zerwaliście? – zapytał, gdy wyszli z akademika i ruszyli w kierunku drogi, prowadzącej na kampus. Było ciepło i zdecydowanie zbyt jasno. Jezu, Zack oddałby wszystko za ciemne okulary, które zostały w szufladzie! Niby wziął prysznic i dwa razy wyszczotkował zęby, ale i tak miał wrażenie, że zalatuje przetrawioną wódką. W przeciwieństwie do niego, Laura wyglądała na okaz zdrowia, jeśli nie liczyć makijażu, który dodawał jej co najmniej piętnaście lat. – Lo? Nie udawaj, że mnie nie słyszysz. Chciałem zauważyć, że to ty wyciągnęłaś mnie z łóżka, a nie odwrotnie, więc zasłużyłem chyba na jakieś wyjaśnienia?</p><p>– Pilnuj swojego nosa, Liu – usłyszał zgodnie z oczekiwaniem. Laura była czasem bardzo przewidywalna.</p><p>Z jakiegoś powodu myśl o tym, że zerwali z Luke’em, wydała się Zackowi niepokojąca. Byli przecież parą od lat. L&amp;L, duet z piekła rodem, ona diablica z duszą czystą jak prześcieradła w DS nr 4, on z wyglądu jasnowłosy cherubin (o ile istnieją wysokie i chude jak szczapy cherubiny), który w ramach rozrywki rozrywa ludzi na strzępy w klubie sportowym. W jakiś dziwny sposób do siebie pasowali, chociaż na pierwszy rzut oka różnili się dosłownie wszystkim, od wyglądu po drobne przyzwyczajenia. To tak jak Luke i ja, pomyślał mimochodem, usiłując nadążyć za dziewczyną, która jak na złość przyspieszyła kroku (nie miała litości dla skacowanego kumpla), on jest tym miłym, którego wszyscy lubią, a ja tym, który zawsze palnie jakąś złośliwość w najmniej odpowiedniej chwili. No i ten O’Reilly! Tylko jeden Luke potrafi go okiełznać, chociaż nie pamiętam, żeby kiedykolwiek na serio się z nim pokłócił.</p><p>Relacje Zacka z profesorem O’Reillym wyglądały, delikatnie rzecz ujmując, nieco inaczej.</p><p>– No to czego ode mnie chcesz? – zdenerwował się w końcu. – Po co mnie ciągniesz na ten cholerny wykład? To tylko fakultet, do kurwy nędzy, mogłem go sobie spokojnie odpuścić! Rób sobie, co chcesz, Lo, mam to głęboko w dupie. Wracam do domu!</p><p>To powiedziawszy, odwrócił się na pięcie (co przypłacił zawrotami głowy i falami mdłości), i poszedł z powrotem w stronę budynku DS nr 4, który przypominał gigantyczne kartonowe pudło, pomalowane dla żartu w pionowe, żółto-beżowe pasy. Normalnie karton po butach, pomyślał ze złością, podzielony na kilka kondygnacji, które trzeba pokonywać piechotą, ponieważ na drzwiach windy od zawsze wisi kartka “uwaga, awaria, prosimy o skorzystanie ze schodów”. Poniżej ktoś domalował penisa i o dziwo nie był to Zack.</p><p>– To nie jest JAKIŚ fakultet – usłyszał i przewrócił oczami. – Tylko wykład z religioznawstwa Korei. Coś ci to mówi, Liu? Nie masz z tego przypadkiem jakiegoś egzaminu? Na przykład za trzy dni?</p><p>Szlag by to, pomyślał. Niech. To. Szlag.</p><p>– Tak myślałam. – W głosie Laury zabrzmiała złośliwa uciecha. – No to skoro wszystko ustaliliśmy, odprowadzę cię teraz na wydział i poczekam, aż wejdziesz do sali, żeby ci nie przyszły do głowy żadne głupie myśli. A potem wpadnę do Luke’a i  zobaczę, czy jeszcze żyje. Może nawet kupię mu kawę w Starbucksie.</p><p>– LUKE JEST Z O’REILLYM – przypomniał jej Zack. – UDAJE PIEPRZONEGO AGENTA WYWIADU. Pamiętasz?</p><p>Prychnęła. Postukała palcem w cyferblat zegarka.</p><p>– O’Reilly prowadzi ćwiczenia z drugim rokiem. O trzynastej. Co oznacza, że obaj tu są. Zresztą… – urwała na chwilę i uśmiechnęła się niewinnie. – Dzwoniłam do Luke’a, zanim do ciebie przyszłam. Powiedział, żebym za wszelką cenę wyciągnęła cię z łóżka, bo w przeciwnym razie prześpisz pół weekendu i oblejesz egzamin, a on ma za dużo roboty, żeby cię przypilnować. No to co miałam robić? – rozłożyła ręce. – Chodź, Liu, jak będziesz miły, tobie też kupię kawę. Może nawet z miętowym syropem, taką jaką lubisz.</p><p>Zacka dosłownie zamurowało z oburzenia. To było… niesłychane, po prostu skandaliczne! Jak oni mogli? Miał ochotę obrzucić Laurę wiązanką inwektyw, ale koniec końców skusiła go wizja kawy, nieważne z syropem czy bez, więc powlókł się za tą diablicą, która niewiadomym zrządzeniem losu była też przyjaciółką (dziewczyną?) jego współlokatora, obiecując jej w duchu krwawą zemstę.</p><p>I wtedy usłyszał pierwszy huk wystrzału.</p><p>Ktoś inny pomyślałby: “O, coś ZABRZMIAŁO jak huk wystrzału, ale na pewno nim nie było, bo kto niby miałby strzelać na terenie kampusu?” Zack natomiast, który w przeciwieństwie do większości studentów, znał ten odgłos aż za dobrze (lata spędzone w getcie zrobiły swoje), zamiast tracić czas na zaprzeczenia faktom, od razu pognał w stronę Wydziału Nauk Historycznych i Politycznych, chociaż instynkt mu podpowiadał, żeby uciekać w zupełnie przeciwnym kierunku.</p><p>Wkrótce znowu padły strzały i rozległy się pierwsze, pojedyncze okrzyki przerażenia. Ludzie albo przystawali, bezbrzeżnie zdumieni tym, co się właśnie działo, albo usiłowali jak najszybciej pokonać odległość dzielącą ich od punktu docelowego – któregoś z wydziałów, przystanku autobusowego albo wyrastającego nieopodal lasu akademików.</p><p>– Zack! – Laura została gdzieś z tyłu. – Zack, co ty…</p><p>– Nie idź za mną! – odkrzyknął i wmieszał się w tłum gapiów, wpatrujących się w zasłonięte roletami okna na pierwszym piętrze.</p><p>Na pewno go nie posłuchała, była w końcu LAURĄ, ale nie miał czasu się nią przejmować. Z rozmachem uderzył w drzwi i wpadł do środka, na hall, który znał na pamięć, bo nawet on, umówmy się, student niezbyt pilny, bywał czasami na własnym wydziale, chociażby po to, żeby wkurzyć profesora O’Reilly’ego i pograć z nim w <em>go</em>.</p><p>Tutaj dezorientacja była jeszcze większa. Ci, którzy zostali w budynku, biegali na oślep, jakby nie umieli trafić do wyjścia; ktoś krzyczał; jakaś dziewczyna zakryła uszy rękoma i siedziała na podłodze, kiwając się w przód i w tył, co wyglądało niemal tak surrealistycznie, jak ślady krwi i ciało leżące w pobliżu sztucznej palmy obwieszonej cytatami z Konfucjusza. Zack skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że nie spodziewał się czegoś takiego, ale i tak poczuł się nieswojo, omijając… no właśnie, kogo? Trupa? Czy może kogoś, kto potrzebował szybkiej interwencji lekarza?</p><p>Powinienem powiedzieć o wszystkim Luke’owi, przemknęło mu przez głowę. Wbiegł na półpiętro i na kilkanaście sekund przykleił się do ściany, wypatrując gościa (lub gości, bo cholera wie, ilu ich tutaj było) z bronią w ręku. Gdzieś na dole zaczął wyć alarm, co oznaczało, że ktoś się ocknął z szoku i zaczął działać według procedur. Brawo, człowieku, rychło w czas! Powinienem go ostrzec, ale musiałbym wtedy przyznać, że tak, Luke, grzebałem w twoich papierach, tak, włamałem się do gabinetu O’Reilly’ego, i tak, wyniuchałem, nad czym ślęczycie, bo posiadam jeszcze kilka sprawnych, szarych komórek. Dlatego właśnie trzymałem gębę na kłódkę.</p><p>A zresztą, co by to dało, gdyby im powiedział, że wie, kto stoi za biznesem z burdelami, bo tak się składa, że z jednym z tych facetów miał swego czasu sporo do czynienia? Leoni też dilował, ale krótko, potem przerzucił się na dziwki. I okej, dopóki chodziło o dziewczyny, które naprawdę chciały to robić, wszystko było w porządku, ale gdy wymyślił – a właściwie nie on, tylko jego brat idiota – że będą szprycować studentki pierwszego roku, te co ładniejsze i co bardziej naiwne, a potem handlować nimi w dzielnicy szklanych domów, żeby bogate kutasy z korporacji miały rozrywkę, wszystko wymknęło się spod kontroli. Musieli wpaść, prędzej czy później. I dobrze, że wpadli. Tylko czemu O’Reilly wplątał w to wszystko Luke’a? Naprawdę nie mógł poprosić o jakiegoś łebka z policji, choćby kadeta, który siedziałby na wydziale pod przykrywką i pomagał mu w pracy?</p><p>Kac zniknął, jakby go nigdy nie było. Zack czuł się teraz rześki niczym skowronek, a jednocześnie przerażony jak wszyscy diabli, zwłaszcza, że nie miał przy sobie żadnej broni, ani niczego, co od biedy mogłoby za takową uchodzić. Nawet cholernego kija. Wiedział, że nie powinien się tutaj pchać – skoro zawył alarm, na pewno wezwano już ochronę, policję i wszystkich świętych – ale, po pierwsze, był ciekawy, co się stało na górze, a po drugie, mimo wszystko trochę uwierało go sumienie. Bo jednak mógł coś powiedzieć, ale tego nie zrobił. Mógł coś zrobić, ale dał sobie spokój, wychodząc z założenia, że skoro Luke i O’Reilly chcieli się bawić sami, to niech się bawią, proszę uprzejmie, on nie będzie się wtrącał.</p><p>No i teraz po kampusie pałętał się żądny krwi szaleniec.</p><p>Albo nawet kilku.</p><p>– Z drogi! – usłyszał nagle i o mały włos nie został stratowany przez zbiegającą z góry grupę studentów. Jedna z dziewczyn pośliznęła się na schodach i o mało nie wypadła przez poręcz, ale na szczęście jej kolega zdążył przytrzymać ją za łokieć.</p><p>Uciekli. Ciekawe, czy na górze został ktoś jeszcze – sale wykładowe znajdowały się, co prawda, na parterze, ale większość małych pomieszczeń przeznaczonych do zajęć w grupach rozmieszczono wyżej, na pierwszym i drugim piętrze. O tej porze odbywało się sporo ćwiczeń, nie wspominając już o tym, że wiele osób spędzało wolny czas w bibliotece, czytając lub ucząc się do kolokwiów. Nie wyglądało to dobrze. Prawdę mówiąc, rzeczywistość zaczęła przypominać scenariusz jednego z tych filmów o zamachach na terenie szkoły – tyle tylko, że scenerią był uniwersytet, a nie liceum-moloch, gdzie koledzy z klasy w ramach rozrywki wkładają ci głowę do kibla – i Zack w jednej chwili przypomniał sobie, dlaczego takich filmów organicznie nie znosi.</p><p>Plansza <em>go</em> leżała tam, gdzie zawsze, na stoliku przed gabinetem O’Reilly’ego. Drzwi do gabinetu były otwarte.</p><p>Gdzieś dalej, w głębi korytarza, rozległ się potworny łomot, jakby ktoś przewrócił gablotę z eksponatami, które przywieźli z ostatniego obozu studenci archeologii. Jakieś drobne monety, gliniane skorupy, nic specjalnego, trochę starych śmieci, traktowanych z takim pietyzmem, jakby to były co najmniej amfory odkopane w Troi. Zack odskoczył jak oparzony i wpadł do pokoju O’Reilly’ego i Luke’a (od razu poczuł smród papierosów zmieszany z aromatem kawy, jakby to była węchowa wariacja na temat filmu Jarmuscha), ale siedzenie tutaj nie miało sensu. Do cholery!, gdyby chciał się ukrywać, zostałby przecież na dole, jak inni rozsądni ludzie!</p><p>Z  ciekawości podniósł słuchawkę. Linia działała jak złoto.</p><p>Kurwa, Leoni, naprawdę jesteś debilem, prychnął w duchu. Taki z ciebie terrorysta, jak ze mnie mnich franciszkanin! Trzeba było najpierw poprzecinać kable, a dopiero potem organizować polowanie na ludzi.</p><p>Dzwonienie na policję nie miało sensu, bo na pewno ktoś już to zrobił. Zresztą Zack z zasady nie rozmawiał z psami, od dawna miał na ten temat jasno określone poglądy.</p><p>– Profesorze? – Na wszelki wypadek ściszył głos do szeptu. – O’Reilly, odezwij się do cholery, bo jak nie…</p><p>– Co ty tam robisz, Liu? – Głos profesora brzmiał tak, jakby dobiegał z zaświatów. – Spierdalaj stamtąd, ale już!</p><p>– Czy jest tam…</p><p>Połączenie zostało przerwane.</p><p>– Czy jest z tobą Luke, ty sukinsynu? – Dokończył Zack, zgrzytając zębami ze złości, dobrze wiedząc, że tamten już go nie słyszy. Rzucił słuchawkę na widełki. – Niech cię szlag, O’Reilly, poradzę sobie bez ciebie!</p><p>Rozejrzał się za czymś, co mogłoby posłużyć za broń, i po chwili, z krzywym uśmiechem, wydobył zza szafy parasol Luke’a, wielki i jadowicie czerwony. W dodatku dziurawy. Pozostawało zagadką, po co Luke go tu trzymał, ale niezależnie od powodów, jakie nim kierowały, Zack błogosławił teraz długi, solidny kij, który tak dobrze leżał w dłoni, a do tego kończył się ostrym jak bagnet szpikulcem. Ochrona przed deszczem raczej słaba, ale za to przydatność bojowa potwierdzona w praktyce!</p><p>Tak mocno trzymał tę cholerną rączkę, że spociły mu się ręce. Właściwie nie miał pojęcia, co zamierza zrobić: zadźgać Leoniego parasolem?, zagadać go na śmierć? zapytać, w czym może pomóc (“Hej, przytrzymać ci może tę babkę, żeby łatwiej było odstrzelić jej głowę?”)? Tak naprawdę wolałby go w ogóle nie spotkać, bo facet był wielki jak góra i niezbyt miły w obejściu, ale musiał się liczyć z każdą ewentualnością – także z taką, że przyjdzie mu wcielić się w rolę negocjatora.</p><p>Znowu rumor, tym razem jakby ktoś przesuwał meble. Co oni tam robią, na miłość boską, REMONT? Zack minął tablice ogłoszeń, potem drzwi do toalety, i wreszcie dotarł do końca wąskiego korytarza, który rozszerzał się w kwadrat, w pobliżu drugiej, bocznej klatki schodowej, przypominającej sen szalonego architekta. Było tu dużo metalu i surowych, betonowych powierzchni, trochę jak w wizji więzienia, snutej przez kogoś, kto nigdy w więzieniu nie siedział. Tylko zielone fotele pod ścianą sprawiały dość przyjazne wrażenie… to znaczy sprawiałyby, gdyby ktoś ich nie poprzewracał.</p><p>To tutaj znajdowała się biblioteka, dokładnie naprzeciw schodów. I to tutaj, o krok od pierwszego stopnia, leżał ktoś przypominający Luke’a Martinssona, w jego niebieskiej koszuli, w jego jeansach, a nawet z jego kręconymi włosami, które nigdy nie dawały się całkiem poskromić, i które w deszczowe dni zmieniały się jasnoblond afro.</p><p>Ten ktoś drgnął, oparł się na dłoni, zacharczał, i znowu opadł na ziemię. Tył jego koszuli znaczyły wielkie, czerwone plamy.</p><p>Zack dosłownie skamieniał ze zgrozy.</p><p>– Wezwijcie karetkę! – Głos z tyłu. Znowu rumor, trzask drzwi. Kroki. – Na miłość boską, niech ktoś zadzwoni po pomoc!</p><p>– Becca! Becca oberwała!</p><p>– I Dean!</p><p>– Nic mi nie jest. – Oburzony falset. – To… tylko draśnięcie.</p><p>– Jezu, Jezu, Jezu…. JEZU.</p><p>– Uciekli? – Dwa cienie przemykające pod ścianą.  – Naprawdę już ich nie ma?</p><p>– Nie bój się, Lisa, skarbie, wszystko będzie dobrze.</p><p>– Niech nikt się nie rusza!</p><p>Zack zamrugał. Świat ruszył z miejsca, ziemia znowu kręciła się wokół słońca. Drzwi do biblioteki stały otworem. W środku widać było poprzewracane stoły, książki walające się na podłodze, zerwane rolety. Krew.</p><p>– Niech nikt się nie rusza – powtórzył profesor O’Reilly, który pojawił się nie wiadomo skąd i kiedy. Zdyszany, rozczochrany, roztaczając wokół znajomy smród papierosów. – Sanitariusze zaraz tu będą. Policja też. No, już, spokój. Panika nam teraz nie pomoże.</p><p>Jego spokojny głos podziałał na Zacka jak kubeł zimnej wody. Poczuł się jak idiota, dalej zaciskając palce na rączce zepsutego parasola, więc go upuścił, zaklął i właśnie chciał biec w kierunku tego kogoś, kto leżał na ziemi i do złudzenia przypominał Luke’a, ale O’Reilly go wyprzedził i zanim Zack zrobił choćby jeden krok, on już klęczał przy rannym. Mówił do niego. Sprawdzał obrażenia. Zapewniał, że do następnej konferencji Luke się wyliże (“No przecież nie myślałeś chyba, że pojadę tam sam, ktoś musi pilnować, żebym za dużo nie wypił!”), a w ogóle to kto widział, żeby planować L4 tuż przed końcem semestru?</p><p>– Finn. – Luke uparcie trzymał się świadomości. – Finn, oni… ja nie zdążyłem…</p><p>O’Reilly trzymał go za rękę. Jego brwi zbiegły się nad nosem, czoło przecięła pionowa bruzda.</p><p>– Już po wszystkim. Złapali sukinsynów. Jeden oberwał, ale przeżyje, obu wsadzimy do pierdla na milion lat.</p><p>– To… to dobrze. Dobrze. – Luke chciał się uśmiechnąć, ale zakrztusił się krwią. Z trudem łapał powietrze. Palce jego prawej ręki kurczowo zaciskały się na dłoni Finna, lewa przez chwilę chwytała powietrze, a potem opadła wzdłuż ciała, bezużyteczna i nieruchoma. Tarcza zegarka gwałtownie zderzyła się z ziemią. Brzdęknęło szkło.</p><p>Czerwień, wszędzie ta przeklęta czerwień!, pomyślał Zack, skupiając wzrok na pasku otaczającym nadgarstek Luke’a i na ciemnoczerwonych strużkach wypełniających wnętrze jego dłoni. Aż nim zatrzęsło ze złości na ten widok; zęby uderzyły o zęby, jak u człowieka, który umiera z zimna. To było nie do zniesienia! Zanim się zastanowił, co właściwie robi, uderzył pięścią w ścianę i dopiero ból go otrzeźwił, ból i jazgot syren za wielkimi, dwuskrzydłowymi oknami biblioteki.</p><p>Wyraz twarzy Finna O’Reilly’ego, gdy pochylał się nad rannym Luke’em, tak nisko, jakby spijał z jego ust każde najcichsze słowo, był straszny. Maska spokoju, a pod nią coś mrocznego, gęstego i przerażającego, coś, czego Zack nie potrafił nazwać i chyba nawet nie chciał. Ten wzrok. Nerwowo zagryzane wargi. Determinacja brzmiąca w głosie, gdy mówił – Oddychaj, Luke, nawet się nie waż przestać! – co brzmiało jak zaklinanie rzeczywistości, jakby O’Reilly zmienił się w maga, który wygłasza inkantacje nad stołem ofiarnym. Rudowłosy czarownik i jego umierający uczeń. Scena jak z malowidła, którego nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie powiesiłby na ścianie w swojej sypialni.</p><p>Zack cofnął się tak gwałtownie, że wpadł na poręcz. Ktoś do niego coś mówił – czy to Laura? – ale on machnął tylko ręką, jakby się opędzał od natrętnej muchy, nie miał ochoty z nikim rozmawiać. Po raz pierwszy w życiu nie wiedział jak poukładać słowa, w taki sposób, żeby tworzyły sensowną całość.</p><p>(Nieprawda. Drugi raz. Pierwszy był dawno temu, gdy nocą, w parku, usłyszał, że ma się odwrócić, bo obciąganie nie wystarczy, nie tym razem. Dopłacę, nie ma obawy, powiedział tamten facet, który mógłby być ojcem Zacka, ale nim nie był, był za to forsiastym, starym pedałem, którego naszła ochota na młody tyłek. Policzę ci podwójnie, warknął Zack, gdy wreszcie odzyskał mowę, co zajęło mu dobre dwie minuty, i uprzedzam, bez gumki się nie bawimy! Tamten kiwnął głową, zdjął spodnie i zabrał się do roboty.)</p><p>– Z drogi – syknął sanitariusz. – Raz, dwa, trzy!</p><p>Luke wylądował na noszach. Obok niego dwie głowy: ruda i fioletowa...  czemu, na miłość boską, Laura pofarbowała włosy na fioletowo? Ładniej jej było w brązowych, nawet, jeśli ścinała je na krótko i stawiała na baczność za pomocą jakiegoś idiotycznego żelu.</p><p>– Trzymaj się, Lucky – powiedziała nienaturalnie głośno, jakby grała sama przed sobą i bardzo chciała w tę grę uwierzyć. – Dasz radę, słyszysz? Będzie dobrze.</p><p>Nie odpowiedział, pewnie nawet jej nie usłyszał, był nieprzytomny. A może martwy? Nie, martwego nie podłączaliby do żadnych rurek, tylko po prostu przykryli prześcieradłem, więc wyglądało na to, że jeszcze oddychał. To byłaby wielka, kosmiczna ironia losu, pomyślał Zack, przyglądając się, jak sanitariusze walczą z noszami, gdyby trafił do Szpitala Miejskiego, prosto pod nóż mojej matki. Chociaż to mało prawdopodobne. Taka zwyczajna kulka w plecach, czy nawet dwie, to dla niej za małe wyzwanie, od tego są stażyści, gotowi rzucić się w przepaść na każde jej skinienie – doktor Liu ma ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie niż ratowanie najlepszego przyjaciela swojego syna, którego nie widziała na oczy, odkąd jako piętnastolatek wyszedł z domu i więcej się nie pojawił.</p><p>Ciekawe, czy w ogóle zgłosiła na policji moje zaginięcie, pomyślał. Pewnie nie.</p><p>Zobaczył jak Laura – ta Laura, która nigdy nie płakała, nawet wtedy, gdy złamała nogę podczas biegu w sztafecie – szlocha, wciskając twarz w koszulę Finna O’Reilly’ego. Wytrzymała aż do chwili, gdy nosze zniknęły z horyzontu, a potem pękła jak przekłuty balon i nie mogła się uspokoi, ciągle powtarzała, że to niesprawiedliwe i jak, kurwa, mogło do tego dojść?</p><p>Zack spojrzał na O’Reilly’ego z furią w oczach, miał ochotę mu przywalić. Ich spojrzenia, ponad głową Laury, na chwilę się skrzyżowały.</p><p>– Jedź do szpitala – poprosił tamten. – Ja muszę jeszcze porozmawiać z policją. Posprzątać ten burdel.</p><p>No cóż, ostatnie słowo było trochę nie na miejscu, biorąc pod uwagę przedmiot śledztwa, ale O’Reilly zawsze musiał wyskoczyć z czymś takim w najmniej odpowiedniej chwili. Zack prychnął. Akurat w tym jednym byli z profesorem podobni.</p><p>– Naprawdę ich złapali? – zapytał. – Tych skurwysynów?</p><p>– Tak. To była błyskawiczna akcja, nie mieli szans.</p><p>Laura dalej płakała, zresztą tak jak wiele innych osób płci obojga, zgromadzonych na korytarzu. Wszyscy ranni zostali już zabrani, a wokół kręcili się gliniarze i technicy, wezwani do zabezpieczenia śladów.</p><p>– Zack?</p><p>Był już w połowie schodów, ale odwrócił się, żeby sprawdzić, czego O’Reilly od niego chce. Popatrzył w górę, jeszcze raz omiatając wzrokiem scenę jak z filmu: poprzewracane meble, szkło, kawałki tynku, a na samym środki ogromny, czerwony parasol. No i górujący nad tym wszystkim, rudowłosy czarownik, bez różdżki, ale za to w poplamionej krwią marynarce.</p><p>– Dasz sobie radę?</p><p>To było dziwne pytanie, niespodziewane. Czyżby O’Reilly też był w szoku? Zamiast odpowiedzi, Zack skrzywił wargi w uśmiechu i zasalutował z rozmachem, a potem pobiegł na parter, żeby dowiedzieć się, czy karetki już odjechały, a jeśli tak, to do którego szpitala zabrały pacjentów.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Gdyby zliczyć wszystkie mile, które zrobili z doktorem Parkerem, wędrując po szpitalu albo – gdy prace rewitalizacyjne wreszcie dobiegły końca – po szpitalnym ogrodzie, okazałoby się, że pokonali trasę szpital-New Arkas i New Arkas-szpital co najmniej dwukrotnie. Obaj należeli do zagorzałych piechurów.</p><p>Tamtego dnia, a była to sobota, czyli przez jednych pacjentów wyczekiwany, a przez innych (w tym przez Zacka) serdecznie znienawidzony dzień odwiedzin, także spacerowali, chociaż pogoda niespecjalnie do tego zachęcała. Od rana siąpiło. Zack, jak zwykle udając gieroja, założył na siebie lekką bluzę z kapturem i powoli zaczynał tego żałować, natomiast Parker, w swoim przeciwdeszczowym poncho, przypominał dementora z powieści J.K. Rowling. Obeszli cały ogród dookoła, zatrzymując się od czasu do czasu przy jakimś jego elemencie, a to przy nowej ławce, a to świeżo posadzonym drzewku, i krytykując, ile wlezie, bo tak zwana rewitalizacja wypadła, umówmy się, dosyć marnie. Niemniej jednak, przynajmniej było dokąd pójść, gdy człowiek miał dosyć gnicia w czterech ścianach. Oczywiście, o ile dostał zgodę lekarza, a na zgodę trzeba było solidnie zapracować.</p><p>– Nawet więźniowie mają prawo do spacerniaka. – Zack wypluł gałązkę, którą trzymał w ustach, po czym zerwał kolejną. – To kwestia, hmm, praw człowieka, mam rację? Niezbywalne prawo do oddychania świeżym powietrzem i tak dalej.</p><p>– Nie będę z tobą rozmawiał na temat świeżego powietrza, Liu. – Doktor Parker znacząco spojrzał na kominy kilku pobliskich budynków, które tak kopciły dymem, że szarobure niebo stawało się jeszcze bardziej szarobure. Nie wspominając o smrodzie. – Na czym skończyliśmy? Pojechałeś do szpitala w ślad za karetką. Co wtedy czułeś?</p><p>– A co miałem czuć? – wzruszył ramionami. – Bałem się jak cholera. No i byłem wściekły.</p><p>– Dlaczego?</p><p>– Powinien pan raczej spytać: na kogo. – Zack wskoczył na ławkę, ot tak, bez żadnego powodu, a potem z niej zeskoczył, prosto w kałużę. Woda ochlapała nie tylko jego, ale także Parkera, co było widokiem więcej niż przyjemnym dla oka. – Na O’Reilly’ego, oczywiście, przecież to on bawił się w bohatera kryminału, chociaż mógłby siedzieć na dupie i zajmować się swoimi badaniami, jak każdy normalny akademik. Po co mu była ta prokuratura?</p><p>– A po co tobie byli Yellow Dragons? – Parker wszedł mu w słowo.</p><p>No dobrze, takiej zmiany tematu Zack się nie spodziewał.</p><p>– A co ma piernik do wiatraka? Dragonsi to był przypadek, to był… – zawahał się ułamek sekundy – Trey Blevins i jego charyzma. No i to była moja decyzja, za którą później sam odpokutowałem. Natomiast O’Reilly naprawdę nie musiał wciągać we wszystko Luke’a – zgrzytnął zębami ze złości – przecież Luke nie miał z tym nic wspólnego!</p><p>– Tu cię boli. – Parker, ten sukinsyn, uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. – Oni dwaj cię bolą, O’Reilly i Luke Martinsson. Razem. Wiesz, że obaj tu wtedy przyjechali?</p><p>– Słucham? – Zack przystanął i odwrócił się w stronę lekarza. Sądził, że się przesłyszał. MIAŁ NADZIEJĘ, że się przesłyszał. – Jak to obaj? Rozmawiałem tylko z O’Reillym, jeszcze nie mam problemów z pamięcią!</p><p>– Twój przyjaciel czekał na korytarzu. Może uznał, że nie chcesz go widzieć.</p><p>Luke tutaj był, skonstatował Zack, czując, że zalewa go fala sprzecznych emocji. Radość. Złość. Rozczarowanie. Był, ale nawet do mnie nie zajrzał, cholerny dupek! Jak mógł mi coś takiego zrobić?</p><p>A jak ty, Zacku Liu, mogłeś uciec i nie zostawić mu nawet głupiej wiadomości, że słuchaj, Luke, wyjeżdżam, nie martw się o mnie, wiem, co robię? (Kłamstwo. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia.). Jak mogłeś przez tyle czasu nie odezwać się do niego ani jednym słowem?</p><p>Z rozmachem kopnął ogrodzenie, świeżo pomalowane na zielono, tak, że zaczęło się kiwać, wydając przy tym zgrzytliwe dźwięki.</p><p> – Może powinienem zainstalować ci worek treningowy – zauważył z przekąsem doktor Parker. – Widzę, że roznosi cię energia.</p><p>Zaczęli kolejną rundkę spaceru wzdłuż płotu, ale tym razem szli dużo szybciej, to znaczy Zack przyspieszył, a doktor Parker uparcie dotrzymywał mu kroku.</p><p>Czemu do mnie nie wszedł, chociaż na pięć minut?, znowu atak, tym razem skierowany przeciwko ławce. Parker nie skomentował zachowania Zacka, uniósł tylko brwi i wyciągnął z kieszeni paczkę fajek, chociaż w ogrodzie, tak jak na terenie całego szpitala, nie wolno było palić. Nie poczęstował nimi swojego pacjenta, co tamten uznał za najwyższą zniewagę.</p><p> Czyżby naprawdę Luke przyjechał tu tylko dlatego, że poprosił go o to Finn O’Reilly? Ta myśl nie dawała mu spokoju. Była jak nóż obracający się w ranie, którą zadał ktoś, zupełnie nieobeznany w ludzkiej anatomii.</p><p>– Myślę, że czas już wracać do środka. – Parker po raz kolejny spróbował zapalić fajkę, ale bez powodzenia. Było zbyt wilgotno i za bardzo wiało na takie zabawy. – Jesteś kompletnie przemoczony. Niniejszym ogłaszam koniec sesji na dzień dzisiejszy.</p><p>– Lubię deszcz – stwierdził Zack przekornie, nadal łażąc po kałużach, zupełnie jak dziecko, które zwleka z powrotem do domu, bo wie, że będzie musiało odrobić lekcje. Buty miał już zupełnie mokre, podobnie jak skarpetki i spodnie aż do kolan. A także bluzę, która dawno przestała chronić przed zimnem.</p><p>– Ja też. Zwłaszcza, gdy siedzę w domu, z kieliszkiem koniaku w ręku, i patrzę na ulewę przez okno. Zbieraj się, Liu. Dzisiaj dzień odwiedzin.</p><p>– No i co z tego?</p><p>Nikt go przecież nie odwiedzał, więc dlaczego ten dzień – sobota – miałby w nim wzbudzać jakiekolwiek pozytywne uczucia?</p><p>– No nie wiem, Liu. – Parker wyglądał na rozbawionego. – Może dlatego, że o ile dobrze poznaję samochód, Jesse Buchanan czeka na ciebie w świetlicy i pewnie zaczyna się niecierpliwić? Wypadałoby chociaż powiedzieć “dzień dobry”, nie uważasz?</p><p>Patrzyli na siebie dłuższą chwilę, Zack z niedowierzaniem malującym się na twarzy, Parker z charakterystycznym dla siebie uśmiechem człowieka, którego bawi, że pacjent pisze na niego donosy. Deszcz padał coraz mocniej, zmieniając trawnik w kląskające pod stopami bajoro. Było paskudnie, zimno i wietrznie, jak zwykle w przejściowych porach roku (czyli przez dobrych osiem na dwanaście miesięcy w roku), a na dodatek zaczynało się robić ciemno. Zack słyszał w oddali warkot silników – autostrada znajdowała się zbyt blisko, żeby móc nazwać to miejsce spokojnym. Czyżby Jesse naprawdę spełnił swoją groźbę i przejechał tyle mil, mimo pluchy, żeby spędzić w szpitalu pół godziny? W szpitalu, dodajmy, z którego wyszedł zaledwie tydzień wcześniej i raczej nie wyniósł z tego miejsca żadnych przyjemnych wspomnień?</p><p>Ja bym nie przyjechał, pomyślał Zack i zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Nigdy w życiu! Na jego miejscu dawno wyjechałbym na drugi koniec kraju i spróbował zacząć wszystko od nowa.</p><p>– Nie chce mi się z nim gadać – burknął i naciągnął mokry kaptur na oczy. – Przejdźmy się jeszcze do tej idiotycznej altany, stamtąd jest piękny widok na wielkie nic po drugiej stronie ulicy. Myśli pan, że deweloper już się tym gruntem zainteresował? Osiedle domków jednorodzinnych tuż obok wariatkowa, brzmi jak pomysł na biznes. Gdybym zdobył trochę więcej pieniędzy, to…</p><p>– Liu.</p><p>– ...to może bym zainwestował. Ponoć mam niezły łeb do takich rzeczy, chociaż…</p><p>– LIU.</p><p>– ...chociaż na ekonomii pewnie umarłbym z nudów.</p><p>Zamilkł nareszcie. Wziął głęboki oddech. Doktor Parker przyglądał mu się ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, a potem pokręcił głową, jakby chciał powiedzieć: “a rób sobie, co chcesz!”, i ruszył w kierunku bramy ogrodu. Jego wysoka, niezgrabna sylwetka, w skąpym świetle latarni, zdawała się wyjęta z jakiegoś filmu grozy. Ot, demon straszący w szpitalu psychiatrycznym. Lekarz-sadysta, który potajemnie torturował swoich pacjentów, a gdy wreszcie jeden z nich nie wytrzymał (zupełnie przypadkiem nazywał się Zack Liu) i udusił go własnymi rękami w przyszpitalnym ogrodzie, jego duch zaczął nawiedzać to miejsce w deszczowe dni, zawsze wtedy, gdy miało się zdarzyć coś strasznego. Na przykład w przededniu czyjejś śmierci albo wtedy, gdy na obiad zaplanowano zupę z podrobów.</p><p>– Ej! – Zack nie wytrzymał i pobiegł w ślad za nim.  – Co to ma znaczyć? Tak się traktuje pacjentów w tym przybytku? Powinienem to zgłosić!</p><p>– Nie krępuj się, Liu. Jestem fanem twoich donosów.</p><p>– Wie pan, że za takie rzeczy grożą sankcje prawne?</p><p>Gdy przechodzili obok parkingu, odruchowo zerknął  w stronę najbliższego rzędu samochodów (w sobotę było ich dużo więcej, niż w dni powszednie), ale w przeciwieństwie do Parkera nie miał pojęcia, jakim wozem jeździ Buchanan, a głupio mu było zapytać, więc ugryzł się w język. Zresztą co go obchodził samochód Jesse’ego Buchanana? I sam Jesse Buchanan we własnej osobie? To była przecież pieśń przeszłości. Nikt, kto wychodzi z miejsca takiego, jak to, niewiele różniącego się od więzienia, nie pamięta o pechowcach, którzy musieli tu zostać nieco dłużej.</p><p>Jesse Buchanan nie był pod tym względem żadnym wyjątkiem.  </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Siedział pod oknem, przy ich starym stoliku do gry w <em>go</em>, podpierając głowę rękami. Zupełnie tu nie pasował, chociaż jeszcze tydzień temu był jednym z tych smętnych cieni, które w piżamach lub dresach wędrowały po korytarzach – teraz, w swoim prostym, kremowym swetrze i jeansach, wyglądał jak człowiek z innego świata, który zabłąkał się tutaj zupełnie przypadkiem. Jasnobrązowe włosy zaczęły odrastać, więc głowę Jesse’ego Buchanana otaczał złocisty nimb, jak u świętych postaci na malowidłach.</p><p>Zack poczuł, że mimo mokrej bluzy robi mu się strasznie gorąco. Policzył do dziesięciu i pewnym krokiem, lawirując między innymi stołami, pokonał odległość dzielącą go od okna.</p><p>– Co ty tu robisz, do cholery? – To było zamiast “dzień dobry”. Z rozmachem odsunął krzesło, ustawił je tyłem do przodu, i usiadł okrakiem, kładąc ramiona na oparciu. – Mówiłem ci, żeby dał sobie spokój z udawaniem mojego kumpla. Jesteś wrzodem na dupie, Jasonie Buchanan!</p><p>Chciał dodać coś jeszcze, coś dużo bardziej wrednego, ale w tym momencie Jesse podniósł na niego te swoje jasne, przejrzyste ślepia i Zackowi momentalnie zrobiło się głupio.</p><p>W dodatku się uśmiechnął. Do niego. Spojrzał, uśmiechnął się i powiedział, że bardzo się cieszy, że go znowu widzi, i że się za nim STĘSKNIŁ.</p><p>Oczywiście Zack ani przez sekundę nie wziął tego zapewnienia na serio.</p><p>– Tak? – Żeby zamaskować zmieszanie, chwycił planszę do <em>go</em> i rozłożył ją na blacie. – No to zagrajmy! Mogę się założyć, że niczego już nie pamiętasz i zrobię z ciebie miazgę w niecały kwadrans.</p><p>Jesse nigdy nie był zbyt dobrym graczem, ale w sumie nie o to chodziło w ich wspólnych rozgrywkach, ważniejsze było spędzanie czasu w świetlicy, picie herbaty i gadanie o niczym. Czas zawrócił i znowu było tak, jak kiedyś – oni dwaj, a wokół reszta szpitalnego życia, które toczyło się równoległym torem – ale jednocześnie nieco inaczej, bo między nimi wyrosła ściana zbudowana z zapisanych drobnym maczkiem kartek. To zabawne, ale Zack do tej pory nie przeczytał zeszytu terapeutycznego, który dostał od Jesse’ego, chociaż trzymał go przy łóżku i codziennie brał do ręki, przekartkowywał, ba, nawet wąchał, natomiast zajrzeć do środka nie był w stanie. Być może chodziło o dobrowolność. O to, że Jesse podarował mu te wszystkie słowa z własnej woli, a nie była to przecież fikcja literacka, tylko zapiski wyrwane prosto z trzewi, coś bardzo, ale to bardzo prywatnego. Intymnego. I właśnie dlatego, z powodu tej intymności, łatwiej było ukraść zeszyt i przejrzeć go ukradkiem bez wiedzy autora, niż zaakceptować jako prezent.</p><p>Czego się boisz?, Zack ofuknął samego siebie, głośno nabijając się z kolejnej, nietrafionej strategii Jesse’ego, który przechodził samego siebie w byciu najgorszym graczem w <em>go</em>, jakiego nosiła ziemia. Przy nim nawet doktor Parker mógłby uchodzić za mistrza świata! Czego się boisz, idioto, przecież to tylko Jesse Buchanan, ten sam, któremu pomagałeś skorzystać z prysznica, bo nie potrafił samodzielnie wejść do kabiny. Ten, który godzinami gapił się w sufit, odmawiając kontaktu ze światem, aż w końcu, po wielu dniach zaczął mówić i pisać, i wtedy okazało się, że jest cholernym poetą. Nie ma w nim niczego strasznego. To tylko słaby chłopczyk, którego przerosło życie, więc dlaczego, do diabła, zachowujesz się tak, jakby planował zdzielić cię kijem?</p><p>– Jesteś dzisiaj strasznie milczący – zauważył Jesse w którymś momencie, a potem sięgnął po kubek z herbatą. Zawsze trzymał kubki obiema rękami, jakby bał się, że wypadną mu z dłoni. Albo jakby za wszelką cenę próbował się rozgrzać. – Stało się coś? Patrzysz na mnie jak na upiora z horroru.</p><p>– To przez te ciuchy – mruknął Zack.</p><p>– No przepraszam, nie pozwolili mi się przebrać w piżamę. Podobno regulamin zabrania. – Jesse popatrzył Zackowi w oczy, co też było nowością, bo wcześniej unikał kontaktu wzrokowego jak diabeł święconej wody. – Powiesz mi, co się takiego stało? Czy chcesz dalej słuchać ględzenia na temat moich fascynujących przeżyć z ubiegłego tygodnia?</p><p>Wzruszył ramionami, dając do zrozumienia, że wszystko mu jedno – może słuchać, może nie słuchać. Twój wybór, Buchanan. Jesse patrzył na niego jeszcze przez chwilę, a potem, jakby nigdy nic, upił trochę herbaty i wrócił do gry oraz do przerwanej opowieści o nowym pomyśle jego macochy, która zaangażowała się w działalność charytatywną na rzecz dzieciaków z Marshdown. </p><p>– Chce inwestować w Marshdown? – zdziwił się Zack. – To przecież strata forsy! Tam nic nie ma, dosłownie nic. Zagrzybione bloki, garaże, handlarze koksu i betonowy plac, na którym kiedyś stał jakiś pomnik, chyba Wolności, ale go rozebrali i teraz chłopaki urządzają tam wyścigi na deskorolkach. O ile akurat do siebie nie strzelają – dodał z przekąsem – w ramach którejś z kolei wojny pomiędzy Marshdown Południowym a Marshdown Północnym, które niczym się od siebie nie różnią… noo, może z wyjątkiem smrodu. Na północy cuchnie rybami z przetwórni, a na południu dymem ze spalarni śmieci.</p><p>– Ona nie chce inwestować, tylko pomagać. Dofinansować dzielnicowy dom kultury, kupić pomoce naukowe dla uczniów. Takie rzeczy.</p><p>Zack prychnął.</p><p>– W takim razie naprawdę nie ma pojęcia, co robić z kasą!</p><p>Kto jak kto, ale akurat on wiedział z autopsji, jak wygląda życie w dzielnicy biedy, zwanej powszechnie Bagnem. Spędził tam dobrych kilka lat, po tym, jak uciekł z domu i jakoś się ustawił w nowych warunkach, co jak na szesnastolatka było nie lada wyczynem, zwłaszcza, że wyszedł z mieszkania tak, jak stał, bez żadnego bagażu. Miał tylko to, co na grzbiecie, plus trochę zaoszczędzonej forsy, która nie mogła wystarczyć na długo, no, najwyżej na miesiąc. I nic więcej. Nie lubił wspominać o tamtym okresie swojego życia, jego opowieści zwykle zaczynały się już od Marshdown, gdzie wynajmował mieszkanie z kilkoma innymi chłopakami (miał już wtedy więcej forsy, bo dilował dla gangu i zaczynał rozgryzać giełdę) i chodził do liceum, różniącego się od jego dawnej, prestiżowej szkoły dosłownie wszystkim. Mało kto przechodził tutaj z klasy do klasy, jeden na dziesięciu zdawał maturę, większość po prostu rezygnowała w połowie stawki. Dziewczyny zachodziły w ciążę, chłopaki szli do pracy, najczęściej na czarno, wielu trafiało potem do pierdla albo do piachu. Żeby przełamać ten zaklęty krąg, trzeba by czegoś więcej niż forsy i dobrych chęci Debbie Buchanan. Przydałaby się, na przykład, zmiana w podejściu do zarządzania całą dzielnicą.</p><p>Albo miotacze ognia, pomyślał Zack z ironią, które sfajczyłyby ten śmietnik do samego gruntu.</p><p>Rozmawiali trochę na temat Marshdown i Zackowi minęła początkowa blokada – oswoił się wreszcie z tym nowym, odmienionym Jesse’em, który patrzył na niego znad kubka z herbatą i od czasu do czasu odgarniał z czoła niesfornie odrastające kosmyki włosów. Pamiętał i nie pamiętał o Jesse’em-z-sąsiedniego-łóżka. Pamiętał i nie pamiętał o zeszycie terapeutycznym. Pamiętał i nie pamiętał o tamtej nocy, podczas której usłyszał o domu pełnym książek, obrazów i miękkich foteli, z widokiem na ogród, w którym zawsze, niezależnie od pory roku, byłoby mnóstwo kolorów.</p><p>– Zack... – Jesse chyba czytał mu w myślach. – Wiesz, zastanawiałem się nad wyjazdem z miasta, gdzieś… bo ja wiem, wszystko jedno, gdzie. Daleko od Arkas.</p><p>– No i świetnie. – Zack zagryzł dolną wargę. Wyjął z pudełka kolejny, czarny krążek. – Tutaj nie dadzą ci spokoju.</p><p>Jesse pokiwał głową. Wyglądał na zamyślonego.</p><p>Oczywiście, że powinien wyjechać, Zack nie miał co do tego żadnych wątpliwości – raz, że z Arkas wiązało się zbyt wiele przykrych wspomnień, a dwa, dziennikarze tylko czyhali, żeby zdobyć materiał życia na temat afery w AgroBuchu. I dostać za niego nagrodę. Poza tym, Jesse nie znosił swojej pracy, powtarzał to wielokrotnie, wysysała z niego całą energię i była prostym sposobem na powtórkę z rozrywki w postaci kolejnego załamania nerwowego. Albo wrzodów żołądka. Albo (na samo wspomnienie Zackowi robiło się zimno) następnej próby samobójczej.</p><p>Tylko po co mi o tym mówi?, tego jednego Zack nie potrafił zrozumieć, chociaż bardzo się starał. Nieodgadnione motywy Jesse’ego Buchanana doprowadzały go do szału. Czemu tutaj przyjechał? Dlaczego nie zniknął bez słowa, chociaż wie doskonale, że na jego miejscu postąpiłbym właśnie w taki sposób: uciekłbym, gdzie pieprz rośnie, i wykasował z pamięci dane na temat pobytu w szpitalu. Spaliłbym za sobą wszystkie mosty, dokładnie tak, jak swego czasu zrobiłem z Luke’em i profesorem O’Reillym. Zostałyby tylko zgliszcza. Wie o tym, sukinsyn, i może właśnie dlatego przyjechał tu osobiście, żeby mnie dobić – och, Zack, stęskniłem się za tobą, ale wiesz, planuję emigrację, więc w sumie widzimy się po raz ostatni, miło było, ale się skończyło, adios. Nie musisz mi oddawać zeszytu, zachowaj go na wieczną pamiątkę.</p><p>Krążki wypadły Zackowi z dłoni i rozsypały się po stole. Zaklął głośno, zwracając na siebie uwagę rodziny, siedzącej dwa stoliki dalej – kobieta odwróciła się w ich kierunku i wykrzywiła wargi w grymasie dezaprobaty. Zack pokazał jej środkowy palec.</p><p>– Spokojnie – powiedział Jesse i ujął ręce Zacka w swoje własne, a potem wcisnął w nie kubek z herbatą. – Masz tu, pij. Od godziny siedzisz o suchym pysku, na pewno zaschło ci w gardle.</p><p>– Nie lubię herbaty.</p><p>– Lubisz, lubisz. – Jesse nie dał się zwieść. – Nie lubisz tylko tego, że zaparzyła ją Betty… Co ona ci zrobiła, tak w ogóle, hmm?</p><p>Zack nie odpowiedział, skrzywił się tylko paskudnie, ale koniec końców łyknął trochę naparu i niechętnie przyznał, że smakuje całkiem nieźle… jak na coś, co było torebkowym gównem, kupionym z promocji w supermarkecie. W każdym razie pachniało PRAWIE jak truskawki.</p><p>– No, tak lepiej. </p><p>– Po co przyjechałeś? – Zack nie wytrzymał i wszedł Jesse’mu w słowo. – Ale tak naprawdę?</p><p>Już nie udawał, że interesuje go gra w <em>go</em>, czy projekty charytatywne Debbie Buchanan, nie mógł się skupić ani na rozmowie, ani na strategii. Myślał tylko o tym, że Jesse wyjedzie daleko, może do innego kraju, a on, najprawdopodobniej, nigdy więcej go nie zobaczy.</p><p>– Już mówiłem. – Głos Buchanana brzmiał zadziwiająco spokojnie. Cicho, trochę niepewnie, ale spokojnie. – Stęskniłem się za tobą.</p><p>– Za mną? A nie przypadkiem za śliczną Betty? – Zack znacząco zerknął w kierunku pokoju pielęgniarek. Betty miała dzisiaj dyżur. Dobrze widział, w jaki sposób patrzyła na Jesse’ego, gdy przyniosła im na tacy kubki z herbatą, życząc smacznego, i bardzo mu się to spojrzenie nie spodobało. – O puklach jasnych, niczym promienie słońca wpadające przez okno w letni poranek?</p><p>Jesse wziął głęboki oddech.</p><p>– Za tobą, Zack. Przecież wiesz.</p><p>Niczego już nie wiem, chciał powiedzieć – czy raczej krzyknąć, najlepiej na całe gardło – ale uniesione brwi pani Moore, która przechodziła właśnie w pobliżu z tacą pełną lekarstw, rozłożonych na małych, plastikowych talerzach, sugerowały, że wrzaski są w tym momencie kiepskim pomysłem. Pielęgniarka była zdolna do wielu rzeczy – na przykład do tego, żeby wyprosić Jesse’ego ze szpitala, a Zacka wysłać do izolatki – dlatego lepiej było nie zwracać na siebie uwagi tego cerbera w schludnym uniformie, z włosami ściągniętymi w kok na czubku głowy. To było po prostu nieopłacalne. Betty by wybaczyła, Maria na wrzask odpowiedziałaby wrzaskiem, głośnym, ale w gruncie rzeczy zupełnie niegroźnym, natomiast pani Moore… och, pani Moore wyciągnęłaby regulamin szpitala i zagroziła konsekwencjami. Ta kobieta minęła się z powołaniem: powinna zostać prawnikiem albo pracować w urzędzie skarbowym jako inspektor.</p><p>Gdy pomyślał “prawnik”, od razu stanął mu przed oczami profesor O’Reilly, ale nie taki, jakiego Zack zapamiętał z czasów studenckich, tylko ten sprzed kilku dni, człowiek po przejściach. Jezu, to było takie popieprzone! On i Jesse Buchanan dzielili się tym samym facetem, który w dodatku umarł i zostawił ich obu na lodzie. A jedyną osobą, znającą tę historię w całości, był on, Zack, który w jakiś nieprawdopodobny sposób został we wszystko wmieszany, chociaż wcale o to nie prosił.</p><p>No, w każdym razie na początku nie prosił, bo potem – cóż, ciekawość rzecz ludzka – zaczął się wciągać w tę fabułę, której był jednocześnie odbiorcą i bohaterem. Żałował tylko jednego: tego, że nie poznał Rivera Quinna osobiście. CHCIAŁBY go poznać. Albo chociaż zobaczyć, posłuchać, poobserwować przez parę godzin, żeby zrozumieć jego fenomen, bo człowiek, który do tego stopnia zafascynował Jesse’ego Buchanana i Finna O’Reilly’ego, musiał być kimś wyjątkowym. Kimś, kogo Zack (och, był tego pewien!), od pierwszego wejrzenia, całym sercem by znienawidził.</p><p>– Zack. – Znowu dotyk. Zack wzdrygnął się bezwiednie i cofnął rękę. Nieco błędnym wzrokiem spojrzał na Jesse’ego, który przyglądał mu się z niepokojem, jakby nie był pewny, co powinien zrobić. – Ja… – lekko potrząsnął głową. – Tak właściwie, to chciałem zapytać, czy…</p><p>– Opowiedz mi o swoim wymyślonym domu. – Zack znowu wszedł mu w słowo.  – No, już, Buchanan. Zabaw mnie trochę, skoro już tu jesteś. Wysil trochę imaginację!</p><p>Przez chwilę myślał, że nic z tego, że teraz będą już tylko milczeć i siorbać w milczeniu tę cholerną herbatę, a potem Jesse powie “na mnie już pora” i po prostu sobie pójdzie. Ale nie miał racji.</p><p>Jesse odstawił kubek i zaczął mówić, najpierw trochę niepewnie, potem z coraz większym zapałem, który zabarwił jego blade policzki na lekko różowy kolor. Patrzenie na niego, właśnie takiego, z zarumienioną z podekscytowania twarzą, sprawiało Zackowi przyjemność pomieszaną z bólem, podobnie jak słuchanie o cichym azylu, gdzie można odpocząć od pędu i hałasu miejskiego życia. Mielibyśmy kominek w salonie, mówił Jesse (“My”? Czyżby pomieszały mu się zaimki?), nie taki udawany, wiesz, z ekranem imitującym ogień, tylko prawdziwy, i to nic, że trzeba by rąbać drewno na opał i uważać na iskry. Lubię ogień, mógłbym patrzeć na niego godzinami. W pobliżu stałaby kanapa, wygodna, dużo poduszek i koce, nie ma nic lepszego jesienią od zawinięcia się w ciepły koc, do tego jeszcze gorąca herbata i wieczór staje się idealny. No i książki, rzecz jasna, nie mógłbym mieszkać w domu, w którym nie ma książek, wiem, że ty wolisz czytniki e-booków, ale…</p><p>– A właśnie! – W Jesse’ego jakby piorun strzelił. Zerwał się nagle z krzesła i rzucił w kierunku swoich rzeczy, które leżały na parapecie. – Byłbym zapomniał!</p><p>Grzebał przez chwilę w torbie, aż w końcu wydobył z niej niewielki, prostokątny przedmiot.</p><p>– Proszę – położył go na blacie i przesunął w stronę Zacka. – Mam nadzieję, że nie zeklniesz mnie za dobór lektur, starałem się, jak mogłem. Naprawdę. Tu są różne rzeczy, trochę nowości, trochę klasyki, filozofia…</p><p>– Kupiłeś mi czytnik e-booków? – Zack szerzej otworzył oczy. – Naprawdę?</p><p>– Nie miałem pojęcia, jaki wybrać, nie znam się na tym. Sprawdziłem rankingi w Internecie i uznałem, że taki będzie najlepszy.</p><p>Czytnik był idealny. Pod każdym względem.</p><p>Nie powinienem przyjmować takich prezentów, pomyślał Zack, ale mimo to, sięgnął po mały, elektroniczny bajer, zapewne z najnowszej kolekcji, i przez chwilę badał go palcami, dokładnie tak, jak robił to z zeszytem terapeutycznym. Nie włączył go jednak, o nie, zostawił sobie tę przyjemność na później. Był bardzo ciekawy, jakie książki wybrał dla niego Jesse Buchanan. Spodziewał się… no cóż, tak naprawdę nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać, i właśnie to było w tym wszystkim najlepsze.</p><p>– Dziękuję – powiedział tylko. Z udaną obojętnością. – Ale uznajmy to za pożyczkę, dobrze? Oddam ci czytnik, jak tylko stąd wyjdę. Albo… albo prześlę na adres, który mi podasz, bo przecież będziesz już wtedy mieszkał na Malediwach i popijał drinki w towarzystwie tancerek hula.</p><p>– Nie jestem już szefem AgroBuchu, zapomniałeś? Zablokowali mi konta bankowe, nie stać mnie na Malediwy. Gdybym chciał się tam dostać, musiałbym to zrobić wpław.</p><p>– A na drinka z palemką cię stać?</p><p>Jesse uśmiechnął się lekko.</p><p>– Może nawet na dwa – odparł. – Plus niewielki napiwek dla tancerki hula.</p><p>Stracił cały majątek albo przynajmniej większą jego część, ale nie wydawał się załamany z tego powodu. Powiedział Zackowi, że została mu jedna jedyna firma, którą kiedyś zajmowała się jego matka, a którą potem ojciec przepisał na Jesse’ego, chyba tylko po to, żeby sobie z niego zakpić, bo jak inaczej wytłumaczyć fakt, że zachował niewielką sieć sklepów ogrodniczych, przynoszących raczej mierne dochody? Powinien je sprzedać, tak jak zrobił z innymi nietrafionymi biznesami, pod tym względem nie miał żadnych skrupułów. A jednak tego nie zrobił. Gdyby chodziło o kogoś innego, można by zaryzykować teorię, że zachował je z powodu sentymentu – jego pierwsza żona kochała kwiaty, skończyła nawet kurs florystyczny i układała bukiety na różne okazje – ale ponieważ Bobby Buchanan nie należał do ludzi kierujących się w życiu sentymentami, być może uznał po prostu, że kwiaciarnie mogą mu się jeszcze przydać. Nie były zbyt dochodowe, to prawda, ale strat także nie generowały, więc interes jakoś się kręcił.</p><p>– Ty też kochasz kwiaty – zauważył Zack. – Jak twoja matka. Musisz być do niej cholernie podobny.</p><p>Był. Bardzo. Za bardzo, zdaniem Bobby’ego Buchanana. Zack wiedział o tym już wcześniej, to znaczy DOMYŚLAŁ SIĘ, bo potrafił wyciągnąć wnioski z różnych przesłanek, napomknięć Jesse’ego i jego przeróżnych mimowolnych gestów, ale gdy zobaczył zdjęcie Lucy Buchanan, dosłownie oniemiał. To było małe zdjęcie, małe i pogniecione (Jesse nosił je w portfelu), ale uroda dziewczyny, która dawno temu odwróciła się z nieśmiałym uśmiechem w kierunku fotografa, nadal była świetnie widoczna. Lucy przypominała nimfę leśną, przemknęło Zackowi przez głowę, bo zdjęcie zrobiono w plenerze, wśród drzew, prawdopodobnie podczas spaceru. Driadę, którą schwytano i zamknięto w czterech ścianach, przez co uschła z tęsknoty za wolnością.</p><p>Tak naprawdę historia wyglądała całkiem inaczej, dużo banalniej: młoda, ładna, naiwna dziewczyna, spotkała pewnego siebie chłopaka, ze smykałką do interesów, zakochała się i zaszła w ciążę jeszcze w liceum. Marzenia o studiowaniu historii sztuki i, już po studiach, o pracy w jednej z galerii w Nowym Arkas, odpłynęły w siną dal. Zostało małżeństwo, zupełnie nieudane, mężczyzna, któremu brakowało serca do wszystkiego z wyjątkiem pieniędzy, i dziecko, na wychowywanie którego Lucy zwyczajnie zabrakło siły. Umarła niedługo po swoich dwudziestych urodzinach. Podobno cierpiała na wrodzoną wadę serce.</p><p>Szczerze mówiąc, wersja z driadą podobała się Zackowi dużo bardziej.</p><p>– Była piękna – powiedział to szczerze. Popatrzył na Jesse’ego, a potem znowu na zdjęcie. Podobieństw naprawdę było wiele: te same, jasnobrązowe włosy, ten sam wykrój warg, ten sam podbródek z niewielkim wgłębieniem pośrodku. Trudny do opisania urok kogoś, kto przybył do tego świata z zupełnie innej rzeczywistości. – Szkoda, że nie została modelką.</p><p>– Chciała pracować w galerii.</p><p>– Handlowej?</p><p>– Głupek! – Jesse żartobliwie dźgnął go w ramię łyżeczką do herbaty. – W galerii sztuki. Lubiła kwiaty, to prawda, miała do nich rękę, ale jej prawdziwą pasją było malarstwo. Odziedziczyłem po niej kilka albumów. Jakimś cudem ojciec ich nie znalazł i nie wyrzucił.</p><p>Podobno trochę rysowała, amatorsko, bez większych ambicji: jakieś widoczki, na szybko szkicowane portrety, drzewa, ptaki, obrazki ze zwyczajnego życia. Do tego też miała smykałkę, tak jak do kwiatów.</p><p>Jesse schował fotografię do portfela.</p><p>– No i okazało się, że ojciec miał rację – stwierdził po chwili. – Z tymi kwiaciarniami. Dobrze, że ich nie sprzedał. AgroBuch diabli wzięli, a Lucy’s Garden przetrwało, bo nie miało nic wspólnego z partnerami biznesowymi Bobby’ego Buchanana. Należało do mojej matki i tylko do niej. A potem do mnie, oczywiście tylko formalnie, bo nigdy nie zajmowałem się branżą ogrodniczą, byłem przeznaczony do ważniejszych rzeczy niż sprzedaż paprotek… w każdym razie zdaniem mojego ojca.</p><p>– Uważam, że będziesz świetnym sprzedawcą paprotek – wyszczerzył się Zack. – Chociaż nie wiem, jak ogarniesz finanse, bo twoje zdolności matematyczne ograniczają się do liczenia na palcach do dziesięciu…</p><p>– Bardzo zabawne.</p><p>– ...a poza tym – zgarnął z planszy kolejne krążki – zdaje się, że znowu przegrałeś, Buchanan. Nie, żeby to kogoś zaskoczyło. Tak tylko mówię.</p><p>Jesse rozłożył ręce w geście rezygnacji i zapewnił Zacka, że pewnego pięknego dnia wygra z nim jakąś partię. Och tak, z całą pewnością kiedyś to zrobi.</p><p>Czy to oznaczało… czyżby naprawdę zamierzał tu jeszcze wrócić?</p><p>– No to do zobaczenia w przyszłym tygodniu – Tak! Wszystko wskazywało na to, że planował kolejne odwiedziny! – Masz jakieś specjalne życzenia? Potrzebujesz czegoś konkretnego… coś do jedzenia, nie wiem, może smakową kawę albo herbatę?</p><p>Wstali od stołu i poszli w kierunku drzwi – godziny odwiedziny właśnie dobiegały końca. Zack pokręcił głową. Jak zwykle w momentach konsternacji wcisnął ręce do kieszeni. Z trudem powstrzymał się przed naciągnięciem na głowę kaptura, który zasłoniłby ten jego paskudny łeb, z idiotycznie odrastającymi kępkami włosów.</p><p>– Nie zrób niczego głupiego. – Jesse wykonał taki ruch, jakby zamierzał Zacka przytulić, ale wycofał się z tego pomysłu i po prostu uścisnął mu rękę. – Wolałbym nie przyjeżdżać tu tylko po to, żeby dowiedzieć się, że siedzisz w izolatce...</p><p>– A ja wolałbym, żebyś nie pieprzył od rzeczy, Buchanan. A. Jeszcze raz dzięki za czytnik, uratowałeś mnie przed dziesiątą lekturą tego samego kryminału. Jeszcze trochę, a zacząłbym go recytować z pamięci!</p><p>– Nie ma za co. Polecam się na przyszłość.</p><p>Zack obserwował jak Jesse zakłada kurtkę i zapina ją pod samą szyję, guzik za guzikiem, powoli, chociaż na parkingu czekał na niego samochód, więc staranne ubieranie się, tylko po to, żeby pokonać odległość dzielącą drzwi szpitala od drzwi pojazdu, nie miało większego sensu. Czyżby chodziło o to, żeby odwlec czas rozstania o kilkanaście sekund? Albo chociaż o kilka? Być może. Albo Jesse Buchanan należał do tego gatunku ludzi, którzy nawet do sklepu za rogiem, po bułki i czteropak piwa, chodzą w garniturze i wypastowanych butach.</p><p>Odprowadził go aż do samych drzwi. Poszedłby dalej, aż na parking, ale obawiał się, że pani Moore wysłałaby za nim pogoń.</p><p>– Do soboty. – Jesse otworzył drzwi, ale raz jeszcze odwrócił się, żeby spojrzeć na Zacka, który umknął wzrokiem w bok. A potem udał, że najbardziej na świecie interesują go jego własne, znoszone trampki. – Zack?</p><p>– Hm?</p><p>– Naprawdę do ciebie przyjadę, to nie jest żaden dowcip. Będę przyjeżdżał w każdą sobotę, tak jak obiecałem. Słyszysz?</p><p>Nie odpowiedział. Wycofał się w głąb korytarza, czując jak mocno i szybko wali mu serce.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Sobota nie była dniem odpoczynku. Wręcz przeciwnie. W sobotę Jesse wstawał bladym świtem i kładł się późno w nocy, o ile w ogóle się kładł – zwykle emocje dawały mu się we znaki do tego stopnia, że zamiast spać, zwijał się w kłębek pod kocem i próbował czytać coś głupiego, co nie wymagało od niego skupienia. Albo siedział w kuchni i rozwiązywał krzyżówki, jakby miał nie dwadzieścia dwa, tylko dziewięćdziesiąt dwa lata. Albo, ewentualnie, włączał telewizor i poddawał się szumowi niekończących się wiadomości z kraju i zagranicy.</p><p>Pisać nie mógł wcale. Miał tyle pracy, że nie starczało mu ani czasu, ani mózgu, żeby zająć się tworzeniem – musiał uporządkować swoje sprawy w Arkas, zanim opuści miasto na dobre. No i dochodziły jeszcze kwestie związane z procesem. Jesse był kilkakrotnie przesłuchiwany, stawił się też na wstępnej rozprawie, która na szczęście odbyła się za zamkniętymi drzwiami, bez udziału widowni i przedstawicieli mediów. Gdyby nie leki, chyba by tego wszystkiego nie przetrwał. Potwornie bał się swojej reakcji na widok Finna O’Reilly’ego, ale ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich obecnych, profesor nie pojawił się na rozprawie, a adwokat przedłożył w jego imieniu zwolnienie lekarskie. Jesse odetchnął z ulgą. Wiedział, oczywiście, że prędzej czy później będzie musiał stawić czoła swoim demonom, ale wolał – naprawdę, NAPRAWDĘ wolał – żeby stało się to w najpóźniejszym możliwym terminie.</p><p>A najlepiej nigdy.</p><p>Tamtej soboty, którejś z kolei po wyjściu ze szpitala, jak zwykle wstał bardzo rano i rozejrzał się po swoim niemal pustym mieszkaniu, bez absolutnie żadnych ciepłych uczuć. To mieszkanie – wygodny apartament w samym centrum miasta – nie przyniosło mu szczęścia, chociaż tak bardzo się cieszył, gdy wprowadzał się tutaj kilka tygodni po wypadku.</p><p>Myślał wtedy (o naiwności!), że może Quinn zamieszka tu razem z nim, miejsca było przecież dosyć: trzy duże, jasne pokoje, balkon, dwie łazienki, idealny metraż dla dwóch osób. Dla… dla pary. Tak się jednak nie stało, Quinn wolał wynająć coś własnego, w innej części miasta. Jesse poczuł rozczarowanie, ale uznał, że to przejściowe i tak czy owak kiedyś zamieszkają razem, jak nie w tym domu, to w innym, mieli przecież mnóstwo czasu i mnóstwo miejsc do wyboru. Dał Quinnowi swoje klucze, nigdy jednak nie dostał w zamian jego, co już wtedy powinno go zastanowić, ale nie zwrócił na to większej uwagi. W każdym razie nie na początku. Dopiero po aferze ze zdjęciami, gdy dowiedział się o romansie z O’Reillym, zaczął łączyć szczegóły w większą całość i zauważać rzeczy, których wcześniej albo nie widział albo nie chciał zobaczyć. Quinn nie myślał o nim jak o partnerze, potencjalnym towarzyszu na resztę życia. Partnerowi się przecież ufa, dzieli z nim problemami, traktuje jak równego sobie. Daje mu się cholerne klucze do cholernego mieszkania. Niestety, Jesse poniewczasie i w najgorszych możliwych okolicznościach, przekonał się, że miłość (bywały chwile, że nadal wątpił, że Quinn go kochał, ale zgodnie z zaleceniami doktora Leviego starał się z tym walczyć) nie zawsze wystarcza – miłość to tylko początek drogi, który czasem, niestety, okazuje się także jej końcem.</p><p>Teraz stanął na środku pokoju, pozbawionego już mebli, które wywieziono wcześniej (została tylko kanapa do spania), i pozwolił sobie na kilka minut smutku. To mogło być takie dobre miejsce, pomyślał i podszedł do parapetu, jeszcze przedwczoraj pełnego doniczek z kwiatami. Wyjrzał przez okno. Przytulne i ciepłe. Nasze. To mógł być nasz dom, Quinn.</p><p>Jesse westchnął i zerknął na ulicę, wyłaniającą się z porannej mgły. Widok, który rozpościerał się z ósmego piętra, był naprawdę wspaniały, widać było zarówno szare zakola rzeki, jak i różnokolorowe fasady kamienic starego miasta. A poza tym dachy, dachy i jeszcze raz dachy. Niekończące się morze anten, kominów i błyszczących w słońcu szyb na najwyższych kondygnacjach biurowców. Nie bez powodu dzielnica Szklanych Domów nosiła taką, a nie inną, nazwę.</p><p>Nagle w kieszeni szlafroka zawibrował telefon. Jesse z początku pomyślał, że to pobudka – zawsze budził się przed alarmem i zdarzało mu się zapomnieć go wyłączyć – ale nie, ktoś do niego dzwonił, nie zważając na wczesną porę. Pierwsza myśl: coś się stało w szpitalu, Zack wpakował się w tarapaty (Betty obiecała, że zadzwoni, gdyby zdarzyło się coś niedobrego). Druga myśl: Debbie, tylko Debbie dzwoni do mnie przed szóstą rano, bo sama kiepsko sypia, a wie, że najczęściej jestem już na nogach i piję o tej godzinie pierwszą herbatę.</p><p>Miał rację. To była Debbie. Zaprosiła go do na lunch do knajpki, którą kiedyś oboje bardzo lubili. Zgodził się, żeby nie sprawić jej przykrości, chociaż tak naprawdę nie miał ochoty na to spotkanie – na pewno nie dzisiaj, w sobotę, gdy wybierał się do szpitala. Biorąc pod uwagę piątkowe korki, lunch zapowiadał się na wyjątkowo krótki. Jeśli Jesse zamierzał wyrobić się przed popołudniowym szczytem, musiał wyjechać z miasta najpóźniej o czternastej, a miał jeszcze do załatwienia wiele spraw, jak chociażby dopięcie na ostatni guzik sprzedaży mebli i niepotrzebnej mu elektroniki. Nie miał pojęcia, dokąd ostatecznie pojedzie (Może na północ? Uniwersytet Oakwood był znany z wysokiego poziomu filologii) i w jakim miejscu zamieszka, ale nie chciał się obciążać niepotrzebnym bagażem.</p><p>Pierwsza herbata, potem kawa na wynos, kupiona w biegu między jednym biurem a drugim. Potem kolejna, z syropem kokosowym, będąca nagrodą za odegranie przed notariuszem dorosłego człowieka, który wie, co robi, gdy dyskutuje o własnym majątku, chociaż tak naprawdę nie ma o tym zielonego pojęcia. Stwierdzenie, że Jesse Buchanan stał się bankrutem, nie było do końca prawdziwe – to prawda, o życiu w luksusie mógł definitywnie zapomnieć, bo pieniądze Bobby’ego stopniały niczym góra lodowa, ale nie musiał ani szukać na szybko jakiejkolwiek pracy, ani ustawiać się w kolejce do Ośrodka Pomocy Społecznej. Miał akurat tyle, żeby starczyło na start w jakimś innym miejscu, no i zostały mu kwiaciarnie, sieć Lucy’s Garden, które odpowiednio pokierowane, mogły mu zapewnić środki do życia. Nie wyglądało to źle. Jeśli spienięży dodatkowo wszystkie ruchomości, zbierze akurat tyle, żeby opłacić pierwszy semestr studiów filologicznych.</p><p>Czas płynął tak szybko, że Jesse nawet nie zauważył, kiedy minęła dwunasta. Uświadomiwszy sobie ten fakt zupełnie przypadkiem – na placu przed kawiarnią ustawiono fikuśny zegar na metalowych podporach – z wrażenia oblał się kawą.</p><p>– Cholera – mruknął, usiłując doczyścić kurtkę chusteczką. – Cholera, cholera, cholera.</p><p>Był już spóźniony. Nienawidził się spóźniać.</p><p>Do restauracji dotarł kwadrans po czasie, zdyszany, czerwony jak burak i z rozwianymi włosami. Tak było zawsze: Jesse Buchanan, odkąd tylko nauczył się chodzić, zawsze musiał się potknąć, przewrócić, upaprać albo przynajmniej potłuc coś cennego na przyjęciu u przyjaciół rodziców. Na przykład misę z osiemnastego wieku albo bezcenny, ręcznie malowany czajnik, który pani domu przywiozła z podróży z Chin.</p><p>Teraz, na szczęście, niczego nie stłukł, ocalały zarówno szklanki jak i talerze z grzankami, które Debbie zamówiła, czekając na niego przy stoliku w głębi sali. Nie wydawała się oburzona jego spóźnieniem, wręcz przeciwnie, wyglądało na to, że nieźle się bawi, czytając na zmianę dwie gazety, będące tubami dwóch skłóconych ze sobą opcji politycznych.</p><p>– Cześć – powiedział i usiadł naprzeciw macochy. – Przepraszam za spóźnienie.</p><p>Podsunęła mu grzanki.</p><p>– Jedz, wyglądasz jak cień człowieka – odłożyła gazety i uderzyła w nie pomalowanym na bordowo paznokciem. – Czy ty wiesz, że wypuścili Arnie’ego Fitzroya? Brak dowodów, powiedzieli, nie możemy go trzymać w areszcie bez żadnych podstaw. Ha! Wyobrażasz to sobie?</p><p>Jesse w milczeniu skubał grzankę. Z tego, co się orientował, Arnie Fitzroy, podobnie jak on sam, został oszukany przez Morgana van der Haydena i pomagał mu, nie mając pojęcia, że tamten kieruje mafią narkotykową. W każdym razie taka była teoria śledczych. Areszt zarządzono jedynie na wszelki wypadek, przy czym chodziło o areszt domowy, więc Fitzroy nie spędził za kratami ani minuty. Skoro go wypuścili, widocznie mieli ku temu jakieś podstawy.</p><p>– No to chyba dobrze? – Przysunął sobie szklankę soku. – Po co mieliby trzymać w areszcie kogoś, kto niczego złego nie zrobił? No dobrze – poprawił się szybko, przypominając sobie jedną jedyną imprezę u Arnie’ego, na której miał nieszczęście gościć przez jakieś, hmm, pół godziny, zanim uciekł pod byle pretekstem. Wyglądała dokładnie tak, jak przeciętny John Smith, na podstawie seriali telewizyjnych, wyobrażał sobie imprezy w posiadłościach bogaczy: alkohol, prochy i orgietka w każdym dostępnym pokoju – może i ma trochę rzeczy na sumieniu, jazda po pijaku i różne inne…</p><p>– ...oskarżenia o gwałt? – Debbie weszła mu w słowo. Była potwornie cięta, gdy chodziło o przemoc wobec kobiet, udzielała się nawet w kilku różnych stowarzyszeniach. – To miałeś na myśli?</p><p>Jesse poczuł, że znów się czerwieni. Niepotrzebnie stawał w obronie kogoś, kto na to nie zasługiwał.</p><p>– Ja… – potrząsnął głową. – Przecież wiesz, że nie znoszę Arnie’ego i nigdy bym…</p><p>– Wiem. – Debbie przykryła jego dłoń swoją, upierścienioną i niezbyt zgrabną; dłoń kobiety, która mimo dostępu do najlepszych i najdroższych kremów, nie zamierzała ukrywać swojej przeszłości. – Nie podejrzewam cię o bycie takim dupkiem, Jess.</p><p>– Po prostu… akurat w tym przypadku jedyną winą Arnie’ego była jego naiwność. No i głupota. Równie dobrze to mnie mogliby wsadzić do pudła.</p><p>Całe szczęście Debbie nie kontynuowała tego tematu i zamiast tego zapytała o wizytę u notariusza. Wcześniej proponowała, że pomoże Jesse’emu upłynnić resztę majątku, sprzedać mieszkanie i załatwić wszystkie potrzebne papiery, miała w końcu duże doświadczenie w takich sprawach, ale on się uparł, że sam sobie ze wszystkim poradzi. Jestem już dużym chłopcem, Debbie, nie trzeba mnie prowadzić za rączkę, oświadczył i trzymał się tego uparcie, żeby nie powiedzieć: desperacko, chociaż nie raz i nie dwa razy miał ochotę zadzwonić do macochy z błaganiem o pomoc. Jakoś jednak wytrwał w swoim postanowieniu. Nie był najlepszy w tak zwanym “ogarnianiu rzeczywistości”, ale okazało się, że nauki ojca nie poszły w las – gdy przyszło co do czego, potrafił stanąć na wysokości zadania i był z tego powodu cholernie dumny.</p><p>– A jak twoje plany ratowania świata? – zagaił, starając się nie zerkać na zegarek raz za razem. Bał się korków. Bał się tego, że spóźni się do Zacka. Postanowił, że zostanie z macochą jeszcze dwadzieścia minut, a potem sobie pójdzie. – Zdarzyło się coś nowego?</p><p>– Ha! – Na twarzy Debbie pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. – Kojarzysz może rodzinę Martinssonów? Rodzice nauczyciele, syn wykładowca, córka fizyk w NASA… no, w każdym razie pani Martinsson pracuje w liceum w Marshdown, typ działaczki, ale takiej normalnej, nie kościółkowej. Od razu przypadłyśmy sobie do gustu. Oni tam potrzebują dosłownie wszystkiego, włącznie z cholernym papierem toaletowym w łazienkach, nasze kochane władze od lat ignorują problem, jakby ignorowanie mogło sprawić, że Marshdown cudownym sposobem rozpłynie się w powietrzu. Rozmawiałam już z prawnikiem, w przyszłym tygodniu zaczynamy prace remontowe, a później…</p><p>Jesse znowu popatrzył na zegarek. Jezu, był takim niewdzięcznym draniem! Debbie starała się, jak mogła i wspierała go, odkąd tylko pamiętał – nie należała do kobiet w typie “mamuśka-kwoka” i, jak sama twierdziła, instynkt macierzyński znała jedynie z teorii, ale jej szorstka miłość była jedynym uczuciem, którego Jesse doświadczał jako dzieciak. A teraz nie potrafił nawet wysłuchać do końca opowieści o planach pomocy dla liceum w Marshdown. Siedział jak na szpilkach. Gdyby był trochę odważniejszy (lub trochę mniej uprzejmy) już dawno zerwałby się z miejsca i pognał na parking.</p><p>Zamiast tego z westchnieniem wbił widelczyk w ciasto, które przyniosła kelnerka, trochę podobna do Betty, chociaż blond włosy miała ewidentnie farbowane i poruszała się z mniejszym wdziękiem. Jadł bez zapału, próbując skupić się na tym, co mówiła Debbie, ale bez powodzenia – jego myśli uciekały w kierunku Zacka, a wyobraźnia przywoływała jego twarz,  ruchliwe dłonie z obgryzionymi paznokciami, całą sylwetkę. Ciekawe, co teraz robi, pomyślał. Czyta? A może wkurza swoim gadulstwem Marię Suarez lub któregoś z nowych pacjentów?</p><p>Zaraz, zaraz… – w jego głowie nastąpił gwałtowny przeskok – jakie nazwisko Debbie przed chwilą wymieniła? Martinsson? Dlaczego wydaje mi się, że gdzieś je już wcześniej słyszałem?</p><p>Martinsson, Martinsson… Nie, za nic nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, gdzie i w jakich okolicznościach poznał jakiegoś Martinssona, albo jakąś Martinsson. Może po prostu przeczytał w gazecie o tej fizyczce z NASA i zapamiętał, jak się nazywała?</p><p>Nieważne. To przecież nie miało teraz żadnego znaczenia.</p><p>Dopiero po dłuższej chwili zorientował się, że Debbie zamilkła i przygląda mu się z mieszaniną niepokoju i rozbawienia.</p><p>– Przepraszam – wyjąkał. – Debbie, ja po prostu… Mogłabyś powtórzyć?</p><p>– Lunch w towarzystwie takiej starej krowy, jak ja, to kiepski pomysł na spędzanie wolnego czasu, co nie? Zwłaszcza dla dwudziestolatka – zakpiła dobrodusznie. Całe szczęście trudno ją było obrazić. Jesse’emu zrobiło się strasznie głupio. – Nie tłumacz się, Jess – powiedziała, widząc, że pasierb chce coś powiedzieć, zapewne znowu przeprosić. – Ja wszystko rozumiem. Naprawdę. Masz teraz kupę rzeczy na głowie, nie powinnam cię tutaj ściągać na siłę. Prędzej czy później i tak byś się do mnie odezwał, mam rację?</p><p>Pokiwał głową. To prawda, na pewno by to niej zadzwonił, była przecież jedyną rodziną, jaką jeszcze posiadał, chociaż nie łączyły ich żadne więzy krwi. Zależało mu na niej. Im robił się starszy, tym bardziej doceniał rolę, jaką odgrywała w jego popieprzonym życiu.</p><p>– No właśnie – poklepała go po dłoni. – Moja wina. No już, biegnij, młody, przecież widzę, że nie możesz usiedzieć w miejscu.</p><p>– Debbie…</p><p>– Znikaj stąd. Ale już!</p><p>Nie dał sobie tego powtarzać dwa razy. Powtórzył “przepraszam” i “zadzwonię wieczorem”, przysunął krzesło do stolika, rzucił drobne na blat, nie słuchając zapewnień, że Debbie ureguluje rachunek, bo przecież to ona go zaprosiła na ten cholerny lunch, i już go nie było. Ulicę pokonał biegiem. Odetchnął dopiero za kółkiem, zastanawiając się, którą drogę wybrać, żeby jak najszybciej wydostać się z miasta, które popołudniami zmieniało się w wypełnione ruchem i hałasem monstrum, gotowe pokrzyżować człowiekowi wszystkie plany. Dobrze, że była sobota. W weekendy na ulicach robiło się nieco spokojniej, więc istniała spora szansa, że Jesse dotrze do szpitala na czas, nie pakując się przy tym w żadne, nadprogramowe przygody.</p><p>Chwilę później zrozumiał, że jego nadzieje okazały się złudne. Los ewidentnie go nienawidził.</p><p>– Nie – mruknął, stojąc w ogonku, którego nie usprawiedliwiały żadne światła. – Tylko nie to!</p><p>Podgłośnił radio i poszukał lokalnej stacji. A potem zaklął. Szpetnie. Tak szpetnie, że nawet Zack Liu byłby pod wrażeniem i najpewniej wyraziłby ironiczny podziw, że panicz Buchanan zna tego rodzaju, brzydkie słowa.</p><p>Doszło do karambolu. Ciężarówka leżała w poprzek drogi, niczym monstrualny żuk o zadartych w górę kołach-kończynach (barwne porównanie radiowca), a jakby tego było mało, zderzyło się kilka osobówek. Ktoś zginął na miejscu (kobieta, czterdzieści osiem lat), wiele osób zostało rannych i właśnie trwały prace, mające na celu wydobycie zakleszczonego w kabinie kierowcy TIR-a. Zdaniem spikera, całkowite udrożnienie drogi, potrwa ładnych kilka godzin, więc uprasza się kierowców, żeby w miarę możliwości wybierali inne trasy. Ci natomiast, którzy już teraz utknęli w korku, musieli, no cóż, nadal w nim stać, czekając na zmiłowanie służb porządkowych.</p><p>Jesse z całej siły rąbnął dłonią w klakson. Nie był jedyny. Kierowców, do których właśnie docierało, że spóźnią się na spotkania albo wcale nie dotrą tam, gdzie planowali, ogarniała złość, ściśle powiązana z bezsilnością. Niektórzy próbowali zawrócić, łamiąc przy tym sto jeden przepisów drogowych i Jesse pewnie wziąłby z nich przykład, ale niestety, utknął w przewężeniu i został pozbawiony jakiejkolwiek możliwości manewru. Jedyne, co mógł zrobić, to w żółwim tempie poruszać się naprzód.</p><p>Bezsilność była straszna. Najgorsze uczucie, jakiego można doświadczyć. Jesse wolałby już, żeby los postawił mu na drodze jakieś wyzwanie w rodzaju awarii silnika, przebitej opony albo (a niech tam!) drobnej stłuczki, natomiast zupełnie nie potrafił sobie poradzić z koniecznością tkwienia w korku, na który nie miał żadnego wpływu.</p><p>Mijały minuty, potem godziny. Robiło się ciemno. Po dwóch godzinach jazdy na pieprzonej jedynce, zamienianej w porywach na pieprzoną dwójkę, Jesse dotarł do skrzyżowania, do którego w normalnych okolicznościach powinien dojechać w kwadrans. To tutaj doszło do katastrofy. Osobówki ściągnięto już na pobocze (jedno auto wyglądało naprawdę paskudnie, jakby ktoś, jakieś olbrzymie dziecko, dla zabawy zwinęło je w harmonijkę), ale ciężarówka nadal leżała tam, gdzie się przewróciła, i faktycznie przypominała żuka: dużego, paskudnego i bardzo, ale to bardzo martwego. Jesse popatrzył na nią z beznamiętną ciekawością, nie potrafiąc wykrzesać z siebie ani krztyny empatii – był zbyt zdenerwowany, żeby myśleć o nieszczęściu człowieka, który zasnął za kierownicą i spowodował wypadek – a potem sięgnął po komórkę, którą niemal w tej samym momencie musiał odłożyć, ponieważ znowu ruszyli. Zresztą co by to dało, gdyby zadzwonił teraz do szpitala? Zack i tak nie chciałby z nim rozmawiać, a gdyby nawet, z pewnością uznałby, że karambol i korek to tylko wymówka, którą Jesse wymyślił na poczekaniu, żeby usprawiedliwić swoją absencję.</p><p>Nie ma szans, żebym dotarł do szpitala przed końcem pory odwiedzin, uświadomił sobie z rozpaczą. Musiałbym umieć fruwać!</p><p>Mimo to, potoczył się dalej, a gdy pokonał wreszcie skrzyżowanie, zrobiło się nieco luźniej. Zakorkowane były, tak dla odmiany, pasy prowadzące w stronę miasta, czy  raczej jeden pas, bo drugi został zastawiony przez czerwono-białe barierki ze znakiem stopu, natomiast na trasie wylotowej korek zaczął się rozrzedzać. Jesse zacisnął zęby (“Uspokój się, nawet jakbyś miał dojechać na miejsce o północy, i tak wedrzesz się do szpitala, żeby zobaczyć Zacka chociaż przez pięć minut.”) i pojechał dalej, w nieco szybszym, aczkolwiek dalekim od zawrotnego, tempie, po wiecznie remontowanej wylotówce z Arkas. Pedał gazu docisnął dopiero wtedy, gdy skręcił na drogę szybkiego ruchu, i chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu przekroczył obowiązującą prędkość... to znaczy przekroczył ją AŻ TAK, a do tego w pełni świadomie. Zreflektował się dopiero po kilkunastu minutach, bo przyszło mu do głowy, że tylko tego by brakowało, żeby zatrzymała go teraz policja. Od tej pory uważał na znaki i starał się opanować instynkt, który kazał mu docisnąć gaz do dechy i pomknąć do celu w zawrotnym tempie.</p><p>Było już całkowicie ciemno, gdy dotarł na parking. Budynek szpitala, niezbyt estetyczny (który szpital wygląda estetycznie?), ale rozświetlony od wewnątrz jak dom przed Bożym Narodzeniem, sprawiał raczej przyjazne wrażenie. Mimo to, Jesse się wzdrygnął – to miejsce nadal budziło w nim masę sprzecznych uczuć – a potem zerknął na wyświetlacz komórki. Zrobiło się późno, zbyt późno, żeby tak po prostu wparadować do środka i zażądać “widzenia” z Zackiem. Dlatego wystukał SMS-a do Betty, pytając ją, czy ma teraz dyżur, a jeśli tak, to czy w drodze wyjątku mogłaby go wpuścić, oczywiście, o ile nie będzie miała z tego powodu żadnych kłopotów.</p><p>Odpowiedź przyszła niemal natychmiast.</p><p>
  <em>Jestem teraz w domu :( :( :( </em>
</p><p>Jesse westchnął. Wyglądało na to, że los nie zamierzał mu dzisiaj niczego ułatwiać.</p><p>No cóż, skoro Betty nie mogła mu pomóc, musiał poradzić sobie sam, ostatecznie nie było przecież AŻ TAK późno. Czas odwiedzin skończył się zaledwie dwie godziny wcześniej. Gdyby był Zackiem Liu albo kimś innym, obdarzony nieokiełznaną elokwencją, na pewno bez problemu zbajerowałby zarówno ochronę jak i dyżurującą pielęgniarkę, ale ponieważ był tylko sobą, niezbyt przebojowym i wiecznie niepewnym siebie Jesse’em Buchananem, postawił na szczerość. Przepraszam, wiem, że o tej porze nie wpuszczacie już gości, ale na drodze doszło do wypadku i nie dałem rady przyjechać wcześniej. Tak, wiem, która jest godzina. Tak, rozumiem, że regulamin nie pozwala, ale… Oczywiście, poczekam, nigdzie mi się nie spieszy.</p><p>Ochroniarz zadzwonił po pielęgniarkę z oddziału, która obiecała, że zaraz przyjdzie. Jesse spodziewał się Marii Suarez i zaczął nawet przygotowywać zestaw argumentów, żeby ją przekonać do nagięcia zasad, ale ku własnemu zdumieniu (i przerażeniu) zobaczył panią Moore, przez co kompletnie zapomniał, co zamierzał powiedzieć. Jezu, co za pech, przemknęło mu przez głowę, gdy opanował się na tyle, żeby powiedzieć przełożonej pielęgniarek „dobry wieczór” i pokrótce wyłożyć swoją sprawę. Najpierw korek, a teraz cerber w spódnicy, który na pewno nie zgodzi się na żadne ustępstwo. Dlaczego, do cholery, wszystko sprzysięgło się dzisiaj przeciwko niemu?</p><p>– Panie Buchanan. – Popatrzyła na niego jak na dzieciaka z podstawówki, który wbrew zakazowi biegał po korytarzu w czasie przerwy. – Wie pan, która…</p><p>– Tak, wiem, że już późno – wszedł jej w słowo. Był zdesperowany i gotowy stoczyć każdą walkę, nawet beznadziejną, z góry skazaną na niepowodzenie. – Naprawdę wiem, patrzyłem na zegarek. W zasadzie nic innego nie robiłem, tylko patrzyłem na zegarek, stojąc w korku, który sparaliżował całe Arkas. Gdybym tylko mógł, przyjechałbym wcześniej, niech mi pani wierzy, pani Moore, ale nie mam takiej mocy sprawczej, żeby udrożnić drogę wylotową z miasta. Musiałem czekać, tak jak wszyscy.</p><p>– To czemu pan nie zawrócił? Trzeba było zawrócić.</p><p>– Obiecałem, że przyjadę – odparł jakby to wyjaśniało wszystko: jego desperację, nerwy, szaleńczą jazdę, próbę dostania się na oddział poza godzinami odwiedzin. – Obiecałem Zackowi, że będę do niego przyjeżdżał w każdą sobotę.</p><p>Zacięta twarz pielęgniarki trochę złagodniała.</p><p>– Trzeba było zadzwonić, zna pan przecież numer do szpitala. Pan Liu na pewno by zrozumiał.</p><p>Naprawdę tak sądziła, czy sprawdzała w ten sposób wytrzymałość jego nerwów? Jesse spojrzał jej prosto w oczy (były niebieskie, wyblakłe, otoczone jasnymi rzęsami – pani Moore nigdy się nie malowała), ale nie dostrzegł w nich ani krztyny złośliwości. Co najwyżej ciekawość.</p><p>Już po sekundzie miał ochotę odwrócić głowę, nie zrobił tego jednak.</p><p>– Nie. Nie zrozumiałby – powiedział to z absolutnym przekonaniem. Znał przecież Zacka. Wiedział, jakimi pokrętnymi drogami wędrują jego myśli. – Jest pewny, że o nim zapomniałem, że przestało mi zależeć, chociaż to przecież nieprawda. Proszę, niech mi pani pozwoli z nim porozmawiać. Chociaż pięć minut.</p><p>Był niemal pewien, że usłyszy odpowiedź odmowną, wskazywały na to wszystkie przesłanki. Słyszał dudnienie własnego serca i wydawało mu się, że pani Moore też musi je słyszeć, waliło przecież tak głośno, zagłuszało nawet charakterystyczne skwierczenie jarzeniówek. Zdradzało jego uczucia. Jesse latami próbował nauczyć się ukrywać swoje emocje (zwłaszcza przed ojcem), pokazywać światu beznamiętną twarz pokerzysty, ale było dokładnie tak, jak twierdził Quinn – wszystko, co Jesse nosił w środku, od razu wypływało na zewnątrz, zabarwiało jego policzki, dodawało ekspresyjności gestom, pojawiało się w oczach, w ruchu warg, brwi, a nawet brody. Wygląd zawsze go zdradzał, był ciężarem, którego Jesse nie potrafił unieść, i musiało minąć naprawdę dużo czasu – no i musiał pojawić się River Quinn – żeby własna cielesność przestała wprawiać go w zakłopotanie.</p><p>– Pięć minut – powiedziała pani Moore. – I ani minuty dłużej.</p><p>Zgodziła się! Jesse z wrażenia na chwilę zapomniał o oddychaniu. Zamiast podziękować i przysiąc na wszystkie świętości, że nie nadużyje pokładanego w nim zaufania, pokiwał tylko głową i poszedł za pielęgniarką, która prowadziła go na oddział, jakby znowu był pacjentem, niezdolnym do samodzielnego przemieszczania się po terenie szpitala. A przecież znał tę drogę na pamięć, mógłby ją pokonać z zamkniętymi oczami.</p><p>Dopiero teraz, gdy decyzja została podjęta, a Jesse wiedział na sto procent, że zobaczy się z Zackiem, poczuł ukłucie niepokoju – a raczej symptom zbliżającego się ataku paniki. Jak Zack zareaguje? Co powie? Na pewno jest wściekły, rozczarowany, pełen jak najgorszych emocji, które wszystkie naraz – niczym salwa plutonu egzekucyjnego – wystrzelą w kierunku spóźnionego gościa. Będzie ironizował i udawał, że cała sytuacja zupełnie go nie obchodzi, czy po prostu, najzwyczajniej w świecie, każe się Jesse’emu wynosić?</p><p>– Powiem mu, że przyszedłeś.</p><p>Jesse znowu pokiwał głową. Tylko na tyle było go stać.</p><p>Gdy został sam w pustej świetlicy, która nie została jeszcze uporządkowana po godzinach odwiedzin (krzesła stały w różnych dziwnych miejscach, daleko od stołów, gdzieniegdzie poniewierały się gry planszowe i przybory do malowania), zaczął nerwowo krążyć od ściany do ściany. Oglądał obrazki, wykonane przez pacjentów i przyczepione do wielkiej tablicy korkowej naprzeciw drzwi – niektóre były naprawdę niezłe – bez zrozumienia czytał tytuły książek, stojących na regale, wziął do ręki pudełko gry Monopoly, odłożył je na miejsce, pozbierał kredki i wcisnął je do wielkiego, kolorowego opakowania ozdobionego wizerunkami jednorożców, które na pewno spodobałoby się kilkuletniej dziewczynce. Czuł w klatce piersiowej… a może w żołądku?... potworny ciężar, jakby jego organizm wypełniały kamienie. Było zupełnie tak, jak przed egzaminem w szkole albo przed ważnym zebraniem zarządu AgroBuchu. Stres. Jesse wiedział, że to głupie i nieadekwatne do sytuacji, ale mimo to, za nic nie potrafił się uspokoić.</p><p>Kroki na korytarzu. Szmer rozmowy. Aż wreszcie znajoma sylwetka w drzwiach: ręce w kieszeniach, kaptur, szczupłe ciało ukryte pod zbyt obszernymi dresami. Jesse, niewiele myśląc, ruszył do przodu i zamiast cokolwiek tłumaczyć (tłumaczenia i tak by się na nic nie zdały), wyciągnął ręce i przytulił Zacka Liu, nie zważając na jego pozę, wyrażającą głęboką, starannie wystudiowaną obojętność.</p><p>– Przepraszam – szepnął. – Był wypadek na drodze, wpakowałem się w straszny korek. Nie zrobiłem tego specjalnie.</p><p>Zack, zaskoczony dotykiem, zesztywniał w jego uścisku i Jesse sam już nie wiedział, czy dobrze zrobił, czy właśnie popełnił horrendalny błąd. Oberwę, czy nie oberwę?, przemknęło mu przez głowę. Czuł pod palcami żebra Zacka pod cienką bluzą i napięte mięśnie jego ramion. Naprawdę miał nadzieję, że poprzez ten prosty gest, przekaże mu więcej niż mógłby wyrazić słowami, ale gdy mijały kolejne sekundy, odmierzane uderzeniami serca, i nic się nie zmieniało – Zack nadal był nieruchomy jak skała – nadzieję zastąpił lęk, że właśnie została zaprzepaszczona ostatnia szansa i nic nie można na to poradzić.</p><p>I właśnie wtedy, gdy Jesse był już w połowie drogi do poddania się rozpaczy, Zack odwzajemnił uścisk. Najpierw ostrożnie, jakby nie był pewny, czy dobrze to robi, a potem z całej siły.</p><p>– Myślałem, że nie przyjedziesz – stwierdził zduszonym szeptem.</p><p>– Przecież obiecałem.</p><p>– E, takie tam gadanie. Wszyscy tak mówią.</p><p>– Nie. – Jesse odsunął Zacka na długość ramienia i popatrzył mu w twarz. – Nie, Zack. Nie “takie tam” i nie “wszyscy”. Może jestem staroświecki, ale traktuję takie obietnice poważnie… i wiesz co? Byłoby naprawdę miło, gdybyś trochę bardziej mi ufał.</p><p>Zack nie odpowiedział od razu. Utkwił wzrok w podłodze.</p><p>– Ludzie bez przerwy wciskają innym kit – mruknął w końcu. – Ja też tak robię. To nasza gatunkowa cecha.</p><p>– Nie ja. – Jesse pokręcił głową. – Nie, jeśli coś jest naprawdę ważne.</p><p>Chwycił Zacka za ręce. Znał jego dłonie bardzo dobrze, obserwował je przecież wielokrotnie: były drobne, szorstkie, z obgryzionymi paznokciami, niezależnie od okoliczności pełne drobnych skaleczeń, jakby ich właściciel próbował przebić nimi ścianę albo wykopać tunel. Nieładne, ale w jakiś sposób wzruszające. Aż chciało się je pocałować… Jesse, oczywiście, tego nie zrobił, wiedział, że dla Zacka byłoby to zbyt wiele, ale nie wypuszczał ich ze swoich tak długo, aż pani Moore ostentacyjnie zapukała w drzwi, dając do zrozumienia, że czas wizyty właśnie dobiega końca.</p><p>– Przyjadę za tydzień. Słyszysz?</p><p>Zack skrzywił się z niedowierzaniem. Jesse’emu to nie wystarczyło.</p><p>– Powtórz – zażądał, chwytając go za ramiona. Potrząsnął nim lekko. – Powtórz, co właśnie powiedziałem.</p><p>– Przyjedziesz za tydzień.</p><p>– Brzmisz niewiarygodnie, Liu. Postaraj się trochę bardziej.</p><p>Patrzyli na siebie, tym razem nie uciekając wzrokiem w żadnym kierunku. Para ciemnych i para jasnych oczu. W obu odbijało się światło zawieszonej w pobliżu lampy.</p><p>Zack przełknął ślinę. Nerwowym gestem poprawił kaptur bluzy.</p><p>– Przyjedziesz do mnie za tydzień – powiedział, zaskoczony własnymi słowami, a także tonem, którym zostały wypowiedziane.  – Przyjedziesz. Do mnie. Za. Tydzień.</p><p>– Dokładnie tak – uśmiechnął się Jesse. – No widzisz? Jak chcesz, to potrafisz. Jestem z ciebie cholernie dumny.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Tej nocy Zack odważył się wreszcie przeczytać zeszyt terapeutyczny Jesse’ego Buchanana. Przeczytał go dwa razy, od deski do deski. A potem wracał jeszcze do fragmentów, które wydały mu się ważne, jak uczeń, który uczy się na pamięć zadanej lekcji.</p><p>Najważniejsze (i zarazem najbardziej niewiarygodne, trudne do ogarnięcia umysłem) było to, co Jesse pisał na tylnej okładce notatnika, w ostatnią noc przed wyjściem ze szpitala. Jego pismo, zazwyczaj wyraźne i niemal dziecinne w swoim kształcie, stawało się coraz mniejsze, rozdygotane, trudne do rozczytania, aż w końcu upodobniło się do szlaczków pozbawionych znaczenia. Zack był jednak uparty. Zamiast dać sobie spokój z próbą odcyfrowania tych ostatnich, chaotycznych zapisków z okładki, tak długo nad nimi ślęczał, aż w końcu udało mu się pojąć znaczenie każdego słowa.</p><p>– Niech cię szlag, Buchanan – prychnął. Odruchowo spojrzał na drugie łóżko w pokoju, ale spał na nim ktoś inny, ktoś, kto nie był Jesse’em, i z kim Zack nie próbował nawiązywać bliższego kontaktu. – “Nauczyłeś mnie pisać lewą ręką”. Co to ma być, do cholery? Poezja ze spalonego teatru?</p><p>Przewrócił kartkę i zaczął czytać od nowa.</p><p>Zrobiło mu się gorąco, więc z pomrukiem irytacji zrzucił z siebie kołdrę, która  zsunęła się na podłogę. Piżama była mokra od potu. Zack pomyślał, że nabawił się jakiegoś idiotycznego przeziębienia (trzeba było nie łazić bez kurtki po ogrodzie, razem z doktorem Parkerem), ale gdy dotknął czoła, okazało się, że winy za stan, w którym się właśnie znajdował, nie dało się zrzucić na zwykłą gorączkę. Chodziło o coś innego. O kogoś. O Jesse’ego Buchanana. O to, jak wyglądał, gdy Zack zobaczył go w świetlicy, o wyraz jego oczu, gdy na niego patrzył, o to, że – oczywiście! – od razu wyskoczył do niego z łapami, jakby wszystko musiał zbadać przez dotyk, zupełnie jak kilkuletnie dziecko. Cholerny Jesse Buchanan, który jakimś cudem nakłonił panią Moore do złamania regulaminu i wdarł się na oddział poza porą odwiedzin, gdy Zack przestał już wierzyć, że kiedykolwiek go jeszcze zobaczy.</p><p>Tak, naprawdę w to zwątpił. I był na siebie potwornie wściekły, że czekał na Jesse’ego jak ostatni idiota, od rana myślał tylko o tym, że posiedzą przy herbacie i pogadają o bzdurach jak para dobrych kumpli, a przecież powinien podchodzić do takich rzeczy realistycznie. Ludzie bez przerwy łamią obietnice. Jak mogłem chociaż przez minutę sądzić, krzyczał na siebie w duchu, gdy tymczasem pora odwiedzin trwała w najlepsze, a jego nikt nie wołał na spotkanie, że jaśnie panicz będzie odwiedzał w wariatkowie kogoś takiego, jak ja? Takie rzeczy się nie zdarzają. Nigdy. To prawda, parę razy przyjechał, pewnie dla rozrywki, ale powinienem przewidzieć, że prędzej czy później się znudzi, bo  wszyscy się nudzą. Dlaczego Jesse Buchanan  miałby okazać się inny?</p><p>Była złość (to przede wszystkim), było rozczarowanie, był smutek. Zack nie potrafił sobie znaleźć miejsca i raz po raz wyglądał przez okno, które wychodziło na parking, żeby sprawdzić, czy samochód Jesse’ego nie zjeżdża właśnie z drogi i nie zatrzymuje się pod budynkiem szpitala.</p><p>Na koniec pojawiła się rezygnacja.</p><p>Zack postanowił, że zapomni o Jesse’em Buchananie; że najnormalniej w świecie wyrzuci go z głowy, tak jak wyrzucił z głowy wielu innych ludzi. Niektórzy wracali niczym upiory, wyłaniali się z mroku w momentach, gdy Zacka ogarniała słabość, przez co gorzej nad sobą panował – jak Trey Blevins, Luke czy profesor O’Reilly – ale inni, cała zgraja duchów z przeszłości, zniknęła w pomrokach dziejów raz na zawsze, straciła twarze, imiona i przestała mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Z Jesse’em będzie tak samo, postanowił, gdy pora odwiedzin dobiegła końca, a on opuścił wreszcie punkt obserwacyjny na parapecie i wrócił do łóżka. Kto to w ogóle jest, ten Jesse Buchanan? Znałem kogoś o takim imieniu i nazwisku? A może tylko o nim czytałem lub słyszałem od kogoś plotki, bo przecież nie mogłem poznać osobiście kogoś, kto wychował się w apartamentowcu a wakacje spędzał w posiadłości, zajmującej tysiące mil kwadratowych?</p><p>Godzinę później przyszła do niego pani Moore i kazała iść do świetlicy.</p><p>– A co? – warknął, zły na pielęgniarkę, że zakłóca mu spokój. Wybierał się właśnie pod prysznic, miał już nawet ręcznik przerzucony przez ramię i dzierżył w dłoni szczoteczkę do zębów. – Nie ma komu posprzątać po dzisiejszej imprezie? Potrzebujecie wolontariusza?</p><p>Nie odpowiedziała, niczego nie wyjaśniła, zacisnęła tylko usta w wąską kreskę i zniknęła za drzwiami. Zack z początku zamierzał zignorować to dziwne wezwanie (niech sobie, durnie, sami sprzątają w swojej cholernej świetlicy), ale w końcu zwyciężyła ciekawość. O co mogło chodzić tej starej prukwie?  Co ona znowu kombinowała?</p><p>Gdy zobaczył Jesse’ego, a potem został przez niego ZAGARNIĘTY, wszystkie postanowienia szlag trafił i nie było już mowy o żadnym zapominaniu czy udawaniu, że ktoś taki w ogóle nie istniał. Jesse istniał. Był tutaj. Żywy. Realny. Do bólu cielesny. Myśląc o nim teraz, kilka godzin później, Zack poczuł, że robi się twardy, chociaż wcale nie miał ochoty łączyć własnego wzwodu z osobą cholernego Buchanana, wydawało się to… bardzo, ale to bardzo nie na miejscu. A jednak to robił, wyobrażał sobie Jesse’ego i dotykał samego siebie, nie przejmując się towarzystwem współlokatora, pogrążonego w ciężkim, farmakologicznym śnie. I tak się nie obudzi, a jeśli nawet, to co z tego? Mężczyzna musi zaspokajać własne potrzeby, wszyscy o tym wiedzą. Wszyscy to robią. Problem w tym, że nie wszyscy myślą przy tym o drugim facecie.</p><p>Skończył z cichym jękiem, odchylając głowę i mocno zaciskając powieki, a ponieważ nie miał się czym wytrzeć, wymacał na podłodze jedną ze swoich koszulek, która i tak nadawała się już do prania. Lepsze to, niż nic. Jego współlokator nawet nie drgnął, spał jak zabity i pewnie spałby nawet wtedy, gdyby tuż nad jego głową odpalono race – Zack dobrze pamiętał ten stan, gdy człowiek ma w sobie tyle chemii, że nawet otwieranie oczu wydaje się zadaniem ponad siły. Właściwie prawie facetowi zazdrościł tej chemicznie spreparowanej obojętności, ale z drugiej strony, biorąc pod uwagę to, co go czekało później, gdy już się ocknie i odzyska pamięć (uświadomi sobie wtedy, po raz kolejny, że zabił własną rodzinę, bo zachciało mu się docisnąć gaz do dechy na terenie zabudowanym w piątkowy wieczór), należało mu raczej współczuć. Nie ma nic gorszego od wyrzutów sumienia. Sukinsyny rzucają się na ciebie jak stado zgłodniałych wilków i szarpią tak długo, aż rozerwą twój umysł na drobne części.</p><p>Ciekawe, czy Trey… czy czasem o mnie myśli, przemknęło Zackowi przez głowę. Podciągnął spodnie i zawiązał sznurek, żeby nie zleciały mu z tyłka podczas spania, co zdarzało się bardzo często. Nigdy nie miał zbyt dużo sadła, był szczupły i raczej drobny, ale teraz, w szpitalu, przypominał szkielet ledwo obleczony skórą. I to nie tak, że niczego nie jadł, wręcz przeciwnie, apetyt mu dopisywał, problem w tym, że nie przekładało się to na wzrost jego wagi, co przy każdych pomiarach skłaniało doktora Parkera do żartów podszytych obawą. Było trochę tak, jakby Zack za szybko wszystko spalał – jakby nadmiar skrajnych emocji, które wiecznie przetaczały się przez jego ciało, uniemożliwiał przybranie choćby o funt czy półtora. Czasem zastanawiał się, czy pewnego pięknego dnia po prostu nie pęknie jak balon. Puff! Był Zack Liu, nie ma Zacka Liu. Zostanie tylko potłuczona skorupa, której zawartość wystrzeli w kosmos i nigdy więcej nie wróci na orbitę planety Ziemi.</p><p>Bywały momenty, że Zack CHCIAŁ, żeby Trey Blevins o nim pamiętał, i żeby CIERPIAŁ z tego powodu tak samo, jak ten facet z łóżka obok, który zabił swoją rodzinę, ale innym razem litościwie życzył mu amnezji. Albo tego, żeby pamiętał tylko dobre chwile, bo przecież było takich sporo i pewnie zdarzyłyby się nowe, gdyby nie, no cóż, wrodzony talent Zacka Liu do pieprzenia życia sobie i wszystkim wokoło. Starał się nie bawić w wymyślanie scenariuszy “co by było gdyby” (co by było, gdybym nie poszedł na policję, co by było, gdybym powiedział Treyowi o machlojkach jego zastępcy, co by było, gdybym wtedy, na podwórku, zamiast chwytać go za fiuta, odbębnił przed nim spowiedź jak przed cholernym pastorem), ale czasem, nocą, nie potrafił się powstrzymać i wyobrażał sobie siebie i Treya, ich harleye i niekończącą się przestrzeń, rozwijającą się przed nimi jak zielono-brunatny materiał. Tak, za motorem też tęsknił. Za pędem. Świstem w uszach. Uczuciem nieokiełznanej radości, która gotuje się w piersi coraz bardziej i bardziej, z każdą pokonywaną milą, aż w końcu musisz – po prostu MUSISZ – ją z siebie wykrzyczeć. Wielokrotnie tak właśnie z Treyem robili, jechali na pustkowie i wrzeszczeli jak obłąkani, czasami przez wiele godzin. Potem nie mogli mówić i Joy, zamiast zimnego piwa, stawiała przed nimi kubki z herbatą doprawioną imbirem i miodem, utyskując, że zachowują się jak małe dzieci.</p><p>Jego ciało ostygło, a serce wróciło do równowagi. Powidoki orgazmu umknęły spod czaszki, zostawiając po sobie poczucie dojmującej pustki oraz głód, potworny głód czyjegoś dotyku, czyjegoś ciała tuż obok, które, już po wszystkim, można by do siebie przygarnąć. Ręka nigdy nie wystarczała, była tylko namiastką, podobnie zresztą jak szybki seks z tą czy inną dziewczyną, w czasach, gdy Zack jeździł jeszcze z Yellow Dragons. Zawsze, odkąd tylko pamiętał, czegoś mu brakowało. Tylko czego? Przecież bywało mu dobrze, to nie tak, że seks nie sprawiał mu przyjemności, po prostu… to tylko fizjologia, prawda?, chemia w mózgu, mimowolne ruchy bioder, tego typu rzeczy. Żadnej poezji. </p><p>Tego, co dawno temu, tuż po ucieczce z domu, Zack robił z facetami, najczęściej kilkanaście lub kilkadziesiąt lat starszymi od siebie, nie nazywał seksem, wolał sformułowanie: “robota”. Idę na “robotę”, ta “robota” mnie kiedyś wykończy, dostałem dzisiaj ekstra dodatek za “robotę” w plenerze. Myślenie o tym w taki sposób było łatwiejsze, niż nazywanie samego siebie “męską dziwką”, chociaż trącało hipokryzją, z czego Zack doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę. Nie to było jednak najgorsze, ostatecznie wielu młodych uciekinierów zarabiało w taki sposób, no, chyba że zajmowało się innym nielegalnym fachem: złodziejstwem albo lataniem na posyłki dla któregoś z dzielnicowych gierojów. Najgorsze było to, że Zack, w głębi duszy, nie czuł do tej “roboty” aż takiej niechęci, jaką powinien czuć heteroseksualny chłopak w jego wieku. Szybko opanował zasady. A jakby tego było mało, jego zdradzieckie cielsko, za którym przepadały oblechy z Westside Parku, zwłaszcza te z obsesją na punkcie Azjatów, reagowało zupełnie nieadekwatnym do sytuacji podnieceniem.</p><p>Tak, podniecało go pieprzenie się z facetami: w krzakach, w pustostanach, na zapleczach podłych spelun, na podwórkach i na tyłach garaży. Tak, dochodził wtedy znacznie szybciej i mocniej, niż w przyjemnych pokojach hotelowych albo w mieszkaniach dziewczyn, które zapraszały go do siebie na noc, po tej czy innej imprezie w klubie. Nienawidził się za to, ale tak właśnie było, chociaż jednocześnie pośpiech tych aktów, ich wulgarność i przedmiotowość, z jakim był traktowany, napawały go odrazą, tak wielką, że pierwsze, co robił po powrocie z Westside Parku, to wkładał palec do gardła. Musiał wyrzygać wszystko, co wcześniej połknął, aż do ostatniej kropli. A potem musiał się wykąpać, trąc ciało gąbką z taką siłą, że robił się cały czerwony, a w niektórych miejscach schodziła mu nawet skóra. Mimo to, ciągle tam wracał: do parku i do oblechów, którzy poufałym gestem wkładali mu banknoty do tylnej kieszeni jeansów. Dopiero rok później, gdy znalazł inne źródło utrzymania i wrócił do szkoły, rzucił “robotę” raz na zawsze, przysięgając w duchu, że nigdy, ale przenigdy do tego nie wróci.</p><p>Złamał tę obietnicę (Widzisz, Jesse? Ludzie zawsze je łamią.) dopiero wiele lat później, z Treyem, przy czym nie była to żadna “robota”, tylko podświadoma próba odwrócenia uwagi, głupi sposób na to, żeby przekierować myśli na inne tory.</p><p>Oczywiście się nie udało. Oczywiście nic nie wyglądało tak, jak Zack sobie wyobrażał: znowu była brutalność, ból i nienawiść do samego siebie. Oczywiście kłamał, i to na własny użytek, gdy wmawiał sobie, że chodziło TYLKO o odwrócenie uwagi od innych rzeczy, bo tak naprawdę myślał o tym od dawna, być może od początku ich znajomości: o ciele Treya, o tym, jakby to było, gdyby szef Dragonsów dotknął go inaczej niż tylko po przyjacielsku; co by było, gdyby zrobił z nim to, co robili faceci z Westside Parku. Chciał to sprawdzić i na wpół świadomie do tego dążył, prowokując coraz poufalsze gesty, coraz większą, fizyczną bliskość. Aż w końcu doprowadził do tego, do czego CHCIAŁ doprowadzić i dostał to, na co zasłużył. Gdy teraz o tym myślał, sam już nie był pewny, czy Trey pozwolił go wtedy podpalić, dlatego, że Zack donosił policji na członków klubu (przez co zginęli Bob i jego żona), czy z powodu tamtego, feralnego rżnięcia na zapleczu pubu? A może chodziło o jedno i drugie? Czy Trey jeszcze o tym pamiętał? Czy w ogóle, choćby przez sekundę, przez ułamek sekundy, poczuł z tego powodu wyrzuty sumienia?</p><p>Nie bądź dupkiem, ofuknął się w myślach, mocniej zaciskając palce na zeszycie Jesse’ego Buchanana, z którym nie potrafił się rozstać, przecież znasz Treya Blevinsa jak nikt inny, był twoim najlepszym przyjacielem, przegadaliście razem niejedną nockę. Przejechaliście tysiące mil. Naprawdę sądzisz, że ktoś taki, jak on, skazałby cię na śmierć tylko dlatego, że okazałeś się cholernym pedałem? Nie, Zack, to nie dlatego patrzył, jak oblewają cię rozpuszczalnikiem, a potem kazał rozpalić ogień, twoja wina była o wiele większa. Zamiast mu zaufać, swojemu przyjacielowi i szefowi klubu, od razu pobiegłeś na policję i zostałeś pieprzonym kapusiem, przez co zginęli porządni ludzie, którzy zupełnie na to nie zasłużyli. To właśnie dlatego zamiast pleców masz teraz jedną, wielką, ohydną bliznę. Twoje pedalstwo nie ma tu nic do rzeczy. Twoje pedalstwo to tylko pretekst, który wymyśliłeś w celu usprawiedliwienia gorszych grzechów od głupiego, ale w gruncie rzeczy banalnego pragnienia, żeby ktoś cię wreszcie dobrze wyruchał.</p><p>Jeszcze niedawno, Zack wpadłby w panikę na samą myśl o Treyu i akcji z wypalaniem klubowej dziary, ale teraz, na szczęście, skończyło się na przyspieszonym oddechu i bólu głowy. To było wszystko. Żadnych dreszczy, żadnych mroczków przed oczami, żadnych wybuchów agresji. Po prostu kłucie w skroniach, które przeszło po kilku minutach intensywnych ćwiczeń oddechowych – Zack wyśmiewał tę technikę na każdym spotkaniu z doktorem Parkerem, ale wbrew sobie ją opanował i po jakimś czasie odkrył, że przynosi ona właściwe efekty.</p><p>Znów pomyślał o Jesse’em, ale tym razem w kontekście jego wymarzonego domu, który gdzieś, kiedyś, być może powstanie. Wyobrażanie sobie tego miejsca, meblowanie go i zapełnianie masą przeróżnych drobiazgów, działało na niego kojąco, chociaż nie był to przecież JEGO dom – on to marzenie tylko POŻYCZAŁ, żeby walczyć z atakami paniki. Ćwiczenia oddechowe bardzo mu pomagały, to prawda, ale nijak by sobie nie poradził z własnym mózgiem, gdyby Jesse nie opowiedział mu o domu z ogrodem, w którym kiedyś zamierzał zamieszkać. Od tamtej pory – od tamtej dziwnej nocy, którą spędzili na jednym, wąskim, szpitalnym łóżku – Zack rozwijał tę wizję i wiedział już, na przykład, że w ogrodzie będzie stało ogromne drzewo, w koronie którego powstanie domek, o jakim marzy większość kilkuletnich chłopców. On też o nim marzył, zwłaszcza, że wychowywał się w mieście i rzadko widywał jakąkolwiek zieleń, z wyjątkiem rachitycznych krzaków na pobliskich plantach. Chciał się wspinać, hen, wysoko, a potem siedzieć między gałęziami i udawać, że jest Indianą Jonesem albo podróżnikiem, który trafił w sam środek niezbadanej dżungli pełnej prehistorycznych stworzeń. Chciał, ale nigdy tego nie robił, bo nie miał czasu ani odpowiednich warunków, dlatego teraz, już jako dorosły człowiek, zamierzał spełnić swoje głupie, szczeniackie marzenie i zbudować domek wśród konarów drzewa. Nie – zamówić, nie – zlecić budowę fachowcom, tylko właśnie wybudować samemu, nawet, jeśli efekty byłyby mierne i w niczym nie przypominałyby tego, co pokazuje się w telewizji, w programach dla majsterkowiczów.</p><p>Jesse na pewno się zgodzi, pomyślał sennie, przewracając się na drugi bok i podkładając ramię pod głowę. Prawdopodobnie też nigdy nie miał domku na drzewie… wymuskany paniczyk… z miasta. A może jednak miał? Nieważne. Sprawa jest przesądzona. Będzie ogród, warzywny i kwiatowy (sam się babraj w tych wszystkich roślinach, Buchanan, na mnie nie licz) i moje… moje wielkie drzewo, może być dąb, ale niekoniecznie… z drabiną i szałasem, który… który…</p><p>Zanim dokończył tę myśl, zasnął.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. VIII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pub, w którym się umówili, należał do tego rodzaju pubów, które Debbie kochała najbardziej: ciemny, zatłoczony i niemal pozbawiony dekoracji, z wyjątkiem kapsli i podstawek do piwa, tworzących na ścianach gigantyczne mozaiki, no i paru plakatów reklamujących ten czy inny browar. Było tu dokładnie tak, jak powinno być w pubie – zero spiny, zero hipsterskiego blichtru, po prostu miejsce pełne drewnianych stołów, przy których można posiedzieć z przyjaciółmi, napić się piwa i popsioczyć na kolejne, idiotyczne pomysły rządu. Nawet nazwa porażała bezpretensjonalnością. Pub nazywał się Piwnica. Po prostu. Znajdował się w piwnicy jednego z domów na Starym Mieście, więc ochrzczono go Piwnicą i nikt nie próbował przemycać w ten sposób żadnej ideologii.</p><p>Palenie w lokalach było zabronione, ale gdy tylko Debbie weszła do środka, od razu owionął ją zapach dymu, i to nie tylko fajkowego, wyczuła także marihuanę. No, no, pomyślała z rozbawieniem, też zapaliłabym sobie zioło. Ale może nie teraz. Później. W domu. Było tak tłoczno (jak zwykle w piątek po południu), że z trudem dopchała się do baru, rozglądając się przy tym na wszystkie strony w poszukiwaniu Luke’a i O’Reilly’ego, ale zanim ich wreszcie wypatrzyła – siedzieli w cieniu ogromnej beczki z napisem “Piwo najlepszym przyjacielem człowieka” – zdążyła nie tylko zamówić najbardziej gorzkiego browara, jakiego tu sprzedawali, ale też uciąć sobie pogawędkę ze znajomym barmanem.</p><p>Ostrożnie, żeby nie rozlać ani kropli (miała doświadczenie w tej kwestii, przez jakiś czas, za młodu pracowała jako kelnerka), ruszyła w kierunku swoich “chłopców”, którzy, co ją trochę zdziwiło, rozmawiali z jakimś trzecim facetem, zupełnie jej nieznanym. To znaczy SĄDZIŁA, że go nie zna, aż do chwili, gdy zamieniła w wyobraźni jego szarą bluzę i jeansy na policyjny mundur, i uświadomiła sobie, że to przecież Cal MacCarthy. Po cywilnemu wyglądał całkiem inaczej, chociaż coś w jego fizjonomii od razu wskazywało na wojskową albo policyjną przeszłość: krótko obcięte, siwiejące włosy, kanciasta twarz, czujne spojrzenie, którym sondował bywalców Piwnicy, jakby chciał się upewnić, że nie przeoczy żadnego, ważnego szczegółu. To on, jako pierwszy, zauważył Debbie i szturchnął O’Reilly’ego w bok, przerywając mu monolog, którym raczył biednego Luke’a.</p><p>– O co chodzi? – zapytał Finn, ale McCarthy nie raczył mu odpowiedzieć, więc O’Reilly odwrócił się, żeby samemu sprawdzić, co się stało. Zmrużył oczy (powinien nosić okulary, ale oczywiście z próżności tego nie robił) i, orientując się wreszcie, że to nikt inny, tylko Debbie Buchanan zmierza w ich kierunku z kuflem w ręku, posłał jej szeroki, pełen zadowolenia, uśmiech. – No proszę, przyszła koza do woza! – wykrzyknął. – Wiedziałem, że zmienisz zdanie i skusisz się jednak na dobre piwo. Albo nawet pięć, jeśli dobrze pójdzie.</p><p>Przewróciła oczami i usiadła obok Luke’a, wymieniając z nim porozumiewawcze spojrzenie. Wyglądał świetnie, dużo lepiej niż wtedy, gdy widziała go ostatnim razem – w jego ruchach było więcej swobody, twarz miał bardziej wypoczętą – i Debbie pomyślała, że coś się zmieniło, ale dopiero, gdy Finn niby przypadkiem musnął palcami jego odsłonięty kark, przeciskając się między krzesłem a stołem w stronę baru, pojęła, w czym rzecz. Dotarli do kolejnej bazy. Brawo, chłopcy, pogratulowała im w duchu, lepiej późno niż wcale. Ile wam to zajęło, co? Osiem lat? Dziesięć? Dobrze, że sami wpadliście na to, co powinniście zrobić, bo w przeciwnym razie sama musiałabym was wrzucić do cholernego łóżka.</p><p>– Wszystko dobrze? – zapytała Luke’a, wskazując brodą zmierzającego do baru Finna. – Z nim?</p><p>Pokiwał głową.</p><p>– Pije bezalkoholowe – odpowiedział za niego Cal McCarthy. – Gdybym nie zobaczył tego na własne oczy, w życiu bym nie uwierzył.</p><p>– O matko – jęknęła Debbie. – Te siki?</p><p>– Aha – potwierdził Luke. – Pewnie niedługo nie zdzierży i sięgnie po piwo z promilami albo whisky, Finn to Finn, nie ma się co oszukiwać, ale przez ostatnie tygodnie nie tknął alkoholu. Nie musiałem go nawet pilnować… to znaczy, powiedzmy, nie musiałem go pilnować AŻ TAK uważnie.</p><p>– To znaczy, że dalej z nim mieszkasz? – Nie mogła sobie darować leciutkiej ironii. – Nie miałeś się czasem wyprowadzić?</p><p>Nie dał się sprowokować. Ani zawstydzić. Po prostu się uśmiechnął i Debbie znowu pomyślała, jak bardzo go lubi, właśnie takiego, jasnego Luke’a Martinssona z czerwienią w duszy i sercu. Masz świetnego syna, powiedziała Stelli Martinsson, gdy spotkały się po raz pierwszy, chcąc omówić szczegóły planu pomocowego dla szkoły w Marshdown. Wiem, odpowiedziała takim tonem, jakby to była najoczywistsza rzecz na świecie. Nawet mój mąż twierdzi, że akurat ten projekt wyjątkowo nam się udał.</p><p>– Zmieniłem zdanie.</p><p>– Tak?</p><p>– Wiesz, mieszkanie w lofcie ma swoje zalety.</p><p>Teraz ona się uśmiechnęła.</p><p>– Jakie na przykład?</p><p>– Dużo przestrzeni, bliskość bulwarów, niezły dojazd na kampus…</p><p>– I współlokator – dokończyła, mocząc wargi w gorzkiej jak piekło ipie. Piwo wyjątkowo jej smakowało. Może dlatego, że dawno żadnego nie piła.</p><p>– I współlokator – zgodził się bez wahania. – Z którym naprawdę trudno się nudzić.</p><p>Debbie popatrzyła na McCarthy’ego, zastanawiając się, ile tamten wie. Czy zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Finn i Luke byli parą? Bo o tym, że Finn O’Reilly był gejem wiedział na pewno, skoro przyjaźnił się z jego bratem – zresztą wszyscy w Arkas o tym wiedzieli, Finn nigdy tego faktu nie ukrywał. Wyraz twarzy Cala, podczas krótkiej wymiany zdań na temat loftu, pozostawał neutralny, więc trudno powiedzieć, co na ten temat naprawdę sądził. Wyglądał zresztą na kogoś, kogo niespecjalnie fascynują cudze, romantyczne przeżycia, nieważne, czy homo, czy też hetero. Coś go chyba dręczyło. Z jakiegoś powodu Debbie zainteresował ten milczący mężczyzna, nijak nie przypominający innych znajomych O’Reilly’ego, który zwykle wybierał towarzystwo ludzi nauki, albo tak zwanej bohemy, głośnej, kolorowej i zapatrzonej w siebie do tego stopnia, że świat zewnętrzny wydawał im się placem zabaw, służącym wyłącznie do zaspokajania ich dziecinnych potrzeb. McCarthy był inny, widziała to w jego oczach. Dostrzegał więcej, niż zniósłby zwyczajny zjadacz chleba, a do tego nieustannie kombinował, co zrobić i w jaki sposób, żeby pomóc tym, którzy najbardziej tego potrzebowali.</p><p>Kiepski materiał na gliniarza, jakby się dobrze zastanowić, przemknęło Debbie przez głowę, bo jej głęboko zakorzeniona niechęć do policji odzywała się nawet teraz, po tylu latach. Nic dziwnego, że go zdegradowali. Był za dobry do tej roboty i za mało posłuszny. Tacy jak on zawsze lądują na bruku jako pierwsi.</p><p>– Coś straciłem? – zapytał Finn, sadowiąc się na poprzednim miejscu. Przyniósł piwo sobie i Calowi, bo Luke sączył jeszcze swojego portera, a Debbie dopiero zaczęła ipę. – Bardzo mnie obgadywaliście?</p><p>– Bardzo – przyznała Debbie. – Daj posmakować tego sikacza – wskazała jego kufel. – Jestem naprawdę cholernie ciekawa. Dalej smakuje tak ohydnie jak za czasów, gdy nie mogłam pić, bo byłam w ciąży?</p><p>– Powiedzieliście jej? – Finn uniósł brwi.</p><p>– Byłaś w ciąży? – zdziwił się Luke.</p><p>Machnęła ręką, bagatelizując całą sprawę i mając nadzieję, że szybko o niej zapomną. Była na siebie zła, że palnęła w towarzystwie taką głupotę, w dodatku zupełnie na trzeźwo.</p><p>– No przecież żartuję. – Bez pozwolenia sięgnęła po kufel Finna i umoczyła wargi w czymś, co tylko największy optymista określiłby mianem piwa. – O Jezu! To jest naprawdę złe!</p><p>– To prawda, jest – zgodził się Finn, z zadziwiająco radosnym uśmiechem jak na niepijącego alkoholika, znajdującego się w miejscu pełnym alkoholu – aczkolwiek nie mieszałbym w to żadnych, żydowskich rewolucjonistów. W dodatku martwych. A zmieniając temat: słyszałaś, że uniewinnili Fitzroya?</p><p>Przytaknęła. McCarthy skrzywił się i łyknął piwa, bardzo dużo piwa naraz, niemal połowę kufla za jednym zamachem. A więc to go gryzie, domyśliła się Debbie, i to o tym rozmawiali we trzech, zanim weszłam do knajpy.</p><p>Pieprzony Arnie Fitzroy! Znany głównie z tego, że jest znany. Brat bogatego brata, człowiek, który ze swoim mózgiem (starannie ukrywanym pod czapką klauna) mógłby zarabiać miliony, ale zamiast tego wolał popijać koktajle w Swanstar Beach i wydawać cudze pieniądze. Debbie, delikatnie mówiąc, nie była jego fanką, zresztą podobnie jak Jesse, który na widok Arnie’ego znikał niczym sen złoty i zaszywał się w najciemniejszej dziurze, byleby tylko nie musieć z nim ani rozmawiać, ani socjalizować się w inny sposób. Wystarczyła mu jedna impreza w willi w Swanstar Beach, w towarzystwie Arnie’ego, żeby raz na zawsze wyleczyć się z chęci utrzymywania kontaktów z ludźmi jego pokroju.</p><p>Kontaktów prywatnych, bo zawodowo, niestety, nie miał większego wyboru: został skazany na tę koalicję przez własnego ojca, któremu kiedyś wydała się opłacalna. I pewnie faktycznie była, przez długie lata obie firmy prosperowały doskonale, ale później, już po śmierci Bobby’ego, zaczęła sprawiać coraz więcej kłopotów. Bobby zawsze zresztą twierdził, że starszy Fitzroy to kawał ambitnego sukinsyna (“Nie daj się zwieść jego słodkim minkom, Debs, wiem co mówię, przejrzałem go na wylot.”), któremu należy patrzeć na ręce, natomiast istnienie młodszego jakby mu umykało. Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że Arnie był wtedy smarkaczem, którego rodzina trzymała z daleka od Arkas, żeby nie wpakował się w kłopoty. Potem jednak wrócił i wtedy Debbie zaczęła mu się przyglądać nieco dokładniej, ot tak, z ciekawości, no i po to, żeby sprawdzić, jaki człowiek wyrósł z irytującego dzieciaka, którego czasem widywała na przyjęciach. Próbowała go rozgryźć, ale zawsze zderzała się ze ścianą – Arnie Fitzroy, jak na kogoś, kto pozował na klasowego dowcipnisia, otwartego i wiecznie skłonnego do figli, był zadziwiająco nieprzejrzysty. Stanowił twardy orzech do zgryzienia. Nie oznaczało to, oczywiście, że kręcił na boku jakieś nielegalne biznesy, ale za wzór cnót wszelakich także nie mógł uchodzić, zwłaszcza po aferze z oskarżeniem o gwałt, zapewne słusznym, chociaż umorzonym dzięki staraniom jego brata. Starszy Fitzroy musiał nieźle posmarować sędziemu, bo sprawie ukręcono łeb. Debbie nie śledziła tamtych wydarzeń tak uważnie, jak powinna (zajmowała się wtedy rozkręcaniem sieci salonów fryzjerskich), ale była pewna, że gdyby na miejscu Arnie’ego znalazł się ktoś inny, wylądowałby w pierdlu na długie lata.</p><p>– Tak, słyszałam – odparła po chwili. – To znaczy czytałam, piszą o tym w gazetach od prawa do lewa, nawet w tym faszystowskim szmatławcu…</p><p>– Podziwiam cię, wiesz? – O’Reilly wszedł jej w słowo. – Ja bym nie dał rady czytać “Ziemi Ojczystej”, próbowałem, ale egzemplarz po pięciu minutach wylądował w koszu.</p><p>Debbie wzruszyła ramionami. To Bobby Buchanan zaraził ją, dawno temu, zwyczajem porannej prasówki, którą uprawiał bez względu na okoliczności, nawet wtedy, gdy miał mnóstwo rzeczy do zrobienia albo leżał półprzytomny w łóżku, bo powaliła go grypa. Każdego dnia przeglądał wszystkie najważniejsze dzienniki, prawicowe, lewicowe, centrowe, nawet idiotycznie radykalną “Ziemię Ojczystą”, którą zostawiał sobie na deser, żeby, jak twierdził, trochę się pośmiać. Lubił być na bieżąco i miał niesamowity talent do wyczuwania zmian nastrojów społecznych, dzięki czemu bogacił się akurat wtedy, gdy wszyscy wokół bankrutowali.</p><p>– Mają całkiem zabawną grafikę. – Debbie łyknęła piwa. – Podchodzisz do tego za bardzo na serio, O’Reilly.</p><p>– Nie wiem czemu, ale rasistowskie i homofobiczne żarciki jakoś mnie nie bawią.</p><p>– Mnie też nie bardzo. Ale dobrze wiedzieć, co w trawie piszczy, żeby móc się zawczasu przygotować. Rozumiem… – popatrzyła na McCarthy’ego – że macie inne zdanie na temat Arnie’ego niż nasz szacowny wymiar sprawiedliwości?</p><p>Cal McCarthy przyciągał jej wzrok. Nie był w jej typie, zwykle romansowała z fircykami o latynoskiej urodzie, co najmniej piętnaście lat od niej młodszymi (Nie miała pojęcia, z czego to wynika. Może nadal, podświadomie robiła na złość Bobby’emu, wybierając facetów, którymi z pewnością by pogardzał?), ale podobał jej się ten gliniarz i była bardzo ciekawa, jak zachowuje się w łóżku, gdy  puszczają mu wszystkie hamulce.</p><p>O czym ty, do cholery, myślisz, Debs? Ten człowiek nosi obrączkę.</p><p>Uśmiechnęła się z ironią sama do siebie.</p><p>– Coś mi w tym wszystkim nie gra – odezwał się McCarthy. – Myślę o tym bez przerwy i ciągle się o coś potykam. Nie wiem. Może powinienem dać sobie spokój, w końcu…</p><p>– ...pracujesz teraz w drogówce? – Finn poklepał go po ramieniu. Udawał niefrasobliwość, ale widać było, że jest wściekły z powodu degradacji najlepszego kumpla swojego brata. Degradacji, do której sam doprowadził, wciągając go w akcję przeciw Morganowi van der Haydenowi. – Jeszcze cię będą na klęczkach błagać, żebyś do nich wrócił. Zobaczysz. To tylko kwestia czasu.</p><p>– Może tak, może nie. – McCarthy był mniejszym optymistą. – Zależy, jak im wiatr powieje. A tymczasem Fitzroy może robić, co mu się żywnie podoba. Czuję… – zacisnął palce na pustym kuflu – czuję, że ten chłopak nie jest taki niewinny, za jakiego próbuje uchodzić, ale nie jestem w stanie tego udowodnić. Doprowadza mnie to do szału.</p><p>– Najważniejsze, że van der Hayden siedzi – pocieszył go Luke, który chyba został wtajemniczony w całą sprawę. Tak to przynajmniej wyglądało.</p><p>– Jeszcze – żachnął się Cal. – Ciekawe, jak długo.</p><p>– Siedzi tylko dlatego, że jego wspólnicy zrobili z niego kozła ofiarnego – stwierdził O’Reilly. – Gdyby nie to, wyszedłby za kaucją i tyle byśmy go widzieli! Jak go znam, nie czekałby na koniec procesu, tylko od razu zwiał na drugi koniec świata, do kraju, z którym nie podpisaliśmy umowy o ekstradycję. Na pewno przygotował wcześniej wariant awaryjny.</p><p>– Daj spokój, Luke ma rację – powiedziała Debbie, trochę wbrew sobie, bo w gruncie rzeczy zgadzała się z O’Reillym. Znała Morgana van der Haydenie dostatecznie dobrze, żeby wiedzieć, że zawsze spada na cztery łapy. – Najważniejsze, że siedzi. I oby ława przysięgłych zgodziła się z prokuraturą. Wypijmy za to!</p><p>Przez twarz Finna O’Reilly’ego przemknął cień.</p><p>– Nie – wstał jak do toastu i uniósł kufel ze swoim bezalkoholowym piwem. Jego głos brzmiał teraz trochę inaczej niż jeszcze chwilę wcześniej. Poważniej. Trochę głucho. – Wypijmy za Rivera Quinna, który powinien siedzieć tu razem z nami. Twoje zdrowie, Quinn!</p><p>I wypił do dna. Oni też wypili, w ciszy, w skupieniu. Nagle zrobiło się smutno, chociaż nadal siedzieli w tłumnym i głośnym pubie, w piątkowy wieczór, a przy stole obok nich grupa dziewczyn świętowała właśnie wieczór panieński jednej z nich, śmiejąc się bez przerwy, pijąc i żartując. Debbie nigdy nie poznała Rivera Quinna, ale pomyślała, że spodobałby mu się taki toast, w tym miejscu i w takim towarzystwie – ona sama też wolałaby, żeby zamiast na cmentarzu, wspominano ją w pubie. To było bardziej naturalne. Ludzkie. Quinn odszedł, ale nie zostanie zapomniany, była tego absolutnie pewna, obserwując Finna O’Reilly’ego, który bezskutecznie próbował ukryć zaczerwienione oczy.</p><p>Potem Finn z Calem poszli zapalić, a ona, chociaż też miała ochotę na fajkę, została z Luke’em, żeby z nim porozmawiać. Chciała mu powiedzieć o Zacku. O tym, że jutro wychodził ze szpitala.</p><p>Chociaż Luke na pewno już o tym wiedział.</p><p>– Jesse powiedział, że po niego pojedzie. – Bawiła się swoją zapalniczką, raz po raz zerkając na Martinssona. – Podobno tak się umówili.</p><p>– To dobrze. – Nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego. Czyli miała rację. Wiedział.</p><p>– Może pojechałbyś razem z nim? Zadzwonię do Jesse’ego. Moglibyście…</p><p>– Nie, Debbie – przerwał jej w połowie zdania. – To nie ma sensu. Finn rozmawiał z Zackiem parę dni temu, zaproponował podwózkę, ale usłyszał, że nie ma przyjeżdżać, bo Zack załatwił już transport. Cieszę się, wiesz? – popatrzył na Debbie swoimi jasnymi oczami, które tak lubiła. – Cieszę się, że się zaprzyjaźnili, on i twój Jesse. Zack potrzebował przyjaciela.</p><p>Prychnęła.</p><p>– Zack potrzebuje CIEBIE – wypaliła prosto z mostu. – Jasne, też się cieszę, że się z Jesse’em przyjaźnią, to dobre dla nich obu, ale, do cholery, Luke, chyba nie sądzisz, że o tobie zapomniał? Albo że ktokolwiek może cię zastąpić? Traktował cię jak brata… nie – poprawiła się szybko –  źle mówię, ty JESTEŚ jego bratem, nadal, niezależnie od tego, co teraz myślisz. Wiesz, ile Finn by oddał, żeby znowu zobaczyć Seana, chociaż na chwilę? A ja? Cholernie tęsknię za swoją siostrą, była dla mnie jak matka, ale niestety, jakiś sukinsyn wjechał w nią na przejściu dla pieszych i nie było już czego ratować. Rozumiesz, co do ciebie mówię, ty uparty idioto? – Dźgnęła go palcem prosto w pierś. – Masz mi obiecać, że do niego zadzwonisz!</p><p>Uniósł ręce do góry, jakby się poddawał. Posłał jej przepraszający uśmiech.</p><p>– Dobrze, Debbie. Zadzwonię – powiedział. – Masz rację.</p><p>– Nie: kiedyś. Nie na świętego Nigdy. Jak najszybciej. Skoro nie chcesz go odebrać ze szpitala – zamierzał coś powiedzieć, zaprotestować, ale mu nie pozwoliła – to chociaż daj dzieciakowi znać, że niezależnie od tego, jakie głupoty popełnił w przeszłości, nadal może na ciebie liczyć.</p><p>– Przecież wiesz, że może.</p><p>– JA wiem – mruknęła. – A on?</p><p>Zamilkli. Nie było już nic do dodania. Zrobi, co będzie chciał, pomyślała Debbie, prześlizgując się wzrokiem po zamyślonej twarzy Luke’a Martinssona, jest dorosły, nie mogę go do niczego zmusić. Oby podjął właściwą decyzję.</p><p>Gdy Finn i Cal McCarthy wrócili wreszcie do stolika, wyglądali tak, jakby się na tej fajce ostro pokłócili – świadczyły o tym zacięte twarze, gesty, unikanie nawzajem swojego spojrzenia. Usiedli ramię przy ramieniu chyba tylko po to, żeby na siebie nie patrzeć. No i dlatego, że nie mieli specjalnego wyboru, bo Debbie zmieniła miejsce i siedziała teraz po drugiej stronie stołu.</p><p>To jeszcze nie koniec, pomyślała, wdychając zapach tytoniu, który ze sobą przynieśli. Ta sprawa ma zbyt wiele luk, żeby uznać ją za rozwiązaną, zwłaszcza, że nikt jeszcze nie rehabilitował Seana O’Reilly’ego, a przecież to bardzo ważne, żeby oddać sprawiedliwość porządnemu człowiekowi, który został zmiażdżony przez system. Nie mówią o nim, ale tkwi między nimi jak cierń, jego duch nieustannie tu krąży i domaga się uwagi. Wznowiono śledztwo, to prawda, tylko co z tego, skoro funkcyjni gliniarze, którzy pracowali dla mafii z AgroBuchu, nadal siedzieli na tych samych stołkach? Jeżeli będą chcieli (a będą), z pewnością ukręcą śledztwu łeb. Jak zwykle zamiotą wszystko pod dywan. A Sean? No cóż, o oficjalnej rehabilitacji nie mogło być mowy, bo byłaby jednoznaczna z przyznaniem się do błędu, ale być może komendant ofiaruje pod stołem “rekompensatę” jego żonie, płacąc za to, żeby trzymała gębę na kłódkę.</p><p>Być może o to się właśnie kłócili. O Seana. O to, że nic się w tej sprawie nie zmieniło. A może chodziło o Arnie’ego Fitzroya, który samym swoim istnieniem irytował ich obu, zwłaszcza, że nie potrafili udowodnić mu winy.</p><p>Drugie piwo zaczęło ją usypiać, dlatego zamówiła trzecie. Na tym postanowiła skończyć – nie miała już osiemnastu lat, a co za tym idzie, jej wątroba i żołądek nie działały już tak sprawnie, jak za dawnych czasów. McCarthy pił najwięcej, z cichą, zawziętą desperacją typową dla gliniarza na przepustce, ale, co Debbie stwierdziła z niejakim rozbawieniem, Luke nie zostawał w tyle, chociaż akurat po nim było widać działanie promili. Błyszczące oczy, słowotok, swobodniejsza gestykulacja… gdy teraz na niego patrzyła, nie miała już problemów z wyobrażeniem sobie, jak tańczy w klubie, dokładnie tak, jak opowiadał o tym O’Reilly, gdy jechali do szpitala jej samochodem. Była pewna, że nie tylko tańczył, ale robił to w taki sposób, że wszyscy w lokalu patrzyli tylko na niego, rozbierając go wzrokiem i głowiąc się nad tym, co zrobić, żeby wylądował w ich łóżku.</p><p>Dokładnie tak patrzył na niego Finn O’Reilly, rozpierając się na krześle w pubie Piwnica  i wystukując na blacie jazzowy standard. Jakby nie mógł uwierzyć, że człowiek, który siedział naprzeciw niego, opowiadając Debbie o ostatnim spotkaniu Rady Wydziału, nie tylko istnieje naprawdę, ale też wybrał właśnie jego, chwilowo niepijącego alkoholika w średnim wieku, który, delikatnie rzecz ujmując, nie oszczędzał się w życiu zarówno jeśli chodziło o pracę, jak i rozrywki. On też się zmienił, odkąd go ostatni raz widziała i chyba rozprawił się wreszcie z żałobą albo był na najlepszej drodze, żeby to zrobić. Nie oznaczało to, że zapomni – Debbie świetnie wiedziała, że żałoba wwierca się w człowieka głębiej niż wiertło w kamień i nie można po prostu machnąć ręką na coś, co się kiedyś tak bardzo kochało – ale istniała szansa, że nie będzie już torturował samego siebie alienacją, która kompletnie nie leżała w jego charakterze, no i hektolitrami alkoholu.</p><p>– Chyba mam dosyć – powiedziała cicho, raczej sama do siebie niż do “chłopców”. Zajęci dyskusją (McCarthy’emu i Finnowi przeszła złość, bo znowu rozmawiali ze sobą normalnie), nawet jej nie usłyszeli. Zrobiło się zresztą bardzo głośno, bo w głębi pubu, na podeście zaczęła grać rockowa kapela, młode, długowłose, charakterne chłopaki, na widok których nie sposób się było nie uśmiechnąć. Dawali czadu. Ile mogli mieć lat? Dwadzieścia? Patrząc na nich, Debbie pomyślała o Jesse’em i postanowiła, że zadzwoni do niego jutro z samego rana, chociaż obiecała mu przecież, że nie będzie się wtrącać i poczeka aż sam da jej znać, jeśli będzie czegokolwiek potrzebował. Widocznie od tego są matki, żeby łamać tego rodzaju obietnice. Nie wspominając już o macochach, które, jak wiadomo z bajek, nigdy nie dotrzymują słowa danego pasierbom.</p><p>Wstała i sięgnęła po płaszcz, przewieszony przez oparcie krzesła.</p><p>– Debbie? – Zainteresował się Finn. – A ty dokąd? Właśnie zaczyna się koncert!</p><p>– W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, profesorku – zakpiła – lud pracujący musi wstać jutro o świcie, żeby doglądać interesu. Nie wiedziałeś, że najwięcej ludzi przychodzi do fryzjera w sobotę?</p><p>– A nie zatrudniasz czasem sztabu ludzi, żeby cię wyręczali?</p><p>– Zatrudniam, ale wolę trzymać rękę na pulsie. Bawcie się dobrze, chłopcy! Luke – schyliła się i pocałowała Martinssona w policzek. – Przemyśl to, co powiedziałam, dobrze? – ściszyła głos. Luke pokiwał głową.</p><p>Ku jej zdumieniu, Cal McCarthy także wstał.</p><p>– Odprowadzę cię – oznajmił tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.</p><p>– Po co? Zadzwonię po taksówkę.</p><p>– W takim razie odprowadzę cię do taksówki.</p><p>No tak, gliniarz. Prawie zapomniała, że ma do czynienia z gliniarzem. Wzruszyła ramionami, ale tak naprawdę troska McCarthy’ego sprawiła jej przyjemność, było to miłe, że zależało mu na tym, żeby bezpiecznie dotarła do domu. Chciała mu powiedzieć: nie ma obawy, od lat świetnie radzę sobie sama, ale ugryzła się w język i skinęła głową, pozwalając, żeby mężczyzna utorował jej drogę do wyjścia z Piwnicy.</p><p>Wbrew sobie pomyślała o Bobbym, kolejny raz tego wieczoru. O Bobbym z czasów, gdy dopiero się poznali i łazili po knajpach jak para młokosów, godzinami pijąc, gadając o wszystkim i niczym, i obmacując się w toaletach. To było ekscytujące… Bobby Buchanan był ekscytujący, zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy stawiała na głowie wszystkie jego przekonania dotyczące kobiet i ich roli w życiu mężczyzny – wszystkie z dawien dawna ugruntowane stereotypy, które wpajano mu od dzieciństwa – i obserwowała, jak przebudowuje swój świat na nowo. Debbie nie była delikatna. Nie lubiła gotować. Uwielbiała za to szybkie samochody, seks, miała głowę do interesów i nie wstydziła się tego, że robiła w życiu różne rzeczy, byle tylko przeżyć. Pochodziła z biednej rodziny, ale nie uważała tego za słabość, tylko za powód do dumy, bo właśnie pochodzenie, trudne życie, jakie przypadło jej w udziale, dało jej siłę, której żaden mężczyzna – nawet apodyktyczny, przeraźliwie uparty Bobby Buchanan – nie mógł jej odebrać. </p><p>Zakochała się w nim niemal od razu, a on zakochał się w niej, ale nie był to harmonijny związek i będąc razem, walczyli niemal bez przerwy. Mimo to, nikt nie rozumiał Debbie lepiej niż Bob, i nawet teraz, po tylu latach, tęskniła za poczuciem, że ktoś prześwietla jej głowę niczym rentgen, bezlitośnie i na zimno, a potem ubiera w słowa wszystkie gnębiące ją wątpliwości, dzięki czemu podjęcie decyzji wydaje się dużo prostsze. Bobby, gdy pogodził się wreszcie z faktem, że jego druga żona nie jest typem wrażliwej, słodkie kobietki, tylko kimś, kto do złudzenia przypomina jego samego, zaczął ją traktować po partnersku. W każdym razie PRÓBOWAŁ. Wtedy tego nie doceniała, była młoda i do bólu przywiązana do własnej niezależności, no i chciała dużo więcej, niż ktokolwiek mógł jej ofiarować, ale z perspektywy czasu dostrzegała coraz więcej dobrych stron swojego małżeństwa. Jasne, było burzliwe, niekiedy niemal brutalne. To prawda, zakończyło się tragifarsą w sądzie i zajadłą nienawiścią z obu stron. Niemniej jednak… musiała to przyznać… nikogo w  życiu nie kochała tak mocno, jak Bobby’ego Buchanana i była niemal pewna, że gdyby żył, powiedziałby o niej dokładnie to samo.</p><p>Zanim zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, McCarthy już dzwonił po taksówkę. Miała przyjechać za pięć do dziesięciu minut, na niewielki plac naprzeciw pubu, bo pod samą Piwnicą nie było już ani skrawka wolnego miejsca.</p><p>– Chodźmy – zaproponował, a Debbie ujęła go pod ramię. Wieczór był chłodny, ale ona nie czuła chłodu, rozgrzana od wewnątrz alkoholem, nie należała zresztą do kobiet, które łatwo marzną. – Nie wiedziałem, że odremontowali budynek, w którym było kino… – Cal spojrzał w kierunku charakterystycznej bryły, stylizowanej na antyczną, z balkonem otoczonym kilkunastoma kolumienkami. – Pamiętasz kino Atrium?</p><p>Uśmiechnęła się lekko.</p><p>– Jasne, że pamiętam. Chodziłam tam na randki.</p><p>– Ja też.</p><p>– Serio? – popatrzyła na niego z lekką kpiną. – Ile miałeś wtedy lat? Siedem? Osiem? Atrium zamknęli jakieś trzydzieści lat temu.</p><p>– Dziękuję – teraz on się uśmiechnął, chyba pierwszy raz, odkąd go dzisiaj zobaczyła. – To miłe, że uważasz mnie za trzydziestoośmiolatka. Właśnie poprawiłaś mi humor.</p><p>– Nie ma za co – odparła, mocniej wtulając się w jego ramię, czego pewnie by nie zrobiła, gdyby nie trzy mocne ipy, które szumiały jej w głowie. – Polecam się na przyszłość.</p><p>Przeszli przez jezdnię, minęli grupkę młodych ludzi, czekających na swoich przyjaciół (mieszkańcy Arkas często umawiali się pod Atrium, to był dobry punkt na zbiórki, gdy planowało się rajd po knajpach na Starym Mieście) i stanęli niedaleko świeżo wyremontowanego budynku, żeby go lepiej obejrzeć.</p><p>Wyglądał… dziwnie. Debbie tak bardzo przywykła do ruiny obwieszonej starymi plakatami (przez jakiś czas funkcjonował tu squat), sypiącego się tynku i wybitych okien zabezpieczonych folią, że nie mogła uwierzyć, że kamienica naprawdę odzyskała dawną świetność. Przez jakiś czas krążyły pogłoski, że budynek mają po prostu rozebrać, bo remont się nie opłaca, ale potem znalazł się inwestor, jakaś skandynawska firma, która kupiła działkę razem z ruiną i podjęła się tego, na co włodarzom Arkas zabrakło zarówno funduszy, jak i odwagi.</p><p>– Mają tu urządzić biura – powiedział McCarthy, zadzierając głowę do góry. – Tak przynajmniej słyszałem. Ciekawe, jak wygląda w środku. Myślisz, że w sali kinowej zrobią open space?</p><p>– Kto wie? – To była zabawna myśl. – Wcale by mnie to nie zdziwiło.</p><p>Stali jakiś czas obok siebie, patrząc na Atrium i przerzucając się dykteryjkami na jego temat: randki, wagary, pierwsze pocałunki, filmy, które tak bardzo chcieli zobaczyć, ale nie mieli pieniędzy, bijatyki na podwórku (Cal), krótki epizod z fuchą polegającą na sprzedawaniu coli i popcornu (Debbie), aż w końcu cholerny smutek, gdy kino zbankrutowało i zamknięto je na cztery spusty.</p><p>– Wygrały multipleksy. – Debbie potarł nos wskazującym palcem. – Świat nigdy nie stoi w miejscu.</p><p>– Teraz małe kina wracają do łask. – Zauważył McCarthy. – Kina, hmm, studyjne. Moja córka mówiła…</p><p>– Masz córkę?</p><p>Skinął głową, trochę zażenowany.</p><p>– Dwie. Jedna wyjechała na studia, druga uczy się jeszcze w liceum. Mieszka z matką (Aha, to znaczy, że ta obrączka to pieśń przeszłości, pomyślała Debbie z niejaką ulgą), więc widujemy się… no cóż, jak dostanę wolne w pracy, czyli niezbyt często. Tina uwielbia filmy, mogłaby siedzieć w kinie godzinami. Najbardziej lubi takie małe, studyjne, gdzieś niedaleko kampusu, nie pamiętam nazwy. Podobno urządzili je w dawnej zajezdni tramwajów…</p><p>Rozległo się ostre, przeszywające “biiiiip”. Sygnał dźwiękowy wiadomości tekstowej.</p><p>McCarthy zerknął na ekran komórki.</p><p>– Podobno taksówka na ciebie czeka – powiedział. – Widzisz ją gdzieś?</p><p>– Tam jest. Stoi obok słupa z ogłoszeniami.</p><p>Poszli w tamtą stronę, nie spiesząc się zbytnio, jakby nagle odkryli, że wcale nie chcą się rozstać. Debbie odwróciła się raz jeszcze, żeby spojrzeć na Atrium: piękne, czyste, z nowymi szybami, otoczone eleganckim murkiem, jednocześnie podobne do dawnego kina, które pamiętała z młodości, i zupełnie inne. Obdarzone nowym życiem.</p><p>– Wiesz… – zaczęła, zanim otworzyła drzwi samochodu i wślizgnęła się do pachnącego skórą i odświeżaczem wnętrza taksówki. – Chyba chciałabym zobaczyć to kino, o którym mówiłeś. To, które lubi twoja córka. Sto lat nie byłam w żadnym kinie, jakoś nie było okazji. No i czasu.</p><p>– W takim razie chyba powinniśmy się tam wybrać.</p><p>– My?</p><p>Cal przytrzymał jej drzwi.</p><p>– A czemu nie?</p><p>No właśnie: czemu nie?, powtórzyła w duchu, wstukując w komórkę McCarthy’ego swój prywatny numer. Dlaczego mamy nie iść razem do cholernego kina? Bo jesteśmy na to za starzy? Bo Cal nie jest w moim typie? Bo jestem od niego dobrych kilka lat starsza? A zresztą…, podsumowała, sadowiąc się na tylnym siedzeniu i układając na kolanach torebkę, kto powiedział, że wypad do kina musi się skończyć czymś więcej?  Kino to tylko kino, jeden ze sposobów, żeby miło spędzić sobotni wieczór.</p><p>– Dokąd jedziemy? – zapytał kierowca.</p><p>Nie odpowiedziała od razu, bo obserwowała przez szybę, jak Cal McCarthy wciska ręce do kieszeni kurtki i biegiem pokonuje przejście dla pieszych. Chwilę później zniknął na schodach prowadzących do pubu i Debbie straciła go z oczu.</p><p>– Proszę pani?</p><p>Ocknęła się z zamyślenia.</p><p>– Siódma Aleja, od strony skrzyżowania – powiedziała. – Kojarzy pan budynek, który przypomina gigantyczny termos? – Facet kiwnął głową. Wszyscy w Arkas znali to miejsce. – No to świetnie. Tam mnie proszę zawieźć.</p><p>– Już się robi – usłyszała i poczuła przyjemną wibrację w żołądku, gdy samochód ruszył z miejsca i włączył się do ruchu. Szumiało jej w głowie, ale to także było przyjemne uczucie, dlatego oparła się o zagłówek, przymknęła oczy i pozwoliła, żeby świat wokół niej zawirował w rytm ulicznego ruchu.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Powinien się tego spodziewać. Powinien to przewidzieć. A jednak, gdy wszedł do szpitala i usłyszał, że Zacka już tutaj nie ma, poczuł się nie tyle zaskoczony, co po prostu SPARALIŻOWANY strachem, niezdolny do ruszenia się z miejsca.</p><p>– Jak to… jak to już nie ma? – zapytał, patrząc na panią Moore jak na istotę z kosmosu. – Przecież miał… powiedział, że…</p><p>– Przykro mi, panie Buchanan, ale nic więcej nie wiem. Został wypisany, pożegnał się i wyszedł. To było… – zerknęła na zegarek – jakieś pół godziny temu, więc zapewne zdążył na autobus i właśnie jedzie do Arkas. Proszę do niego zadzwonić.</p><p>Nie poczekał na mnie. Miał poczekać, ale tego nie zrobił. Uciekł.</p><p>Jesse poczuł, że robi mu się słabo. A jednocześnie ogarnęła go złość, zarówno na Zacka, który uśpił jego czujność a potem odwalił taki numer, jak i na samego siebie, bo nie zdołał temu zapobiec.</p><p>– Tak… tak właśnie zrobię – wyjąkał. – Dziękuję. Widocznie źle coś… – wziął głęboki oddech, próbując się uspokoić. – No cóż, najważniejsze, że zdążył na autobus. A skoro tak… ja też już pojadę, nic to po mnie.</p><p>Odwrócił się na pięcie i zrobił kilka niepewnych kroków w kierunku windy, gdy nagle dobiegł go głos pani Moore.</p><p>– Może wypije pan chociaż herbatę? Woda się właśnie zagotowała. To żaden problem.</p><p>Potrząsnął głową. Nie zniósłby teraz towarzystwa ani pani Moore, która zawsze go przerażała, ani nikogo innego. Nawet Betty.</p><p>– No to w takim razie do widzenia, panie Buchanan. I proszę uważać na drodze, w taką pogodę łatwo o wypadek.</p><p>W połowie drogi na parking uświadomił sobie dwie rzeczy: po pierwsze, nie znał numeru telefonu Zacka, bo w szpitalu komórki były zabronione, więc zawsze, gdy do niego dzwonił, wybierał numer oddziału szpitala, a po drugie, nie miał zielonego pojęcia, gdzie Zack zamierzał się zatrzymać. W motelu? U jakichś znajomych? W wynajętym mieszkaniu? Jaką mam w ogóle gwarancję, pomyślał z rozpaczą, opierając czoło o kierownicę, że NAPRAWDĘ pojechał do Arkas, a nie gdziekolwiek indziej? Ten kraj jest ogromny. Znalezienie w nim jednego człowieka – w dodatku takiego, który NIE CHCE zostać odnaleziony i ma szczególny talent to znikania z radarów – to jak szukanie igły w stogu siana! Jeżeli sam się do mnie nie odezwie, prawdopodobnie nigdy więcej go nie zobaczę.</p><p>To była straszna myśl. Potworna. Absolutnie niedopuszczalna. Jesse zagryzł wargi i opuścił ręczny hamulec, a potem, chcąc nie chcąc, ruszył w drogę powrotną do miasta. Zmarszczył brwi. Miał teraz trochę czasu, tyle, ile zajmowała droga ze szpitala do centrum Arkas, żeby opracować jakiś plan działania. Nigdzie nie myślało mu się tak dobrze, jak za kółkiem.</p><p>No dobrze, co mógł zrobić Zack?, Jesse zmusił się do skupienia, pokonując kolejne mile i nie zwracając uwagi na to, co działo się za szybami samochodu. Co JA zrobiłbym na jego miejscu? Na pewno jeszcze wczoraj zamierzał na mnie poczekać, jestem tego pewien, rozmawiałem z nim i rozpoznałbym wahanie w jego głosie, gdyby się pojawiło. Cokolwiek sobie ubzdurał, zrobił to w nocy. Pewnie nie spał, był zdenerwowany, pojawiło się wahanie, przeświadczenie: “Jesse Buchanan tylko się zgrywa i w gruncie rzeczy wcale mu na mnie nie zależy” (Jezu, Zack, nigdy w życiu nie miałem poważniejszych zamiarów!), aż w końcu zapadła decyzja o ucieczce. Dokąd mogłeś uciec, Zack? Stąd nie jeździ zbyt wiele autobusów, więc jeśli w jakiś wsiadłeś, na dziewięćdziesiąt procent pojechałeś do Arkas, bo najzwyczajniej w świecie nie miałeś innego wyjścia. Mogłeś też, oczywiście, złapać stopa, ale trudno złapać stopa na autostradzie, musiałbyś przejść kawałek do najbliższej miejscowości, a tego nie chciałoby ci się robić w taką pieską pogodę… nie, jestem pewien, że wsiadłeś do tego cholernego autobusu, tak, jak zasugerowała pani Moore. Pojechałeś do Arkas. Tylko co zamierzasz zrobić dalej?</p><p>Najlogiczniej było zacząć poszukiwania od dworca autobusowego, dlatego to właśnie tam podjechał Jesse, gdy tylko dotarł do miasta. Nie miał złudzeń, zdawał sobie sprawę, że Zacka już tam pewnie nie było – no, chyba, że zgłodniał, więc należało, tak na wszelki wypadek, przejść się po wszystkich okolicznych fastfoodach. Co robi człowiek, który po wielu miesiącach wychodzi ze szpitala psychiatrycznego? Idzie coś zjeść, Jesse wiedział to po sobie. Idzie zjeść coś, na co naprawdę ma ochotę, a czego nie jadł od dawna, może kebaba, może lody, a może chińszczyznę. W przypadku Zacka chińszczyzna była więcej niż prawdopodobna, ale niestety, jedyny lokal z taką kuchnią, który znajdował się w pobliżu dworca, był niemal pusty, siedziało w nim tylko troje ludzi: małżeństwo i nastoletnia dziewczyna, a kelner zapytany o to, czy widział chłopaka w wieku studenckim, o azjatyckiej urodzie, ubranego najprawdopodobniej w bluzę z kapturem, odparł, że nie, nikogo takiego tutaj nie było. W każdym razie na pewno nie dzisiaj.</p><p>Gdzie jesteś, Zack? Jesse kręcił się jeszcze jakiś czas po dworcu, zaglądając w różne zakamarki, ale zyskał tylko tyle, że rozbolała go noga, ta, która kiedyś była złamana i czasem, zwłaszcza w deszczowe dni, nadal mu o sobie przypominała. No dobrze, załóżmy, że zjadł już wszystko, co chciał, kupił sobie kawę, co zrobił potem? Wsiadł do innego autobusu, pierwszego, który wpadł mu w oko, i odjechał w siną dal, pomyślał Jesse i aż się wstrząsnął na tę myśl. Nie. Na pewno tego nie zrobił. W zamian za to, zadzwonił do kogoś, kto mógłby mu pomóc zorganizować nocleg (Miał chyba w Arkas jakieś znajomości z dawnych czasów?) i pojechał na miejsce, żeby dogadać warunki. No i musiał zorganizować forsę. Skąd? Jak? Poszedł do rodziców? Na pewno nie, Jesse potrząsnął głową, prędzej by umarł, niż poprosił o pożyczkę matkę, której nie widział, odkąd jako piętnastolatek uciekł z domu. Więc kto? Luke? Jego przyjaciel ze studiów? Nie, jego też by o nic nie poprosił, Luke Martinsson był jak otwarta rana w jego sercu i Zack nie rozdrapywałby jej jeszcze bardziej, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy główną siłą napędową, która nim miotała, było pragnienie ucieczki.</p><p>Finn O’Reilly…?</p><p>Jesse zamknął oczy i oparł się o słup z rozkładem jazdy. Myśl, Buchanan, nakazał sobie w duchu, myśl racjonalnie, bo to nie o ciebie tutaj chodzi, tylko o Zacka. Czy Zack poszedłby do swojego dawnego promotora, jednego z nielicznych ludzi, których kiedykolwiek w życiu szanował?</p><p>Tak.</p><p>Nie.</p><p>Nie wiem.</p><p>Raczej nie, doszedł do wniosku, nie zadając sobie trudu, żeby otrzepać kurtkę, do której przywarły strzępki podartego plakatu, ale nie można tego wykluczyć. Poszedł dalej, w stronę parkingu, cały czas rozglądając się dookoła, żeby nie daj Boże nie przeoczyć znajomej sylwetki, czarnej bluzy, jeansów, całego Zacka Liu, zagubionego w tłumie podróżnych. Na szczęście, akurat adres zamieszkania profesora O’Reilly’ego nie był trudny do odnalezienia, wystarczyło pojechać na kampus i trochę popytać, więc sprawdzenie tego tropu też nie powinno nastręczyć wielu problemów. Był już niemal gotowy, żeby to zrobić – żeby przeprowadzić śledztwo na cholernym uniwersytecie (W weekendy też odbywały się tam chyba jakieś zajęcia?) – ale właśnie wtedy, jego wzrok natrafił na plakat, reklamujący znajdującą się nieopodal wypożyczalnię samochodów. Wypożyczalnię samochodów i motocykli...</p><p>Motocykli…</p><p>Nie zastanawiając się ani chwili, tknięty nagłym przeczuciem, zawrócił i wpadł do biura, w którym przy maleńkim biurku, przypominającym raczej skrzynkę na napoje niż mebel z prawdziwego zdarzenia, siedziała dziewczyna, obsługująca sekretariat wypożyczalni. Na widok Jesse’ego, podniosła głowę znad tabelek, które właśnie uzupełniała starannym, nieco dziecinnym, pismem, i posłała mu przyjazny uśmiech.</p><p>– Tak, słucham pana? – zapytała. – Czego pan potrzebuje? Samochód? W tej chwili większość jest w trasie, mamy weekend, więc zainteresowanie jest większe, ale zostały nam jeszcze...</p><p>– Dziękuję – wszedł jej w słowo. Był niecierpliwy, wiedział o tym, ale nie potrafił się opanować. Miał nadzieję, że dziewczyna nie weźmie mu tego za złe. – Ja… szukam kogoś, przyjaciela, rozminęliśmy się na dworcu i pomyślałem, że może przyszedł tutaj, żeby coś wypożyczyć. Pomoże mi pani? Proszę. Bardzo mi na tym zależy.</p><p>Patrzyła na niego przez chwilę, jakby rozważała wszystkie za i przeciw, ale chyba uznała, że Jesse nie wygląda na kryminalistę, bo pokiwała głową i włączyła ekran komputera, tak starego, że pamiętał końcówkę lat dziewięćdziesiątych. Jesse’emu przemknęło przez głowę, że jeśli samochody, które tu oferowano, wyglądały tak samo, jak sprzęt elektroniczny w sekretariacie, to tylko desperat odważyłby się pojechać nimi dalej niż do najbliższego supermarketu.</p><p>– Dopiero przyszłam na swoją zmianę – wyjaśniła, raz po raz klikając myszką, ale wcześniej był spory ruch, kolega wszystko zapisywał. Chwileczkę… Czy ten pana przyjaciel lubił jakieś konkretne marki samochodów?</p><p>– Na pewno wypożyczyłby motocykl.</p><p>– Nawet w deszcz? – zdziwiła się, ale po chwili wzruszyła ramionami. – No dobrze, to nam ułatwia sprawę, motocykl poszedł dzisiaj tylko jeden. Nie mogę podać nazwiska, pan wie, takie przepisy, ale…</p><p>– Wystarczy imię.</p><p>– Za… – zaczęła, a Jesse wstrzymał oddech i w napięci przyglądał się ustom dziewczyny, wypowiadającym kolejne zgłoski. – Zachary. Motocyklista miał na imię Zachary i wypożyczył sprzęt na dwa dni, z możliwością przedłużenia. Pomogłam?</p><p>– Bardzo! Dziękuję! – rzucił i wypadł z biura tak szybko, jakby go goniło stado demonów.</p><p>Wiedział już, gdzie powinien pojechać. Zack nie zniżyłby się do tego, żeby błagać kogokolwiek o pomoc – jak Jesse’emu mogło to w ogóle przyjść do głowy? – na pewno chciałby zdobyć pieniądze w inny sposób, nie wymagający zaangażowania dawnych przyjaciół. A gdzie można najszybciej zarobić pieniądze, gdy jest się geniuszem hazardu i byłym dilerem? W Marshdown. Jesse był niemal pewny, że Zack, tuż po tym, jak wypożyczył motocykl, pojechał prosto do Marshdown, dlatego obok dzikiej radości, która go ogarnęła na myśl o tym, że go jednak wytropił, czuł też niepokój. Nie, niepokój to za słabe słowo, Jesse po prostu się BAŁ. Cholernie. Błagam cię, Zack, poprosił go w myślach, ruszając spod dworca z piskiem opon, nie wpakuj się znowu w nic strasznego, poczekaj na mnie, proszę, poczekaj aż cię znajdę. Bo znajdę na pewno, niezależnie od tego, gdzie się ukryjesz, a potem zabiorę w bezpieczne miejsce, dokładnie tak, jak obiecywałem.</p><p> Zadzwonił telefon. Jesse zaklął, bo ostatnią rzeczą, na jaką miał teraz ochotę, było rozmawianie z KIMKOLWIEK, ale mimo to, zaakceptował połączenie. To mogło być coś ważnego.</p><p>– Słucham? – zapytał. Po drugiej stronie usłyszał tylko szum. – Halo?</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>– Halo? – powtórzył, a potem dodał, nieco już zirytowany: – Nie interesują mnie panele słoneczne ani nic w tym rodzaju. Bardzo dzię…</p><p>– Buchanan?</p><p>Zahamował tak gwałtownie, że jadący za nim mercedes o mało nie wjechał mu w zderzak. Kierowca zatrąbił z wściekłością, czemu trudno się było dziwić, a potem wyprzedził Jesse’ego, zatrąbił raz jeszcze i pokazał mu środkowy palec.</p><p>– Buchanan, jesteś tam?</p><p>Jezu, muszę się gdzieś zatrzymać, przemknęło mu przez głowę, bo zaraz spowoduję wypadek! Niewiele myśląc, zakręcił kierownicą i wjechał w jakąś ulicę, której nazwy nie kojarzył, i rozejrzał się za jakimkolwiek wolnym miejscem, chociażby skrawkiem chodnika. Gdziekolwiek. Arkas nie było dobrym miastem, jeśli chodziło o ilość i jakość parkingów – gdy budowano ciasne uliczki Śródmieścia, nikt się nie spodziewał, że każdy mieszkaniec będzie posiadał co najmniej jeden samochód. A najczęściej kilka. Tym razem Jesse miał jednak szczęście i z ulgą wcisnął się między kontener na śmieci, a rozklekotaną półciężarówkę, która stała pod sklepem monopolowym, czekając na załadunek.</p><p>– Jestem – powiedział w końcu, czując, że koszula lepi mu się do pleców. Było mu strasznie gorąco, więc odkręcił okno, żeby się trochę ochłodzić. – Już jestem, musiałem zaparkować. Zack, do cholery, przecież miałeś na mnie zaczekać w szpitalu! Umawialiśmy się, że cię odbiorę!</p><p>Chwila ciszy. Chrząknięcie.</p><p>– Zmieniłem zdanie.</p><p>– Zmieniłeś zdanie? – Jesse uderzył głową w zagłówek siedzenia. Raz, drugi. Zabolało, ale chyba wolałby, żeby zabolało bardziej. – Tak… tak po prostu? Nawet nie wiesz, jak… – urwał. – No nic, nieważne. Po prostu powiedz mi, dokąd mam jechać. Siedzę w samochodzie, zaraz po ciebie przyjadę.</p><p>– Buchanan…</p><p>– Nie denerwuj mnie, Zack, proszę. Nie teraz.</p><p>Znowu milczenie, tym razem na tyle długie, że Jesse przestraszył się, że Zack po prostu się rozłączył, ale uliczny szum dobiegający z głębi słuchawki świadczył o czymś przeciwnym. Nie, nadal tam był. Pieprzony Zack Liu, który zawsze robił wszystko nie tak, jak powinien.</p><p>– Jedź do domu, Jesse – usłyszał w końcu i o mało nie wybuchnął, ale wiedział przecież, że wrzeszczenie na Zacka przynosi rezultaty odwrotne od oczekiwanych, dlatego ugryzł się w język. Nie chciał go wkurzyć. Wystraszyć. Jezu, nie chciał, żeby Zack zrobił coś głupiego tylko dlatego, że on, Jesse Buchanan, nie potrafi trzymać na wodzy własnych nerwów! – Jutro się do ciebie odezwę, muszę jeszcze załatwić parę rzeczy.</p><p>– Czekaj! – Jesse nie wytrzymał. – Zack! Ani się waż odkładać słuchawki! Słyszysz?</p><p>– Przecież nie odkładam. Rany, Buchanan, jesteś dzisiaj strasznie nerwowy.</p><p>Przysięgam, że mu przywalę, obiecał sobie Jesse, zgrzytając zębami ze złości, jak tylko go znajdę. A potem nie wypuszczę go z rąk ani na chwilę. Będę go pilnował nawet w drodze do kibla, nieważne, czy mu się to spodoba, czy też nie.</p><p>– Dziwisz mi się? – zapytał. Naprawdę musiał się uspokoić, najlepiej natychmiast, bo w przeciwnym razie albo rozbije szybę we własnym wozie, albo dostanie zawału. Był tego niemal pewien. – To chyba normalna reakcja, gdy ktoś kogoś wystawia, nie uważasz?</p><p>– No dobrze, powinienem cię uprzedzić.</p><p>– Tak, Zack. Powinieneś. A teraz powinieneś mi powiedzieć, gdzie się, do diabła, podziewasz. Zaraz tam będę.</p><p>– Nie.</p><p>– Słucham? – Z rozmachem otworzył drzwi i wysiadł z samochodu. – Nie słyszę, co powiedziałeś. Coś przerywa na linii. Albo może to mój słuch… no wiesz, cierpię na wybiórczą głuchotę, to taka dolegliwość, która ujawnia się wtedy, gdy twój rozmówca zbyt długo pieprzy głupoty. Coś mówiłeś, Zack? A może tylko mi się zdawało?</p><p>– Jesse, posłuchaj… – Tym razem w głosie Zacka zabrzmiała niepewność. – Muszę to wszystko przemyśleć, okej? Jeszcze raz, na spokojnie...</p><p>– W szpitalu nie miałeś na to dostatecznej ilości czasu?</p><p>– ...poszwendać się tu i ówdzie. Rozumiesz? – Jesse usłyszał westchnienie. – Chcę połazić po starych śmieciach, wypić dwa piwa, a potem przespać ciągiem kilkanaście godzin. Tylko tyle. Jutro do ciebie zadzwonię, naprawdę.</p><p>– A jak nie?</p><p>– Co?</p><p>– A jak nie zadzwonisz?</p><p>Jesse wsłuchiwał się w oddech Zacka i wyobrażał sobie jego twarz tuż przy swojej: zaciśnięte powieki, usta skrzywione w gorzkim półuśmiechu, zmarszczone, czarne brwi. Chciałby tę twarz dotknąć i obrysować jej kontury, ale jedyne co mógł zrobić w tym momencie, to mocniej przycisnąć do ucha telefon i liczyć na to, że tym razem Zack powiedział prawdę. To było więcej niż frustrujące. Cholerna bezsilność. Co mam zrobić, żebyś przestał się bać?, pomyślał, przykucając obok samochodu i opierając się o blachę na jego boku, ale nie znalazł zadowalającej odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Jak mam cię przekonać, żebyś pozwolił mi sobie pomóc?</p><p>– Zadzwonię. Przecież mówię, że zadzwonię, Buchanan. Masz mój numer, tak czy nie? Więc czego się boisz?</p><p>– Ja? – pokręcił głową. – Wszystkiego się boję, zawsze tak było. Ale przynajmniej o tym mówię, w przeciwieństwie do co poniektórych. Masz jakieś pieniądze? – zapytał w końcu z rezygnacją. Wiedział, że tę bitwę przegrał i Zack tak czy owak zrobi wszystko po swojemu. – Na pokój w motelu?</p><p>– Nie potrzebuję twoich pieniędzy.</p><p>– Masz czy nie masz?</p><p>– Nie będę spał pod mostem, jeśli o to ci chodzi. – To była wymijająca odpowiedź, ale musiała Jesse’emu wystarczyć. – Jestem dużym chłopcem, potrafię sobie poradzić. Wracaj do domu, Buchanan… Jesse. Odpocznij albo, no nie wiem, idź na imprezę?</p><p>Teraz Jesse westchnął i potarł palcami zmęczone oczy.</p><p>– Nie mam ochoty na żadną imprezę.</p><p>– Nie? – W słuchawce zadźwięczał śmiech. – No trudno, skoro nie, to chyba wygrała opcja z odpoczywaniem. Baw się dobrze, Buchanan. Nie zmarnuj tej soboty, sobota to przecież najfajniejszy dzień w tygodniu. Dzień odwiedzin. Pamiętasz?</p><p>– Zack? – Jesse chciał coś powiedzieć, wyjaśnić, za wszelką cenę przedłużyć tę dziwaczną rozmowę, ale nie zdążył, bo połączenie zostało przerwane. Zack się rozłączył, a w słuchawce zapadła cisza. – Zack – powtórzył szeptem, sam do siebie. Musiał wyglądać idiotycznie, siedząc na chodniku przy samochodzie, ale było mu wszystko jedno, co pomyślą o nim przechodnie. – Zack, Zack, Zack…</p><p>W końcu zdołał się uspokoić na tyle, żeby wystukać na komórce krótką wiadomość.</p><p>
  <em>Będę czekał na telefon. </em>
</p><p>Wyślij. Anuluj. Wyślij. Anuluj. Edytuj...</p><p>
  <em>Będę na ciebie czekał tak długo, jak będzie trzeba. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>*</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Oczywiście Zack nie zadzwonił ani następnego dnia, ani przez cały następny tydzień, wysłał tylko SMS-a, że przeprasza, ale coś mu wypadło i od tamtej pory milczał jak zaklęty. Tym razem jednak Jesse był na to przygotowany, dlatego nie szalał tak bardzo jak za pierwszym razem. Zack potrzebował czasu? Proszę bardzo, dostanie całe siedem dni. Nie będzie ani telefonów, ani wiadomości tekstowych… no, najwyżej jeden SMS dziennie, żeby mu przypomnieć, że ktoś taki jak Jason Buchanan istnieje i ciągle czeka. Ale to wszystko. Dopiero po tygodniu, gdyby telefon Zacka nadal znajdował się poza zasięgiem, Jesse zamierzał przedsięwziąć inne, bardziej radykalne środki.</p><p>Na razie zajmował się po prostu swoimi sprawami. To znaczy PRÓBOWAŁ. Z mieszkania i piwnicy zniknęły ostatnie pakunki – wszystko przewieziono do wynajętego magazynu w Oakwood, miejscowości, którą ostatecznie wybrał za cel swojej podróży, ponieważ właśnie tam znajdowała się siedziba uniwersytetu z interesującym go wydziałem literatury. Nie wiedział jeszcze, gdzie dokładnie będzie tam mieszkał, bo po raz pierwszy w życiu postanowił pojechać w ciemno, nie sprawdzając wcześniej żadnych ogłoszeń, ale, szczerze mówiąc, akurat tą kwestią przejmował się teraz najmniej. W najgorszym razie czekało go kilka tygodni nocowania w hotelu, a to nie był przecież koniec świata. Prędzej czy później na pewno znajdzie lokum, które będzie mu odpowiadać, i które do reszty nie opróżni jego, i tak już ziejącego pustką, konta w banku.</p><p>Nigdy wcześniej nie musiał myśleć o pieniądzach w taki… przyziemny sposób. Były dla niego poniekąd abstrakcją, liczbami, wypełniającymi tabelki w Excelu, czymś, czym w jego imieniu zajmowali się inni: księgowi, doradcy finansowi, prawnicy. Sztab ludzi. On sam nie płacił nawet rachunków za prąd czy wodę, co uświadamiał sobie ze wstydem, kupował tylko jedzenie, czasem roślinę w doniczce czy inny drobiazg, a reszta “działa się” sama, bez jego osobistego udziału. Nie miał dużych wymagań, nie wydawał na siebie nawet jednej setnej tego, co wydawał Arnie Fitzroy, ale też żył w błogiej, ekonomicznej niewiedzy, przez co czuł się teraz jak dziecko, które nie wie, które z zadań domowych powinno odrobić w pierwszej kolejności.</p><p>Dlaczego wszystko musiało być takie trudne? Takie stresujące? Wymagające aż tyle czasu...? Jesse nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem inni ludzie zajmują się tyloma sprawami naraz i nie wariują – chodzą do pracy, kupują albo sprzedają mieszkania, meblują domy, gotują, sprzątają, opiekują się dziećmi, jeżdżą po zakupy, a potem mają jeszcze dość siły, żeby umówić się w pubie ze znajomymi. Albo pójść do klubu potańczyć, poćwiczyć jogę czy skończyć kurs kreatywnego pisania. On sam niemal bez przerwy czuł się wyczerpany, wieczorami dosłownie padał z nóg i jedyne, co mógł wtedy robić, to bezmyślnie gapić się w ekran laptopa.</p><p>W piątek, zgodnie z umową, powinien zwolnić mieszkanie, ale dogadał się z nowym właścicielem, który pozwolił mu zostać jeszcze przez weekend. Wyprowadzka nie była problemem – Jesse mógłby wyjść z domu w każdym momencie i przenieść się do pierwszego z brzegu hotelu, albo skorzystać z zaproszenia Debbie i przenocować u niej – problemem było to, że Zack znał ten adres i istniało niewielkie prawdopodobieństwo, że zamiast zadzwonić, zjawi się tutaj osobiście. Bez uprzedzenia. Był do tego zdolny, był zdolny do wielu rzeczy, także do tego, żeby na widok obcej osoby, otwierającej drzwi zamiast Jesse’ego, odwrócić się na pięcie, wyrzucić telefon do kosza i rozpłynąć się w powietrzu, tym razem ostatecznie. To właśnie dlatego, Jesse, zamiast się wyprowadzić, nadal koczował w spartańskich warunkach, na karimacie rozłożonej pod ścianą, używając plecaka jako poduszki. Wolał nie ryzykować. Nigdy by sobie nie wybaczył, gdyby Zack przyszedł do niego któregoś wieczoru i po prostu go tutaj nie zastał.</p><p>Było koło siódmej, gdy wrócił wreszcie do domu po całym dniu “załatwiania spraw doczesnych”, jak mawiała Debbie, i runął na karimatę, nie ściągając nawet kurtki. Pulsowało mu w skroniach. Był głodny, ale nie na tyle, żeby dokonać karkołomnego wysiłku i zamówić coś na wynos, lepszym pomysłem wydawał się sen albo przynajmniej krótka drzemka. Jezu, jestem taki zmęczony, pomyślał, szukając komórki, która ugrzęzła gdzieś za podszewką, dlaczego, do diabła, ciągle jestem tak potwornie zmęczony? Muszę zapytać doktora Królika, czy to przez te leki – jeśli tak, to może można by już zmniejszyć dawkę? – czy po prostu taka już moja uroda…</p><p>Nie planował dzwonić do Zacka, tydzień mijał dopiero jutro, ale palce niemal bez jego woli odnalazły właściwy numer i wybrały symbol zielonej słuchawki, chociaż było to poniekąd żałosne. Co ty sobie wyobrażasz?, ofuknął się w myślach, przecież Zack i tak nie odbierze. Westchnął i przekręcił się na plecy, odgarniając z czoła włosy, które odrastały w takim tempie, i w tak niekontrolowany sposób, że jeszcze trochę i będą wymagały interwencji fryzjera. Przez jakiś czas wsłuchiwał się w monotonny dźwięk sygnału oczekiwania na połączenie. To było niemal kojące – przerywany, znajomy dźwięk – podobnie jak kojący był widok sufitu, wyglądającego dokładnie tak samo, jak w dniu, w którym Jesse się tutaj wprowadzał, podekscytowany czymś, co uważał wtedy samodzielność. A co okazało się kolejną wersją złotej klatki. Znajomy dźwięk, znajomy sufit, znajome milczenie, znajome ssanie w żołądku i wilgotne od potu dłonie. Aż nagle – zmiana, która poderwała Jesse’ego do pozycji siedzącej i sprawiła, że w jednej chwili przestał być senny. Znajomy sygnał umilkł, w słuchawce coś brzdęknęło, a potem zapadła pełna oczekiwania cisza.</p><p>– Halo? – To Zack odezwał się pierwszy. Jego głos, zniekształcony przez elektronikę, brzmiał dziwacznie, jakby dobiegał spod ziemi. – Szlag by to… kiepski tu zasięg, nie mam pojęcia, czemu. Wyjdę na balkon.</p><p>“Na balkon”, przemknęło Jesse’emu przez głowę. Czyli był w jakimś mieszkaniu, nie spał przez ten czas na ulicy. Dobre i to.</p><p>– No, już. Trochę lepiej. Jesse?</p><p>Jesse przełknął ślinę.</p><p>– Zack... – odezwał się w końcu i, zanim zdążył przekonać samego siebie, że to beznadziejny pomysł, od razu dodał: –  Zack, spotkaj się ze mną. Słyszysz? Dzisiaj.</p><p>– Dzisiaj?</p><p>– Tak. Dzisiaj. Zaraz. Wszystko jedno, gdzie.</p><p>Zapadła cisza.</p><p>– Już późno. – W głosie Zacka zabrzmiało wahanie. – Może…</p><p>– Nie. – Jesse cieszył się teraz, że z lenistwa nie ściągnął ani kurtki, ani butów. Dzięki temu był gotowy do wyjścia niemal od razu. – Nie: jutro. Nie: za tydzień. Dzisiaj. Spotkajmy się za pół godziny na placu przed Atrium.</p><p>Komórkę trzymał w prawej ręce, więc lewą spróbował zamknąć drzwi, ale pęk kluczy wyślizgnął mu się z dłoni i z brzękiem upadł na ziemię. Zaklął, podniósł je i powtórzył całą operację od nowa, tym razem z powodzeniem. A potem zbiegł na parter, salutując po drodze strażnikowi, Samirowi, który nie dał po sobie poznać, że dziwi go widok Jesse’ego Buchanan biegającego w tę i z powrotem po schodach, tylko uśmiechnął się i odpowiedział tym samym gestem. Zack milczał, ale się nie rozłączył, co mogło być dobrym znakiem, ale wcale nie musiało i tak naprawdę mogło oznaczać dosłownie WSZYSTKO.</p><p>Odezwał się dopiero po dłuższej chwili.</p><p>– Ja… – Teraz mówił ciszej, przez co Jesse musiał mocniej przycisnąć telefon do ucha, bo uliczny hałas skutecznie zagłuszał słowa. – Nie ma szans, żebym zdążył w pół godziny. Musiałbym…</p><p>– Ubieraj się, Liu Ale już! – przerwał mu Jesse. – Najpóźniej o ósmej masz być na placu pod kinem i nie chcę słuchać żadnych wymówek!</p><p> Nie czekając na odpowiedź Zacka, przerwał połączenie. Jeden, szybki ruch palca, na wpół świadomie przyciśnięta ikonka z czerwoną słuchawkę. I już! Musiał przystanąć i rozpiąć kurtkę przy szyi, bo zrobiło mu się, jednocześnie, słabo i bardzo, ale to bardzo gorąco, a przed oczami zawirowało mu mnóstwo kolorowych światełek. Jezu, naprawdę to zrobił! Postąpił tak, jak postąpiłby Zack, potraktował go jego własną bronią i było to, na swój sposób, cholernie ekscytujące. Pytanie, czy go posłucha. Czy przyjdzie. Tak czy owak, Jesse zamierzał znaleźć się pod Atrium o wyznaczonej godzinie (początkowo chciał pojechać samochodem, ale po krótkim namyśle uznał, że dwudziesto, dwudziestopięciominutowy spacer dobrze mu zrobi) i sprawdzić, co się wydarzy.</p><p>Dawno nie spacerował po mieście, zwłaszcza po zmroku, ostatnimi czasy wszędzie przemieszczał się na czterech kółkach i prawie zapomniał, jakie to przyjemne, po prostu iść ulicami, z rękami w kieszeniach, i obserwować toczące się obok życie innych ludzi. Jesse kochał Arkas, ale była to miłość przesycona goryczą, miłość kogoś, kto odkrył, że obiekt jego miłości nie jest tak wspaniały, jak początkowo sądził. Teraz, zbliżając się do Starego Miasta, Jesse nie czuł już przyjemnego drżenia na samą myśl, że za chwilę zobaczy ulubione zakątki. Równie dobrze mógłby umówić się z Zackiem gdzie indziej, choćby nad rzeką, ale uznał, że centrum będzie najlepsze, bo łatwo tu było dojechać. Nie myślał jak dawny, głupio romantyczny Jesse w kategoriach estetycznych czy emocjonalnych, zaproponował spotkanie pod Atrium tylko dlatego, że z praktycznego punktu widzenia wydawało mu się najodpowiedniejszym miejscem.</p><p>Quinn nie znosił starówki, przemknęło mu przez głowę, gdy znalazł się na głównym deptaku, pełnym ludzi, którzy zmierzali do pobliskich pubów i restauracji. W ogóle nie znosił Nowego Arkas. Może gdybym go słuchał… gdybym nie usiłował mu WMÓWIĆ, że życie w tym mieście może być równie dobre a nawet lepsze od życia w górskiej chacie, gdybym go nie błagał, żeby tu ze mną przyjechał, wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej. Może nadal by żył. Daleko ode mnie, to prawda, ale nadal byłby żywy i bezpieczny, wolny od demonów, które z głupoty… nie!, z powodu głupiej, nastoletniej, egoistycznej miłości… na niego sprowadziłem.</p><p>To nie był czas i miejsce na tego rodzaju myśli. Jesse uszczypnął się w rękę, zaczerpnął do płuc powietrza przesyconego zapachem spalin, i poszedł dalej. Już widział zarysy placu ze świeżo wyremontowanym budynkiem dawnego kina, widział też szereg taksówek na postoju i szyldy kilku pubów. Był niemal na miejscu, kwadrans przed czasem. Czy Zack już na niego czeka? Jesse przyglądał się wszystkim mijającym go ludziom, ale żaden nie wyglądał znajomo, żaden nie przypominał Zacka; nie było go także wśród ludzi, czekających na placu na swoich przyjaciół. Proszę cię, przyjdź, poprosił w duchu, podchodząc jeszcze bliżej. Gdzie powinien stanąć, żeby Zack od razu go zauważył? Może pod samym ogrodzeniem, otaczającym Atrium? Przyjdź, błagam, nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo cię teraz potrzebuję!</p><p>Spojrzał na wyświetlacz komórki: za pięć ósma. Gdyby palił (nienawidził zapachu tytoniu, kojarzył go z Quinnem w ostatnich tygodniach przed katastrofą), pewnie wypaliłby kilka fajek pod rząd, tylko po to, żeby zająć czymś ręce, ale ponieważ nie był palaczem, wędrował wzdłuż ogrodzenia, dotykając palcami pomalowanych na brązowo szczebli. Farba była świeża i nadal odrobinę lepka, wydzielała też ostry, chemiczny zapach. Im bardziej Jesse próbował się NIE denerwować, tym było gorzej, zwłaszcza, gdy minuty nieubłaganie przesuwały się naprzód (siódma pięćdziesiąt osiem, siódma pięćdziesiąt dziewięć…) a Zacka nadal nie było, nie nadchodził ani od strony przystanku autobusowego, ani od stacji metra, nie wysiadł też z żadnej, z podjeżdżających na plac taksówek.</p><p>Zegar na wieży ratusza wybił ósmą.</p><p>Jesse opuścił głowę i wpatrywał się teraz we własne buty. Ręce, schowane do kieszeni, zacisnął w pięści. Minuta miała sześćdziesiąt sekund, tak naprawdę Zack się jeszcze nie spóźnił, a nawet jeśli spóźni się kilka minut, to co z tego? Może były korki, może nie zdążył na autobus, może…</p><p>– Kiedyś cię zamorduję, Buchanan – usłyszał zdyszany głos tuż obok siebie. – Przysięgam. Czy ja ci wyglądam na cholernego SPRINTERA?</p><p>Miał ochotę go uderzyć. Przytulić. Uderzyć i przytulić jednocześnie. Nie zrobił jednak ani tego, ani tego – przez długą chwilę po prostu stał jak idiota i patrzył na Zacka, tak, jakby ten miał skrzydła, rogi, albo co najmniej siedem stóp wzrostu. A potem wybuchnął niekontrolowanym śmiechem.</p><p>– Jesteś… – Nie mógł się opanować. – Wyglądasz…</p><p>– No? Jak wyglądam Buchanan? Oświeć mnie proszę, bo nie rozumiem.</p><p>– Jakbyś naprawdę tu przybiegł aż… aż z Haunting Hills . Wiesz… wiesz, że masz dwie różne skarpetki?</p><p>Był uosobieniem chaosu. Jego Zack. Niedoubrany, spocony, w brudnych jeansach, które wyglądały tak, jakby tarzał się w nich po trawie, w jednej skarpetce czarnej, a drugiej szarej, w jaśniejsze prążki. Trampkom też się oberwało, miały ubłocone czubki i podeszwy całe w jakiejś paskudnej, zielonkawej mazi. Gdzieś ty się podziewał, Zack, przez te kilka dni, kiedy zniknąłeś z radarów? Przemierzałeś dzikie ostępy? Taplałeś się w bagnie? Polowałeś na grubego zwierza...?</p><p>Nadal chichocząc, Jesse chwycił go za rękę (Zack musiał być w szoku, bo nie zaprotestował) i pociągnął za sobą przez plac, w stronę najbliższej knajpy. Ręka Zacka była ciepła i wilgotna, podobnie jak jego własna, ale miała inny kształt: była drobniejsza i rozrastała się bardziej wszerz niż wzdłuż, a palec wskazujący i środkowy, sądząc po kształcie, zostały kiedyś złamane i krzywo się zrosły. Mimo to, była to najpiękniejsza dłoń, jaką Jesse kiedykolwiek dotykał.</p><p>– Skarpetki nie do pary są teraz modne – mruknął Zack, gdzieś w połowie drogi do pubu. – Nie wiedziałeś? No jasne, że nie wiedziałeś, znasz się na modzie jak…</p><p>– Jak ty – podsumował Jesse. – Czyli wcale. Ale to nieważne, i tak jest ciemno, nikogo nie obchodzi, jak wyglądamy. Może być Piwnica? – machnął ręką w kierunku szyldu. – To duży lokal, może jakimś cudem znajdziemy jeszcze wolny stolik.</p><p>Mieli szczęście – gdy weszli, para siedząca w kącie pod ścianą akurat zbierała się do wyjścia, dzięki czemu od razu wślizgnęli się na ich miejsca.</p><p>– Pójdę po piwo. – Jesse rzucił kurtkę na wolne krzesło. – Nie ruszaj się stąd.</p><p>– Zabiję cię, jeśli zamówisz portera.</p><p>– Wiesz, że już drugi raz w ciągu piętnastu minut grozisz mi śmiercią?</p><p>– Pozwij mnie. – Zack wzruszył ramionami i odchylił się na krześle. – Ale najpierw kup mi coś miodowego, piwo z miodem gryczanym, no nie wiem, coś w tym rodzaju. A jak nie będzie, to wszystko jedno, byle nie porter. Zapamiętałeś?</p><p>Jesse popukał się w czoło.</p><p>– Jesteś niereformowalny, Zacku Liu – stwierdził z rozbawieniem. – I wybredny jak dziecko. Zobaczę, co się da zrobić, ale niczego nie obiecuję.</p><p>Chciało mu się śmiać i tańczyć, rozpierała go radość. Zack przyszedł. Był tutaj, pod tym samym dachem, blisko, w zasięgu ręki, i czekał na piwo, które Jesse zamierzał mu kupić – to, i następne, a potem jeszcze jedno. Byli tu razem, w jednym z ulubionych pubów Debbie, i nic nie mogło się zepsuć, już nie, bo skoro Zack dobrowolnie wyszedł z kryjówki, to więcej tam nie wróci, Jesse nie zamierzał mu na to pozwolić. Zamówił piwo – sobie stouta, dla Zacka miodowe – i uśmiechając się jak wariat, ruszył z powrotem, po raz pierwszy w życiu nie przejmując się przelotnymi, ciekawskimi spojrzeniami innych ludzi. Niech patrzą, jeśli chcą, Jesse nie miał nic przeciwko temu. Co mogli zobaczyć? Chudego dwudziestolatka z dziwną fryzurą, niosącego kufle, widok zupełnie zwyczajny w tym miejscu, zwłaszcza w piątkowy wieczór. A że ten dwudziestolatek był, jak to się mówi, “ładnym chłopcem” (najgorsza obelga w ustach Bobby’ego Buchanana) i w niczym nie przypominał mężczyzny w typie “macho”? No cóż, “ładni chłopcy” też mieli prawo napić się piwa, nie istniało przecież żadne prawo, które mogło im tego zabronić.</p><p>– Zamówienie zrealizowane – postawił kufel przed Zackiem, który zerknął nieufnie na jego zawartość. – Następnym razem zabiorę cię do winiarni, panie wybredny. Wtedy będziesz mógł się pochwalić swoją głęboką, winiarską wiedzą.</p><p>– A żebyś wiedział, że jest głęboka. Hmm… – Zack umoczył wargi w piwie. Mlasnął ostentacyjnie. – Ale to piwo też jest niezłe... to znaczy ujdzie w tłoku. Czemu tak na mnie patrzysz, Buchanan?</p><p>– Jak?</p><p>– Nie wiem. Jakby ktoś mi narysował na czole karnego kutasa.</p><p>– Po prostu dawno cię nie widziałem – odparł Jesse, z trudem powstrzymując pragnienie, żeby chwycić Zacka za obie ręce i mocno je ścisnąć. – Stęskniłem się za twoją gębą, to wszystko.</p><p>– To były tylko dwa tygodnie. – Zack uniósł brwi.</p><p>– No właśnie. O dwa tygodnie za długo.</p><p>Z początku rozmowa się nie kleiła i raz po raz grzęzła w martwym punkcie, ustępując miejsca milczeniu – tak, jakby obaj usiłowali wybadać teren i zorientować się, na czym właściwie stoją. Dopiero gdy dopijali pierwsze piwo, tama puściła i zaczęli rozmawiać normalnie, jak za szpitalnych czasów. Jesse opowiedział Zackowi o perypetiach ze sprzedawaniem mieszkania, Zack napomknął, że przez ostatni tydzień głównie chodził po mieście i przypominał sobie miejsca, które kojarzyły mu się z różnymi etapami życia, od wczesnego dzieciństwa po studia, od Marshdown po kampus. Tak, jakby robił jakieś podsumowanie… a raczej, jakby próbował to podsumowanie WYCHODZIĆ na własnych nogach, pokonując dziesiątki mil dziennie i zaglądając do najgorszych dziur w najgorszych dzielnicach Nowego Arkas.</p><p>– Sam nie wiem… – powiedział w zamyśleniu, bawiąc się podkładką pod piwo. – Po prostu chciałem to wszystko zobaczyć jeszcze raz, sprawdzić, czy coś się zmieniło, czy budynki jeszcze stoją, czy znajdę na murach te same rysunki i hasła, które zapamiętałem z dawnych czasów. Byłem nawet pod domem swoich rodziców…</p><p>– I co? Znalazłeś?</p><p>– Co? Dom swoich rodziców?</p><p>Jesse pokręcił głową.</p><p>– To, czego szukałeś, cokolwiek to było.</p><p>Zack zakręcił podkładką i odłożył ją na miejsce. Łyknął piwa. Nie patrzył Jesse’emu w oczy, co oznaczało, że wstydzi się tego, co Jesse mógłby w nich zobaczyć, a o czym przecież obaj dobrze wiedzieli: o tym, że Zack Liu nie jest człowiekiem bez serca. Wręcz przeciwnie. Jego serce było czulsze od najczulszej anteny radiowej i dlatego obrosło murem, który miał je bronić przed kolejnym, bolesnym urazem.</p><p>Nie odpowiedział na pytanie, więc zrobił to Jesse. W swoim imieniu.</p><p>– Bo ja chyba znalazłem – powiedział cicho. – Poszedłem na cmentarz… poszedłem do Quinna, no wiesz, nie byłem na jego pogrzebie, więc…</p><p>– Nie musisz o tym mówić, jeśli nie chcesz – odezwał się Zack. Nareszcie podniósł głowę. W jego oczach błysnęła troska.</p><p>– Chcę. – Jesse zagryzł wargi. – To znaczy muszę. Muszę ci powiedzieć, że ta sprawa jest zakończona, to znaczy… nie chcę zapomnieć o Quinnie, Zack, nie sądzę zresztą, żeby to było możliwe, ale nie będzie powtórki z tamtej łazienki, ja… Quinn nie chciałby, żebym z jego powodu robił takie rzeczy. Więc tak – odetchnął głęboko, a jego twarz rozjaśnił na chwilę nieśmiały uśmiech – chyba znalazłem to, czego szukałem. A ty?</p><p>Po co wędrowałeś po Arkas, Zack?, tego pytania Jesse nie zadał głośno, nie miał aż tyle odwagi. Po to, żeby się z nim przywitać, czy jednak pożegnać? Chcesz zacząć nowe życie, daleko stąd, ze mną, czy wrócić do dawnego? Powiedz mi, Zack. Powiedz mi, o czym myślisz, a raczej o czym MYŚLAŁEŚ, gdy odwiedzałeś najważniejsze miejsca ze swojej przeszłości?</p><p>Zack wstał tak gwałtownie, że o mało nie przewrócił krzesła.</p><p>– Teraz ja stawiam – powiedział i, nie dodając niczego więcej, przecisnął się między stołami w kierunku baru.</p><p>Jesse westchnął i oparł głowę na dłoniach. Przez chwilę był pewny, że Zack ucieknie, że po prostu wyjdzie z Piwnicy i więcej się nie pojawi, ale on spokojnie odstał w kolejce tyle, ile było trzeba, i wrócił do stolika z ociekającymi wilgocią kuflami.</p><p>Kupił dwa portery.</p><p>– Podobno nie znosisz porterów – zauważył Jesse. – Czyżbyś zmienił zdanie? A może po prostu zamierzasz mnie upić?</p><p>– Ty już jesteś pijany, Buchanan, wystarczył ci jeden, słabiutki stoucik. – Zack usiadł na poprzednim miejscu, ale przesunął krzesło bliżej Jesse’ego. Stykali się teraz ramionami.</p><p>– No i?</p><p>– No i pomyślałem, że będzie zabawnie, gdy będziesz pijany jeszcze bardziej. Masz, spróbuj – przesunął kufel w jego stronę. – Mój… mój przyjaciel strasznie je lubił, chyba tylko on jeden w całej wiosze, w której wtedy mieszkaliśmy, wszyscy się z niego śmiali z tego powodu. Ale on i tak zamawiał te cholerne portery, a ja byłem na tyle głupi, że piłem je razem z nim... No masz, spróbuj. Paskudne, nie?</p><p>Porter był mocny, gęsty i bardzo smaczny. Jesse oblizał wargi.</p><p>– Twój przyjaciel miał dobry gust.</p><p>– Nie, Buchanan. – Zack przewrócił oczami. – Jesteś po prostu takim samym bezguściem jak Trey Blevins. Naprawdę ci smakuje?</p><p>– Naprawdę.</p><p>– Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego się z tobą zadaję! Nie dość, że nie umiesz grać w <em>go</em>, to jeszcze lubisz portery! Powinienem stąd jak najszybciej uciekać!</p><p>– Nie… – Jesse upił kolejny łyk. – To znaczy tak. Wyjdziesz stąd, i owszem, ale tylko ze mną, jak już skończę ten napój bogów. A potem pójdziemy do ciebie.</p><p>Zack szerzej otworzył oczy.</p><p>– Słucham?</p><p>– No co? Chyba nie sądziłeś, że wrócę do domu, nie znając twojego adresu?</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Nie miał pojęcia, co mu strzeliło do głowy z tym głupim porterem. Podszedł do baru, poczekał na swoją kolej, a potem, zanim zdążył pomyśleć, co właściwie wyprawia (Kto wie? Może zahipnotyzowały go dziary na przedramionach barmana?), od razu palnął, że chce portery, chociaż wcześniej planował zamówić coś zupełnie innego. O, ktoś tu zna się na rzeczy, zauważył barman, barczysty brodacz, który wyglądał tak, jakby dziesięć minut temu zeskoczył z harleya, proszę bardzo, smacznego, polecam się na przyszłość. Miał ładny uśmiech, blond włosy i trochę przypominał Treya… Nie, tak naprawdę wcale go nie przypominał, ale Zack przed chwilą o Treyu myślał, dlatego nie dość, że zamówił portery, które tamten uwielbiał, to jeszcze zobaczył w obcej twarzy twarz przyjaciela.</p><p>BYŁEGO przyjaciela, jeśli idzie o ścisłość. A właściwie, no cóż, oprawcę, który o mało nie puścił go z dymem.</p><p>– Relacje międzyludzkie, niech je szlag... – mruknął sam do siebie, lawirując między stołami i próbując niczego nie rozlać. – Kto to, kurwa, wymyślił?</p><p>Jesse siedział tyłem do niego, z głową opartą na dłoniach. No, oczywiście, to była jego ulubiona pozycja, chociaż zamiast w okno, wpatrywał się teraz w ścianę, na której poprzyklejano dziesiątki, różnokolorowych kapsli, układających się w kształt dłoni z uniesionym kciukiem. Jesse i jego zamyślenia. Jesse i jego szczupłe plecy, ukryte pod zbyt obszerną, niebieską koszulą. Namolny, irytujący Jesse Buchanan, przez którego Zack nie dokończył transakcji, bo wolał biec jak wariat przez całe miasto (no dobra, kawałek podjechał metrem), niż spędzić kolejne pół godziny na gadce-szmatce z gościem, który “chce, ale się boi” i tak do końca nie wie, czy kupowanie koksu przed randką to dobry pomysł, czy jednak nie.</p><p>Teraz torebka białego proszku uwierała jego sumienie (ciekawe, co powiedziałby Jesse, gdyby się o niej dowiedział), ale przecież nie mógł jej wyrzucić, bo nie wyrzuca się do śmieci dobrego towaru. To nie uchodzi. Najwyżej sam to wciągnę, postanowił, zasłużyłem na mały odlot po tym kurewskim tygodniu. Tak, dokładnie tak zrobię: spławię Buchanana, pójdę do domu, wciągnę działkę i może dzięki temu przestanę o nim myśleć, wyobrażać sobie, że… wyobrażać sobie różne rzeczy, które moglibyśmy razem robić.</p><p>Niech to szlag, znowu stwardniał. Musiał szybko usiąść, żeby to ukryć, a potem na wszelki wypadek przysunął do siebie stół, modląc się w duchu, żeby Jesse niczego nie zauważył. Jak to możliwe, że drugi facet doprowadzał go do takiego stanu, nie robiąc absolutnie nic, poza zwyczajnym byciem SOBĄ? Wystarczyło, że odgarniał włosy z czoła albo skubał nerwowo mankiety koszuli, a Zack momentalnie osiągał temperaturę wrzenia. Dawno nikogo nie pieprzyłeś, to wszystko, myślał, obserwując jak Buchanan pierwszy raz w życiu pije portera i – kurwa, to niesłychane! – zachwyca się jego smakiem. Zamiast łazić po mieście, zwiedzać i próbować upłynnić resztę towaru ze skrytki, której o dziwo nikt przez te lata nie obrabował, powinieneś przelecieć jakąś panienkę, to od razu by ci przeszła zarówno frustracja, jak i głupie myśli na temat twojego kumpla...</p><p>Kłamstwo! Cholera, Zack, kogo chcesz oszukać? Jesse Buchanan nie był, nie jest i nigdy nie będzie twoim kumplem. On…</p><p>– ...a potem pójdziemy do ciebie.</p><p> – Słucham? – Zack sądził, że się przesłyszał. Że to ciąg dalszy jego chorej fantazji.</p><p>– No co? Chyba nie sądziłeś, że wrócę do domu, nie znając twojego adresu? Nie ze mną te numery, Liu. Raz mnie wystawiłeś, drugi raz ci się nie uda. Chcę wiedzieć, gdzie mieszkasz, żebym mógł cię, w razie czego, opieprzyć za nieodbieranie telefonów.</p><p>To nie były omamy, Jesse naprawdę to powiedział. Nie żartował. Chciał do niego przyjść, i to jeszcze tej nocy, na co Zack był zupełnie nieprzygotowany, bo jak miał niby przewidzieć, że ten wariat wpadnie na tak idiotyczny pomysł?</p><p>– Mam straszny burdel – mruknął, z góry wiedząc, że to dla Jesse’ego żaden argument. – Nie chcesz tego widzieć. Wierz mi.</p><p>– Wiem jak wygląda “straszny burdel”, Zack, mieszkałem z tobą w jednym pokoju.</p><p>– Aż stamtąd UCIEKŁEŚ. – Zack z satysfakcją spostrzegł, że Jesse się zmieszał. Bardzo dobrze. Może mu się odechce nocnych odwiedzin.</p><p>– To nie była ucieczka. Potrzebowałem…</p><p>– Przestrzeni? – podchwycił. –  Ciszy?  PORZĄDKU?</p><p>– Samotności. Musiałem zostać sam, żeby wszystko dobrze przemyśleć, o czym dobrze wiesz, bo czytałeś moje zeszyty. – Jesse wytrzymał jego spojrzenie. Uparty drań.  – Jeśli próbujesz mnie teraz spławić, Zack, to cię informuję, że nic z tego, bo jestem uparty jak osioł. Pijesz tego portera, czy podziwiasz widoki?</p><p>Drań, drań, drań! Jakim cudem dałem się w to wszystko wplątać?</p><p>Zack zgrzytnął zębami ze złości i sięgnął po kufel.</p><p>– Piję – oznajmił. – A ty, Buchanan, po pijaku robisz się strasznie apodyktyczny. Muszę to sobie zapamiętać.</p><p>Przez następny kwadrans usiłował wymyślić jakikolwiek argument, który przekonałby Jesse’ego do zmiany planów, ale nie przychodziło mu do głowy absolutnie nic, co byłoby sensowne i wiarygodne jednocześnie. Na dodatek zbyt szybko wypił swojego portera i czuł się bardziej niż tylko trochę zawiany. Nie mógł oderwać wzroku od rumieńców, które pojawiły się na policzkach Buchanana – ewidentny znak, że on też miał słabą głowę – i zastanawiał się, jakby to było, przysunąć się jeszcze bliżej i sprawdzić, jakie są w dotyku. Policzki, nie rumieńce. Zarumienione policzki. Zamrugał, żeby odpędzić tę wizję, ale ona, jak na złość, ciągle wracała i musiał mocno zaciskać dłonie pod stołem, żeby nie zrobić czegoś, czego by potem żałował.</p><p>Jesse, z kolei, zachowywał się tak, jakby walka, jaką Zack toczył sam ze sobą, uszła jego uwadze. Naprawdę tego nie widział, czy tylko udawał? Zachowywał się coraz swobodniej, jego palce coraz częściej, niby mimochodem, dotykały a to ramienia Zacka, a to jego dłoni, co sprawiało, że walka stawała się jeszcze trudniejsza, żeby nie powiedzieć – z góry skazana na klęskę. Gdy w którymś momencie wstał, żeby pójść do toalety, i na ułamek sekundy oparł się o Zacka, tamten aż wstrzymał oddech z wrażenia. To było dla niego zbyt wiele; zbyt wiele bodźców naraz. Właśnie dlatego przez dwa tygodnie unikał Jesse’ego, żeby nie dopuścić do sytuacji, w której czułby się tak rozpaczliwie bezbronny, ogłupiały z pragnienia, zależny od widzimisię drugiego człowieka. No i proszę, znowu skrewił! Zamiast uciec jak zwykle, przyszedł na to cholerne spotkanie i właśnie całym sobą odczuwał konsekwencje swojej głupiej, lekkomyślnej decyzji – z minuty na minutę Zack Liu znikał coraz bardziej, ustępując miejsca żałosnej, rozdygotanej kupce nieszczęścia. Gdyby na miejscu Jesse’ego siedział teraz ktoś inny, ktoś mniej… niewinny, miałby pewnie niezły ubaw, obserwując gościa, który na jego oczach traci kontrolę nad własnym ciałem.</p><p>Muszę stąd wyjść, myślał gorączkowo, muszę stąd jak najszybciej uciec. Wstawaj, Liu, póki Buchanan jest w kiblu, i uciekaj! Słyszysz? Rusz dupę i spieprzaj, póki jeszcze możesz!</p><p>– To co? – Zadrżał, słysząc głos Jesse’ego tuż obok siebie. – Porter dopity? Idziemy?</p><p>Nie odpowiedział od razu. Pochylił głowę jak więzień, czekający na ścięcie, policzył do dziesięciu, a potem wstał. Kufel przewrócił się na bok, ale był prawie pusty, więc nic złego się nie wydarzyło, na blat pociekło zaledwie kilka, ciemnych kropli.</p><p>– Idziemy – odparł głucho i poszedł za Jesse’em w kierunku drzwi.</p><p>Postanowili pojechać metrem. Zack, swego czasu, miał słabość do metra, zwłaszcza nocą, gdy stacje i wagony pustoszały, głosy cichły, a światła wydawały się mniej jaskrawe, dzięki czemu sieć podziemnych korytarzy zaczynała żyć własnym, tajemniczym życiem, tak różnym od tego, które toczyło się na powierzchni. Nawet kręcący się tutaj ludzie, wydawali się… inni, żywcem przeniesieni z jakiejś opowieści. Bezdomni. Uliczni muzycy. Pijana młodzież, wracająca z przeróżnych imprez, dziwacznie ubrana, w rozmazanym makijażu, posługująca się różnymi dialektami. Spóźnieni kochankowie, tulący się do siebie pod ścianą pełną graffiti, robotnicy, kończący nocną zmianę, dzieciaki, które wymknęły się spod nadzoru rodziców i szlajały godzinami od stacji do stacji. Turyści. Szaleńcy. Poszukiwacze szybkiego seksu. Na szpilkach, w glanach, na grubej lub cienkiej podeszwie, w kurtkach, płaszczach, półnadzy albo okutani w koce, przemierzali podziemia w sobie tylko wiadomym celu, albo i bez celu w ogóle, byleby nie stać w tym samym miejscu dłużej niż kilka minut. Stanie w miejscu oznaczało dla nich stagnację, a stagnacja oznaczała śmierć.</p><p>Jeśli chodzi o śmierć, Zack był kiedyś świadkiem, jak chłopak mniej więcej w jego wieku, a miał wtedy jakieś trzynaście lat, skoczył na tory, prosto pod nadjeżdżający wagon metra. Wszystko działało się tak szybko, i było tak mało… efektowne, że przegapiłby całe zdarzenie, gdyby nie krzyk stojącej obok kobiety. Pamiętał, że poczuł się wtedy ZAWIEDZIONY, chociaż jednocześnie zdawał sobie sprawę, że to niewłaściwe uczucie i powinien raczej współczuć ofierze albo przynajmniej konduktorowi, który mimochodem stał się mordercą. Ale on, trzynastoletni Zack Liu, który wracał do domu najbardziej okrężną drogą, jaką zdołał wymyślić, w dodatku metrem, chociaż w jego kieszeni brzęczały monety na taksówkę, pomyślał tylko: cholera, jakie to było NUDNE. Bez fajerwerków, bez fanfarów, był człowiek, nie ma człowieka. I już. Skoro tak wyglądało samobójstwo, teoretycznie jeden z efektowniejszych rodzajów śmierci (pomijając, oczywiście, morderstwo), to jak wyglądała śmierć ze starości? Śmierć z powodu przewlekłej choroby? Śmierć przez zaczadzenie albo na zawał? Nuda, nuda i jeszcze raz nuda, a do tego potworny banał! Tamtego dnia trzynastoletni Zack obiecał sobie, że jeśli kiedyś umrze (co wydawało się wtedy kompletną abstrakcją), zrobi to dużo lepiej od chłopaka, który skoczył na tory. Jego, Zacka, śmierć, obojętnie jaką miałaby przyjąć formę, nie mogła zostać ani zlekceważona, ani zapomniana – miała, ni mniej ni więcej, tylko wstrząsnąć posadami świata. Raz na zawsze zmienić jego oblicze.</p><p>– Megaloman – uśmiechnął się Jesse, gdy usłyszał tę anegdotę. Stali na stacji i czekali na metro, które miało przyjechać za dziesięć minut. Miejsce, w którym przed laty zginął tamten nieszczęsny dzieciak, znajdowało się niedaleko, zaledwie dwa przystanki stąd. – Okej, umrę, ale ze mną niech giną miliony? Tak?</p><p>– Mniej więcej.</p><p>– No cóż, ja nie miałem aż takich wymagań. – Jesse przeszedł kilka kroków, okrążył ławkę, i wrócił do Zacka, który swoim zwyczajem głębiej naciągnął kaptur na oczy. – Chciałem po prostu przestać istnieć. To, czy inni ten fakt zauważą, czy nie, zupełnie mnie nie obchodziło.</p><p>– JA bym zauważył. – Słowa pojawiły się same, bez udziału woli. Cholera, co ty gadasz, Liu? Naprawdę jesteś aż taki pijany, żeby opowiadać podobne brednie? – To znaczy…</p><p>– Wiem. – Jesse stanął tuż obok i ujął go pod ramię. – Wiem, Zack, i właśnie dlatego tu jestem.  Zimno ci?</p><p>– Dlaczego pytasz? – Łypnął na niego nieufnie.</p><p>– Drżysz. Obyś się tylko nie przeziębił przez to latanie po mieście w cienkiej bluzce! Masz w domu jakąś herbatę, prawda?</p><p>– “Jakąś”? Chcesz mnie obrazić, Buchanan? Nie mam “jakiejś” herbaty, tylko najlepszą, jaką można dostać w Chinatown, królową pośród zielonych herbat! Sam się zresztą  przekonasz, jak już... Jezuu – Jesse tak szybko chciał wsiąść do pociągu, który właśnie podjechał na peron, że potknął się o krawężnik i o mało nie runął na ziemię. Zack w ostatniej chwili przytrzymał go za łokieć. – Co ty wyprawiasz, do cholery? Chcesz połamać nogi?</p><p>Wagon był niemal pusty, jeśli nie liczyć drzemiącego staruszka i dwóch dziewczyn, ubranych i umalowanych jak gotki. Dopiero na kolejnej stacji wsiadło więcej osób. Zack i Jesse usiedli naprzeciwko siebie, w taki sposób, że ich buty stykały się ze sobą na środku przejścia, co utrudniało innym przemieszczanie się z jednej części wagonu do drugiej. Do diabła z nimi, pomyślał Zack, próbując przydeptać czubek lewego trampka Jesse’ego (od kiedy to Jesse Buchanan nosił TRAMPKI?), przed czym tamten usiłował się bronić, aż w końcu oboje kopali się jak małe dzieci, którym na przerwie odbija szajba. Do diabła z nimi, niech skaczą, albo niech zostaną tam, gdzie są, i nie łażą bez powodu w tę i z powrotem! Teraz Jesse zagarnął między swoje jasne trampki-nówki brudny trampek Zacka i mocno go ścisnął, ale nie trwało to długo – już po chwili Zack odzyskał przewagę i z satysfakcją odcisnął na białym materiale ślad swojej podeszwy. Teraz trampki Jesse’ego nie był już tak idealne, jak na początku. Bardzo dobrze. Nie ma nic gorszego od butów, które wyglądają tak, jakby ich właściciel nigdy nie chodził po ziemi.</p><p>– Marshdown. – Jesse zerknął przez szybę. – Jedziemy do Marshdown.</p><p>– Brawo, Sherlocku.</p><p>– Naprawdę po tym wszystkim wróciłeś do Marshdown?</p><p>A gdzie miałem wrócić?, chciał zapytać, do apartamentowca swojej matki? Nic jednak nie powiedział, tylko wzruszył ramionami i zapatrzył się w mrok za szybami metra. Tak, po wyjściu do szpitala, pojechał prosto do Marshdown, bo, po pierwsze, istniała szansa, że odzyska towar, który ukrył dawno temu w sobie tylko wiadomym miejscu, a po drugie, nawet po tylu latach miał tu jeszcze znajomości, co ułatwiało zorganizowanie mety na kilka dni. Prawdę mówiąc, nie liczył zbytnio na tę skrytkę – był pewien, że ktoś ją dawno wyniuchał – ale los mu sprzyjał, dzięki czemu nie musiał kombinować, w jaki sposób zdobyć pieniądze, tylko najzwyczajniej w świecie upłynnił działki. To była łatwa forsa, w Arkas nigdy nie brakowało chętnych na dobry haj. Dzięki temu Zack nie tylko miał za co wynająć pokój (Nie żartował, gdy ostrzegał Jesse’ego przed panującym tam syfem), ale zebrał na tyle dużo, żeby wynieść się z tego popieprzonego miasta najszybciej, jak tylko się da.</p><p>– Wiesz, że nigdy tam nie byłem? – Jesse znowu dotknął czubkiem buta trampek Zacka, ale tym razem delikatnie, bez intencji zaczepki. – To będzie pierwszy raz.</p><p>– Nigdy nie byłeś w Marshdown? – Zack pokręcił głową. – No tak, panicz Buchanan nie szlaja się po takich brzydkich miejscach, panicz Buchanan jest przez takie miejsca WOŻONY...</p><p>– Kpij sobie, kpij.</p><p>– ...samochodem z kuloodpornymi szybami. – dokończył Zack i rozsiadł się wygodnie na dwóch krzesłach naraz, splatając dłonie na karku. – Mam cię oprowadzić? Opowiedzieć parę mrożących krew w żyłach historii?</p><p>Na przykład o tym, jak się puszczałem w parku, żeby opłacić rachunki?,  dokończył w myślach i skrzywił wargi w gorzkim uśmiechu. Albo jak oberwałem kosą po żebrach, bo powiedziałem o jedno słowo za dużo do gościa, który nie grzeszył cierpliwością? A może chciałbyś posłuchać o blaskach i cieniach zawodu dilera?</p><p>– Nie, dziękuję, opowieść o samobójcy w zupełności mi starczy. – Jesse nie wyglądał na wystraszonego, ale jego brawura z pewnością wynikała z wypitego wcześniej alkoholu. – Legendy miejskie zostawmy na kiedy indziej. Daleko jeszcze?</p><p>– Wiesz, zawsze możesz wysiąść już teraz, złapać taksówkę i… – Zack znacząco zawiesił głos.</p><p>Jesse, niestety, nie złapał haczyka.</p><p>– Pytałem, czy daleko jeszcze do tego Marshdown – powtórzył – bo nie wiem, czy już teraz biec do toalety… a musisz wiedzieć, że bardzo… bardzo nie lubię toalet w metrze... czy jeszcze trochę poczekać. Poczekać, czy biec? Powiedz. Tym razem może… MOŻE ci zaufam.</p><p>– Poczekać – mruknął i chwycił Jesse’ego za wyciągniętą rękę. Ściągnął go z ławki i pociągnął za sobą. – Gazu, Buchanan! Za chwilę wysiadamy.</p><p>Meta Zacka znajdowała się dosłownie kilka kroków od stacji, co w innych okolicznościach sprawiłoby, że opłaty za wynajem poszybowałyby w górę (nie ma nic lepszego, od mieszkania w pobliżu metra, bo dzięki temu człowiek nie traci czasu na stanie w korkach), ale nie tutaj. Nie w Marshdown. W tej dzielnicy wszystko działało na opak, więc stare, robotnicze kamienice, sterczące na brzegu rowu, z którego wyłaniały się tory, były najgorszą lokalizacją z możliwych. Z powodu hałasu i nieustającego drżenia. A także dlatego, że ich standard, który już na początku dwudziestego wieku pozostawiał wiele do życzenia, teraz można było określić tylko jako katastrofalny.</p><p>Albo, ewentualnie, uwłaczający ludzkiej godności.</p><p>Zack i tak miał szczęście, ponieważ trafiła mu się klitka z łazienką. Wielu jego sąsiadów musiało korzystać ze wspólnych sanitariatów, przy których ubikacje w metrze mogły uchodzić za luksus z pięciogwiazdkowego hotelu. Takie życie, na krótką metę było do zniesienia, o ile człowiek miał w perspektywie rychłą wyprowadzkę i robił wszystko, żeby ten cel osiągnąć, ale gnieżdżenie się w podobnych warunkach przez wiele lat, całymi rodzinami, nie mieściło się Zackowi w głowie. Nie chciał się zastanawiać, co na ten temat myślał Jesse. Pewnie był zszokowany. Przeżył w życiu masę paskudnych rzeczy, ale akurat konieczność radzenia sobie z biedą do nich nie należała.</p><p>Na korytarzu minęli kilku dziesięcio, może jedenastoletnich chłopców, skupionych nad komórką jednego z nich – dopingowali się nawzajem, grając w jakąś grę, sądząc po odgłosach strzelankę z dużą ilością wybuchów. Nieco wyżej, na parapecie siedziała dziewczyna – Meg, Zack znał ją z widzenia – odrabiając na kolanie pracę domową, co oznaczało, że jej ojciec poszedł w tango i nie mogła wrócić do domu. Przyświecała sobie latarką. Całe schody śmierdziały kiepskimi fajkami i amoniakiem, a do tego tonęły w mroku, bo ktoś jak zwykle zwinął żarówki.</p><p>– I co? Zapachniało przygodą? – zakpił, wyprzedzając Jesse’ego, żeby otworzyć drzwi. Z mieszkania obok dobiegały dźwięki transowej muzyki i odgłosy seksu. – Może wykorzystasz to w swojej książce?</p><p>Jesse oparł się o ścianę, co nie było najlepszym pomysłem, biorąc pod uwagę jej stan, i obserwował walkę Zacka z kluczami.</p><p>– Może – odparł po chwili, zamyślony.  – Kto wie.</p><p>– Nadal mogę ci zamówić taksówkę...</p><p>– A ja nadal mogę cię kopnąć w kostkę. </p><p>Zamek nareszcie ustąpił. Wiecznie się zacinał, co stanowiło lepszą ochroną przed złodziejami niż jakikolwiek, nowoczesny i super drogi mechanizm. Nie, żeby Zack posiadał coś, co można by ukraść – wszystkie cenniejsze rzeczy zawsze nosił przy sobie: na grzbiecie, w plecaku i w kieszeniach bluzy.</p><p>– Voila! – machnął ręką. – Witaj w moim małym królestwie.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Łazienka wyglądała… Jesse nie mógł znaleźć odpowiedniego określenia… wyglądała jak element dekoracji do filmu o postapokalipsie. Wąska, wysoka, ciemna, wypełniona sprzętami sprzed kilkudziesięciu lat, które błagały o wymianę na nowsze i nowocześniejsze (pierwszy raz widział spłuczkę w postaci sznurka zakończonego metalową kulką) i ostrą wonią detergentów. Najciekawiej z tego wszystkiego wyglądała wanna, na brzegu której Jesse usiadł, żeby trochę ochłonąć, wyglądająca jak, nie przymierzając, zabytek z muzeum technologii. Obojętnie jak bardzo byś się nie starał, i tak nie zdołałbyś doczyścić je wnętrza, przeżartego przez rdzę i tak obtłuczonego, że kąpiel groziła pokaleczeniem tyłka. Z boku, na kafelkach stała popielniczka. Nieco dalej leżały dwie książki: kryminał z oderwaną okładką i opracowanie na temat pierwszej wojny opiumowej, które ktoś kiedyś (Zack? Poprzedni lokator mieszkania?) wypożyczył z biblioteki w miejscowości Cofton Village i nigdy nie oddał.</p><p>No dobrze, Buchanan, weź się w garść, nakazał sobie w duchu i wstał. Lustro nad umywalką było małe i częściowo stłuczone – przez środek biegła krzywa jak błyskawica, postrzępiona linia – tak, że widział w niej nie tyle swoją twarz, co jej kawałek, z podsinionym prawym okiem i skrawkiem policzka. Reszta znikała w cieniu. Umył ręce, ochlapał czoło i w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się, żeby nie nabrać wody w dłonie i nie napić się kranówki (po alkoholu zawsze dręczyło go pragnienie), nie zrobił tego jednak, bo woda miała podejrzany kolor i dziwnie pachniała. Wolał poczekać, aż Zack zaparzy mu zielonej herbaty.</p><p>Wziął głęboki oddech, jakby zamierzał wskoczyć na główkę do jeziora, i wrócił do pokoju. Okazało się, że Zack stoi w tym samym miejscu, w którym Jesse go zostawił. Nie ruszył się o krok, nie zmienił pozycji, nie zdjął ani bluzy, ani butów. Nie zapalił świata.</p><p>– Zack? Wszystko w porządku?</p><p>Głupie pytanie! Nic nie było w porządku. Ani z tym cholernym mieszkaniem, ani z Zackiem, który bił się z myślami przez cały wieczór, a teraz dotarł do stacji “kryzys” i nie miał już siły ani ironizować, ani udawać, że wszystko mu jedno. Jesse nacisnął włącznik, dzięki czemu pokój zalało słabe, pomarańczowe światło. Wcale nie panował tu taki bałagan, jakiego można by się spodziewać, wręcz przeciwnie, wyglądało na to, że Zack usilnie próbował tę przestrzeń, wraz ze skromną zawartością, utrzymać w ryzach. Łóżko przykrywał stary koc w kratkę, na kaloryferze suszyły się trzy pary skarpetek, na linoleum, które zastępowało dywan, nie widać było żadnych śmieci. Kuchnię, tak ciasną, że nie zmieścił się tutaj ani stół, ani krzesła, oddzielał od reszty mieszkania blat, zastawiony naczyniami, poustawianymi na suszaku w równe szeregi.</p><p>– Po co przyszedłeś? – odezwał się wreszcie Zack. Podniósł rękę do swoich włosów i zaraz ją opuścił, jakby w połowie gestu zapomniał, co właściwie próbował zrobić. – Ale… tak naprawdę?</p><p>Jesse zrobił krok do przodu.</p><p>– Przecież wiesz – odparł cicho.</p><p>Zack pokręcił głową. Biedny, zagubiony, kompletnie oszołomiony chłopiec, który nie potrafił uwierzyć, że ktokolwiek mógłby go, tak po prostu, pokochać.</p><p>Kolejny krok, potem jeszcze jeden. Jesse wyciągnął rękę, dotknął policzka Zacka i pogłaskał go delikatnie. Wyczuł drżenie. Zack przełknął ślinę, jego wzrok utkwiony w Jesse’em wyrażał strach i pragnienie jednocześnie, mnóstwo skrajnych emocji zmieszanych w jedno. Dokładnie taki był: Zack Liu, chodząca sprzeczność. Zaprzeczał sobie w co drugim zdaniu, odgrywał mnóstwo ról, w zależności od tego, z jaką widownią miał do czynienia, lawirował, uciekał i zawsze wybierał najbardziej pokrętną ze wszystkich możliwych ścieżek. Ciągle czegoś szukał, ale gdy przychodziło co do czego, nie pozwalał sobie po to sięgnąć.</p><p>– Buchanan… – Gdzieś na dnie jego ciemnych oczu czaił się strach. – Co ty...</p><p>– Ciii… – Jesse ujął jego dłoń i przekręcił ją wnętrzem do góry. A potem pocałował. – Już dobrze, wszystko będzie dobrze.</p><p>– Jesse…</p><p>– Uhm. To ja.</p><p>Jedna ręka, chwilę później druga. Słony smak na języku. Zack bez protestu poddawał się zabiegom Jesse’ego, nieruchomy i drżący, a jego coraz bardziej chrapliwy oddech świadczył o tym, że ani dotyk, ani pocałunki, nie są mu obojętne. Jesse przysunął  się jeszcze bliżej i wrócił do badania twarzy: broda, czoło, policzki, skronie, kąciki oczu (które też zasługiwały na pocałunek), aż wreszcie wargi, wąskie i spierzchnięte, stworzone nie tylko do złośliwych uśmieszków, ale też do prawdziwych, szczerych uśmiechów.</p><p>Na ustach Zacka Jesse zatrzymał się nieco dłużej.</p><p>Z początku nie było odzewu. Zack zastygł w bezruchu, zszokowany lub może sparaliżowany strachem – zachowywał się tak, jakby nigdy wcześniej, nikt go w ten sposób nie całował. Kto wie? Może naprawdę tak było? Dopiero po kilkunastu, może kilkudziesięciu sekundach konsternacji, coś w nim pękło i wtedy – nareszcie! – posłuchał zewu własnego ciała, zacisnął palce na koszuli Jesse’ego i zaczął oddawać pocałunki. Najpierw ostrożnie, później coraz gwałtowniej, desperacko, z taką pasją, że Jesse nie miał czasu, żeby złapać oddech.</p><p>– Poczekaj. – Jesse odsunął go od siebie na krótką chwilę i patrząc mu prosto w oczy, ściągnął koszulę.  – Tak lepiej?</p><p>– Lepiej. – Zack przylgnął do jego nagiego ciała. – Dużo… dużo… lepiej.</p><p>Wylądowali na łóżku, wąskim jak ich szpitalne prycze albo i jeszcze węższym, a w dodatku skrzypiącym tak niemiłosiernie, że każdemu ruchowi towarzyszył nieplanowany efekt dźwiękowy.</p><p>Problemy zaczęły się przy T-shircie.</p><p>– Tego nie. – Zack przytrzymał ręce, który próbował go rozebrać. – Moje plecy…</p><p>– Są piękne. Pozwól mi, proszę.</p><p>Plecy Zacka fascynowały Jesse’ego od samego początku, odkąd je pierwszy raz zobaczył i usłyszał historię o tym, jak to się stało, że wyglądały tak, jak wyglądały. Księżycowy krajobraz, pamiątka po nieprawdopodobnym okrucieństwie. Wyryty w skórze zapis historii, którą Jesse poskładał w całość z rozproszonych kawałków, z napomknięć, reakcji, plotek i własnych obserwacji, ale nadal nie był pewny, czy odgadł prawdę, czy zupełnie się z nią rozminął.</p><p>Delikatnie, bardzo powoli, zrolował T-shirt Zacka i podciągnął go w górę, jakby rozbierał chorego, który nie potrafi zrobić tego samodzielnie.</p><p>– I co? Było aż tak strasznie? – uśmiechnął się, odrzucając koszulkę na bok. Teraz miał przed sobą dużo nagiej skóry do zbadania, chudy tors z wyraźnie odznaczającymi się żebrami, kilka znamion, ciemniejsze włoski układające się w linię, która znikała za paskiem spodni. – Naprawdę wstydzisz się człowieka, któremu pomagałeś skorzystać z łazienki?</p><p>To zabawne, ale w szpitalu, gdy mieszkali w jednym pokoju, Zack niejednokrotnie paradował przed Jesse’em półnagi, ostentacyjnie odwracając się tyłem i prezentując blizny, jakby chciał współlokatora albo zszokować, albo sprowokować do jakiejś reakcji. Albo  samemu sobie udowodnić, że jest mu obojętne, co myślą o nim inni ludzie, zwłaszcza niedoszły samobójca, z którym przyszło mu dzielić przestrzeń. Teraz zachowywał się zupełnie inaczej, jego strach był tak namacalny, że można go było posmakować wprost z jego skóry. Jesse, od dziecka wyczulony na cudze emocje, świetnie go wyczuwał. Zack nienawidził swoich pleców (a także wspomnień, które się z nimi wiązały) i nienawidził tego, że mogły wzbudzić nienawiść w człowieku, którego tak rozpaczliwie pragnął.</p><p>– Nie wstydzę się. Po prostu… to nie jest ładny widok.</p><p>– Hm. – Jesse właśnie całował jego szyję. Ta czynność pochłonęła go tak bardzo, że nie zdołał wymyślić żadnej riposty.</p><p>– Jezu, Buchanan! – jęknął Zack. – Jesteś… cholera… jesteś taki…</p><p>– Jaki?</p><p>– GŁUPI – wypalił. – Kompletnie pomylony. Nie powinno cię tutaj być, to… – przytrzymał głowę Jesse’ego i przez chwilę na niego patrzył, pociemniałymi z żądzy, głodnymi oczami. – My… To się nie może udać.</p><p>Znowu się całowali, tym razem na leżąco, próbując, dość nieudolnie, pozbyć się reszty ubrań. Jesse przekręcił Zacka na brzuch, dzięki czemu miał teraz dostęp do księżycowego krajobrazu na jego plecach, pierwszy raz z tak bliska, w dodatku przy świetle lampy. Widział wszystkie kaniony, zgrubienia, każde wzgórze i każdą dolinę, nadawał im w myślach nazwy i wędrował po nich ustami, zostawiając na zmaltretowanej skórze ślady śliny. Wyobrażał sobie, jak mógł wyglądać tatuaż, który kiedyś zajmował całe plecy. Wyobrażał sobie pełzające po nim języki ognia.</p><p>– Jesse… – usłyszał. To już nawet nie był szept, tylko coś o wiele cichszego. Bardziej kruchego. – Ja…</p><p>– Nie boli? – zaniepokoił się, przerywając na chwilę swój spacer po “księżycu”. – Przepraszam, nie pomyślałem, przecież te blizny są...</p><p>– Nie boli.</p><p>– ...stosunkowo świeże. Naprawdę? – Na próbę pocałował najbliższy kawałek pleców Zacka. Tamten zadygotał. – Nie boli, gdy tak robię?</p><p>– Nie.</p><p>– A tak? – przejechał dłonią wzdłuż kręgosłupa, jakby kreślił linię na kartce. Albo wyznaczał oś wszechświata. – Też nie?</p><p>– Nie. – Zack poruszył się pod nim i wymusił zmianę pozycji. Księżycowy krajobraz zniknął, ale za to znów pojawiły się żebra i pulsujący, na wpół twardy członek, który Jesse poczuł na swoim udzie. – Dawno się wygoiło. I zrosło. Wygląda idiotycznie, ale przynajmniej nie boli.</p><p>– Wcale nie wygląda idiotycznie.</p><p>– Wiesz co, Buchanan?</p><p>– Hm?</p><p>– Masz spaczony gust.</p><p>Całowanie Zacka było, zdaniem Jesse’ego, najcudowniejszym zajęciem na świecie. Mógłby to robić godzinami. Badanie językiem wnętrza ust, zabawa warg z wargami, delikatne muśnięcia i dzikie zderzenia, od których aż gruchotały zęby – nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem ktokolwiek mógł uważać, że całowanie jest nudne albo stanowi jedynie wstęp do czegoś lepszego. O nie, pocałunki były celem samym w sobie, były… czymś, co Jesse uważał za najlepszy sposób, żeby powiedzieć to, na co brakowało słów albo odwagi. Żeby przekazać drugiemu człowiekowi, że jest ważny, chciany i nie musi się niczego obawiać.</p><p>Być może inni potrafili kłamać pocałunkami i przekuwać je w broń, ale Jesse Buchanan nie należał do tego rodzaju osób.</p><p>Ciepło w piersi, ciepło pod palcami, ciepło w dole brzucha. Wahania Zacka ścierały się z jego pragnieniami, a umiejętności fizyczne (Z iloma osobami wcześniej spałeś? Pewnie z wieloma. Pewnie żadna cię nie kochała) z absolutnym niedoświadczeniem, gdy chodziło o czułość, delikatność i niespieszną radość z cudzego ciała.</p><p>– Ochh… – jęknął, gdy Jesse zsunął się niżej, między jego nogi. Ten fragment Zacka wymagał szczególnej uwagi. Należało go zbadać dłońmi i językiem, od podstawy aż po sam czubek. Delikatnie, a potem mocno. Jeszcze mocniej. – Jesse… to…</p><p>To było dobre i właściwe, Jesse był o tym przekonany. A w dodatku piękne. Dobrze pamiętał, jakim strachem napawała go jego własna cielesność – jak bardzo się jej wypierał, i to przez długie lata – dlatego nie dziwiły go opory Zacka, ani jego ucieczka w wielopiętrowe zaprzeczenia. Kogoś takiego trzeba najpierw oswoić, żeby możliwy był jakikolwiek ciąg dalszy.</p><p>(Żeby zaistniał zaimek osobowy w liczbie mnogiej.)</p><p>Krok do przodu, pięć kroków w tył. Krok do przodu. Dwa w tył. Jesse był uparty, gdy mu na czymś zależało, nie poddawał się łatwo. Już nie. Zack znowu jęknął – nie panował ani nad ruchami, ani nad odgłosami – i wypchnął biodra do przodu, a przez jego ciało przetoczyła się fala dreszczy. W ostatnim, świadomym odruchu próbował odepchnąć Jesse’ego, ale ten mu nie pozwolił, zaparł się z całej siły, zacisnął palce na jego udach i wytrwał aż do końca, wypił do ostatniej kropli. CHCIAŁ to zrobić. Chciał to zrobić dla NIEGO. Słony smak na języku. Lepkość. Obolałe gardło. Satysfakcja, gdy słyszysz urywany oddech partnera i wiesz, że właśnie tonie w powodzi endorfin, której ty jesteś sprawcą; pragnienie, żeby dojść chwilę po nim, czując na skórze jego dłonie; aż w końcu zmęczenie, gdy leżycie zaplątani w pościel, tak blisko siebie, jakbyście zrośli się w jedno ciało. Jakby biło w was tylko jedno, ogromne serce.</p><p>– To było…</p><p>– Hmm? – Jesse mocniej wtulił się w Zacka.</p><p>– Łaskoczesz mnie, Buchanan. – W głosie tamtego zabrzmiało komiczne oburzenie. – RZĘSAMI. Zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę?</p><p>– Na… hmm… prawdę?</p><p>– Nie wiem, kto ci pozwolił mieć takie długie rzęsy. To powinno być kara...</p><p>– Dokończ.</p><p>– ...lne. Co dokończyć? – Zack poruszył się lekko. Był cudownie mokry od potu. Pachnący sobą. Ciepły.</p><p>– Tamto.</p><p>Zack umilkł. Jego dłonie, które wędrowały po plecach Jesse’ego w górę i w dół, zastygły w bezruchu.</p><p>– To było niesamowite – powiedział wreszcie, zupełnie innym tonem. Cicho. Poważnie. Bez śladu kpiny. – Dziękuję.</p><p>– Hmmm… – Jesse uśmiechnął się lekko, czego Zack i tak nie mógł zobaczyć, ale chyba wyczuł to na swojej skórze. Podobnie jak wcześniej ruch jego rzęs. – Nie ma… za co, Liu. Zawsze… do usług.</p><p>Pocałował go w obojczyk i wygodniej ułożył się w jego ramionach, tak, żeby zajmować jak najmniej przestrzeni na wąskim łóżku. Zack nakrył ich obu kocem. Zdrzemnęli się kilka minut, no, może trochę dłużej, bo zmęczenie robiło swoje, potem znów się kochali, a jeszcze później zaczęli rozmawiać.</p><p>Rozmawiali do samego rana.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Opowiedział mu wszystko jak na pieprzonej spowiedzi. O rodzicach. O Treyu Blevinsie. O tym, co robił, gdy uciekł z domu i zamieszkał w Marshdown. O mężczyznach z parku, dragach, przekrętach i stu tysięcy innych rzeczach, którymi się parał, zanim trafił do szpitala z pogorzeliskiem zamiast pleców. O Luke’u, Laurze i O’Reillym, o Joy i jej małej córeczce, której jako jedynej na świecie pozwalał wygrywać we wszystkie gry, w jakie razem grali, o strzelaninie na kampusie, miłości do Yellow Dragons i tragicznie zakończonej współpracy z policją. O tym, że nadal śnił mu się ogień, chociaż od egzekucji minęło już wiele miesięcy, i nie pomagały na to ani leki, ani magiczne sztuczki doktora Parkera.</p><p>W pewnym momencie Jesse poruszył się po swojej stronie wanny, przez co woda chlusnęła poza jej krawędź, zalewając podłogę, a potem wyciągnął rękę w kierunku Zacka.</p><p>– Mnie też daj – zażądał. – Nie bądź sknera!</p><p>Zack strzepnął popiół do mydelniczki i znów się zaciągnął. Woda, w której siedzieli, dawno zrobiła się chłodna, ale to nieważne, zawsze można było napuścić świeżej. Oczywiście pod warunkiem, że bojler, który wyglądał na zabytek klasy zero, nie wyleci w powietrze i nie pogrzebie ich pod gruzami domu.</p><p>– No, no, Buchanan… – odwrócił się, żeby sięgnąć po paczkę fajek. – A miałeś już kiedyś papierosa w ustach?</p><p>Jesse poruszył nogą, z premedytacją dotykając Zacka poniżej brzucha. Tamten zaśmiał się cicho i przytrzymał go za kolano.</p><p>– Miałem w ustach co innego, więc z fajką też sobie poradzę. Dawaj.</p><p>– Co ja słyszę?  – Zack, ubawiony, pokręcił głową. – Czyżby Jesse Buchanan zaczynał ŚWINTUSZYĆ?</p><p>Gdyby zobaczył w jego oczach odrazę, albo nie daj Boże litość, urwałby w połowie zdania, obrócił wszystko w żart i skorzystał z pierwszej lepszej okazji, żeby wyjść z mieszkania i nigdy nie wrócić. Ale Jesse po prostu słuchał. Nikt nigdy nie słuchał Zacka tak uważnie, jak człowiek, który siedział teraz naprzeciwko niego w zbyt małej wannie (co im w ogóle przyszło do głowy, żeby brać razem kąpiel?) i próbował wypalić pierwszego w swoim życiu papierosa. Tak, nigdy wcześniej nie palił. Nie, nigdy go nie kusiło. Miał dwadzieścia dwa lata i głębokie szramy na nadgarstkach, próbowano go zabić, oszukać, wykorzystać, przez jakiś czas kierował ogromną firmą, a nigdy nie palił cholernej fajki, chociaż w Marshdown robią to małe dzieci. Taki właśnie był, niewinny nawet wtedy, gdy mówił o obciąganiu. Słuchał zwierzeń Zacka na temat najgorszych brudów, w jakich tamten się babrał – bo jak inaczej nazwać prostytucję albo członkostwo w gangu? – i nie wyglądał na ani trochę zbulwersowanego. Przejętego – i owszem, czasem smutnego, innym razem przerażonego, ale nie było w nim ani śladu świętego oburzenia, dzięki czemu Zack, sam nie wiedząc, kiedy, opowiedział mu całe swoje życie.</p><p>– Zack Liu bez cenzury, historia prawdziwa – podsumował, całkiem już zachrypnięty, łypiąc na Jesse’ego, jakby nie do końca wierzył, że ktoś taki, jak on, naprawdę istnieje. A w dodatku siedzi w tej samej wannie. – Jesteśmy kwita.</p><p>– Mój zeszyt terapeutyczny. – Jesse przeczesał palcami mokre włosy. – No tak.</p><p>Zack poważnie skinął głową.</p><p>– Pomyślałem, że jestem ci winien historię, więc proszę, oto i ona! – Wyraz jego twarzy zaprzeczał kpinie, która brzmiała w głosie. Sprawiał, że stawała się niewiarygodna. – Zrób z nią, co tylko chcesz…  No, tylko pamiętaj, że jak coś, będę żądał tantiemów, więc uważaj, jakie umowy podpisujesz z Netflixem... Buchanan?</p><p>– Hmm?</p><p>– Daj sobie spokój z paleniem. Jesteś w tym beznadziejny. Na pewno wsadziłeś do ust właściwą końcówkę?</p><p>Zamiast odpowiedzi, znów oberwał kolanem, a woda trysnęła na wszystkie strony, dopełniając obrazu nędzy i rozpaczy. Narobili w łazience niezłego bajzlu i prawdopodobnie zalali sąsiadów z dołu, ale Zack miał to w dupie – i tak zamierzał się stąd jak najszybciej wyprowadzić.</p><p>Właściwie nie miał pojęcia, jak powinien się czuć po takiej spowiedzi. Jak czują się katolicy, gdy wychodzą z konfesjonału? Spokojniejsi? Zniesmaczeni? Znudzeni? Lżejsi o te kilka grzechów, które – jak wierzyli – zostały im odpuszczone przez kapłana w sukience? Z doktorem Parkerem Zack też bywał całkiem szczery (to znaczy szczery jak na SIEBIE), ale to, co przeżył i wciąż przeżywał z Jesse’em Buchananem, było czymś kompletnie innym, jakby wreszcie puściła tama, która go blokowała od dzieciństwa. Nie miał już oporów, mówił takie rzeczy, o których kiedyś bał się nawet pomyśleć. Na przykład o tym, że odkąd tylko pamiętał, podobali mu się mężczyźni i właśnie dlatego, na przekór samemu sobie, umawiał się wyłącznie z kobietami, chociaż ich ciała zupełnie go nie ciekawiły. Albo o tym, że szybki, homoseksualny seks za pieniądze, napawał go o wiele mniejszym obrzydzeniem, niż powinien, a fakt, że dostawał za niego zapłatę, uspokajał jego sumienie.</p><p> – Myślałem… – Teraz leżał w objęciach Jesse’ego, zanurzony w chłodnej wodzie aż po szyję, i palił kolejną fajkę, uważając, żeby jej nie zamoczyć. – Myślałem: to jest tylko taka robota. Nie robisz tego dlatego, że to lubisz, Zacky, ty tego NIENAWIDZISZ, ale przecież trzeba z czegoś żyć, prawda? – skrzywił się ironicznie. – A jak najszybciej zarobić kasę? Wyciągnąć ją z kieszeni bogatych, podstarzałych pedziów, którzy chętnie wyruchają nastolatka. I nie będą się kłócić o cenę.</p><p>– Uhm. – Jesse głaskał go po głowie, od niechcenia nawijając na palce kosmyki jego włosów. Pachniał miętową gumą, którą żuł, żeby się pozbyć smaku tytoniu. – Ale to nie była prawda. Nie do końca.</p><p>– Nie – potwierdził. – Nie była.</p><p>“Prawdziwa prawda” wyglądała tak, że te zbliżenia w parku czy w cudzych mieszkaniach, sprawiały mu także… przyjemność. Podszytą odrazą, i owszem, ale jednak przyjemność.</p><p>– A teraz? – zapytał nagle Jesse. – Też czujesz do siebie odrazę? Bo zrobiliśmy to, co zrobiliśmy?</p><p>Zamknął oczy i zastanowił się przez chwilę. Czy czuł odrazę? Czuł bardzo wiele rzeczy jednocześnie, chociażby niepewność, co będzie dalej, podniecenie, wzruszenie, pragnienie, żeby ta chwila nigdy się nie skończyła, zmęczenie i senność, ale odrazy pośród nich nie znajdował. Był tego absolutnie pewien.</p><p>– Nie – szepnął, nieco zdziwiony tym faktem.</p><p>Jesse objął go jeszcze mocniej.</p><p>– No widzisz. A przecież jestem facetem.</p><p>– Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, Buchanan. Akurat tej lekcji biologii nie przegapiłem.</p><p>– Chcę tylko powiedzieć, że to nic złego. Naprawdę. Mój ojciec… – Jesse przełknął ślinę. – No cóż, mój ojciec był innego zdania na ten temat, ale nie miał racji. Teraz to wiem. To, że właśnie ty mi się podobasz, nie znaczy, że jestem gorszy od kogoś, komu podoba się… dajmy na to… Betty. To oznacza tylko tyle, że jestem gejem. Gejem, Zack, a nie zbrodniarzem wojennym. Taki się urodziłem i nie zamierzam za to przepraszać, bo niby dlaczego?</p><p>Zack poruszył się niespokojnie.</p><p>– Naprawdę… – Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. To było niewiarygodne. – Naprawdę ci się podobam? Moje plecy…</p><p>– Są piękne, Zack – przerwał mu Jesse – i  już ci o tym mówiłem. Poza tym… skoro ktoś tu wspomniał o lekcjach biologii… składasz się nie tylko z pleców, o ile dobrze pamiętam, parę innych części ciała też posiadasz. I, uprzedzając pytanie, tak, wszystkie mi się podobają, CAŁY mi się podobasz, Zacku Liu – przejechał dłonią po jego piersi – tak bardzo, że nie mogę przestać cię dotykać. Może wyjdziemy już z tej wanny?</p><p>Zack zadrżał i nie była to raczej wina zbyt chłodnej wody.</p><p>– I co będziemy robić? – zdołał wyjąkać.</p><p>– No nie wiem, Liu. Myślałem, że wrócimy do łóżka, ale skoro wolisz grać w <em>go</em>… – W głosie Jesse’ego wibrował śmiech. – Możemy też zjeść śniadanie, o ile posiadasz w domu coś, co nie straciło ważności w ubiegłym stuleciu.</p><p>Łóżko. Zack zdecydowanie optował za łóżkiem. Zjeść mogli później, na mieście, za jakieś dwie, trzy godziny, gdy pootwierają kawiarnie. A na razie… na razie mogli się zająć innymi sprawami.</p><p>Nikt go tak nie dotykał, nigdy. Nikt nie patrzył na niego w taki sposób, jakby był kimś cennym i kruchym, i nie próbował wyczytywać z jego twarzy najmniejszych oznak dyskomfortu. No i nikt, absolutnie nikt nie potrafił całować tak, jak robił to Jesse Buchanan: delikatnie, ale przy tym zachłannie, nieskończenie długo i z niegasnącą pasją. Kto by pomyślał, że właśnie on, ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie, okaże się najprawdziwszym mistrzem pocałunków?</p><p>Śmiali się, słuchając odgłosów, dobiegających z ożywiającej o poranku kamienicy (Twoja sąsiadka naprawdę jest prostytutką? Ale… taką prawdziwą?  Co to znaczy “prawdziwa prostytutka”, Buchanan?, zainteresował się Zack. No… taka, co ma swój rewir i w ogóle, alfonsa, takie rzeczy. Jezu, Buchanan, chyba przedawkowałeś “Pretty Woman”! Lepiej chodź do mnie… bliżej… jeszcze bliżej… WŁAŚNIE TAK. I nie pytaj Emmy, czy ma alfonsa, bo zdzieli cię w łeb! To samodzielna kobieta. Prowadzi własny, dobrze prosperujący biznes.). Rozmawiali o błahostkach i poważnych rzeczach. O tym, kto lubi jaką kawę, że prawdziwa herbata to tylko zielona, że Zacka kręcą elektroniczne zabawki, a Jesse, gdyby nie kiepski stan medycyny w tamtych czasach, najchętniej urodziłby się… no, plus minus w tysiąc osiemset osiemdziesiątym roku. O tym, że Zack zakochał się w Treyu Blevinsie od pierwszego wejrzenia, jeszcze w Marshdown, gdy Yellow Dragons przyjechali obgadać jakiś biznes z tutejszym klubem motocyklowym, i pojechał za nim kilka dni później, na dziko, bez żadnego planu, jak ułożyć sobie życie w zupełnie innym miejscu (Wiesz, że dopiero Trey nauczył mnie jeździć harleyem? Serio. Nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiłem, a bez tego nie przyjęliby mnie do klubu. Więc mnie uczył, każdego dnia po trochu, aż w końcu uznał, że jak na mieszczucha radzę sobie całkiem znośnie. Wtedy stałem się pełnoprawnym członkiem Yellow Dragons). To była ulga – przyznać głośno, że tak, KOCHAŁEM Treya Blevinsa, i to bynajmniej nie jak brata. Kochałem go i dlatego wszystko schrzaniłem. A może schrzaniłem dlatego, że niszczę wszystko, czego się tylko dotknę?</p><p>– Tego nie – przerwał mu wtedy Jesse.  – Tego nie zniszczysz.</p><p>– Czego? – Udał, że nie zrozumiał. – Chyba mnie nie doceniasz, Buchanan, jestem człowiekiem-demolką. Potrafię zniszczyć absolutnie wszystko, co stanie na mojej drodze. Naprawdę śmieszy w to wątpić?</p><p>– Tego nie. – Jesse był piękny, gdy tak siedział, oparty o ścianę, w bladym świetle poranka. – A to dlatego, że ci na to nie pozwolę. Pamiętasz, że potrafię być cholernie uparty?</p><p>– Uhm.</p><p>– To świetnie. Dlatego uwierz mi, Liu, nikt nie będzie niczego psuł. Nawet ty.</p><p>Zack wiedział już sporo o Riverze Quinnie (Nie powiedział Jesse’emu o tym, co usłyszał w szpitalu od profesora O’Reilly’ego, i nie zamierzał tego robić. To nie była jego historia.), ale tej nocy dowiedział się jeszcze więcej i, poza zazdrością o tamtą miłość, poczuł coś jeszcze – niechętną wdzięczność. Za Jesse’ego. Za to, że Jesse, być może dzięki Quinnowi, stał się tym, kim był teraz. A także za to, że – bez urazy, Quinn! – był już wolny i mógł robić ze swoim życiem wszystko, co chciał, nawet, jeśli było to leżenie w łóżku z kimś tak popapranym, jak Zachary Liu.</p><p>– Doktor Levi mówi, że to nie moja wina, ale… – mówienie o Quinnie dalej plątało Jesse’emu język. Gubił słowa jak za dawnych, szpitalnych czasów.</p><p>– Królik to frajer, ale czasem nawet on miewa rację.</p><p>– ...ale to nie do końca prawda, tak jak u ciebie z mężczyznami z parku. To znaczy wiem, że nie ja pociągnąłem za spust. Nie złamałem prawa. Nie bawiłem się w Ojca Chrzestnego. Tylko… – zmienił pozycję i oparł głowę o pierś Zacka. – Och, byłem po prostu potwornie naiwny! Może gdybym bardziej skupił się na tym, co się dzieje w firmie, zamiast bez końca przeżywać głupią, nastoletnią miłość, wszystko potoczyłoby się całkiem inaczej.</p><p>– Albo i nie.</p><p>– Albo i nie – westchnął. – Pójdziesz ze mną dzisiaj na cmentarz? – podniósł się na łokciach, ale zaraz znowu opadł, a Zack otoczył go ramionami.</p><p>– Pójdę.</p><p>– To znaczy, jeśli nie chcesz…</p><p>– Pójdę, Buchanan. A raczej podrzucę cię tam motorem, bo go jeszcze nie oddałem. To straszny złom, ale chwilowo nie stać mnie na harleya. Jeździłeś kiedyś harleyem?</p><p>– Raz. Arnie… to znaczy znajomy mnie przewiózł. O mało nie umarłem ze strachu.</p><p>Zack zachichotał.</p><p>– Było aż tak źle?</p><p>– Zwymiotowałem, gdy tylko stanąłem na ziemi – przyznał Jesse ze wstydem. – Wcześniej wypiłem za dużo drinków i mój żołądek… no cóż, nie byłem wtedy w najlepszym stanie. Arnie zrobił mi fotkę i wrzucił ją na Facebooka.</p><p>– Co za skurwiel!</p><p>– Aha. Potem nie miałem w szkole życia, wszyscy się ze mnie nabijali. To był jedyny moment, gdy metoda “udawaj, że jesteś niewidzialny”, którą opanowałem do perfekcji, przestała działać i nie byłem już “tym Buchananem, który nigdy się nie odzywa”, tylko “Buchananem, który na imprezie u Fitzroyów obrzygał sobie buty”. Trwało to prawie miesiąc.</p><p>– A potem?</p><p>– A potem zaczęły się egzaminy i wszyscy zapomnieli o rzygającym Buchananie. To była ostatnia klasa i pod koniec mówiło się tylko o tym, kto zamierza zdawać na jakie studia.</p><p>Jesse westchnął. No tak, studia. Kolejny bolesny temat. Zack trochę żałował, że porzucił uczelnię (uświadomiło mu to ostatnie spotkanie z Finnem O’Reillym), ale w gruncie rzeczy z dyplomem, czy bez dyplomu, czuł się tak samo dobrze. Nie potrzebował do szczęścia jakiegoś papierka. Z Jesse’em rzecz wyglądała całkiem inaczej – dla niego studiowanie było niedościgłym marzeniem, którego nie zrealizował z powodu widzimisię swojego ojca, i czuł się z tego powodu jak człowiek drugiej kategorii: głupi i niewykształcony. Nic dziwnego, że uniwersytet jawił mu się jako raj na ziemi, skoro nigdy nie zakosztował takiego życia i nie miał pojęcia, jak to naprawdę wygląda.</p><p> –  Myślę, że Oakwood to dobry wybór – mruknął Zack, gdy usłyszał o najnowszym pomyśle Jesse’ego, żeby przeprowadzić się na północ. – Nauki ścisłe tam leżą i kwiczą, ale filologie… z tego, co wiem, mają niezły poziom. Rozmawiałem kiedyś na konferencji z ludźmi stamtąd i wydawali się zadowoleni. Luke tam nawet kiedyś pojechał… do tego Oakwood… podobno ładnie, zwłaszcza jesienią. Mają mnóstwo lasów.</p><p>– Wiem. Widziałem zdjęcia.</p><p>– Możesz sobie studiować literaturę i mieszkać w chatce na kurzej stopce, dokładnie tak, jak chciałeś.</p><p>– Z tobą – wypalił Jesse, zaskakując Zacka po raz kolejny.</p><p>– Co?</p><p>– Mogę studiować literaturę i mieszkać Z TOBĄ w chatce na kurzej stopce. – przekręcił się tak, żeby popatrzeć Zackowi w oczy. – Co ty na to?</p><p>– W takiej chatce musi być, hmm, strasznie chwiejnie...</p><p>– ZACK.</p><p>– Pytasz mnie, czy pojadę z tobą do Oakwood? – uniósł brwi. – Wiesz, to trochę dalej niż cmentarz komunalny w New Arkas, nie sądzę, żeby motor z wypożyczalni temu podołał. Obawiam się, że…</p><p>Jesse uciszył go, kładąc palec na jego ustach.</p><p>– Ja nie żartuję – oznajmił poważnym tonem. – Naprawdę chcę, żebyś ze mną wyjechał. Nie musi być Oakwood, może być jakiekolwiek inne miejsce, w kraju albo i poza krajem, wszystko mi jedno. Wyjedź ze mną, Zack. Proszę. Wyjedźmy stąd jak najdalej.</p><p>Nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Bał się nawet poruszyć, żeby znowu czegoś nie popsuć. Patrzył na Jesse’ego Buchanana, który leżał częściowo na jego piersi, a częściowo na materacu, i myślał o tym, jak bardzo go ten człowiek pociąga, i to pod każdym względem. Jego wyobraźnia, kreująca niesamowite obrazy, jego empatia, niesamowita wrażliwość i magiczne sztuczki, które wyczyniał na papierze ze słowami; jego potrzeba dotyku i badania wszystkiego za pomocą dłoni; to, w jaki sposób patrzył na świat dookoła, i to, jak niesprawiedliwie traktował samego siebie, chociaż zupełnie na to nie zasługiwał. Jego uroda. Niekończące się pokłady dobra, jakie w sobie mieścił. Absolutnie wszystko było w nim fascynujące, ale Zack, poza pragnieniem ODKRYWANIA, czuł też strach, bo odkrywanie kogoś takiego jak Jesse Buchanan, wymagało bezwzględnej wzajemności.</p><p>Czy był na coś takiego gotowy? Nie. Ale czy kiedykolwiek w życiu był gotowy na cokolwiek?</p><p>– Wiesz... –  Jesse przerwał  ciszę. Wydawał się mocno speszony, jakby dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, co przed chwilą powiedział. – To nie tak, że proponuję ci małżeństwo, czy coś, ja tylko…</p><p>– Dobrze. – Zack wszedł mu w słowo. – Zróbmy to.</p><p>Na twarzy Jesse’ego niedowierzanie mieszało się z ulga.</p><p>– Naprawdę?</p><p>– Tak – potwierdził. – Jedźmy do pieprzonego Oakwood, zamieszkajmy w lesie, czemu nie? Nigdy nie byłem w Oakwood. Jak to możliwe, Buchanan, że nigdy tam nie pojechałem?</p><p>– Może dlatego, że to straszna dziura? Straszna dziura, strasznie daleko stąd? – zasugerował Jesse i ukrył twarz w poduszce, a potem zaczął płakać albo się śmiać, bo trzęsły mu się plecy. Zack miał nadzieję, że jednak to drugie. – No dobrze… może nie aż tak straszna, ale…</p><p>– Mają tam uniwersytet. A to oznacza, że knajpy też mają.</p><p>– Tak. – Jesse dalej chichotał, ale oczy miał mokre. Podobnie jak Zack, który, gdy tylko podniósł się z łóżka, ukradkiem wytarł je rękawem bluzy. – A skoro mają i uniwersytet, i knajpy, to jakoś przeżyjemy. Zbieraj się, Buchanan, idziemy jeść! – Rzucił w Jesse’ego jego ubraniem. – I pić kawę!</p><p>– No proszę, a to podobno JA jestem apodyktyczny – usłyszał w odpowiedzi i uśmiechnął się szeroko sam do siebie, bo po raz pierwszy od dawna był naprawdę, ale to naprawdę szczęśliwy.</p><p>Co, oczywiście, mogło oznaczać kłopoty.</p><p>Albo i nie.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>